


The Queen and her Dark Knight

by letrail90



Series: The Queen and her Dark Knight [1]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 204,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letrail90/pseuds/letrail90
Summary: What if C told B about S and N's night on top of the bar at the Shepherd's wedding after S left the UES for boarding school? What if this brought B and C closer much sooner than in the show? This is what would happen in my mind upon S's return. Eventual Chair, I just like to show them at their best :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello Upper East Siders, Gossip girl here. Your one and only source for the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite and have I got news for you...Spotted: Our dearly departed** _**IT** _ **girl, Serena Van Der Woodsen, getting off a train at Grand Central. Don't believe me? Well, thanks to one of my sources I have the proof. I wonder how our Queen Blair will react to the return of her former bestie…I'll be sure to keep you posted.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip girl**

Blair heard the beeping of her phone, signaling an incoming message, as she put on the final touches of her look before she headed down to the party. She always prided herself on her appearance, and would dare anyone from her circle to question how good she looked, but there was no one who could bring her down from her high faster than her mother. She was determined to be perfect tonight. She picked up her phone after fluffing her long, glossy curls to give it a fuller look and looks at the message. She stiffens at the sight of the Gossip Girl blast before closing it and setting it on her vanity table and pursed her lips in anger as she thinks silently to herself,

" _Of course she comes back without a call or a heads up. Typical Serena."_

As she hears her bedroom door open behind her, she looks into her mirror at the intruder, fully prepared to dismiss them with a single bitch glare she was renowned for, but upon seeing who it was her face softened as she tilts her head to the side. Only he could get away with seeing her at a time like this, because he was always there. Whenever she needed him since last year when Serena left he was there for her. Saw her through the scandal of her parents' divorce, through the slow downfall of her current relationship with Nate. He was always there and she was forever grateful to him to be her rock through it all.

"So I see you've heard.." Chuck motions to her phone with his three fingered full glass of scotch in hand before making his way into her bedroom with ease, shutting the door behind him to give them some privacy.

"I have. " She turns around to fully face him. "Why do you think she's back?" She asks as she leans back into her seat and crosses her legs with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Do you care?" Chuck gives his signature smirk as he takes a seat on the foot of her bed. "The real question is: How would you like to play this out?"

Blair nods faintly before standing up, "Since her mother is downstairs along with my mother's other friends, I'd assume she'd be coming here first. I'll play the perfect daughter and girlfriend role and let her make the first move. I need to know if she's even staying in town to be worth a plan." She runs her hands down her dress to smooth out unseen wrinkles before turning to the vanity mirror for one last make-up check.

Chuck stands up too as he takes another gulp from his glass, "And what about Nate?"

"I think it's time that he and I made it more official, don't you?" Blair smears a coat of lip gloss on her lips one more time before declaring herself perfect.

"I don't know why you insist on keeping him on as your boyfriend; it has been a year, and he still hasn't told you about that night. Not to mention that he's been slacking on his duties during that time when another crisis aroused."

"I know he hasn't been perfect, but I love him. And I know he loves me-

"Actions speak louder than words, B. You forget I was there when it all went down, all of it."

Blair looks to Chuck before responding, "I haven't forgotten, and I never will," Giving him a small smile after he gives her a wink and finishes his glass of scotch. He still was the only one she can still count on to not leave, even when she wished he would. They turn towards her door at the sound of her mother calling up,

"Serena Van Der Woodsen! Blair come down, it's Serena!"

Blair takes a deep breath before squaring her shoulders, "Here we go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl by way of books or show, because if I did own the show: Season 5 would have been completely different and Dan would have never been Gossip girl or if he was he wouldn't have gotten to have an endgame of Derena. Serenate and Rufly all the way!**

**Chapter 2**

**Previously:**

_They turn towards her door at the sound of her mother calling up,_

" _Serena Van der Woodsen! Blair come down, it's Serena!"_

_Blair takes a deep breath before squaring her shoulders, "Here we go."_

Blair was the picture of poise and grace as she walked down the stairs from her bedroom with Chuck, following behind her. They go their separate ways once they reach the ground floor. Chuck to the bar for a refill and Blair, down the hallway to greet Serena.

As Blair pushes open the door leading from the kitchen to the entertaining area, she takes a look around, spotting Nate to her right with a look on his face that she had never seen when he looked at her. It took only a second for her to realize that this was his face whenever he looked at Serena, and that he didn't even see Blair, his girlfriend of so many years, in this moment, he only saw _her_.

Blair turns her head to the left and pauses as she sees Serena for the first time in a year. This was Serena Van der Woodsen, with hair that shines even when it's not in the sun and an air of effortless perfection that takes Blair hours to get. Even though she'd been traveling for hours, she still managed to look gorgeous. This was Blair's best friend in the entire world, or so she'd thought before last year, and even before the big revelation, Blair had already accepted that as much as she loved her best friend, she equally hated her too.

Blair put on her big society smile that came so naturally, and gave Serena as big a hug as was expected of her.

"Hi, Oh my gosh, Serena! I've missed you! Come, we're about to have dinner!" She gushed happily.

"I'll set up a place at the table next to Blair…" Eleanor added as they started to lead Serena in the direction of the dining room.

"Actually, there's somewhere I need to go," Serena interjected as she took a step back towards the exit.

"You're leaving?" Blair inquired surprised. Maybe there was nothing to worry about, if she wasn't even going to be able to stay for dinner. Maybe she was just staying for a weekend visit… for the first time in a year.

"Yeah, I don't feel too well. I just wanted to come by and say hi." Serena explained apologetically.

Blair looked down at her hands, the classic look of disappointment at her supposed best friend's departure. Inside though, she was jumping for joy since it meant that she didn't have to see _that_ look on Nate's face for the rest of the evening.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Serena said, waving at Blair before making her quick exit.

Blair let a small smile form on her face before pausing as she took in Serena's parting words. Understanding registered in her eyes as she realized that she did, in fact, have something to worry about.

"School… So I guess she's back for good." She slowly made her way over to Kati and Iz as she spoke aloud to herself, realizing her mistake when they both looked over to her in surprise and asked; "Didn't you know she was coming?"

"Of course I did. I just wanted it to be a surprise." She stated with an easy smile, quickly covering her mistake. Blair left them without another word, effectively dismissing them, before she was joined by her mother.

"It's such a shame that Serena couldn't stay for dinner, she always seemed to have brought vibrancy and life to a party, don't you agree, Dear?"

Blair mentally scoffed before she plastered a smile on her face and looked to her mother.

"Yes, Serena always had a vibrancy to her, Mother."

"Blair, are you wearing one of my creations?" Eleanor asked, just realizing what her daughter was clothed in tonight.

Blair's smile turned more genuine as she nodded, "Yes, I hope you don't mind-"

Eleanor smiled with pride. "Nonsense…Although next time, let me know you're going to wear one of them, so we have time to make sure that it's properly fitted. Not everyone is blessed to have a metabolism like Serena's."

Luckily, Eleanor was then greeted by one of her guests and led them over to the dining room; dismissing Blair- as easily as Blair had done to Kati and Iz not five minutes ago- unaware of the pain in Blair's eyes that she quickly concealed along with the moisture forming behind her lids.

No one had the ability to cut Blair down, without even trying, quite like her mother.

As Blair closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath, she felt someone come up beside her. When she opened them, she saw a glass of gin martini in front of her.

"I figured you could use one of these." She takes it quickly and drinks it down in two single gulps before handing it back to him. Chuck, after taking the glass and putting it on a nearby table, turned to her, while leaning against the nearby wall. Silently asking what her next move was.

Having already decided, she sends him a coy smile- her mother's words pushed to the back of her mind- and makes her way over to Nate. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body against him as she leans up and whisper into his ear, "I have a surprise for you. Meet me at the Palace tomorrow night?"

Blair smiles as Nate looks over at her and nods. She gives him a lingering kiss as conformation. Serena may be back for good, but Blair refused to let her take anything else from her. Everything will be perfect after tomorrow night, when she finally gives her virginity to Nate, he won't ever think about Serena again.

**Word is that S bailed on B's party in under 90 seconds, and didn't even have one lemon cello. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act? Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell…**

**You know you love me**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

**A/N: I'm absolutely ecstatic about the reception and feedback to this story. This was my first ever fanfic many moons ago. I've recently realized how much I missed being creative and writing so I decided I'd repost, edit and finish this series that I began. This part one is already finished and ready to go, but the sequel was where I hit a road block and never took the time to finish. But while reposting this story I have been feeling my creative juices flowing and I plan to get back to it.**

**I love you all and I'll be back in about a week with more Serena and Blair, Chuck and some Nate, and an introduction of little Jenny Humphrey.** **:D**

**-Plei4fun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the feel of being jerked forward, Chuck wakes up from the back of his limo with a soft, "What the fuck?" He opens the door forcefully and gets out of the car, pulling his fingers thru his hair, clearly irritated, only to see some badly dressed homeless boy waving apologetically.

"Sorry!" The boy exclaims, before running off down the sidewalk in a hurry.

Chuck rolled his eyes and got back in the car as he told Arthur to go on to Nate's place before muttering, "I thought things like that only came out of Brooklyn."

After pulling up in front of Nathaniel's, he leans back into the leather seats, waiting for Nate to come out of his townhouse so they can go to school. His thoughts running over the events of the previous night and decides to do a bit of recon work to find out where exactly Nate's head is at.

On the outside, the world viewed Nate and Chuck to be the closest out of the upper crust of the Upper East Side kids and, up until sometime during the past year, he would have agreed.

It started with the night of the Shepherd wedding. Chuck was all for playing the field and not focusing all your attention on one girl, but he was also all for being honest with the girl while doing it. That way they don't get too emotionally attached and started expecting things like commitment and a relationship. Chuck rolled his eyes at that thought. As if things like that just _happen_ without careful consideration.

Despite what others thought, Chuck Bass wasn't necessarily against relationships. He just sets a higher standard than most that has yet to be met by any of the girls that he graced his sheets with their presence. One of the first things to take into consideration is that he had to be challenged and be willing to spend time with the girl outside of the bedroom and frankly, after all of his sexcapades, no one has managed to keep his attention in that way…with the one exception of Blair Waldorf.

Blair Waldorf.

Now that's someone he never considered to be closer to than Nathaniel. He still wasn't sure why, after he saw Nathaniel with Serena, that he told her. He wasn't normally a snitch and was a firm believer in the bro code: bros before hoes, but she was there in his suite, months after the fact that everyone found out that Serena had fled to Connecticut for boarding school; not to mention Blair was drunk and Nate was nowhere to be found.

Maybe it was because she actually confided in him that she didn't know why or that Serena had even left until the morning of when she went by her place to walk to school. Or maybe it was because the scandal with her parents recently broke with her father also coming out of the closet. He just knew that he recognized the start of a downward spiral and Blair needed a friend and, with her two confidants Serena and Nate both wrapped up in their own problems to notice, she was alone.

So, very uncharacteristically, he decided to be that friend to her, and one night he told her what he saw that faithful day. At first she didn't believe him, but he could see that she knew that he had nothing to lie about. She knew that Serena would, in fact, do something like that and that Nate would too because of his infatuation with Serena that he always had even when he and Blair first started dating.

It wasn't until almost a month later that he found out about her little bathroom worship problem; something that, again, no one knew about except for Dorota, Blair's maid, Serena, and now him. Since Dorota wouldn't have been home for another 30 minutes later, Chuck stayed and talked Blair into getting some help; even going to the extent of blackmailing her with exposure to Eleanor. With the help of the polish maid, Blair got better and they grew even closer with this new secret that they shared.

Since that day, Chuck had grown very protective of Blair to the point that it, when he stopped to think about it, was almost embarrassing how available he made himself be for her. Chuck was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and Nathaniel slipping in.

"Finally, I was growing concerned that you were going to ditch and not even bother to inform me," Chuck frowned as he took note of Nathaniel's slight perspiration on his forehead.

"Sorry man, I had to run an errand and I figured I could make it back before you got here."

"What errand would that be?" Chuck asked appearing nonchalant as he looked out his window, giving off the appearance that he was just making conversation.

"Just something for my mom," Nate lied not successfully, but Chuck chose to let it go; having an idea but not wanting to jump to conclusions just yet.

"So how do you think today is going to go, with Serena back in town?" Chuck asked as he carefully steered the conversation to where he wanted it to go.

"I'm sure it'll be the same as it was before she left," Chuck glances at Nathaniel, noticing that he was now looking out the other window and decides to continue on with the conversation.

"You know, Serena looked effing hot last night. There's something wrong with that level of perfection, it needs to be…violated," Chuck gives his signature smirk when Nathaniel looks back at him and responds with a grunt, "You are deeply disturbed."

"And yet, you know I'm right. You're telling me that if you had the chance-," Chuck persists.

"I have a girlfriend," Nate interrupts.

"You guys have been dating since kindergarten and you haven't sealed the deal," Chuck said with his smirk still in place as he finds amusement in Nathaniel's choir boy act.

"Who says seal the deal?!" Nate laughs. Chuck releases a chuckle as the limo pulls up in front of the school, climbing out after him. Just as Chuck took a step away from the car he gets bumped into from behind. Full of anger at being attacked he spins around with a vicious, "Watch where you're going-"

"I'm sorry man, my mistake-"

"You? You're that homeless guy that my driver almost ran over earlier! What are you following us or something?" Chuck looks at him with disgust.

The homeless man frowns in confusion before responding, "No, I'm Dan Humphrey…We go to the same school, same uniform?" He motions between them and their similar attire.

Chuck sneers at the kid and just walks away, remarking towards Nathaniel, "They apparently just let anyone in this place."

**xoxo**

Blair sat down on the highest step of the Met at lunch time, as her minions took their seats a step below her on either side, with a sigh; for the first time all day she felt as if she could finally breathe. The entire school was buzzing about the return of Serena Van Der Woodsen, it was as if they had nothing else to talk about! She can now, finally, focus her thoughts on her planned evening with Nate as well as her party tomorrow. It was going to be THE social event to start off the school year and nothing other than perfection would suffice.

Not because it was for charity for some endangered bird or what have you, but because she was the chairwoman of the committee and if it was not presented perfectly her reputation would be tarnished. It's not like Blair cared about birds, with the exception of ducks, she was only on this committee so that she can look even more perfect on her Yale application.

Blair smiled to herself as she let herself get swept away in her daydream of when she's at Yale. She'd spend her time studying and going to the Princeton game with daddy, Nate would come up from Dartmouth to visit on weekends. Everything will be perfect.

And everything will be set into motion tonight when she gives her virginity to him and he'd finally realize that he and she were meant to be together, and he won't even look twice at Serena again.

"Hello, Blair. Um, I have the invitations you wanted." Blair was pulled from her plans of later at the sound of the voice. She smiles her queen smile as she sees that it's that Jenny Humphrey girl. She motions for Iz to take the offered box from Jenny's hands and hands it to her.

As Blair was flipping through the invitations, she was very pleased as she heard Kati exclaim, "They're so cute!"

"They should be framed or something," Iz adds on at the sight of her queen being pleased with what she saw.

Blair smiled up at Jenny as she gave her final seal of approval, "Not bad work." She hands the invitation designated with Jenny's name on it back to her. "Here's yours, as promised."

"Thanks," Jenny smiled as she holds her special invitation, her key to officially start her way to becoming popular.

Blair finished putting the invitations back in the box after handing Iz and Kati's theirs and looks up just as Serena was jogging up the steps to them, " _just when I was able to finally breathe."_ Blair thought as she prepared herself.

"Hey," Serena started as she took a spoonful of yogurt and pressed it to her perfectly glossed lips. "Here you guys are, I looked all over the dining hall for you." _Of course you did, you still don't seem to get how things are run around here now_ , Blair continued to think to herself.

"Oh, hi, I'm Serena." Blair watched as Serena put on her dazzling smile and introduced herself to Jenny.

"I know, I mean… hi I'm Jenny." Blair rolled her eyes lightly as she thought _great, another Serena worshiper; she's not that perfect, people!_ Sensing their queen's displeasure Kati and Iz rolled their eyes too at Jenny's obvious hero worship.

"So, when's the party?" Serena asked as she picked up Kati's invitation from off the ground. Kati looked to Iz and then Blair with a slightly irritated face as if to say, _is she really coming this late in the game?_

Blair simply smiled up at Serena, more than happy to put her in her place, "Saturday." Giving a glance to both her minions and, happy with what she sees as their loyalty to her, continues, "And, you're kind of not invited." Blair savored the slight look of shock on Serena's face, but she wasn't quite finished.

"Since until twelve hours ago, everyone thought you were at boarding school. Now we're full, and Jenny already used up all the invites," she says lightly as she glances over at Jenny to confirm her story.

"Um, actually-," Jenny tried to explain, but Blair was not having it and interrupted with a firm dismissal stating, "You can go now," with a smile worthy of her status as Queen.

Blair watches Jenny leave the steps and looks back at Serena, "Sorry" with a smile and a light shrug, not really sorry at all.

"No, it's okay. I got a lot of stuff to do anyway," Serena responded as she dropped the invitation beside Kati where she picked it up.

Blair mentally shrugs off the attempted snub and begins to gather her things and stands up, "Well, we should get going then, unless you want us to wait for you? Looks like you have a lot of yogurt left," Blair smirks as she sees Serena finally getting that things are no longer how they used to be between them and the school itself.

"No, go ahead."

Blair gives a fake, sweet smile to her and makes her way down the steps, followed respectfully by Kati and Iz, only stopping when she hears her name being called by Serena.

"Blair, think we could meet tonight?"

Irritated, but determined to not lose this stand-off Blair responds, "I'd love to, but I'm doing something with Nate tonight."

"The Palace, 8 o'clock? Nate will wait," Serena says forcing Blair hand. Instead of coming off complacent Blair concedes with her condition, "I could probably do a half hour," shrugging lightly.

"Thanks for making the time," Serena states, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You're my best friend," Blair smirks with equal amounts of sarcasm before turning away and shrugging lightly to her minions as if what just happened wasn't a big deal. Glad that she was able to keep the upper hand and did not appear weak in front of the help.

**Spotted on the steps of the Met: An S and B power struggle. Did S think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were? Did B think that S would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? There's nothing that Gossip girl loves more than a good cat fight and this could be a classic.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

**A/N: So there we go! I gave you a N and C scene, some B and S showdown. And we got to meet Little Jenny Humphrey. But as a special treat, you got to officially meet lonely boy! All wrapped up in a chapter that was longer than the last. Personally, I didn't understand why Chuck Bass of all people would be on a city bus, that's so poor! (speaking as someone who IS in fact poor lol) So I took creative license and fixed it. Hope you like the new scene because I had a good laugh while I wrote it! ;)**

**Special thanks to all my Kudos and to those who are reading this story!**

**I love you all and next chapter, which I can tell you just from writing the first scene of it that it will be longer than this one, we'll have the sitdown of B and S, and we'll have a C and S, N and B, and of course (since they weren't together in this chapter) B and C, twice! What can I say? It's obvious that I have my favorites to write ;)! And please feel free to send in reviews and thoughts and Kudos!**

**-Plei4fun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After dismissing her minions for the afternoon, Blair begins her walk home quickly to prepare for tonight. Now, not only does she have to get everything ready at the hotel room, she also has to prepare for this sit down with Serena.

Blair rolled her eyes at the latter upon realizing that she was being followed. She looked over her right shoulder and smiles at what she sees; stopping in her tracks as she turns towards the limo, "Stalk me much, Bass?"

Chuck smirks at her wit and calls out from the inside, "I read the Gossip girl blast and thought that you had need of me in regards to your next move." He motions her into the car as he opens the door and slides over, not doubting that she would join him.

Blair thinks on it briefly before nodding to herself that she DID in fact need someone to bounce ideas off of and, since he was the only one other than Serena and Nate that knew what was going on, Chuck was her only option. She gracefully slid into the limo, shutting the door behind her.

Chuck decides to get the ball rolling to allow her to prepare her thoughts with, "So, I gave Nathaniel a ride to school today, to figure out where his head is at."

Blair nods as she looks at him, "And?"

"He wasn't at home at first. He claims that he was out running an errand for his mother, which was a lie. I think that he went to go see Serena," Chuck explained softly as he pours himself a glass of scotch from the mini bar.

"And why do you think that?" Blair frowned, feeling her irritation grow if what Chuck said was true.

"Mostly just a feeling. That and the question of why would he need to lie to me, his best friend of all people, about where he was this morning. I proceeded to steer the conversation to Serena to see if he would confide in me officially, and he, of course, played the role of devoted boyfriend," He takes a sip from his glass.

"So why do you think Serena wants to meet with you?"

Blair released a sigh and looked ahead before answering, "Who knows? Hopefully she finally got the point I made on the steps today and will try to make amends. Was it just me or did she look a bit…guilty at the party last night?" She turns her head back to Chuck, honestly wanting his opinion.

"You think she feels remorse for what she did?" Chuck asks as he contemplates it. "It would be the most opportune time for her to confess, to have a clean slate," he takes another sip of his scotch.

"True. But she also would run the risk of alienating me from her.," Blair motions for Chuck to follow her up as she steps out of the limo when it stops outside of her building. The two are quiet as they make their way up the elevator, not wanting to be overheard. When the doors open at Blair's penthouse, they make their way up to Blair's room. Chuck taking a seat on Blair's bed and Blair heading into her walk-in closet to get out of her uniform.

"At the rate it's going with both of them, one of them is going to tell you sometime soon. The question is: who's going to do it?" Chuck states as he waits for her to come out.

Blair frowns as she responds, "Why do you think either one would? Especially Nate, since he's had about a year to do it?" She slips out of her skirt tosses it into her hamper for Dorota to clean along with her blouse. She finds a cute, striped skirt that sits just above her knees and pairs it with a black turtleneck sweater. She slides on her black stockings before grabbing her stiletto Jimmy Choos as she leaves the closet, being sure to take off her yellow headband and exchange it for a red one as she goes and sits at her vanity.

"Because I know Nathaniel, and with your determination to give him your virtue," he smirks before continuing, "He will feel guilty and mess it up with a confession of his sins."

Blair pauses as she messes with her hair and looks at him through the mirror. "No, he wouldn't do that to me. He's kept quiet this long; I don't believe that he would ruin something this important to me to be that selfish."

"He will, especially if I'm right and he went to go see Serena this morning," Chuck stands up from the bed, sauntering towards her until he's standing right behind her. His eyes find hers in the mirror "As I said in the car, she would most likely tell you tonight at the sit down if she's even going to do that."

Blair breaks eye contact, upset at the doom that seems to be awaiting her tonight when only at lunch she thought that it was going to be perfect. "I guess…it depends on who tells me first, but I honestly don't think Nate would wait until now to finally tell me…unless he still has feelings for her." She says softly before looking back up at him through her mirror, not liking that thought at all.

Chuck nods, not liking how obviously upset Blair is and decides to fix it. He rests his chin on the crown of her head and gives her his signature smirk as he lifts up one of her hands and kisses the back of it. "Or you could ditch them both; I'm sure that we could find something to…entertain ourselves with."

"You're such a Basshole. And a perve." Blair scoffs and takes her hand back with a small smile.

"You know it's one of the many reasons why you adore me," he continues to smirk as he places a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I plead the fifth," she looks away coyly, feeling her self-confidence grow at the light banter and flirting. She begins to apply her make up as she speaks, "Now, back to the matter at hand."

Chuck stands up straight with a nod in agreement, "If Serena tells you tonight, I think you should take this as an opportunity to ex-communicate completely, that is if that's still what you want."

"I think I'll play it by ear, it depends on her explanation on what happened, but I'm not completely throwing out ex-communication yet. And if she doesn't tell me?" Blair asks as she puts on her eye shadow, liking the plan for the first option.

Chuck shrugs lightly, "We'll figure something out later; right now it's probably best to prepare for the worst case scenario."

"Sounds good to me, can't beat good old fashion blackmail at a time of secrets and lies, if necessary. Besides, her not telling me would also make her a liar. And if Nate tells me?" She pauses as she thinks out loud, "I don't want to break up with him. I would still like to try to move forward from it."

Chuck just sighs at her declaration of not wanting to break up with Nate, having had this argument with her before, "Playing the understanding girlfriend of a cheater does have its perks. You _would_ be able to secure that he doesn't speak to her again, but it would have to be something he offers up."

Blair nods as she swipes her deep, red lipstick on to her lips, feeling that she'll need the red color to boost her feeling of power, "So the plan is set, and hopefully all goes well."

Chuck nods as well as he prepares to leave her to her prepping, "Keep me posted?"

"Of course," Blair responds as she gives herself the once over, picking up her anchor pendant necklace to go with her outfit, "What are you up to tonight, anyway?"

"The usual, I do have a reputation to uphold," He smirks at her as he takes his leave of her bedroom.

Blair continues to sit at her vanity, praying that the truth doesn't come out tonight. That she could have this perfect night with Nate and she can pretend with the rest of the world, with the exception of Chuck Bass, that her life was indeed perfect.

**xoxo**

Blair took a deep breath as she walked into the bar located just off the lobby of the Palace hotel, briefly glancing at her Cartier watch to check the time, pleased that she was five minutes late to her meeting with Serena. She takes a moment to take in the ambiance and the music floating through the air. It's times like this that she loved her life.

Deciding to take a few minutes before heading in to look for Serena, she begins to check over her appearance. " _Just because she called this meeting doesn't mean that she's in charge of the situation. I'll hear what she has to say and then I'll leave."_ She thought to herself as she gives herself one last look over, using the mirror on the nearby wall.

She paused for a moment and took a look around before spotting Serena at the bar waiting for her. Taking her time, she made her way over to Serena, taking the bar stool beside her as she orders herself a gin martini with extra olives.

She was surprised that Serena didn't already have a drink in front of her, " _Maybe she has changed since she was last in New York,"_ she thought silently, eating one of her olives, as she waits for Serena to start the conversation, after all she was the one who asked her here.

"So, how's your mom doing with the divorce and everything?" She asked to start off.

Blair continued to chew a bit surprised that Serena decided that her mother's divorce was the first thing that she wanted to talk about, but she responded aloofly with a nod, "Great."

Serena smiled at her as Blair pursed her lips in thought as she continues, "So my dad left her for another man," she shrugged, "she lost 15 pounds and got an eye-lift. It's been good for her," never breaking eye contact with Serena as she took a sip from her glass nonchalantly.

"I'm really sorry," Serena apologizes obviously getting that if she would have been there she wouldn't have needed to have asked such a question.

Feeling her irritation grow over this particular subject, Blair replied after swallowing her drink and setting the glass down, being sure that she kept her voice down, refusing to make a scene, "Yeah I could tell. Since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening."

"No, I-I know. I was just…boarding school-" Serena releases a forced and light laugh as she gives her half-ass excuse for why she left Blair in her time of need.

Blair decided to focus on the topic of why she left, purposely acting as if she didn't know what happened just _before_ Serena left the city, "I don't even know why you went to boarding school to begin with." Giving Serena a look of confusion and a shake of her head she continued, "Do you know how it felt? Calling your house when you didn't show up at school and your mom says " _Serena didn't tell you? That she moved to Connecticut?"_

"I just," Serena hesitated as she looked down at the bar before looking back at Blair, "I had to go, I ju-." Blair listened and watched carefully mentally thinking that maybe Serena would tell her what happened between her and Nate, but as Serena continued on she realized that she wasn't going to confess anything and that made Blair feel a bit sad.

"I needed to get away from everything. Please, just trust me," Serena pleaded to Blair.

"How can I trust you? When I feel like I don't even _know_ you?" Blair asked, for the first time being truthful about her thoughts.

"Let's fix that!" Serena replied eagerly, "I saw you at school with Kati and Iz and I get it. I don't want to take that away from you."

Blair felt her anger flare up again at the insinuation that Serena just made, "Because it's just yours to take if you want it."

"No, that's not what I mean," Serena protested. Blair raised her eyebrows at her as if to say _then what did you mean?_ Serena decided to start again, "I've missed you. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be, you know? Like walking to school together, dancing on tables at Bungalow, midnight swimming at your mom's country house?" Serena asked with a smile at all their shared memories.

Blair, despite her best efforts, felt her sadness return and ate her last olive from her drink at Serena's words. Admitting to herself silently that she did miss that stuff with her too. And since Serena, obviously, wasn't going to tell her what happened that caused her to leave in the first place, Blair decided to just bury it in the back of her mind and just pretend that it didn't.

Only the four of them knew what happened and as far as Serena and Nate went, they thought she was ignorant of it, so she could easily continue on as if she had no knowledge. The only thing with that thought was that she would now have to continue to watch Serena very carefully in regards to Nate.

"B, you're like my sister. And with our families, we need each other," Serena finishes.

Storing away all her reservations about this friendship for later, Blair responds with a bit of a smile as she decides to at least see if she could do this, "Well, you've missed some classic Eleanor Waldorf meltdowns. If it wasn't such a tragedy, it would have been funny." Blair smirks before whispering, "Actually it kind of was."

Serena shares a laugh with Blair, the tension in the air dissipating as most of the problems between the two friends flew away. "I should have been there," Serena says softly, he voice littered with regret, as she takes Blair's hand in her own.

"Well, you are now," Blair smiles at her with a nod, mentally deciding that she _could_ do this. She could continue on with her life as if nothing had happened between Serena and Nate, and still have her best friend and her perfect boyfriend. As long as no one spoke of it she could continue on as if everything was fine.

Blair takes a glance at her watch and notices the time before saying, "I have to go and meet Nate. Kind of have something special planned." She smiles excitedly as she deemed this chapter in her life officially closed.

"Well I don't want to keep you, but…" Serena pulls Blair into a hug that, after a second of hesitation, Blair returns. "I love you, B."

"I love you too, S," Blair responds with a genuine smile before taking her leave. Slowly slipping on her coat at the end of the bar as she goes over and over the conversation she just had with her best friend. Feeling sad, angry, and most of all resigned that she could never trust Serena as much as she once did before with the secret still out there, but she would just let it go.

Blair glances over her shoulder at Serena once more, just in time to catch her finishing off Blair's drink in one gulp. _Maybe she DOES feel guilt for what she did before she left,_ Blair thought silently as she took out her cell phone to send a quick text to Chuck as she heads out of the bar to go to the Plaza for her night with Nate.

**She didn't tell me, but I'm ready to move on. She seems guilty enough and if anyone I would say that she would be the one to say something compared to N. –B.W.**

She didn't have to wait long for a reply as she slipped into the cab. Opening her phone to look at what Chuck said.

**If that's your wish. You know I'm here for you if it becomes too much. ;) –C.B.**

Blair sighs softly as she leans her head back against the back of the seat and nods. She knows that he will always be there for her. He was the only one that she could fully trust, without fearing a betrayal and he had fully earned it that day when he came by her place and saw her on her bathroom floor.

Shaking her head firmly, not wanting to go back to that dark place, Blair instead focused on what was going to happen tonight and smiled happily. Everything was going to be perfect.

**Spotted at the Palace Hotel: S and B having a heart to heart. Hmm, why so thirsty, S? You may have won over B, for now, but we still think you're hiding something.**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

**xoxo**

After sending his response to Blair, Chuck heard a knock on his door. Mentally going over his agenda for the day, he doesn't recall inviting anyone and decides to go see who it could possibly be. After checking through the peephole, he pauses before opening the door with a flourish and a smirk, "Nathaniel! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Nathaniel walks in with a soft smile and a nod, "Hey Chuck, I need to talk to you about something. You busy?"

Chuck shuts the door behind him before making his way to the bar to take out his stash, "For you Nathaniel, I'm always available. And you look like you need something to help you relax a little bit." He motions for Nate to take a seat on the couch as he starts to prepare the joint; having an idea of what Nate came to talk about with him, and knowing that Nate would get to the point in his own time.

After fifteen minutes had passed where they basically just passed the joint back and forth, Nate finally got to it, "I'm supposed to be meeting Blair at the Plaza in thirty minutes…I think that she and I are going to go to the next level."

Chuck grins, "And yet you don't sound happy about it. Nathaniel, you two have been dating since kindergarten, you're finally going to have sex with your girlfriend and you sound as if you're going to your execution."

Nate smiles a little, "No man, I'm good. I just-, " He hesitates.

"What? Is there suddenly a problem that I'm not aware of?" Chuck asks, knowing full well what it was. Nate's guilty conscience was rearing its head.

"There is no problem," Nate reassures, not sure if he was reassuring Chuck or himself. "I don't know. It just...Do you ever feel like our whole lives are planned out for us? That we're just gonna-," He pauses before voicing his deepest fear, "End up like our parents?"

Chuck looks down at the joint in his hand, fearing that maybe that is what was going to happen to them. He quickly shakes the thought away and tries to lighten the mood a bit, "Man that is a dark thought." He chuckles as he takes a hit.

"Aren't we entitled to choose, to be happy?" Nate continues now that he has started down the road, unable, and almost unwilling, to stop.

Chuck interrupts, "Easy Socrates. What we're entitled to is a trust fund, maybe a house in the Hamptons, and a prescription drug problem. Happiness," He pauses and shakes his head a little before continuing, "Does not seem to be on the menu, so…" He passes the joint to Nate, "Have a hit and go have sex with your girlfriend because, as of today, you ARE entitled to that too."

Nate takes in Chuck's words and nods as he takes a hit, not saying anything more on the subject of his fears of the future. His thoughts though, continued to go around in circles about it. _Maybe there was a way that he could make his own choice for once,_ He thought, o _r maybe have the choice made for me to set me free._

Nate checked his watch and realized that he needed to go, "Thanks for the talk man." He stands up after putting out the joint, "I know what I'm going to do now."

Chuck had a feeling he knew what Nate was going to do too, but hoped that maybe just this once he was misreading Nate. Surely, he wouldn't ruin this night with Blair by telling her the truth. After knowing how important it was to her, but then again, maybe that's what he was hoping for. Nate was always too obedient for his own good, he always did what was expected of him; he'll tell her the truth in order that she'd be the one to set him free instead of just doing it himself.

In theory, it sounds like a great plan, but he runs the risk of her not doing what he expects her to do and simply holds onto him tighter. That's the thing about Nate, he never thinks things through and look at all the angles. Especially when it came to Blair, him choosing to tell her tonight but not following through with breaking up will lead her to believe that there was still hope for them.

Chuck polishes off his scotch from earlier and stands up before responding with a grin, "I'll walk you down, there's someone waiting at the bar with my name all over her." _I think it's about time that I have a little talk with Serena. If it goes down the way I think it will tonight, it's always good to have a few aces up my sleeve for later._ Chuck thought as he pats Nate's back in friendship.

Nate shakes his head, not at all surprised, "I don't know how you do it man." He states as the leave the suite and heads to the elevators.

"I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck smirks as the elevator door closes them inside.

**xoxo**

Blair checked her phone after receiving the text from Nate that he was on his way and proceeded to light all the candles she'd arranged carefully around the room. She felt nervous, but she felt that after tonight it'll be the beginning of a new chapter for her.

She went into the bathroom and ran the brush through her hair a few times, before touching up her lip gloss. She gave her outfit a once over and hoped that Nate liked what she chose. Sometimes when she put the most effort in her outfit choices are the ones that he doesn't notice at all, and tonight it is important that he thinks of her as beautiful.

Chuck's words of the potential prediction that Nate will tell her of his indiscretion, loomed over her head as she took her seat and crossed her legs, facing the door. Blair mentally shook her head as she thought _no. He wouldn't do that to me; he loves me. He'll want this to be perfect for me._

She heard the lock on the door move and took a deep breath to prepare for when he first catches sight of her. Waiting with a smile as the love of her life walked into the room.

Her smile became more genuine when his first response to the sight of her was, "Wow."

Still feeling nervous, she stands up from her chair and speaks, "Hi."

"Hi," he says back, in the back of Blair's mind she noticed that he didn't seem happy, but she just mentally brushed it off hoping that it was just nerves.

She slowly makes her way over to him, motioning to the room as she asks, "Is it too much? I wanted it to be special." She feels her excitement grow as she finally feels like it was going to happen tonight.

She reaches forward and hooks her index finger under his chin and pulls him to her as she kisses his lips. Their lips barely brush against each other's before he's already turning his head away from her, but Blair was determined and simply turned his head back to her and kissed his lips again.

It's when he pulls away from her again that she finally notices that he's not as into this as she was; she frowns and leans back from him as she asks, "What's wrong?"

He looked Blair in the eye as she ran her fingers along his jaw and began to speak, "Look, I don't know how to say this…or even if it's the right thing to do…"

Blair felt herself stiffen at his words, mentally begging him to stop. To not do this to her, don't ruin this dream she's had of them finally being together.

He continues on, "But um…there's something I need to tell you." He leads her over to the bench in front of the king size bed and has her take a seat beside him.

As Blair took her place she finally realized that Nate was in fact going to tell her what happened last year, and she felt pain and anger that he would be that selfish and ruin this night to clear his conscience.

As he delved more and more into what had happened, Blair felt herself feeling nauseous: Serena dancing on top of the bar with a bottle of Champagne in her hands with Nate trying to get her down, the bottle accidentally opening and spraying them both, him pulling her down onto his lap as he sat on the bar stool and their first kiss.

Blair felt the first tear slide down her cheek as he told the tale, hearing all of this for the first time. Chuck was actually gentlemanly enough to spare her the details. He was kind enough to just say what happened that day and not give the mental visual of what lead up to it. Nate wasn't so kind; who knows, maybe he thought he was.

When he paused in his story, Blair hoped that he was just going to confess to some of it; that she would still be able to pretend that it was something as minor as a kiss so she asked him, giving him the opportunity to just end her pain, "But, that was it, right? You guys…kissed."

When he didn't respond and all he did was look away from her. She felt her heart break as he continued on with the story, dashing all of her hopes and denials with every word he spoke. She stood up as she felt more tears gather in her eyes, the words from her conversation with Chuck in her bedroom roared in her ears, her theory on why he would tell her now after a year of silence. She turns to looks at Nate.

He gets up after he finishes and he even has the nerve to try to touch her. Blair couldn't bare it and simply pushed him away from her as she screamed, "I knew it! I always knew there was something! Get out!"

As Nate shut the door behind him all she could do was just let herself fall back down onto the bench they both sat on together and let herself cry, covering her face in shame at her stupidity. How could she have thought that today was ever going to go perfect? If Serena wasn't going to ruin it then of course it would have been Nate!

Now she didn't even have the luxury of just forgetting that she knew and let life go on as it was. Now she had to accept and react to what happened when in reality all she wanted to do was to pretend. Why couldn't he have let her just pretend? Blair began to feel powerless and out of control and she didn't like it one bit.

She quickly grabbed her phone from her purse, tears streaming down her face, and texted the person that said to always call when she felt like this. Hopefully they were paying attention to their phone and would respond because the last thing Blair Waldorf needed right this second was a relapse.

**A/N: Who do you think she's texting? ;) I decided that this was a good stopping point. I hope that you guys like the chapter and are able to understand our Blair a bit on her reasons and I hope I successfully showed a bit more of the Blair and Chuck relationship at this point. Please send your thoughts! I love the response of this story so far and since it is my first story ever you can imagine how nerve-racking it is to put yourself out there like this and I just want to say thank you for being so positive and sweet.**

**I'd like to send a thank you to the Kudos and subscribers!**

**Thank you all for your love and attention, as an only child I admit I need it in order to feel good about myself ;) I love you all and feel free to send me a review on your thoughts so far on this story.**

**-Plei4fun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Chuck waved Nate off in the cab he took a deep breath before heading back inside in search of Serena. Already having an idea of a plan he smiled and greeted people as he looked around and found her at the bar with what was obviously not her first drink of the night. " _Still the same old Serena Van Der Woodsen."_ he thought to himself as he made his way over, walking through a group of three girls with a simple, "Move, please."

He took a seat on the bar stool beside her with a smirk and a soft, "I love this town."

Serena looked over at him, her eyes glazed over a bit but still aware of her surroundings, as she rolled her eyes after recognizing who took the seat beside her. She took a deep breath and pushed her hands through her hair as Chuck continued to talk.

"I'm going to have to tell my father that the hotel he just bought is serving minors," Chuck shakes his head in mock sadness before looking over at Serena.

"And if you get a drink, they're also serving pigs," Serena retorts as she rests her head on her hand, not making a move to leave her spot.

Chuck smirks, not impressed with the comeback from the blonde, since it what has been said about him since the 7th grade when he became the persona that _is_ Chuck Bass. He patronized her with a grin and a response, "Oooo, I love it when you talk dirty."

"You just love it when a girl talks to you," Serena states as she sits up from the bar a bit.

"Actually, I prefer them when they're not talking," Chuck says with a shrug as he watches Serena finish up her current martini; he begins to feel a bit bored with their banter as he thinks to himself, " _it's just not the same as when I banter with Waldorf. It's almost like when I have these sessions with Nathaniel, and I feel that I have to use smaller words in order to keep it going."_

"Mmm, I've missed your witty banter," Serena responds softly as she puts her glass down as she looks behind the bar at the wall.

Chuck, sensing an opening for the real reason that he was there, nods and states, "Let's catch up," not wanting to draw her suspicions on his hidden agenda and wishing to savor this moment, Chuck adds, "…take our clothes off, stare at each other…"

Serena scoffs at his implication, not at all suspicious, "How about I just get a bite to eat. I've been drinking on an empty stomach."

Chuck frowns a bit in confusion, taking in the information as he clarifies, "Heard you didn't do that anymore…"

Serena simply shrugs as she looks over at him, "Special occasion."

"Oh," Chuck nods in mock understanding as he looks away and decides move them to somewhere more private for their conversation. He offers, "Well, how about a grilled cheese with truffle oil. You _do_ love truffles."

Serena looks at him, a bit surprise that he remembered that she did, in fact, love truffles, and responds, "Enough to know it's not on the menu."

"Good thing I'm connected," he says bluntly as he reels her into his trap.

Serena looks down at her drink and finishes it off before deciding to go ahead and accept with a slap to the top of the bar and a slight spin of her chair she stands up. A bit unstable, but she manages to catch herself as Chuck reaches out to break her fall a bit. She pushes his hand away as she responds, "Only because I'm hungry."

Serena walks away, unaware of Chuck as he rolls his eyes and thinks to himself, " _I do have some standards Serena, you're not that desirable."_ He follows after her slowly, making sure that she doesn't fall and hurt herself or others, and leads her to the kitchens in the back.

After getting her set up with her sandwich, Chuck gives the head chef, Alfonzo, a very impressive tip, "Alfonzo, you're set. Now, have a good night, we're closing the kitchens early." Alfonzo just grins thinking that Mr. Bass was going to have some fun with his lady friend; when in reality that was the farthest from the young heir's mind.

Chuck watches as everyone leaves and makes his way over to Serena, standing in front of her as she takes another bite of her sandwich; looking as if she hadn't eaten in days as she exclaims, "Oh my god, this is so good!"

"Well if you're looking for a way to thank me I've got a couple of ideas," Chuck responds out of habit as he undoes his jacket button, leaning against the nearby table.

"It's a sandwich Chuck," Serena states as she takes another bite.

Chuck decides to up the game a bit and leans closer, putting his hand on her knee with a smirk on his face. Serena pushes his hand away with a laugh as she wipes her hands with a napkin, "This is, nu uh, no, this is not going to happen right now." She moves to stand up, but Chuck's next words causes her to pause.

"You worried about Nate finding out?"

She looks at him quizzically, not knowing where he's going with his question, but hoping that he doesn't go where she fears he is, "What?"

"Last year, the Sheppard wedding…You think I don't know why you left town?" He smirks as he continues to talk, loving the look of fear in her eyes, "Best friend and the boyfriend…that's pretty classy, S. I think you're more like me than you'd admit."

"No…No that was then," Serena tries to explain as she looks away from him, feeling herself become more overwhelmed with her fear that Chuck would tell Blair, "I'm trying to change."

Chuck purses his lips as she finishes speaking, figuring that he could play this game a bit longer when he hears his phone go off, alerting him that he's received a text message.

Chuck took out his phone and saw that it was from Blair with just three simple words: **I need you.-B**.

He responded quickly with: **I'll be there in ten minutes, text me the room #-C.B.**

Chuck straightens up from his position beside Serena and gives her a smirk, a smirk that showed that he knew that he had her in his pocket to use or destroy later. Not wanting to linger too long, having an idea of what happened with Blair and only imagining what she could be about to do he says offhandedly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, a sexy brunette is in need of my services that only I can provide. Don't worry though; this conversation is far from over." Chuck leaves with a smirk at Serena, leaving her there with her misery and fear, and heads out of the bar with a purpose; anxious to get to Blair, and barely noticing that homeless kid walking into his hotel as he walks out.

**And just when B and S built a bridge it all had to come crashing down. But dry your eyes, the kiss on the lips party is around the corner and you know who loves parties? Gossip Girl**

**xoxo**

Blair sat with her robe open on the bed, looking around her at the room she'd put together for the night with tears in her eyes. It had been about ten minutes since she texted Chuck when she heard a knock on the door. Hoping against hope that maybe it was Nate, back to beg for her forgiveness or to fight for her, she opened the door, only to release a sob at who she saw. The only one that she would allow to see her tears: Chuck Bass.

Chuck pressed his lips together as he shut the door behind him quickly and pulls her into his arms, giving her a firm hug. Taking in all the effort she put in for this event as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"You know, you didn't have to go through so much trouble, I'm a sure thing," He teases lightly wanting her to stop crying. She scoffs against his chest as she lays her head against it, giving him a soft hit, finally able to pull herself together.

"He told me. He came through that door, looked at me and said that he needed to talk to me. I thought-I thought that I could pretend that it didn't happen as long as it wasn't confirmed. That as long as they kept silent, I wouldn't know for sure so I could have my life back…" Blair explained sadly as she looked up at him.

Chuck nodded in understanding before whispering, "Don't ask, don't tell and it'll be like it didn't happen." Blair nods as she looked up at him, thankful when she doesn't see an ounce of judgment or pity in his eyes in regards to her delusions.

He smirks at her playfully, "How very Upper East Side of you." He wipes her cheek, gently wiping away a stray tear before taking her hand in his and leads her over to the bed to sit down. "Well, we knew it was going to come out eventually, didn't we?"

Blair nods halfheartedly, "For a moment, I thought that it wouldn't. That…But what does it matter, it's out now, Nate's gone, probably off to find Serena and declare his undying love for her!" Blair felt her anger at the situation grow more and more. "It just figures, she comes back to town and everything is just handed to her as if she never left at all. Next she'll try to take my crown."

Chuck shakes my head, "Then don't let her. You've already shown her who is Queen, now show her what happens to those that dare to cross said Queen." He squeezes her gently to him in encouragement.

"You're right. This is my town and this is my school; I'm not going to let her just take it away from me and she deserves to be punished for the things that she has done. She was supposed to be my best friend and she broke the most important rule of all. Now she has to pay the price," Blair nods firmly as she makes her decision. "I'm done with her."

She looks over at Chuck as he smirks in approval; she found herself smirking back for a moment before she releases a sigh, wrapping herself up in her robe. "I don't want to go home tonight, but I don't want to stay here either…" She looks around at all that she did to make this night perfect.

"Well, lucky for you, I know a place." Chuck says with a smile.

Blair frowns, "I hope they've recently changed the sheets, I have no wish to catch an STD."

Chuck grins, "Don't worry, Waldorf. I wouldn't dream of putting you through that after the night you've had. Go get dressed and we'll get out of here."

Blair stands up without another word and goes into the bathroom to change back into her clothes from earlier, she pauses and looks back at him, still on the bed, "Thank you, for coming." She shuts the door behind her without waiting for his response.

"I always will, Waldorf," he says softly, more to himself than to her. He begins the process of blowing out all the candles and cleaning up the room as he waits for her to come out.

**xoxo**

Blair woke up with the feel of an arm wrapped around her waist, the feel of a firm chest pressed against her back and the sound of her phone ringing in the background. The arm lifts from her waist and reaches over to the nightstand, lifting up the phone to show that it was Nate.

Blair frowns and looks at the clock on the same nightstand, realizing that it was 11 am and it was the day of her party, which meant she was running behind schedule. She bolts up from the bed and takes the phone from the hand and answers, "Hello?"

"Hey, Blair." Nate greets, sounding nervous. Blair looks over at Chuck beside her as he stretches out with a yawn, not sure what to think of Nate's call.

"Hey, what's up?" She stands from the bed and begins to gather her things, mentally going over the list of things she needed to do before she could even hope to start getting dressed for the party tonight. She freezes when she hears a knock on the front door and looks again over at Chuck.

Chuck simply stood up, already knowing who it is, and goes to open it, revealing Dorota with a garment bag of fresh clothes and a toiletry bag for her young charge.

"I was wondering if you had time to meet with me for lunch. I really need to talk to you about last night," Blair vaguely heard Nate's words as she beams in gratitude at Chuck for arranging to have Dorota come so she can avoid taking "the walk of shame".

She takes the bag and heads to the bathroom quickly as she responds, "I don't think there's much left to discuss, Nate. And I'm already running late with these last minute details."

"Please? It's important…" Nate begs.

Blair nods and decides to throw him a bone, feeling that the outfit that Dorota brought will do quite nicely for her first sighting of the ex. "Fine, Nate. I'll meet you for lunch in an hour?"

She heard Nate sigh in relief before responding, giving her the name of a sushi place to meet up. She hangs up after saying her goodbye and quickly gets dressed.

Not too long later she comes out, satisfied with how she looks as she gives Dorota the bag of clothes from the previous day with a "thank you, Dorota", a list of things needing done, and a quick dismissal.

Chuck gives her a look of appreciation before asking, "So, what did Nathaniel want?"

Blair sighs as she picks up her purse and takes a seat, figuring with Dorota running errands for her she can afford the time to talk, "He wants to meet up for lunch, saying that there's something he needs to say in regards to what happened last night."

"Maybe he's wants to try to be cordial?" He offers by way of explanation as he begins to make himself an energy shake, mentally going over everything that he needs to get to prepare for the party tonight.

"Maybe…It would be good for my strategy for him and I to be on good terms, maybe I can use that later to drive a wedge between him and… _her_ ," Blair plots.

"Always looking at the bright side aren't you, Waldorf," Chuck smirks at over at her as he pours his finished shake into a glass and begins to drink it as comes back to the couch beside her.

"It has its benefits, Bass. Thank you again, by the way," she says as she leans against the back of the couch.

"For what?" Chuck asks as he drinks his shake.

"For last night, Tiffany's…all of it. Although I have to say, I can never cease to be surprised at the fact that you're a cuddler." She smirks at him as she teases.

"Only for you, Waldorf," he shrugs, glad to see his friend in better spirits then she was last night. "We're all taking my limo tonight, right?"

Blair nods with a smile, "Speaking of, I need to head out." She stands up and heads to the door, calling out to him as she opens the door, "Catch you later, Bass."

Chuck smiles as she leaves, sitting there alone with his shake. Making a mental note that he has more than earned a night of debauchery tonight at this party after all the good friend deeds he has performed. The last thing he needed was people thinking that he was losing his touch.

**xoxo**

Nate sits alone at the table as he waits for Blair to come; he decided to show up a little earlier than planned, his conversation with his father, from this morning after their run, still running through his head after he broke the news that he and Blair broke up.

" _Blair's a great girl," his father said to him._

" _I know, I'm just not sure if she's the right girl for me…I just think it will be good for us to take a break right now," Nate explained._

_His father then had this look on his face that he had seen before when he started to talk about Dartmouth and his future, "Maybe not right now."_

_Confused, Nate follows after him as his father walked away, waiting for an explanation for his father's words._

" _Eleanor Waldorf is gearing up to take her company public. Now, I've been courting her for months to let me handle the deal," the Captain begins to explain._

" _Then you should get it," Nate states as if it's obvious._

" _I will get it. If you just help me out a little bit," he asks. Nate gives him a look as if to ask if he was serious with what he was asking of him._

" _What?" the Captain asks like it's no big deal, "You love her, she loves you; it's just a rough patch that's all! You don't give up just because things get hard. Not in business…or if your family is depending on you."_

Nate shakes his head, hoping to clear it and forces a smile on his face as he sees Blair walk into the restaurant and takes a seat across from him, "Hey, thanks for coming."

She gives him a polite smile as the waitress comes to take their food and drink order. Blair tries to provide polite conversation as was her breeding as they wait for the food to come. Figuring that he wants to wait till then before he starts to say what he so desperately wanted to say after last night.

As she sat there waiting for him to speak, she couldn't bring herself to actually eat the food in front of her. He finally says something after about 15 minutes of silence between them, "Thanks for meeting me."

Figuring that she doesn't have to necessarily play nice at this point she just lifts her eyebrows at him and goes back to playing with her food.

He continues on, "Look Blair, I really hurt you. I know that, and I want to fix it."

Blair takes a bite of a snow pea pod, figuring that she couldn't go wrong with vegetables, as she looks up at him at his words. A bit surprised, but not wanting to get her hopes up she responds, "Really? And how are you going to do that?" She takes a sip of her water as she waits to see how he was going to play this.

"I want to put everything in the past. I'm not going to see Serena again or even talk to her. It'll be like she doesn't exist," He offers to her.

Blair pauses, even more surprised than she was earlier that he _didn't_ in fact run to Serena last night. " _Maybe he really does want to be with me. Maybe he does love me and only told me last night because he didn't want to start this next chapter of their lives based on a lie..."_ she thinks to herself. " _And since he offered to never see or speak to Serena again I won't have to demand it, making it easier to push Serena completely out of our circle."_

She puts on a happy smile and accepts his offer, "I think that's a good idea. Let's not mention it again." She reaches over with her chopsticks for a few of his carrots on his plate, asking, "You going to eat that?"

Nate just looks at her as if he couldn't believe that it was _that_ easy, "That's it? Cause, you were pretty upset last night, I mean…shouldn't we talk about this?"

Blair simply laughs it off with, "There's nothing to talk about. I overreacted." She shrugs lightly as she takes a bite of the food that she took from Nate's plate before continuing, "You say it's in the past, it's in the past. I'm sure you have no feelings for her anymore."

Nate felt relief until her last sentence; it showed him that although she's willing to move forward he knew deep down that it's going to take some time to get back in her good graces.

Blair throws in, playing her part as a good friend, "I just feel bad for Serena. She really missed you." She looks up at him asking, "What time does the limo arrive?" Taking a few more bites of her food as she begins to wrap up their lunch and checks her watch.

"Eight," he states as he tries to understand her complete 180.

She smiles as she swallows her food, "Perfect. I'll see you tonight then." She stands up from the table and gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving him at the restaurant; taking her phone out of her purse to send a text to Chuck about the new development, very happy with how her lunch date went.

**A/N: So, what do you think? :D Next chapter is going to be all about the Kiss on the Lips party! Hope you liked this chapter, because I had a few emotional moments while I wrote it. No attempted rape scenes in my story. I don't like it and other than the pilot Chuck never attempts something like that again as far as it's mentioned. So, I treat it like I treated him riding the city bus, or him mentioning his parents when for the rest of the series he only has his father, it just didn't happen. lol**

**I want to send a huge thank you to all the Kudos and subscribers!**

**Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

At 7:30, the night of the Kiss on the Lips party, Blair found herself standing in front of her full length mirror and just staring into it as she looked herself over in the dress she had chosen for the night. Sure it wasn't the original dress she was going to wear but, after all the events that had occurred over the past 48 hours, she felt that she needed to wear something a little bit extra.

She wanted to wear something that emphasized her assets, something that will make Nate stop and appreciate what he had. They were still in the recovery stage of the whole "him cheating" thing, no harm in making sure she looked desirable to him.

"Blair, let me see how it looks!" She heard her mother call out as she jiggled the door handle to her room. Blair quickly stood up straight from her slightly provocative pose in the mirror and puts on a polite smile as her mother walks in.

Eleanor pauses at the sight before her and asks, "Why are you wearing that one? Didn't you see the dress that I left on the bed?"

Blair briefly looked down at herself at her mother's obvious disapproval of her choice of attire before looking back at her and simply states, "I like this one."

She watched her mother put on an easy smile as she walked over to her, explaining as if speaking to a five year old, "This one is not as elegant a choice as that one."

Blair began to feel the effect of her mother's words and tried to remain strong as she turned and asked her, "Why do you care so much?"

She turned towards her vanity to pick the few pieces of jewelry that she decided would complement her outfit.

"Because I love you," her mother responded as she slowly followed her, continuing as she stroked Blair's hair gently as she spoke, "Blair, you'll never be more beautiful or thin or happy as you are right now. I just want you to make the most of it."

Blair felt herself smile at her mother's words and for the first time she felt good about herself thanks to her words. Not wanting to spoil the rare moment with her she looked over her shoulder at her mother and responded, "I guess I have time to change." Unaware of the look of triumph in her mother's gaze at her words, it was the same look that Blair had in her eyes so many times when she succeeded in a take down or manipulated others to do her bidding.

The moment was spoiled anyway as her mother lifted some of Blair's hair and made the offhanded comment, "And put some product in your hair, the ends are dry," before walking out of the room.

Blair looked over her shoulder after her retreating mother's figure, looked down at the ends of her hair and let out a short, sarcastic laugh with a roll of her eyes, " _I should have known it was too good to be true."_ She thought to herself as she turned to her bed and changed into the dress that her mother had chosen for her.

**xoxo**

As Blair walked in on the arm of Nate to her party, she felt as if everything was perfect. Sure, Nate had been a little quiet and distant in the car ride over, but everyone else was having a good time. She could always trust Chuck Bass to keep everything light and cause a distraction.

Blair leaned over and kissed Nate's cheek as they walked together over to the bar for a drink before making their way to the center of the dance floor. She smiled and nodded to her guests as she passed by them as they called out to her. All eyes were on her and everyone was filled to the brim with envy. She had everything they wanted and they were grateful to be here, _the_ place to be and everyone who is _any_ one was here. And the icing on top of the cake was that Serena was not.

Blair decided to stay with the champagne for the night since that was what her and the rest of her friends drank in the limo on the way over. Kati and Iz were talking and she was genuinely enjoying herself as she leaned happily into Nate's side as he talked to Chuck. It was like nothing had happened. She only hoped that there would be no more bumps in the road at this next phase in their relationship.

"Who's the newbie?" She heard Chuck ask Iz. She looked in the direction that he was indicating and saw that Jenny girl that did the invitations. She looked her over and gave her stamp of approval of her choice of outfit for the night, grateful that she wasn't embarrassing herself with wearing something juvenile, who knows what they consider fashionable in _Brooklyn_.

Figuring that she'll be Chuck's conquest of the night, she moved Nate towards the dance floor with her, no longer interested in the conversation.

Iz responded with a wide smile at having the information that Chuck needed, "Jenny Humphrey," she loved it when she knew something that no one else did. "She's a freshman," she stated as she turned to Chuck to figure out his interest in the girl.

"I love freshmen. They're so…," Chuck started, pausing as he tried to find the right word he wanted to use.

"Fresh?" Kati responded with a bit of an attitude, irritated that Chuck's sights were on some girl from _Brooklyn_. She had hope that she would be the one that he enjoyed tonight.

Chuck smirked as he glanced over at Kati and saw that she was on the Gossip Girl website on her phone. He leaned towards her as he asked, "Anything about her on Gossip Girl?"

Kati responded with a shrug, "No."

"Mmmm. Until you're done with her," Iz grinned at him as she spoke, loving where the night is going with the potential gossip she was witnessing right before her very eyes. This is the reason why she enjoyed her place at Blair's side; she was always the first to know about any and everything that happened at their school.

Chuck stood up straight from his place beside the two girls and slowly made his way over to Jenny Humphrey, giving her his signature smile and producing effortlessly the Bass charm. "Hello, I'm Chuck Bass," he states as he offers for her hand.

She smiled so eagerly that she blurted out, "I know! I mean, hi! I'm Jenny." She shook his hand unable to believe that she was talking to _the_ Chuck Bass.

"It's nice to meet you," He smirked as he nodded his head.

"You too," she responded feeling a bit overwhelmed by how the night was progressing.

"Thank you," he said, figuring to keep it simple. She was already so excited to have a conversation with him; he could only imagine how excited she'd be to spend a few hours with him. She was so young and new; he was more than happy to teach her the first lesson she needed to learn in regards to being a part of their world.

**Looks like little J might end up with a new boy and a ticket to the inner circle. Or will C end up with another victim? I told you I loved parties…**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

Chuck spent a good half hour with the girl, sensing that he needed to ease her into what he wanted from her, compared to his usual moves in regards to girls who knew the score. He spent the time giving her champagne and dancing with her on the dance floor; holding her close to make her "feel special" like most virgins want to feel before they let the guy have at them.

He smirked as she giggled at the attention she was getting from him, and he knew that he was going to enjoy himself tonight, _"it's been far too long,"_ he thought to himself before he whispered into her ear, "Let's go and talk somewhere quieter."

Jenny looked over at the party going on behind her as she slowly followed Chuck out of the room, "Oh. Okay," she agreed as he led her up the stairs.

Chuck smirked as he picked up a bottle of champagne and a glass for them to drink as he passed the bar, walking up the stairs up to the roof so they could "talk."

Jenny started to get nervous when they arrived at the roof and the door behind them was being propped open with a nearby brick. She started to babble, "Well this is definitely quieter, but do you actually know where we're going?"

Chuck didn't bother to answer her as he pulled her closer to him, "Here looks pretty good." He pressed her against the wall beside them and leaned in to kiss her.

She moved her head away slightly to the side as she began to babble again, "So…uh, you said you wanted to talk. So, what did you want to talk about?" she chuckled as she looked back at him.

Chuck looked down as he put the champagne and glass down on the floor, he felt himself getting bored with this conquest the way she kept prattling on and on. He decided he'll give it another go and responded with, "How into you I am," he reached up and moved her hair to the side, placing a soft kiss on her cheek to calm her down before he moved to her lips.

This time she didn't move away, she even began to kiss him back for a minute before thinking it's probably best that they stopped for a moment.

Chuck, sensing her hesitation, pulled away and smiled at her before putting on his good boy act, "I'm sorry," he chuckled at himself and looked away from her. He looked back at her and gave her the option to stop, "If you don't want to do anything, that's cool. Let's start over!"

Jenny laughed in relief at his words and nodded eagerly, "Yeah, um…you want to start over back at the party?" She motioned over to the door behind him.

"How about a glass of champagne first, please?" he offered as an alternative.

"Maybe one," Jenny smiled, going along with option B, not wanting to completely blow her chances.

Chuck nods and begins to pour her a glass filled with the alcohol before motioning further out onto the roof. She takes it with a smile and takes a sip from her glass and takes a seat on the concrete edge of the skylight; figuring that after she finished her drink they could go back down.

She finished the glass not too long after with a smile on her face as she looked over at Chuck, who was sitting beside her. Chuck took that as his opportunity and leaned towards her again, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Feeling encouraged that, after she got passed her timid feelings, she began to kiss him back; he deepened the kiss adding a bit of tongue to the equation.

Jenny was thrilled. She couldn't believe that she was here at the party of the season, making out with Chuck Bass! It wasn't until he moved his hand up her leg and under her dress that her reservations returned. She turned her head away again and tried to push him off of her, "Chuck, stop."

Chuck paused and let out a sigh of irritation. _"Seriously?"_ he thought to himself as he leaned back and looked at her, "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm not…ready for that…" she stated a little nervous as she bites her bottom lip, hoping he won't be mad.

Chuck just looked at her for a second, feeling his irritation grow to anger before he closed his eyes and took a calming breath. _"She's so not worth all this back and forth,"_ He thought to himself as he stood up.

"Please don't be mad…"she begged as she witnessed the change in his demeanor, wanting to preserve some of this night in her climb through the ranks.

"I'm not," He states as he turns to her with a shrug, "it's fine. I guess I'll see you later…" Not sticking around to hear what she had to say, Chuck sauntered his way off the roof giving off the visual that it wasn't that big of a deal.

He heard Jenny breathe a sigh of relief behind him as he walked down the stairs; he paused at the sight of the brick holding the door open. He glanced back at her, seeing that she was still on the skyline where he left her, and made a quick decision. He walked out the door leading to the roof, kicking the brick to the side so that the door shut behind him, effectively locking her up there.

" _They don't call me a Basstard for nothing,"_ he thought to himself with a chuckle and headed downstairs to join the rest of the party with a satisfied smirk on his face.

**xoxo**

Blair smiled at Nate as he left to go get her another drink before making her way over to the girls, glancing briefly over Kati's shoulder to look at the Gossip Girl blog site. She smiled at all of the posts that centered on her party and deemed it as a success.

She felt someone come up behind her and without even looking she knew who it was; with a smirk on her face she turned towards him as she spoke, "I'm surprised you're still down here. I'd have figured you'd be elsewhere, de-virginizing little Jenny Humphrey."

Chuck smirked at her, "She got old very fast. Dance with me?" He asked as he offered up his hand to her.

Blair simply smiled as she placed her palm in his and let him lead her over to the dance floor. She glanced around the room and asked, "So where is she now?" Sensing that there was more to the story as Jenny was nowhere to be found.

"Still up on the roof, I would guess since it's only been 20 minutes," Chuck stated with a smirk as Blair looked up at him.

"You locked her up there. Well, there _is_ a reason why we call you a Basstard," she smirked back, figuring that this was a lesson well learned for the freshman.

Chuck laughed before responding, back to having fun, "My thoughts exactly."

Blair laughed as well as the song ended and motioned to go back to where the girls were as she figured Nate would be wondering where she was too. She took a glance around her party and paused when she saw a familiar head of golden hair. Shaking her head as she quickly made her way over to her minions.

Her suspicions confirmed when they both stated in unison after checking their phones with the Gossip girl Blast, "Serena's here?"

Blair stood beside them, outraged, "What is _she_ doing here? She wasn't invited!" She moved with a purpose wanting to get closer, it was then that she began to hear the whispers about Serena crashing her party, how she was "so brave", and how "perfect" she looked. Blair felt her irritation grow, " _This night was supposed to be about ME! Not Serena!"_ she thought as she began to make her way over to her and kick her out of her party.

She didn't stop until Nate pulled her by her arm to stop her, "Blair come on, are you really going to kick her out?"

She looked up at him and frowned in confusion, seeing that brief flash of emotion on his face when he looked at Serena, and responded, "Did _you_ invite her?"

"What? No! I told you," Nate defended himself before turning away from her.

She quickly stopped him before he left her and gave him a firm warning, "Do not talk to her."

Nate shrugged her off and stated, "I was going for a walk." They shared a look as he left her there. Blair was able feel a bit of satisfaction as she watched him give Serena the cold shoulder as he passed by her towards the exit.

Blair stood there for a moment as Serena turned towards her, deciding to not even bother with kicking her out of the party as she was surrounded by her minions. She just looked at her for a moment before effectively dismissing her as she turned and made her way to the bar without any other form of acknowledgement, followed by Kati and Iz.

Blair watched as Serena and some random guy she was with made their way over to the stairs leading to the roof.

"Looks like that girl called in for reinforcements," Chuck stated as he came up beside Blair, watching the same scene she was. "Who's that guy?" he asked not even recognizing the kid from the other day that ran into him.

Blair shrugged, staying silent as she simply waited for them to come back down. It wasn't much longer until the trio finally made their way out of the party; Blair watched as Serena got the brush off from her minions and walked out holding hands with that random guy she was with and Jenny.

Blair decided she wanted to make sure that she was actually leaving and made her way to the door as well after they made their exit, sensing that Chuck wasn't too far behind her.

She came out in time to see them climb into a cab and drive off. Nodding to herself in acceptance as she wondered where Nate was; she crossed her arms against the brief chill and spoke out loud, "She better not show her face again."

"I'm actually hoping she will…" Chuck stated as he stood beside her. Blair looked over at him and saw the look of anticipation of a potential take-down and felt herself smirk as she thought silently, " _This could be fun"_

**Spotted: Serena making an heroic exit from B's party. Too bad for her there's school on Monday. So, until next time.**

**you know you love me**

**Gossip Girl**

**A/N: And there you have it! What did you think about the revamped Chuck and Jenny scene? What about the bit of Chuck and Blair time I added. I hope I did the party justice!**

**Thanks to all my Kudos and subscribers! I feel so loved!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Good Morning Upper East Siders, I bet your wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early. Truth is I never went to bed. Why waste precious time dreaming when waking life is so much better? Is there anything better than a lazy Sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two? Yeah, right! We Upper East Siders don't** _**do** _ **lazy. Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code, and a hundred of our closest friends…and enemies.**

**Chuck Bass's dad Bart is hosting the annual Sunday brunch for his foundation. Everyone is invited. Well…not everyone ;)**

**You know you love me**

**Gossip Girl**

Blair came down from her bedroom after brushing her teeth and washing her face for the day. Still feeling irritated with Serena for crashing her party last night. _"How dare she come after I made it clear she wasn't invited?! As far she knows she and I were good and yet she pulls this stunt anyway?"_ she thought to herself.

Upon arriving at her sitting room in her pajamas and silk robe half open, she sees that her minions are up and reading the society pages for the day. She mentally decides to make sure that they don't even think of approaching Serena, she was officially excommunicated. There's nothing wrong with securing loyalties.

"Serena had better just stay away," she said firmly as she looked over the dress that her mother had left for her to wear to the Bass Brunch this afternoon. There was a note on it stating that she was off to Paris and to be sure to wear pearls with it too.

Blair thanked Dorota as she saw her polish maid set out her morning coffee and a light breakfast for her and her minions out of the corner of her eye as she read the note.

"Yeah thanks!" Kati said excitedly as she took a plate for herself.

"We love sleeping at Blair's because of this!" Iz added as she picked up her own plate as well.

"I don't even want to see Serena at school and she better not show up at brunch today," Blair continued on her tirade as she picked up the Eleanor Waldorf original and gave it a cursory glance.

Iz looked up from her food a bit surprised, "You're really mad at Serena…"

"Yeah, I hope you'll never be that mad at us," Kati added as she looked over at Blair thinking, _"If Serena wasn't safe from Blair's wrath, who is?"_

"Well you would never do what Serena did," Blair stated as she looked over at her minions for confirmation, letting them believe that the reason for her wrath is because Serena simply crashed her party without permission.

"No, never," Iz responded like a good soldier, shaking her head for emphasis.

"Of course not!" Kati said too as she went back to eating with a shrug as if it were obvious.

Blair pulled out her cell phone as she put the dress down, moving onto a new subject now that she declared it settled, "I wonder if Nate remembered brunch. It would be so wrong for me to show up without my boyfriend, whom I love and who loves me."

She smiled happily as she began to dial his cell phone number quickly and put her phone to her ear, waiting for him to answer. After a couple of rings he finally answers, sounding as if he was still sleeping, "Hello?"

Blair frowns at the greeting and asks in response, aware of her audience, "Hi, sweetie. Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm up," Nate responded, his eyes still closed as he lay out on the couch in Chuck's suite.

"Well, get some strong coffee and jump in the shower sleepy head. Chuck's dad's brunch for the foundation is today at the Palace," she finishes with a smile before hanging up with a sweet goodbye.

**xoxo**

"Right, of course," Nate nodded as he slowly made his way to sit up and finished the call with his girlfriend, tossing his phone onto the coffee table in front of the couch, rustling the poker chips that were piled high.

In the next room over was Chuck, sitting up in bed as he called out, "Nathaniel, keep it down! Some of us are trying to regain our strength." He slowly laid back down, resting his head on his pillow.

Nate continued to sit on the couch, running his hands over his face and through his hair before he responded, "Your dad's brunch is today."

Chuck kept his eyes closed and refused to move before saying offhandedly, "Alarm's set for 9 o'clock."

"It's 10," Nate stated as he looked over at the clock on the wall, still slow to move from his spot just yet.

At the sound of his words Chuck sighed and sat up straight in bed, scratching his head as he looked over at Nathaniel on the couch. He looked on either side of him at the two lovely ladies and clapped his hands to wake them up, "Ladies, double time!"

He quickly moved their legs off of him and made his way off the bed, " _the last thing I need is another lecture from my father for being late to his event."_ He thought to himself.

Nate released a laugh of disbelief as he took in the fact that Chuck had two girls in bed with him who not only was he effectively kicking them out without a second thought, but they both happened to be part of the wait staff of the Palace. Chuck simply began stretching out his muscles to prepare for the day, deeming last night a success overall. He realized how rude he was being and simply offered, "Oh! Unless…Nathaniel…" motioning to both of the girls behind him as they began to dress.

Nate simply shook his head as he leaned on his propped up hand, suffering from a very bad hangover and manages to laugh a bit with a simple, "I'm good."

Chuck nods as he watches the girls walk around the room, not showing any signs that they were offended by being offered to someone else to be played with. Nate realized that he was going to need some help with this particular brand of hangover asked, "Wait, could one of you bring us some coffee when you get a chance? And some water, lots of water."

One of the girls flipped her hair out of her face as she slipped one of her shoes on, asking him a bit sarcastically, "Do you want ice with that?"

She chuckles as she made her way away from the bedroom area as Chuck, who was just coming out of the bathroom and slipping on his robe, began to speak, "That's enough talking ladies. I'll be sure to tell my father just how committed you are to the hospitality industry." He smiles his charming smile as he led both women out the door of his suite.

He watches the door close behind them, still smiling before looking over at Nate as he finally got up from the couch. He motions him over to the bar as he talks, "I'm surprised to find you here. I would have thought you would have spent the night with your girlfriend. After that girl from Brooklyn was rescued, I didn't see you for the rest of the night."

Nate took a seat at the bar with a shrug, "Why do you ask?"

Chuck began to make his morning protein/hangover cure shake as he responded simply with a grin, "Because I'm pretty sure Blair was going to have me have you killed if she couldn't find you soon enough."

"What because you kill people now?" Nat smiled at the absurdity of that statement, "Going to strangle them with your scarf?" He tosses said scarf at Chuck playfully.

Chuck just tossed the scarf aside, "Don't mock the scarf, Nathaniel. It's my signature." Not at all offended by the mocking he continues on making his drink.

"I'm just saying, _Death by scarf_ ….Not that intimidating. Especially when you compare it to that guy from last night, I heard he was Jenny's brother and if he ever found out it was you that locked her up there…I'm pretty sure that he'd do something that would require to actually needing the ice this morning," Nate grinned over at Chuck as he leaned against the top of the bar.

Chuck just shrugged, not at all intimidated at the thought of that random guy finding out about his dirty deed with a thought, " _There are worse things that I could have done, he should be grateful."_

Chuck puts some ice in the blender as he stated offhandedly, "Better a broken nose, than a broken heart…"

Nate's grin disappeared completely before immediately going into defense, "What? I didn't even talk to Serena last night."

Chuck paused and looked over at Nate with a smirk at catching him with his guilty thoughts, "Who said anything about Serena?" He asked as he turned on the blender after putting on the lid.

**xoxo**

Blair said her goodbyes to Kati and Iz before taking the dress that her mother left for her to wear to the brunch upstairs to her room to try on. She was still on the fence on if she was even going to wear it. She felt that she gave into her mother last night with the dress of her choice, so she should be free from all obligations with wearing this dress today. Besides it's not as if she was even here to say otherwise; with her jetting off to Paris early this morning.

She laid it out on her bed and made her way to her walk in closet to figure out proper undergarments to wear with it, figuring she could, at the very least, try it on and see how it looked on her. After making her selections she looked into her room at the sound of her cell phone going off, indicating that she missed a phone call. Blair made her way over to her nightstand where her phone was charging and flipped it open. She rolled her eyes and sighed at seeing that it was Serena who called about 30 minutes ago and immediately deleted the voice message without even bothering to listen to it, " _It doesn't matter what it is she wants to say to me, I'm so over her."_ She thought as she tossed her phone to the side.

She made her way to her vanity and thought about the night before and how everything was going so well before Serena showed up with, what she later found out was, Jenny Humphrey's brother to "rescue" her. It was Jenny Humphrey's own fault; she shouldn't have started playing the game if she had no plans to follow through. There were so many worse things that Chuck could have done, but luckily for her that wasn't his style.

Blair was interrupted from her thoughts with the sound of the elevator downstairs beeping, indicating that she had a visitor. Knowing that Dorota was out to run some errands, she stood up and wrapped her robe around her body as she made her way downstairs. She was half way down when she heard Serena's voice calling for her, "Blair?"

Blair quickly schooled her face as she came down, and upon seeing her Serena immediately began talking, "Hey!"

"Serena," Blair said in a polite voice, thinking now was as good as time as ever to start the excommunication process.

"Hey, I got two bone dry caps and Audrey!" Serena smiled as she showed Blair what she brought.

Blair paused for a moment and gave her a confused look before giving a light laugh as if she forgot something before replying, "I must have totally blanked on the part where I invited you over." By the time she finished her sentence her teasing tone was gone, showing how serious she was as she took the last step off of the stairs and walked pass Serena and into the sitting room.

Serena paused as she registered Blair's words and turned towards her with a soft, "I called you," she continued on, "Blair it's Sunday morning. Coffee, croissants, Breakfast at Tiffany's…it's our tradition."

Blair picked up the society page that Kati was reading from earlier as she glanced at Serena with a bit of disdain, "I have new traditions now." She made her way over to the chaise lounge, the one that made her feel as if she was sitting on a throne when she was entertaining her minions, and got situated.

Serena refrained from rolling her eyes and tried again, "Well they're not traditions if they're new."

Blair simply shook her head lightly and began to read her paper from her seat as if to say _Silly Serena._ Serena, reaching the end of her patience, walked over to Blair and took a seat on the lounge beside her; to which Blair rolled her eyes and readjusted herself accordingly, trying to be as far away from Serena as possible.

Serena sighed as she waited for Blair to acknowledge her, not having any idea of what was going on and why Blair was giving her the cold shoulder. Not able to take it anymore she decided to find out, "Look, Blair I'm really trying to make an effort here. I thought that everything was good between us."

Blair decided to just be straight with Serena and responded, "It was. Before I found out that you had sex with my boyfriend," she stated almost nonchalantly with a light shrug and an eyebrow lift, waiting casually for Serena to continue on with the conversation.

Serena froze, not expecting that sentence to come out of Blair's mouth and she scrambled to say something to fix the mess that she created almost a year ago. Figuring that Chuck must have told her she asked, "How'd you find out?"

Blair rolled her eyes, almost disappointed in Serena's opening move thinking " _What did I expect though, she obviously figured that she was in the clear"_ , she responded, "Nate told me. At least _he_ felt that he owed it to me to tell me the truth." She crossed her legs and laced her fingers together over her knee as she watched Serena carefully, taking note that she looked a bit surprised that Nate was the one that told her.

"I don't know what to say-," Serena began.

"Don't bother saying anything. I wouldn't have believed you anyway," Blair interrupted as she stood up from her seat with a slight sneer and walked back to the stairs leading up to her bedroom.

Serena continued to try to say something as she followed after, knowing that there wasn't anything that she could say after what she had done, "Blair it was…"

Blair slowly stopped at her words and slowly turned around towards Serena with a smile, wishing to hurt the blonde the way that she was hurt, but knew it wasn't possible in this situation so she decided to at least start making them even, "You know… I always knew you were a whore….I never took you for a liar too."

Serena took a breath before speaking, "Blair. How can I fix this?"

"You don't, Serena," Blair stated as a fact in a slight condescending tone as she gave her final blow with a narrow of her eyes, "You just stay away; from me, my boyfriend, and my friends. You're done here." She smirked with a lift of her shoulders in a "what can you do" gesture and walked up the stairs to her room.

**Serena's visit was short and apparently not very sweet. But you know what is? Revenge. We hear its best served cold. Who's hungry?**

**Gossip Girl**

**xoxo**

Blair was busy texting Chuck to tell him what had occurred with Serena when she heard the sound of her elevator, once again, announcing someone's arrival. _"God, it's like Grand Central in this place,"_ she thought as she stood and made her way to investigate who could it possibly be, hoping that it wasn't Serena again she called out, "Dorota, I told you I didn't want to see anyone!"

She paused as she saw a completely different blonde standing in her foyer, Jenny Humphrey. She put on a polite smile as she slowly walks towards the freshman. "Hello Jenny."

"Hi!" Jenny responded with a smile as she glanced at her surroundings, not wanting to appear rude.

Deciding she didn't have time to waste playing coy, Blair asked bluntly, "What do you want?" Keeping the polite smile on her face and keeping eye contact as she moved into the setting room and takes a seat on the same lounge that she sat on when she received her last visitor.

Jenny, a little surprised at Blair's bluntness, quickly responded as she followed after her, "Uh, I realized that I forgot to give you back your calligraphy pens from the party invitations and thought you might need them for something…," she said as she handed Blair the pens, only realizing how lame the excuse she came up with was.

Blair took them and put them beside her on the couch, not offering Jenny a seat as she listened to the girl ramble on a bit before responding with a bored tone, "That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

Jenny looked away, feeling embarrassed while Blair simply smirked as she came to a conclusion on the real reason why Little Jenny Humphrey was here, "You want to know what Chuck Bass was saying about you…"

Jenny tried to play it cool with a simple, "No."

Blair just continued to look at her, lifting her head a bit as she continued to smirk up at the freshman as she waited patiently for Jenny to be honest.

Realizing that she was caught, Jenny just asked what she wanted to know a bit hesitantly, "Is he? Saying things…is anyone?"

Blair tilted her head to the left as she looked up at the ceiling in thought before responding, "Hmmm, no," she looks at Jenny, almost smelling the desperation from the girl in wanting to be apart her world, but not wanting to give up everything for it just yet, as she continued on, "Not yet anyway. Chuck likes to brag about his conquests, not his victims."

Jenny frowned as she realized she fell under the second category, but doesn't say anything as she waited for Blair to say anything else that could help her. Blair paused for a moment as she remembered last night and realized what an opportunity this was for her to gain information on Jenny's brother and as well as get more intel on Serena since she's obviously seeing him.

Smiling at the thought of how she could easily use Jenny for her own personal means, Blair stood up from her seat, "Come up. You can help me get ready for brunch."

Jenny's eyes widened at this opportunity and without hesitation agreed with an, "Okay, sure," being sure to not be too enthusiastic.

Blair nodded as she patted Jenny's arm before making her way past her and up the stairs, wrapping her robe around her waist as she went. Jenny looked after her before following, wanting so much to have Blair's life and style. She looked around the room again as she walked up the stairs and saw the most gorgeous of flowers on a table, "Nice flowers," she complimented.

"They're hydrangeas," Blair responded without stopping, having no doubt that she made hydrangeas Jenny's new favorite flower.

**xoxo**

After making plans to meet Nate downstairs at the brunch after he came back from his place to change, Chuck received the Gossip Girl blast about Blair and her run in with Serena. He chuckled, while getting out of the shower as he imagined how well that turned out. He almost wished that he had been there to witness it for himself, there was almost nothing he loved more than to see Blair Waldorf in her element.

He texted back and forth with Blair for a while as he decided on what he was wearing for the day; he always took particular care of how he dressed, not wishing to hear his father's voice of disappointment today, but knowing that it was most likely inevitable. He releases a sigh and gives a shake of his head to rid it of such melodramatic thoughts and grabs a bottle of water, knowing he's going to be in need of a drink later at this brunch.

He always hated this society type of parties, it's the reason why he had to always find some way to entertain himself at each and every one of them; whether it's through a bottle of scotch or through a willing conquest. Most cases both were needed to help him get through with a mere smirk since Nate and Blair tend to couple up.

He left his suite after making sure that it was cleaned to his satisfaction, " _Just because I'm called a pig, doesn't mean I live like one,"_ he thought to himself as he called the elevator and headed down, sliding on his dark sunglasses when it arrived.

After arriving at the lobby, he glanced around looking for Nate. Figuring he was already inside the dining room, Chuck figured he had time for quick smoke before the festivities. He walked across the lobby with ease and a smile, stepping outside he saw a figure by the front gate talking to someone and instantly recognized him as Nate. He called out, "Nathaniel! There you are. What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Nate said with a smile obviously trying to hide something, "I was waiting for you!"

Chuck smirked and glanced briefly at the guy that Nate was talking to and frowned a bit as he took of his glasses before asking, "With him?"

Dan turned around and frowned not understanding the hostility coming off this the newcomer in waves.

Chuck made a move to go over to the guy, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" _It was like this guy was everywhere he turned!_ He thought as he started to get angry, "Seriously are you following me or something because I promise you, you're not my type." Nate stopped him from going over to the guy by holding him back.

Dan began to get irritated, "How many times do I have to tell you?! My name is Dan Humphrey, I go to your school! What is this, your hotel or something?" Trying to be clever as he motioned to the large building behind Chuck as Nate held Chuck back from him.

"Actually it is…,"Nate broke the news to the guy he had been talking to for the past five minutes before as he tried to keep Chuck back.

Dan frowned in confusion as Chuck continued on talking to him, "Yeah, so unless you have an actual reason to be here, I'm going to have to ask you to wait out on the curb with the rest of the trash."

"Trash?!" Dan responded to the insult, quick to defend himself, "Look man, I'm from Brooklyn! Not the Ozarks! No offense to the Ozarks. Don't you think we're taking this class warfare thing a bit too far?" Dan tried to reason.

For some reason this guy just irritated and disgusted Chuck to no end before he made the connection that he must be related to that Humphrey girl from last night. Suddenly it all made sense, this guy actually _was_ beneath him and shouldn't even be near him or breathe his air. And here he was trying to act like he was even close to the same level as him just because he was Serena's current flavor of the month just made Chuck even angrier.

He snarled back as he pushed to guy away from him, "I haven't even started to take it too far!"

Nate pulled Chuck back at the sight of the confrontation getting physical, "Okay man! Let's just go!"

Chuck glared at Nate, "Don't tell me you're actually sticking up for Serena's little bitch! If anyone had a reason to kick his ass, it's you!"

Nate looked away, not letting go of Chuck as he listened, "He's not worth it," Nate explained, "Not here."

Chuck gave one last glare at Dan and reluctantly let Nate lead him away from the situation calling out, "This isn't over, vermin."

**xoxo**

After arriving in Blair's bedroom she had Jenny take a seat in the main part as she made her way into her closet to put on her undergarments that she planned to wear for the day; being sure to keep the conversation light before she started asking the real questions. It wasn't long until Blair grew bored with the conversation as she slipped on the dress her mother left for her to wear and came out to stand at her full length mirror that stood beside Jenny.

She turned this way and that as she took in her appearance, not happy with the dress at all as she heard Jenny's gasp, "Wow. Blair, it's beautiful! I mean…you look beautiful," Jenny tried to find the words that would please Blair as well as properly articulate what she wanted to say.

As she adjusted the dress on her, Blair sighed before responding with her critique of the dress, "Its average. The color is last season, and besides Stella McCartney has a better version of it at Bergdorf's." She rolled her eyes and unzipped herself from the dress, deciding that she couldn't possibly wear this to brunch today.

Jenny frowned in confusion as she took in Blair's words, realizing that she had so much to learn if she ever wanted to be a part of this world. She didn't have the luxury of making too many mistakes. "Right," she agreed with a forced laugh and smile, "I've been meaning to go by Bergdorf's."

Blair tossed the dress onto her bed as she slipped on another option for her to wear for the day, since she couldn't wear what her mother wished her to, as she half listened to Jenny continue on, "Wow these gowns are great," Jenny stated as she stood up from her seat to look at them on Blair's bed. "Oh my god you have a cabbage patch doll!" she exclaimed as she picked it up, "My brother used to have one of these, his name was Cedric."

Blair frowned as she finished putting on the new dress, making a mental note to put that cabbage patch away into storage before responding, "Your brother's name is Cedric?" She mocked as she looked herself over.

"Oh no, that was his cabbage patch kid," Jenny explained as Blair rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror and immediately removed the dress she just put on and began to put her robe back on. "My brother's name is Dan. Actually, you might know him…he went out with Serena last night," Jenny looked over her shoulder at Blair as she put the doll back where she found it.

Blair paused as she tied up her robe strings as if she was trying to remember " _we have a name"_ she thought as she turned to Jenny, "That was your brother?" she asked to confirm.

Jenny nodded softly, not sure if it was a good idea to even bring him up. Blair released a short laugh as she continued on putting on her robe as she spoke, "So does that mean you're friends with Serena now?"

Jenny knew she had to be careful with her next sentence, she didn't want to make Blair mad, but she also didn't want to burn any bridges with Serena since she genuinely seemed like a nice girl, "I mean…I don't have a problem with her. But, if someone did have a problem with her, I wouldn't have a problem with that either."

Blair smiled " _Smart answer, little J"_ she thought as she made her way to the seat that Jenny was sitting on previously, crossing her legs, "You know…if you like that dress, you can have it."

It took a moment for Jenny to process what Blair actually said before she just had to confirm what it was that she heard, "What? No, no."

"I'm sure you'll find _some_ way to repay me," Blair insisted with a smile.

Jenny beamed and just barely stopped herself from squealing in a very non-Blair like manner before responding, "Wow, Blair. Thank you! I mean for the dress and…for the other thing, about Chuck," careful to not even bring up last night, figuring it's best to leave it in the past.

Blair rolled her eyes dramatically with a sigh, she had to admit that she saw potential in this girl. The fact that she had _some_ standards and said no to Chuck and stood by those standards was almost admirable. Making the decision to take this poor Brooklyn girl under her wing and help her learn to fly, Blair began to speak, "If you want to be a part of this world Jenny, people will talk. Eventually. You need to decide, if all of _this_ ," she raised her hand from her lap for emphasis, "is worth it."

**A/N: Okay I had a tough time changing a few things in this chapter since I took out the whole Chuck attempting to rape Jenny therefore taking out the part where lonely boy punches my Chucky lol So I made it that the source of Chuck's anger at him was because Dan kind of comes off as a social climber when you think about it. Even though he was there the whole time, no one of our fabulous foursome actually knew who he was, effectively making him come out of nowhere and now here he is dating Serena and is now everywhere, talking to them as if he has any right to? Hopefully you guys will accept my explanation or at the very least it makes sense. Either way, tell me what you think! :D**

**I am amazed at the kudos and alerts for this story and honestly, it makes me so happy that you guys just keep coming back for more. I'm aware of how slow the store is going in regards to getting to our beloved Chair, but don't worry, with Serena back and Nate with his obvious love handles it's going to make our Blair realize that Chuck treats her better without even realizing he's doing it and Chuck will be starting to feel those butterflies soon too. Let's just say that these two may not be able to wait until the limo to get started on their ship ;)**

**See you guys next week and I love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Blair stepped out of her car outside of the Palace hotel with a smile after Kati and Iz got out first. She carefully ran her hand through her dark curls to give it the final touch before leading the group inside to the brunch. Upon arriving she took note of the people in the room and saw the usual suspects of New York Society. She dismissed her minions with a wave of her hand as she was approached by a friend of her mother's.

After exchanging pleasantries, Blair excused herself to greet her host as was expected of her. "Don't you look particularly ravishing this afternoon, Waldorf." Blair paused and felt a smirk grow on her face as she turned towards the voice behind her, not at all surprised at who she saw.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Bass," she responded as she looked him over, "You look rather fashionable yourself."

"As it was meant to," he smirked as he leaned towards her and kissed her cheek as was customary, "And thank you, you are the critic of choice in regards to my fashion statements. I heard you've had quite the morning."

"We'll discuss it later, but I felt it was most productive," she reached up and straightened out his bowtie as she continued, "Now, have you seen my boyfriend?"

He nods his head behind her just as she felt arms wrap around her waist, and lips on the same cheek that Chuck kissed not 30 seconds ago, "Blair. You look lovely." She smiled up at Nate, for some reason not getting the same thrill of pleasure at his compliment as she did when Chuck complimented her appearance.

"You look good too, how long have you been here?" she asked as she leaned into him.

"Not too long, just been making the rounds," Nate shrugged lightly.

Chuck, who was getting bored with the couple and knowing that after the revelation of the big secret that they would be spending more time focusing on each other, made an excuse to leave them to their conversation, "How about a drink? Bellini's?"

Blair smiled over at Chuck with a nod and a please as she watched him walk away. She turned towards Nate, and loved that his whole focus was on her; he seemed to genuinely want to move past his pass indiscretions and that made her plan to get rid of Serena completely even easier.

Nate continued to be the perfect gentleman and boyfriend as he escorted her to their group's table where her Bellini awaited her and even offered to get her a small plate from the buffet. Blair felt as if she was in one of her fantasies where everything was going perfectly and she relished it.

The group laughed and joked and talked about the other people in the room as if nothing had happened to disrupt their circle over the past few days, and it seemed to have become a very successful event. That was until a certain blonde and dark haired boy, who was obviously under dressed for the occasion, walked into the room.

It was Blair who first sighted them. She honestly couldn't believe that Serena had the nerve to actually show up as if she did nothing wrong; Blair couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of it all, "You've got to be kidding."

The rest of the group looked at Blair and then proceeded to follow her gaze towards the newcomers. Kati and Iz immediately began to speculate on what was going on, while Nate remained quiet as he just glanced over and focused on the food in front of him.

Chuck leaned back in his chair, the first to speak after Blair, "This should be fun."

Blair just smiled and rolled her eyes as she shook her head, still unable to believe that she was already in this position so soon. She looked over at Nate, " _At least I don't have to worry about him,"_ she thought as she took a sip from her drink. She smiled politely as one of his father's colleagues came to the table and pulled him aside to talk.

She turned her attention back to Serena and her date, recognizing him from her party last night and making the connection that it was Jenny's brother, Dan, carefully. Unfortunately, she too was called away from the table to another of her mother's society friends and made her way over to make nice, figuring that Chuck would keep her posted if anything too juicy occurred.

**xoxo**

While Blair was off mingling, Chuck lingered at the table watching the room at large. He was probably the only one who noticed Nate leaving the dining room after making some sort of signal to Serena from across the room, and how Serena after making her excuses with the vermin quickly followed him.

He felt eyes on him and glared over at who those eyes belonged to before even realizing that it was the Brooklyn rat himself that was looking at him; with ease Chuck turned his back on him and made an attempt to get closer to where he last saw Serena and Nate disappear.

He was stopped by his father, Bart Bass, before he moved too far, "Charles." His father excused himself from his current conversation and turned to his wayward son.

"Father," Chuck greeted with respect.

Bart reached over to him and pulled him closer as he spoke, "The invitation said black tie, not black mood. Are you okay?"

Chuck shook his head as he took a sip of his scotch, "I'm fine."

Bart sighed as he glanced around the room, "Why do you think I do all this? This party is for _you_. So you can meet people, and become a part of something. Make some kind of change."

Chuck looked at his father after following his father's gaze of the room, "Really? I thought it was another excuse for an open bar and the rehiring of the moving statues." Chuck joked, having heard this lecture many times. He learned long ago that he would always be a disappointment to his father, so why bother to try to live up to his high expectations?

Bart, on the other hand, was not amused, "Do me a favor? Lose the scotch; it's barely noon." With that last bit of criticism he left Chuck there.

Yeah, Chuck Bass was used to disappointing his father and sometimes he can even pretend like his father's approval didn't matter to him. That was one of the main things that he had in common with Blair Waldorf; parents with impossible expectations of their young after about 16 years of neglect. But no matter what it still cuts like a knife in the chest when they have the nerve to express said disappointment, even when they _do_ try.

Remembering his original mission, Chuck polished off his scotch and set down the glass before he made his way over to the entrance, catching the end of the conversation between Serena and Nate. He watched as Nate handed Serena a copy of his key to his suite before quickly coming up with a plan.

He got himself a refill before spotting Blair, who was talking to the Captain, Nate's dad, and waited to make his way over to her so they could talk.

**xoxo**

Blair smiled politely as the Captain asked about her mother, "She's in Paris; must be some drama at the atelier."

"Nothing too dramatic I hope," the Captain responded, "I hear her opening line is doing very well. I was just telling my firm what a great investment she'd make. She's really going places."

_Great, he really wants to discuss my mother's business with him now? As if I have any influence on what she decides to do._ Blair thought silently to herself as she kept the smile plastered onto her face as she responded half serious with, "Hopefully places far, far away!" Realizing that her half joke was lost on him she quickly added with a charming smile, "Kidding!"

Fortunately she was saved for any awkwardness by her boyfriend, "Hey! Let me get you a refill." Blair smiled at his sweetness as he took her glass from her, "I'll be right back." With a kiss on the cheek he was gone just as quickly as he appeared, thankfully taking his father with him.

Blair smiled at how attentive Nate was being today and she felt herself be more secure with their relationship since the secret came out.

As she stood there, taking in the room around her, she felt it. It took a moment to figure out what it was that she was feeling before instantly recognizing that it's the same feeling she got when Chuck was nearby. Sure enough, her intuition was right as she looked over her shoulder with a smile; it was one of their quirks that worked for them being able to sense when the other was near.

Chuck responded with a big grin that caused Blair to laugh a little as she turned fully towards him, "I can't believe Serena came to this brunch. I told her to stay away."

Chuck nodded, figuring as much before setting his own plan in motion, "Are you worried about Nate?"

Blair thought about it for a moment and looked at Chuck, not saying a word as he continued on, "Just a shot in the dark." To which she simply nodded, wondering what he was up to.

"I think you know what you need to do to get his attention," he said as he pulled out his own copy of his 1812 suite upstairs.

Blair looked at it for a second before asking, "And what's that?" Already having an idea to what it was.

Chuck looked at it before answering with a grin, "The key to my suite, Nate's heart, and your future happiness."

Blair tilted her head to the side as his words made some sense to her and plucked the key from his hand with a smile.

Chuck leaned towards her with a smirk, "I'm honored to be playing even a small role in your deflowering."

Blair rolled her eyes at his comment and replied back in annoyance, "You're disgusting!"

"Yes," he agreed with a smile, "I am, so why be shy? You should grab Nate and use this." He gives her a playful nudge, "And report back with details."

Blair rolled her eyes lightly again and leaves him to take his advice. Chuck watched her carefully already knowing that it wasn't going to happen, and he almost felt guilty for setting up his best friend to get hurt. But if Nate couldn't even go one day without sneaking around with Serena, Blair needed to know the truth. He knew Blair better than he knew himself sometimes and knew that this would not be her breaking point. But it _would_ be the second step of the end; the first being when Nate finally told her about what happened last year.

**xoxo**

Blair took one more deep breath as she watched Nate say his goodbyes to a friend of the Captain; the moment that the older men took their leave of Nate she made her way over as she put on a provocative smirk on her lips as she paused behind him, still holding onto the key.

She placed her hand on his arm and pulled him towards her as she asked, "What are you doing right now?"

Nate took a quick glance around as he answered, "Uh, well-"

"How about me?" Blair asked as she held his face in her hands as she looked up into his eyes a little nervous, but refusing to let it show.

"Um…" Nate said, not knowing how to even respond it seemed.

Blair laughed lightly as she slowly maneuvered him towards the exit, "What, did you receive a better offer…?" She ran her hand down the lapel of his jacket as she continued to walk with him out of the room backwards, getting that same bad feeling that she got when Nate came up to their hotel room only a few days ago when he told her about him and Serena.

"No, of course not," Nate assured her as he looked into her eyes.

Immediately Blair began to feel better, "Yeah?" she asked as she watched him look around the room once again.

Nate looked back at her, finally giving off the vibe that he was as into this prospect as she was when he responded with, "Now?"

"Now. Now!" She confirmed with a light laugh as she lifted her head up to him as she smiled back at her. " _He was right. This is going to be perfect and Nate and I can finally be back on track,"_ she thought as she beamed and caressed his cheek and lead the way to the elevators to go upstairs.

Luckily the elevator was already on the ground floor so they didn't have to wait after calling for it. Blair easily pulled Nate into the elevator car and barely waited for the doors to close before taking his lips with hers eagerly. She was grateful that he, just as eagerly, kissed her back. Blair released a moan as he pressed his body against hers against the wall. They were so wrapped up in each other it wasn't until the bell of the elevator went off that they realized that they arrived at their floor.

Nate broke their kiss briefly to ask, "Where are we going?" before Blair pulled him back and kissed him once more before responding.

"I got us the best room in the whole place," she smiled and kissed him again before leading them out of the elevator and down the hall to Chuck's suite quickly.

She opened the door and followed Nate in, feeling for the first time that everything was going right for her she released a laugh in excitement over what was about to happen. She shut the door behind them as she pulled him back towards her, not even paying attention when Nate stated, "Wait, this is Chuck's suite."

It wasn't until she heard a woman's voice, calling for Nate, behind her that she stopped and turned around, "Serena?"

Serena just stood there, looking everywhere but at Blair before finally saying something, "Blair."

Blair tried her best to maintain her composer but it seemed almost impossible as she thought, " _She did it again! She has once again ruined this very important moment for me. Just when I thought that everything was perfect again, here she is to change my mind."_ She slowly walked towards Serena as she kept her voice down, "What is _she_ doing here?"

Serena paused as she glanced at Nate standing behind Blair, who was being very quiet, and not taking his eyes off of the floor and meeting her gaze, before answering, "I was meeting Nate."

Blair felt her anger grow and whipped her head around and looked at Nate as he moved to stand by her side, feeling her control of her voice volume slip as Nate finally said something, "Just to talk, I swear!"

"You said you'd never speak to her again!" she shouted, unable to believe that this was happening.

"You said that?!" Serena asked, having the audacity to sound hurt, "Why would you say that?"

Blair turned back to Serena and stated, "Because you can't be trusted," as if it were obvious.

"It's not Serena's fault," Nate tried to defend Serena.

This only made Blair even more furious at the situation and snapped at him, not moving anything but her eyes in his direction, "Do not defend her!"

"I asked her to come!" Nate exclaimed.

"Oh! Oh so you _do_ want to talk to her," Blair stated as she looked up at her boyfriend as she crossed her arm, waiting to see how he can possibly explain himself out of this one.

"Yes! To explain why I'm not talking to her," Nate responded dumbly, unable to give a real answer.

Blair gave a short, sarcastic laugh before stating, "Maybe I'll leave you two to have that fascinating conversation," she slowly started to back out of the room.

Serena, obviously having enough, started to leave too, "Oh no, I'll go. I'll let you guys get back to your quickie."

Blair could not believe that Serena had the nerve to even go there and quickly defended herself, "It WASN'T a quickie! Sex, is actually kind of a big deal to some of us!"

"Oh, yeah I can see that," Serena replied sarcastically with a soft laugh, "Chuck's bed. Very romantic, classy too."

Blair felt her back straighten at the sight of the old Serena, the Serena that was front runner to being Queen of Constance, and realized that if she didn't do something to put her in her place very soon, the fear she had only 48 hours ago of her crown being taken away could very much be a reality.

As she took note of Serena's words she realized that there was still a card left in her hand to play, and lucky for her the opportunity was just downstairs in the dining room. Not wanting to appear as if she was running away she spoke as she backed away with a menacing smile, "Oh, like you? I bet your new friend, Dan, would _love_ to hear all about how classy you are!"

Blair quickly opened the door and got into the elevator, not letting herself get upset as she saw a take down on the horizon and quickly put on her poker face as she doors closed in front of her as she heard Nate and Serena running after her.

**xoxo**

Chuck sat at the bar with his scotch as he waited for Blair, Serena, or Nate to come back down, noticing that vermin finally getting the hint that he wasn't welcomed here and was leaving, he smirked into his glass. Not too long afterwards, he saw Blair gracefully walk into the room a little flushed as she looked around the room, obviously searching for someone.

Chuck decided to wait until she approached him first, seeing the look of a hunter in her eyes blazing; he began to contemplate on who would be her prey as that Brooklynite returned and she made her way over to him. _Interesting_ , he thought as he made his way over to hear what was being said.

"Dan?" she confirmed as she shook his hand, giving off the impression that she was excited to meet him, "Hi! I'm Blair Waldorf, Serena's friend." Chuck smirked as he watched the show, wondering where the blondes were.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, do you happen to know where she is?" He heard Dan ask, showing that he had some respect for his betters.

"As a matter of fact-," she began, Chuck began to see what Blair was up to and shook his head at himself with a smirk still firmly on his face _"Even though I missed the show this morning, it seems that I'll get the real one now"_ he thought to himself as he watched Nate and Serena finally make an appearance, interrupting Blair before she could say anything yet.

"Blair!" Serena said breathlessly, obviously having taken the stairs as Nate, as he was prone to do, just saying nothing as he stood there.

"Serena, there you are. Where were you?" Dan asked her.

Blair quickly answered for Serena, taking back control of the conversation with, "She was waiting in a hotel room, for my boyfriend."

Chuck put his glass down after having finished it as he continued to stand in the background as Dan took a moment to process what Blair said.

"To talk!" Serena tried to explain as she kept her gaze on Blair, obviously trying to plead for mercy on what Blair was about to do.

Chuck actually laughed a bit at Nate's input on the explanation, "About why we weren't talking."

Blair rolled her eyes and said with irritation, "That doesn't sound any smarter the second time."

Chuck rolled his eyes, unable to believe that _that_ was Nate's explanation. " _It's not as if he was explaining to Serena, this is Blair Waldorf we're talking about,"_ he thought to himself. He heard Dan state, "Why weren't you talking? Is this any reason why you were waiting for Serena this morning?"

Chuck was actually a bit surprised about that bit of info as he sensed that they were seriously going to veer off topic Chuck decided to make his presence known as Blair stated, "You were what?!"

"And here I thought you were waiting for me…," he smirked as he stood beside Serena, completing the circle.

"Oh, this is _exactly_ what the situation needs. Chuck," Dan said sarcastically with a sigh as he put his hands in his pockets.

Blair looked at Chuck as he made his appearance, frowning as she silently asked him why she was just now hearing about this. Chuck gave her a quick look, which explained it all that he didn't know himself to even tell her.

Dan quickly goes back to the conversation at hand, "Now what exactly is going on here?"

Blair quickly jumped on board with a smile, "We were just getting to that-"

Serena interrupted with a final plea, "Blair, please don't do this…"

Blair simply smirked a smirk that almost rivaled Chuck's at her with a simple, "Sorry, did _you_ ," she motioned her head towards Dan, "want to tell him?"

Chuck found himself smirking at the sight before him added in, "I'll tell him."

His smirk only growing as the Nate exclaimed, "You know?!"

He responded as if it were obvious, "I know everything."

"And apparently I know nothing!" Dan exclaimed, obviously hating that he was standing amongst the adults as they talked around him.

Serena, obviously making a decision to be the one to tell him, started to speak, "Dan…it was a long time ago, and I regret it…"

Chuck started to grow bored at the sight of Serena's tears and scoffed internally as she tried to ease Dan into it while attempting to come off as she was Ms. Innocent. He just couldn't take it anymore so he just interrupted with, "Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl. So you slept with your best friend's boyfriend," He shrugged, "I kind of admire you for it."

He continued to smirk as he watched her and then Dan's reaction, happy with the part he played.

"Is that true?" Dan asked after saying nothing for a moment.

Chuck looked over at Blair, lifting a brow up at her to allow her the final nail on Serena's coffin. She added in almost nonchalantly, "Well then she ran away…and lied about it," she smiled at Serena, obviously loving how everything was coming together as she continued, "I just thought you should know. Before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl, and her perfect world, and then get left all alone with no one but your cabbage patch kid."

Chuck was highly amused at that latest revelation of the vermin and had to look at the ground to stop himself from laughing as Nate spoke, "Cabbage patch?"

"Did you talk to my sister?" He heard Dan ask, deciding that he wouldn't be Chuck Bass if he didn't stir the pot a bit about little Jenny Humphrey.

"Ah yes, little Jenny…How is she? I hope she hasn't been wondering off to any roofs lately, would be a shame if something were to happen…again," he smirked as Dan finally put the pieces together in regards to that mystery.

"That was you?" Dan asked before getting into Chuck's face, "You stay away from her, you hear me?"

"Poor Daniel. So little time, so many sluts to defend," Chuck ribbed before Dan gave him a violent shove into a nearby waiter causing him fall down along with his tray full of drinks onto the floor.

Chuck looked at the mess and couldn't help but smile in enjoyment as he glanced over at Blair, who seemed to find the scene equally amusing, instead of her normal reaction of being appalled at the mention of a scene, as she covered her mouth to hide her smile and glanced around as she took a step away.

Chuck took a glance too as everyone turned and looked at the outsider Dan, who didn't even know how to act in polite society as he just proved, and did his best to keep himself from laughing.

Unable to take the stares, Dan sighed before he exclaimed, "it's fine, it's fine everyone can stop looking!" He pointed to Chuck, "He's a jerk, but it's my fault and I'm leaving."

Chuck walked past Blair as Dan left, hearing Serena offer rather pathetically, "I'll come with you…" as he gave a playful nudge to Blair, sharing a smile with her as he made his way back to the bar behind her.

He order a drink as he watched Dan leave alone, obviously not taking Serena up on her offer, and Blair giving some sort of angry remark to Nate as she left too after Serena made her dramatic exit to go after her Brooklynite. He sighed as he took a drink and smirked at one of the statue models standing off to the side, " _She seems to be quite….limber"_ he thought, figuring Blair was good for the night after being fresh from such a public kill.

**Some might call this a cluster-fuck, but on the Upper East Side…we call this a Sunday afternoon**

**Gossip Girl**

**xoxo**

Blair lay down on her bed, still fully clothed, after arriving home with Nate, who was lying on his back beside her. She hadn't said a word to him after he asked if she were satisfied with herself after the scene at brunch, and she responded not even close. She knew that it was going to be a tough road back to where they used to be, but she hoped that it wouldn't have been _this_ hard.

Her mind raced over the information she got today. How Nate went behind her back to talk to Serena on two separate occasions after promising Blair that he was done. His lame ass excuse was more telling then when he stood silently by as she argued with Serena. " _Could it be that he_ _ **does**_ _still have feelings for her? That he only chose me out of convenience rather than love? Now that I've ruined her current potential relationship does that mean she'll come for Nate now too?"_ Blair thought silently to herself as she tried to take her own advice that she gave to little Jenny Humphrey this morning….was all of this worth it?

She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Nate's voice, "Look Blair, either you try to forgive me and move on…or we end it."

His ultimatum effectively putting the ball in her court once again; it made her realize that she still had hope for her happily ever after with Nate. She still had hope that he would one day look at her the way that he would look at Serena. That he would one day love and appreciate her the way that she felt she deserved to be loved and appreciated.

It was because of this hope that when he reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder, she reached up her own and held onto it tightly as he rolled towards and closed his eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes too.

Her thoughts went to the myth of Pandora's Box, how hope was the last thing to be released from the dreaded box and was given to the world. She thought to herself that once hope was released it can be a double edged sword. Hope is good because you have something to cling to in trying times, but hope could also be bad because you can hold false hope which sets you up for a bigger fall in the end. _"I only hope that in my case it's the former and not the latter,"_ she thought as she mentally laughed a bit bitterly at herself as she laid there with her "perfect" boyfriend, in her "perfect" home, feeling utterly alone.

She heard her phone go off on her night stand beside her and reached for it, seeing a text from Chuck: **Even though it didn't end the way you planned it, you have to admit it was fun taking out the trash ;)**

She smiled at the words, not bothering with replying as she admitted only to herself that it was in fact fun. She realized that she wasn't as alone as she thought only seconds before. She had Chuck Bass, a boy who became her best friend in all the ways that mattered this past year and, even though the secret is out and she didn't have to turn to him anymore, she found that she wasn't ready to lose her best friend. Not with the realization that her journey down this road was going to be even harder than she first thought.

**Well Serena's mystery man is a mystery no longer his name is- oh who cares! Now that he and S are over, so are his 15 minutes. But his sister Jenny was spotted with a new dress gifted from Blair herself. Everyone knows an Eleanor Waldorf original is the uniform of B's private army. But will J be a loyal soldier? Or will she side with S's rebel forces? And as for S herself? Well, we hear she left today's brunch with no friends, no boy, and nowhere left to run…**

**It looks like the ultimate insider has become a total outsider. It's your move Serena and you know who'll be watching…**

**Gossip Girl**

**A/N: And that, my dear ones, was brunch! What did you think? Did you love it?** **For the record, just in case I didn't mention it before, in my story Dan Humphrey is** _**not** _ **Gossip Girl. It didn't make sense to me when I watched the series finale and it doesn't make sense now on account of all the plot holes that they didn't even own up to having lol**

**Love you all and I'll post in a week with Poison Ivy ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison Ivy episode

**Chapter 9**

**There are plenty of upsides to being the spawn of the fabulously wealthy, but the downside? Super successful parents expect nothing less from their offspring. And when it comes to college that means the Ivy's. It's more than just getting into college. It's setting a course for the rest of your life. And for those few who aren't legacies, the pressures are no less. When parents have sacrificed for their children's futures, what kid would want to let them down?**

As the Constance madrigals performed up on stage, Blair sat in the fourth row from the front, half paying attention. Her thoughts going over and over how important this week was and what she needed to do to insure her place at Yale. There was no reason for her to not get in, she had a 4.0 GPA, she was the Queen of Constance and, according to Chuck Bass among others, an overachiever; she was the leader of every committee available at this school that mattered. Her resume was absolutely perfect.

Yes, it was perfect, just like her life; she reflected on how much has happened over this past week with her and Nate. It seemed that they were finally back on track after talking last night and they were moving forward. When they saw each other in the courtyard not 30 minutes ago he smiled at her the way he used to before this whole mess started a year ago.

As the headmistress took the stage after the Constance Madrigals finished and took their seats, Blair took quick attention, feeling almost desperate to get all the extra information she could get about Yale and their representative that was coming to the mixer that she and her committee was hosting on Friday. Blair made sure to smile politely when it was mentioned.

She glanced at her minions as they sat tall beside her at semi full attention, catching Iz taking a slow blink obviously on the verge of falling asleep. Blair rolled her eyes internally at the sight, making sure to properly scold Iz later after the assembly.

As the headmistress continued on and the headmaster from St. Judes gave his joke of there being no pressure this week, she had to refrain even more from rolling her eyes. " _Does he honestly think that's funny?"_ she thought silently as she was reminded of how much pressure there was on her to get into Yale.

She may put on this façade of it being a lock for her to get into Yale, but she was constantly worried on if she wasn't good enough to be accepted to her school of choice. Even Dorota believed her as she casually talked of her future at Yale and how daddy would come visit her at the campus, how Nate would be going to Dartmouth and coming to visit her on the weekends.

At the thought of Nate she glanced across the pew at her beloved, she frowned briefly as she saw him and Chuck making to leave the assembly early. " _What is he thinking?!"_ she thought as she followed him with her eyes before abruptly turning to the front of the room at the sound of her name being called with a ready smile on her lips.

She felt relief at not being caught not paying attention and her smile grew more genuine when the headmistress was just announcing that she would announce the foundation that the school would be honoring at the mixer.

She vaguely heard Iz began to speak quietly when the headmistress continued on with her speech, "Have you seen Serena?"

"I wonder where she is," Kati responded as they both look around for the blonde.

Blair cut into the conversation, irritated, "And you know what I wonder; How am I supposed to hear anything about Yale with all this talk about Serena?" After effectively scolding them she looked back at the stage to listen to their headmistress.

When she finished with her speech and proceeded to pass it on to the headmaster of St. Judes to say what he needed to say, Blair leaned over casually to her minions allowing them to speak, "So Serena's really not here?"

"That's what I said," Iz said oblivious to her faux par from earlier.

"When you weren't supposed to be talking," Kati scolded as she sat next to Blair.

This time Blair really **did** roll her eyes at the two as she took in the room to confirm that Serena wasn't there, not sure how she felt about the blonde missing in action at this point in the game, but knew she had to stay on her toes.

After finally being dismissed from the assembly, Blair led her minions from the auditorium. They talked and laughed at some of the events that happened over the past weekend and this morning while they held court in the courtyard; not showing any urge to rush to their class since the teachers were very lenient on the juniors because of Ivy Week.

As Blair stepped out of the auditorium she easily spotted Serena talking to that Humphrey guy in the hall, obviously just arriving. Never one to miss an opportunity to kick someone when they were down, Blair walked over to her as she threw her first hit of the day, "Aw, too bad you missed the assembly. Not that it matters," she shrugged with a smirk before continuing, "Brown doesn't offer degrees in Slut."

With a light laugh she passes by, cutting in between Serena and Dan with her minions and head to the stairway leading to their lockers, giving a final look over her shoulder at Serena with a look of smugness.

**Spotted: S, not so fashionably late and dressed down by B.**

**Game on ladies**

**xoxo**

After arriving home from school, Blair quickly delegated to her minions to go get her an ice pack for her leg and headed upstairs to change out of her uniform and put on something presentable. She decided on a black, spaghetti dress and a red, long sleeved jacket to go with it before picking up her cell phone and heading back downstairs. Being sure to send out a quick text message to Chuck to call her immediately, she got comfortable on the lounge in the sitting room area just when Kati and Iz made their reappearance and began icing her leg with a look of sympathy on their faces.

" _Good, there wouldn't have been a point in faking an injury if people didn't believe it was real. We can't have the masses siding with Serena during this time of war."_ She thought silently as she reflected on the day's events after the assembly. She had to admit that she could see the appeal in field hockey, especially in times of war such as this.

One of things she couldn't believe was that Serena tried to make it seem that what she did with Nate behind Blair's back was even close to being on the same level as to Blair's small sabotage of her potential relationship with that Brooklyn rat! Not to mention what she was most surprised about was when Serena tackled her to the ground as if she were some heathen from Brooklyn herself!

Blair was humiliated that, when it came to actual fighting, Serena had won. But fortunately, she made it work in her favor and got her kicked out of class for the rest of the day and she received a pass as well on account of her injury. She was done with the small battles, she wanted to win this war and get rid of Serena for good, but Blair knew that in order to do that she was going to need some help and the only one who had shown true loyalty was Chuck, hence the text message.

"I can't believe Serena did this," Iz said in disbelief as she iced up Blair's leg with one pack while Kati iced the same with another.

"Yeah, such a cheap shot," Kati added as they looked to Blair with sympathy, just when Blair's phone went off indicating she had a phone call.

Without saying anything to the two she picked up her phone and answered, "Finally."

"Hello to you too," Chuck responded from the back of his limo with a smirk, "heard about the field hockey throw down. All those mouth guards and short skirts, I hope somebody filmed it."

Blair rolled her eyes and scoffed, exaggerating her disgust as she responded, "You're heinous."

"Which is probably why you messaged," Chuck answered without missing a beat.

"You know me well," Blair smirked.

"Women like to pretend they're complicated but I know better," Chuck shrugged lightly as he looked out the window of his limo as Arthur drove through the city.

Blair put her phone on her shoulder, not wanting her minions to hear the remainder of the conversation, "My leg is numb now, how about a heating pad?"

Without question, Kati and Iz agreed and got up from their spots beside Blair's leg and left the room. After insuring that she wasn't going to be overheard, Blair sat up as she swung her legs off the lounge and began to speak with purpose, "Serena came home for a reason."

"One could only guess," Chuck stated, sensing that playful banter has been set aside for now.

Blair stood up and walked around the sitting room, "I'm done guessing. I want answers. And no one likes to be on the ground floor of a scandal like Chuck Bass," she smirked as she purposely stroked his ego.

Chuck found him smirk at the truth of Blair's statement, "I can be a bitch when I want to be."

Blair leaned against a nearby column as she offered to him, "Opportunity to cause some trouble, uncover a secret?"

"Take yes for an answer," Chuck answered, intrigued at what he may find on this mission as they both hanged up their phones.

**xoxo**

After having Arthur go back to school, Chuck was fortunate that he didn't miss Serena leaving school grounds. He made sure to have Arthur linger a bit, not wanting to get caught, but it appeared that Serena was too wrapped up in her music as she walked without any indication that she was being followed.

Knowing that Arthur wasn't going to lose her, Chuck let his mind wander to the events of the day. That interview to be an usher was basically a joke; it was never a question of _if_ he was going to become an usher it was a question on if he _wanted_ the position or not. He considered it one of the many perks he received on being Bart Bass's son as well as being Chuck Bass in his own right. He smirked as he thought of his response to why he wanted to be a Yale rep in the first place, " _I'm Chuck Bass,"_ that in and of itself answered it all and the interview was done.

The only reason why he went was because he figured Blair could use the extra leg up on being able to make a good impression and as her friend he was aware how important this week was to her. He figured she had enough on her plate to handle without having to over-stress about Yale too.

Seeing that they have finally stopped, Chuck snapped out of his thoughts, not wanting to delve too far into them, and rolled down his window as he took in where he was and laughed to himself, "Oh this is way too good."

He took out his phone and called Blair immediately, unable to keep this to himself for long. She answered after a couple of rings with, "Mom! How's Paris?"

Instantly he knew that Nate was there with her, he was always so negative about this aspect of Blair. Her schemes and manipulations always caused him to voice his disapproval to the point that Blair just stopped sharing that part of herself with him and kept that aspect of her life in the shadows, away from Nate's prying eyes. It was one of the things that Chuck disliked about the whole Nate and Blair thing, Blair had to pretend for so many people, she shouldn't have to pretend with Nate too.

Shrugging off his thoughts he responded with glee, "You're not going to believe where I've found our little princess," shaking his head at the sight before him, "I'll be by tomorrow with the information you require after school."

"Really? That's great, I'm glad that everything's going well. I'll see you then, mom," Blair wrapped up the conversation and hanged up causing Chuck to smirk.

He made sure to take a few pictures for proof in case Blair decided to send it out on blast to Gossip girl, or to use for something far more devious. Hoping it's the latter; he continues to hang out outside of the Ostroff Center, wanting to get as much information as possible.

**xoxo**

The next day of school the battle between Blair and Serena continued, people were still whispering over what had happened on the hockey field the previous day and the masses seemed to have chosen sides. Blair was happy to notice that majority of them were on hers. Other than that the day was uneventful as Blair waited with anticipation for after school when Chuck would tell her what he saw the previous day.

Nate was extremely busy with prepping to being an usher to the Dartmouth rep, and Blair couldn't be more proud that he was finally taking their future seriously. She continued to be supportive of him as he read the Petting Zoo while she was getting everything prepared for the mixer in a few days, she almost didn't have time to stress about impressing the Yale representative. Almost.

When she got home she didn't even have time to change out of her school uniform before her elevator announced she had a visitor. She smirked at Chuck as he walked in and motioned him to follow her upstairs to her room. She couldn't have been more surprised at what he showed her.

She tilted her head to the side with a smirk _"Perfect!"_ she thought to herself as Chuck praised himself, "Admit it. Even for me this is good."

She clicked through the pictures of Serena arriving and leaving the Ostroff center before she complimented him on his work, "If you weren't such a perve, I'm sure the CIA would hire you in a second."

Chuck looked over at her at the suggestion, finding himself smile at the idea, "Defending my country…there's a future I've never imagined."

Blair quickly turned her head slightly towards him and cut him off before he even could consider it fully, "With good reason," she sighed as she continued on with their previous conversation, "What is she doing there?"

"What's anyone doing there?" Chuck stated as he stood from his hunched position and walked over to her window as he continued talking, "It's a facility for the disturbed and/or addicted."

Blair smirked as she slowly turned her chair around towards him, "You must have your own wing."

Chuck chuckled as he looked back over at his friend, "You don't get nearly enough credit for you wit."

Blair simply smiled back at him, accepting the compliment as she moved her chair from side to side as Chuck asked his next question, "So the question is…What do you do now?"

Blair sighed and looked up to the ceiling as she pretended to think on it before standing up and going over towards him, her smile never leaving her face, "I was thinking…total social destruction."

Chuck quipped back with a smirk of his own, "And here I thought you were getting soft, Waldorf."

Blair shrugged one of her shoulders lightly as a plan began to form with the new information presented to her. She watched Chuck carefully as he walked towards her slowly; feeling a tightening in her stomach as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a brief hug as he whispered to her in her ear, "You can repay me another time."

With a light kiss on her cheek he released her and took his leave of her. Blair took a very deep breath and looked over her shoulder at him as he left the room, dismissing whatever that feeling was she felt in her stomach moments ago and proceeded to prepare her plan of take down.

**xoxo**

Blair decided to lay low, in regards of taking down Serena, for the rest of the week focusing all her attention on her committee and Queen duties, wanting everything to be perfect. And finally the day had come, the day that she would make her first impression on the representative of Yale as well as the day that she destroyed Serena Van Der Woodsen. She would call this a potentially victorious day as long as everything went according to plan.

When she arrived at the mixer, she smiled at how everything was situated, _"Lily really outdid herself this time,"_ she thought silently as she ran her hands down her perfectly pressed navy skirt and matching jacket. After spotting the Yale rep talking with Chuck and insuring that she looked perfect in her Yale colors, she began to circulate around the room, not wanting to appear too eager.

After a significant amount of time had passed, Blair decided it was time to make her move. Before she could leave from her spot she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned, a bit annoyed at being postponed from her plan, with a polite smile.

She paused for a second as her mind tried to process what was happening. Here was Chuck Bass and he was introducing her to the Yale representative; she felt her smile grow more genuine as Chuck, once again, anticipated what she needed and did it without question or asking for anything in return. As she began making conversation with the rep, Chuck made his excuses and excused himself from them, allowing her to have time alone to really shine.

"My father would never forgive me if I didn't at least meet you, so I'm so glad that Chuck was able to introduce us," Blair stated graciously after Chuck went to get a drink, "He said that you and he used to do crew together?"

"Crew?" Blair stiffened at the voice that interrupted the conversation she was having and turned head towards the voice, finding Serena as she kept her smile on her face as Serena continued, "Oh! Hi, I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen," she introduced herself effectively dazzling the Yale rep with her dazzling smile, "Blair I didn't know you were interested in doing crew."

Blair couldn't believe that Serena was doing this. " _She was seriously going to try to ruin Yale for me too? Hadn't she taken and hurt me enough!"_ Blair thought silently to herself as she responded, "I'm not," turning her attention back to the Yale rep, "I was just saying that there was a family connection because of my father-"

Serena interrupted her again being deliberately obtuse, "You know, I never knew you were ever interested in athletics at all. Especially the ones that would get your hair wet," Serena continued on as she too turned towards the Yale rep, "She's really more of an indoors kind of girl."

All Blair could do was smile as Serena effectively took over the conversation, "Oh! My goodness your glass is almost empty! Let's get you a drink."

Blair felt her anger grow and tried her best to save the situation by trying to casually push Serena back, "No, I'll take him."

Serena brushed her off with ease and with a simple, "Don't worry about it," before sweeping the rep away in her charming way off to the refreshment table, leaving Blair alone to stew in anger.

Seeing Chuck across the courtyard she made her way over to him as he stood there drinking his scotch, which was not offered at the refreshment table, "Can you please explain to me, how Serena is commandeering the Yale rep when _you're_ supposed to be his usher?"

Chuck looked at her and smirked, feeling a bit bad that he left her high and dry, but he figured he could make it up to her with his next surprise, "I switched," he stated as he looked off towards the other side of the room as he continued, "I'm trying to get into Princeton."

He continued to smirk as he brought Blair closer to him and gave her a side hug, "Oh don't get your La Perla's in a bunch! Look who has arrived." He motioned over to the newest guest and lead Blair over to him to make the introductions.

"Doctor Ostroff!" Chuck reached and shook the good doctor's hand as he continued, "Blair, Dr. Donald Ostroff."

Immediately recognizing the name, Blair smiled once again at the introduction made by Chuck and considered him forgiven for switching his duties with someone else. "Such a pleasure! I've heard such wonderful things about you." She smiled as she led him away over to the refreshment stand to get him a drink.

**xoxo**

Chuck smirked into his glass as Blair stood on the stage, calling everyone to attention. _"Here comes the show,"_ he thought to himself as he stood with Kati and Iz and watched the performance.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Blair called out again with a charming smile, "Welcome again to the Constance Billiard and St. Judes Ivy week mixer. I'm Blair Waldorf, chair of the community outreach committee."

She paused for the respectful applause to her position calmed down before she continued on, "Every year our school chooses to support one local institution that we feel benefits our community. This year, our schools have chosen to honor the Ostroff center." Blair smiled as everyone applauded, feeling a sense of glee at the sight of fear in Serena's eyes at her announcement.

She continued on with her speech, "This semester, our choice is a very personal one, because the center has helped one of our own. It's because of their excellent program which aid so many young addicts and alcoholics that a student here with us today is clean and sober. At least for now. Can I please have Serena Van Der Woodsen join me on stage?"

As Serena slowly made her way up onto the stage, Blair whispered to her in warning, "Don't try to deny it, Chuck saw you," as she stepped aside to let Serena speak.

She led the applause for Serena as she stood in the background, waiting to see what she'll do this time as Serena began to speak, "Hi. I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen. I just want to thank my friend, Blair Waldorf, for recognizing the Ostroff center and all of the good things that they do. Thanks Blair," She led to applause before continuing on, "At the center, one of the main things we learned is forgiveness. I've learned how in order to move forward with our future, we must forgive those who have wronged us in the past. And we must ourselves ask for forgiveness from those whom we have wronged," She looked back towards Blair trying to her best to reach to her former best friend to hear her, "Without this forgiveness, innocent people get-,"

By this point Blair had had enough of listening to Serena go on and on and interrupted her with a smile, "Alright, thank you Serena! Thank you!" She watched as Serena took her walk of shame through the crowd as they applauded half-heartedly for her before introducing Dr. Donald Ostroff to the stage to speak.

**Honesty may be the best policy in some zip codes, but not this one and not this week. Cause "I was a teenage drug addict" is not exactly a winning college essay.**

**xoxo**

After the speeches were done, Blair made her way back to the Yale representative, " _There's still time that I can still leave a good impression for the day and consider this a win all around!"_ she thought silently as she smiled and began conversation again. Once again she was interrupted not too long later by the same blonde, "Blair? What the hell was that?"

Sensing a scene about to be made, Blair smiled politely at the Yale representative and said sweetly, "Will you excuse us please?" and led Serena along to a private corner of the courtyard so they can get this conversation over with.

"So we good now?" Serena asked, not mincing words, "We're squared?"

"No, because nothing I do will _ever_ be as bad as what you did to me," Blair stated as she looked Serena dead in her eyes.

Serena's eyes began to tear up as she begged, "Look, I'm asking you, _please_? I'll stop, if you will."

Blair rolled her eyes at the supposed threat, "You're just saying that because today you lost. And you're going to keep losing," she said with an affirmative nod. Feeling her emotions get the better of her at the sight of Serena's tears she quickly excused herself, "Now, if you'll excuse me? Unlike you, I have a future to get back to."

**xoxo**

Not even bothering to go find the Yale representative again Blair saw that people were preparing to leave and took on her responsibilities as hostess and began to say goodbye to the people as they made their way out of the courtyard. As she was waving goodbye to the Dartmouth representative, Eric came up to her, "Blair can I talk to you? For just a moment?"

Blair paused and figured that Eric was just there to protect his sister like the good brother that he was and decided that she owed it to him to hear him out. Eric was like a little brother to all of them after all. She smiled politely before answering, "Sure."

She followed after him calmly into the hallway, nodding with a smile to passing guest as she went, always the perfect hostess with the perfect smile until she was behind closed doors. When she arrived where Eric was waiting for her he immediately started talking, "Serena's not a patient at the Ostroff center."

Blair tilted her head a bit and smiled indulgently at him, "Eric, you've always been a sweet kid and I can understand you're trying to protect your sister-"

Eric interrupted with the simple truth, "I am."

Blair rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "I've never even seen you take a drink."

"I'm not an alcoholic," he stated as he pulled up his sleeve showing her the angry pink scars on his wrists, "I did _this_. And today Serena protected me."

Blair stopped as she took in what she was seeing, immediately feeling horrible for what she had done to a person who has never done anything to her. It was fine when it was her minions or the girls at Constance, it was expected even, but never had she ever done what she done to someone who didn't, in some way, wronged her.

She didn't even know what to say by way of apologizing to Eric but she attempted, "Eric…I, I didn't-"

"See that coming? Yeah," Eric interrupted, obviously angry as he continued on, "Well it must be a shock for someone who thinks she knows everything." With those words hanging between them Eric left Blair standing there, passing by Chuck on his way out to go meet his mother.

Chuck strolled over to Blair, glancing briefly over at Eric as he walked passed him, before asking, "What was that all about?"

Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she answered quietly, "We messed up…"

Chuck frowned, not liking the tension in her shoulders, "What do you mean?"

"Serena isn't a patient of the Ostroff center," Blair stated as she turned towards Chuck, feeling her eyes fill with tears of shame, "She was a visitor."

Chuck quickly put two and two together as he glanced over his shoulder after Eric before looking back at Blair, "Little Eric?"

Blair nodded softly as the tears began to fall, suddenly feeling very tired, as Chuck released a breath of disbelief, "Wow."

At the sight of Blair's tears he pulled her towards him and held her, just like he did in that hotel room just last week.

"I can't believe I did that to him," Blair berated herself.

"Hey! You didn't know," Chuck whispered as he tried to comfort her.

"But I should have. I should have gotten more information, I should have just posted it to Gossip Girl and leave it up to her to interpret what was going on. I'm such a horrible person!" Blair rambled.

Chuck held her face with both of his hands, "Hey. You are _not_ a horrible person. You were hurt and you were angry. If anyone in this conversation is a horrible person, it's me as we both know," Blair shook her head at the last part of his statement, but Chuck continued on, "It was a mistake and all we can do is try to move forward. What do you want to do now?"

Blair pressed her lips together as she looked at Chuck, closing her eyes as she answered, "I want it be over."

Chuck nodded, figuring as much, "Then it's over. Go make up with your best friend and wave the white flag. We've all hurt each other in this and, ironically like Serena said earlier, all we can do is forgive and ask for forgiveness in return in order to move forward."

Blair opened her eyes at his words and gave a watery smile, "When did Chuck Bass become the smart one in this conversation?"

Chuck smirked at her before kissing her forehead gently, "When you started to get all weepy," he teased her as he pulled her back into a hug, tucking her head under his chin like he has done so many times over the past year.

Blair laughed once as she hugged her best friend, the only good thing that has happened this year with the result of the whole Serena and Nate scandal. She got to see this softer side of Chuck that barely anyone got to see and he got to see her at her most vulnerable that barely anyone got to see either.

**xoxo**

The next day, Blair went in search of Serena. She tried to call yesterday, after Chuck dropped her off into her car before going off with a girl from Princeton for the evening, but was not surprised when she found that Serena wasn't taking her calls. Knowing that she wouldn't find her at the hotel she was currently staying with her mom, and that Serena was pretty upset after their last conversation at the mixer, she knew exactly where to find her. In spite of what happened last year between her and Nate, Serena has always been predictable with her hang outs when she wanted to be alone.

Ignoring the rain, Blair made her way through Central Park to where the fountain was, it was there, under the awning, that she spotted the familiar blonde haired girl sitting on the bench reading a book. Blair took a deep breath before calling out to her, "Whenever something's bothering you, I can always find you here."

Serena looked up at her before taking a deep breath and standing up, "You here for another cat fight?"

Blair looked at her for a moment before digging into her purse, taking out a filled out envelope addressed to Serena at her boarding school address in Connecticut. She wrote it before Chuck told her of the reason why Serena left and after she was told, she didn't see the point in sending it.

Serena looked at the envelope and asked, "What's that?"

Blair opened the envelope and took out the paper inside, "A letter? I wrote it to you while you were away at boarding school. I never sent it."

Blair looked down at the letter before she started to read it out loud to Serena,

"Dear Serena,

My world is falling apart and you're the only one who would understand. My father left my mother for a 31 year old model. A male model. I feel like screaming because I don't have anyone to talk to. You're gone, my dad's gone, Nate's acting weird,"

Blair laughed once as she looked up at Serena as if to say _now we know why_ before continuing on as she felt the tears coming again,

"Where are you? Why don't you call? Why did you leave without saying goodbye? You're supposed to be my best friend. I miss you so much.

Love Blair"

Blair sighed as she put the letter away, a tear falling down her cheek that she wiped away as Serena asked, "Why didn't you send it? I would've-"

Blair looked at Serena as she interrupted, "You would have what?" her voice breaking as she continued on, "You knew Serena. And you didn't even call!" Blair shook her head at the absurdity of it.

"I didn't know what to say to you," Serena started as her eyes filled with tears too as she continued, "Or even how to be your friend after what I did. I'm so sorry." Serena voice broke while she apologized to her best friend.

Blair took in Serena's words, and this time, they were enough. She nodded in acceptance as she finally forgave Serena for all the things that happened this past year and her not being there for her when she needed her the most.

"Eric told me what happened," she started, "I guess your family has been going through a hard time too." At the sight of Serena's nod and eventual smile, Blair felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders. She was ready. She was ready to put the past in the past and to have her girl best friend back by her side.

**Spotted in Central Park: two white flags waving, could an Upper East Side peace accord be far off? So what will it be: truce or consequences? We all know one nation can't have two queens. What happens next? Only time will tell.**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

**A/N: Decided to put the entire episode in one chapter, the episode isn't my favorite but I took it as an opportunity to stretch out my writing experience a bit and put a bit more Chuck and Blair interaction. Frankly, I should probably mention that I'm not Serena's biggest fan for two reasons. 1) she doesn't take responsibility for her actions until she's called out on it and still expects instant forgiveness no matter how bad the crime and 2) Is her inability to not be involved in a relationship lol The girl just needs to take being single for a season or two and get to know and love herself before expecting someone else to.**

**I think I'll take this opportunity to change her for the better in this story…change up who she ends up with...I like it! I'm not a fan of Dan anyway so this can be very interesting. But in order to keep everyone focused, since this is Chuck and Blair time, and I'll simply bring this story idea into focus for a sequel.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Did you love it, did you hate it? Did I do the story justice? Next chapter will be Bad News Blair and even though there won't be any Chuck and Blair scenes (on account of the episode also including the Lost Weekend), there will at least be some developing feelings and thoughts to help them find their way towards each other soon.**

**I love you all and I'm so grateful for the amount of followers and Kudos I receive for this story and I want to dedicate this chapter to vale110391 because her <3's make me smile!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad News Blair part 1 of 2

**Chapter 10**

**Hey Upper East Siders, there's nothing Gossip Girl loves more than a surprise, and we hear Blair Waldorf's got a two for one special. Her mom Eleanor, just returned from Paris, and Serena Van Der Woodsen, brunch buddies.**

Blair jerked herself awake, awakening herself from a nightmare. She sat up in bed as she removed her sleep mask from her head and tossed it aside. The dream was awful. It started out so well and then it just went to a very dark place. She was climbing out of a cab on Fifth Avenue with Moon River playing in the background, she was wearing Audrey's opening outfit from her favorite movie, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_.

When she stepped out of the cab she found that she was outside of Bendels. She walked to one of the display windows and inside she saw Serena sitting at a table and being catered to by Blair's minions, Kati and Iz. In the dream, Blair was shocked as they served Serena as if she were Queen and they were laughing as if they were having the time of their lives.

Blair had tried to not let it get to her as she remembered that she went to the door to go inside only to be stopped by the doorman. His words ringing in her ears, "Sorry, but you're not on the list."

She remembered being outraged and replied, "Of course I am. This is _my_ dream!" and the doorman took on the voice of her mother's with a "Not anymore". It was the sound of her mother's voice that forced Blair out of the dream to begin with. But it was the sound of her mother's laughter downstairs that caused Blair to frown in confusion.

Blair quickly climbed out of bed and grabbed her matching, silk robe, putting it on and tying the rope around her slim waist as she left her bedroom and went down the stairs. Thankful that because of Ivy Week pressures, the school gave the students a three day weekend, she didn't have anywhere promising to be as far as she could remember. She paused at the sight before her on the first landing, still feeling confused and bewildered at what was going on.

There was her mother and Serena, laughing together as if they were best friends as they sat in the sitting room eating brunch. They were surrounded by lines and lines of clothing that were being unpacked by the help. As Blair took in the scene, she felt the familiar feelings of insecurities whirl in the pit of her stomach. Her mother had never just sat and laughed with her like she did with Serena. She never made her feel anything other than inadequate.

She quickly shook off the feelings as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs and made her presence known. Serena, of course, was the first to notice her and with a bright smile and a slightly filled mouth she exclaimed, "Hey! You're up!"

Blair gave her a confused smile as she made her way passed the clothing and took a seat beside Serena on the couch as she asked, "Did we have plans?"

Eleanor was quick to correct Blair in her etiquette with, "Darling it's impolite to interrupt," and a blow of a kiss before continuing on, "I was just telling Serena that Bendels is interested in carrying my line."

Blair gasped and gave a genuine smile of excitement, ignoring the reprimand that she received earlier, as she replied, "Really? Oh! That's fantastic! Why didn't you say something?" Blair reached in front of her towards the spread of food and picked up a piece of croissant and began to butter it, still giving her mother her full attention.

"I came back from Paris early to put together my look book and if they like what they see, it could be the beginning of an entire lifestyle collection," Eleanor explained excitedly, giving the croissant in Blair's hand a pointed look halfway through her explanation, but continued on happily.

"Cause more people should be like _you_ mother," Blair replied with a smile, showing that she meant her comment as a compliment, as she lifted the buttered piece of bread up to her mouth.

"Before you tuck into that," Eleanor interrupted before Blair could take a bite, "you might find that a low fat yogurt more appealing."

Blair put the bread down and felt that feeling of inadequacy return, " _There it is! How I've missed you old friend."_ She thought sarcastically to herself in her head as she pressed her lips together and looked to Serena for some kind of support.

Knowing about Blair's personal struggle in regards to her weight, Serena got the message loud and clear and decided to give them a moment alone as she tried to come up with something to change the subject.

Blair wrapped her hand around her wrist as she finally answered her mother with a practiced smile, "I lost two pounds while you were away."

"And you look marvelous," Eleanor encouraged, half paying attention as she watched Serena go through the clothing on the racks in the lobby area.

Blair decided to go for the fruit instead of the yogurt when she heard Serena speak behind her, "Wow, these are beautiful Ms. Waldorf."

Eleanor smiled as she stood up, "Well they would be, if they are not all squished from traveling." She continued on with the conversation with Serena, passing in front of Blair with an offhanded, "Darling, please?" As if Blair was the one in the way.

Blair leaned back to give her mother space to walk by unconstructed before quickly going back to the blackberry that she was attempting to stab with a fork as she half listened to her mother and Serena talk about her mother's favorite subject, her line.

"Serena you have to come back later when everything is unpacked. I would _love_ to hear your thoughts; you do have such great personal style." Eleanor complimented.

Blair glanced over at them with a look of vulnerability at how easily her mother forgot about her even when she was in the same room as her. Blair was quick to mask this as she turned away and bit into the fruit. She should be used to this by now. According to everyone on the Upper East Side, Blair Waldorf was the perfect daughter and every mother dreamed of having a daughter that was even close to being as perfect as her in style, poise, manners, and etiquette, every mother but her own.

"Thank you, but I don't think we'll be able to. Blair and I have plans today." Serena explained to Blair's mother.

The sound of her name and the sentence that came out of Serena's mouth caused her to whip her head around with her mouth full of fruit in shock, "We do?"

**xoxo**

Chuck continued on with his search of one of his most prized possessions, his watch. He had Nathaniel on the other side of his suite looking for it too. He could not have lost that watch. It was one of the few material things that had actual sentimental value to him, and he would find it if it was the last thing he did. Just when he was about to lose hope, he found it tucked away. He smiles as he lifts it up victoriously, "Found it! PJ!"

"Can't you just call it a watch?" Nate asks as he stands up straight and passes by Chuck on his way to a side table where another one of Chuck's prized possessions was displayed.

"If it costs more than ten grand, it deserves a name," Chuck responded as he put the watch away. It wasn't the fact that the watch was so expensive that Chuck treasured it so though. It was because it was one of the rare gifts that he received from his father. When his father went away to Tokyo for a business deal, the business man there gave Bart a pair of custom-made matching watches, sort of like a father/son gift. When Bart gave it to Chuck upon his return, they had one of those rare moments of bonding that, like this watch, Chuck treasured it for the rarity it was.

Nate walked over to Chuck holding out the small display case of a signed baseball asking, "How about this?"

Chuck turned and smiled when he saw the ball and takes it, "Definitely that. Babe Ruth's call shot. The most famous homer he had ever hit." It was another one of those rare gifts from his father from when he was a boy. The fact that Bart took the time to actually get something with Chuck in mind other than a bundle of cash was a huge milestone.

Chuck put the ball away with the watch and locked it with a key as he said, "Better safe than sorry." He didn't want anything of importance to be broken and/or stolen this weekend. It was the tradition that Chuck had been waiting for since he came to high school. It was the most coveted of occasions, The Lost Weekend.

It got its start a couple of years ago and it was reserved for the Junior class to let off some steam during the most stressful of the years in high school. The year where, if you plan to go to college, meant the most to your academic career. The pressure was astounding and to avoid getting into too much trouble, the lost weekend was founded to allow the Junior boys the opportunity to "let their hair down" as the saying goes and have the fun reserved for those of the elite. A weekend filled with drinks, drugs, debauchery, and anything else they wished. And this year was Chuck and Nate's year, and Chuck was the one hosting it, guaranteeing that it was going to be an epic weekend.

Chuck hid the key under a nearby candlestick holder and turned towards Nate, who was sitting on the back of the couch behind him, as he heard a knock on his door. Chuck smirked as he looked to the door and back to Nate with a simple, "Here we go."

It didn't take long for the suite to be filled with members of their junior class and everyone was having fun and pre-gaming before the events of the night and the rest of the weekend. Chuck took a glass of scotch from a wait staffer, who was acting as bartender for the day, and stood up on top of the wooden coffee table to make an announcement, "We've lived through Ivy Week, and hopefully gained entrance to the college of your choice! Now, let's ruin those chances," he smirked at the room as everyone looked to him in excitement, "Let me remind you of the rules. As of this moment there is no outside world that I do not show you. Eat what I provide, practice what I preach. Until I say so, the only girls you talk to are the ones that I pay for."

Everyone chuckled for a moment as they looked around at the beautiful women that surrounded them before Chuck wrapped up his speech, "Let the lost weekend commence!"

With those words he hopped off of the coffee table and made the rounds, taking in the sights of the women thinking to himself, _"This is definitely going to be a weekend to remember."_

If only he knew how right he was. Not too long later, Chuck's suite door opened up to someone not a member of their junior class. A guy dressed as if he were not one of the elite that filtered through the room. Chuck saw the guy and felt his smile disappear as he said to Nate, "Who brought the sasquatch?"

Nate put down his drink as he recognized the new comer, "Isn't that Carter Baizen? I haven't seen him since he was a senior and we were in the eighth grade!" Nate chuckled at the memory as they both watched Cater move around the room, "He looks intense."

Chuck glanced over at Nate as he took in this new development, and just gave Nate a look that asked if he were serious, "Are you high? He looks like Matthew McConaughey between movies." Obviously not impressed with this new Carter at all he continued, "The guy's a loser; anyone who trades their trust fund for a fanny pack flies in the face of all that is holy to Chuck Bass."

Nate laughs as they share a look before they see Carter approach them, "Nate Archibald, is that you?"

Nate, always friendly to a fault, goes over with a smile and open arms, "Baizen, my man! I heard you went rogue!"

"I lived to tell about it," Carter said with a smile.

Chuck rolled his eyes at that remark and took a sip from his glass as he watched them greet each other as if they were long lost friends. " _Great, now I have to watch Nate this weekend and make sure the traitor doesn't give him any stupid ideas or get him into more trouble than was appropriate for a lost weekend,"_ he thought silently to himself as he just stood off on the sidelines.

**xoxo**

Serena and Blair laughed as they walked down the street in Soho, laden down with their bags from their shopping excursion. Blair sighed in contentment, feeling as if everything was back to how it used to be when everything was good, and she could honestly say that her fears from her dream this morning were gone. _"This time it's going to be different. Serena and I are in a much better place this time around,"_ she thought to herself as they walked together and caught up on their time apart and reminiscing on similar times of the past.

As they continued to walk down the sidewalk, Blair glanced over to their left and saw two business men leering at Serena and she just couldn't help commenting as she looked at Serena, not breaking her stride, "Oh god. I forgot what it was like to be with you."

Serena simply laughed before she responded trying to placate Blair, "They were looking at both of us."

Blair frowned at the obvious lie, "Don't insult me, it's been like this all morning; starting with your lovely visit with my mother. She didn't even call me to tell me she was coming home."

Serena quickly tried to give a reason for Eleanor's neglect of her daughter, "She was busy! She was rushing to get home and everything because she wanted to see you."

At Serena's words, Blair just shook her head at the ridiculousness spewing from her friend's mouth and just laughed sarcastically as she rebuffed, "She didn't even wake me up!"

Serena continued to try to sway Blair, "Well you know how Eleanor feels about beauty rest."

Blair looked at Serena head on as she gave the start of her real argument, "She likes you more than me."

"She does not!" Serena denied as Blair continued on walking, "You're her daughter, she doesn't like _anyone_ more than you." The pair stopped outside of a café as Serena tried to explain, "She just…I don't know, just doesn't know how to show it sometimes-"

Blair mentally rolled her eyes at how naïve Serena was being about the subject when it was so obvious that Blair's words were true. Feeling bored with the subject she quickly interrupted Serena, "Okay. I'm going inside," She motions to the café they stood in front of before heading inside to look around, "Wait for me, I'll be right back."

Blair walked into the café and immediately followed the signs to the bathroom. She wrinkled her nose at some of the people in there already, " _Ever heard of a shower people?!"_ she thought silently to herself as she went into a stall. As she did her business, the conversation that she just had with Serena still swirling in her mind.

Maybe Serena was right about Eleanor not liking Serena more than her, but she had serious doubts on the subject. Eleanor always compared Blair to her taller, blonde counterpart since the two had first met. Serena had always had this effortless charm and beauty that girls, like Blair, had to work for hours to even get to a percentage of that perfection. After washing her hands she made a quick exit, pausing briefly to check that she got everything because there was no way that she was ever coming back in here.

She walked outside the building, bags in hand, and marched up to Serena with a cry of outrage, not even caring that she was interrupting Serena with her talk with that Brooklyn nobody, "That was disgusting! The DOH should shut them down!"

"The bathroom?" Serena asked as she looked to Blair.

"No, the people. It's called No lolita, not No Showers!" Blair took a deep breath as she decided to finally acknowledge the Brooklynite, "What are you doing here?"

She paused as she took a whiff of the air and interrupted him before he could even speak, "Do I smell pork?" feeling her disgust grow as she asked the next question, "And cheese?"

Not even wanting to linger around _that_ smell, Blair quickly made her excuses to Serena, not caring that she was being rude to someone she considered beneath her, "Okay when you are done with your _charity work_ , why don't you come find me?" she said head as she nodded to Dan as if he couldn't hear or understand her, she continued on, "I'll be at Tory Birch looking at…paunchos?" She said with a shake of her head as if the thought was as ridiculous as Serena needing to talk to Dan before taking her leave of the situation to go down the street.

**xoxo**

"So I don't understand, the last time I saw your sister she said that your family had locked you out and you've fallen off of the face of the earth," Nate explained as he, Carter, and Chuck sat together at the bar in Chuck's suite.

"I didn't. I just fell of the face of _theirs_ ," Carter responded easily.

Chuck wasn't really interested in what happened to former reigning king of the Lost Weekend since he gave up his crown just to run around like a peasant in Europe, but obviously Nate was just eating it up. Chuck remembered when he and Nate were talking about Nate's fear of being doomed to live the life that their parents had mapped out for them and feared that Carter maybe the vision of what the future held for those of the Upper East Side children who tried to break the ties that bound them to their families. Frankly, Chuck did not see the appeal in it. He rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his scotch as continued listening Carter blather on.

"Once you turn away from money, you see it doesn't buy you freedom; it just pays for your prison. They say I disappeared, but all I did was break out!" Carter pounded once on the bar table to emphasize his point.

"Where'd you go?" Nate asked, riveted and obviously full of admiration for the guy that went and did whatever it was that he wanted and he survived.

"Where didn't I go? I did the cleanup in post Katrina, spent a year rebuilding around Machu Picchu, which let me tell you," Carter laughed as he continued on, "It has changed my life! I bought an HD camera and started filming it for a documentary."

By this point Chuck just had enough and had to say something before Carter got too caught up going down his memory lane of being poor and the joys he found, "You're the guy that gave us our first joint, snuck into our first club, and you're going to tell _me_ the life of a youtube filmmaker is better than this?"

Carter just nodded as he looked down at the bar as Chuck continued, "You _invented_ the Lost Weekend."

Nate, quick to defend his new hero, cut in, "Hey. Who cares about a party when you can travel the world?"

Chuck just sighed and rolled his eyes as Carter agreed, "Exactly! In the _real_ world, the only thing that matters is who you are, not what you own."

"As much as I love the speech about not needing material things from a guy who has that much product in his hair," Chuck mocked as he sat back in his seat, obviously done with the conversation, "This party is about excess, not expedition. Stop talking. Start partying." He finishes just as two call girls arrive on either side of him, obviously wanting attention of the great Chuck Bass.

He wrapped his arms around both of the girls' waist and jokes, "Now here's something that doesn't require much material! As a matter of fact, they're about to come off." He looks to Nate as he leans his head onto one of the girls' breasts and asks, "Who's with me?"

Carter and Nate looked at each other before Nate speaks, "I think we're just going to hang out here for a bit."

Chuck frowns, realizing that he has lost naïve little Nate to the dark side for the night and decides to let him go on drinking the kool-aid that Carter was providing, he responds as if he wasn't hurt by Nate's decision, "Fine. I hate to break up a matched set anyway."

Chuck stands up from his seat and leads the girls away with a smirk as he thought silently to himself, _"Something doesn't smell right with Carter, and Nate's just going to waste his weekend until he finally figures it out for himself. So let him, more fun for me."_

**xoxo**

By the time Serena and Blair returned to Blair's penthouse, it was dark. They figured that they would drop off their stuff and go out to dinner later on at Butter. Unfortunately before they could make their escape, Eleanor asked Serena, and by association Blair, to stay and look at her new line that her and her people were prepping for the photo shoot this weekend to make the new look book for Eleanor's presentation to Bendels.

Blair sighed, but put on a happy face as Serena agreed on their behalf and the girls immediately started flipping through the clothing racks, pulling out items here and there to show each other what they personally liked; all the while listening in as Eleanor and her assistants discussed potential models to feature as the face of the Waldorf brand.

Blair smiled as Serena lifted up a dress and pressed it against Blair to see how it looks, the pair shared a laugh as they impersonated the very models that Eleanor and her assistants were flipping through and shooting down as not good enough. Other than the brief run in with the Brooklynite, Blair declared that today was a great start to the new and improved friendship between her and Serena. They laughed and shopped and everything was as it was before Serena left, only better.

"You should be looking for a _new_ face, someone who looks good in your clothes. Someone in _this_ book, like they told you," Blair vaguely heard the stylist, she thought the girl's name was Melissa or something, working with her mother go on trying to sell Eleanor something that she clearly was not buying.

As Blair continued to flip through more of the clothing racks she heard her mother respond, "I hate the American apparel line effect!"

Melissa tried to explain, "These girls are what you need, Eleanor. They're now and hip."

"If this person is supposed to represent Waldorf Designs, than find me someone…worthy of the clothes," Eleanor tried to explain her _own_ vision to the woman. Obviously the stylist agreed because they continued on with their brainstorming.

Blair glanced over at Serena who was paying a lot more obvious attention to the conversation then Blair was. _"Could Serena be any_ _ **more**_ _obvious? If you're going to eavesdrop give the subject the illusion that they have_ _ **some**_ _privacy; otherwise they won't speak nearly as freely!"_ Blair mentally chastised Serena silently as she pulled out a periwinkle colored dress just as Serena pulled out a similar dress in tangerine, knowing that if she spoke out loud she, herself, would be caught.

"Someone like me!" Eleanor continued on speaking aloud, "Someone like…" It was at that moment Blair and Serena posed at each other together and ended up laughing at their foolishness as Eleanor finished her thought, "My daughter."

Blair looked over at her mother with a smirk and a light rolling of her eyes as if to say that the idea was ridiculous before putting the dress back as the stylist responded, "Why not her?" At Melissa's question, she definitely achieved gaining Serena's attention while Blair just wasn't interested as she lightly tapped Serena with a hanger that held a paisley dress playfully.

Melissa and Eleanor continued on with the conversation as they stood watching the girls, "You want your line to represent a Waldorf lifestyle. Who better to represent you than one of your own family?"

"She was what the first dress was for…" Eleanor said, not taking her eyes off of Blair.

The second that Eleanor was even considering the idea, Serena jumped on the bandwagon. She snatched Blair over to her as she turned her towards Eleanor with an exclamation, "She'd love to!"

Blair frowned in confusion, feeling a bit off kilter at being turned around so quickly, as she blurted out, "I would?"

Melissa looked to Eleanor for her final say, "Eleanor?"

Blair looked at her mother as she in turn looked at Blair with a look that said, " _Why didn't I think of this before?"_ before responding, "Yes."

Serena squealed in delight right into Blair's ear, causing her to close her eyes and turn her head away, but Blair honestly began to feel elation at what just happened. She actually received her mother's approval; not only was she considered beautiful, but she was also her mother's ideal candidate to represent her in her campaign for Bendels!

"It's perfect. Eleanor Waldorf, meet the new face of Waldorf for Bendels," Melissa said with a flourish and a nod to Blair.

Blair could not believe it and found herself actually getting excited with Serena, _"Maybe Serena was right after all. Mother could have gone with anyone else, but she chose me to be the face of her line,"_ she thought silently as Serena started to spin her around causing Blair to laugh.

**Is that a smile we see on B's lips? The spotlight is on her for once and S actually helped her get it. I guess miracles really CAN happen.**

**xoxo**

The next day in the early afternoon, Blair, Serena, Kati and Iz were found in Blair's bedroom. They were all lying on top of Blair's bed as they flipped through magazines and excitedly talked about Blair's photo shoot that was happening the next day. Blair smiled as Kati and Iz looked at her envy and enjoyed being the center of attention when Serena was around. It was a nice change of pace from the formative years and it built up Blair's hope that this time was going to be different and that she and Serena could shine together.

Iz was standing in front of the mirror as she tied a scarf around her shoulders as Serena went on about how big of a deal this was, "It's going to be _so_ hot. The clothes are _gorgeous!_ "

While Blair tried to play it down, "They're alright."

Serena exclaimed with a smile as she flipped the page in the magazine in her hand, "Shut up! They are amazing!"

Blair let a small smile as she defended her decision, "I'm just doing my mom a favor," Unable to help herself she beamed at Kati beside her as she continued, "The hair and make-up test is tonight."

The girls squealed in genuine excitement for Blair's big day and how glamorous it all sounded. Iz, who was still standing in front of the mirror, took off the scarf and posed as she said, "I think _this_ is my best pose."

"That's because you can't see what you look like," Kati teased, "You're just a _hand_ model and that's it." Kati stood up as she continued on, standing beside Iz in the mirror and posed, "The right way is this."

Getting into the fun, Blair stands up and follows after Kati, talking as if to correct them both as she stood in between them, "Uh no, _this_ is how you do it. No, no, no. First you have to curve your spine forward, elongate-"

Serena interrupted as she hopped off the bed too and stood beside Blair with a laugh, "No, you guys are doing it _all wrong!_ You're missing the key! _"_ she laughed with them as she took her position.

"Show us," Blair said as she stifled a laugh at Serena's mock outrage.

"Look look, you gotta get a hand on the hip, and pop!" she showed them the pop as she took on a Tyra Banks impression with a laugh, "That's how you gotta do it!"

The girls laugh as they all mimic Serena and do the pop having so much fun that only Serena heard the sound of her phone ringing. Blair looked over at Serena as she picked up the phone to answer with a hello and who was it. Blair was quick to take the phone away, feeling very playful as she kept the phone away from Serena as she answered for her, "Who dare to interrupt the Van Der Woodsen as she teaches!"

They all laughed as Serena yelled at Blair to give her back her phone, obviously not all that upset at the teasing Blair just worked harder to keep the phone away from her when she heard the voice of that Brooklynite from yesterday answer, "Dan, Humphrey?"

As Serena asked who was it, Blair smiled as she continued on talking into the phone, "I'm sorry but the number that you have dialed is no longer in service." She smiled over at Serena as she finished and put her hand over the mic of the phone as she said seriously, "I'm doing you a favor."

The pair heard the voice on the phone speak, "Look I can hear you, can I just please talk to Serena?"

Blair looked at how excited and smiling that Serena was about the caller and rolled her eyes as she spoke into the phone, "Apparently you can Cabbage Patch."

Serena just smiled and took the phone away as Blair handed it to her, "Come on, let me have it!" Blair shook her head, not interested in eavesdropping on _that_ conversation as she went back to her friends who were back on the bed going through magazines as the girls were fighting over the phone.

She vaguely heard Serena make a date for the night and just rolled her eyes in disbelief that Serena was actually going to date someone so obviously beneath her. _"But who am I to deny her happiness; she's already helped me have some of my own,"_ she thought silently as the girls and her started discussing what she was going to wear tonight after Serena returned from her phone call. Everything was perfect and almost felt unreal.

**xoxo**

Arthur pulled up the limo at the basketball court around 1pm and the bulk of the junior boys of Chuck's class stepped out to meet the rest for the afternoon game. Nate and Chuck were the last ones out; even though Nate ditched him last night to hang out with the Carter, Chuck was willing to let it go since Nate still wanted to take part in the festivities of the weekend.

Unfortunately, Chuck had to deal with a crasher as Carter insisted on joining too. Chuck put on his dark sunglasses and stretched as he walked with Nate, asking, "What is Carter still doing here?"

"I invited him," Nate said as if it shouldn't be a problem.

Chuck gave Nate a frown, not believing that for a minute, "Or he invited himself, that's his style," Nate sighed as Chuck continued on, not caring that Carter could overhear him, "Begging us to break free of our prisons, while stuffing his face with free food and draining our booze. He's a deadbeat _and_ a hypocrite."

"And a good ballplayer if I remember, right? You sure you just don't want to lose to him, Chuck?" Nate tried to put Chuck's attitude towards Carter being there about petty jealousies instead of something deeper.

Chuck looked at Nate as if he were stupid to even go in that direction, _"He really is that naïve, or maybe he's spent too much time with Blair that he's taken on her "pretend" game. Just pretend that everything's fine and it is."_ Chuck thought silently to himself.

It was then that Carter came up to them carrying a ball in his hand, "Maybe if your daddy bought you a basketball team instead of a hotel," Carter nudged him roughly, obviously overhearing most of the conversation as he continues, "You'd have some skill."

Chuck, by this point, was getting seriously irritated by this entire situation. He shouldn't be feeling irritated this weekend, he should be feeling nothing but enjoyment, "Look this is a Lost Weekend for JUNIORS, not senior citizens, so why don't you go jump into a volcano." Chuck waves his hand at Carter as if to say run along.

"We should settle it on the court," Carter offered smugly.

"Why don't we just settle it here?" Chuck stepped up to him, just over this entire thing.

Before he could get too close, however, Nate pushed him back trying to calm Chuck down, "Hey! Chill out."

Chuck looked Nate square in the eye, not backing down, "No. This is _my_ game. _I_ pick the players."

Carter interrupted the conversation, "I get it. I'll go," as he backed away like he wasn't about to cause a scene not 30 seconds ago.

Nate looked at Carter in disbelief and then looked to Chuck silently asking him to do something, to which Chuck just shrugged. He didn't want him there in the first place and he made that very clear. Unfortunately, Nate did as he called out to Carter and goes over to him, "Hey man!"

Chuck rolled his eyes as the two started whispering to each other, just glad that Carter was _finally_ leaving them alone. The entire situation reminded him too much of the conversations he would have with Blair in the past involving some unfortunate soul coming from out of nowhere and trying to take her beloved throne.

Fortunately Carter was only temporary so he didn't feel that he had too much to worry about, but Chuck never did have much patience when he became irritated. Nate turned towards him after he was done talking to Carter, "You didn't have to _do_ that man!" he tried to scold him.

Chuck sighed and answered right back with the truth, "No one wanted him here. He was the older brother trying to bring everyone down."

Nate didn't have anything to say to that except to thrust the ball at Chuck with, "Let's play some ball."

Chuck caught it, almost smashing his Armani shades that were in his hand by this point as he took in Nate's little tantrum. If it wasn't the Lost Weekend he would have called Blair to handle him, but it was so he was stuck to deal with his unappreciative attitude to the life they led. He followed after the rest of the group so they could play their game with a game plan to get Nate drunk and high later so it could be a little bit easier.

**xoxo**

Blair smiled into the camera as the lights flashed over and over again, with all eyes on her and she loved every second of it. The only thing that was a downer was that she couldn't seem to give the photographer what it was that he was looking for by way of posing. She glanced over at her mother , hoping to not see the look of disappointment on her face just yet and only found a look of pride that had been missing from her face in regards to Blair for as long as Blair could remember.

As the photographer kept going on and on for her to jump around and loosen up, Blair tried her best to give him what he was asking for. But letting lose and relaxing was _not_ one of Blair's strong suits. It took a lot for her to open up to people and allow them to see her softer side, and now this stranger was asking for it outright. Blair looked just beyond the photographer at Serena as she went through all the clothes excitedly.

Blair only wished that she could go back to being how she was when she was playing with Kati, Iz, and Serena in her bedroom. She was completely relaxed then; which was exactly what was needed now. When the photographer said that she could take a break she sighed in relief, almost getting the feeling that she wasn't succeeding with following his instructions.

While he was busy talking to Mellissa about something, probably about wanting to try another angle on his supposed "vision", she smiled over at the make-up person as they touched her up. Even though she was feeling a bit uncomfortable, Blair was having fun being the focus.

Blair looked up as Serena came over and squealed out to her in greeting, making Blair chuckle a bit as she turned towards her best friend as Serena spoke, wrapping a scarf around her shoulders as she exclaimed, "First of all, you look amazing!"

Blair's smile grew as she said right back, "I know."

The two shared a laugh before Serena started talking, "But look can I give you a little tip?"

Blair rolled her eyes as she continued to smile indulgently, not at all surprised, "How did I know this was coming?"

Serena quickly tried to explain, not wanting Blair to be mad, "No. Look all you need to do is maybe, you could loosen up a bit?"

Blair looked at Serena as she did a bit of a shimmy in front of her as she took ahold of Blair's arms in her hands as she smiled at her and shook her a bit, making Blair laugh, "You know? Just shake it out!" Serena made a raspberry to emphasize her point, making Blair laugh at how crazy she was.

As Serena continued on with her tips, Blair looked over to the side, feeling her smile slowly drop as she took in what was going on and how Melissa was pointing over at them. Realizing that she was really blowing this, Blair looked to Serena and interrupted her as she spoke, "Help me. Help me."

For Blair Waldorf that was as close to begging as she would ever get and Serena knew it, "Um, okay. Act like a tiger." Serena then proceeded to act like one in front of Blair, looking completely ridiculous and yet beautiful; the way that only Serena Van Der Woodsen could get away with.

Feeling subconscious about looking anything other than perfect, Blair roared half-heartedly as she lifted her hands in front of her like they were paws. It wasn't long before the photographer was up again with his camera taking photos and Blair slowly started relaxing and following what Serena suggested. Feeling a bit ridiculous at first, but she started actually relaxing and having fun as she went through all the different personalities from Posh spice in America, to crazy Brittany Spears with the umbrella, finishing up with the hand on the hip and popping like they did in her room just this morning.

Everything seemed to be turning up until Serena's phone rang and she was picking up her bag making Blair ask a bit worried, "What are you doing?"

Serena looked up at her from her phone as she answered, "Oh shoot! I gotta go, my date with Dan."

Blair was having none of that; she needed far more than Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn could possibly ever will. She insisted with, "No you're staying here. I need you," Blair then played her trump card, "I can't let my mother down."

With that Serena nodded after a moment and said that she was just going to call Dan to cancel and that she'd be right back. Blair nodded as she went back to what she was doing in front of the photographer, feeling like he was actually happy with what she was giving him by way of material. _"Everything is working out just like I hoped it would. The last thing I need is to disappoint my mother once again when it matters the most,"_ she thought silently as she posed, waiting for Serena to come back.

**xoxo**

That evening outside of an exclusive pub, a limo pulled out and Chuck Bass stepped out first, smiling at the sight before him, a line of beautiful women dressed in green tube tops and gold short shorts and a matching green fedora hats, and smiling.

He turned towards his guest who were getting out of the limo after him and opened his arms in greeting as he spoke, "Break free! Pub crawl, five boroughs…fifty pubs and five hundred chances to get laid!" Chuck grinned as the guys passed by him giving him a handshake as they pass and he continues on, "And remember, don't give your sheleigh leighs to the wrong pot of gold." Chuck smirked as everyone headed inside except for him and Nate.

He motioned Nate to come inside, kind of surprised that Nate was still pouting over his new hero being kicked to the curb, "Let's go you can think about your boyfriend inside."

Nate looked at him very seriously as he spoke with a shake of his head, "I'm not coming."

" _Just when I thought I could finally relax and not have to worry about him, he pulls this,"_ Chuck sighed as he thought silently to himself, walking over to Nate, getting a bit irritated, "Seriously. Carter Baizen sucks. Alright, I don't know what spell he's put you under, but he's _not_ your friend. He can't be trusted."

Nate started getting defensive of his new friend, "And why's that? Just because he doesn't believe what you believe in?" Chuck rolled his eyes and looked away at Nate's naiveté as he continued on, "It's exactly what he said! The money, the drugs, the privileges is just keeping us numb so that we don't realize that it's better out there in the real world."

Chuck chuckled as he countered, leaning close to Nate's face as he gave him some truth, "The real world? Everyone out _there_ , wants to be us. We are what you aspire to, not run away from. "

Nate let out a laugh as he looked at Chuck, completely wrapped up in the brainwash that was put on him by Carter as he responded, "You really don't get me do you?"

Chuck once again looked away as he decided to take another tactic to get his point across, "That dream of yours, what is it really? Cause, I hear you talking about how you _don't_ want to go to Dartmouth, and how you don't want to follow in your father's footsteps. But what _exactly_ is that that you do what?"

It was Nate's turn to look away with a slight shake of his head because he didn't have an answer and Chuck knew it; you can talk about what you don't want all the time, but it means nothing but a waste of breath if you don't have a counter of what you _did_ want instead. Because then that would mean that you would have to admit that you weren't happy and that you had to do something to fix it, otherwise it would be your own fault for your unhappiness.

Nate finally answered after a moment, "All I know, is that it's not this."

Chuck responded, just over the entire conversation, "Well you better discover what _it_ is before you throw everything away trying to find it."

Nate shook his head and walked away from Chuck, obviously feeling like there's nothing left to be said at that point in regards to their conversation. Chuck watched him leave before a thought occurred to him, "Now where are you going?"

He watched as Nate pulled out his phone and stood at the end of the block as he fiddled with it before taking off. Chuck simply shook his head as he headed inside with the rest of their Junior class as he thought silently as he picked up a whiskey from the bar, _"He's a big boy and he can take care of himself it seems. I'm not going to let him ruin my night just because he's feeling self-righteous after his pep talk with Carter. I can't wait for that guy to be gone already! He's already cramping up my style."_

**xoxo**

It had been a long day as Blair ran a brush though her hair at her vanity in her walk-in closet and prepared for a very early night in bed. For the first time in a long time, Eleanor actually looked at her daughter in pride as they rode home after the test shoot. Blair didn't see herself being a model at all, but to be a part of something this big of a deal to her mother and manage to gain her approval far outweighed the cons of being vulnerable to a few strangers so they could take a few photos.

She looked up from her mirror and smiled as she saw the person of her thoughts standing in the doorway, the look of pride still upon her face as Blair stood up in her nightgown and walk to her bed, not knowing the reason why her mother was here, watching her nightly routine.

They talked about what to expect from tomorrow and Eleanor actually verbalized her pride in Blair. It was the first time that the two talked so much; they talked over a light dinner and Eleanor didn't even criticize Blair once about her choice in food!

As Blair thought on this, she looked up at her mother, whom she always wanted to love her the way her father did so unconditionally, as she again for the first time in so many years tucked Blair into bed as she spoke, "I will see you in the morning. We'll go to the photo shoot together," Eleanor smiled as she gently moved Blair's hair off of her face as she spoke. She nodded in confirmation as she continued to play with Blair's hair as if she was seeing Blair for the first time as her little girl.

Feeling secure with her mother she had no hesitations with voicing this thought softly, "You haven't done this since I was little."

Eleanor stayed seated beside Blair as she countered, "You haven't been in bed by _ten_ since you were little," making Blair smile as she nodded a bit in agreement, "You looked beautiful tonight, you know?"

Blair looked at her mother as she gave Blair one of the greatest compliments of all, in disbelief at seeing that she truly meant what she was saying. Unable to just accept it at that, Blair needed to hear it again confirmed from her mother's lips, "Really?"

Eleanor simply smiled at her daughter as Blair smiled back before she stood up and left Blair there in bed, shutting off the lights as she went and shut the door behind her with one last look at her daughter. Blair couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she even wanted to as she reached for her sleep mask and placed it on her head as she got comfortable and fell asleep. She was finally getting everything that she had always wanted and it was better than any movie or daydream she could come up with.

**A/N: Surprise early post of Chapter 10! I know there wasn't any B and C interaction but I'll give you a little bit in the next chapter. Personally I'm with Chuck, being poor my entire life, I'd love to have rich people's problems lol So what did you think? I think this episode is a good split between Chuck and Blair so they can both be the focus of attention.**

**I can't say it enough how much I love my reviewers and readers!** **I hope you love the chapter!** **I'll update again on Monday for part 2 of this episode.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad News Blair part 2

**Chapter 11**

**The rules for a model the day of a photo shoot are similar to those of a patient pre-surgery. No food or drink 12 hours prior, wear comfortable clothing, and make sure your affairs are in order. You never know what could go wrong in a flash…**

At the sound of her alarm, Blair pushed up her sleep mask from her eyes and tossed onto her night stand, waking up with a smile. _"Today is the day and it's going to be as wonderful as yesterday was,"_ she thought silently to herself as she sat up and climbed out of bed, being sure to slip into her slippers as she stepped towards her windows.

She ran her hand through her long hair before reaching up for the curtains and pushed them open, letting the morning light stream into the room. Blair glanced at herself through her full length mirror beside her and found that she was still smiling and was genuinely excited about the shoot today and about making her mother proud.

She looked to her nightstand, seeing that her phone was blinking she picked it up and listened to the message from Serena that was waiting for her. "Hey B! You must either be sleeping or already on your way. I can't wait to see you at the shoot. We're gonna have so much fun!" Blair smiled as she sat down on her bed for a moment, enthusiasm from Serena, when Blair was in a good mood, was the equivalent to a large cup of espresso.

Checking the time, she decided to head downstairs to find out what time her and her mother was to head out for the shoot. Smiling as she took the last few steps, it froze on her face when she saw that her mother was already dressed and gathering her things to go without her. "Oh! Thank god you are awake!" Eleanor exclaimed as she walked past Blair to get to the table beside the elevator.

Blair began to panic a bit as she asked, "Am I late? Oh my god, oh my god, did I oversleep?"

Her mother finally turned towards her after packing up her bag answering, "Darling I have some bad news. Terry, that fool of a photographer, thinks we need to go in a different direction."

Blair raised her eyebrows as she asked her next question, hoping that this wasn't going where she thought it was, "With the theme?"

Eleanor reluctantly, and surprisingly gently, said, "With the model."

Blair took a quick breath before she played off her disappointment with a simple, "Oh." _I wasn't good enough_ she thought to herself _not_ _good enough to represent my mother for Bendels…_

She snapped out of her thought process as her mother began to speak again, nodding at the appropriate times as Eleanor justified her decision to go with what the photographer wanted, "Darling, I hired these people for their expertise. And ultimately they feel that…we would be doing the brand a disservice." Eleanor began to play with Blair's hair and hold her face in her hands as she continued, "I can not apologize enough; I know that you were really looking forward to it."

Unable to take it anymore, Blair put on a smile to mask the feeling of rejection and continued to play it off, keeping it simple she stated, "No I wasn't. I'm glad that I don't have to go. I hate shoots; they're _so_ boring. You should have Alessandra Ambrosio, not an amateur." Blair finished candidly with a smile.

Feeling a sharp pain in her chest as a signal that she was going to cry she barely heard her mother ask, "We'll have dinner after, yes?" She quickly nodded, wanting her mother to leave so she didn't betray herself with her tears. Knowing that Eleanor would not stand for weakness and even though Blair wasn't going to be the face of Waldorf, they have already made such great progress in their relationship yesterday, there was no need to go back to square one.

Eleanor pulled her into a hug as she continued on, "Crapes, just like old times!" Blair felt a traitorous tear go down her face as her mother turned away; she quickly wiped it away as she picked up her phone to call Serena, knowing at this point that her mother didn't expect her to answer.

"I will see you later!" Eleanor called out over her shoulder, kissing the air in Blair's general direction as she headed towards the elevator. Blair waved, forcing one more smile, as her mother left her in the forum, just as Serena's voice mail answered and the elevator closed.

Blair continued on with the act that she was just a little disappointed and spoke into the phone, "Hey S. Alright, I hope you're not already there because, as it turns out, my modeling career is over faster than Jessica Simpson's acting one," she chuckled to herself at her absurdity that she could possibly be good enough to be a model. As she looked down at the entry table with all the programs for today's shoot, Blair got an idea, "Now that I think about it…maybe we should crash the shoot anyway. See who they replaced me with. Make fun of the skinny bitch?"

Blair felt herself genuinely smile at the idea as she hung up the phone and quickly headed upstairs to get dressed. _"At least she didn't have to open herself up again in order to give the photographer what he wanted,"_ she tried to reason with herself silently as she quickly picked out a green dress to wear for the day. _"That's someone else's problem now."_

**xoxo**

After a long, very pleasurable night, Chuck Bass came home to his suite in the early morning with a green hat upon his head, whistling a happy tune. He considered the Lost Weekend a great success and everyone had a great time; with the exception of Nate of course. Chuck shrugged the thought off figuring that he'd catch Nate later when he's done with his tantrum. Until then he could always hang out with Blair if he ever needed stimulating conversation or the wait staff here if he needed another kind of stimulation.

He grinned to himself as he lifted up the candlestick holder that hid the key that he put there a couple of days ago. Still whistling softly to himself he unlocked the drawer and opened it up, his smile quickly disappeared as he took in the sight before him. The drawer was completely empty; the watch and his baseball, his most prized material possessions after his scarf, were gone.

He took off his hat, no longer in a festive type of mood as he quickly came up with an idea of who the culprit was. Not wasting a moment, he pulled out his cell phone and texted Nate with a quick: **We gotta talk. Where r u?** He set the phone down as he felt the beginnings of panic at the thought of his stolen items stir inside of him.

It wasn't long before he got the answering text back: **Five Star in Queens, call you later.** Unable to wait for later, Chuck quickly left the suite, making a point to stop and pick up some cash along the way. _"If he has it like I think he does, he's not going to give them up without something in return,"_ he silently thought to himself as he had Arthur drive him to his destination, hoping that by letting that traitor into his home that **all** he did was take a couple of things.

**xoxo**

While Chuck was heading to Queens, Blair was just arriving at the rooftop designated for the fashion shoot for Waldorf Designs. Blair hitched her bag over her shoulder as she looked around searching for Serena. Since she didn't hear back from her earlier she figured that was somewhere around saving a spot of Blair for their afternoon together of trash talking.

Blair passed by a few of the assistants and make-up crew as she continued to look around, still not seeing Serena, it wasn't until Blair looked to the model that they chose to replace her with, that was currently standing over by the ledge of the building, in front of the Brooklyn Bridge, that she finally saw her. And all she could say about the sight before her was, "You've **got** to be kidding me."

The model they chose to replace her with was none other than Serena Van Der Woodsen. Her supposed best friend who stood there laughing and jumping around in Blair's mother's dress as the photographer praised her and took her picture. _"I should have listened to my gut. I should have heed warning from that terrible dream I had when mother returned home early. I was such an idiot to think this would be a new chapter for Serena and me."_ Blair thought silently to herself as she shook her head and felt her anger grow more and more with every thought. If she were one to make a scene, Blair was sure she would have went over to the blonde and pushed her off the building to fall to her death.

It wasn't until Serena called out to her, asking her to come over, acting as if everything was fine and that she wasn't doing anything wrong, that Blair was finally able to move from her spot that she was frozen in. She quickly turned away from the sight with a scoff and left the rooftop and went down the stairs as Serena followed calling after her.

"Hey! Blair?! Blair, wait! Where are you going? Why are you so mad?" Serena called out after Blair.

It was that last question that caused Blair to break her silence and quickly turned towards Serena and began to yell, "Why am I mad? You mean why aren't I furious! I can't believe for one second that I thought it would be different this time!"

"You thought what would be different?" Serena asked; still not understand what she did wrong and it only fueled Blair's anger towards her.

"You couldn't deal with the spotlight shining on _me_ for once could you?" Blair asked

"What are you talking about? I was told we were doing this together. What, did you not get my message?" Serena asked, trying to explain herself. It was while Serena was talking, Blair took a second to realize that her anger, although was partly towards Serena and herself for hoping that it would be better this time around, but was also towards her mother for once again preferring Serena over her. But since she couldn't focus her fury on Eleanor she'd focus it on the other person she was angry with, Serena, because she should have _known_ better.

"What about this morning then? When you glanced at the call sheet, did you see my name on it? When I wasn't in hair and make-up didn't that seem strange?!" Blair continued on getting a bit louder as she went, "When the dressing room had only _your_ name on the door, what did you think they just forgot?!"

"I was told you were running late and they asked me to do some tests shots first. Blair they told me _you_ wanted me here," Serena looked at Blair obviously finally putting the pieces together of what she did.

"And you believed them?" Blair asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Look, Blair, _I_ encouraged you to do this," Serena said not answering Blair's question. Blair shook her head and felt her eyes fill with tears as she felt the pain of betrayal swell in her as Serena continued on asking, "Why would I try to steal something from you that _I_ pushed you to do?!"

Not bothering to hold back any longer, Blair screamed at her in anger all of her insecurities and thoughts of her best friend, whom she loved and yet hated at the same time, "Because you take everything away from me! Nate, my mom-"

"Blair-" Serena tried to interrupt and make her see reason, but Blair was too far gone to even bother to reign in her temper as she interrupted Serena, not even wanting to hear what she had to say.

"You can't even help it! It's who you are!" Blair let that final statement hang in the air before saying softly, "I just thought that this time would be different. I should have known I'd be wrong."

With those words Blair finished walking down the stairs as Serena stayed where she left her, not even looking back as she almost bumped into someone who was around the corner. When she processed who it was, Blair felt her anger and embarrassment increase tenfold as she saw that Humphrey guy who has been hanging out around Serena lately. All she could even bring herself to say to this cherry on top of the worst day of her life was, "Great," before continuing on down the hallway, just wanting to get out of there.

**Spotted: Lonely Boy's rude awakening, Upper East Side Queens aren't born at the top, they climb their way up in heels, no matter** _**who** _ **they have to tread on to do it.**

**xoxo**

Blair, having no place to go, plopped herself down on the floor with her phone in her hand and dialed a familiar number before placing it to her ear, listening to it ring a couple of times before it was answered. Blair leaned her head against the wall behind her as she replied, "Hey, how was the lost weekend?"

Chuck answered back, as he leaned his head against the back of the seat in his limo as he rode his way to Queens, with a simple, "About as good as yours it sounds like. It started off very promising, got an uninvited guest, and JP and my baseball that Bart gave me are now missing, yours?"

Blair frowned into the phone as she lifted her head at Chuck's brief run through of his weekend, "What? I'm so sorry Chuck. I know how much they mean to you. Any ideas on how to get them back, need some help?"

Chuck felt his lips curve into a half smile at Blair's immediate understanding of how important the items in question were before telling her some of the events that occurred this weekend, leaving out some of the more risqué parts and some of the conversations he had with Nate, before finishing with, "I'm on my way to rectifying it now, but thanks for offering. Now, tell me the reason that you called, I know it wasn't to exchange pleasantries judging by the sound of your voice."

Blair found herself half smiling at how well he understood her; more so than Serena or Nate ever did. She began to explain about what happened over the course of the weekend and wrapped it up quickly with her screaming match with Serena.

Chuck was silent for a moment before imparting his advice, "You and I both know who you're really angry with so I'm not even going to go there," Blair sighed as she shook her head silently as he continued on, "You and I also know that Serena isn't the most observant of people and it sounds like she genuinely didn't mean any harm. You two _just_ made peace are you seriously ready to go to war again?"

Blair frowned feeling irritated, "I thought you were supposed to be on my side, Bass?"

"I'm always on your side, Waldorf. Even when I'm telling you you are wrong, I'm still on your side," Chuck smirked already visualizing Blair rolling her eyes, "Now, go make up with your best friend and, if you're feeling daring, say something to Eleanor."

Blair answered softly, "I think I've done enough daring to last me awhile Bass, but I'll go talk to Serena in a bit. Thank you, for being here for me, again. Want me to talk to Nate for you?" Blair smiled softly to herself as she tilted her head to the side as she listened to him chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"No, I'm about to talk to him myself, and thank _you_ , for understanding and listening," Chuck looked out the window as Arthur pulled up in front of his destination.

"I'm always here for you when you need me too, Bass, don't forget that. Bye" Blair sighed softly as she hung up set her phone on her lap. She stared down at it as her mind went over her conversation with Chuck. Leave it to Chuck Bass to understand her feelings and her insecurities; it probably is because he has similar ones on his own plate. _"But he's always there; even when he's in the midst of his own crisis,"_ she thought silently as she heard someone walk towards her.

Blair looked up and sighed in irritation as she saw it was once again Humphrey. _"It's like he's stalking me or something!"_ Blair mentally laughed as her thought reminded her of one of her conversations with Chuck in regards to this Brooklynite. "Did Serena send you here to talk to me?" Figuring that it was very unlikely, but Blair couldn't find any other reason for why he was there.

"Believe it or not, I actually came here myself," Dan said, a bit in disbelief as he stood there.

Blair looked up at him as he stood there waiting, "Normally I wouldn't be _this_ close to you without a tetanus shot," that was as far as she was going to go in regards to accepting his company at this point in time. He finally seemed to get it after a moment and took a seat on the floor at an angle from her.

"My mom kind of left us a couple of months ago. Only my dad and my sister don't really see that. Cause she told us she had to go away for the summer to, um…follow her dream of being an artist," Dan looked at Blair as she sat quietly, listening to the story, "But it's not summer anymore, and she's still up there and that's all she seems to care about right now."

Blair looked down at her lap, the story being familiar to her own situation, but still saying nothing, figuring he needed to say this for himself as much as for her, "Every time I go to see her, I tell myself: This time, I'm gonna tell her what I think; I'm gonna look her in the eye and say "Either come home, or leave for good".

So there I was, just the other day, I was sitting across the table from her; looking at her straight in the eyes," Blair looked up at him, wanting to know if he did what he planned to do, if maybe it was that simple, "And I didn't say anything."

Blair frowned a bit and asked, "Why not?"

Dan thought about it before answering, "I don't know. But I wish I had. Cause even though it wouldn't have changed anything, she'd know how I felt."

Blair leaned her head against the wall behind her again as she took in his words, so similar to the advice that Chuck gave her only a few minutes ago on the phone. Could she dare? Could she finally speak her mind to her mother and at least be free from the burdens of it? At the end of the day, she knew it wouldn't change anything, but would it be better that she was at least told that she was wrong in what she did?

**xoxo**

As Chuck hung up the phone after talking to Blair, Arthur stopped the car and opened Chuck's door to let him out. Strangely enough after talking to Blair, Chuck felt a little bit better about his situation; knowing that he had someone always in his corner as an ally if plan A doesn't work out seemed to ease some of the burden that he felt on his shoulders.

He took a deep breath as he got onto an elevator and pushed appropriate floor number. As he waited for the doors to open his mind went back to his conversation with Blair. He realized that he was glad that she called. He'd only admit this to himself but…he worried a bit when Blair and Serena made up and were at peace once again, that his friendship with Blair would simply go back to how it was before the scandal; being nothing more than casual acquaintances since she had her real friend back. The phone call itself proved that Blair still valued him and his advice, and the fact that she listened to his own problems and offered to help him out, like he had done for her so many times this past year, showed that she considered him a real friend. Blair Waldorf was more than his best friend's girlfriend, she was _his_ friend too, and Chuck liked the feeling it produced at that confirmation.

After coming to that conclusion the elevator doors opened with a loud bell. As Chuck stepped out he heard Nate talking and then he heard Carter speaking obviously to Nate, "Just give them the money man, money means nothing to you. These guys aren't playing, but no one has to get hurt. I'm trying to help you out."

Chuck rolled his eyes, deciding that he had heard enough, and made his presence known, "Yeah you're a real friend."

Chuck glared at Carter as he turned towards him as the other four guys held Nate back by the arms. Carter simply asked, not appearing to be surprised by the new guest's appearance, "Who let you in here, Bass?"

Nate yelled out to Chuck as he tried to wiggle free from his captures, "He set me up!"

Carter was quick to correct Nate, not taking his eyes off of Chuck, "No one forced his hand, your boy lost fair and square."

Chuck walked up to Carter, not showing a hint of fear. All he knew was that his friend was in a bad situation and it was up to him to get him out of it; no matter the cost. "Did you?" He questioned Carter, not believing his words for a second.

"Look man if you don't give them the money right away, I'm going to tell everyone where you live, and they can come get it from your daddy. What do you think about that?" Carter threatened as he turned his back on Chuck and focused his attention on Nate.

As Nate struggled to get free again, Chuck came up behind Carter, putting himself in between Nate and him and moving Carter away so they could talk, maybe come up with some sort of deal to get Nate out of this situation. "Look, you got my watch and my ball," stating it as a fact, not a question as Carter flinched a bit as Chuck continued, "You can keep them. Take care of these guys, I don't call the cops, and we walk out of here."

As the two boys silently had a battle of wills before Chuck's threat seemed to take hold in Carter's brain and knew that was as good of a deal he was going to get; reluctantly Carter walked around Chuck, running his hand through his hair as he said, "It's cool. I…I got it."

The gang immediately released Nate, who was none the wiser about just how big of a sacrifice Chuck had made for him to bail him out. They quickly left the hotel together before something else happened and climbed into Chuck's limo to head back to the Palace to relax. As they both sat in the back of the car, they were silent. Nate was silently scolding himself for being so stupid and believing Carter's con, and Chuck found his thoughts with Blair, making a mental note to send her an update on his situation later on.

When they arrived at the Palace, Chuck dismissed Arthur for the rest of the day, figuring that they were just going to hang out here for the night. As they walked into the lobby, Nate insisted that they head upstairs so he could transfer the measly 10 grand into Chuck's account.

Chuck decided to not tell Nate that he owed him a lot more money than that, in fact he didn't even want anything in return because he believed that Nate's life was worth a lot more than 10,000 dollars. After the duo get inside the room, Chuck motioned to his laptop for Nate to use, having already tried to talk Nate out of needing to pay him back in the elevator, as he went to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"I'm gonna have to transfer some money, and _pray_ that the Captain doesn't notice before I find a way to put it back," Nate said out loud to himself as he logged into his account.

After taking a sip from his glass and walked over to Nate, Chuck attempted again to dissuade him, "You know you don't have to pay me back. I mean it was worth every cent to see the last of that guy."

"I want to," Nate insisted as he turned to look at Chuck to show his sincerity, "I mean it, thanks."

Chuck nodded and looked down at his glass with a small smile, liking that he could give back to Nate after all that he had done for him in the past. It made him feel as if he was worthy of this friendship with both him and Blair. Speaking of Blair, he took out his phone and sent out a quick text to see how things were going in regards to her crisis with her mother and Serena.

At the sound of Nate's confused, "That can't be right…" Chuck looked up from his phone and over at Nate.

"What's up?" He asked as he put the phone away in his pocket and took another pull from his glass.

"It says that I'm zeroed out!" Nate exclaimed.

"Maybe you have the wrong account?" Chuck offered as an explanation.

"No no no, there must be something wrong. I accessed this account last month and it said that there was almost 200 thousand," Nate stated as he looked back at his friend.

While Nate stood up from the laptop and began to make a call to the family accountant to get to the bottom of this, Chuck was sitting on his couch finishing up his scotch and texting Blair as she told him what happened with her mother and that she and Serena made up and he in turn told her majority of the story of what happened on his end, half listening to Nate's side of the conversation.

"Hey Tom, thanks for getting back to me so quickly. I was checking my account and I came across what I assume to be an error and that my trust seems to have a zero balance…?"

Chuck glanced over at his friend as he waited for some answer to Nate's problem; as he watched Nate went over to the window, whispering into the phone and wrapping up the conversation as he glanced back at Chuck. Figuring that it was bad news, Chuck gave Nate his privacy as he wrapped up his conversation with Blair via text message; kind of wishing that he was there when Blair finally spoke out against her mother.

**xoxo**

Blair took a breath of courage as she strolled into the room with confidence; she glanced around searching for her mother as everyone in the room seemed to be running around like chickens with their heads cut off. _"I guess Serena made it right and quit the job,"_ Blair silently thought, putting two and two together.

It was then that Melissa, Eleanor's assistant finally noticed that Blair was in the room and quickly ran up to her with a welcoming smile, "Blair, honey! There has been a terrible mistake, how would you like your job back?"

Blair didn't even bother answering that question and walked away as she finally spotted her mother at the center of all the chaos. Not giving herself a chance to back out she just started as soon as she was within hearing range of her, "Did you choose Serena over me?"

Eleanor looked at her in the eye, but didn't respond. Her silence was enough of an answer though as Blair continued speaking softly, not wanting to give her mother an inch with some absurd claim of her causing a scene and being dramatic, "You could have picked a stranger; you didn't have to choose my best friend. Did you think I wouldn't have found out?"

Eleanor closed her eyes and looked away from Blair before she finally said something, "I _was_ going to tell you tonight," obviously very uncomfortable with the conversation as she walked around Blair with a nod, assuming that she would follow, "At dinner. There was no right decision, there wasn't any time."

Eleanor turned back to Blair after they were away from prying ears to have this very personal conversation. Blair just looked at Eleanor, her face made of marble as she listened to her mother try to justify her actions, "I know you can understand all this. It _was_ mishandled; the whole thing, from top to bottom."

Blair began to feel nauseated at her mother's words, which weren't the ones that she wanted to hear. She wanted a genuine apology. She wanted her mother to for once say that she was good enough to be her daughter. She wanted to go back to the ignorance she felt only yesterday when everything appeared to be perfect and she achieved her mother's approval.

Blair let a laugh of disbelief as she finally spoke, "You actually want me to agree with you." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Eleanor began to whisper as she explained, "Bendel's would legitimize this company! It would take _everything_ to the next level; you _know_ how hard I've worked for that."

Eleanor continued on with her game of manipulation, that Blair was very much a player in, and began to play with Blair's hair gently like she did the previous night, only this time it was as based in the game, not in maternal affection; a game that Eleanor had proven time and time again to be a master, while Blair was simply a novice when it came to her mother as she said, "You've always been my biggest supporter, my biggest fan."

"I'm your daughter," Blair interrupted and took a step back, but refusing to back down.

"And as my daughter, I knew that you would forgive me. In time. But if my company had lost this deal because of you…I'd _never_ forgive myself," Eleanor stated as if to gain some sort of sympathy from Blair.

Blair raised her brows in disbelief as she looked at her mother and realized that Eleanor Waldorf was more messed up than she was and she could do well with a bit of honesty. With that in Blair's head she simply replied how she truly felt before leaving the room, "I hope you never do."

Blair felt so exhilarated and proud of herself for standing up to her mother. So proud in fact that she could only think of one person who would truly understand how big of a deal this was.

She heard her phone go off in her purse as she headed up to the roof to find Serena to make up, and pulled it out, smiling as she saw who had messaged her. _"Speak of the devil,"_ she thought to herself as she quickly messaged Chuck back on what happened. She arrived at the roof before she got a reply back from him and heard Serena and Humphrey talking just out of sight of the door.

She casually walked up to the two, catching the end of the conversation about Serena taking back her promise for a date Blair supposed and reached them just when Humphrey confirmed that they were going out on Friday. Blair rolled her eyes dramatically as she answered for Serena, "I think we can agree to those terms," she smirked over at Serena before looking down at Humphrey's shoes in disgust, "But you can't wear those shoes…or that hair" she teased and yet was very serious.

"Blair," Serena lightly warned before reaching out to Humphrey and kisses his cheek, as Blair was unable to keep the look of disgust off her face as Serena said, "See you then."

Blair stood back and couldn't keep from making a sound of disgust to match her face as she was forced to watch this pairing up. Fortunately for her, her phone went off and she was free to see that it was a message from Chuck; Blair smiled lightly as she sent back a quick response as she waited for Humphrey to go so she could talk to Serena.

When Serena turned to her, after giving a slightly awkward good bye to Humphrey, all the two girls could do was just look at each other; not knowing who should go first. It was Serena who took the plunge with, "So you were right."

Blair frowned and lifted her head up a bit more at Serena's words and answered nonchalantly, "I know."

Serena continued on, "When I got that call I should have known that you had nothing to do with it. And I never should have pushed you to do this whole thing in the first place."

Blair smiled a bit as she looked off in the distance at the city skyline beside them briefly before looking back at Serena and responding, "Actually, I'm glad you pushed me. It ended up being a very important day for me. I just…thought it would be more fun."

"I know, me too," Serena nodded as she looked down for a moment and looked back at Blair. Blair smiled and pulled Serena into a big hug and Serena went willingly. As they just stood there, holding each other, it reminded Blair even more of the good times they shared and how no matter how much they fight, they were sisters and they needed each other in order to survive this world.

As they pulled apart, Serena came up with an idea, "Hey, you know what? Who says it still can't be?"

Blair gave her a look of confusion as if to ask "what did she have in mind" as Serena pulled her along after her off of the roof top excitedly. Blair released a laugh and let herself get caught up in the enthusiasm that is Serena Van Der Woodsen.

The girls decided on doing their own fashion photo shoot and one could not have a photo shoot without clothes to model and luckily for them they had those in spades just downstairs. Blair and Serena laughed as they grabbed everything off of the rack and ran out of the room before they could be stopped; Blair laughed even harder as she heard the voice of her mother yelling from up the stairs, "Where are my clothes?!"

As they swung back at Blair's place to change and grab a camera, Blair quickly texted Chuck to tell him of the rest of her adventure and also to hear how it went with getting his things back. Almost as if he knew that she needed to spend this time with Serena he offered that they meet for brunch the next day to catch up on all the details; which she agreed. He wrapped up the conversation saying that he and Nate made up and that they were going to hang out for the night.

As Blair put her phone away and went outside with Serena to catch a cab to take their pictures all over New York, she realized that not once throughout her crisis that she even thought of calling Nate, her boyfriend, for advice or even a helpful ear to listen. She justified her actions to herself by stating, _"He's not very good with tears and advice. He probably would have asked Chuck for help anyway."_

Not letting herself think too much on it much longer, Blair let herself get caught up in the excitement and fun of spending the day with her best friend as they ran around New York, taking pictures of each other and having the tourist take pictures of them together. The two friends laughed and successfully turned what was turning into a bad day into a day to be remembered forever for Blair Waldorf.

**This just in: S and B committing a crime of fashion. Who doesn't love a five fingered discount, especially if one of those fingers is the middle one? Everyone knows that you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends. And in a world ruled by bloodlines and bank accounts, it pays to have a pal.**

**As much as a BFF can make you go WTF there's no denying that you'd all be a little less rich without them. And Serena and Blair? They do besties better than anyone.**

**No that's not a tear in my eye, it's just allergies.**

**Without you, I'm nothing.**

**Gossip Girl**

**A/N: So there it is just as I promised chapter 11! I hope you guys appreciated how nice and long this and chapter 10 were because I was afraid that they were too long. Personally I love nice long chapters that you can spend an hour reading as you lay around in a comfy chair or your bed, but I know we all indulge in our reading in different ways. So please tell me your thoughts! I gave you a little Chuck and Blair interaction, even though it was just through the phone and text messages.**

**I hope that I did a good job articulating Blair's thought process as well as Chucks because for me that's the most important thing in regards to writing this story. Unfortunately with television you don't have the luxury of knowing why a character does something, you have to be shown and it's not always clear and sometimes you have to speculate. Don't get me wrong speculation is great, but at the expense of becoming emotionally connected to a character? Not so much. Anyway! I hope you love this chapter as much as I love you all for your continued support!**

**Next chapter is the beginning of something and I think you guys will like what it is! It's one of my favorite episodes Dare Devil. Granted there isn't any Chair scenes, but we all know that I'll make one happen! Lol I love this episode because I love any of the episodes where we as an audience get to see Blair as our beloved Queen B. Her in her element is most definitely a sight to behold and it's also what I like to call the labors of little J as well as the beginning of the end of my liking of Jenny as a character ;)**

**See you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dare Devil episode

**Chapter 12**

**With Blair's boyfriend Nate helping to close up the family yacht for the season, Blair is free to focus on the most important event of the fall…her annual sleepover. A tradition since the year 2000, each one more decadent than the last; no expense or reputation is spared. With everything from trundle beds to truffles in place, all that's missing is sleepover star and BFF of Waldorf, Serena Van Der Woodsen.**

" _Today is the day,"_ Blair thought silently as she oversaw the setting up of her penthouse for _the_ event of the fall. She had been looking forward to this for so long and she knew for a fact that she wasn't the only one. An invitation to this event was coveted almost as much as an invitation to have lunch with Blair herself.

Receiving an invite would mean that you were on a trial basis of becoming a part of the inner circle of the ruling class of Constance. If you did well then you could consider yourself on the fast track to popularity, but if you didn't…let's just say that you gave up your best chance to ever be a member of Blair Waldorf's elite group.

Unfortunately for the masses, this year the coveted five spots for this event were filled with no potentials, only elitist. Thanks to hers and Serena's making up just last week, Serena took the last open spot and Blair couldn't be happier. Don't get her wrong she loved trying out the potentials to see if they were worthy of her attention, but tonight was going to be about reconnecting and having a good time with girlfriends.

As Blair arrived at Constance and took her spot at the center of the courtyard with her minions, she couldn't help but smile as she looked at all the people looking at her exclusive group in envy. Everyone wanted to be a part of Blair's inner circle and she knew it. It made her feel powerful as well as appreciative of her crown as Queen. She sat back on her post as her minions Kati, Iz, and her two new ones Miranda and Chelsea Williams, daughters of a long line of oil tycoons, talked excitedly amongst themselves over the events that were to happen tonight as they all waited for Serena.

Blair sighed happily as she checked her watch, noting the time and mentally calculating how long the group should linger in the spotlight before deciding to join in on the conversations happening around her. Not too long later Blair heard the voice of her best friend as she finally made her appearance in the courtyard while talking on the phone.

Blair stood up with a smile as Serena hung up the phone with a goodbye to her brother, "What was that I heard? Eric's coming home? It's perfect timing."

"How so?" Serena asked as she walked over to Blair with that Humphrey girl trailing behind her not saying anything.

"Well it gives your mother and brother time to bond alone tonight while you get drunk on schnapps and moon the NYU dorms from the limo," Blair laughed a bit with Kati and Iz at the memory of a sleepover a few years passed.

Serena laughed before asking, "Blair what are you talking about?"

"S it's only the most important night of the fall," Blair said as if it were obvious what she was talking about, nudging Serena lightly as she smiled.

A look passed over Serena's face as she remembered, "Oh, the sleepover."

"I prefer soirée," Blair said with a nod before frowning, "Sleepover is _so_ sophomore year."

"You know I can't go to that, right?" Serena asked hesitantly, "I have that plan."

"Serena when there's a Waldorf soirée, there is nothing else on the social calendar," Blair stated as if it were a fact. And for her it was.

"Blair, the plan is Dan," Serena says bluntly, "Remember? The guy you realized is actually a human being worthy of your time and attention?" Blair mentally rolled her eyes as Serena quickly turned to Jenny with, "No offense."

" _Already she's ditching me for this Humphrey guy and they aren't even exclusive,"_ Blair thought silently to herself as she glanced briefly with a frown at Jenny, but not saying anything to her as she responded to Serena that no offense was taken before giving her attention back to Serena.

"Look, I'm really sorry. But this date is unbreakable." At the sight of Serena's genuine apologetic face and her apology on the situation, Blair forgave her since it wasn't as if she ditched her on purpose and she seemed to really like this Humphrey guy. Before she could assure her that she understood, Serena gasped as an idea apparently popped into her head, "Maybe we can swing by later or-"

Blair interrupted that thought quickly, forgetting about trying to reassure Serena that she was fine with her inability to come to her soirée with, "I am _not_ a stop a stop along the way, I'm a destination, and if you refuse to attend then I'm going to have to find a replacement. Girl's the waiting list." She waved her hand towards Kati and Iz for what she asked for, immediately giving it her full attention.

"Okay…well, I should get going," Serena said softly. Blair looked over at her best friend and waved gently to show that there really wasn't any real hurt feelings and that she'd call her later this weekend to check in. She watched as Serena said her goodbyes to Jenny and left before once again glancing at Jenny herself; an idea forming in her head at the sight of a potential making an appearance.

A slow smile began to form over her face the longer she looked at Jenny before she spoke in a sugary sweet voice as she tossed the sheet of paper back at Kati without looking, "Little Jenny Humphrey, why didn't I think of you before?" Blair placed her hand on Jenny's shoulder as she continued, "You have no plans, come to my soirée."

"Me?" Jenny asked, showing the appropriate amount of excitement for the occasion, "Really?"

Blair smiled as she tilted her head to the side as she heard from behind her Kati and Iz asking in unison, "Her, really?" Blair swore that those two could be twins if they looked anything alike.

Blair began to speak, ignoring the looks of confusion from her minions, "The thing is, if you come, you'll have to be up to a _little_ more than just sleeping." Blair winked playfully as she waited for Jenny's answer, not worried that she would not jump at this opportunity.

"I'm up for anything!" Jenny said excited, unaware that those could be her famous last words.

Blair smirked, "My place. 7 o'clock sharp."

Jenny nodded energetically before leaving with, "Kay! Bye!"

As Blair watched the young blonde walk away, her smirk grew as she sat back on top of the courtyard table that was her original seat as she mused out loud to herself lethargically, "Oh, a girl's first sleepover. Something she'll never forget," Blair crossed her legs as she rested her arms on top of them a sigh, glancing down at the Williams twins as she added, "Let's make sure of it."

Miranda smiled as she said to the group, "Taking bets on how long she lasts."

Chelsea gave the first bid as she watched Jenny walk down the hall away from them with, "50 bucks says an hour and not a minute more."

They all laughed softly in fun as they continued to speculate on how long they had to play with their new potential while Blair just smiled silently. _"Let's just see how far Little Humphrey is willing to go to be on the inside…"_ she thought to herself before dismissing the group to go to class.

**xoxo**

After finishing up with giving the last minute details to her minions for the night's events Blair dismissed them to go home and prepare as she began walking home alone. Not too long into her trek she heard the sound of a car driving along beside her; she glanced over and smirked at the sight of Chuck hanging out in the back seat.

He called out to her with a grin, "Care for a ride and a drink, Waldorf?"

She laughed once as she responded, not stopping her walk, "What are you up to Bass? You know I have plans tonight."

Chuck had the car stop and opened up his door, inviting her inside, "I know, but you have time for just one drink for a friend, don't you?"

Blair stopped and turned towards the car, smirking a bit before climbing inside, "Only for a select few," she joked as she shut the door behind her. Chuck continued to smirk as he handed her a couple of fingers of scotch as he took a pull from his own.

Blair took the glass and took a light sip as she leaned back in the seat, getting comfortable, "So, how are things with you and Nate now that Carter's gone?" she asked him, having already heard the story of the more important events that occurred during the boys' Lost Weekend not too long ago.

Chuck sighed softly and shrugged before responding, "Things are going better. Nathaniel is still insisting on paying me back for the 10,000 dollars."

Blair frowned briefly before asking hesitantly, "So he still doesn't know that you paid his debt by letting Carter keep your ball and your watch?"

Chuck shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal, but Blair looked at him in a new light. This new information showed her how much he actually valued his friendships and it revealed how generous he is when it came to people he cared about. Blair began to feel a strange tightening in her stomach at this revelation which she quickly ignored as he asked her about her soirée.

"Originally it was just going to be a girl's night, but since Serena is going out with that Humphrey guy from Brooklyn, I was left with an open spot. Fortunately, I came up with an entertaining alternative," she smirked over her glass.

"Really? Do share," Chuck asked softly as he feels the car come to a stop outside of Blair's building.

"I'm sure you remember little Jenny Humphrey…" she smirked at him, knowing full and well he does.

"What about her?" Chuck asked intrigued.

"She'll be this year's potential," Blair sighed, liking the idea the more she thought about it.

Chuck nodded his approval as he spoke, "Even though she and I ended on not so nice terms, I think this would be good for her. See how far she'll go and if she's got what it takes to survive in our world," He raises his glass to Blair in salute, "I look forward to seeing if she comes out on the other side unscathed, Waldorf."

Blair chuckled as she clinked her glass with his, "As do I; I'll be sure to keep you updated, Bass. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a soirée to prepare for." She leaned towards him and kisses his cheek affectionately, not sure why she did it, but it felt right, "I'll keep you posted."

Chuck smirked after her as she slid out of the car after handing him her empty glass and shut the door behind her as Arthur drove on. Chuck finished the remainder of his glass, ignoring the warm feeling he felt inside at the feel of Blair's lips on his cheek, contributing it to the alcohol he was drinking.

**xoxo**

A few hours later, Blair welcomed her guests with a smile, making sure that everyone had a gin martini before leading everyone to the manicure and pedicure station where the Kati and Iz got settled and lead the Williams twins over to their assigned clothing racks on the other side of the room. Since Jenny wasn't due to join the party for another thirty minutes, the girls were able to relax and have a good time without having to put on airs for the freshman.

The girls laughed and discussed what was on the agenda as they all got dressed for the night. Chelsea and Miranda just switched with Kati and Iz at the stations when Blair vaguely heard the sound of the elevator doors opening, announcing a new arrival. Not bothering to go greet the newcomer as she talked with the stylists she hired for the make overs for the girls, picking which dress would go well with each girl at the party.

Blair glanced towards her foyer and felt her excitement grow as she saw little Humphrey standing there like a fish out of water, "Jenny! Oh so glad you could make it!"

She smiled and made her way over to Jenny as a wait staff came by, offering a tray of grapes to eat. She watched as Jenny picked one from the stem and did the same as she wrapped an arm around her as a false sign of friendship. _"Let the games begin,"_ Blair thought silently to herself.

After finishing with making introductions to the rest of the girls, Blair declared that it was time for make overs, figuring that Jenny was the one that required the most work by way of making her over to be worthy of being seen with them in public, she let the girls go and dress themselves, reserving the right to veto any and all choices as she worked on Jenny's new look.

After a lot of no on the clothing choices and laughs at how ridiculous some of them were on Jenny and the others, Jenny Humphrey came down the stairs in a yellow strapless, empire waist dress that was by far appropriate of her temporary status as a member of Blair's inner circle. Blair smiled and applauded as she voiced her approval, "Well even _I'm_ impressed."

As Blair lead Jenny to the mirror to get a look at herself, Jenny hesitantly said, "Um, I don't know. I don't really feel right."

Blair looked at Jenny through the mirror briefly before deciding to cut her a bit of slack, "Well as my mother always says: "Fashion knows not of comfort," Blair reached towards Jenny, cupping her face lightly as she finished, "All that matters is the face you show the world, and your face looks like it's going to bar mitzvah."

Blair released Jenny's face and went back to looking at her through the mirror, coming up with Jenny's first test of the evening as she spoke, "But before we continue with the renovation…" Blair passed by in front of Jenny to the wet bar that was next to them, picking up a martini and turning back to Jenny, offering it to her, "Martini."

Jenny tried to play it cool with a bright smile, "Oh, no thanks, I don't like vodka."

Blair, without blinking an eyelash, replied, "Well that's nice because this is gin; as it should be." Blair watched Jenny closely as she took the glass but did not drink from it. Getting irritated, Blair bluntly stated, "It's a party Jenny. Either swallow that, or swipe your metro card back home. It's up to you." She shrugged lightly with a smirk as if it didn't matter to her either way as she waited to see if Jenny would pass her first of many tests for the night.

As Jenny reluctantly took a sip from the glass and smiled as if she liked it, Blair mentally declared it a pass as she turned towards the rest of her minions behind her, "Alright people who's ready for a game of truth or dare?"

Before anyone could respond with more than a smile, Jenny jumped in excitedly as she giggled, "Oh, I love truth or dare! Once, I had to eat an entire bag of marshmallows!"

Blair felt her irritation return at Jenny's over-enthusiasm, being over eager was a turn off in almost _all_ situations and she needed to squash that trait in Jenny quickly if she had any hopes of sticking around. Letting her attitude come out a bit she replied, "That's nice little Humphrey, but that's _not_ how we play."

Obviously getting the message loud and clear, Jenny almost instantly became hesitant as she asked her next question, "Well…how do you play?" She didn't have to wait long for her answer as she got the front row seat of the first dare of the night with Kati and Iz making out as if it was something they did all the time. Blair laughed as she stood by Jenny, enjoying the show and only rolled her eyes when Jenny said obviously uncomfortable, "I think I'll go with truth."

**xoxo**

About an hour later, Blair was sitting in front of the vanity, drink in hand as Chelsea came into the room after performing her own dare, laughing as she placed a hat on top of Blair's head as she said, "It wasn't easy getting the _entire_ uniform but done and _done_."

The girls laughed as they took in Chelsea's new outfit of what the doorman was supposed to be wearing and took a sip from her glass; Blair took off the matching hat and set it aside as Jenny asked confused, "What's the doorman wearing?"

Blair rolled her eyes as she turned around slowly in her chair with a smirk as she crossed her legs and answered, "Don't you worry about that, little J. Just drink up, you're lagging behind," she ordered as she pushed her bangs to the side of her face and took a sip from her own glass, watching Jenny as she picked up her glass and drank from it.

Blair didn't break her gaze on the blonde until she heard a phone go off. Jenny quickly tried to reach for it, but Blair was faster and opened up the flip phone to read the message, "SOS! Still in prison!" she said with a laugh as she took in the attached picture, "Is that Eric Van Der Woodsen? Thought he went home for the weekend?" She asked as she snapped the phone closed and handed it to Jenny.

Jenny took it carefully obviously sad at the news, "I guess it didn't happen…"

Blair took a moment to think as she took another sip from her glass before coming up with a plan, " _I_ _ **do**_ _owe him one after that whole mess at the mixer."_ She silently thought to herself before looking up at Jenny and began speaking to Iz, "Iz, why don't you take the girls to Visconti. Meet you there in an hour." Everyone knew that although it sounded like a request, in reality it was an order and began to gather their things to do as they were bidden.

As the girls left, Blair handed off the doorman's hat to Chelsea and slowly stood up, glass still in hand as she got down to business, showing that she was done taking it easy on Jenny for the night and proceeded to give her her next test of the evening, "Let's wrap this up shall we? Truth or Dare? Oh, and you already used your truth," Blair smirked.

Jenny raised her eyebrows in surprise before she answered, "So…dare?" she asked instead of making a statement.

Blair spoke bluntly, "I dare you to jailbreak Eric."

"Blair," Jenny tried to make Blair see how crazy that was, but she was not having it.

"It's perfect. You want in and he wants out. What's it going to be? Do or die Little J," Blair continued to smirk as she looked at the freshman, careful to make sure that she was always aware that she had a choice in all matters that happened tonight. It was up to Jenny to decide how far she was willing to go in order to be a part of this world and it was up to Blair to push her to her personal brink.

As Blair waited for her answer, not rushing her in the least as she finished up her martini, she smirked as she watched the wheels turn in Jenny's head; trying to decide if this request was her limit. _"She's not a mindless follower, she actually thinks things through. There may be a potential queen standing in front of me, but we'll see how it goes by the end of the night."_ She thought silently to herself.

**Spotlight on little J: Now put to the test by one Queen B. Will J take the bait and go from Brady to Britney? Or will her goody two shoes mindset turn into the night's biggest buzzkill?**

After Jenny made her decision the girls quickly left the penthouse after grabbing their coats and coming up with a plan to free Eric from the Ostroff Center. Blair began to smudge up her lipstick and teased up her hair in the town car to look as if she were drunk and went in about five minutes after Jenny had been gone. She stumbled her way to the receptionist desk and leaned on the desk as she purposely slurred her words as she began to speak.

"Okay! I have a problem. I have a big problem!" She leaned towards the nurse with a smile, "It starts with a capital RX," before laughing to herself, resting her head on her hand as she tilted her head to the side.

"What drugs are you taking?" The nurse asked her, obviously not surprised to have a random walk in come and try to check herself in late at night.

Blair began throwing out names of prescriptions and drugs that one or two would be found in almost every Upper East Sider's medicine cabinet, "Hmmm….caffeine, nicotine, ketamine, GHP, PCP, LSD, ger-Gerasapam?" she stumbled as she looked at the nurse to confirm if that was the right one, "Flourasapam…all the pams really, you know I don't discriminate," she joked.

"Apparently not," The nurse said as she put her clipboard down carefully and picked up the phone and started talking into it, "Code Yellow. Floor 6." She hung up the phone as Blair frowned at her, hoping that the nurse wasn't going to actually commit her and would just go away already.

The nurse began to speak to Blair in a soothing voice, "Why don't you wait right here…I'll get a doctor."

Blair smiled as the nurse finally made to leave, not forgetting her role as a drug addict she called out after her as she leaned against the desk, "And I'd love a cappuccino!"

After the nurse was around the corner and gone, Blair quickly stood up straight and made her way over to Eric's assigned room and opened it, careful to not get caught she whispered to Eric, "Come on, let's go!"

Eric just took in her appearance for a moment, not able to say anything. Blair just rolled her eyes as she explained herself with a shrug, "I heard you were bored and I figured I owed you one."

"Yeah, try fifty," Eric smiled as he corrected her, finishing up tying his shoe.

"Okay! Come on, get a move on!" Blair urged them, being careful to keep her voice down in case the nurse and doctor should hear her. The trio quickly fled the center in the dead of night and got into Blair's waiting town car and headed to Visconti to meet the others, laughing as they went while Blair worked quickly on fixing her appearance.

**xoxo**

As Chuck sat at the bar alone drinking his scotch, he glanced around the room at large. He'd been at Visconti for a couple of hours, figuring he could use a change in scenery for his choice of conquest for the night, before he spotted Blair's minions making their entrance. What surprised him was that Blair was nowhere to be found among them and neither was that Humphrey girl.

" _I wonder how little Jenny is faring being thrown into the lion's den for her debut,"_ he thought silently with a smirk, knowing Blair the way he does, he knew that the brunette was _not_ going to make it easy on the blonde. Their kind doesn't accept public weakness, but they relish in finding them in others and exploiting it. Blair and himself were no different.

In fact, the only people safe from that exploitation is they themselves: Nate, Serena, Blair and Chuck himself; looking back over the war that occurred upon Serena's return only proved that. As far as Blair went in regards to taking Serena down, with almost 16 years of secrets and ammo, she kept it pretty superficial. Never once crossing the invisible line that they all knew, at least subconsciously, was there. It was because of this, Chuck wasn't surprised that the war wasn't permanent between the two girls. As long as neither one crossed that line there was always an opportunity to go back.

It showed that even though Blair was mad, she was more hurt than anything, that along with the mix of her insecurities of being inadequate and all the drama involving her family gave her the opportunity to lash out at someone without too much consequence, and that person was the one that added the last straw that broke the camel's back, Serena.

Almost as if he conjured her by thought she, the focus of his thoughts, Blair Waldorf, slid onto the bar stool beside him without even noticing that he was there. He smirked as he leaned towards her as he spoke, "If I didn't know any better, Waldorf, I'd say you were following me."

Blair smirked as she looked over at Chuck, "I could say the same thing Bass." Her smirk grew as he motioned to the bartender that her drink was on him.

"When I saw your minions over there, I figured that you couldn't be too far away, especially tonight of all nights," he said as the two clinked their glasses as they did only a few hours earlier, "How is the night coming? Is the _potential_ living up to her….potential?" he asked with a smirk implying something much more than what he was saying.

Blair chuckled as she took a sip of her martini before she answered, "Actually she is, I'm impressed."

"And you are one who's not easily impressed," Chuck said a bit taken aback at Blair's answer as she nodded.

"The night is young, I'll have to see how it ends, but from what I've seen…I may be looking at someone _more_ than just a potential. Maybe even a future Queen…" Blair said voicing her thoughts from earlier at her penthouse.

Chuck just stared at her for a moment, very much aware of how big of a deal this was, before asking, "Already finding your predecessor?"

"A girl has to start thinking of her legacy at some point, Bass," she said with a light shrug, "But like I said before, the night's young and she would have to be groomed and molded a bit, but she does have that potential."

Chuck smirked a bit as he mused to himself out loud, "Who would have thought…little Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn, Queen of Constance. If anyone could make her worthy of taking the throne, it's you, Waldorf. But be careful, you and I both know what happens when climbers with ambition get a thought in their heads of potentially ruling it all."

Blair finished for him after swallowing her drink, "There's the risk of them taking over too soon for their own good." She silently mused over this warning, remembering how she got her crown in the first place. "I'll be sure to put her on a short leash and watch her carefully."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer and all that," Chuck grinned as he ordered her a fresh martini.

Blair smiled at him in thanks, mentally shaking her head of the dark thoughts that was always plaguing her in the far back corner of her mind of anyone who had the potential to come and take her crown away. "I better get back, thanks for the drink." She slid off of the bar stool carefully as he nodded his head to her as she took her leave of him and Chuck turned and picked his conquest of the evening to take home.

Even though the conversation took a dark turn, Blair found herself smiling as she left the bar. Unfortunately it didn't last too long before she heard another voice entirely behind her, "Hey baby! You wanna uh maybe show me the bathroom and get lost somewhere around coat check?"

Blair frowned as she looked at the obviously drunk pig as she turned towards him as if to think about the offer she paused before answering, "Well my answer is usually never say never…but for you I'll make an exception." With that she quickly left him standing there as his friends laughed at his expense at being cut down, as she reached her minions they all laughed too at the situation as Blair handed off her glass to Iz as she took a seat in the middle, "Who let the hedge fund mafia in here, I thought matchy matchy was over!"

She shared a smile with Kati as Jenny spoke up, obviously feeling more comfortable with the group then she did when she first arrived, "So, Eric's here, now it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

Blair smiled up at Jenny as she spoke as if it were obvious, "You have to ask?"

"I dare you to make out with that guy," Jenny said motioning over to the guy Blair just rejected.

"Easy," Blair replied, not even seeing it as a real challenge.

"And mean it," Jenny added on with a smile. Blair shared a smile with her minions as she stood up, definitely up to the challenge at hand.

"Watch and learn Little Humphrey," she said as she patted Jenny's shoulder and passed by her and walked purposely toward the pig across the room.

When she reached his side she tapped his shoulder with her index finger to get his attention, not even waiting for him to turn his head towards her, Blair just grabbed him by his face and pulled him towards her as she took his lips with hers, throwing in some tongue to really give the girls and boys a show to remember. After about ten seconds, she broke the kiss; wiping her mouth of his disgusting saliva as she kept him from falling onto her in his inebriated state.

One of his friends called out, "I hope Amanda never finds out."

Blair frowned as she asked him outright, "Who's Amanda?"

It took the guy a moment to answer, "Just my girlfriend."

Blair smirked as an idea came to mind at how to keep this game going before she patted his chest and easily slipped his phone into her palm as she said to him, "Amanda never has to know does she?" With that she turned away from him again and walked back to her friends as he hooted about not being the one to tell her. Blair made a mental note to gargle some mouthwash the moment she got home or at least take a swig of her martini to get rid of the taste in her mouth.

As she made it back to the girls she waved her prize with a smile, "Look what I got!" the girls laughed as they waited to see what Blair would do next as she turned towards Jenny, "I dare you to call his girlfriend. Her name's Amanda."

Without even hesitating or thinking about it, Jenny took the phone out of Blair's hand and said with ease, "Done and done." As she found the number in the phone and called, the girls were silent as they listened, "Hello, Amanda? Hi, this is Bl-," Blair gave her a look that stopped Jenny in her tracks before quickly changing the name, "Clair," to which Blair nodded in approval as she continued talking, "Yeah. I just had my tongue down your boyfriend's throat and he neglected to tell me you existed until after it was over. Just thought you should know, he's a real catch! Bye!"

Blair couldn't hold in her laughter as Jenny wrapped up the phone call and the minions joined in in almost disbelief that Little Jenny Humphrey was actually proving herself worthy of being around them. Blair got control over herself as she exclaimed raising her glass in a toast, "Alright, sleepover of the year! Woo!"

**xoxo**

About an hour later, Blair and her group could be seen at the center of the dance floor, dancing without a care in the world and everyone has having some much needed fun, including Eric. The truth or dare game was put on hold for the time being. As Blair danced and laughed she found herself wondering if Chuck was still there or had he gone home with his conquest of the night.

Blair felt a tightening in her chest at the prospect, but couldn't even _begin_ to figure out the source of it. Before she could delve too much farther into it though she was yanked around by that pig from earlier as he demanded, "Excuse me, hey! Where's my phone?"

Before she could respond with a snarky remark, that Dan character of all people and Serena showed up apparently to defend her honor as he pushed the pig away, "Hey, let go of her!"

As the pig in question asked who Dan was, Blair talked over him to answer his question with a look of disgust, "Your phone is at our table, and if you weren't so _drunk_ and drooling over every girl in this place you would've seen that."

Next thing Blair knows is some short blonde woman is in her face threatening her, "I'm going to kill you!"

Not at all intimidated, Blair spoke in a condescending tone, "Oh, you must be Amanda, right? Well, I would think twice before marrying him," she pointed to Amanda's boyfriend with a laugh, "Because he's a pig."

Once again the blonde got in her face as if to do something as her boyfriend just stood back and watched the show; before anything could be done, Serena pulled Amanda back, "Hey! Back off of her, okay?!"

Blair frowned as she yelled over the music to Serena, "I don't need you to defend me."

Serena rolled her eyes just when Jenny joined the conversation, standing next to Blair as the rest of the minions stood back and watched the fireworks go off before them, "It wasn't even her who called you. It was me."

Blair vaguely heard Dan call Jenny's name in disbelief as Amanda started talking again, "So she's the one with the tongue?"

"Tongue?" Humphrey boy asked, "Tongue? What are you even doing here? You're supposed to be at a sleepover."

Blair and Jenny shared a brief look as if to say "oops, we're caught", both holding in their laughter as Amanda continued to put pieces together of a puzzle that really shouldn't have been started as she yelled at her boyfriend, "You made out with a girl from a sleepover?!"

"You made out with him?!" Dan yelled at Jenny, honestly it was like watching a three ringed circus as Blair just watched the stream of conversation go around and around.

The boyfriend finally spoke with, "I made out with her!" motioning over to Blair instead of Jenny.

Blair just found herself making a face of disgust as she glanced over at Serena's look of shock, "Ew! Please, it was a dare," she explained to Serena more than anyone.

"A dare?! What are you, children?!" Amanda yelled at them.

Dan of course had to put his two cents in with, "Yeah pretty much. She's fourteen." Blair was seriously starting dislike this Brooklynite again. Who even invited him into this conversation! He's just making the situation much worse than it already was.

The couple in front of Blair yelled in unison, "Fourteen!" Causing Blair and the girls to laugh at their shock, figuring that they did a very good job with little J's make over that they didn't even have a clue that she was so far under aged.

The pig began to make his excuses, "Jesus baby I didn't know, I swear. I mean look at her she's practically jailbait."

Big brother Dan of course had to jump to his sister's honor and it was like a repeat of the Sunday brunch all those weeks ago. The last thing Blair wanted was for another scene/ fight to break out because that would definitely ruin the party.

Jenny obviously sensing that her Queen wasn't finding much amusement out of the situation any more quickly tried to calm Dan down and the situation, "Dan! Stay out of it okay? You're just causing more problems than you're solving."

"Only thing causing a problem is that cocktail napkin you're wearing," Dan lashed back, to which the pig that started this whole mess started agreeing and leering at Jenny, which in turn caused the animosity between him and Dan to start back up again to the point that a fight was about to start before security asked them all to leave before calling the cops.

Blair started picking up her things, seriously ready to move to a new location. Big brother Dan was seriously cramping her style and ruining a very fun night with his lame knight in shining armor role. Blair sighed as Eric made his appearance and Serena glared and shook her head at Blair as if _she_ were the bad guy in this mess! After making sure the girls got everything they headed outside, ready to head back to Blair's.

**xoxo**

Before the girls could even come up with a game plan once they were outside, Blair was called over by Serena to talk. Blair knew by one glance that Serena was furious at what Blair had done. She gave her minions a universal signal that she'd be right back before making her way over to her blonde best friend. Serena sighed as she asked the famous question, "What were you thinking?"

"He was bored!" Blair defended with, figuring it was best to start as simple as possible.

"So you took him to a bar?" Serena asked as she crossed her arms in disapproval.

"He didn't do anything wrong," Blair shrugged off the question, "I thought you'd be happy."

"Well I'm not, okay?" Serena exclaimed, "I can't believe that you did this!"

Before Blair could say anything else, Eric came to stand beside her and began to speak his piece after getting himself a pretzel from a nearby food cart, "Hey, I wasn't kidnapped Serena. I left of my own free will, Blair was trying to do me a favor."

"Told you!" Blair said with a smirk, loving the fact that she was being proved right.

"Well it's no favor, Eric. You're in a lot of trouble." Serena said softly, almost sounding like his mother.

"Yeah I know…and you know what? It was worth it. To be out after dark and to talk to someone who isn't you or mom! Even if it _is_ Blair. No offense," Eric tried his best to explain to Serena before directing his last sentence to Blair.

Who easily took it in stride with a slight nod, "None taken." She was glad that he was finally able to be heard and say what has been on his mind. She, more than most, could understand how important that was since she craved that for years from her own mother.

"Well, I'm sorry that this was the only way," Serena apologized, seeming to get where Eric was coming from, "We'll work on mom, okay?"

Blair watched as Eric nodded in agreement as Serena continued, "Since she knows you're okay…I guess there's no real reason to rush. How about we walk?"

Blair looked back and forth at the two, feeling as if she was on some twisted family sitcom instead of the real world and made a sound of disgust at the scene before her playfully as she said, "Call me," before heading back over to her minions.

"Yeah I will," she heard Serena call after her.

Blair simply replied over her shoulder as if it were obvious, "I was talking to Eric," earning a laugh from both of the blondes before getting back with her group, wondering briefly where Jenny was.

After spotting her across the street with Dan, she turned to her minions just when an idea popped into her head. It would be Jenny's last test of the night to see if she was willing to go as far as the very end of this game and come out on the other side a winner. She quickly explained the plan to the other girls who praised her for her brilliance and how funny it was going to be.

After nailing down the details, Blair called out to Jenny across the street, "Coming Jenny?!" she tilted her head to the side as she waited for a response, her minions following suit as they looked towards Jenny. After Jenny confirmed that she was coming and requesting a moment to finish up.

Blair turned towards her minions as they all talked about how epic this sleepover was, especially with having a potential there. She could see that Jenny had gained some ground with the girls throughout the night, which she'll need if she wanted to be a part of their group. Blair could only do so much to allow her to be accepted in the ranks. Not liking being kept waiting she called over to Jenny again, "Come on, we're leaving!"

Jenny responded that she was coming before, Blair guessed, she said her goodbyes to her brother and jogged across the street to them. Blair grinned as she led the way to her town car to take them to their last destination of the night before they headed back to her penthouse.

**xoxo**

Blair had the car park around the corner and going the opposite direction from their destination, the last thing they needed was to get caught red handed at this stage of the game. The minions were still giggling at what was to come as Jenny was completely oblivious of her final test coming just before midnight. It was when they stopped that Jenny looked towards Blair for some direction on what was going on. They were in front of Eleanor Waldorf Design's shop.

Blair looked to Jenny with a smirk as she dealt the final test of the evening to Little J, "I dare you to steal that jacket from that manikin for me."

Jenny paused and looked at the jacket before looking back at Blair as Blair just faced forward, looking into the display window with a smirk. "You want me to steal a jacket from a manikin?"

Blair nodded in confirmation as the minions stood behind them silently, "That's right."

"Blair it's your mom's store. I mean you can get anything you want," Jenny explained to her as if it weren't obvious.

Blair glanced at Jenny with a look that screamed "Are you seriously that naïve? As if that's the point of all this" as she moved to stand in front of her, holding the keys to the shop in her hand, "So can you. Unless you don't want to...which is totally understandable. And I wouldn't judge you for that," Blair, once again, giving Jenny a choice in the matter, the chance to walk away.

"I don't get it," Jenny stated, looking a bit confused.

"Then you don't have to do it," Blair shrugged lightly as if it wasn't a big deal, "It's just a shame since you've come so far."

Blair watched the indecisiveness war on in Jenny's eyes as she glanced again at the window display before she asked, "Just the jacket?"

"Just the jacket," Blair confirmed with a nod with an innocent smile, knowing that by just asking the question Jenny was already as good as doing it. It was only a moment before Jenny reached out for the keys and took them out of Blair's hand and headed inside as the minions and Blair laughed in excitement.

They all stood on the sidewalk as they watched Jenny timidly unlock the door and head inside, still smiling like a group of cats about to eat the helpless little canary bird. After Jenny shut the door behind her and went up to the manikin in question, Blair began to countdown out loud from five. When she got to one she quickly told everyone to run and they all did as they laughed back to the town car, leaving Jenny there in the store. They were around the corner when they heard the alarm go off in the distance and laughed at the situation as they told the driver to take them to Blair's with no regards to their sixth member left behind.

**xoxo**

About an hour later, everyone was in bed asleep, everyone that is except for Blair. She laid there in the darkness as she reflected over the events of the evening, not having any regrets on what she did. She found comfort in the fact that even if Jenny was in jail for the night she gave her a choice to back out. It was Jenny's decision to go through with it and take the jacket; it's not Blair's fault that she didn't take into consideration that there may have been an alarm to go with the basic lock on the door.

Remembering that she promised to keep Chuck updated she reached for her phone and began to text him: **The night is over and Jenny appears to have not made it till the very end.**

She only had to wait for a few minutes before getting a response: **Such a shame that she wasted a good impression on you by not thinking on her feet. What left her in the dust?**

Blair smirked as she texted back: **A little prank of having her taking a jacket from mom's store, forgot to mention the alarm after handing her the keys. Last I saw her she was having a hard time getting out.**

She took a deep breath as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. It had been a long night and it was definitely a sleepover for the books; she almost couldn't wait for next year's party.

Blair looked at her phone as it went off again: **Poor little J, always locked up somewhere ;)**

She smirked just when the sound of her elevator bell went off as the door opened revealing someone coming into her home. Blair squinted into the light and took a moment for her eyes to adjust before she took in who was standing at the foot of her bed. _"Well I'll be damned,"_ she thought silently to herself.

It was Jenny Humphrey, wearing the jacket that she was sent in for at her mother's store.

Blair sat up in her bed as Jenny smiled down at her calling softly, "Catch," before tossing Blair her mother's store keys. Blair was genuinely shocked and impressed with this freshman. _"Maybe I was right about her after all…"_ she thought silently to herself.

Blair scoffed to herself before she spoke, "Well, well. Looks like you came to play after all." She smirked as she patted the bed next to her lightly, "You know which trundle bed is yours, sleep tight. You've earned it."

"Actually, I'm going home," Jenny replied with a great deal of confidence, "But uh thanks for inviting me. It was a blast."

Blair frowned in confusion at Jenny's response and answered, "What do you mean you're going home? Nobody ever leaves a sleepover," she said as if it were obvious.

"Well I guess there's a first for everything. Oh, and I'm keeping the jacket, if that's okay with you," Jenny said softly as she looked Blair in the eyes. As she turned to leave, Blair began to think that maybe she was right in her assessment of Jenny before she came through her front door. If she worked this hard to come out a winner only turn tail and go home instead of staying and enjoying her victory, then she didn't have nearly enough ambition to be Blair's eventual next in line.

Just before Jenny walked to the elevator door and Blair was about to just write off the little freshman for good, Jenny turned around and asked with confidence as if she were Blair's equal, "Monday? Lunch on the steps?"

With those words, Blair began to smile sharing a laugh with the freshman, as she responded lightly, "Done and done." As she watched Jenny get into the elevator and left, _"There's the ambition I was looking for,"_ she silently thought to herself as she picked up her phone and lay back down on her bed, sending another text to Chuck: **I stand corrected. She passed every test with flying colors. In fact she reminds me of me at that age.**

Not too much later she got a response: **Remember what I said earlier.**

Blair nodded softly as she remembered and knew that Chuck was right about everything. Making little Jenny Humphrey into her protégé was risky and it had to be handled delicately, otherwise Blair ran the risk of being overthrown before her time. She sent a response to Chuck: **I do and you're right. I** _ **will**_ **be watching her very closely.**

With that she texted her good nights and rolled over in bed under her covers with a smile on her face. She may have to watch her back when it came to Jenny, but she knew that she wasn't the only one looking after her crown as steadfastly as she was. She had her partner in crime, and everyone on the Upper East Side knew it was one thing to go against a Waldorf or a Bass, but it was a whole different game entirely when they went against both.

**Word is that Jenny Humphrey killed at Blair Waldorf's sleepover. It was a debut the likes of which haven't been seen since Blair herself.**

**If Blair's gotta watch her back, Serena needs to keep an eye on her heart. We hear it may have been stolen by Lonely Boy. Putting out an A.P.B.**

**Gossip Girl**

**A/N: I have to say I enjoyed writing this chapter so so much! I have always loved Blair since the pilot and I've always held her close to my heart. What did you think of the chapter and the added on Chair scenes. Looks like I wasn't lying when I said that things were going to progress a bit faster than in the story. And have I got a bombshell for you next chapter. As we know the handmaiden's tale is the next episode! People in masks and mistaken identities are just part of the decadence that is that episode. So what do you think of this chapter? What do you think my bombshell's going to be for next chapter?**

**I love you all and I dedicate this chapter to my Subscribers and Kudos-givers because it warms my heart when I get notifications about someone loving my story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Handmaiden's Tale episode

**Chapter 13**

**Long ago, when European royals grew bored with palace balls, they took a page from the peons and added some pageantry. Couture and canapé are just another Saturday night, until you add a mask…**

**But preparing a ball is an event in and of itself, which is why Queens invented handmaidens.**

As Blair and Serena lay together on Blair's bed after having a private sleepover for just the two of them, Blair felt her excitement grow more and more for the night ahead of her. This party was going to be perfect! And what was going to happen after the party was going to be perfect too. She smiled as she tuned back into what Serena was saying, "So Kati mentioned something about a custom-made corset, and I hear there are wigs involved?"

Blair laughed as she explained, "It's a masquerade. You have to conceal your identity, but I do have something special planned for Nate tonight. It's a game. It's a scavenger hunt. Nate starts the night with a clue, which leads him to a lady-in-waiting, who gives him a clue to the _next_ lady-"

"Wait, hold on. You have ladies now?" Serena interrupted to confirm what it was that she was hearing.

"If he finds me before midnight when the masks come off, he can claim his prize," Blair continued on without bothering to reply to Serena's question.

"And what's that?" Serena smiled as she looked at her best friend. Blair tilted her head playfully at her blonde friend and wiggled her eyebrows, indicating that the prize in question would be her.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Sorry," Serena shook her head at her "blonde" moment.

Blair tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she laughed a bit, "I just figured after everything that's happened, or _hasn't_ happened," she corrected herself as she leaned towards her best friend before continuing on, "I should find some way to make it special."

Blair watched as Serena looked at her, seeing the guilt build in Serena's eyes at the reminder of what happened last year, "Well, that's really romantic Blair. Really," Serena took a deep breath before offering, "Look, um, if you don't want me to come tonight, I totally understand. I could just-," she started as she sat up on the bed.

Blair looked at her in confusion as she too sat up, interrupting the blonde before she could continue further, smiling at her genuinely, "What?! No, I want you to come. In fact, I was hoping you would be one of my ladies. Would you give Nate the last clue?"

Blair smiled as she took in Serena's surprised face at her offer before she responded hesitantly, "Are you sure you want me to?"

Blair nodded softly, "Tonight is all about starting over. I trust you…and him."

Serena smiled as she sat up more before giving Blair her answer, "Well, then I will be honored to serve you, my queen." The two of them laughed as Serena bowed dramatically.

Blair continued on asking, "Well, besides, you're bringing Dan, right?"

Serena paused for a moment before explaining why she hasn't asked him, "I know him. A masked ball? Dan would never want to go to something that pretentious, where he has to wear a mask and a tux?"

Blair rolled her eyes and looked at Serena as if she were crazy, "He likes you. He would wear a tux and a mask and one of my mother's dresses if it meant that he could go out with you. Come on!" she teased her as Serena hid her face for a moment and laughed at the visual Blair created.

Blair smiled as she continued making her case, "What, are you worried that he already has a date? I mean he _is_ Dan Humphrey."

Serena chuckled before saying lightly, "Shut up. I don't know. I guess a masked ball is better than a regular party because then all those kids from school that he hates…he won't even recognize them," she said with a light shrug.

Blair nodded as she grabbed Serena's phone from the bed and handed it to her, already resigned to the fact that Dan was a part of Serena's life and that he seemed to treat her best friend right and makes her happy, "All right. Invite him. I insist."

Blair smiled in triumph as Serena takes the phone from her and begins to dial Humphrey's number. She lay down across the bed as she watched Serena pep herself up to make the call, kind of surprised to see Serena so nervous about a guy.

"Hey, hi," Blair looked at her best friend as she glanced over as if to ask her what she should do next. Blair simply rolled her eyes and continued to smile, deciding to let Serena take it at her own pace for a second before she just said to Serena, "Go ahead. Do it!"

Blair smirked as Serena turned away and stood up from the bed as she began to speak into the phone, "Uh, hey I was wondering are you doing anything tonight?" Blair sighed as she cuddled up with one of her large pillows in her lap, laying her head down on it as she kept her eyes on Serena in case the blonde tried to chicken out of her mission.

"Good, because there's this thing and you're probably going to think it's stupid but…," Blair frowned and lifted her hands in the hair as if to say "what are you doing?" before Serena paused for a moment, asking a completely different question, "Who's that?"

Blair looked towards her door as little Jenny came in, carrying a tall pile of boxes from the errands Blair had her run this morning with, "Hey, Blair, what do you want me to do with this stuff?"

"Oh just leave them over there is fine," Blair waved over to the corner of her room before resting her head on her hand as she added with a smile, "I left you another list." Blair smirked in her head as she watched the freshman almost drop everything as she tried carefully to set them down and picked up her new list of instructions.

Blair watched as the freshman's face was overcome with a look of panic as she took in what she needed to do in a timely manner, almost waiting for Jenny to complain but, like a good handmaiden, she didn't as she fled from the room to do what needed to be done. Blair liked to call this stage of grooming and molding of her protégée as "paying her dues". One has to know their place in the social structure before she can even begin to think about moving up the ladder.

Blair glanced at Serena, seeing that she's still on the phone as she began to stumble over her worlds, "Um, I'm sorry. Uh…what?" Blair frowned at the look of disappointment on her face, unable to believe that Humphrey totally bombed his chance with her best friend. _"The guy is more of an idiot than I thought,"_ Blair thought silently.

"No, uh, never mind. Thank yo-, have a good day. Bye," Serena finished as she hung up the phone and turned back to Blair, the look of disappointment still on her face as she sighed and said bluntly, "I think I need a date."

**xoxo**

After assuring Serena that she'll make it happen with plenty of time for Serena to prepare for the ball, Blair sent her best friend off to head home with her outfit and mask and clue to give to Nate when he came to her. Even though she felt bad for Serena, Blair couldn't help but be ecstatic that she didn't have that Brooklynite invading her party. Sure they had a brief heart to heart last week at the fashion shoot, but they were by no means friends. Blair shuddered at the thought; the day that happened Blair would give up her beloved Louboutin shoes for crocks.

Figuring she'd start with potentials through the best in the game, Blair picked up her phone and made a phone call as she headed into her walk in closet after checking the time. It wouldn't do to greet her minions in her pajamas and the hair and make-up team was due to arrive in a few hours anyway. When he picked up the phone after a couple of rings, she smiled, "To what do I owe this call from the Queen herself on her big day?"

"Hello to you too, Bass. I've called because I'm in need of a favor," She got right to the point, even though she had Jenny running around New York doing her errands, Blair still had a lot to do before tonight to make everything as perfect as she envisioned.

"If it has anything to do with Nathaniel showing up and properly dressed, I've got that handled. I'm on my way over to his place now," Chuck said with a smirk.

Blair decided on something stylish, yet comfortable for her day wear as she spoke into the phone, "It doesn't, but thank you for confirming that. It's about Serena."

As she got dressed quickly she almost see Chuck's brows raise in question, "And what has our blonde princess gotten herself into this time?"

Blair took a seat at her vanity and put her phone on speaker as she began to brush her hair, "She made the mistake of depending on the Brooklynite to be her date tonight, granted even _I_ thought that would have been a dependable assumption, but it turns out she was wrong and she's in need of a proper escort."

"You're not the only one, it's not as if he has a full social life, what could he possibly be doing other than sitting at home playing with his cabbage patch?" Chuck chuckled to himself, "I'll ask around and get back to you, but with it being so short notice you may need as many hands on deck as you can get to make this happen."

Blair figured as much and nodded even though she knew Chuck couldn't see her, "I plan to task the minions when they arrive to get ready for tonight. There's still so much to do to prepare for this ball as well as the scavenger hunt for Nate."

"Oh yes….is tonight the night that our virgin queen will be deflowered?" Chuck asked, finding himself not enjoying the discussion of Blair losing her virginity to Nate.

"How is it that you managed to make that question far dirtier than it actually is?" Blair rolled her eyes at her phone as she slipped on her shoes and took the phone off speaker as she heard two set of feet walk into her bedroom.

"It's a gift," Chuck responded as the car pulled up outside of Nathaniel's house, "Tell you what, I'll get on the Serena mission and get back to you when I have a prospective. I have to go."

Blair smiled as she stepped into her bedroom, seeing Kati and Iz sitting on her bed, waiting to be tasked, "Thank you. I'll see you tonight." She hung up the phone and set her phone on her nightstand as she began to explain to her minions what she wanted of them before they could get ready for the ball tonight as she lead them downstairs.

"Who does this Dan Humphrey think he is?" Blair stated with appropriate outrage for her best friend, "Serena is putting on a strong front, but I can see how hurt she is," Blair turned towards them as they stood in her foyer, just away from the stairs as she continued, "We have to help her heal her heart."

Iz spoke hesitantly, "But it's pretty late notice…"

"And most of the good ones are already taken," Kati added to back up Iz, trying to show their Queen that what she wanted was almost impossible.

Blair shook her head, not caring how much work it would provide for her minions, she just wanted this done and she didn't care how, "No more excuses. Serena must have the hottest date ever. If he's got plans, he'll change them, if he's got a girlfriend, he'll dump her, and if he's out of town, he'll charter a G5 and fly home. Make it happen."

With her task set, Blair turned away from her minions, effectively dismissing them to do as she said, and paused at the sight before her in her sitting room. While Blair was preparing for her ball, Eleanor Waldorf was preparing for her own party held here at the penthouse. Apparently it was supposed to be a Moroccan theme, and there the party planner was offering her mother a colorful bong of all things! And her mother had the nerve to say that it was outstanding!

Blair sighed as she willed the embarrassment to go away and slowly walked towards them making her presence known, "Is it a bong mother?"

Eleanor looked over at Blair with outrage, "Please!"

Blair continued on as she moved her eyes away, "I didn't take you for a stoner."

Eleanor began to explain herself as she waved her hands around the room as people moved around the room to set up for the party tonight, "It's a…a hookah! And it is adorable. It's perfect for my Moroccan-themed party."

Blair made it the rest of the way, not wishing to make a scene with her outrage, "Why do you have to celebrate your Bendel's deal by turning our penthouse into an opium den?"

It was Eleanor's response to Blair question that genuinely put her in shock to the point that she couldn't even respond, "Why not?" and she actually laughed! It was so weird to see her mother so lighthearted that after a moment, Blair could feel a smile begin to grow on her face.

**xoxo**

When Chuck walked into the Archibald household with his three masks and his outfit for Blair's masquerade party, he was immediately led to the Captain's study after setting his stuff down in Nate's room. Not really paying much attention as Nate started going through the drawers and books in the room, Chuck mentally started going over a list of his acquaintances that he knew to help Blair with her slight Serena problem. After all, a promise is a promise when it came to Blair Waldorf.

After coming up with a few worthy candidates he set out three masks along the mantel to make the final decision of the last detail for the night as he listened to Nathaniel explain to him what happened earlier before he came. After he finished speaking, Chuck still didn't get what they were doing so he asked as he put on one of the masks and looked at himself in the mirror, "So what exactly are you looking for?"

"Evidence," Nate simply stated as he continued rifling through the captain's things.

"Of what?" Chuck asked as he set the mask back down on the mantel and picked up another, needing more details he continued on with a joke, "The captain's dislike of starchy shirts? I totally sympathize. The collars chafe. Did you, uh, ask him about your missing college money?" Chuck asked as he turned to one of his best friends.

"Yeah, he said he was moving accounts around," Nate said, obviously not believing the Captain's words, "It was all back the next day."

Chuck frowned as he walked over to Nate, still playing with a couple of his masks, "So why worry? Mysterious financial transactions, warring parents; welcome to the Upper East Side." He said with a smirk as he compared the two masks in his hands, wanting to pick the one that best represent him and his reputation, so it took a moment to notice that Nate had something in his hand that he was showing Chuck.

Chuck recognize the packet of white powder and was a bit surprised, but he was the last one to pass judgment on anyone so he took it in stride with a smile, "Chi chi, get the llello. Nathaniel, I'm shocked! I thought you were strictly an herbal man."

"This isn't mine," Nate said, obviously troubled as he looked at the packet in his hand and then back at Chuck. The look on his face proved to Chuck that Nate wasn't lying, he was always a bad liar. It was still a surprise that Nate even thought of playing poker when Baizen came into town a couple of weeks ago.

After making the discovery, Nate looked as if his world was falling apart so Chuck suggested that he go out for a walk to clear his head before they got dressed for the party. Frankly having a parent that does drugs wasn't as big of a deal as Nate was making it out to be, but Chuck knew that Nate had naïve tendencies, just like Serena.

No parent on the Upper East Side was perfect, in fact they were the farthest from perfect that one could possibly get. In order for them to even pull of the façade of perfection they _needed_ to be heavily medicated; as long as it was kept behind closed doors, it was acceptable in their society. But, if it started leaking out the way it was with the Captain in regards to their financial stabilities, that's when the whispers began and social destruction began to be plotted.

Chuck smirked to himself as he texted Blair the few names that he came up with for her mission that stated that they were more than available to take Serena to the ball. People thought that he and Blair were unmerciful, but frankly they were just the product of the people who ruled the Upper East Side. A reign that was expected to pass onto them when the time came and this was how their world worked.

**xoxo**

Blair smiled as Jenny started piling up everything from her last list of the day on top of her entry table. Blair had to admit that the girl did well, she did everything on the list without once complaining and it was a great weight off her shoulder to have this all done. Jenny sighed tiredly as she put the last package down, "Well that's all of it."

Blair checked everything over before nodding her approval, "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done without you. Thank you."

Jenny smiled at Blair's praise as she played it off like it wasn't a big deal, "That's okay. It was fun."

Blair tilted her head to the side, "I'm glad. It's all part of your education," because this was only the beginning for you little J, she added silently before she glanced at Jenny's wrist, finding herself once again impressed by this freshman as she picked up her arm, "And it looks like you're learning. It's a nice bracelet."

Blair began to examine the jewelry a bit closer as she spoke, "Vintage, right? The diamonds look real." Blair frowned as she took it in even more, realizing that they were and began to wonder how Little J could afford such an extravagance.

Jenny gently extracted her arm from Blair's grasp as she carefully said, "It's cause they sort of are…"

Blair raised her brows at the freshman, allowing her previous thought of how the freshman could afford it show on her face. Quickly Jenny gave an explanation, "Um, the man at the store lent it to me."

Blair felt her confusion rise a bit before putting the pieces together, but decided that she would give little Jenny the benefit of the doubt and asked, "Why would he do that?"

When Jenny didn't say anything and simply looked at Blair in confirmation of what Blair figured was the big picture to this freshman Blair gasped in shock, "Oh! Oh, sweetie, you didn't think you were gonna be able to come tonight, right?" Blair laughed lightly as she put one of her hands over her heart and the other on Jenny's arm in comfort.

As Jenny looked away, unable to mask her disappointment from Blair's knowing eyes, she spoke, "I thought maybe, yeah."

Blair looked at the freshman for a moment, deciding on how she was going to play this out. Deciding that the blonde simply didn't know any better Blair marked this down as a warning in her head as she began to explain, "Jenny, freshmen don't get to go to the masked ball. It's just tradition." Blair raised her hands in the air in a "what can you do" gesture before clasping them again in front of her.

Jenny tried to cover her tracks as she replied, "No, I know. It's just that there were five dresses."

Blair smiled as she crossed her arms in front of her with a smile as she spoke as if it were obvious, "Oh, it-, you always need back up! I mean, what if I spilled something or a zipper broke?" Blair shrugged lightly at the thought.

Jenny shook her head at her stupidity as she answered; it was obviously sinking in that the young blonde was not invited this time, "Yeah of course. I'll- I'll remember that. Have fun tonight!"

Blair sighed softly as Jenny tried to put on an appropriate enthusiastic look on her face, deciding to give the blonde a little hope for the future. Taking Jenny's hand in her own in comfort, "I will, and don't worry. Your time will come. I promise. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready." Blair gave the freshman a smile as she had Dorota send up her hair and make-up team upstairs to her room to get started on her big transformation.

**xoxo**

**On the Upper East Side, appearances are often deceiving. From friends to hair color, there's always more than meets the eye…**

As Blair smiled at her reflection as she held her mask to her face, she considered herself perfect as she led the way inside of the venue she chose for tonight's event. Making sure that the doorman knew not to let anyone in unless their name was on his specific list, she went inside and felt her smile grow. It was perfect. Everything was in place and everyone was either dancing, smiling, or laughing and she considered it to be a success.

She led her minions who stayed behind her over to get a glass of champagne as they began people watching, guessing who was who and speculated on what was going to happen come midnight when the masks were removed and everyone was revealed. Blair hoped that when that time came she could whisk Nate away to a private suite she reserved just for them and they could finally be together as she had always hoped they would be. Tonight _was_ the beginning of starting completely over. Everyone who mattered would start on a clean slate with no bitterness or tension.

Blair could hardly wait.

Kati and Iz went off to get into position for Nate to find them, showing the appropriate enthusiasm for Blair on her big night. As they left Blair turned towards the room at large, smiling as she spotted Serena dancing with the date that Kati found at the last second and continued on with her gaze until she spotted Nate standing on the other side of the ballroom talking with whom else but Chuck at the refreshment table.

Seeing that he appeared to be in good spirits, Blair figured that whatever it was that he tried to call her about earlier was handled. She felt bad that she missed his call, priding herself on always being available to him whenever he needed her, but she figured that she could make it up to him tonight after he found her.

It was an hour before midnight, Blair had been waiting for Nate to begin his search for almost an hour and he still has not moved from his spot by the refreshment table. She did her best to keep her society smile in place on her face, not wanting the masses to sense that something was wrong, but she felt her irritation rise at how he wasn't even attempting to find her. Sure he didn't know what she had planned, but she was his girlfriend and this was her big night!

She felt her defenses crack a little as Chuck approached, obviously recognizing her instantly. She wished that Nate could be that observant to be able to find her without any aid at all, but Nate wasn't always the sharpest of people. As Chuck stood beside her she spoke, "What is Nate doing?! He's supposed to go find Kati and Iz. It's getting late, and I'm losing heat!"

"Well you look ravishing. If I were your man, I wouldn't need clues to find you," Chuck replied with a devilish smirk as he stood beside her.

Blair just rolled her eyes playfully at him as she responded with a smirk, "Or to ravish me I'm sure."

"Can I ask you something?" Chuck asked as he turned towards her, not sure if he was going to follow through with this.

Blair nods as she keeps an eye on Nate as he just stands across the way. "How many chances are you going to give him?"

It took a second for Blair to comprehend the question before she furrowed her brows and looked at Chuck, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you give him opportunity after opportunity and he keeps falling short. Look at him. He's not even trying to find you."

Blair pursed her lips as she took a deep breath before replying, feeling that out of everyone in her life she could be honest with him without fear of him thinking less of her. "I decided when I created this scavenger hunt for this ball that when he found me before midnight, he and I could finally be together and move forward after this whole mess. A clean slate, if you will."

"And what do you plan to do if he doesn't find you by midnight?" Chuck asked curiously.

Blair remained silent, not wanting to imagine it if it did. Chuck nodded as he looked around the room, catching the eye of a blonde and smirks before turning to Blair once again, "Before I go in pursuit of my new conquest," he motions to the blonde, smiling at the sight of Blair's small smirk as she thinks on his question, "Can I offer you some advice?" He asked softly, treading carefully, knowing that at any moment her walls would come down for protection.

Blair nodded silently before he spoke, "If he doesn't find you by midnight…I think you should let him go," he quickly continues on before she could say anything, "I think this because you deserve to be appreciated for all you have to offer, a smart, sexy, beautiful and capable woman, that you shouldn't ever be someone's second choice, and you shouldn't hide who you are just to avoid disapproval. You're Blair Waldorf, Queen of Constance, and this façade of lowering yourself in order make your supposed partner not look down on you, is beneath you." Chuck finished, not quite sure where these words came from but knowing that it's something he's been feeling for some time now, _"Maybe it stems from this rustling in my stomach,"_ he thought silently as he waited for Blair to speak.

After hearing his words, Blair could not deny how right he was; she couldn't help but think how Chuck Bass happened to know her better than her boyfriend of many years. Wanting to lighten the situation she smiled softly, "Careful Bass, people might think you actually care."

Chuck smirked and gave her a playful nudge, "You know that's supposed to be our little secret, Waldorf. You're supposed to be my best friend."

Blair nods, still smiling a bit, "You're mine too. Now, as your friend, I suggest you go after your mystery woman before she grows bored of your teasing."

Chuck looked over his shoulder, seeing the blonde still there, "Can't get anything passed you can I Waldorf? You're absolutely right," he turned his head back to Blair, "I'll see you at midnight." He pauses for a moment before adding, "I _do_ hope he finds you in time…you deserve to be happy."

Blair, truly touched by his words, motions him towards the blonde for the night, who was probably some bitch from Chapin, and watches him go, feeling her stomach twist a bit at the sight of him in hot pursuit as she turned and watched Nate, Chuck's words swimming in her head. She quickly shook her head free of those fears, choosing to examine them at a later time. She still held hope that Nate would come through for her, it was the same hope she held in her heart when he gave her his ultimatum after the Sunday Brunch weeks ago; the only thing is that, as she watched him not bother to look for her, it appeared that she was wrong in her hope even back then.

**xoxo**

Chuck casually moved through the crowd, leaving Blair with her thoughts as she once again waited for Nate to make his move. He mentally hoped that Blair would see the light by the end of the night and slowly start making the moves herself to be rid of him.

Although Nate was one of his best friends and he would do anything for him, he was also in the same position in regards to Blair. Neither one of them deserve to be miserable and the way Nate has been dragging his feet as of late in regards to his relationship with Blair, it lead Chuck to believe that although he put on the façade that this was what he wanted, it wasn't truly.

Choosing to focus his full attention to the matter at hand until at least midnight, Chuck arrived at the side of the hot Blonde, whom he assumed was from Chapin, taking her hand in his gently as he kissed it and made his introductions, "Well, hello, angel. You must be my lucky night." He looked at the blonde's wrist and noticed the diamond bracelet and complimented, "And with taste to boot."

The blonde smiled and hid what part of her face remained visible behind her laced fan, giving off the air of being demure as she said softly, "Apparently not. I'm talking to you."

Chuck smirked and took it in stride, not missing a beat with, "Beautiful _and_ mean? I've got chills. Care to dance with a poor devil?"

The blonde appeared to be considering it before she put her fan away as she looked him over, apparently liking what she saw she countered, "Why don't we just skip all that and, uh, go somewhere quiet to talk?"

Chuck thought silently, " _This will be easier than I thought, but hopefully not too easy."_ Before he grinned up at the blonde and stood beside her as he whispered in her ear, "I'll get the champagne."

The blonde looked away with a small smile as she stated, "Find me in five." Chuck had a feeling that this would not be too easy at all for him. The girl obviously wasn't against a good time _and_ a good game. He grinned as he walked away and picked up two glasses of champagne, glancing briefly over at Blair as she stood watching Nate, who still had not moved from his spot and sighed.

He debated going over to give Nate a helpful push, but paused when he saw Kati and Iz stand on either side of him. Figuring that Blair sent them to move him along with her game, he nodded to himself and went back to his own conquest of the night. Finding her easily and by the door leading up to the roof, Chuck had to commend her in her choice of location. He slowly walked up behind the blonde and whispered playfully, "Boo."

She was back to playing the demure card with her lacy fan shielding her face as he offered her the glass of champagne without another word. Without taking the glass she said softly, "Let's play a game."

Chuck grinned as he joked, "I'd say strip poker, but I don't have my cards."

The mystery blonde thought about it for a second before offering, "How about, uh, hide-and-seek? You hide. I'll seek."

Chuck put down the two glasses as he asked intrigued, "And how will you find me? I don't have any bread crumbs."

"Well," she paused for a moment as she walked towards him seductively, "You can leave me a trail…with your clothes," she smiled as she closed her fan and ran her fingers along of the lapel of his jacket.

Chuck watched her hand before looking up at the blonde and found himself enjoying where this game would lead, he whispered with a slow shake of his head, "I have truly died and gone to heaven." He slowly took of his jacket and raised it in the air before he dropped it to the floor, backing up towards the nearby door marked, stairway C, and walked through it, giving one last look to his mysterious blonde before closing the door behind him.

As he made his way to the roof, he took off his last article of clothing, his pants, and hid behind a nearby pillar in just his undershirt and silk boxers. Fortunately he didn't have to wait too long before he heard the door open again. Assuming that it was his mysterious blonde he called out from behind the pillar, "Feel free to find me!"

Confirming that it was his lady blonde when she responded, "I found your pants."

Chuck grinned as he called out a cheesy line, "Well, you're getting warmer. Which is an achievement considering you're already hot."

He heard the blonde laugh a bit before she spoke, "Well, you better hope it doesn't get cold."

Chuck frowned at her words, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked as he felt the wind cause a bit of a chill when he heard the door close firmly. He glanced around the pillar at the sound and saw that his clothes and the girl were gone. He ran over to the door and tried to open it, finding it locked and his anger growing as he yelled, slamming his hand against the door, "What the hell?! Hey! My phone is in my pants, and I'm stuck up here, bitch!"

**xoxo**

After sending over Kati and Iz to Nate to try to get him to move along in his search for her, Blair sighed softly as she looked around the room. Somehow she lost sight of him and she hoped that it meant that he was finally in hot pursuit of finding Serena. He was pushing it close. According to the clock behind her there was only 5 minutes until it was midnight, and Chuck's advice from earlier swam through her head on what she was going to do if he didn't find her in time.

She thought she was doing everything right in regards to their relationship and that they were in a good place and was ready to move forward. But she found herself questioning all of this now in the final hour of her deadline. After one more desperate sweep of the room she saw the outfit she chose for Serena running by and she quickly made her way over to talk to her, "Serena, have you seen Nate?"

But Serena just ran right past her, Blair grabbed onto her wrist and tried to pull her back as she called, "Hey!" but the girl who she assumed was Serena slipped out of her grasp and fled leaving Blair with something in her hand. As Blair examined the piece of jewelry, she instantly recognized it from earlier in her penthouse and felt her anger over the entire situation boil over as she realized that the girl she saw wasn't Serena and she whispered with venom, "Jenny."

Just when she spoke the name the crowd around her yelled out at the end of their countdown, signaling that midnight had come and everyone took off their masks excitedly. Blair rested her arm as she took her mask away from her face as she watched everyone be revealed, desperately still trying to find Nate. She turned around and there he was, looking completely lost and not even attempting to make it right.

With midnight came the end of the party, and everyone began to say their goodbyes and slowly trickle their way out of the venue. Blair had yet to say anything to Nate as she set up the clean-up crew for the night and said her goodbyes to her guests as they gushed over how great the party was and thanked her for inviting them. _"At least_ _ **someone**_ _had fun tonight,"_ Blair thought silently to herself with a polite smile on her face.

As she picked up her gift bag and Nate placed her shawl over her arms to keep her warm, she saw Chuck making his way over to them with a look of irritation on his face as well as an ill fitted suit that he wasn't wearing at the beginning of the night and no shoes. Blair sighed as she spoke to him with a frown, "Looks like your night went as well as mine. What happened?"

"Blondie turned out to be a bitch and locked me up on the roof in only my undershirt and boxers," he sneered causing Blair to laugh a bit at how ironic the situation for him turned out to be.

As Chuck glared at her, obviously not seeing the humor in the situation, Blair handed him the bracelet still in her hand as the trio walked out of the building, "Turns out the blonde was none other than Jenny Humphrey. Ironic, no? I'll deal with her later."

Chuck lifted the bracelet in the air, examining it and recognizing it as the one the blonde was wearing earlier, proving Blair right. He scoffed to himself as he flipped the broken bracelet over and over again as he mused out loud, "Little Jenny Humphrey manages to get my pants off and have me not enjoy it; quite the accomplishment."

Blair glanced over at her best friend and smirked as he handed the bracelet back to her mentally deciding that this was considered strike one against the freshman, "Good thing someone else at the party was as lecherous as you, or you'd still be up on that roof, and, no, I don't want to know what you had to do to get that tux." She said without being asked, causing Chuck to smirk at her primness. He gave her a pointed look before glancing over to Nate that stood beside him as if to ask how her night went; Blair looked from Chuck to Nate before turning her head to the side away from the street, pressing her lips together before rolling her head back in the direction of the cars as her answer.

She glanced at Chuck and motioned her minions to her limo with, "This is me," as she walked away from the guys without a goodbye.

It was when she heard Nate say his goodbyes to Chuck and started to follow her as if everything was fine, that she made her decision; an answer to the question that Chuck had asked her towards the beginning of the night when her hopes were still so fresh for the night ending as perfectly as she planned. She turned and looked at Nate with a frown, "Unh- unh. No, you didn't find me by midnight. No happily ever after for you."

"Blair, I'm-I'm sorry." Nate apologized, but Blair was over the apologies. She needed action.

Blair couldn't believe that she was actually going to do this, but the more she thought about it and remembered how she felt as she waited and waited for Nate to even _attempt_ to find her and he kept coming up short she realized that, for now, this was what was best for her.

She sighed as she said what needed to be said, "All I wanted was for us to start over, and you didn't even try," she pressed her lips together as she glanced at Chuck for strength as she said her final words to Nate, "I think we would do well with a break from each other. So you can figure out what it is that you want, because it doesn't feel like it's me."

She turned away and slid into her waiting limo without waiting for his response, feeling her heart break at the fact that he didn't even attempt to stop her or change her mind. It made her see with clarity that she did the right thing in giving them some time apart. As she looked at the boys as the driver shut her door she saw Chuck, her best friend, smile at her in approval and nodded his head to her as a sign of respect.

She sighed as she sat alone in the back of her car as it took her towards the waiting hotel suite that she set up for another blunder of an attempt to lose her virginity to the boy she loved. As she arrived at the hotel and checked in, she felt a tightening in her chest at what was waiting for her in that suite. She almost considered just going home, but remembered that her mother's party was there and even though the guests would most likely be gone, the last thing she needed to deal with was other people in her vulnerable state.

As she turned the key and took a breath to prepare herself for what awaited for her inside, she opened the door and frowned in confusion at what she found. There was no lit candles around the room, no flowers arranged artfully and "Moon River" was playing in the background as the flat screen tv in the living area played Breakfast at Tiffany's, and at the center of it all was no one other than Chuck Bass, sitting on the couch with a box of macaroons raised in the air towards her in offering.

Blair tilted her head to the side as she felt her eyes fill up with tears as she shut the door behind her as she asked, "What's all this? What are you doing here?"

Chuck took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch as he set the box of macaroons beside him, not taking his eyes off of Blair, "Well, after I dropped Nathaniel off at his place, I got bored," playing his gesture off as if it were no big deal or worse that Blair thought he pitied her, "I figured I'd stop by and see what you were up to. Plus I lost my phone when that Humphrey girl stole my clothing so it's not as if I could call one of my many playmates to entertain me. So, I figured I'd come see my best friend."

Blair felt her face scrunch up as she released a breath and looked away from him as tears started to fall down her face. "You were bored?" she asked softly as she looked back at him and slowly made her way towards the couch beside him, not sitting down just yet as she asked another question, motioning around her, "And when did you have time to undo…everything?"

"I made a call from the limo's phone on my way over, I figured you weren't in any rush to get here and Dorota said that you weren't home and told me about Eleanor's party." Chuck watched as she stood before him, at his words he saw her shoulders relax in relief as she sat down beside him and he felt compelled to wrap his arm around her as he held her close as she rested her head on his chest.

As Blair picked up a macaroon and took a bite as they watched her favorite movie, she felt as if she was going to be alright after all. She had her best friend there with her through what was probably the hardest night of her life so far and truly cared about her. His answer of calling to clear out the room showed that; at first she was afraid that he cleared it before she spoke with Nate, before she- Blair couldn't even think the words just yet.

All she knew was that she was grateful to have her best friend here to give her comfort without asking, and being what she needed him to be. _"If he wasn't such a pig he'd make someone an excellent boyfriend if he put his mind to it,"_ she thought silently to herself as she smiled.

**A/N: Yeah, you read right. Blair and Nate technically broke up just now. Whatcha gonna say about that? Lol Frankly I loved writing this chapter. I feel that it's the start of truly making the story my own and I'm hopeful that you my readers are willing to stay with me on this crazy ride because it's just getting started. We all know what's due to happen next chapter, but it may not go just the way you think so, as I've proven in this chapter, I have no fears of taking things a step further! Reviews would be lovely and who** _**didn't** _ **love Chuck in the middle and at the end of this chapter?!**

**I can't believe that we're about at the halfway mark of the first season and I honestly don't know if I'm ready for it to come. So much happens in season 2 with Chuck that would affect** _**anyone** _ **involved in a relationship or even if they weren't. *sighs* But let's just focus on the here and now :)**

**I hope you love this chapter as much as I do! Next week is the** **Victor/Victrola and what you've all been waiting for!**

**Love to you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Victor/ Victrola

**Chapter 14**

**Have you heard Upper East Siders? Burlesque is all the rage again. And sometimes a little raging is exactly what you need. And as always, Chuck is aiming to be ahead of the curve, but let's not get ahead of ourselves…**

As Blair slid into the waiting limo outside of her building, she smiled over at her companion for the last few days. Ever since she told Nate that they were going on a break from each other, Chuck and Blair had been spending a lot more time together. It started with them spending the night together in the hotel room that Blair reserved originally for her and Nate and had progressed to them talking and drinking. It reminded Blair of their time together during the summer after she found out about Nate and Serena.

Despite Chuck's reputation he had been almost a gentleman with Blair during their time together. Treating her the way she should have been treated by her boyfriend and, whether he was doing it on purpose or not, was proving that she did the right thing with requesting this time apart.

After they exchanged pleasantries, Blair asked him, "So what is this thing that you wanted to show me today of all days?" She was referring to her later appointment with Nate at the courtyard for lunch at school. Last night, while she was hanging out with Chuck in his suite, she received the text message from Nate requesting that they talk at school the next day about their relationship.

She was a bit skeptical about if she should accept or not, and strange enough Chuck encouraged her to hear him out. That maybe he needed the wake-up call that he could actually lose her for good and is ready to step up and be what she deserved in a boyfriend. After thinking about it for a few hours she replied that she accepted, but for some reason she didn't feel nearly as excited as she thought she should be. Blair remembered thinking then that she assumed that she was preparing for the worst case scenario and that he wanted to make the break a permanent one.

Even though it had been a few days, they still haven't told anyone, other than Chuck who was there when it occurred, that they were technically separated. So as far as anyone knew, Nate and Blair were still a couple and Blair was not looking forward to the whispers and speculations on the reason for the break up.

Blair shook her head to clear it as she listened to Chuck explain, "As I told you on the phone, Waldorf, it's a potential investment idea that I want to pitch to Bart. After you left the other night, I was feeling a bit "lonely"," he smirked at her which caused Blair to roll her eyes and smirk back as he continued, "and I found this place and it just came to me. I didn't even go home with anyone that night; I just stayed up and wrote out this business proposal."

"So this is the reason that you've been so busy and almost giddy for the past two days?" Blair asked, even more intrigued to find the source of his excitement as he nodded.

"This is something I _have_ to see then to get you this worked up without a stripper on your lap," she teased lightly as the car went down the street.

Chuck barely refrained from keeping still. This was going to be the thing that would prove to his father that he _was_ thinking of his future. That he had what it took to eventually take over for Bart when Bart was ready to step down and handed over the reins of Bass Industries to him. As he glanced at his best friend, one of his harshest critics when it came to things that mattered, he saw her glance at her watch. He smirked as he assured her, "Don't worry you won't miss your appointment with Nathaniel. I highly doubt that this is going to take the first half of the school day."

Blair sighed as she rested her head against the back of her seat. Chuck asked her softly, "What's wrong?"

Blair shrugged lightly before voicing her fear, only Chuck Bass could make her feel comfortable to the point that she could say what's on her mind, "What if he doesn't want to reconcile like you think? What if he wants to make the break permanent?"

Chuck shook his head firmly, "He doesn't. This is Nathaniel we're talking about; you know he's been having problems with his parents' situation. If he wanted to break up he wouldn't have requested it to happen in such a public place. He loves you and like I said yesterday, he's just waking up and stepping up."

Chuck truly hoped that he was right. He hoped that Nate wasn't as stupid as he had been acting this past week. The fact that he didn't even try to stop Blair after the masquerade ball or to even go after her proved his stupidity. Unfortunately, Chuck wasn't there to witness the reason why Nate didn't make it to Blair in time, so whatever his reasons, Chuck hoped that Nate recognized what it was that he had. The only thing was that Chuck _did_ recognize what Nate had; he had recognized it for a while now. He saw the potential Blair Waldorf that could be fun, beautiful, and sexy that was locked up tight inside of her just waiting for her moment to break free.

The reason why he was so encouraging of Blair to see him was so that Blair wouldn't have any regrets about her decision. He knew that the ending of her and Nate's relationship, if they were honest with themselves, was inevitable, but he knew that Blair could play the pretend game for as long as it suited her until she was knocked on the head with it. He genuinely felt that if they did get back together today, that this would be the last straw for her. And, as always, he would be there to help her through it if/when Nate screwed it up again.

Blair took in his words and nodded softly, thankful that even though Chuck felt that she deserved better and was all for her breaking up with him back when she found out about him cheating on her and even as recently as Saturday at the masquerade ball, he understood that she needed to do this. She needed to personally declare that it was over and she wasn't quite ready to declare it yet.

She looked up as Arthur stopped the car and opened the door on Chuck's side; they had finally arrived. She could see Chuck's excitement as he waited for Blair to climb out after him, and the sight of it caused her to chuckle as she took in the building from outside.

It wasn't until she was showed inside that she had an idea of what the business was as she asked, "You want your dad to invest in a strip joint? How midtown," Blair said as she glanced over at two women who passed by them, obviously leaving for the day, as Chuck led her in. When he called her this morning asking for her to come check out something that he wanted to pitch to his father, she was thrilled for him. He was stepping up and taking initiative. She always knew he had it in him and now Bart Bass would see it too.

"A burlesque club," Chuck corrected as Blair smirked and took a look around as she listened to his pitch, "A respectable place where people can be transported to another time, where they can feel free to let loose."

Blair could hear the excitement in his voice as she turned around, taking mental notes here and there to allow the place to reach its full potential, but other than that the place itself screamed Chuck Bass with its 20's feel. It had already earned her approval when Chuck stood behind her and began whispering in her ear, "No judgment. Pure escape. What happens at Victrola, stays at Victrola"

She looked at him over her shoulder, not wanting to delay giving her opinion of the place, "Well, it does have franchise potential," she smiled up at him as he nodded, "Chuck Bass, I do believe all your years of underage boozing and womanizing have finally paid off."

Chuck sighed with a smile as he looked back at his best friend after glancing at one of the dancers leaving as Blair spoke she placed her hand over her heart as she beamed, "Truly, I am proud."

"And you are my toughest critic. Well, second toughest." He smirked at her. They both knew who he was referring to and it went without saying.

"So, do you think your father will go for it?" Blair asked.

"It is exactly the kind of innovative thinking upon which the Bass Empire was built," Chuck showed her the New York Observer newspaper that showed Bart as a cartoon on the front to emphasize his point as he continued on excitedly, "It is _the_ perfect thing. I've been waiting for this."

Blair nodded, knowing that it was a great idea and hoping that Bart will see it too when Chuck pitched it to him, as she glanced at her watch seeing that she should have already been at school, "We are _so_ late. Are you coming?"

Chuck shook his head as he showed Blair his folder that he was holding that held his business proposal, "Gotta pitch it to Bart, text me how it goes?" Blair nodded as if it was a given as he threw in, "Victory party here tomorrow."

Blair smiled at his excitement and headed out to the door to get to school for her appointment as she called out to him, "I wouldn't miss it."

"I'll send a car," Chuck added as he took a deep breath and looked around, feeling a bit nervous about his big presentation to his father.

Almost as if she could hear his thoughts, Blair called back to him as she opened the door, "Don't be nervous. He's gonna love it."

**xoxo**

Blair checked her phone as she finally arrived at school as the fifteen minute warning bell ranged. _"Looks like I made it just in time, hopefully whatever it is that Nate wants to say to me won't take long so that I have plenty of time to spin it to my liking for the masses,"_ she thought silently to herself. She paused as she saw the latest Gossip Girl blast about Serena and Dan being hot and heavy in one of the courtyards and shook her head as she headed inside to get to class.

The morning seemed to drag by at a snail's pace for Blair as she waited impatiently for the lunch period to come. She did her best to not appear too eager when she was finally released from her last class and was allowed to go find Nate. As she walked through the halls, checking her phone she saw the blast from this morning and sighed to herself. It was as if _everyone_ was having sex except for her. And it wasn't as if she didn't want to either, it just seemed that every time she attempted to make it special it just blew up in her face.

She smiled over at her minions as they waved to her from their table, not seeing Nate around she went over to Kati and Iz to catch up on anything she may have missed and to confirm that Kati's older brother was still letting them use his place for Blair's birthday party this Saturday. She was turning 17 and she hoped that it would be a night of no drama other than the kind of her own making.

Blair smirked to herself as she glance over and saw Nate talking to Jenny, reminded that she needed to have a little talk with the freshman about her defiance in showing up at the ball after Blair explicitly forbade her to going. After dismissing her minions to go have lunch under the guise that she was eating with Nate, she made her way over with a smile, catching the end of Nate's sentence asking Jenny to promise him something.

"Promise what?" Blair asked with a smile as she slid onto the bench beside Nate.

"Uh, promise to help me come up with a more creative apology than these," Nate said carefully as he handed Blair a box of chocolates, "I'm sorry for taking you for granted lately, okay?"

"Oh!" Blair gasped at the sweet gesture as she took the box from him, accepting his genuine apology, "That is _so_ sweet! But I prefer the Gold Collection, but thank you!" She smiled as she kissed his lips lightly as a show that she forgave him and that they were on the right track once again. Of course he'd be on a bit of a probationary period, but the fact that he took the initiative this time and at least _tried_ spoke volumes to Blair.

She was so happy that she almost missed Jenny slipping away and remembered that she wanted to talk to the blonde, before she let herself get wrapped up in making up with Nate, she stood up from the bench and followed after the freshman calling out softly, "Hey Cinderella."

Jenny turned towards her with a smile, unaware of what was coming. Blair took a step closer and pulled something out of her pocket and lifted it into the blonde's face, "I think you dropped this at the ball," Blair relished in the look of pure fear on Jenny's face as she recognized what was in Blair's hand, it was the bracelet that she wore and lost.

Blair sighed as she put the bracelet in Jenny's hands with a sigh as she whispered to her, "I hate secrets more than anything. You know that. Friends don't lie, and we're friends, right?"

Jenny squeaked out, "Right," and Blair smiled almost in sympathy at her before turning away, her message clear that Jenny was on thin ice and she better watch her step, because Blair Waldorf only gives so many chances before she writes people off, especially when it came to projects. _"How else are they going to learn their place? She hasn't been officially named my protégée yet, so she still has to be treated like everyone else."_ Blair thought silently as she sat next to her beloved boyfriend, feeling as if she could finally breathe and that everything was back as it should be as they made plans to have dinner together that night.

**xoxo**

Chuck walked into the elevator and pushed the appropriate button to arrive at the floor to Bart's office. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as his phone went off. Assuming that it was Blair, he glanced at it only to realize it was a Gossip Girl blast and frowned at the sight of Serena and Humphrey making out in the courtyard.

" _That's the last thing I need in my head when I'm about to go pitch this deal to Bart,"_ he thought silently as the bell of the elevator went off, informing him that he had arrived. Chuck slipped his phone in his pocket and walked up to his father's secretary, Tracey he believed her name was, and informed her who he was and that he was here to speak with his father. The woman looked frantic as she nodded him through as she went through piles of paperwork.

Chuck didn't even bother to say goodbye since it was obvious that the woman wasn't going to last much longer, judging by the way she was hyperventilating at her desk, as he opened up the door and walked in, only to pause at the sight of Lily, Serena's mother, and his father in a passionate embrace. "Father?" he made his presence known to them as he smirked. He did _not_ see that one coming. Lily seemed to be the one who sought out her next husband, not her next flame.

"Chuck," Bart replied in surprise as he looked towards the door as Chuck walked farther into the room. Obviously wasn't informed by the secretary of Chuck's arrival.

Lily quickly tried to set her top to rights as she tried to come up with some excuse for why she was there, speaking to Bart in a professional manner as she tied her scarf around her neck and Bart obviously was fixing his own tie, "Um, well…Bart, um, I think your points earlier were excellent…and, um, I plan to bring them up at the next parent/teacher meeting."

The two shook hands as Lily picked up her purse. Bart thanked her before releasing her hand and allowing her to leave his side. Chuck smirked as he took in Lily and pointed to her top, indicating that she missed a button. She quickly covered it and began to smile in embarrassment as she quickly left the room.

Chuck shook his head and walked towards his father's desk as the door shut behind him as he spoke, "Not much future as an actress."

Bart glared at him as he stood next to his chair, "You don't say anything to Serena. You don't say anything to anyone. Lily would like this to play out in a certain way."

Chuck felt another shock to his system as he realized that maybe Lily _was_ in the search of her next husband after all, and Bart seemed to be more than willing to play the game of monogamy. Could it be possible that Bart Bass was considering a second marriage after 17 years? He asked hesitantly, "So you're serious about her?"

Bart didn't even bother answering as he finally took his seat, answering Chuck's question with one of his own as he took in what Chuck was wearing, "What's with the business formal? Are you being arraigned for something?"

Chuck cleared his throat as he was reminded of the reason why he was here in the first place. Gathering up his courage and began his speech, "I have an investment idea I think is utterly unique to your company," Bart frowned in surprise as he gave Chuck his full attention, "Something avant-garde, yet nostalgic. It is _the_ perfect way for you to loosen the top button of Bass Industries. Like you've been wanting, sir."

Bart chuckled in surprise as he lifted his hands in the air before he stated, "I am so pleased."

Chuck paused as he looked at his father, seeing that he was serious he asked, "You are?" He smiled as he thought silently to himself, _"Today is a day full of shocks and surprises."_

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to be interested in something other than partying?" Bart said with a smile as he laced his hands in front of him.

Chuck laughed once as he walked even closer to the desk, taking out his business plan and showed it to his father as he spoke, "You should come see the place it sells itself."

Bart looked over at his calendar and flips through it as he clears his throat, "Um, I have some meetings, but, uh, how's after-,"

Chuck took his father's hand and shakes it eagerly, unable to contain himself as he stated, "After's great. After's good."

Bart looked at him as if he were finally seeing him as his son and as someone worthy of his time and Chuck just beamed. He was going to gain his father's approval for the first time in a long time and with something that actually mattered and he was going to make sure that he was going to make it happen.

**xoxo**

After Nate left Blair half way through lunch so he could go talk to a teacher about a paper that was coming up due, Blair began to find Serena so they could talk about that blast Gossip girl posted this morning in regards to her and Humphrey's activities. As Serena's best friend, Blair felt it was her right to know the details just like Serena knew _most_ of Blair's. Most being that Serena was still in the dark about her decision to be on a break with Nate, but since Blair and Nate are back together, Blair felt there was no reason for her to mention it now.

Almost as if she were waiting for Blair to make that decision for herself, Serena appeared in Blair's sight almost out of nowhere, and Blair made her way over. "Hey S, care to share some chocolates with me and hang for the rest of lunch? I haven't seen you since the day of the masquerade ball."

Serena smiled and nodded as they walked over to the stairs leading into the courtyard and got situated, "So, what's the occasion for the chocolates?"

Blair smiled and opened the box up and offered S the first piece, "Nate was being very sweet and got them for me, we were having a bit of a rough patch when he didn't find me in time at the ball." She smiled it off as she took a piece of chocolate into her mouth, playing down the situation that her Nate were almost permanently over if it wasn't for their lunch meeting not ten minutes ago.

Not wanting to delve into her personal issues at this time, Blair changed the subject smoothly, "Speaking of boyfriends, so…I heard on Gossip Girl that you were having sex with Dan out here…in streaming video," she looked straight at Serena with a smirk as she bit into her chocolate.

Serena sighed as she threw her head back in exasperation, "Ugh! God, Kati and Iz filmed us?"

Blair continued to smile as she looked up, coming up with the perfect response, "It was all very "high school musical" scandalous," the pair shared a laugh before Blair continued on, "And no, they haven't streamed it yet, but…I heard it was…aggressive.

She watched Serena closely to see if she would give anything away on where Serena and Dan were headed, if they haven't already gone there already. She was grateful that Serena was so open to talking about it as she spoke, "I must say, Dan has been surprisingly good at everything we've done."

That was not good enough for Blair, she needed actual confirmation and details, "Which is…everything?"

"No!" Serena laughed at Blair's bluntness as she sarcastically added, "But feel free to ask any personal questions."

Blair, not at all perturbed by the sarcasm, continued on with her questions, "But you've talked about it, right?"

Serena looked down at the piece of chocolate in her hand as she leaned back against the railing behind her, "No, mom, we haven't!"

"May I remind you that this is your first _real_ boyfriend, S, and in relationships, you talk about stuff," Blair explained to her as if it were law, which it was.

"I know, but I don't know, sometimes talking about it or planning it can ruin a good thing, you know?" Serena tried to explain, obviously not even thinking.

Blair didn't take the off-handed comment as an insult because Serena was right; look at what happened during the times that she tried to plan her big night with Nate. Blair was shooting 0 for 2 now as she spoke softly, a little bit tender about that fact, "I would know."

She looked down at her box of chocolate in her lap, not wishing to linger on her and her problems she got back to the matter at hand, "Well, as long as you're not worried."

"Well, I'm not, but I don't know, he might be…," Serena thought on it before asking Blair, "Is it possible for a guy to want to slow things down?"

"Only the guys _we_ like," Blair quipped. They both laughed at their separate but similar situations. "But…with you, I can't imagine why." Blair said softly not trying to cause a problem, but just stating her opinion.

**xoxo**

Chuck was entertaining himself with one of the burlesque dancers as he waited for his father, smirking when the girl offered to show him her skill with a cherry stem. Not one to turn down a free show, He lifted the cherry to the brunette's red lips, that reminded him so much of another, more enticing pair, as she wrapped her lips around the cherry and takes it completely into her mouth, stem included.

It didn't take the attractive woman to open her mouth to reveal his prize that was lying on her tongue. Chuck smirked as he slowly reached for it, taking it out of her mouth as he examined the knotted stem before he spoke to her, "You are…really talented."

The girl smiled and leaned towards him for a kiss, but just before their lips could touch, Chuck heard the sounds of someone walking towards them. He glances up and feels a bit of fear at the sight of his father, who was not very happy nor impressed with his surroundings, "Dad."

Chuck tossed the stem in his hand away and quickly got rid of the girl off of his lap as he stood up and walked towards his father, checking his watch as he spoke as Bart just looked around the club, "I, uh, ahem. I didn't think you'd make it."

"And you want me to pour hundreds of thousands of dollars into an excuse for you to be around booze and women?" Bart said coldly as he just looked at Chuck.

"No. No, I…," Chuck started to explain, but thought better of it and focus on this deal, "Did you read the proposal? It shows a much bigger picture."

Bart sighed, "I came down here because I saw the effort you made. You want to impress me with your commitment to something? Try getting a few A's in school or maybe a part-time job."

With Bart's words, Chuck saw that he had failed. Gone was the potential to earn his father's approval and he had to admit to himself that this time hurt more than the rest. Because he had genuinely wanted this to work; he wanted to make this a step towards his future, and to be more than just a disappointment to his father. But now he knew that he was an idiot to think that. He looked away from his father as Bart turned to leave. As he heard the front door close behind his father, Chuck decided to try one more time to plead his case to his father. He was nothing if not persistent when it came to things he cared about.

As he walked briskly towards the door, opening it just in time to see his father walk towards his waiting car, but he doesn't call out to him like he planned to. He just watches as his father approaches a hot Asian woman who was waiting by the car and touches her leg before ushering her into the car to head to lunch. _I guess I was wrong. "He's still the same hypocrite he's always been,"_ Chuck thought silently as he heads back inside, shutting the door behind him firmly as he takes a seat at the bar, ordering a drink.

A few hours later, Chuck was still sitting at the bar at Victrola when his phone began to ring beside him on the bar top, no longer in the frame of mind he was in just this morning he considered just hitting ignore and go back to his drinking. And he would have, if it were anyone else, Chuck would have ignored it, but for her he'd answer because he never got back to her about her own appointment, hoping that it turned out better than his he answered with a soft, "Hello."

"Hey Bass, did Bart approve of the idea? I didn't hear back from you for an update," Blair asked him, sounding as if her appointment went better than his.

"He was all for it until he saw what it was I was pitching. I, once again, am a disappointment and I need to focus on things of importance like school," he rolled his eyes as he repeated his father's words.

Blair pressed her lips together as she sat down on her bed, "I'm sorry, Chuck. I know how hard you worked on that business plan and how excited you were this morning."

Chuck sighed softly into the phone as he nodded even though he knew that she couldn't see him, "It's not a big deal, I should be used to being his largest disappointment. My plan for tonight is to get very drunk until I forget the entire thing. You up for joining me, Waldorf? I can invite Nathaniel, since from your tone that things are well on that front."

Blair nodded as she confirmed, "We made up. He's on probation of course, but he really made the effort and bought me chocolates and apologized," Blair smiled into the phone as she told him her news. "We _were_ planning on having dinner tonight to talk it out more away from prying eyes, but if you need us we can easily cancel. You know we're here for you too Bass, whenever you need us." Blair offered sincerely.

Chuck shook his head and smiled a bit into the phone. This is why he felt at ease with opening himself up to Blair, she was loyal to her friends to a fault and would drop everything to help, even when she was going through a crisis of her own. "Waldorf, that's not necessary, go make up with your boyfriend hopefully for the last time."

Blair sighed into the phone, not ready to concede, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure; I think it would be best if I took this time to be alone anyway. I'm allowing you to be selfish just this once, Waldorf," Chuck insisted into the phone as he stood up from his stool as he continued on, "Besides, since you're so insistent in being a good friend, I still have the place booked tomorrow, you and Nathaniel can come by then."

Blair nodded softly, not liking the thought of him going through this alone, "If you're sure. Of course we'll be there tomorrow. We'll come by after the dinner celebrating my mother and the Captain's business juncture."

Chuck walked out of the club and climbed into the back of his car with a nod to Arthur, "It's a plan. I'll send the car for you both. I'll leave you to get dressed for tonight."

"Bass, do me a favor? Drink at the Palace tonight? I don't want you wandering around the city drunk, I'll worry," Blair asked softly as she rubbed her forehead gently.

Chuck looked out his window as he took in Blair's plea, "Already ahead of you Waldorf, Arthur is driving me there now so I can drink and go upstairs to properly pass out if I so choose to."

Blair closed her eyes in relief that he was being reasonable, "Okay, great. Just be safe, and try not to cause too much trouble. I'll call you later on tomorrow?"

Chuck smirked into the phone, "I look forward to it. Don't worry about me, Waldorf. Go have fun tonight and we'll catch up on everything tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow and if you change your mind tonight, I'm here." Blair stated, not wanting to push him any further.

Chuck said his goodbyes and hung up the phone with a sigh, looking out the window once again. Deciding that he might as well get a head start on his night of drinking, he leaned over towards the minibar for the bottle of scotch and just swallowed it straight from the bottle. It was definitely going to be a long night.

**xoxo**

Blair sighed softly and stood up from her bed to go into her closet after ending her phone call with Chuck. She more than anyone understood how badly he must be hurting after the rejection he received from his father and wished that he would let her at least hang out with him tonight so he'd have someone to talk to if the feeling every arose.

Knowing that she'd be thinking about him for the rest of the night, she contemplated canceling on Nate anyway for a moment and was still considering as she stood in front of her mirror with a dress pressed in front of her as her mother came into the room a few minutes later.

Eleanor knocked as she came in with a dress in her hands for Blair to try on. Blair should have known that she wouldn't have been allowed to dress herself while her mother was in town so she set the dress that was in her hand that she was considering for tonight aside as she turned towards her mother as Eleanor spoke, "You need to look elegant for the Archibald dinner tomorrow night, so what do you think?" she asked as she showed Blair this gray pilgrim inspired dress.

Blair lifted the sleeve of the dress briefly before dropping it and giving her opinion on the dress, "Yes, it would be very nice, if I was sailing up on the Mayflower."

Eleanor ignored the quip and turned Blair around towards Blair's mirror, holding the dress in front of Blair to see how it looked next to her as she began to speak, "Anne Archibald was wearing her _amazing_ Cornelius Vanderbilt diamond ring the other night."

Blair listened vaguely as she took in herself in with the dress, seeing if she'd be willing to put up with wearing this dress for her mother for the night, even though it was by far more conservative except for the knee length than even Blair Waldorf would wear, as Eleanor continued on, "She was going on and on about how it would end up on your finger…someday."

Blair frowned as she turned her head towards her mother as Eleanor took the dress off the hanger and let the dress fall into Blair's hand. She couldn't have heard her mother right. Blair turned quickly to clarify, unable to stop the small smile of hope show on her face, "Wait. Nate spoke to his mother about our future?"

When Eleanor simply smiled at her and didn't say anything, Blair continued on with her question, her smiling growing more at the prospect, "He actually asked for the family ring?"

"Mm-hmm," Eleanor replied lightly as she turned and left Blair's room with a small smile. Blair felt her excitement grow the more she thought about it. _"He really was stepping up. He was genuinely giving them a real shot at moving forward and them being together just like we have always planned!"_ Blair thought to herself as she turned back to the mirror.

Her decision being made very clear that she would go to dinner with Nate; Chuck would be fine at the Palace and she'll check in later on tomorrow after he has properly recovered from tonight. Blair nodded at her decision, unable to believe that everything was _finally_ falling into place and she hoped that this time it would be for good.

**xoxo**

The next morning, Chuck was still drunk and he was walking out of the Palace, holding onto his portfolio that held his business plan. He spent the entire night at the bar last night and got good and drunk as he had planned to. It wasn't until he was walking down the steps, almost losing his footing, that he realized that he never got around to calling Nate about his news. And since Nate hadn't called him, he figured that Blair didn't tell Nate either, to which Chuck was grateful for.

Figuring that now was as good a time as any, he took out his phone and called his friend, only to get his voicemail. Chuck smirked as he began to talk into the phone as he walked across the courtyard unsteadily, "Nathaniel, your position in my esteem has been replaced by your voice mail. So…Bart didn't go for Victrola, but truth is I bought the house out already for tonight, and it's not a par-tay without my people. Or any people-,"

He stops speaking as he looks down at the sound of something falling, finding that he dropped his key. He sighs and ends the phone call with, "I'll see you there."

He drops his portfolio on the ground and then proceeds to attempt to bend over and get his key from the ground only successfully falling over and sitting on the ground with a sigh, forgetting for now about his key and completely oblivious that Lily Van Der Woodsen was coming out of the Palace herself and saw the entire scene.

She walked over towards him as he leaned his head back against the wall with his eyes closed and asked softly, "Long night?"

Chuck wasn't even surprised as he opened his eyes and glanced over at Lily and responds with, "Alfonso made me an omelet. I may have washed it down with a Bellini or two."

They share a smile as Lily looked towards the street for a moment, "Your father didn't go for your business proposal." She stated it not as a question.

Chuck sighed as he slowly shook his head, looking out at the street before him, not making any moves to stand up just yet. Lily reached for him with a soft, "Come on. Let me help you."

Chuck stood up, his cell phone still in his hand as he began to speak very clearly in spite of obviously being drunk, "He was born poor. I was born loaded."

Lily walked with him over to the stairs with a nod as he continued on, "But if the only way to impress him is if I started with nothing, then why doesn't he just take it all away?" Chuck asked the burning question that has plagued his mind for the past twelve hours.

Lily answered his question as Chuck plopped down onto the stairs with her following after him with a sigh and laugh as she lifts Chuck up from lying down on the ground, "Because he loves you. No good parent likes to see his child go without."

Chuck shook his head gently, looking off into the distance as he spoke, "I had the idea. I did the work," he sighs for a moment, feeling the need to lash out at his father. Fortunately for him he already had the ammo and the person he could use for his devices was sitting right beside him, "He tells me I can't be committed, and he's the one screwing 25 year olds…"

Lily laughed nervously as Chuck finished, "When he's supposedly committed to you."

"We're newly committed, as recent as last week," Lily explained.

Chuck nodded a bit as if he understood as he said offhandedly, "I wonder why he was pawing some Asian chick in his limo yesterday."

"How could I be surprised, really?" Lily sighed in obvious disappointment as she asked rhetorically. She excused herself with a soft embarrassed laugh and left Chuck with his misery and thoughts. He just sat there and watched Lily walk away.

**xoxo**

Blair walked into her room, followed by Jenny with a polite face on the outside, and a feeling of pure annoyance on the inside. After school Jenny came up to her to ask for her help with the bracelet that Jenny wore to the masquerade ball. Turns out that when it fell off Jenny's wrist it was because the clasp broke on it, and since it was under Blair's name at the store, Blair had to go there to sign and pay for it herself.

Blair considered this Jenny's second strike against her. This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't disobeyed her and went to the Ball anyway. Now she lost precious time trying to get ready for tonight with the dinner with the Archibald's because she was busy fixing Jenny Humphrey's problems. It only made Blair question on what she was thinking that Jenny could be her protégée and next in line for her throne.

The girl was poor and even though she was a quick learner and had obvious ambition, she wasn't showing herself worthy of all this extra work that Blair had to do for her. As if unaware of how thin the ice she was on Jenny began to speak, "Thanks for helping me out with the bracelet. I didn't know a broken clasp could cost that much."

When they arrived inside her room, Blair turned towards the blonde with her queen smile, "Oh, it was my pleasure," dropping the smile as if to think on it as she bluntly added, "Oh, wait. No, it wasn't. Game recognizes game, Little J., but you have to show more respect. This is the last time I've helped you. Next time you cross me, I won't be as forgiving."

Jenny shook her head as she placated Blair, "Don't worry. There won't be a next time."

Blair smiled as she decided to tell Jenny her good news as a sign that the conversation was over and that, this time, Blair wasn't holding a grudge, "Good, 'cause I wanna tell you something, something nobody knows, not even Serena. You can keep a secret, right?"

"Of course," Jenny responded softly.

Blair laced her hands together in anticipation as she began to speak, "Nate is planning on giving me his family diamond. It's the most incredible ring you've ever seen."

Blair smiled as she walked away and took a seat on her chaise lounge as Jenny asked, "Uh, ring as in engagement ring?"

Blair sighed as she crossed her legs and leaned towards the side as she mused to herself out loud in complete happiness, "I remember the first time I ever saw him. Maybe we were just little kids, but I knew- He's the one I wanna marry." She glanced over at Jenny as she finished her thought, "Now it seems like he feels the same way, too."

Blair felt her smile slowly disappear as she took in the look on Jenny's face, not seeing the excitement that one would expect with this news and bluntly asked, "Why are you not happy for me?"

Jenny looked down with a soft, "I'm sorry. It's-It's just been a really weird week. Um, there's this stuff with my parents and my family, so maybe I should just go."

Blair tilted her head to the side, not buying anything that was coming out of Jenny's mouth at this point. She thought she made herself clear yesterday that she hated secrets and was determined to unearth this one, "No, maybe you should look at me in the eye and tell me what you're hiding."

When Jenny finally looked Blair in the eye, but didn't say anything, Blair started fishing with a light smirk, "Are you jealous?"

"Of you and Nate?" Jenny began before Blair interrupted her.

"Do you like him?" Blair continued to watch the freshman.

"What? No," Jenny assured Blair, but Blair was like a dog with a bone as she continued to talk.

"Do you think because you talked to him once in the hall that you might have a shot?" Blair smiled at the absurdity of that idea.

"Blair, it's nothing like that," Jenny plead to Blair as the Blair took in how upset the freshman was getting.

"Then tell me, what is it like?" Blair tilted her head to the side with a smile as she waited for Jenny to just spit it out already.

"I don't want to hurt you," Jenny tried to explain.

Blair actually scoffed and lifted her head up straight as she asked, "How could _you_ hurt _me_?"

Jenny reluctantly began to talk as her eyes began to fill with tears, "Yesterday wasn't the first time I talked to Nate. At the ball, he told me he wasn't over Serena."

Blair felt unable to breathe as she listened to what Jenny said, not wanting to take the blonde's word at face value she asked with a blank face, "Why would he tell you that?"

"Because I was wearing her mask," Jenny's tears began to fall as she spoke, "and he thought I was her. He kissed me."

Blair slowly began to process everything that she was told and knew that the freshman wasn't lying to her, but consequences had to be dealt, she refused to appear weak in front of this freshman. Softly, yet firmly she stated as her own eyes began to fill up, "That's enough."

"Blair, I-I didn't want you to find out," Jenny began to walk towards her as if to try and comfort her and explain.

All Blair saw was pity in the freshman's eyes. And she would not allow some lowly freshman to pity _her_. She was the Queen of Constance and Blair Waldorf. She considered this the last and final strike against Jenny Humphrey and dismissed her, "You're dismissed, Jenny…for good."

As Jenny left her room, Blair finally let the tears fall down her face. Honestly not knowing what to do now with this information. If she could even pretend like she thought she could back when Serena first came back into town. The obvious choice would be to confront Nate and find out if it were true, but she didn't know if she could handle having her fears confirmed. What was she going to do now?

**A/N: Yeah, what is she going to do now?! Next chapter will be up next week, but I can be persuaded to post it sooner ;) and I'm so excited to see what you guys think of it. I love you all and I can't tell you how pleased I am that you guys love this story so much, almost as much as I do! I remember when I first saw this episode that some of my friends were mad at my B for dismissing J for just being the messenger so I feel the need to defend her now here lol Jenny has messed up several times over a short period of time. If she hadn't have gone to the ball without permission the bracelet wouldn't have broken and she wouldn't have gone through her two strikes in a week, therefore taking the luxury away of being a messenger of bad news.**

**Anyway! See you guys next week or sooner for part 2. My muse has been tapping me on my shoulder the past couple of days which is exactly what I was hoping for when I started posting this story here.**

**Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Victor/Victrola

**Chapter 15**

Blair stood in front of her mirror in her room, fully dressed for the evening and feeling completely numb after the bomb that was dropped onto her lap not even a few hours earlier by Jenny Humphrey. She could hear the Captain, Anne, and Nate downstairs having just arrived, but she still couldn't bring herself to move. She thought about calling Chuck earlier, but she didn't want to add her problems on top of his after his rejection from Bart.

As Blair stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel odd. She couldn't put her finger on what it was until a minute later. The pain that she felt, wasn't nearly as heart wrenching as it was when Chuck told her that Nate cheated on her, or even when Nate himself told her about it a year later. She frowned in confusion at this realization; her pride was hurt, most definitely, and she was embarrassed that she was told by a freshman that her boyfriend had feelings for someone else. And she _did_ feel genuine pain that Nate had lied to her and instead of ending it, he kept on with this charade of a relationship…for what?

Blair didn't know, but she wanted to get to the bottom of this because this could not go on as it was. _She_ could not go on like this. With this decision made, Blair turned and started heading down to greet her mother's guests with a sense of calm as she was soothed by the pianist that her mother hired for the night as she made her entrance, but was unable to even form a polite smile at first.

It was Nate, of all people, that noticed her arrival and he immediately did what was expected of him and came to Blair's side, speaking softly with a smile that she used to love so much, "Hey. You look beautiful tonight."

Half-heartedly Blair smile as she looked at him, still trying to figure out this puzzle. Nate wasn't a malicious person. He didn't enjoy hurting people, so why would he hurt her this way? In a way dooming Blair to a life similar to her mother's, married to a man who was in love with someone else. Blair forced herself to focus when Nate asked her, "Anything on your mind?"

Blair blinked before responding with a lie, "No. Is there anything _you_ want to say?" She asked, giving him this last chance to come completely clean with her. It most likely wouldn't save their relationship but it would at least afford them to possibly have _some_ form of friendship when this was over. Realizing her train of thought, Blair almost missed his answer of no with a shake of his head. She really was actually going to break up with him.

After all they had been through to come to this point where he was still lying to her face and keeping secrets from her, but then again she kept her fair share of secrets from him too. Nate was oblivious to her problems and the thoughts that plagued her in regards to school and her social standing there as Queen. He knew a little, but Blair never got the feeling that he was actually listening when she spoke. He wasn't a fan of her scheming tendencies and was always voicing his disapproval when she made the mistake of telling him about a particularly satisfying take-down.

But all that was small things, it wasn't as if she kept a secret in regards to her feelings for him! Blair tried to justify to herself as they went to their parents and they took a seat for dinner. Blair made a small attempt to join the conversation but found herself completely wrapped up in her thoughts in regards to her and Nate's relationship. Could she really even pretend to be surprise though? She saw the way Nate would look at Serena when he thought no one was paying him any attention and Chuck saw it too, but that was before the secret came out; when she thought they were starting over back when he gave _her_ the ultimatum after Sunday Brunch all those weeks ago.

Chuck…her best friend of the past year who, until then, was only a scheming partner and a friend of her boyfriend's that was always around. He was always honest with her, whether she wanted to hear it or not, her mind flashed to when she called him after her big fight with Serena at that fashion shoot. He knew all of her secrets and didn't judge her for them, but chose to always be there when she needed him. Blair shook her head clear of her thoughts as everyone stood to go into the sitting room for dessert and after dinner champagne.

Blair forced a smile on her face as the Captain stood up to make a toast, "We've celebrated the partnership, but I don't think we've given Eleanor her just due. This lady is fantastic."

Blair thought the Captain was rubbing it in pretty thick, considering that he already had the deal and obviously Eleanor thought so too as she replied, "Oh, well, uh, thank you, Howard. More cheese? Have you tried the Humboldt fog? It's quite good."

When the Captain shook his head and took a sip from his glass, still standing up and almost leaning over Eleanor, Anne cut in, "Eleanor's right. Enough business talk."

Nate's dad stood up straight and nodded in agreement, "Right. Let's focus on our families' other joint venture, the union of our children," as he looked over at her and Nate, Blair found herself frowning in disapproval at the way he was acting as she set down her glass of wine as he continued on, "I have to say, every time I look at Anne's finger and see Blair's future engagement ring…I can hardly contain my joy. Blair, why don't you try it on?" He offered with a sniff of his nose.

Blair did _not_ need this now. It didn't seem right nor fair to try on something that she was never going to get to have. She forced a light laugh and a smile as she spoke, "No, thank you. It's all right."

Eleanor, of course, insisted, "Yes, I would like to see it."

To which the Captain bluntly said to Anne, "Anne, give it to Blair."

Nate finally said something, "Dad, she doesn't want to try on the ring."

"Howie, why don't we just let it alone?" Anne added in agreement with her son.

Blair watched the three of them speak, sensing the tension building rapidly as the Captain said forcefully, yet still polite in front of others, "Just give it to the girl, Anne."

Blair took a deep breath as Anne made her way over to her and handed the Vanderbilt diamond ring to Blair as Nate's father kept talking with a chuckle, "Eleanor, do we have another bottle? If there was ever an occasion for the toast, _this_ is it. They're gonna make such a beautiful couple. Now come on. Slide that thing on."

With everyone watching, Blair smiled politely as she slid the ring onto the appropriate finger. It felt as if it didn't sit right. Don't get Blair wrong, the ring was gorgeous, but it was like she didn't see it as her potential ring as she once thought. It didn't belong to her, just like Nate didn't belong to her either. She sighed as she showed everyone how it looked as Nate seemed completely focused on his father.

Howard exclaimed loudly, "That's what I'm talking about, huh?"

While Eleanor sighed and whispered, "Oh, it's very pretty."

Unable to have it there for much longer as the Captain continued to ramble on about how great it looks Blair took the ring off her finger carefully and handed it back to Anne with a smile, "Thank you." Blair's smile slowly ebbed away as Anne went back to her seat and the Captain, who obviously was on something, was telling everyone to drink up.

She looked over at Nate as he stood and offered, "Dad, why don't we go smoke the cigars we got, huh?" At his father's agreement the two quickly left, leaving Blair alone with the mothers with even more questions on what in the world was going on with the Archibald family.

**xoxo**

As Chuck sat in the front seating section reserved for him and his group, the best seat in the house, with a glass of scotch sitting on the table in front of him as he looked up on the stage. He wasn't expecting Nate or Blair for another hour or so, so he decided to not get totally drunk just yet. He sighed to himself as he thought that this could have all been his. He still felt that it was a great investment, no matter what his father said. Bart didn't even give it a chance; he just took one glance at it and said it wasn't good enough.

Sure Blair thought the same thing, but at least she stuck around and listened to what he had to say before giving her final opinion on the place. That was it though; Blair was always supportive of him when he made an effort, especially since it doesn't happen very often. She always told him that he had the potential to be as great, if not better, than his father. All he had to do was use the brain she knew he had in his head and find something that inspired him to use it. And she was right; he genuinely felt that way about Victrola.

It was then that Chuck made a decision, he _was_ going to invest in this place. Using his own money and he'd prove his father wrong. He'd figure out how to get the capital somehow even if he had to go get a loan from a bank like poor people do. Chuck mentally laughed at himself. If he was 21 he would have just dipped into his trust fund, but unfortunately he wasn't so he had to go about this in another way.

Almost out of nowhere, Bart Bass himself sat beside Chuck on his right with that Asian woman from the previous day on Chuck's left. Startling Chuck as he asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Chuck sat up straight and fixed his bowtie, still unable to process that his father was here, "Father."

Bart leaned back into the couch, getting comfortable as he looked around, obviously impressed, "Wow. The light of day doesn't do this place any justice."

Chuck looked around too, still not understanding what was going on. The Asian woman on his left began to speak to him, "I told him he had to check it out when the joint was in full swing."

Bart began making introductions, "Chuck this is Pauletta Cho."

Chuck shook hands with the woman that obviously talked his father into giving this place a second look with a simple, "Chuck Bass. Pleasure."

Pauletta smirked at him as she said softly, "All mine."

"Pauletta interviewed me for that recent piece in "The Observer," roped me into a lunch yesterday to pitch me the idea of helping her with a career change."

Chuck paused as he listened, realizing what a mistake he made when he spoke to Lily this early afternoon about his father's extracurricular activities as Pauletta spoke, "What can I say? I'm tired of reporting on Titans. I wanna be one myself."

Chuck swallowed as he said softly, "Right. Well, uh, who better to help than my father?"

Bart smiled and sat up, "As a test, I gave her your proposal that I was given to take a look at."

Chuck nodded, understanding now why she was there and how she got Bart here, "The math was fine, but what interested me was the wish fulfillment quality to the report." Pauletta explained as she looked up onto the stage.

Chuck smiled as Bart started speaking again, "So perhaps, some, uh, old-school thinking and fatherly bias clouded my judgment. What do you say?" Bart offered his hand to shake.

This was one for the books. Bart Bass was actually admitting that he was wrong! And he was actually saying yes to Chuck's idea. Not wanting him to change his mind, Chuck shook his hand and was shocked even more that a chuckle escaped him when Bart pulled him into a brief hug.

The two looked back at the stage as the dancers performed, "I love the idea of being a patron of burgeoning talent."

"Shall we take a full tour?" Pauletta asked.

"Yeah," Bart agreed as Pauletta stood up as he dug into his pocket as he spoke to Chuck, "You know, I've been trying to get ahold of Lily, but, uh, I don't seem able to."

Chuck was instantly brought back down to earth with Bart's sentence, and knew he had to tell his father what he did. _It was nice while it lasted_ he thought silently preparing for his father's disappointment as Chuck patted his father's arm to gain his attention, "Uh, dad," he cleared his throat before continuing, "There's something I have to tell you."

After telling his father what he did, Bart stood up from the seat and headed outside with his phone pressed to his ear, Chuck not too far behind him. As Bart called repeatedly, Chuck stood back to give him some privacy genuinely feeling guilt over what he did. Lily obviously meant a great deal to his father and he had to admit that he held a sort of affection for her as well.

Bart sighed as he hung up the phone without an answer, "She's not taking my calls," He turned towards Chuck as he continued on, "I can't believe you did this."

"I made a mistake," Chuck explained. It wasn't as if what he said wasn't out of the realm of possibility for Bart. How was he to know that this time was for real?

"This isn't high school, Chuck," Bart scolded

"I'm sure she'll take you back once you explain," Chuck said, genuinely believing his words.

"I'm not so certain about that," Bart said.

"If she doesn't, I'm not sure that's my fault," Chuck defended himself, "There's a reason she was so quick to believe me."

Bart looked away and sighed as Pauletta came out with a smile on her face, "There's a fire eater in the lady's lounge."

Bart chuckled at the visual and the woman's obvious excitement as he began to make his excuses, "You two should set a meeting, see if this place can really be something. I'm gonna try and find Lily and fix this."

Chuck nodded, the feeling of guilt eating at him as he watched his father climb into his town car and drive off. He may not like his father very often, but he did love him and wanted him to be happy. And he could see now that Lily did that for him; it showed in the fact that he came here tonight and admitted that he was wrong about Victrola. Bart Bass never did something at the urging of someone else unless he wanted to.

Chuck sighed and turned towards Pauletta and the two of them set up a meeting for later in the week to discuss their business venture together. Despite his mistake with Lily, Chuck felt that overall his dreams were coming true. He earned his father's approval and had his faith in him to back up making Victrola everything Chuck had imagined. He couldn't wait to tell Blair when she came tonight.

Blair.

The first one he always told his good news to. She was also the first one that he told his bad news to. He smiled as he saw Pauletta off in her own car to head home; declining drinks since he knew his guest would be arriving soon. As he watched the car disappear his thoughts were back on Blair Waldorf and the weird feeling of fluttering in the pit of his stomach.

**xoxo**

As Anne and Eleanor began talking about some society event that Anne was putting together next week, Blair stood from her seat and slowly made her way towards the window, once again lost in her thoughts about the decision she made. She looked down and watched Nate with his father. They were obviously having some sort of disagreement judging from their tense postures. It wasn't until Mr. Archibald attempted to go back inside and Nate tried to stop him that things escalated quickly from bad to worse.

Blair gasped as she watched Nate's dad yank his arm away and actually punched Nate in the face, causing him to fall down. _"Oh my god!"_ Blair silently thought to herself as she pressed herself against the window to get a better look.

Careful not to draw attention to herself by Anne and Eleanor, Blair silently watched as the cops took Mr. Archibald away in the back of their squad car and Nate was just standing by as he watched them go. Whatever was going on with the Captain was obviously a thing that has been happening for a while. She silently left the room with Anne and Eleanor none the wiser and headed downstairs to talk to Nate to find out what was going on. Even though she was breaking up with him and he lied to her, didn't mean that she didn't hold some form of care for his well-being.

As she arrived downstairs, she saw Nate about to get into the car with Arthur sitting in the front seat, instantly recognizing it as Chuck's car that he said he'd send for them, she quickly walked over, shutting the door before he could get in with a loud, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Victrola. I promised Chuck; it's important to him," Nate shrugged as if it were an obvious answer.

Blair looked at him for a second as if he were insane before exclaiming softly, "I saw your father get arrested. Why didn't you come to me? I would've listened." Not just talking about tonight, Blair looked at Nate as he sighed and looked away from her. Even now, in his hour of need, he still refused to seek her out.

"I've tried, Blair. But every time I try, something's got your attention- a dinner party, you know, a masked ball," Nate explained.

Blair tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms as she responded, "Yeah, let's talk about that masked ball. Let's talk about how while I was waiting for you to find me so that we could finally be together, you were confessing your feelings and kissing Serena!"

Nate didn't have anything to say about that and it was more than enough of a confirmation for Blair as she continued on, "I thought I was doing everything right."

"It's not your fault," Nate said softly as he looked down at the ground.

"Do you love me?" Blair asked as she looked at him, needing to know the answer, but once again he was silent. That silence was louder than anything Blair had ever heard. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head, just over this entire thing. She sighed, "Looks like I was right when I suggested we take a break from each other…and when we talked yesterday, I thought that _finally_ you were stepping up and were as in this as I was. But it was a lie. Just like a lot of things about us were."

She looked away from him and looked off into the distance, her decision made final as she turned back to Nate and sighed, "You should deal with your father. He needs you, and you know what? I don't," she shrugged lightly as she said with great finality, "We're done, Nate."

With those words she opened the car door and slid in by herself, shutting the door behind her. Not even wishing just a little bit that Nate would try to stop her and fight for their relationship because Blair knew that it had died a while ago. She rested her head against the back seat of the car as Arthur drove her away from her building and Nate and all the hopes that she had for them and their future together. Blair said goodbye to her not so perfect boyfriend in her head.

Her mind flooded with all the talks that she had had with Chuck about her relationship with Nate. How he tried to make her see the light that Nate didn't deserve her. That he wasn't as completely devoted to her as she used to be to him. Everything that Chuck told her was the absolute truth and Blair saw the light today. She wasn't ready to talk to Serena about it, the blonde would want to talk and analyze everything and try to get Blair to go back to Nate by focusing on all the good times they used to share.

Blair didn't want to go back. She wanted to move on and actually be happy like she used to be and on rare occasions actually was. As Victrola came into view through the window to her right, Blair made another decision, that tonight she was going to start living for herself instead of others. Tonight she was going to have fun with her best friend, Chuck Bass and lift him from his woes of yesterday.

**xoxo**

Chuck was informed that his car had returned with his guest and quickly got up from his seat inside after ordering some champagne to celebrate with and headed outside. He smiled as Blair stepped out of the car with a smile on her face and a soft hey as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek in greeting which he returned happily. His smile turned into one of confusion as Arthur shut the door to the car and asked, "Where's Nate?"

Blair sighed and looked away for a moment before looking back up at him, "We broke up. For good."

Chuck looked at her, once again feeling shocked this evening that not only did Blair and Nate break up, but Blair wasn't totally devastated. In fact, she looked as if she were fine with it. He asked hesitantly, "What?"

Blair took his hand in hers as she led him back inside, "I don't want to talk about my problems now, this is about cheering you up, Bass. Although I have to admit you seem as if you don't _need_ to be cheered up at all." She smirked back at him as he let her pull him back inside.

He smirked back before he responded, "Well this is what this place is all about, escaping."

As the pair sat down at the reserved couch at the front of the room, Chuck poured Blair a glass of her favorite vintage of champagne as she asked as she took a sip, "So, explain to me why you're in such high spirits Bass."

Chuck grinned over at her as he relaxed into the couch, "Bart came by a couple of hours ago…and he changed his mind."

Blair gasped and smiled, "Chuck that's great!"

Chuck nodded, "He introduced me to a potential partner who read my proposal and loved the concept and we're really going to make it happen. So, this is in fact a victory party."

Blair softly clapped her hand against the glass in her other before raising her glass in the air, "I propose a toast. To Chuck Bass, I always knew you had it in you, and now your father does too." She lightly tapped her glass with his as she finished her toast.

Chuck looked down at his lap, almost in embarrassment at the brunette's praise. He wasn't kidding when he said that she was his second toughest critic. Gaining approval and praise from Blair Waldorf was a huge milestone in their circle.

Not letting her get away with not talking about what happened between her and Nate he asked, "So, what happened? When I talked to you yesterday, you were on cloud nine and he was finally stepping up. And now you're broken up after about 24 hours?"

Blair sighed as she took in his lifted brow and explained, "And I was. Mother spoke to me before Nate and I went out for dinner. Turns out Anne was talking about the Vanderbilt diamond and how it would look on my finger," Blair paused as she took a sip from her glass as she reflected, not noticing Chuck's look of fear as she continued, "It showed me that he was taking us seriously and everything was great until this afternoon…"

Chuck made his face blank as he asked softly, "What happened this afternoon?"

Blair rolled her eyes and laughed a bit, "According to Jenny Humphrey, while Nate was supposed to be finding me at the ball last week, he was busy confessing his feelings and kissing whom he thought was Serena." Blair looked at him square in the eye. "He wasn't even going to tell me. He was just going to continue on with this farce of a relationship for god knows why and for how long."

Blair finished her glass in a gulp and Chuck quickly gave her a refill as she continued on, "After dismissing Jenny for good, I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of my next move. And I realized that I wasn't devastated, that my pride was hurt more than anything."

She glanced over at Chuck as he nodded in understanding as she wrapped up the story with a sigh, "Something was going on with his father that resulted in him getting arrested and I told him to go be with his father and basically that he and I were done. As Arthur drove me here, I realized that I didn't even want him to come after me."

Chuck said nothing for a while before giving his opinion, "You know I love Nathaniel as if he were my own brother, but I never felt that he understood what it was that he had with you. That he wasted so much time pining for perfection when it was right there beside him."

Blair glanced over at him at his very impassioned response before looking back at the stage in front of her, "You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

Chuck scoffed half-heartedly, suddenly feeling as if he were under a microscope, "Yeah, right. You wish."

Blair paused and frowned at his lack of response and slowly turned her head towards him, taking in his posture and the tenseness in his jaw before she scoffed back at him and said, "No. _You_ wish."

Chuck glanced back at her, putting on his mask of indifference as he tried to get her off his trail, "Please. You forget who you're talking to."

"So do you," Blair insisted, not taking her eyes off of him as she asked him a very important question, "Do you…like me?"

Chuck didn't know how they even got here and he didn't know what was going on with him these last few months when it came to the brunette beside him, but for some reason he wanted to be honest like he's always been. So he answered her question with one of his own as he shook his head, "Define "like."

Blair was in actual shock as she raised her hand and rested her head on top of it as she tried to process this, "Oh. Uh, you have got to be kidding. I don't believe this." She lifted her head and looked back up at the stage.

Chuck figured he already showed his hand so he might as well continue on with his moment of truth, defending himself with, "How do you think _I_ feel? I don't sleep well unless you're there. I feel sick, like there's something in my stomach, fluttering."

Blair looked back at Chuck with raised brows as he looked back up at the stage, looking as if he was in a panic, his symptoms eerily close to hers that for a while now she chose to ignore. She asked him softly at the mention of fluttering as she put her glass down on the table, "Butterflies? Oh no no no no no _no._ This is not- not happening."

Chuck ran his hands through his hair as he put his head in between his legs before turning back to Blair, unable to believe that he really set this thing in motion by opening his big mouth! "Believe me, no one is more surprised or ashamed than I am."

Blair took a breath, not ready to deal with this after the day she had already had. She wasn't ready to go into this possibility when the small voice in her head said that she felt the same about him. Not wanting to talk about this anymore she looked at Chuck, "Chuck, you know that I adore all of God's creatures and the metaphors that they inspire, but…," she shook her fist to emphasize her point, "those butterflies have got to be murdered."

Feeling the rejection come much harder than he cared to admit, Chuck glared at Blair and simply said, "Fine." Before he picked up his glass of scotch and drank it one gulp, not wanting to show that she got to him with her words by leaving her there at the club. He may be a Basstard but she was still his best friend, he wasn't going to leave her here alone and he figured that this whole "liking" nonsense was just a phase.

Blair let herself get swept up in the music and the dancers in front of her and felt herself watch them in awe, the conversation she just had with Chuck still sitting in the back of her mind. Watching the dancers and reflecting on all that happened tonight, Blair remembered her decision that she made in the car earlier. That she was going to live for herself and actually let herself be genuinely happy; all this time she was afraid of what people thought of her, while Serena lived her life with such freedom and no such fears.

Chuck watched his best friend as she stared up at the girls in front of her, because he was such a masochist he asked, "I know you explained what happened, but-,"

"Relief," She interrupted him, as if she could read his mind, "I feel relief." Blair smiled as an idea came into her head and spoke coyly, not taking her eyes off the stage, "You know, I got moves."

Chuck smirked, the altercation between them not five minutes ago put on the back burner, as he began to tease, "Really? Then why don't you get up there?"

Blair laughed as she took a sip from her glass, "No, I'm just saying, I have moves."

"Come on," Chuck nudged her playfully as he sat up beside her, "You're ten times hotter than any of those girls."

Blair frowned, seeing right through him as she glanced at him before looking back at the stage, "I know what you're doing, Bass." The idea she had still lingering, tempting her to finally let loose and live her life; after a moment, and her decision decided she looked at Chuck and said simply, "You really don't think I'd go up there."

Chuck smirked and shook his head, "I know you won't do it."

Blair felt her jaw drop and looked at the stage one more time before cementing her decision and sets her glass down on the table as she said firmly, "Guard my drink." To which Chuck looked at her in pleasant surprise and leaned back into the couch as he lifted his hand in the air as if to say by all means. He watched her as she stood up and walked towards the stairs leading to the stage and got right front and center.

Chuck could _not_ believe that this was happening. He knew she had it in her and he only hoped that he would be there to witness it when it happened. That Blair Waldorf was finally letting go and the wild, beautiful, and sexy woman he knew was in there was taking center stage and making her grand debut to the world. As he watched her slowly unzip her dress and let it fall to the ground after tossing her headband to the side, Chuck leaned forward, mesmerized at the sight.

As Blair began her dance with the other dancers in just her slip, stockings, and heels, Chuck couldn't contain himself and stood up with his glass in his hand, taking a step closer at the sight of this woman that he never had the pleasure of meeting before. She looked at him with a playful smirk over her shoulder just when a waiter dressed in drag came up to him asking him, "Who's that girl?"

All Chuck could say with a small shake of his head as he responded with the truth, "I have no idea."

"You go baby vamp!" The waiter responded with a wave of his hand before going back to work.

As the routine continued Chuck took a sip from his champagne glass as Blair teased and flirted with the crowd. They were eating out of the palm of her hand she smiled playfully as she enjoyed every second of it. He had never seen her look as beautiful as she did in that moment as she bent down and played with her pearls around her neck. They locked eyes with one another and Chuck smiled as he raised his glass in the air to her.

**As you might have guessed Upper East Siders, prohibition never stood a chance against exhibition. It's human nature to be free. And no matter how long you try to be good, you can't keep a bad girl down.**

Blair laughed as she got off the stage to the roaring crowd and waved to them as she walked over to Chuck, leaving her dress on the stage without a thought. She felt free and happy and she didn't want the feeling to ever go away. The look on Chuck's face as he watched her dance up there as if she were the only one in the room, made her feel less afraid. Nate had never looked at her like that, in fact he reserved that look for Serena.

It was far into the dance that Blair realized that she was dancing for Chuck, her best friend who has always been her rock. Who had always been there to help her pick up the pieces after Nate shattered them. He was the example that she so wished that Nate would follow and she had the chance to have what he had to offer, that he was willing to try out for her.

This was their moment and Blair was going to let her personal butterflies lead her into the shadows with her dark knight and find out what was waiting for her there. She smiled as she took his hand in hers and nodded towards the exit with confidence, "Let's get out of here, Bass."

He smiled as he nodded in agreement with her and walked with her out of Victrola and into his waiting limo, sliding in after her, making sure to have someone get Blair's dress and send it out for dry cleaning with Arthur later.

Blair crossed her legs as the door closed and the car started moving, it was her turn to be honest with him, "I have those same butterflies too…," she said softly towards him.

Chuck looked at her and his smile grew at her words, hesitantly taking her hand in his, not wanting to push since with that one sentence, she opened a door that he thought was closed and locked to him, "You were…amazing up there." He whispered to her in complete awe.

Blair smiled softly as she squeezed his hand back gently before sliding over towards him across the seat until her side was pressed against his. She was done overthinking tonight. She was going to just feel. She looked into his eyes and down at his lips that have touched her so many times in affection and wanted to feel what they felt like against her own. As she leaned towards him slowly, she felt the tightening in her stomach grow as he leaned towards her too and they shared their first kiss.

Just once though.

But that one kiss was more than enough to inspire Blair to want more as she turned her body completely towards him. She began to feel the stirrings of fear return, but it was his next words that gave her courage. He asked her, "Are you sure?"

The fact that he asked that, proved that she was different to him. That he cared for her and it caused Blair to just want to jump head first into this thing with him without a second thought. With that feeling she leaned towards him and took his lips with her with a passionate kiss and he eagerly kissed her back.

She got swept up in the feelings of the butterflies in her stomach taking flight inside of her as she slid her hand up into his hair, gripping them as her other hand caressed his cheek and down his jaw as he held her against him too. Quickly changing their positions he turned her and pressed her against the back of the limo, hitching her leg over his hip and all Blair could do was feel and she was more than fine with that…

**A/N: *takes a deep breath* I don't know about you but frankly I think I out did myself with this chapter. What did you think of the ending? I changed it up with them actually admitting to having feelings before they had sex and I feel that it went really well. The epiphany she had in this chapter was legit. I eagerly await your response! I seriously had to listen to Sum 41 "With me" over and over after I wrote this!**

**Lots of love to my readers and my reviewers and followers! The follow up of the morning after will be posted in a few days because we're entering my favorite part of this particular story and I can't wait to share it with you all! ;) It's Blair's birthday and some shit's gonna hit the fan, what's in store for our beloved Chair? Only I know. Can't wait to hear your thoughts and I'll see you in a couple of days!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen Candles

**Chapter 16**

Chuck yawned as he rolled over in his bed, as his mind drifted to last night, Chuck began to smile. Last night was better than even _he_ could imagine and it was real; it actually happened. After the first couple of times in the limo, He and Blair came here and went for round three before drifting off to sleep. Chuck, with his eyes still closed, blindly reached for the other side of the bed for his bed partner in question, only to find that side cold.

He frowned and looked at the empty spot beside him and sat up in bed as he took in the room around him, looking for her. The suite was dead quiet and even though he figured that last night was just a fling, he couldn't help but feel a crushing blow of disappointment that she didn't stick around. That it was just one great night of passion, despite what she said about feeling the butterflies too.

In answer to his thoughts, his suite door opened without notice and there she was, followed by a wait staff pushing a cart in and leaving it for Blair to set up later. After the door shut behind them, Blair gave a hesitant smile as she came over to him as Chuck gave an answering smile, feeling his once plummeting heart soar at the sight of her. _What a sap I've become._ He thought silently, but accepted it much easier than he expected.

"Hey," Blair said softly, standing in the doorway of the bedroom part of the suite, "How'd you sleep?"

"It started better than usual, but it was unfortunate that I woke up alone. I've found that I dislike that immensely," Chuck answered with a smirk.

Blair felt her smile grow and slowly walked towards him, sitting down on the edge of the bed, setting her purse down beside her, "Forgive me," she leaned towards him and kissed his lips, "I had to head home and get _actual_ clothing and send Dorota off on some errands for my party tonight. Plus I had to do a few traditional things like making sure the jewelry store put the right things on hold that I set up last month."

Chuck nodded as he remembered the party, "That's right, your birthday party is tonight."

Blair nodded, "So…last night…"

"Was amazing," Chuck finished for her with a smirk causing Blair to smile again, "I especially loved the part where, while I was removing your virtue in the back of my limo you purred in my ear."

Blair scoffed and shook her head light. He was still the same Chuck Bass, and she was Blair Waldorf, she reminded herself as she responded, "It was most definitely amazing, especially the part where you were moaning my name."

Chuck smiled as he nodded, thinking _That's my girl._

She looked down at her lap as she took a breath before asking the dreaded question, "So are we going to do this? You and me?"

As she looked back up to him, almost afraid of what he was going to say, she realized that Chuck Bass had the power to hurt her more than anyone else before him. She was taking a huge leap of faith by allowing herself to be vulnerable, but she had never felt more safe in being that way with anyone other than him.

Chuck sat up straighter on the bed and wrapped his arms around Blair's waist as he pulled her towards him with a soft nod and a kiss, "Mhmm."

Blair could not stop herself from smiling, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Chuck whispered back.

"So you're coming to my birthday party, right?" Blair checked.

"As if I'd miss such an important Waldorf event," Chuck smirked as she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Figuring that now was as good a time as any, Blair pulled back from him to speak, "There's something else…" She turned and dug into her purse and handed Chuck the newspaper with the picture of Nate and his parents with the words "Archibald Indicted" underneath, "Can you believe it? He's being charged with embezzlement and fraud and Nate looks so helpless. I tried texting him since mother showed me this, but he hasn't responded."

Chuck glanced at her with a frown at her words and tossed the paper aside on the bed, "Why? So you can be there for him as the loving girlfriend?"

Blair sighed as if the thought was completely ridiculous, "No, to be there for him as a friend. Just because we broke up, doesn't mean that we can't continue to be amicable. Mother of course only saw how this would affect _her_ and her company and went off to call her lawyer to cancel the partnership she was about join with the Captain."

Chuck still didn't look convinced with Blair's reasoning for trying to get in contact with Nate as he leaned back against the backboard of his bed with his arms crossed. Blair tilted her head to the side with a frown, "What's up with you?"

"I just think it's funny that you're being so understanding; Makes me wonder if you plan on telling him about us," Chuck shrugged, his own insecurities showing a bit.

Blair sighed and took of her shoes as she climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist, pulling him towards her as she began to explain, "Hey. He's not just my ex-boyfriend, he's your best friend too. No one knows about Nate and mine's break up and with the scandal of the Captain being charged, I don't think he's going to be able to handle hearing about us just now. There's going to be enough talk later. I figure if he and I share a united front when we announce our break up we can then proceed to find the best time to tell him about us."

Chuck sighed and looked away from her, obviously not happy at being Blair's dirty little secret and he wasn't one to silently stew for long, "So you want me to be your dirty little secret?"

Blair shook her head firmly, "No. It's just- This is still so new and in the beginning stages, you've never been in a relationship before and the one that I've been in, as we both know, wasn't perfect. I just want to enjoy this stage with you without having to be under the scrutiny and judgment of the masses just yet. Plus, I know how much you care about Nate, and I don't want to be the cause of a rift between you two."

Chuck looked her in the eye and saw that she was being sincere, "And that's the only reason you want to keep us quiet?"

Blair nodded, "Those are the _only_ reasons. I want to do this right and I think this is it." She ran her hands up his naked chest and up into his hair, lightly scratching his scalp as she whispered, "I want to be with you."

Chuck closed his eyes at the sensation and nodded, "Okay. We'll keep it quiet for now, and we'll see where this thing of ours goes. I'm still invited to your party right?"

"Of course, you are my boyfriend, even though nobody else knows it," Blair smiled at his agreement and leaned towards him, taking his lips with hers. In the back of her mind she hoped that she was doing the right thing and that this won't eventually blow up in her face later.

Completely forgetting about the cart in the next room that held their breakfast the couple began to get wrapped up in each other. Chuck was quickly making work of Blair's top as he placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck that he found was particularly sensitive from last night as they both heard the sound of Blair's phone going off in her phone.

"Ignore it," Chuck growled as he moved his head back to her lips eagerly causing Blair to giggle.

"But what if it's Dorota, needing more things to do? Or Serena?" she whispered against his lips as he pulled her closer by her waist.

With one last kiss, Chuck reluctantly released her to reach for her phone and answer. It wasn't Dorota, or Serena. "Hello?"

"Hey," the voice said on the other line, effectively grabbing Blair's attention almost immediately.

"Hi. Are you okay? I've been texting you all morning," Blair looked to Chuck and mouthed that it was Nate, which resulted with him holding her even tighter, refusing to let her move off his lap.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. Thanks. I, um, just been a little busy," Nate explained through the phone.

"I just wanted to check on you, see if you need anything," Blair assured him as she rested her head on Chuck's shoulder, not even bothering to attempt to get up again.

"Yeah I kind of do," Nate said with a sigh.

Blair lifted her head in surprise and responded, "Oh?"

"Um…Blair, do you think we've been a little- a little hasty with the whole breakup?" Nate asked her softly. The result of that question led to Chuck and Blair sharing a look almost waiting to see what the other would do next. Blair understood Chuck's insecurities from earlier and was kind of glad that he was here with her when she took this phone call so she could prove to him that she wanted to be with him and _not_ Nate Archibald.

"I don't think so, Nate. I mean there were some pretty big reasons why we broke up in the first place," Blair explained before getting an idea, and realizing what it was she wanted for her birthday, "Tell you what, why don't we discuss this more tonight at my party?"

"Yeah, okay. We'll talk then and make the final decision. I've, uh, I've got a birthday present for you too. It's, uh, something special."

Blair nodded into the phone, "I can't wait to see it at my party. See you there." She smiled as she hung up the phone and tossed it to the side before turning towards a very unhappy Chuck Bass.

"So he's still coming?" he asked as he moved her off of him and grabbed for his robe as he got out of bed.

Blair sighed and stood up on her knees, not leaving the bed, "Yes, he's coming and he and I are going to have a conversation and he'll give me my birthday present, and everything is going to be fine."

"For you I'm sure it will," Chuck griped at her as he began to walk away, stopping when she reached for his arm and pulled him back to her.

"Hey. Don't be upset," Blair tried to reason.

"Don't be upset?" My girlfriend just invited her very recent ex to her birthday party to discuss them maybe getting back together and so she can get her gift from the guy. Why on earth would I be upset about that?" Chuck said lowly.

Blair felt an unwilling smile come on her face, "Your girlfriend? Did you just refer to me as your girlfriend?" she asked softly.

Chuck looked away, pursing his lips as he replied softly, "That's what I thought you were…, obviously I was wrong."

"No. You weren't," Blair lifted his face towards her as she held onto his chin firmly, "I have a plan. Nate and I are going to talk at my party, yes. But after cementing that he and I are over, I will get my gift. The one gift that I want for my birthday, and that is him and I presenting a united front as we tell all our friends that we are over. So I can completely close that chapter of my life and focus on this brand new one with you."

Blair smiled softly as the look on Chuck's face softens at her words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down on to the bed and once again straddled him as he asked, "That's what you want for your birthday?"

Blair nodded softly as her hands found their way back into his hair, "More than anything. Sure I don't want to tell everyone about us yet, but I don't want to sneak around with you in that way while everyone else thinks I'm still with him."

She slowly leaned towards him and kissed his lips once, twice, and for a third time as he held her close. Blair whispered softly, "We still have some time before I have to go get ready…"

Chuck grinned as he flipped Blair over onto the bed beneath him as she let a squeal of laughter, holding onto him tight as they continue to kiss. They were really doing this. But he couldn't help but feel that he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

**xoxo**

After a quick round and some breakfast off of the cart that Blair had brought up with her courtesy of the wait staff, Blair reluctantly said her goodbyes to Chuck to head home and meet Serena so she could help Blair pick out her dress for the night. After their talk earlier, Blair understood where Chuck was coming from with the thought that Blair may change her mind about going back to Nate.

It wouldn't have been the first time. After months of him trying to get her to see the light, she could see that it was going to take him some time for him to recognize that she was serious about keeping this break up with Nate permanent. Not just because of all the secrets and his feelings for Serena, but because she found what she had always wanted in a boyfriend in her dark knight in shining armor.

She, more than anybody, understood Chuck and she wanted them to work. She hoped that everything would go as planned tonight so she and Chuck can start on a clean slate and have a decent shot at this boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Blair smiled to herself at the titles as she got into the elevator in her building. Chuck Bass was her boyfriend and he seemed more than happy with wearing that title for her, and she had to admit that her title of being _his_ girlfriend felt right.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even realize that Serena was already in her bedroom waiting for her until Serena jumped up from the bed and ran over to her, giving her a hug, "Oh my god! I was worried; it's not like you to be late."

Blair smiled and returned the hug, "Sorry. I was busy running a few errands for tonight, but I'm here now. Tell me all the juicy details."

They pair sat down on Blair's bed as Serena went on about how much effort her Brooklyn boyfriend made to make the night special for them, and how Serena really felt that she was falling in love. If it were anyone but a Brooklynite Blair was absolutely ecstatic for her best friend. Maybe it was because even though her and Nate broke up, she found what she really wanted not too long after.

It was then the conversation turned to a not pleasant place as Serena started talking about the awkward breakfast they shared the next morning that was interrupted by Dan's friend Vanessa. After Serena finished with what went down and the conversation that was had, Blair stood up and went over to her closet in disbelief after noting the time.

"I can't believe he told her you guys were going to do it," she said in outrage on her friend's behalf as she took out a couple of dress to try on.

Serena tried to defend him with, "Well, I told you."

Blair scoffed as she put one of the dresses back in the closet, already deeming it inappropriate for tonight, "That's different. I'm a girl."

"Yeah, well, so is she," Serena said obliviously.

Blair rolled her eyes as she turned to the blonde currently lying on top of her bed after shutting her wardrobe, "Exactly my point," she continued on speaking as she went to stand in front of her mirror, "But even if she wasn't, when you get a boyfriend, you become the best friend, and the best friend becomes the _second_ best friend."

She turned towards Serena after tossing a dress to the side in the no pile, "That's just how it has to be if it's ever going to work."

Blair turned back towards the mirror as she lifted another one of the dresses in her hands up against her, wondering if Chuck would like it on her as Serena hesitantly started to speak, "Hey, you still haven't told me how Nate's doing. It's all over the news."

Blair looked at Serena as she gave her answer, "When I talked to him this morning, he was fine. I figured it'd be best if he spent the day with his family."

Serena nodded and reached towards the foot of the bed as she continued her questions, "But he's still coming to your party, right? Here." She handed Blair a pair of shoes to go with the dress that Blair was currently holding, unaware of how quickly Blair's mind was racing.

"Um, yes, he is actually. He said he wanted to talk a little bit and confirmed that he was in fact coming with my birthday present. So I said okay as long as he's up to it," Blair smiled as she looked at Serena in the eyes.

Serena smiled back, "You're such a good girlfriend, B, really." Blair felt the guilt build a bit as Serena stood up and gave her a big hug. She knew out of everyone she should tell Serena what was really going on, but she also knew that out of everyone, Serena could the most judgmental, especially when it came to Chuck.

As Serena released her she began to shoot out an idea, "Hey, um, I'll just pick you up, and we can go together, but I really hope Nate can make it."

Blair forced a smile on her lips and nodded, hoping the same thing so she can at least stop pretending this part of her life, and focus on what's important. Being a friend to Nate and being a good girlfriend to Chuck. She just got him; the last thing she wanted was to lose him because he felt as if she wasn't devoted to him.

**xoxo**

After showering and dressing for the day, Chuck was standing in front of his mirror, preparing to get dressed for Blair's party after having just returned from picking up her gift, when he heard a knock on his door. He frowned, not having a clue who it could be since Blair was most likely getting ready for tonight at her place and Nate was probably spending time with his family and psyching himself up for his conversation with Blair.

Chuck rolled his eyes at that visual. The last thing he wanted was to be like this, but it seemed Blair brought it out in him and he had to admit that it was probably the _only_ thing he didn't like when it came to this new relationship they had started. He smirked at the unmade bed as he passed by, remembering the fun they had only a few hours ago before they shared breakfast.

Chuck walked to the door and looked through the peephole and froze at the sight of Nate on the other side, waiting to be let in. For a moment, Chuck thought about pretending he wasn't home and stood their quietly. It was when Nate knocked and spoke through the door that he knew he was caught, "I can hear you breathing on the other side of the door. Is she anybody you can get rid of? I just really need to talk to you, man. Please."

Chuck sighed silently to himself, he was _so_ not ready for this. But Blair was right, Nate was his best friend and it's not as if he knew that Blair was serious about their breakup and had already moved on. If Chuck were in the same position, he knew he'd do anything he could to keep her for himself. Granted he wouldn't have treated her the same way Nate did, but how could he blame Nate for not quite giving up?

Psyching himself up, Chuck quickly opened the door with a smile and a point, "Nathaniel!" Not waiting for any further greeting, Chuck turned away and walked further into his suite as he tried to get his head on straight.

"Where's the girl?" Nate asked as he looked around the room curiously.

"In my dreams," Chuck quipped as he quickly picked up the sack that held Blair's present from off the bar top and set it on the chair beside him, "I was trying to get some shut-eye. What's on your mind?"

Nate walked farther in, taking a seat on the couch as he rubbed his face, "It's my mom."

"Sounds Freudian," Chuck smirked to himself.

Nate sighed before he blurted out, "She wants me to give Blair her ring."

Chuck frowned, "What? You guys broke up."

Nate scoffed as he leaned back into the couch, "Yeah, I know. I mean, uh, wait. How do you know?"

Chuck began to feel a sense of panic as he realized his slip and quickly covered, "Predictably, your ex ran the old, uh, grill-the-best-friend play. Tried to find out where your head was at." As Nate nodded, seeming to accept the lie, Chuck decided to do a little recon and asked casually as he glanced away briefly, "So, uh, where uh, where _is_ your head?"

Nate threw his hand in the air as he answered simply, "Spinning. I mean, my mom wants me to get back with Blair so Eleanor doesn't pull out of their business deal. It's all because of my dad's whole trial thing, you know?"

Chuck nodded softly as he listened, realizing that this posed a problem for him. Nate usually always bowed at the whims of his parents when it came to what he wanted vs what they wanted. So if he was feeling pressure from Anne, he'd work even harder to getting back Blair. Although a part of him told him that he should trust that Blair was sincere with her words this morning, the other part was still scared that she was just going through a rebound and would dump him at any opportunity to go back to her perfect life.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about all that," Chuck said with complete sincerity before he continued on working towards his own agenda, "but look, if you're done with Blair, be done. Don't cave to your parents' wishes if they're not your desires."

Nate frowned in confusion, "Excuse me? Where's my boy? "seal the deal. Tap that ass. Money marries bigger money"?"

Chuck chuckled a bit as Nate repeated several of his brilliant one liners of advice he's given to him over the past couple of months before saying bluntly, "Look, I care about a very few things, Nathaniel- Money, the pleasures money brings me and you to name off the top of my head." He mentally added Blair to his list and it wasn't as if the list was in any particular order as he continued on, "I'm just trying to have your back here."

Nate nodded softly, obviously taking Chuck for his word as he had so many times before, "Your parents have been controlling you your whole life. If it doesn't end now, when will it ever?"

As Chuck watched the seed be planted in Nate's head, he began to feel better about what the night would bring. Maybe now Nate will accept that him and Blair were over and the two can announce their breakup amicably, just like Blair said she wanted. He was simply trying to ensure that everything went according to plan.

**xoxo**

Blair and Serena waited as the elevator arrived at the floor of where the party was being held in honor of Blair's 17th birthday. Last year was of course the biggest night of the season, but this year, Blair decided on something a bit more intimate with only the elites invited that she actually talked to on a regular basis. Basically anyone who mattered was going to be there and Blair couldn't be happier.

Serena mentioned on their way over that she invited Dan to the party and that he was coming to meet her later and Blair couldn't even bring herself to be the tiniest bit annoyed about it. Everything was going right in her life. After having the talk with Nate, she felt that she could genuinely start enjoying this party in between sneaking off with Chuck in some unseen corner until midnight came. She wondered, briefly, if he got her a gift for her birthday this year.

Deciding to just focus on one thing at a time tonight as the elevator opened to reveal the party in full swing, Blair smiled as she held Serena's hand in hers as they made their grand entrance. They were both in awe of the Japanese themed party and everything looked perfect from the chefs preparing fresh sushi to the game area where guitar hero was being played and everyone appeared to be having fun.

Blair smiled to Serena as she exclaimed laughing, "Oh, my god." They were quickly approached by both Kati and Iz, both wishing Blair a happy birthday. Blair smiled brightly as she exclaimed, "Oh, my god, Kati. Your brother's place looks fabulous."

Kati waved her hand away at the compliment with, "Yeah, I know, right?"

"I know. It's incredible. Come on, guys. Let's check it out," Serena added excitedly as she led Blair and the others around the place eagerly.

After circulating for about half an hour and dancing for another hour, Blair felt hungry, having not have eaten since this morning when she was eating breakfast with Chuck, so she led Serena over to the sushi bar so they could eat something. Blair couldn't help but glance around every once and a while trying to locate either Nate or Chuck, feeling her disappointment that neither of them are here yet to celebrate her birthday.

Blair's attention was drawn back to Serena at the feel of the blonde hitting her leg lightly, "Hey. So where's Nate?"

It was almost like she read her mind. Blair shrugged lightly as she took the opportunity to look around the room once again as she answered, "Um, I'm sure he'll be here soon. What about Dan?"

Serena quickly took a bite of her sushi before she answered, "Oh, uh, he said he's coming, but I haven't talked to him since this morning."

Blair frowned, not liking the sound of that, "Well, you better check in on him. Make sure the best friend hasn't whisked him away to do some friendly activity." Blair teased.

Serena laughed as she gave Blair a light shove, "Oh, shut up." Serena looked pass Blair for a moment before she spoke again, "Oh, there's Chuck. I bet he knows where Nate is."

Blair tried her best to play it cool as she glanced over her shoulder at him casually before giving her excuses, quickly standing up, "I think Nate probably just snuck in while we were dancing." She shrugged and left the room to go out to the balcony as she heard Serena call for Chuck. Not stopping until she got outside, knowing that he wouldn't take long before seeking her out.

**xoxo**

After giving it about five minutes, Chuck casually made his way in the direction that he saw Blair disappear to after Serena called to him upon his arrival. Hoping that he read the situation correctly that she wanted him to come find her without being noticed, he figured five minutes would give enough time for her to cool off with him purposely choosing to be late to her party.

He should have known better though, for as soon as he made his presence known with a soft, "Are you ready for your present?"

She looked at him and grabbed a full chunk of his hair and began pulling his head to the side, and not in a sexy way that she was prone to do in the throes of passion, no it was to inflict pain. Enough pain that he actually couldn't hold back an "Ow!" to which she simply placed her hand along his cheek in a way so gentle that it was the complete opposite of what she was doing with his hair. "If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask," He growled choosing to not fight against her grip.

She looked at him briefly before her concentration was interrupted by some girl, calling out to Blair. Blair smiled over at the girl as if she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary with a light, "Hi!" Releasing his hair finally as she waved to the girl, "Hello there. Happy birthday to me!" She even went as far as doing a little dance for herself as the girl left them alone.

The sight alone made Chuck chuckle a bit as he fixed his jacket, making sure it sat correctly on his body as the mask of the society hostess immediately disappeared and Blair glared at him as she told him bluntly as she leaned against the half wall beside them, "You're late."

Chuck sighed and leaned against it too as he gave his apologies, "Forgive me for wanting to avoid the scene of you and Nathaniel, with him trying to woo you back into his arms."

Blair glare softened as she asked him, "You think I'd go back? After everything he has done to me, and everything that I've learned this past week alone?" She sighed softly as she took his hand in hers gently and he let her, "Chuck, in order for us to give this a genuine shot, you're going to have to trust me, just like I have to trust you."

Chuck looked down at their joined hands as he listened to her, "Trust that I want to be with you, not Nate. I want to be with the person that has been there whenever I needed him most throughout this past year and not once complained or held it against me. Who has taken care of me, and has let me be there for him on several occasions. The one that I can be a hundred percent myself with. With no sign of disapproval or judgment. The one who inspired me to instead of murdering the butterflies, I let them soar, and I haven't looked back sense."

Chuck looked up at her then at her heartfelt words, but she wasn't finished with him yet, "You told me several times that I deserve to be happy."

Chuck nodded, believing it whole-heartedly as he responded softly, "You do."

"Then let me be happy, even if it _is_ with you," Blair whispered to him with a smirk. Chuck never wanted to kiss her more than he did in that moment and settled with a soft nod and kiss on her hand that was still twined with his. If she was seriously saying that she was happy with him, than he was more than willing to accept it and make it his goal to keep her happy.

"And you didn't avoid it, by the way. Nate still hasn't arrived," she added with a soft smile before she sighed, "I just want this to be over with so I can enjoy my party and sneak off into dark corners on occasion with my boyfriend."

Chuck grinned at that and for the first time today, he actually believed the words coming out of Blair's mouth. When it came to him, she was always a terrible liar and today was no different. She was telling him the truth this morning before breakfast and she was telling him the truth now. With this revelation he allowed himself to hope that this could actually work. Before anyone could interrupt them, Chuck placed a soft kiss on Blair's lips, careful not to linger too long before breaking it.

Blair smiled and was leaning towards him for another kiss when she was called back to the party by Serena. Fortunately the blonde was fiddling with her phone when she stepped out to find Blair so she didn't see anything. The blonde wasn't known for keeping secrets well. With a smile of regret Blair left him out on the balcony as she made her way back inside with her blonde counterpart. Chuck watched her go as he took in a breath of fresh air before heading back inside too. Wondering where in the hell Nate was.

**xoxo**

Blair put on a happy face as she reluctantly left Chuck's side to go back in to her party. The night was going great; she danced and drank and laughed as she stole glances at Chuck from across the room. The only thing that would allow Blair to actually relax and enjoy it was if Nate would show up already so they could talk. Blair sighed softly as she took a shot of sake. " _Maybe he's just spending this time with his parents. They_ _ **are**_ _going through a huge scandal and a possible trial, but still he could have at least called,"_ Blair thought silently to herself.

As Blair found herself, once again, checking the time and seeing that it was about 10 o'clock, she was beginning to lose hope that Nate would even come so they could cement this. Almost sensing that Blair was distracted and by what, Serena suggested that Blair started to open her gifts from her guests. Blair was never one to turn down a gift so she quickly agreed heading over to the gift table by the elevator.

She smiled politely as people came up to her and handed her each of their personal gifts and she said thank you as was expected before she began to open a few. Mentally wondering what these people could have possibly given her for a gift. Just when she was about to open an envelope from some elite from Chapin, she heard the elevator bell go off indicating that someone else had arrived.

She didn't even get a chance to get her hopes up when Serena started jumping and squealing like a four year old as she exclaimed, "Dan, you're here! And, um, and you brought Vanessa." Blair rolled her eyes at the stupidity that is Dan Humphrey as she started flipping through her birthday cards as Serena continued on playing nice, "Um, Kati and Iz, you- you know Dan," to which the duo just gave him a brief glance before continuing on with helping Blair sort through everything so she could finally open the real gifts.

It wasn't until she heard her name that she went over to Serena's side to show her support, "Uh, Blair, this is, um, Dan's friend Vanessa." When Blair finally got a look at the girl, she was shocked that the girl was _actually_ attractive and didn't even both to act as if the girl was welcomed here.

While Vanessa and Dan began to talk quietly to each other, Blair leaned towards her best friend and whispered as she shook her head, "Oh, sweetie, you did _not_ tell me she looked like that. This is such a problem."

Blair could only handle the tension between the Brooklynites and Serena for so long before she needed some fresh air. She picked up her phone and went back out to the balcony, hoping that Nate would call her so she could stop waiting. She felt as if that was basically her entire relationship with Nate; her waiting for him to step up. Her waiting for him to look at her like he loved her the way that she loved him. The entire relationship was based on waiting, and here she was, once again, waiting for him so they could come out and tell everyone that they reached the end their relationship.

She felt a familiar fingertip running along her back and shivered a bit as she glanced over her shoulder with a playful smile as she responded, "Stalk me much?" To which Chuck just smirked at her.

She brushed past him, taking his hand in hers as they go back to where they were the last time they were out here together after he showed up late to her party. She found herself smiling softly as Chuck brushed his thumb along the back of her hand in comfort as if he knew that something was wrong.

"Why are you still doing up here all alone?" He asked softly. _"Of course he knew something was wrong! He's my best friend, and knows me better than anyone,"_ Blair chastised herself silently as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

After taking a deep breath she just told him what was bothering her, "I don't know where Nate is, and he always calls me at midnight, when it turns into my birthday. So I'm hoping when he does he and I can finally talk and get this thing settled."

As Blair glanced down at her phone, almost hoping that it would light up as Chuck said off handedly, "I wouldn't count on it tonight. He came by the suite earlier today to talk."

She looked up at him at his words, confused, "He came to you? What about?"

"He told me the real reason that he called you this morning," Chuck said softly, not looking at her but at her hand in his, lacing them together.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked intrigued.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that Nate suddenly decides he wants to get back together just moments after your mother puts the brakes on her deal with the Captain?" Chuck asked her rhetorically.

Blair shifted her wait as she took in his question and realized what he was implying, "So you're saying that Nate is only pretending to like me and that he's actually using me to get to my mother? He wouldn't do that," she said firmly, not even believing her own words as her mind went immediately to her conversation with Jenny and how quick Nate was to get back together earlier this week.

Chuck gave her a look and said what the voice in her head said, "Yes, he would. If it was to help his family, you know he would."

Blair closed her eyes and sighed softly, "Wow. I guess I shouldn't be surprised…but maybe he won't go through with it." Blair said, hoping that Nate would not be that guy. Be the type of guy to play with her heart and emotions like that when it counted. She hoped that they could have kept a basic friendship, but she didn't know if that were possible with this revelation.

"No matter where he is, or what he's doing, he'll call at midnight. And then we'll tell everyone about our break up and we can move on from all of this," Blair said firmly.

Chuck gave her a look of disbelief, releasing her hand before he spoke again, "Care to make a wager? If he calls, we'll play it your way and you can tell everyone that the break-up was amicable and that you two are still friends. If he doesn't, you expose him for the manipulator he is and announce your break-up."

Blair laughed lightly before confirming, "So, either way I'm coming out telling everyone that Nate and I are no longer together?"

Chuck nodded with a smirk, a smirk that hid, but not entirely, his relief at her response, "It is what you wanted most for your birthday; a clean slate, closing that chapter of your life to focus on this new one. That is if you still want that…"

Blair nodded as she smiled at him, "It is, more than anything. And you seem to want it just as much as I do."

Chuck sighed and slowly pulled her closer to him, "It is, because I guess the longer that the world doesn't know that you two are no longer together…the more time that you could change your mind. I know for a long time, you envisioned Nate as your Prince Charming. I don't even know how to even compete with that. Nothing could stop you from falling back into old habits."

Blair looked at him as if everything was coming together. He was her and she was Nate, while Nate was Serena. And it broke her heart to put him through anything of what she had to go through during almost the entirety of her relationship. Blair tried to find the words to get through to him that it was _him,_ Chuck Bass, whom she wanted to be with; no one else.

"I don't know what I can say or do to prove to you that I am with _you_ , but I hope that you realize how serious I am about us, once everyone knows that Nate and I broke up. It may have taken me some time but I know now that Nate is _far_ from my prince charming. I choose you." She caressed his face gently, still holding onto his hand with her other. "It's a deal."

Chuck smiled softly at her words and turned his head a bit and kissed her palm, taking it in his other hand before lifting it up to his shoulders as he pulled her even closer, causing Blair to smile brighter as she wrapped his arms around his neck.

"How are the butterflies?" She teased.

"Still making me sick," his response made Blair laugh, "but I'm growing accustomed to them."

Blair bit her bottom lip before she gently kissed his lips, "I'm glad, because I've grown quite used to mine."

Chuck smirked as he kissed her back, "I was going to give you your gift earlier, but then you started manhandling me…"

Blair perked up at the mention of a gift, "You got me a gift? Can I have it now?"

"No." Chuck said bluntly.

Blair gasped in outrage, "You would keep my birthday gift from me on my birthday?"

"The thing with that, Waldorf, is that it's not actually your birthday, yet," Chuck clarified, "You'll get it after midnight."

Blair sighed loudly before smiling, knowing that whatever it was, Chuck always got her the best gifts and she knew she'd love it. She pressed her forehead against his, running her nose along his, kind of wishing for the night to be over so they could get out of here and spend the rest of the evening alone.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be in the cards for them because not too long after, Blair heard her name being called as someone was trying to find her. The couple reluctantly parted and headed back inside separately. Blair was already regretting the idea of them keeping their relationship a secret, but she didn't want everyone to think that what she and Chuck had wasn't real. That it was some sick rebound game. At the very least she wanted to tell the people who mattered to her first before anyone else found out.

**xoxo**

It was officially past midnight and Blair sat at the bar alone with a full tumbler of sake in front of her and a shot in her hand mentally toasting to herself happy birthday as she took her shot. She glanced briefly at her phone as it sat beside her, not showing any indication of lighting up and claiming she had a phone call. She sighed softly to herself as she set the glass down on the bar top as Chuck came up to her, "12:01. I'm sorry."

Blair looked at her boyfriend of 24 hours and smirked, "No you're not. You're smarmy. There's a difference."

"You're right I'm not. Let me rephrase: I'm not sorry that Nate didn't man up and call you when he was supposed to, but I _am_ sorry that you're not happy and that you didn't get what you wanted," Chuck explained softly.

Blair took his hand in hers without even thinking, "I just wanted for him and I to at least be civil after it was over; for your sake as well as his. With all this scandal with his family going on, my way of helping was to ease him of the burden of the scandal of his and mine's break-up so soon after the first scandal broke."

Blair sighed softly as she looked down at the bar top, "I'm assuming you've come to collect? When shall I make the announcement?"

Chuck looked past her and said simply with a nudge, "Turn around."

Blair sighed and rolled her eyes with a faint smile, "You grow more inappropriate by the second," she misconstrued his nudge, oblivious to the people coming her way.

Chuck laughed briefly before correcting her as he pointed behind her, "You get older. Look. Happy birthday."

As Blair turned around, she was bombarded with a tastefully decorated cake held by Serena as everyone else yelled out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She refused to let go of Chuck's hand as she knew it was about time for her to make her own announcement and she didn't know if she could hurt Nate the way he had hurt her; to expose him as the liar and impressive manipulator. Even though she didn't love him the way she used to she still cared about him as a friend.

"Blair, blow out your candles," Kati urged eagerly

"Make a wish, Blair!" Serena exclaimed excitedly.

Blair felt as if she needed some air before she could do any of this, with a final squeeze of Chuck's hand as he stood beside her she said softly, "It already didn't come true." With these words, Blair quickly stood up, reluctantly letting go of Chuck's hand as she fled to the balcony, trying to come up with some kind of plan without everyone staring at her expectantly.

As Chuck watched her go off to the balcony, leaving him behind he sighed. He knew how big of a deal this was to ask of her and to be honest he wouldn't have been surprised if she backed out. After their many conversations of the night, discussing their relationship and trust, Chuck felt as if his insecurities slowly diminish. They weren't completely gone, but the fact that she held his hand so tightly just now and the reluctance in her eyes every time that she left his side, showed him what her words could not.

That she _did_ want to be with him, and with that knowledge it gave him patience. If she chose to back out of her end of the deal tonight, he would understand. He'd let her do it in her own time; besides it's not as if they were going to keep the break-up a secret indefinitely, the fact that Nate didn't show up tonight or even called proved that.

As everyone looked at each other in confusion, Chuck leaned towards the candles still lit on the cake and made his own wish. He wished that by this time next year, he and Blair would no longer be a secret and would be even accepted by their friends. He wished that by this time next year, he wouldn't have screwed this up. He wished for this to work out, because he had no idea what he would do if he lost her. With these thoughts floating through his head he blew out the candles gently.

**Spotted: Nate Archibald depositing a mystery girl in a taxi after midnight. All we know about her for sure? She's not Blair Waldorf.**

Blair was standing outside on the balcony by herself when the phones started going off. She frowned in confusion at what could Gossip Girl possibly have to say when everyone who mattered was here. All except one…at this thought she quickly took out her phone and felt her lips part in shock. _"Seriously? This is how he wants to play it?!"_ she mentally fumed at the indication that he was cheating on her so publicly.

She was in complete shock as she slowly headed inside. So Nate wasn't with his family he was out on the town with some blonde whore without a care in the world, when a little more than twelve hours ago he was trying to get her back. As she passed by people, she saw what she hated most in their eyes. They all pitied her. They had the nerve to pity her as they kept glancing at her and then down at their phones.

Blair felt her embarrassment and anger grow as the more people she passed to get to her group. How could he do this? Blair wanted more than ever to set the record straight, and since he didn't have the courtesy to talk about his change of plans and once again didn't come to her, she'll take him down a few pegs too.

As she reached her friends she caught the tail end of Serena trying to say that maybe Gossip Girl was wrong when she noticed that Blair was there she quickly came to her side, "Blair, hey, I'm so sorry. I never would've thought that this would happen." Blair couldn't stand the look of sympathy on Serena's face.

"I hope the slut gave him herpes," Kati quickly jumped in, adding her two cents.

Iz sighed as she nodded in agreement, "Cheaters totally deserve herpes."

"He isn't cheating," Blair stated bluntly corrected, feeling her eyes fill up with tears of embarrassment that this happened on today of all days, on her birthday as she continued on, "We broke up, okay? He was gonna get back together with me, but only so my mom would help his dad."

As she about to turn away, she locked eyes with Chuck and said, "You satisfied?" knowing that he would understand that this was her holding up to her end of their bargain. She quickly fled from the room before her tears could fall and she'd end up embarrassing herself even more. Unfortunately she wasn't going to get to have that time to herself alone as Serena was racing after her.

"Blair, stop, okay? You can talk to me." Serena cried as she took ahold of Blair's arms.

Blair just really wanted this night to be over already as she turned towards her blonde best friend and just let the tears fall, leaving it up to Serena to figure out what they were for as she stated, "We ended it. I wanted to tell you, but- but then the scandal broke and then he called me this morning. I just wanted for us to talk about where we went from here and he couldn't even bring himself to do that!"

Serena shushed her as she reached towards Blair, wiping her face before pulling the brunette into a hug as Blair continued to cry. "It was my birthday wish for us to tell everyone that we ended amicably. That he and I were still friends…but I don't know if that's what we even _are_ anymore," Blair explained brokenly.

It just became too much for Blair and she began to feel very overwhelmed so she pulled away from Serena with, "Is it okay if I just want to be alone for a second?"

Not even waiting for an answer, she headed for the small bedroom behind her where she was originally headed to and shut the door behind her firmly, throwing herself onto the bed. _"I couldn't even have a drama free break up in regards to Nate could I?"_ she asked herself silently. Now she was here alone and embarrassed in front everyone. No matter how much she could say that they were already broken up, she could tell that some didn't believe her, that they thought she was trying to save face.

Not too long later she heard the door open. She opened her eyes and smiled sadly as Chuck came into the room, closing the door behind him. She sat up on the bed as she spoke, "I wouldn't say that this was the worst birthday ever, but I'd definitely put it in the top ten. Public embarrassment can ruin anyone's night."

"Maybe it can be salvaged," he offered as he revealed a black velvet box that he was hiding behind his back with a flourish.

Blair looked at it suspiciously, "Is that our sex tape? When did you have time to set up a camera in between all those rounds, Bass?"

Chuck smirked at her wit that he always enjoyed, "No, it's your birthday present. I did promise you that you would receive it after midnight…"

When he opened the box, all Blair could do was stare at what was inside. "It's the Erickson Beamon necklace," she said softly. It was one of the pieces she thought about putting on hold, but knew it was much to extravagant to even be considered by her mother or, at the time when they were dating, Nate so she didn't even bother to set it aside.

As Chuck took it out of the box and lifted it as if to put it on her, Blair, for the first time in her life, attempted to turn down the gift, "No, I couldn't."

"Yes you can," Chuck encouraged as he set the box aside and kneeled on the bed behind her as he placed it on her neck gently. Blair turned towards the mirror across the room and looked at herself with Chuck beside her. She admitted that together they looked great. She smiled softly as she reached up and touched the diamond necklace as Chuck turned towards the mirror too, adding, "Something this beautiful, deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty. I really am sorry."

Blair smiled at his sincerity, suddenly feeling as if, despite the embarrassment, that it was all worth it to be here in this moment with her best friend, her boyfriend. It was then that she felt something stir inside of her, a foreign feeling that she didn't want to focus on right then. She just wanted to be in this moment with him. Chuck reached up and brushed his fingers with hers that resulted in them holding hands as he kissed her shoulder gently.

Blair closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his as she held his hand against her chest. Chuck lifted his head and looked at her for a moment before leaning towards her and kissed her to which she eagerly returned. The ends justified the means. Everyone knew that she was single and that chapter of her life was finished. Blair Waldorf was on a clean slate with her boyfriend and she wasn't going to waste it.

As the couple continued kissing, Chuck's arms wrapped around Blair's waist and Blair's hands buried into his hair as she pulled him towards her, swinging him around so that he was underneath her. Neither one of them aware of the door closing in the distance gently by Serena, nor were they aware that their relationship was about to go through its first test.

**Spotted: B. Turning a year older, but not necessarily wiser. Guess Chuck's the gift that keeps on giving. Blow out your candles, B. This will be better in the dark.**

**x.o.x.o**

**Gossip girl**

**A/N: It was a little angsty but I hope that it was realistic for the characters at play under the circumstances. I felt that they needed to have the conversation and be honest with each other because we all know the downfall of our beloved chair happens when they're not honest with each other, and I feel that in this universe they both strive for that because they already mean so much to each other and neither feel they could handle losing the other completely.**

**How long do you think our beloved Chair is going to last before** _**someone** _ **finds out about them? Are they going to be able to keep up the charade and be able to come out in their own time or will they be pushed into the limelight before they're ready for it? For now, these are my personal secrets that I'll keep. ;) You just have to continue reading to see how it plays out.**

**Send me your love and reviews because I eat it up like bacon! Next chapter will be Thanksgiving and you know the crazy things that happen on Turkey day on the Upper East Side so I'll see you guys next week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving episode

**Chapter 17**

**As per Gossip Girl's Thanksgiving tradition, I'm trading my laptop for stove top, and for the next 16 hours, the only thing I'm dishing is seconds. When the cat's away, the mice will play. Have fun, little rodents.**

Blair smiled as she finished dressing for the day, excited about her favorite holiday of the year, Thanksgiving. This is the first Thanksgiving after the divorce of her parents and Blair honestly couldn't be happier, because this year daddy was coming home to spend the day with her. It'll be perfect. Just like last year. As Blair brushed her hair at her vanity, she remembered last year's Thanksgiving; Serena was, not surprising at the time, drunk for most of it, Blair and Nate were in a good phase of their relationship and Blair's parents were still happily together.

Every Thanksgiving was more like Blair's and her father, Harold's, day. She'd help with preparing his famous pumpkin pie as well as making the sides for the dinner. Daddy never believed in catering on this particular holiday, to which Blair agreed. And this year was going to be even better than last year, not only was Serena definitely cutting back on her partying days so Blair didn't have to spend the day watching out for her, but things have been going so well between Blair and Chuck since they started their secret relationship.

Blair had to chuckle to herself as she remembered the events that happened after the Gossip Girl blast came at the end of her birthday party. She and Chuck had sex in Kati's brother's bedroom before sneaking out and going back to Chuck's suite to spend the rest of the evening and the rest of Blair's actual birthday alone, which was surprisingly easy, since everyone assumed that she was heartbroken over Nate supposedly cheating on her despite her claim to the contrary.

Spending that time with Chuck, Blair honestly felt that their relationship was actually going to work. He understood her better than anyone else and it seemed at times that he could actually read her mind and was able to be what she needed or wanted without even having been asked. They agreed that when they decided to come out and tell everyone that they were together that Chuck would have to tell Nate about them first. This way there wouldn't be any public scenes between the two friends.

Blair sighed as she set her brush down and checked her Cartier watch just as Dorota called up to her to let her know that Serena had arrived, the only thing that would make this holiday perfect was if she could spend it with her boyfriend as well as her father.

Blair shook away the thought as she headed down with a ready smile of excitement as she lead Serena into the kitchen, motioning for her to take a seat at the kitchen island as Blair pulled out the recipe box from a cabinet, "I have to find this recipe before my dad gets here." She explained happily as she took a seat beside Serena as the servants bustled around the kitchen.

"Harold Waldorf's famous pumpkin pie," Serena clarified as she got to work on her napkin duties.

"Well, it may have been Bobby Flay's, but it didn't stop my dad from taking credit for it," Blair smirked as she began flipping through the box of card recipes, laughing with Serena before Blair squealed excitedly, "It's going to be perfect!"

Serena smiled, "Look at you. Quite the chipper sous-chef."

"Well, I'm in a good mood," Blair explained, and she genuinely was. To finally have her father home after everything would be wonderful. Out of either of Blair's parents she was always closest to her father. Not to mention that everything in Blair's life seemed to be in a good place and she wanted to enjoy it before any unknown bombs explode in her face. "It happens. Sometimes 'cause I increase my Lexapro, sometimes because my dad's in town." She continued on.

"And sometimes, mostly because things are good with a boy," Serena hinted playfully as she continued, "You and Nate get back together?"

Blair frowned in confusion at the question, "You mean since Gossip Girl published pictures of him and some skank? I haven't even spoken to him." Blair glanced over at Serena as she continued flipping through the cards, getting a bad feeling about where this was heading.

"So that's a no," Serena paused before asking her next question, "What's Chuck doing today?"

Blair raised her brows as she continued with her work, "Why are you asking _me_?"

"Well, you guys _are_ friends," Serena stated carefully, making Blair even more subconscious that the blonde may know something as Serena continued on, "And, Blair, look, you know you can tell me anything. I'd be the last person to judge anyone."

"With good reason," Blair said bluntly, immediately going on the offense, hesitant on what she was going to do next.

"Blair, I saw you with Chuck," Serena stated bluntly.

Blair looked away and took a deep breath, figuring that this would be an opportunity to test the waters with Serena about her new budding relationship, "It wasn't planned okay?" She started off as she looked at Serena, "I mean, it happened so fast and then next thing I knew we slept together and-,"

"Wait. You slept with him?" Serena interrupted as she looked at Blair in shock, to which Blair shushed her, not even able to finish explaining everything to her before Serena made a noise of disgust, "Blair!"

Blair immediately went on the defense, "What happened to no judging?" She should have known what a lie that was. Maybe it was for the best that Serena interrupted her and just leaves her to believe that Blair and Chuck were simply sleeping together. If she was acting this way at just _that_ prospect, Blair couldn't even imagine how she would react to the truth.

"I'm not, but I thought you wanted to wait," Serena stated, making Blair feel as if she were a child being scolded, "I thought you wanted to make things special."

Blair just felt her anger rise at what Serena was insinuating and started to lash out, "Oh, so Nate gets the free pass, and I'm the slut?"

Serena looked at her as she asked softly, "Tell me you didn't sleep with Chuck for revenge."

Blair rolled her eyes at how little Serena knew her and just continued on with the lie, "Well, it wasn't because I like his natural musk, and besides, nothing hurts more than sleeping with the best friend, right, S.?" Blair purposely threw in that last dig just so Serena could get upset and leave already. She did not need this today of all days.

At the sight of Serena's hurt expression, Blair knew she had hit her target as Serena said softly, "Way to prove a point," before she stood up to leave.

Being sure to cover her tracks that this was exactly what she wanted, Blair continued on as she stood up, "Well, I learned from the master."

"If you're sleeping with Chuck, I'd say the student's become the master," Serena said as she turned back towards Blair.

"Are you jealous you didn't get to sleep with him first?" Blair taunted before she scoffed, "There had to be somebody left on the Upper East Side."

Blair stared at Serena dead in the eye, not flinching at her cruel words, fighting the feeling to escape and go call Chuck to calm her down as she heard her mother talking as she entered the room, "Blair, darling, are you going to help me at all?"

Blair rolled her eyes lightly as Eleanor didn't even wait for Blair to answer as she began speaking to Serena, "Serena, do you know when your mother's arriving?"

Serena turned towards Eleanor and stated bluntly before turning to leave, "She's not. We're not doing Thanksgiving here anymore."

Blair saw that one a mile away and wasn't even pretending to be surprised as Eleanor spoke in surprise, "Why?"

When Serena looked to Blair as if she was gifting Blair with a chance to apologize and back down from their argument, again as if she didn't know Blair at all, Blair answered firmly as she sealed the coffin, "Because I uninvited them."

As Serena and Blair stared at each other, Blair simply raised her brows and gave a firm wave goodbye as if to dismiss Serena from her home. Serena simply said, "Happy holidays, Eleanor," and left.

As Blair watched the blonde leave she felt a headache coming and leaned against the island beside her, resting her head on her hand as her mother looked at her, expecting some kind of explanation that Blair was not going to give.

**xoxo**

After Blair set up the pie to be put in the oven by the help she went upstairs, unable to refrain herself any longer from calling Chuck. She jogged up the stairs with her phone in her hands the second she reached her bedroom and dialed the familiar number and waited for him to answer. Fortunately she didn't have to wait much longer than two rings before he answered.

"I have to admit I'm a bit surprised to hear from you, I'd have assumed you'd be busy entertaining Serena and your father while making the famous Waldorf pumpkin pie I've heard so much about this past week," Chuck answered without a hello.

Blair smiled into the phone at the sound of his voice, "Unfortunately, daddy isn't here yet for me to entertain, but the pie is in the oven baking as we speak. And Serena has become uninvited to Thanksgiving because she likes to judge first and not let people finish a thought."

Chuck silently took in the information she just provided him before he asked, "What happened this time?"

"Apparently, Serena saw us at my birthday party _before_ you and I snuck away. She confronted me about it," Blair said with a sigh as she sat on top of her bed.

"What did you say?" Chuck asked carefully, knowing that she wasn't ready to tell anyone about them yet.

"At first I thought it would be an opportunity to test the waters, to see if maybe I'm over reacting to how people would react to us, but she didn't even let me finish. She just jumped to the whole us sleeping together," Blair stated dejectedly, "let's just say that she got judgey and I got defensive, as of now she knows that you and I have slept together but she knows nothing else. I ended up purposely pushing some buttons just for her to get upset and leave."

Blair pushed her hair back, feeling tired after going over everything that happened this morning as Chuck said to her softly, "I'm sorry she reacted that way, I should have been there with you."

Blair smiled softly into the phone, "I would love nothing more than to have you here but you're off in Europe with your father, learning the ropes for the club."

"Maybe, I have a surprise for you," Chuck hinted into the phone, Blair could almost hear this smirk on his face.

"What kind of a surprise, Bass?" She asked as she stood up from the bed, getting excited.

"Turn around," he said before hanging up the phone on her.

Blair frowned and slowly turned before she let out a squeal at the sight waiting for her in her doorway, "Chuck!" She immediately went to him and hugged him tightly, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe with Bart."

Chuck smirked as he held her back just as tightly before he kissed her lips slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I was, but I was finished with my work before he was and he figured that I'd just get in trouble over there so he sent me back here, to which I did not argue with. Plus I missed you."

Blair beamed as she kissed his lips again and again, "I'm so happy to have you here, now it's going to be a perfect Thanksgiving."

"I admit my motives may be a bit selfish; I also wanted to come back so I can…," he broke of, looking a bit nervous, but he couldn't be. He was Chuck Bass, "So I can be introduced to your father."

Blair frowned in confusion, "But he already knows you…"

"I know, but I want to be officially introduced to him. I know we wanted to wait awhile before we tell people about us, but I'd like to at least do this in an attempt to absolve my reputation," Chuck said hesitantly.

Blair couldn't have been happier in that moment as she leaned towards him and once again kissed her boyfriend fiercely, "I'd love to officially introduce you to my father, Chuck Bass."

Chuck sighed in relief as the pair rested their foreheads together; Chuck nuzzled his nose along hers as they just stood there in the middle of Blair's bedroom for a while. Not in a rush to head downstairs and face the world.

After a short time had passed, Blair heard a lot of rattling and movement happening downstairs and figured she better head down and sees if her father was here yet. Smiling as she took Chuck's hand in hers she led the way out of her room and down the stairs with lightness in her step. The smile disappeared at the sight of a bunch of caterers milling around the sitting room with all their food that was prepared for dinner with her mother in the middle of it all.

Blair looked up at Chuck in confusion to which he just shrugged and nodded over to Eleanor as if for Blair to go ask what was going on. He lingered by the stairs to give the two privacy as Blair asked her question out lout to her mother, "Caterers? What's going on here?"

Eleanor paused in her placement cards project as she looked at Blair, stating the obvious, "Everyone is getting ready for our lovely dinner, and you should be, too."

Blair frowned as she continued following Eleanor around the table, "Everyone except daddy. Where is he?"

Eleanor paused and asked as she removed her reading glasses from her face, "I thought you knew?"

Blair began getting that bad feeling again as she asked, "Knew what?"

Eleanor sighed before she spoke "Your father isn't coming. He didn't tell you?"

Blair felt her jaw drop at this news. She couldn't believe it and felt her face fall with devastation as Eleanor scoffed to herself as she continued to explain to Blair about her father, "He decided to stay in Paris. He's got either too much work, or Roman is too much work. Who knows?"

Blair shook her head slowly in disbelief, "I-I don't understand. If he wasn't coming, why wouldn't he just call me and tell me himself?"

Eleanor placed a hand on Blair's shoulder in comfort as she began speaking, "Darling, you should know by now that your father is not a fan of the difficult conversation. Now why don't you run along and change into something a little more… enchanting?"

As Eleanor turned away with a smile, all Blair could do was shake her head and turn back towards Chuck, still waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. In that way that was truly unique, he didn't ask questions, he just wrapped an arm around her in comfort as they walked back upstairs to Blair's room to change.

**xoxo**

Blair ranted as Chuck helped her comb through her closet for something more Eleanor approved to wear and she continued to rant as they waited for Dorota to come and help Blair dress. As Chuck stepped just outside her room to give her privacy, after the firm glare received by the Polish maid, she was still ranting to Dorota at the injustice that has befallen her. Frankly, Chuck found her extremely hot when she was angry and had no problems listening to her go on and on.

He smirked as he sat on the bench usefully situated just outside Blair's door as he listened to her talk. The longer he stayed here with her, the more in the right he felt in his decision at this surprise visit. Blair was so happy when she saw him standing in her doorway and she seemed truly touched by Chuck making the effort to clean up his reputation by formally being introduced to her father. He knew how important he was to Blair and how much she longed for his approval, she longed for it more than she longed for Eleanor's, and in return Chuck wanted it too.

"Ugh! How could he just blow me off?" Chuck heard Blair exclaim as she dressed just inside, "Thanksgiving is our ritual. You know, he didn't even _call_? How hard is it to pick up the phone?"

Chuck knew how hard she was taking this latest rejection from her father and he wanted to know too what was going on, because from what he heard from Eleanor and what he knew about Howard himself, this was completely out of character for Mr. Waldorf, when it came to his daughter.

"Miss Blair, maybe you pick up phone, call your papa," Dorota suggested. Chuck turned his head towards the door, intrigued by what the maid was trying to hint at, "Maybe he tell you the real story."

"Real story?" Blair asked.

But the maid was done dropping hints and went on to talk about accessories for Blair to wear. Chuck took that as his queue to be allowed to come back inside. The couple shared a look, their minds equally running over what Dorota could mean when she said the real story. Deciding to drop the subject until the two of them were alone, Chuck smirked as he took in Blair before him in her new outfit, "I must say, Waldorf, you were ravishing when I first saw you earlier, and you're still as ravishing now."

Blair smiled as he walked towards her and kissed her lips softly, he felt the butterflies rustle once again in his stomach as she deepened the kiss. The pair was interrupted by Dorota once again as she handed Blair a pearl necklace to wear before dismissing herself and leaving the room without another word.

After about five minutes of silence, Blair was the one to break it, "I'm scared."

Chuck looked at her and placed his hand on her cheek in comfort, "And what are you afraid of, Waldorf?"

"That the reason why he didn't show up was because he didn't want to be with me…that he's content with his life in Paris with Roman," Blair said softly, unable to meet his gaze.

"I know for a fact that is not true. Harold loves you more than anything," Chuck tried to get through to her.

"Then why did he leave us?" Blair asked him as if he knew the answer.

"He didn't leave you, he left Eleanor. He left the lies and decided to be honest with you and himself. Granted it wasn't the best way to go about it, but I've seen how you two are together, there's no one in this world whom he loves more," Chuck kissed Blair's forehead gently before picking up the phone and handing it to you, "I suggest you do as Dorota said, and call him."

Blair looked at the phone, wearily before protesting, "I don't want to do it alone."

"Who says you will? I'll be sitting right here beside you through the entire phone call, ready to say "I told you so"," Chuck smirked at her causing her to give a faint smile as she hesitantly reached for the phone and sat down on the bed, pulling Chuck to sit with her.

As Chuck sat there quietly, listening to Blair on the phone with her dad, he wished to be able to have that kind of relationship with his own father. Granted, since his father gave his approval of Victrola, the two had seemed to have found a common ground, but it's not the same as the relationship he was witnessing now, even though the phone, with Blair and her father.

After about thirty minutes on the phone with her father, Blair hung up the phone and looked at Chuck. Since she wasn't in tears, he took that as a good sign and simply said, "I told you so," with a smirk. Blair just laughed and gave him a shove before explaining what the real story was. As she went into to depth about what Eleanor did in order to keep Blair and her father apart, Blair's anger returned tenfold. All Chuck could do was encourage her to talk to her mother about it after dinner was over to maybe get her real side of the story.

In the Upper East Side, there was always more than one truth to the story. Maybe Blair could get Eleanor to give her reason why she did what she did. It wouldn't fix the situation but at least Blair would have the entire story instead of just parts of it. After pleading his case with his girlfriend she agreed, always the one to know the full truth before charging into battle, especially after that whole Ostroff center/Eric mess that formed a couple of months ago, it became a new policy for the duo in regards to schemes.

**xoxo**

It was an hour later and Chuck and Blair were sitting at the dinner table filled with Eleanor's colleagues and no sign of family in sight around the long table. Blair mentioned how different it was compared to the previous year; Chuck had to take her word for it since he was off in Monaco last year to drink his troubles away at the constant neglect of his father. He wasn't the biggest fan of family gatherings, but for Blair he genuinely wanted to be a part of something this year. He wanted to actually try being all that Blair deserved in a boyfriend and that included being her back up if she should ever need one.

Chuck looked around the table and caught the eye of Eleanor. Ever since she spotted him coming down the stairs with Blair from her bedroom she'd been keeping an eye on him, but remained polite when Blair stated that he was joining them for dinner as she was trained to be as a society hostess. Every chance she got though she continued looking at both him and Blair with a question in her eyes on what was going on. To which Chuck was careful to not give anything away. He found he was content with keeping the relationship at Blair's pace and that was how it was going to stay until she told him otherwise. The last thing he wanted was to screw this up.

He glanced over at his girlfriend in question as she just sat at the table quietly, staring off into space as she held onto his hand. He didn't blame her for her lack of appetite the news that she shared with him would put anyone off their meal at the realization that a favorite holiday was sabotaged by someone so close. He made a point to not push her, sensing her fragile state. Unfortunately, Eleanor seemed to lack that particular observation when she glanced at her daughter briefly, noticing her full plate.

"Blair…," even though Eleanor lowered her voice, Chuck was still close enough to hear every word, "You haven't touched your food. Come on, darling. What has gotten into you?"

Blair seemed to have snapped out of it at her mother's question and looked at her as she continued to squeeze his hand under the table as if looking for support, to which he squeezed hers back gently as she began to speak, "Well, I was going to wait till after dinner, but I guess now is as good a time as any."

A concerned look passed over Eleanor's face before Blair asked a loaded question, "Did you call daddy and say that I didn't want to see him this Thanksgiving?"

"Of course not," Eleanor answered immediately, lying so easily that you could tell that she was born on the Upper East Side just like himself and Blair as she continued on in outrage, "What a ridiculous accusation."

"So you didn't tell him that I was so angry at him for leaving, that I didn't even want to talk to him today?" Blair asked, her voice rising a bit, drawing the attention of the table a bit. Eleanor sighed, knowing that she was caught. Blair continued on, "You had no right to uninvited him."

"When are you going to get it through your head?" Eleanor asked, "He _left_ us."

"He didn't leave us. He left _you_ ," Blair lashed out, taking Chuck's words from earlier from upstairs in her room.

"That's enough," Eleanor said firmly before lowering her voice again, "That's enough. If you want to take this up with me, we can discuss it later, after our guests have left. Right now you either eat or leave the table."

Chuck rolled his eyes to himself at the ultimatum as Blair threw her napkin onto the table with, "I told you, I'm not hungry."

As Blair stood up from her seat after dropping Chuck's hand, Eleanor gave an alternative, obviously trying to save face, "Or maybe dessert will change your mind."

Knowing that's not a good idea Chuck frowned as he glanced back and forth between Blair and Eleanor as Blair asked in a slight panic, "Where's daddy's pie?"

"Hmm?" Eleanor asked offhandedly, Chuck rubbed his forehead, knowing that a bomb was going to go off and he had no idea how to stop it.

Blair looked around almost frantic as she spoke, "I don't see his pumpkin pie."

"Well, there were so many delicious choices coming from the caterer, we just sent that one down to the doorman," Eleanor said offhandedly as if it wasn't a big deal, "Well it is Thanksgiving after all, hmm?"

Chuck watched carefully as Eleanor gave her last declaration, "Now choose one of those amazing desserts."

Blair picked up a large pie in the center with a complacent smile and left the room, heading to the kitchen. Chuck felt the bad feeling he felt growing increase tenfold and looked at Eleanor to see if she seriously knew what she had just done. Chuck tried his best not to jump to the wrong conclusion, but the longer he sat there the more agitated he felt.

It wasn't until he noticed all the staff members leaving the kitchen, with Dorota among them, that Chuck couldn't take it any longer and stood up from the table with a polite smile and made his way into the kitchen briskly.

Coming in to the sight that he feared most, Chuck paused for a second; there she was, his girlfriend, stuffing her face with the apple pie, not even enjoying it, but crying. She just kept crying as she forced herself to take another forkful without even swallowing the last one. Chuck quickly ran over to her and took the fork out of her hand, holding her close as he spoke softly, "Either spit it out or swallow it. Those are your only options."

Blair cried as she looked up at him before she ran over to the sink and spat out everything in her mouth as she sobbed. Rubbing her back gently after she finished with the sink, Chuck scooped her up into his arms and walked up the stairs towards Blair's room and laid her down onto her bed. After removing his shoes and jacket he quickly got in beside her and just held her as she cried. Thankful that he was here this time before she gorged herself, he couldn't say how many times he kicked himself that he wasn't there for her before she got to the point where she was bent over the toilet and already throwing up the contents of her stomach. But this time he was, this time he was able to stop her from relapsing and it made him even more grateful for the decision on coming home for the holiday to be with her; his best friend, now his girlfriend in her time of need.

After Blair finally was able to gain control of herself and her sobs subsided, she looked up at Chuck and smiled at him softly. Chuck kissed her forehead in return gently as he held her to him closely. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Softly, Blair replied, "Thank you, for stopping me…for being here."

Chuck nodded softly, "I'm thankful that I was able to be here."

"You're always here when I need you, don't think any differently," Blair soothed him, as if she could read his mind.

"Do you want to call Serena?" He asked softly, knowing that at a time like this, Blair needed her best friend.

Blair nodded softly before she spoke, "But I don't want to have to choose between her and you. It makes me question if it was such a good idea for us to keep our relationship a secret."

Chuck smiled softly before gently brushing a strand of hair to the side of her face, "I know you don't, but you two need to make up and you need her during this time. I'll make a compromise with you call her and spend some time together and afterwards we'll meet up at my suite and spend the night together, how's that?"

Blair smiled and nodded in agreement before Chuck reached for her phone on her nightstand and handed it to her to make her call. He figured that while she and Serena hanged out for the afternoon, he could do some work that needed to be done for Victrola that had to wait till he was back in town for. All that mattered to him was that Blair felt secure and not on the verge of a relapse.

The phone call to Serena was short and Blair told him that she was on her way over. To kill time until Serena arrived they talked about Thanksgiving pasts, about all the fun times that Blair had when her dad was still married to Eleanor, and how even when things didn't go according to plan, it still ended perfectly. As their time was drawing to a close, Blair walked him to her bedroom door, giving him a tight hug, which he returned, not wanting to leave any more than she wanted him to go.

"The only thing that would have made my Thanksgiving better in the past, I think, would be if you were there," she whispered to him softly as she reluctantly let him go. Her words made him smile.

"I don't think so; I think I would have found a way to screw it up. You forget that I wasn't nearly as well-mannered as I am now," he winked at her playfully, earning a laugh and a light kiss.

"You keep telling yourself that, Bass. I'll text you when Serena leaves so we can make an official plan?" She offered as she continued to hold his hand. Chuck nodded, giving her one more kiss before leaving her there in her room. Chuck made a point to stay in his limo outside of Blair's building until he saw the familiar blonde climb out of a cab and head inside, unaware of being watched, before he told Arthur to drive him home. The further he rode away, the farther his mind was away from him, waiting for when he got the text message from Blair that he could be with her again.

**xoxo**

It wasn't even five minutes after Chuck left, that Blair heard the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door as she sat on the floor next to her bed quietly. Recognizing Serena's voice, Blair couldn't bring herself to say anything to confirm that she was in the room, wishing that Chuck was still here to hold her hand as he did for the past couple of hours. Blair had to admit, that for a first time boyfriend, he was doing extremely well on everything she put him through. It made her feel that her decision to keep them a secret was the wrong one and she honestly didn't know how to go about changing that decision now that it had been made.

As Serena stepped inside and saw Blair quietly sitting on the floor with puffy red eyes, she quietly shut the door behind her and sat down beside Blair on the floor. "It didn't happen, but it almost did…" Blair started softly as she felt her eyes fill up with tears once again as she remembered that if it wasn't for Chuck, taking the fork away and forcing her to either swallow or spit it out she would have found herself on the bathroom floor right now, feeling worse than she did now.

"I didn't see your dad downstairs," Serena spoke softly.

Blair rolled her eyes and sighed before she spoke again, tears silently streaming down her face, "My mother just decides everything, you know? Everything in the world is just totally up to her."

Blair looked at her blonde best friend, seeing understanding before she was pulled into Serena's arms with a soft, "I know. Hey, why don't we get out of here?"

Blair scoffed softly as she declared, "I'm not going back to that party."

"No, I mean, outta here, outta here. Out of this apartment, to a place a little more sane." Serena explained softly.

Blair looked away and figured that she could do with some fresh air, Chuck mentioned that maybe she should get out earlier before they agreed to call Serena, but she wasn't feeling up to it at that point. Blair sighed before turning back to Serena, "Any place would qualify." The pair laughed a little as the blonde wiped away Blair's tears and just focused on being Blair's friend, their earlier argument forgotten.

Thirty minutes later, Blair found herself in the back of a cab with Serena heading to Brooklyn and suddenly she didn't think this was such a good idea. When she checked in with Chuck via text message all he had to say that she better make sure she didn't catch anything! Some boyfriend! But the comment caused Blair to smirk to herself a little and she figured that it was good for something. She only checked in because she knew how much he worried about her when she was at the edge of the cliff as she was earlier. He didn't ever say anything, but ever since he had found her on her bathroom floor last year, he was always checking in whether it is by phone or he wasn't above sending Nate by to check in or Dorota.

Even though Blair acted like it annoyed her, she really found it sweet and she felt secure in knowing that she had at least someone always there to look out for her even when she claimed she didn't want it. Shaking her head clear of those thoughts as the cab stopped and Serena led up the stairs and into a loft where there was some people talking, Blair did her best to refrain from commenting on the borough, the building, _and_ the interior decorating as Serena walked in with a bright, "Hey, guys. I'm back, and I…brought…Blair."

Blair simply said, "Hey." Sensing that they were interrupting something among the three adults in the room, Blair just shut the door behind her and made a point to not touch anything as she looked around.

"Wow. Weird vibe," Serena stated the obvious, "Okay. Where's Dan?"

Serena led the way into a room, finding Eric, Jenny, and Dan sitting around talking about something involving Eric's roots. Serena greeted the room as everyone started saying Blair's name in shock. She found it very amusing and smirked at the room with a light shrug, "Yeah, it's me."

She was feeling better already as she looked around the room as Serena got the information about what was going on with the parents, "Explanation to follow, but first, what's going on with our parents?"

"Oh, uh, our dad dated your mom," Jenny responded as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Yeah, we're not related, though," Dan was quick to point out.

"What?" Serena asked in shock

To which Eric quickly added, "Ignore my roots."

Blair was half paying attention when she realized something and just had to say something about it, like now. "You know what's really weird? There's a garage door in the middle of your room." Blair shook her head at the absurdity as she looked down at the Humphrey boy sitting in front of her before her eye got a glance at something else and she gasped, "Oh. Is that Cedric?" slowly making her way over to the bookshelf.

"Wow. This day just got a lot worse," Dan replied in obvious humiliation.

As Blair arrived at Cedric's side of the room Serena asked the dreaded question, "Hold on. How serious were they- our parents?"

"Uh, I think it's safe to say that they have had sex," Dan blurted out.

Jenny was quick to add, "To repeat, we are not related."

Blair turned towards the rest of them as she took this entire, wacky story in as Dan gave the basic information, "She was a groupie, and he was almost famous."

Blair had never felt happier to have her type of family problems until this very moment and with a light smile she said, "Suddenly, my family seems so sane." Before she goes back to picking at Humphrey's clothes.

Serena shook her head as she closed her eyes, "This is too much to handle on an empty stomach."

Dan replied firmly, "Well, we're not going back out there, so…"

"Well, can we leave here then, please?" Serena begged as she stood up off of Dan's lap, "Escape. I don't know. Maybe eat?"

Blair tossed an ugly looking hat, after she realized that it was in fact a hat, back on Humphrey's desk as he said, "Well, that's why they call it a fire escape." With those words the gang made their escape with the adults in the other room none the wiser.

After settling on a diner not too far away from the loft, the group found a table and ordered some much needed food. Blair ordered a club sandwich, with a side order of fries and some water since she didn't eat anything during the dinner at her place. The rest of the group was still trying to wrap their minds around the events that had been brought to light about their parents. Blair was just glad it wasn't her family, and was more than willing to randomly put her opinion in here and there lightheartedly.

"Mom, is such a hypocrite, and all these years, she's been riding me about _my_ behavior," Serena vented as she shook the ketchup bottle over her plate of fries.

"And here she's just mad at you for being her," Eric finished as he took a bite of his burger.

Dan added on with his own rant, "And all this time, my dad has been giving me this advice based on this girl he dated. This girl- a lot like Serena."

Jenny finished with a nod of her head towards Serena as she sat next to Blair, "It's her mom."

Blair looked over at Eric and Serena on the other side of the table as she spoke, "When you think about it, it makes total sense that your mom was a groupie. I mean, only a woman that had completely satisfied her sexual appetite in her youth would ever marry your stepdads." Blair shrugged lightly as she finished her explanation.

Serena shuddered in revulsion, begging, "Blair, can we not talk about my mom's appetite?"

"Yeah. Or who satisfied it," Dan added as he covered his face.

Serena continued on, "It's just…"

"Gross," the entire group said at once around Blair to which she just smirked as she took her last bite of her sandwich just as Lily, herself, made her entrance.

Blair found herself looking at the older woman in a whole new light and she had to mentally applaud Lily for living her life during her youth the way she wanted. Granted, it didn't end in a happily ever after, but she at least lived her life and had fond and some not so fond memories to live with. Blair kind of hoped that her new path that she was now on would lead to her having a slightly better, but semi similar experience, and she kind of wanted to go see Chuck now to tell him all the dirty gossip she found out today.

As she glanced at the group, she sensed that the Van Der Woodsens needed this time alone to talk about this new revelation as Lily ordered French fries. It appeared that Blair wasn't the only one who came to this realization because the Humphreys started making their excuses to head back to their loft and Blair stood up from her seat, saying her goodbyes.

As she made her way past Serena she leaned towards her, "S. Thank you for today. The sandwich was delicious. I'm calling Dr. Sherman tomorrow." With a final hug and kiss to both Serena and Eric, Blair made her way out the door to hail a cab to get out of this borough and back to Manhattan.

**xoxo**

During the long ride back to civilization as far as Blair knew it, Blair spent the entire time on the phone with Chuck. He told her about some of the paper work he was doing for Victrola's touch up to make her reach her full potential and Blair smiled as she listened to him go on excitedly about how great everything was falling into place with this project. After catching his breath he asked her about her adventure in Brooklyn.

Blair promised that she was pretty sure she didn't catch anything other than some juicy gossip that she had to share with him, but since he left her alone to fend for herself in Brooklyn, he had to wait until they were together that night before she told him. He took it in stride, knowing that she was teasing him. As the cab drove down Blair's street she sighed and said what she'd wanted to say since she first heard his voice on the other end of the phone when she got in the cab, "Chuck? I'm going to talk to my mother about what happened today. I want to know why she did what she did…"

Chuck paused before he spoke again, "I think that's a great idea. There's no point in keeping it a secret now so most likely she'd be open to explaining herself."

"I hope so…" Blair trailed off as the cab stopped, "Well, here I go, wish me luck?" she asked as she paid the cab driver as she climbed out from the backseat.

"You don't need luck, Waldorf," Chuck teased into the phone, "text me when it's over and we'll meet up then?"

"It's a date," Blair smiled as she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone, making her way inside of her building into her elevator, taking a deep breath as she goes. Not sure what was waiting for her upstairs.

When the elevator doors opened, Blair silently walked into her penthouse apartment, finding the place empty. It seemed that she was gone long enough for all the guests and the caterers were able to pack up everything and leave except for Dorota. Blair smiled at the Polish maid as she nodded towards the kitchen without even needing to be asked, and Blair headed in that direction, not even taking off her cape. As she arrived in the kitchen, she saw her mother in front of the stove, warming up a kettle for tea, like she would so many times after Thanksgiving dinner with daddy. Together they would put together some tea and cookies and they would just talk for hours as a family.

"Mom. Here you are," Blair made her presence known as she stood beside the island in their kitchen.

"And here _you_ are. You had me worried sick," Eleanor said as Blair looked down at her hands, not sure if she had the courage to fight for the answers she wanted from her mother. But it turned out she didn't even need to say anything as Eleanor continued talking, "Blair, uh, I know I- I shouldn't have lied to you about your father."

Blair looked at her mother as she turned towards her, not willing to let her off the hook just yet, "That never stopped you before."

"True," Eleanor admitted as she walked towards Blair, picking up an envelope to the left of her, "But…the real truth…divorce papers from your father, and I'm supposed to sign them. I haven't yet."

Blair raised her eyebrows in surprise at this revelation, "Mom…He's living in Europe…with a man," the two share a soft laugh, "You can't be all that surprised that he wants a divorce."

"I'm not," Eleanor explained with a nod, "but what I- What I am surprise about is how it makes me feel. He was my husband, after all. My Harold, for almost 20 years."

Blair couldn't believe it as she saw tears gather in her mother's eyes, for the first time in so long, Blair witnessed her mother be vulnerable as she continued with her explanation, "I couldn't face him…during the holidays. It was always our happiest time."

Blair shook her head in confusion, "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

Eleanor scoffed lightly, "And let you choose between the two of us? I wonder who would've won that battle. Yeah, I would have been entirely alone," Eleanor set the papers away and waved her hand in front of her face to dry her tears with a chuckle, "Well, uh, I was anyway."

Without warning, Blair reached towards her mother and hugged her tightly. To her relief and surprise, Eleanor hugged her back just as tightly, bringing tears to Blair's eyes as the two women just stood in that kitchen comforting each other. After a few moments had past, the two parted. Eleanor wiping her eyes quickly and Blair watched and savored as she witnessed the last few moments of truly seeing her mother, because she knew that she wouldn't see her like this for a long time if ever again.

"It's still Thanksgiving," Blair offered softly with a smile.

"Yeah," Eleanor agreed with a smile and a laugh.

"What do you want to do?" Blair asked, figuring Chuck would understand waiting for a few more hours.

The two decided on keeping up with the tradition of tea and cookies and catching up on what's been going in each other's lives and they talked of the good memories they shared. Blair actually felt herself opening up to her mother about a few of her relapses and how she was seeing someone new. When Eleanor mentioned Chuck, Blair froze, she didn't realize how closely Eleanor was paying attention today and for some reason, instead of denying it, she confirmed that it was Chuck she was seeing.

What surprised Blair even more was Eleanor's response, "I always knew that he was more able to handle a Waldorf than Nathaniel could." Blair didn't even know how to respond to that except to laugh and cover her face with one of her hands. Who would have thought that Chuck Bass would have the approval of Eleanor Waldorf to date her daughter? Blair, more than anyone, knew how hard it was to earn her mother's approval, but with her on their side, Blair felt like the rest of the world that mattered would fall in line accordingly.

As the Waldorf women finished their tea, Blair's phone went off, indicating that she had a text message. When she checked it, she found herself smiling at who it was from. Before she could respond she heard her mother clear her throat and Blair looked up, seeing her mother smiling at her before she spoke, "Why don't you invite him back over so I can be properly introduced?"

Blair felt her smile grow and bit her bottom lip before she nodded and sent the text to Chuck explaining that she told her mother about them and that she wanted a proper introduction. She knew originally Chuck wanted the introduction with her father today, but figured that it would more than suffice if it was an introduction to her mother instead. When he replied that he was already downstairs and was on his way up, Blair beamed as she relayed the news as she helped with cleaning up.

Blair didn't even hear the elevator bell go off when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and a pair lips on her neck, causing a shiver to go down her spine before she turned towards her boyfriend with a smile. "Hello," Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a proper kiss worthy of his station as her boyfriend. Careful to not get too carried away, Blair led Chuck over to Eleanor, who was still sitting at the kitchen table on the other side of the room and made the introductions.

Blair mentally laughed at how nervous Chuck was for a moment before he covered it with his mask of confidence as Eleanor Waldorf gave him a once over before gracing him with a smile before excusing herself from the couple with a "Nice to officially meet you Charles" and left to head upstairs.

Blair didn't feel like going anywhere after that so the couple headed upstairs to Blair's room to spend the rest of the day and evening together, watching movies and making out. Blair had to admit that, even though nothing went as she planned it for today, today turned out to be perfect. She wouldn't have traded that few hours heart to heart with her mother for anything. And she laughed at Chuck's expressions as she explained the Humphrey's loft in Brooklyn set up and all the gossip that ensued there. Yes, Thanksgiving was still Blair's favorite holiday and she was more grateful to the life she had then she did last year.

**A/N: And that's the end of that chapter! :D What did you think of it? Eleanor was the first to know! Who was surprised by that? Who do you think is next? Next Chapter is going to be Cotillion! And there's going to be some trials and tribulations with Chair, but a revelation will be made by the end of it! I remember when I first watched this episode and Blair's illness was revealed and it just broke my heart, and I took this opportunity to do what I wanted to do for her, and that was to save her. Besides who doesn't love a Bass in shining armor? ;)**

**I'll see you next week with part 1 of the Cotillion episode and there will be a bit of lemony goodness because we all remember that very hot make-out scene with our beloved Chair in that episode and I'm gonna try my hand at it!**

**I love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cotillion episode part 1

**Chapter 18**

**Hey, Upper East Siders, it's that time of year again, when the mere act of descending a staircase means you're a woman. That's right- Debutante season. And from what we hear, there's been some changes in the lineup.**

Blair smiled in excitement as she and Serena walked down the street to their dance rehearsals for Cotillion. Blair had been waiting for this day for as long as she could remember. This was her making her official society debut! Granted she'd already made her mark on society at a very young age, but now it was going to be official. Along with many of her dreams of the future this day also included Nate by her side, but Blair had no trouble imagining this particular moment with Chuck and she had to admit that the image was even better. Things have been going strong between her and Bass; even though they weren't going to Cotillion together, he seemed just as invested in making her dream of being Queen of the ball a reality.

He even encouraged and introduced her to Prince Theodore, her date. Blair was a bit surprised that he was comfortable with her going with someone else, but he explained that after the ball was over she was all his and he had a surprised planned where they could dance the night away. Blair knew she'd be a hit with the Prince by her side, but she knew the only way that Cotillion could be as special as she had always dreamed it to be was if her escort was Chuck instead.

Sure they told her mother at Thanksgiving and appeared to have gained her blessing, which was a good sign for how the rest of society would react, but Blair wasn't sure if Chuck was ready to step out of the shadows and into the light with her and she didn't want to pressure him about it. She spent enough time doing that with Nate throughout their relationship and look where that got her.

Blair was so wrapped up in her musings that she didn't realize that she was drawing attention to herself, "Okay, that was the third sigh over the course of three blocks, what is going on in that head of yours Blair?" Serena teased beside her.

Blair smiled at her best friend, "I'm just glad that this day is almost here. You know how much I've looked forward to this and I have to admit, I'm actually glad I'm going with Prince Theodore instead of Nate." Yes, Blair _still_ hadn't broken the news to Serena that she was even seeing someone else, let along Chuck Bass, and she admitted to herself that she felt a tad bit guilty over it. But the memory of Serena's reaction Thanksgiving morning was enough to keep Blair silent. She reasoned that she'd tell her when her and Chuck were closer to coming out.

"The further we get from the breakup, the more self-involved I see he was. Always so brooding, so tortured. Ugh. A girl wants Romeo, not Hamlet," Blair explained, not breaking her stride.

"Romeo died," Serena said with a look of confusion.

"Yeah, but he died for something exciting," the two laughed as Blair continued on, "and I want my Debutante Ball to be something to die for. All I get with Nate is some rosé in the back of a town car, but with the Prince, I get a security detail and a high-speed chase to the Pierre after it's over." Blair smiled at her dramatics. Sure all that sounded exciting and she knew she'd be the envy of everyone at the Ball, but at this point in Blair's life, for probably the first time, she wanted her reality instead of fantasy.

"Ooh! I can see you on the cover of "Hello!" already," Serena exclaimed as she hugged Blair's side, getting swept up in the fantasy.

Blair decided that this would be the perfect opening to share her news with Serena, "Yeah, well, try "The New York Times," She smiled as she looked at Serena, "They've chosen me for "A night out with," and I'm going to give them the most perfect night out of the year."

Serena was appropriately excited at the news, "I can't wait to read it myself on Monday, granted I know I'll get the full details of your night when we meet up for dinner that night."

Blair still couldn't believe that Serena was actually going through with this whole refusal of a Debutante Ball. I mean, sure, it was one thing to be rebellious and claim to not conform to society, but it was another thing entirely to not follow through with it. "Is your mom mad that you're not being presented?" Blair asked offhandedly as she saw in the distance the building that they were heading to.

"Well, she doesn't really have a leg to stand on since I found out she used to be my boyfriend's father's biggest fan," Serena shuddered as Blair nodded still a bit impressed with the older Van Der Woodsen's history as Serena continued on dramatically, "Ew! It sounds so gross when you say it out loud."

"Silly me. Here I actually thought you _wanted_ to go," Blair said lightly as they arrived at the door.

"Uh, I'm here with you, aren't I?" Serena said with a smile as she pulled Blair back to her side.

Blair rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yeah, only 'cause your grandmother's meeting you here."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah," Serena waved her hand in the air as the two laughed together and headed inside through the front entrance.

**xoxo**

Meanwhile, down the street at the same time, Chuck and Nate were walking from school, also on their way to dance rehearsals for Cotillion. Chuck really couldn't care less since he wasn't going with the one he wanted to go with, Blair Waldorf. Sure he put on a convincing show of encouraging her to go with the prince, but that was because he didn't see the royal as competition and knew that Blair would be thinking of him the entire night anyway. The only thing stopping him from asking to be her escort himself was that he wasn't sure if Blair was at the point where she was ready to tell everyone. Sure she told Eleanor, but telling one's parent was similar to telling a stranger off the street on the Upper East Side. The older Waldorf was supportive of them and, according to Blair, wasn't that surprised about the change in relationship between them.

Don't get Chuck wrong he was grateful that Blair felt comfortable to telling anyone, even if it was her mother, and it was because of this, Chuck didn't want to push her. Call him a coward, but he still feared that she would wise up and realize that she wanted someone else instead, someone like the guy walking beside him.

"Hey, so, uh, has Blair mentioned who's escorting her?" Nate asked Chuck, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Not knowing where this question was leading, Chuck decided to tread carefully, "Why? Are you having remorse sex fantasies about your ex?"

"What? No," Nate stated with a laugh as they crossed the street to the next block.

Chuck just looked at Nate and saw what he'd been dreading; Nate was finally noticing what he had in Blair Waldorf and was beginning the process of sniffing around to get back with her. "Don't eff with an effer, I know that look." This is just what he needed, formal prince charming finally making an effort to win his queen, and Blair had always been a romantic.

"No, man, it's just that every time I see her lately, something's different. You know, she's lighter. She's happier," Nate explained with a sigh, "She's just- less- less Blair."

Chuck smirked at Nate's words because he knew she had been all these things because of him. Chuck had to admit that it was easy for him to ease into the boyfriend role with Blair. He didn't kid himself thinking that it was realistic since they were in the dark about their relationship, but if this was even a taste of what was expected of him, he felt he could handle it. "She does have a certain glow about her, doesn't she?" Chuck mused to himself.

"You know with my dad in rehab, it's like the pressure is finally off _me_. You know, I can see Blair clearly, and it's…," Nate sighed to himself before he continued, "I don't know, man. I think I might miss her."

Chuck knew he needed to shut this down and quick, because he did _not_ need this to add on to his life. Blair Waldorf was _his._ And it's Nate's own fault for not realizing what he had when he had it. Chuck even tried to tell him how lucky he was, but Nate was too swept up in the storm that was Serena Van Der Woodsen to listen. He scoffed at Nate as they arrived at their destination, "You don't miss her, man." Chuck headed inside through the back entrance of the building, effectively ending the conversation.

**xoxo**

As Blair got into position in front of Prince Theodore to practice the opening dance all the debutantes were performing after the big announcement, she glanced to her left briefly at Chuck with a secretive smile, which he returned with no one the wiser. As lead deb, Blair was of course expected to lead the others in starting the sequence first. As she waited for it to be her turn again, Blair glanced around at the others, smiling at the sight of all the girls wearing similar types of dance outfits, while the guys were still in their school uniforms.

Even outside of school, it was obvious who ruled the Upper East Side youth and it was Blair Waldorf, and she relished every second of it. Even debs from other schools outside of Constance followed after her in style and dress! Being able to influence so many, so easily is what Blair Waldorf thrived on, but no one could say that she didn't work hard for this position.

Blair shook her head, clearing her head, as she took her turn for a turn around with Prince Theodore, putting on a happy smile only to be handed over to Nate for the next sequence. The differences between Blair's facial expressions were as obvious as night and day. She went from smiling happily in the arms of the prince, to a look of indifference while in the arms of her ex. If anyone even considered that the two were getting back together in time for the ball that alone proved that it was _not_ in the cards.

Chuck smirked as he passed by Blair, feeling a bit more secure that he didn't have anything to worry about. Blair was giving off the vibes that she was far from interested in getting back with Nate and hopefully he'll hear the message loud and clear. As Chuck danced with his partner half-heartedly, he couldn't help but imagine that she was someone else instead. Today he was going to ask her. He'd been thinking about it for a while since he first introduced Blair to the prince, but after his talk with Nathaniel on the way here, he figured what did he have to lose? Worst case scenario she'd say that she wasn't ready to go public, but at least it would open the door for them to start talking about when it was going to happen.

He'd been listening to her plan meticulously over this event about how her mother had her dress custom made for it and she wouldn't even let him see it. Unbeknownst to her though, Eleanor had already sent Chuck a picture of the fabric, assuming that he would be Blair's escort. Through all her musings, Chuck had to admit that he envisioned himself by her side as she was crowned the belle of the ball and secured her spot as ruling the Upper East Side and he also had to admit that he saw him ruling right along beside her. Besides, every queen needed her king, and no one was more of a match for Blair Waldorf than Chuck Bass.

As the song ended for rehearsals, Chuck gave the signal over to Blair to confirm that they were still meeting up afterwards at her place as usual. With all the things needing done for Cotillion, they had to work even harder to be able to spend any alone time together, so the couple usually met after dance rehearsals and enjoyed each other for a couple of hours before Blair had to rush off and do something else as required in her duties as lead deb.

Blair smiled over at her boyfriend as she acknowledged the signal. He made rehearsals go by extremely slow because all Blair Waldorf wanted to do was dance in his arms and hide away in a dark corner with him. Unfortunately he wasn't her escort so it would be far from appropriate. She mentally sighed, if only he'd ask her! It wasn't too late for her to cancel on the prince and make a few alterations to her plan. She originally started planning for this a few weeks ago with Chuck in mind anyway.

After the instructor declared the rehearsal over, Blair looked around for Serena, finding her with the Humphreys. Blair settled for giving her a wave from a distance before heading out to go home. Just because she went Brooklyn for a couple of hours didn't mean that she didn't still hold a grudge against Jenny Humphrey. The last thing Blair did was waste her time on people and that's what she did with the freshman. Call her petty for choosing to not associate with the young blonde, but think about it.

If it was Jenny's first offense, Blair would have been more than fine with letting it pass, but it was Jenny's third strike in a matter of a few days! She disobeyed Blair and secretly came to Blair's masquerade ball, showing a lack of complete respect, broke that bracelet that Blair ended up having to pay to get it fixed because it was under her name, and then she chose to be the messenger of bad news. Blair guessed she could have told everyone at school what she knew, but instead she did the honorable thing and told Blair herself.

Blair paused as she walked, taking in her thought process. When she thought about it, Jenny actually did her a favor. If she didn't know about what Nate had done at her ball, she'd most likely still be with him. God knew he wasn't going to tell her himself anytime soon. And she wouldn't have embraced her feelings for Chuck and wouldn't be as happy as she was now… Blair smiled to herself as she continued on with her walk making a decision. She'd begrudgingly give Jenny an opportunity to be publicly forgiven. It wasn't as if she was going to actively look for the opportunity, but if it presented itself she'd take it.

Blair smiled at her doorman as he held the door open for her and headed inside her building, hoping that Chuck was already upstairs instead of being detained by Nate. When the elevator let her out at her apartment, Blair didn't even have to ask Dorota if she had a visitor because Dorota was already smirking at her secretively and motioning up to her bedroom. Yes, Dorota was made aware of hers and Chuck's budding relationship and at first the polish maid was suspicious of him, but she eventually came around after stalking him on Gossip Girl and witnessed the introduction of him to Eleanor. Blair realized after Chuck left that night that the real clincher for Dorota's approval was that her charge was happy. After that, Dorota was more than able to cut the strings and let the couple have their time alone.

Blair beamed when she walked into her bedroom to find her boyfriend sitting on her bed, waiting for her. She smirked at him as she kicked off her shoes and pushed them to the side of the room, watching him as he stood up and slowly walked towards her, "Hello, Bass."

"Waldorf," he replied as he gripped her hips and jerked her up against him the way she like it. Blair bit her bottom lip playfully as she slowly slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, sliding her hands up into his hair the way she knew _he_ liked it.

Chuck groaned as he leaned towards her, kissing her lips slowly, "Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me to watch you these last few days, dressed like this," he kissed her again before continuing, "And unable to do anything about it?"

Blair tilted her head to the side and kissed his lips, making a point of moving her hips so her pelvis brushed against his, feeling his hardness. She couldn't stop the throaty laugh as he hissed in response, whispering against his lips, "I think I have an idea of how _hard_ it is for you. Why do you think I purposely come back here to change before class?"

Almost as if he could stand her teasing no longer, Chuck took Blair's lips with his own hungrily as he began to back up towards the bed, her moans of pleasure his only encouragement as he sat down. With skill and ease, Blair followed after him, straddling his lap on her bed, having no desire to break their kiss anytime soon. Blair let out a squeal and laughed as Chuck flipped her over onto the bed, effectively positioning himself in between her legs as he began kissing down her jawline and down to her delectable neck, just underneath her ear where, he learned very early on, drove her wild. This time was no different as she pulled him even closer against her as he ran his hand up and down her thigh after hitching her leg over his hip.

Blair turned her head and took Chuck's lips back with hers as she began working on getting rid of his tie and at least a few other items of clothing. Chuck Bass had a gift of getting Blair from zero to sixty in less than five seconds and she loved every second of it. It was because of his effect on her and her obvious effect on him that seemed to have Blair in a constant state full of confidence. It was similar to when she was on stage at Victrola those short month ago, with Chuck she felt beautiful, powerful, and sexy all at once and, despite his former reputation, he made her feel that she was the only one he could see or want.

"You looked pretty hot on Princess Theodore's arm today," Chuck whispered against her lips, smirking as she ran her hand down his face.

"Oh is that what I am to you? Just an accessory?" Blair teased back with a smile.

Chuck grinned as he replied, "Next to him, yes," he rolled over, taking her with him, as Blair found herself straddling him again. He smiled up at her as she easily gained her balance, placing her hands on his chest as he continued, "On me you'd be so much more."

Blair tucked her hair behind her ear as she shifted her body against him purposely with an innocent smile at the sound of his groan, "Yes, well, I can't be _on_ you, remember? Because you're not ready to tell Nate yet, therefore not ready to tell anyone yet." Blair leaned over him and kissed him hungrily before sitting back up.

Chuck, who was having none of that, followed after her, going back to her sensitive spot on her neck as she continued talking, "But you'd have to learn how to behave yourself first." Blair let out a laugh as he nibbled along her neck.

The sound of her laughter, Chuck smiled, "Behave myself?" He asked, only pausing briefly in his ministrations to ask before moving along to the rest of her delectable neck.

"Yes, behave yourself," Blair smiled as she tilted her head back, exposing more of herself for him, "This right now, is _far_ from appropriate behavior."

"And yet you love every second of it, admit it, Waldof," Chuck smirked as he nipped playfully at her chin as he ran his hands over her delicious curves.

Before Blair could respond she heard the chiming of the bell of her elevator, gripping Chuck's hair she glanced towards her door, figuring that Dorota would get rid of whoever it was and was about to go back to kissing her boyfriend when said Polish maid called up, "Miss Blair, Mr. Nate for you."

That sentence cause Blair to look back towards the door in confusion as Chuck fell back onto the bed with an irritated sigh. Blair looked down at her boyfriend as he laid there in resignation and sighed herself. This could not be good.

**xoxo**

After assuring Chuck that she'd be right back and that he was not allowed to move from his spot on the bed, Blair slipped on her ballet flats and headed downstairs, wanting to just hear what Nate had to say and get rid of him. She knew that out of everyone on the Upper East Side, Chuck was a bit insecure when it came to her ex-boyfriend. She assumed it, according to their talk at her birthday party, stemmed from when she spent the year telling Chuck why she couldn't break up with Nate after she found out he cheated on her with her best friend. Looking back on it, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she did break up with him then. Would she have ended up with Chuck like she did this time? Or would Blair and Chuck even have had the opportunity to get to know each other and become as close as they were before they even became a couple? Blair would never know, all she knew was that she was happy and she didn't regret her decision that night.

Blair sighed as she reached the bottom of her staircase and asked bluntly, "What are you doing here, Nate?"

"Well, I, um…Look, you know, after rehearsal, I just, uh, I couldn't stop thinking about you," Nate admitted as he stood there in Blair's foyer with his arms crossed. Blair pressed her lips together and felt her stomach drop at this development in her love life. Of course he would pull this.

"I mean," Nate continued on, "The ball's something we've talked about doing together since we were, like, ten years old, and I've given you every reason to hate me."

"True," Blair stated as she shifted her weight, crossing her arms, choosing to just let this conversation happen to its full completion so she could just get this over with and nip it in the bud, "Keep going."

"And the Prince- He's, uh, you know, he's a great dancer and all," Nate stated with a scoff before he continued on with a charming smile, "But is there any chance you'd go with me instead, for old times' sake?"

"Nate, after what you pulled on my birthday among other things, the only thing we should be doing together is moving on," Blair said firmly without any sign of hesitation.

"Yeah, I know," Nate nodded softly before chuckling to himself as he looked down at his crossed arms, "Look, I haven't worn this sweater in, like, forever, and I, uh, I just pulled it out today, and I found this." He then proceeded to reveal to Blair the heart pin with a flower engraving found inside of the sleeve.

Blair sucked in a breath as she realized what it was. She didn't even recognize the sweater she gave him. She felt nostalgic as she mused out loud, "It's my pin. I sewed it there so you'd always have my heart on your sleeve."

Nate chuckled with a soft, "I know." Blair smiled at the memory before another one came to her, several in fact. They were all similar in context; it was of Blair constantly asking Nate to wear the sweater for her on several of their important dates and him always forgetting. After a while, Blair assumed he just lost it and stopped asking.

Blair took a deep breath as she looked up the stairs, seeing a shadow lurking and immediately knew it was Chuck. Not at all surprised, she looked back at Nate, the nostalgic feeling disappearing as quickly as it came. Both of the memories effectively reminding her of her reasons why she broke up with him and why she couldn't go back to a relationship that she constantly gave while feeling so insecure and unsure of them, while he continued to take, giving little in return.

Nate frowned as if he came to a realization, "Yeah, I figured you might need it back or something, if…"

Blair nodded with a forced smile, "Thank you, um, I just need the pin, you can keep the sweater." Blair shrugged it off as lifted her hand up, waiting for him to give her property back. Nate looked disappointed as he broke the thread, holding the pin in place and placed it in Blair's open hand. As Blair felt the weight of the pin in her hand, she came across a gift idea for Chuck for Christmas and put the thought away for later.

"Honestly, Nate, I understand that we have had some great times. I thought you the love of my life, but that time has passed and I'd really like for us to be friends," Blair said carefully, hoping to get through to him.

At the sight of his nodding in understanding, Blair got another brilliant idea to make sure that Nate knew she meant her words, "Besides, I'm seeing someone."

Nate frowned in confusion, "You mean the prince?"

Blair shook her head as she clarified, "No, actually, it's someone else. We're still in the beginning stages of our relationship, and because it's still so new, we aren't ready to tell everyone yet. But if I were to go with anyone other than the prince, it would be him."

"What, so, he won't take you to Cotillion himself? Is he ashamed of you or something? Wanting to keep this "relationship" a secret?" Nate asked boldly.

Blair felt her irritation sprout up, "No, he's not ashamed of me or us, we decided together that we wanted to just enjoy getting to know each other without the scrutiny of our peers." Blair explained pointedly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things that I need to get done. You know your way out." Blair turned and jogged back up the stairs from whence she came without a look back, vaguely hearing the bell of the elevator go off as Nate left her apartment.

**xoxo**

How dare he insinuate such a thing! Blair was fuming at how Nate was trying to manipulate her emotions, first with the pin and then attempting to play on her insecurities of not being good enough. Blair let out a forceful sigh as she walked right pass her boyfriend, who was still standing in the hallway, not stopping until she reached her waste basket in her bedroom and threw the heart pin that was still in her hand inside of it. Feeling as if a huge weight has been lifted, Blair turned towards Chuck as he slowly walked into the room, staring at her.

"I thought I told you not to move from that spot, Bass," Blair pointed towards the bed feeling a smile creep onto her face.

"Were you serious, downstairs?" Chuck asked her, not beating around the bush.

"Yes I was," Blair stated firmly, "But which part are you referring to?"

Chuck smirked at her as he slowly walked towards her, "The part that if you were going to go with anyone other than the prince it would be your new guy…"

Blair felt her smile grow at his words and answered his question with a question, "What do you think?"

Chuck grinned as he wrapped his arms around Blair's waist and pulled her close, "I think that, if that's how you feel, Waldorf, I'd love to be your escort to Cotillion on Sunday."

"Depends, are you asking me because Nate asked me first?" Blair asked him hesitantly.

"No."

"Are you asking me because Nate's words about us made you feel guilty?" Blair asked.

"No, in fact, I was already going to ask you _before_ Nathaniel arrived. I've been thinking about it for a while now," Chuck explained, not removing his gaze from hers.

Blair leaned up and kissed his lips softly before whispering, "Then I would love for you to be my escort to Cotillion."

Chuck grins as he rests his forehead against Blair's and runs his nose along hers gently with a sigh. Blair held onto him tightly before asking another question, "You know what this means, right? This will be us telling everyone that we're together, are you sure you're ready for that?"

Chuck opened his eyes and answered her question with a question of his own, "Are you?"

Blair nodded softly, "More than, but I'm asking you. I don't want what I had with Nate where I pushed him to do things he wasn't ready for. I want us to be different, better even."

Chuck lifted his head and took a deep breath, "I'm ready, and I'll tell Nate before the ball."

Blair beamed happily before taking his lips with hers, which he happily returned as Blair whispered to him, "You know…since we're coming out of the proverbial darkness, we won't get to sneak around nearly as much as we do now…"

Chuck smirked as he lifted his head, "You know what? You're right. We better take advantage of this now while we still can, Waldorf," with those words he lifted her up into his arms.

Blair instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her over to the bed, laughing softly, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Bass."

**xoxo**

It was two days before Cotillion and Blair was stressed out to the max with all of the things she needed done to prepare for the event. Fortunately for Chuck, Blair still made it a priority to spend some time with him each day. Everything was set for Chuck to be Blair's escort; the prince was very understanding and didn't put up even a small amount of a fight about being dropped a week before the event. Chuck considered the royal even more of an imbecile than he originally thought. But his idiocy was Chuck's gain and he didn't need to worry about that small stone in his path.

With the ball only a couple of days away, he still needed to find a way to break the news to Nathaniel about him and Blair. No matter how many opportunities he has had alone with his best friend the words refused to come to him. He guessed that no matter what happened, Nate would still be angry with him and it would cause a rift in their friendship, but Chuck wasn't ready to go through that just yet. The rest of society finding out about his relationship he was all for, but telling his best friend, was considerably harder for Chuck.

He could tell how nervous Blair got closer to the big day with Nate still none the wiser about the couple. She still continued to give Chuck a chance to back out if he wasn't ready, but the thing was that Chuck was more than ready to go public. But for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to tell Nate. It kind of felt like a betrayal of their friendship for having the nerve to pursue and date Nate's ex, even though this wasn't some flight of fancy. He was truly serious about his relationship with Blair.

As Chuck looked across the room in his suite he smiled at the woman in question as she looked him over. "Very nice, Bass, but I can't say that I'm surprised," Blair smirked as the tailor packed up his stuff to leave and Blair walked over to him. Leave it to Chuck Bass to be able to get a highly acclaimed tailor to make a house call during one of his busiest times of the year.

Chuck smiled and pulled Blair towards him with a lingering kiss, but she wouldn't let him take it much further before she stepped back,"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm due to meet with Nate for his own fitting. He wanted to apologize for the other day and take me to lunch today after his fitting, and instead of him going out of his way to pick me up, I said that I'd meet him at the shop and we'd go from there."

Chuck frowned, feeling a bit put out that Nate was taking her away from him much too soon then he'd like. Blair saw the frown and took his hand in hers gently, "Hey. Didn't you mention that you were meeting him later on today anyway? You can tell him about us and after that we don't have to worry about his advances anymore."

Chuck nodded softly, knowing that she was right, but still having no idea how he was going to do this. Under normal circumstances Chuck would have asked Blair for her advice, but he didn't want to come off as anything less than what she needed. Let alone that he wanted her to think him weak because he needed his girlfriend to help him break the news to his best friend. Chuck took this as an opportunity to show that he was worthy of being her partner and to stand by her side all the way, including at the ball on Sunday.

"I'll tell him today so there's plenty of time for him to cool off before the ball," Chuck explained.

Blair smiled at the plan, "Good. I don't want a scene made at my Cotillion, it's our big day and all eyes should be on us and thoughts should be about how radiant and fabulously perfect we look together. Nothing more."

Chuck grinned and kissed her again, this time Blair didn't pull away until after twenty minutes of heavily kissing and touching that Chuck started to take things a bit further in regards to clothes. When Blair checked her watch for the time she gasped and quickly gathered her things to leave, hating that she was now running late, but also loving the reason why. With a quick kiss goodbye, Blair was out the door, haling a cab to get to where Nate was supposed to get his tailoring done.

While sitting in the cab as Blair had it race to her destination Blair's phone ranged. "Hello?" She answered politely. It turned out it was her mother; Eleanor was on her way to the airport as she spoke and explained quickly that she needed Blair to be the hostess for tea in honor of Serena's grandmother. Realizing that she would have to cancel her lunch plans with Nate, Blair agreed without a fight. Frankly, Blair wasn't looking forward to having lunch with her ex any more than Chuck was. She was too worried that someone would see them and draw the wrong conclusion.

As Blair climbed out of the car and headed inside the store she sent a text to Chuck: **I'm sure you won't be too heartbroken that I'm going to have to cancel on Nate for lunch. Mother is jetting off to Paris and needs me to host a tea and luncheon for Serena's grandmother this afternoon.**

After hitting send, Blair smiled to herself before rounding the corner and walked quickly through an open door, where she saw Nate getting fitted. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry," Blair apologized as she finally arrived, "My cappuccino was decaf, and I couldn't find my phone. It took forever to get a cab."

Blair figured that was an adequate excuse for why she was late to Nate. But if it were anyone else like Chuck, Serena, or Eleanor, Blair would have had to come up with a more elaborate story. With Nate, less was always best.

"But you live up the street," Nate pointed out with a smile as Blair hopped up onto the window seat, setting her purse down.

"I wasn't home," Blair explained as her phone went off. Blair quickly opened it and checked the message, smiling after realizing that it was from Chuck: **I'm not going to lie, I'm ecstatic. Are you with him right now?**

As Blair sent a response she vaguely heard Nate tell her about his date for the ball, and how his mother roped him into taking a family friend and insisted on them going to dessert after. Fortunately for Blair she heard him when he mentioned that maybe Blair and Prince Theodore could join them after the ball for dessert and that Nate was thinking of going to the Modern since Nate knew it was her favorite. Blair honestly didn't understand what Nate was thinking, and before she could even think of a response she was wrapped back up into her text conversation with Chuck about something that was particularly dirty that he planned to perform after the ball.

Nate's loud, "Blair," brought Blair back to the matter at hand, giving Nate her full attention after checking the time on her phone.

Realizing that she really needed to head home to help Dorota prepare for the guests, Blair decided to just be honest as she slid off of the window seat, "Oh, um, I don't think that's a good idea. Besides I'm not going to Cotillion with Prince Theodore, I'm going with the new guy I was telling you about the other day. We've agreed that it's time that we tell everyone." Blair's phone once again goes off, causing Blair to accidentally drop it onto the ground as she took in Nate's shocked face at the new development of Blair's love life.

"Oh, well I'm glad that's worked out for you…," Nate said softly as he walked over towards her to pick up her phone, "Who's texting you so much?" Nate asked Blair, obviously still in shock as he hands it back to her as it goes off again.

Blair quickly took the phone and went with the obvious choice, lying, "Serena. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to, uh, cancel our lunch plans. Uh, I gotta go back to my house. My mom was supposed to throw this tea for Serena's grandmother, and she had to jet to Paris at the last minute, so it's all on me."

Blair sighed with a smile as she made her way past Nate to leave after his nod of understanding. "Okay, hey, uh, I'll stop by and help you out," Nate offered as he turned Blair back to him.

Blair smiled at the fact that he offered, a first in their entire time together that he took an interest in something like this, "It's all right. I got it. Thanks." With a light pat on his chest, Blair turned and headed out the door that she walked through not ten minutes earlier.

As she reached the door, she heard Nate chuckle as he asked, "Who are you, and what did you do with Blair Waldorf?"

Blair turned with a smirk, choosing to not answer that question as she looked him over and took a deep breath before stating, "Not bad, Archibald. I almost forgot how handsome you are." With one more look at his face Blair turned and made her way out without another word, not even interested in looking back to see the look on his face.

**Spotted: Nate Archibald learning you don't know a good thing till it's gone and found someone else**

**xoxo**

A few hours later, the tea at Blair's apartment was in full swing. Cece was in her element as she caught up with the other prominent members of society. While Blair was in her own, mingling with her peers about the upcoming ball and how everything was going by way of preparations. Never one to show the world her problems, Blair chose to just sit back and offer her opinion and suggestions to the other girls on their own.

Imagine Blair's surprise when none other than Carter Baizen walked into Blair's home only to be greeted warmly by Cece. Blair remembered what Carter did to both Nate and Chuck and under normal circumstances wouldn't have even let him in her building, let alone in her home, but since it turned out he was actually invited by the guest of honor, Blair had to take on a new tactic. She watched him carefully from across the room, hoping that he wasn't here to stir up trouble again. Reflecting on what Chuck told her, Carter looked much more cleaned up then he did when he was last in the Upper East Side. _"Looks like someone was brought back into the fold,"_ Blair thought silently as Carter put on the persona that was expected in his breeding and upbringing.

Blair was distracted by her watching by a Junior asking for her help on how she should wear her hair for her debut, to which Blair quickly gave the girl a tip. Blair realized as the girl walked away with a large smile and a thanks that she had a soft spot when it came Cotillion time. Under normal circumstances she would have berated the girl for even coming up to her without permission, but since this event was such a big deal to all of the junior class, not to mention that everything was going well in Blair's personal life, she felt that she could afford to be a bit indulgent to the masses.

After shrugging off her contemplation she looked towards the entry way at the sound of the elevator bell going off and spied Serena and Humphrey talking with Cece and Carter. Knowing that the last thing Serena needed was her boyfriend to look bad in front of her grandmother, Blair made her way over. She hid the look of disgust at what Humphrey was wearing; it was like he had _no_ fashion tastes at all! Blair forced a polite smile as she made her presence known, "There you are. Are you ready for tea?"

Blair smiled as Serena sent her a look of thanks for the rescue as everyone took their seats in the sitting room, keeping it formal and yet casual at the same time. Blair took a seat beside Carter on the chaise lounge along with Kati and Iz beside her. Carter sat on a regular chair across from Cece; beside him was Lily, followed by Serena and Humphrey as Dorota stood by to make sure everything ran smoothly while the rest of the party mingled with each other standing or finding a seat in the dining room.

Cece got one of the maids to refill her drink as everyone got settled and immediately sang her praises, "Carter, it's such a pleasure to have you back with us. True gentlemen are a rare breed."

Blair rolled her eyes to herself at that comment as she lifted her cup asking, "So it _is_ true that you're back?"

Carter didn't get to answer as Humphrey asked his own question, "Back? Um, where were you?"

Blair took a sip of her tea as Kati answered, "Oh, where _wasn't_ he? He disowned his parents and took off around the world."

"Everyone was talking about it," Iz added excitedly, "Gossip Girl even had a dedicated Carter Baizen map on "spotted."

Dan obviously didn't see the appeal Carter had on the girls in their school and patronized Iz about the map as he picked up his own cup. Blair swore that for a smart guy, Humphrey could be really dense when it came to important matters.

"In all honesty, I _did_ go a little out of bounds," Carter explained as he sat his cup down with the saucer with a light laugh with Cece across from him, "I'm just grateful my parents are giving me a second chance."

"Carter saw the error of his wayward ways, and he rose like a phoenix from the ashes, Serena," Cece romanticized with a smile.

Blair shared a smile with her minions as Serena nodded placating Cece, "Yes, I see that, Grandma."

"I mean, they weren't _all_ errors, but…" Carter started and finished with a light wink at Serena. It was obvious to the teens in the room that Carter had his sights on the blonde and Humphrey was just sitting back looking bewildered as to what was going on like some lost child before taking Serena's hand in his.

"Well, your mother did tell me that you got into a bit of a- ahem- a scrape in Dubai," Lily mentioned carefully as she took a bite of her slice of cake.

"Oh, I love Dubai. Did you stay at the Burj Al Arab?" Blair asked politely with a smile, keeping her cards close to her chest as she casually gathered information.

"No, I stayed on Palm Island," Carter said lightly.

"I think Dubai is overrated," Serena spoke as she ate a scone. Blair could see that Cece was enjoying the conversation that was occurring between her granddaughter and Carter and wouldn't be surprised if she tried to push the two together no matter the fact that Serena had a boyfriend already.

"You know what isn't though?" Carter asked as he sat forward, resting his forearms on his knees, "The, uh, Prince's crown Bombardier. And I also went pheasant hunting with the Sheikh while I was there."

Blair listened to the conversation going on around her politely, not missing when Humphrey got up to go the bathroom after being extremely quiet during the conversation. Blair figured with his background and lack of funds he couldn't contribute much. Feeling a twinge of pity for the Brooklynite, Blair stood as the group dispersed and motioned Serena to the side to talk. "So, how's Cece liking, Dan?"

Serena smiled happily, "She seems to like him, although I think she's a bit sad that he won't be able to be my escort on Sunday." Blair found that very hard to believe, but tactfully chose to keep her mouth shut on the matter.

"He seemed a bit quiet during tea, why don't you go find him? He seemed as if he had something on his mind," Blair encouraged. Serena beamed and went off in search of him. Blair release a sigh before spotting Carter again as he took off his jacket and set it down before crossing the room to speak with someone else. Blair casually went over to the couch and picked up the jacket and handed it off to Dorota to be stored, knowing guys the way Blair did, she knew Carter would forget about it and have to return for it. Which was exactly what she wanted; it was time for her and Carter to have a little chat in private.

**xoxo**

While the tea party continued on at Blair's place, Chuck was having a very hard conversation with Nate at the Palace. Nate had just arrived to hang out for a bit and relax, but it looked like that was off the table and turned to what was normally Chuck's favorite subject, Blair Waldorf. Nate quickly explained to Chuck what had been going on since a few days ago after their talk on their way to dance rehearsals. Chuck made a point to keep his face blank as Nate went on about Blair's new boyfriend.

"I just don't get it. I wore her favorite sweater on me with her heart pin on the sleeve, I even suggested that we go as just friends and she then mentions that she has a new guy out of nowhere. I thought I had a chance to persuade her to forget about him if he wasn't even taking her to the ball, but it turns out that he is."

Chuck had never been happier that he took the initiative to ask for Blair to allow him to be her escort, because God only knew what Nate would have done if he thought that this supposed "new guy" wasn't taking her instead of the prince. He sighed as he leaned against the doorway, "Like the book says, she's just not that into you."

Nate turned to him, looking almost desperate "I have to find out who this guy is. It's killing me. You guys are still pretty close, aren't you?"

The fact that he asked, showed that Chuck and Blair were doing a good job at keeping their relationship a secret; then again, Nate wasn't the most observant one of the bunch. Chuck knew that this was his opportunity to tell Nate about his and Blair's relationship but for some reason all Chuck could say was, "Yeah."

"Could you find out who she's seeing?" Nate asked as he rested his hand on Chuck's shoulder.

The hand felt like a large weight on Chuck as he continued to fail in finding the words he needed to say, "Me?"

"Yes. Come on, man. Who better?" Nate said, purposely stroking Chuck's ego.

Figuring that the time had passed and he'll just play this out to see where it goes, Chuck turned towards Nate with a raised finger, "Who better, indeed." Blair was going to kill him when she finds out that Chuck couldn't go through with it.

**A/N: So what do you think B's plan is going to be involving Carter? How's she going to take it when C breaks the news that he didn't tell N? What did you think of my slight citrus?! I divided this episode into two chapters because this alone was about 15 pages at about 8k words and that was just about halfway through and I felt myself losing momentum. Personally I love how I've developed this powerful Blair Waldorf who sees through Nate's manipulations and is following through on her resolution to herself. I always felt that B was her strongest when she was with C because she didn't have to put on a mask with him. Next chapter is everyone's debut including our beloved Chair's…or is it? ;) Love you all and I'll see you next week!**

**I love you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cotillion episode part 2

**Chapter 19**

"Thanks so much for your time Miss Waldorf. I guess I'll see you and the Prince later tonight," Mr. Mayberry from the New York Times said politely as him and Blair stood in the foyer.

Blair beamed excitedly at how well the interview went that she almost missed his parting comment, but was quick to correct him, "Uh, actually, I'm not going with the Prince anymore. I'm going with my new boyfriend. We're sort of making our own debut."

"Ah," Mr. Mayberry replied before asking, "Is it by any chance Nate Archibald? I've heard that you two used to be an item, is it possible that there has been a rekindling of the relationship?"

Blair shook her head with a smile, "I'm afraid not, Nate was a great boyfriend and a perfect gentleman, but he and I are just friends."

Blair didn't even hear the sound of her elevator door opening as she spoke with Mr. Mayberry and didn't even know that they had an audience until it was too late. Chuck was already making his introductions to the interviewer, "Chuck Bass."

Mr. Mayberry took the introduction in stride and shook Chuck's hand as he introduced himself, "Hi. John Mayberry. New York Times."

Blair forced herself to keep smiling as she glanced back and forth at the two of them while she internally freaked out about what Chuck could possibly be doing here. She wasn't due to see him until tonight; they had made the plan to arrive separately to give the added shock effect of walking down the stairs together after being introduced into society.

"I'd just like to say how proud I am of Miss Waldorf and her loyalty to Mr. Archibald," Chuck stated as he pulled Blair into his side while Blair made sure to keep her smile intact, wondering where this was going, "Even though he ruined her 17th birthday and slept with-"

By that time Blair had had enough and just to shut him up she casually dug the heel of her shoe into his foot, effectively cutting him off as she smiled at Mr. Mayberry offering her hand, "Thank you. That was great, right?"

Mr. Mayberry smiled as he shook Blair's hand with a, "Take care" and walked pass the couple to get to the elevator.

Blair smiled after him as she stepped away from Chuck with a polite wave, "All right. Have a good one."

As the door closed behind the reporter, Blair dropped her smile and glared at Chuck, "What was that?"

"I should ask you the same question," Chuck said angrily, "Perfect Gentleman? That broken record was a hit last year. You and I both know he is far from that image."

Blair glared at him as the pieces fell into place, "You almost made a fool of me in front of the New York Times just because you're jealous of Nate's reputation? Chuck, he _is_ a gentleman, he would never cause a scene unlike you just now."

"Never gets your blood going either does he?" Chuck asked softly as he leaned towards her. If Blair wasn't so angry she would have simply rolled her eyes and smiled at him, but this was serious and she just shook her head at him softly.

"I don't know what else I can do to prove to you that I want to be with you, not him. I am _your_ girlfriend and come tonight everyone on the Upper East Side will know it," Blair sighed, feeling tired and almost wishing she could skip over tonight and it just be tomorrow already and everyone would know about them. But all she could do was hope that after tonight Chuck would feel secure with them and stop this petty jealousy he had against Nate.

After her checking her watch to look at the time, Blair knew that she didn't have much time left before her next guest arrives, crossing her arms as she looked at Chuck, "Look I think you should go. Carter Baizen is on his way here right now."

Chuck frowned in confusion and a little bit of fear at leaving Blair alone with the guy, "What? What the hell are you doing with Carter Baizen?"

"He left his jacket here yesterday," Blair shrugged innocently, "and I'd rather you be gone when he got here. There have been enough scenes for today."

Before Blair turned away she leaned towards him and kissed his lips softly, "I'll see you tonight." At his nod she turned and headed to the other room to retrieve the jacket, glancing over her shoulder at her boyfriend as he got in the elevator to leave. She didn't realize until while she was waiting for Carter to arrive that she didn't ever find out why Chuck was at her penthouse to begin with.

**xoxo**

Before Blair could call Chuck to find out the reason for his visit, not wanting to wait until tonight, she heard her elevator door open again revealing her next visitor was being very prompt. Blair sighed and stood up from her seat in the sitting room just off the foyer, figuring she'd call Chuck after Carter left, knowing he would worry over her now that he knew who she was entertaining.

"Carter," Blair said in greeting.

"Blair, thank you for holding my jacket for me, I can't believe I left it behind," Carter said politely as he reached for it on the couch.

"Cut the crap, Carter. I think we both know that you didn't leave it here by accident, we both know I didn't hold it out of politeness, and finally we both know we need to have a little talk," Blair stated bluntly, adding a sweet smile as she motioned for him to take a seat as if it were merely a request instead of a command.

Carter sighed as the two sat down, "You're right. I figure that you know about the last time I was in town?" he asked, not expecting an answer, but Blair nodded anyway, "Even though you weren't there I'm not stupid or naïve to think that you don't have some pull with those two. I want to make an amends. What I did to them was stupid and I was desperate…and too proud to come home with my tail between my legs."

Blair pressed her lips together as she took on this surprising turn of events, "Carter Baizen is actually apologizing?"

Carter smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I don't expect you take it at face value. I know how our world works, whatever you need me to do to show you I'm sincere, I'll do without question."

Blair raised her eyebrow, intrigued, "Anything?"

"Anything," Carter confirmed, obviously showing his unease at what he was agreeing to.

"Okay. But first, we both know it's not me you have to apologize to. It's them. Especially my boyfriend," Blair explained as she tilted her head to the side at him.

"I plan to apologize to Nate; I was hoping that he would be at your tea earlier so I could do it without a scene being made, but-," Carter started to explain only to be interrupted.

"Actually, Nate and I are no longer together, I was referring to Chuck," Blair corrected, smiling to herself as she just told someone else about her relationship status. The more people she told, the more right it felt, even though the two did just have a fight, she wouldn't trade him for anyone else.

To say Carter was shocked was an understatement and for a moment he just sat there in Blair's sitting room as he absorbed this new information, "Really? That's…unexpected, but I don't know why that surprises me. He's a lucky guy."

Blair smirked at him as he bestowed the compliment, "Thank you. Do you still have the ball and watch?"

Carter nodded as he looked away, "Yeah."

"I think it's only right that you return those items to their original owner, don't you? If you're serious about making all of this right…" Blair hinted lightly.

Carter appeared to have no problem with that request, "I'll do it tonight, Serena asked me to be her escort for the ball and I know they'll both be there so I'll make my apologies and return the items to Chuck."

Blair nodded appeased, not sure if she trusted Carter after all that he did in the past, but figuring that at least she tried to return what Chuck held so dear back to him. As the two stood up from their seats, figuring that all was said that needed to be and not wishing to linger any longer than necessary with the events ahead for the night, Blair led Carter to the door, making sure he had his jacket.

"Thanks for stopping by, I'm glad we could have this talk," Blair smiled politely as they waited for the elevator to return.

Carter nodded with a smirk, "I hope that after tonight we call can start over with a clean slate. You and I both know it's better to have both you and Chuck as allies rather than enemies. I wish you luck with him, like I said earlier, he's one lucky guy."

Blair smiled as the elevator arrived and Carter took his leave of her with a playful wink, causing Blair to roll her eyes, "Goodbye, Carter." Blair turned away as the doors shut and went up to her room to prepare to get ready for her big night. As she went into her closet she heard her phone going off in her bedroom, indicating that she had a message. Hoping that it was Chuck, Blair went and picked it up. Disappointed that it was just a Gossip Girl blast, she went ahead and read it. It was a spotted of Carter leaving her building. Blair was just grateful that she had already told Chuck about her visitor before he came, otherwise Blair was sure that there would have been a very angry phone call.

**xoxo**

Chuck was outside of the Palace hotel taking a smoke when Nate approached him. Obviously having received the Gossip Girl blast from a few hours ago, Nate looked upset. Chuck had to admit that Gossip Girl did him a favor with posting that photo, and so did the photographer. After his fight with Blair, Chuck lingered in the lobby until after Carter left and went out the back entrance after the Gossip blast, not wanted to risk being seen.

He originally went over to Blair's to tell her the bad news that he still hadn't told Nate about their budding new relationship and he knew he was running out of time if he hoped to avoid a scene later. Maybe Blair was right; maybe Nate wouldn't make a scene when he found out and he just wouldn't talk to him for a while afterwards. Chuck didn't like that possibility of losing his best friend though. In fact that was the whole point of keeping him and Blair a secret was so he wouldn't lose his friendship with Nate.

"Carter Baizen's dating Blair?" Nate stated as if to confirm it from Chuck, by this point Chuck didn't even know how to get out of this mess and just tell Nate the truth.

"He's got everyone fooled. Blair thinks he's reformed. He's obviously just toying with her to get at you," Chuck stated as he looked around the courtyard in his tux.

"Yeah, well, it's working," Nate stated as he shut off his phone.

Chuck started musing to himself out loud, "We just need to wait until we can get him in a public place, where everyone who thinks he's changed can see the truth," Chuck nodded to himself. After everything Carter did to him, he had no problems throwing him under the bus at this point. "And we can get him back for everything he's done to you."

Nate looked over at him with a nod as Chuck added, "And everything he's doing to Blair."

"Yeah, when's that going to happen, huh?" Nate asked obviously all for the idea.

Chuck honestly didn't know, but unlike Nate he had patience. As Chuck glanced over his shoulder offhandedly, he found himself smirking as he saw who'd just arrived at his hotel dressed in a tux, none other than Carter Baizen himself, "I have a feeling it may be sooner than you think."

Of course Nate was oblivious to what Chuck could mean by that statement and Chuck just took it in stride as he led the way inside where the escorts are supposed to be before the announcements were made. Chuck was just thankful that they guys were separated from the girls so Blair wouldn't know until after her big debut what he had done, or _hadn't_ done in this case.

**xoxo**

In the girl's room, Blair was posing with her minions and Serena for a picture for society news on page six with a smile on her face. When the photographer walked away, Blair snatched her dress away from one of the volunteers for the event who was holding Blair's dress up completely wrong and was on the verge of damaging the garment. Blair was getting so nervous about her big night that all of her previous softness was none existent as she snapped, "If you don't pull it together, I'll go Naomi Campbell on you."

Blair sighed as she worked on fixing her dress so it laid properly as Serena did her best to calm her down and brush back Blair's hair as the volunteer scampered away. Blair release a sigh, again just wanting the night to be over already as Serena spoke, "Maybe Jenny can help you."

Blair frowned and looked briefly at the freshman and looked back at Serena with a firm, "No, I'm fine. Thank you." As Kati worked on fixing Blair's bow on her shoulder and made sure that Blair's Erickson Beamon necklace hung straight. Blair wore it specifically for Chuck on their big night coming out of the shadows.

Blair looked off into the distance as she saw Carter come towards them with a bag in his hand as Jenny was asking a question about Serena's presentation statement. Blair frowned as Carter walked up to them, wandering what he was up to.

"Hey, beautiful. What's wrong?" Carter asked Serena, causing Blair to glance over at her best friend in concern, her dress forgotten.

"I didn't write this. My mother did," Serena stated bluntly as Blair took the presentation away to read what it said.

Blair found herself smiling as she began to read aloud, "Serena hopes to continue to live on the Upper East Side, devote her life to volunteering for the nature conservancy, and junior league and have two wonderful children."

Carter reached for the paper with a sigh, "Let me see that."

Blair happily handed it over with a laugh, "Make it stop. You sound like me." Blair laughed with her minions as she brushed her hair back off her face.

Jenny asked Serena softly, "Serena, where's Dan?"

Blair frowned, wondering the same thing. Serena never did explain the reason why she was being escorted with Carter instead of her boyfriend, so Blair made a point to listen to Serena's answer, "He's not coming."

After Carter handed Jenny the presentation paper with whatever it was that he wrote instead, Jenny left quickly, to which Blair was thankful. She didn't need anyone else to witness her slight hyperventilation that she was experiencing. Carter nodded to her and took his leave not too much longer later with a raise of the bag in his hand. Blair found herself smirking, having an idea what was in there. Maybe Carter really was being sincere this afternoon, but Blair was not going to trust him just yet.

**xoxo**

As Carter made his entrance into the escort room, he was greeted by everyone with the exception of Chuck and Nate who were standing by the bar across the way. Chuck, having seen Carter enter the building earlier wasn't nearly as surprised as Nate was. Although, even if Chuck didn't see Carter earlier he would have seen him over by Serena and Blair in the girl's room a few minutes ago when he passed by. Call him obsessed, but he just wanted to see her in her dress before they made their debut later on, and he had to admit that she was indeed a sight to behold.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Nate exclaimed as he stood up straight taking in the new comer.

"Carter's clever," Chuck stated as he whispered to Nate, "He's using Serena as a cover." Chuck was surprised when Nate attempted to make his way over to Carter and held his friend back with a soft, "It's not time yet."

Deciding that Nate needed to cool off for a bit, Chuck moved him over towards one of Nate's soccer team mates and Nate became easily distracted with the talk of practice and all that other nonsense that jocks talked about when they were together. Frankly, Chuck didn't see the appeal of it. He knew the more he encouraged Nate to think that Carter was Blair's new boyfriend, the deeper the hole he was digging himself into, but at this point he was willing to accept the consequences and just wanted this night to be over.

Almost as if the gods themselves wished to torture him, Carter walked up to Chuck when he saw that he was alone. It wasn't until Carter was next to him that Chuck saw that he had a bag in his hand. "What, did you rob a bank or something, Baizen?"

Carter scoffed, "Not this time, Bass. I believe this belongs to you." Chuck took the proffered bag and looked inside, finding P.J. and his baseball that Carter stole months ago when he was last in town. Chuck was more than shocked he was confused and because of that alone, his face showed it in earnest.

"What's this?" Chuck asked as he lifted the bag.

"Look I know what I did was messed up, I was just in a bad place and I had too much pride to go home and ask for help so I used you and Nate to get me out of it instead," Carter explained, "I talked to Blair as a way of helping me find a way to make it up to you guys and she and I agreed that this was a good start."

Chuck felt his brows furrow at the mention of Blair. Was this why she invited Carter over to her place under the guise of returning his jacket? To get him back his belonging that she knew meant so much to him? Chuck began to feel those butterflies again but it was as if they were set on fire inside of him. Chuck honestly didn't know what to say and was, for maybe the first time in his life, speechless.

Carter, sensing that he sort of made amends to one of his targets of the night, decided to leave it at that and leave Chuck alone with his thoughts. Before he got too far he said, "Congratulations by the way with her, I can honestly say that I'm not surprised that you two ended up together."

Chuck watched Baizen leave to go get in line to be an escort and found himself smirking at the fact that Blair told Carter even after their fight. She was still in this with him, despite him being a jealous and causing a scene earlier. He only hoped that she was still with him after the truth came out about him not telling Nate like he was supposed to, and he found himself hoping that in time he'd earn Nate's forgiveness as well. After handing his bag off to Arthur to put in the car, not trusting anyone else with it, Chuck motioned Nate over to get in position.

As Nate walked passed Carter, he stopped and looked at him as Carter began speaking, "Nate, look, I was hoping to see you. I wanted to apologize, put the past in the past."

"You don't get to say what goes on here," Nate said softly as he got into position with a smile, "I'm on to you."

Carter chuckled and looked over at Nate as he asked, "What are you talking about?" Yes, Chuck decided, It was definitely going to be a long night, but as long as Blair was by his side at the end of it willing to forgive him, Chuck would feel that it was all worth it.

**xoxo**

"Hello and welcome to the annual Dispensary Cotillion and Debutante Ball." The ballroom was filled with applause as the event began and Blair took a deep breath as she joined in. It was about to happen and Blair felt the butterflies threaten to choke her, but she just focused on the speaker's voice and her own breathing to get through it.

"Katia Farkas, daughter of Jonathan and Rose Farkas, escorted by Richard North," Blair smiled as Kati took a step forward and was accompanied by her escort and began her trek down the grand staircase as the announcer continued on, "Hopes to major in neuroscience and will continue her family's legacy as supporters of the New York Public Library and Lincoln Center."

As Kati arrived at her designated spot on the ballroom floor, Blair prepared for the moment that she had both looked forward to and stressed over for the past week. After this very important announcement everyone would know about her and Chuck and there would be no turning back. Blair put on a polite smile as she heard the announcer call her name, "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, daughter of Harold and Eleanor Waldorf, escorted by Charles Bass." Blair smiled as Chuck came to her side, taking her hand in his as the two paused for their pictures to be taken as the presentation finished up, "Plans to be a member of Yale's class of 2013. She will continue to summer in Southampton and volunteer her time to children's charities."

As Blair was escorted by her boyfriend down the stairs all she could feel was elation that everything went so perfectly. All eyes were on her and Chuck and there were looks of shock, but overall Blair could see the look of envy on her peer's face. It wasn't until Chuck stopped at their designated spot on the ballroom floor and leaned towards Blair, kissing her lips gently that was the smoking gun. Blair smiled as he took his spot behind her as they waited for the other debutantes to be presented. If they even considered that the duo was attending together as friends, the kiss did a very good job of proving otherwise.

**Spotted: C sharing a very public and non-platonic kiss with B. Turns out that our Queen has kept a certain King in the dark. And you thought that tonight was going to be about the debuts of the elite, turns out it's also the debut of the Upper East Side's new royal couple. Talk about an upgrade for our Queen B compared to her last guy. Wonder what she baited to hook a Bass…and how's N going to take it now that his best friend and ex-girlfriend are official?**

As Blair watched the other people's reactions, she paused at the sight of Nate's face. Blair could not remember a time that her ex looked so angry and betrayed. Maybe Blair didn't give him enough time to come to terms with her and Chuck's relationship if he still this upset about it. Blair's attention was drawn over to Serena who looked equally shocked at Blair's presentation as the announcer continued to speak.

Blair was worried that the blonde would miss her queue, but fortunately Serena heard her name and started step forward towards Carter. "And now I'd like to present Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen, daughter of committee member Lilian Van Der Woodsen, granddaughter of Chairwoman Emeritus, Celia Catherine Rhodes, escorted by Carter Baizen. Miss Van Der Woodsen hopes to bed as many billionaires as she can before settling down to…"

Blair quickly turned her head away as she covered her mouth unable to stop her laughter at what Carter put on Serena's card. As she glanced over at her best friend she saw that the blonde was enjoying herself as the announcer began to flounder at what she just said. Blair felt relief that Carter's joke didn't embarrass Serena at the expense of putting the blonde's family in their place. If Carter was legitimately turning over a new leaf, Blair was more than fine with starting the acquaintance with a clean slate.

As Serena took her spot beside Blair, the two shared a look and a smile as Iz was presented to society. The look from Serena screamed that the two would talk later about Blair's little surprise and Blair simply nodded softly as Chuck leaned towards her, whispering, "I love your necklace by the way; it does you justice."

Blair felt her smile grow at the compliment and turned her head towards her escort as she fiddle with the necklace a bit, "Thank you. It was a birthday gift from my boyfriend."

Chuck smirked, "He has great taste, in jewelry _and_ in women."

"I like to think so," Blair responded just as Nate and his date passed by them with a glare. Blair felt her confusion grow at Nate's reaction; it was almost as if he had just found about them, but that couldn't be right. Chuck promised that he would tell Nate before the ball.

After the presentations of the night were over, Blair was still troubled by Nate's reaction as Chuck led her towards her first position to lead the debutante dance. She was sure to keep her smile in place as Chuck took her in his arms and the two danced around the room with ease. Every once in a while the pair would pass by Nate and his date and all he would do was give them an almost murderous glare.

Before Blair could ask Chuck about it, it was time for them to switch partners and the next thing Blair knew was that she was in Nate's arms, forced to endure his glare up close and personal. As the Pierces continued their song "Secrets" Blair had reached her limit on being quiet, but before she could say anything Nate beat her to it. "So…Chuck's your new guy?"

Blair took a deep breath and nodded as she smiled, glancing over at the guy in question as he danced with Serena to find him looking at her, "Yeah."

"I understand now why he decided to keep it a secret. Didn't want to give the con away," Nate said offhandedly.

Blair frowned and turned her attention back to Nate, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying I understand why you wouldn't want anyone to know about it. I mean he's Chuck Bass, his reputation precedes him, but…come on Blair, do you really think with him escorting you that he's changed? That you're different?" Nate said bluntly.

"I _am_ different," Blair said firmly, "Chuck and I are together for real. As I explained to you earlier this week, we chose to keep us quiet so we could figure it out for ourselves without everyone else putting their opinions in the mix."

At Blair's pointed look Nate rolled his eyes, "Please. Do you honestly think that once he's tired of you that he won't just throw you away? Chuck's incapable of being committed to anyone; it's against everything that he stands for." Nate snarled at Blair, believing the propaganda.

As Blair listened to his words, she realized that this wasn't just the words of stewing upset; this was more of a first response reaction. Nate was acting this way because he just found out with everyone else that his best friend and his ex-girlfriend were together and obviously have been for a while. Blair felt hurt and betrayal build inside her as she glanced over at Chuck over Nate's shoulder.

Nate took in Blair's face and assumed that his words had gotten through to her before he leaned towards her, whispering, "And after he's through with you, imagine what people would say?"

At his words, Blair turned her head sharply at Nate and began to pull away, not wanting to be anywhere near him. She was foolish to think that Nate would actually be happy for them and be supportive. He ended up doing what was typical, planting seeds of insecurities into Blair's head. Blair noticed that it was time to once again switch partners and was relieved as she spoke again, "Thanks for the talk, Nate. Let's not have it again."

But Nate wasn't going to let her go that easily. He held onto her hand firmly as Blair was about to make the transition over to Carter. Blair frowned and tried to gracefully pull away from him so as not to cause a scene before it was too late. To Blair's surprise it was Carter who came to her rescue and stood just behind Nate, "I believe it's my turn now, Archibald."

Nate turned towards Carter and whispered menacingly, "They might not know who you are, but I sure as hell never forgot." With those words, Nate pulled back his right hand and punched Carter in the face! Blair gasped as she found herself just standing there, unable to comprehend what was happening in front of her as the two boys fought. Attention was immediately drawn to the scene and pictures were taken for the next Gossip Girl blast. "Nate, what are you doing?!" Blair found herself yelling.

As Carter yelled to get Nate off of him, Blair felt the rip and felt that her night was officially over. Serena and Chuck raced over to her to get her away from the squabble as Blair cried, "Ugh! They ripped my dress!"

Serena led Blair away off the dance floor as Chuck stayed behind to attempt to do damage control. Blair was oblivious to the mess behind her, only focusing on her current dilemma of her ripped dress. Serena did her best to calm her down but Blair was inconsolable. "You don't understand. It was custom-made. My mom is going to be angry!" Blair shouted as the two walked away, stopping as some blonde crossed their path.

"Jenny! Jenny, hey, we need you. Please?" Serena pleaded to the girl as Blair got a better look at who the blonde was, recognizing the freshman.

"I have to go. I have my mom's thing," Jenny explained.

Blair remembered her thoughts from earlier and figured that now was as good an opportunity as any to offer Jenny the chance to get back into the fold. At this point Blair was desperate, but made a good show of hiding it as she stated firmly, "Jenny, fix my dress, and all is forgiven."

The blonde only thought about it for a moment before quickly leading them to the debutante room to fix the dress, positioning Blair on top of a chair so Blair wouldn't have to demean herself by undressing. Serena, after assuring Blair that everything was going to be fine, left to go find out what was happening. Blair couldn't believe that Nate had caused such a scene, privately and publicly. Her mind went over the words that her ex had said to her. They were cruel and hurtful, and they were the result of Chuck not telling Nate before the two told the world about their relationship.

Blair felt her hurt and betrayal by Chuck build rapidly. How could he have done this to her? He knew how important tonight was for not just her but for them as a couple. As Jenny finished with fixing her dress, Blair gave a smile of thanks and left the blonde there in the room alone as she walked with determination to find Chuck.

As Blair made her way into the ballroom, she instantly spotted Chuck as he motioned to the band to begin playing, and since he was Chuck Bass, they immediately did. Blair took a deep breath as he swept her into his arms and the couple proceeded to dance around the floor with the rest of their peers. By this point Blair wasn't feeling up with putting on the façade of a happy couple and asked, "Where's Nate and Carter?"

"Nate was asked to leave, along with Carter," Chuck explained as he danced with her, "If you asked me thirty minutes ago I would have said good riddance but, I have to say that I'd have preferred Carter to stay. I feel as if I now owe him,"

Blair found herself smirking, "Oh really? May I ask why?"

Chuck smirked back as he pulled her close, "He gave me something earlier while we waited for the presentations to begin, and he told me about you two's talk. You told him about us."

The last sentence wasn't a question, but Blair answered anyway, "I did tell him about us," With her words she remembered the reason why she was so determined to seek Chuck out and added, "But the thing is…you didn't tell Nate."

Chuck sighed and looked down at the floor, pausing in their dance as Blair continued, "You promised me that you would. You said that you were going to while I hosted that tea yesterday so we could avoid the scene that just happened."

"I know I promised," Chuck said softly as he looked up at her, his eyes pleading with her.

Blair forced herself to not be moved by his look as she stated, "So you lied. You lied to me instead of just being honest. I've been through the type of relationship filled with secrets and lies before, Bass, I won't go through that again. I can't." Blair's voice broke as she said her last words.

Chuck felt his heart stop at Blair's words and whispered, "Blair, please?" Not voicing what he was asking, but he hoped that he was making himself clear. This was what he feared would happen. That he'd find a way to screw this up and he'd lose her forever.

Blair shook her head and backed away as she felt her eyes fill with tears, "I need to get out of here. Please, just leave me alone." And with those words, Blair turned and quickly left the dance floor.

Chuck just stood there as he watched her leave him, calling out to her in desperation, "Blair. Blair!" But she didn't turn around, she just kept running, farther and farther away from him and out the door. Leaving Chuck standing there, feeling as if a hole had formed in his chest and he lacked the ability to breathe. Not knowing what to do.

**xoxo**

As Blair fled from the Palace quickly, she wiped her face clean of the few traitorous tears that escaped from her eyes. All she wanted at this point was to be alone for a while. Everything was going so well and, once again, it all blew up in her face. Could she not have one event that went off perfectly?! It was as if the fates were against her for some unknown reason.

"Blair?"

At the sound of the voice standing beside her, Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Yes, the fates were surely against her. She was being punished for her bitchiness and the way she treated people as if they were beneath her. But Blair couldn't help it if they were!

"Hello Nate," She said softly as she opened her eyes and watched the cars drive by, wishing that Nate would just go away. His words from earlier were still ringing in her ears.

Nate, once again, was oblivious to what Blair wanted and chose to stay and proceed to give Blair, what she assumed, was an apology for ripping her dress and for the scene he caused with Carter. Blair vaguely noticed that he didn't really apologize for what he said, more like how he said it. By that point Blair wasn't up for hearing him go on and on about her choice in boyfriends and whether he approved or not.

Blair spent their entire relationship trying to keep his approval and now that they were over, she had no time or energy to try to work for it now. Blair found herself going over everything that was so wrong with her relationship with Nate. They were picture perfect on paper, but they were never equals. They weren't ever partners like Blair was with Chuck.

Partners...

It was then Blair came to the realization that, despite how much she wished differently, she had let Chuck down as much as he did her. He may not have told Nate about them and wasn't honest with her about it, but she shouldn't have asked him to do it on his own either. They were partners. They should have told Nate together and accepted the consequences together as a united front. Instead she used the opportunity as if to, subconsciously, test Chuck on his commitment to her, and she knew he would fail.

To him, Nate was like his brother, and for Chuck, loyalty was one of the most important things he valued. It was something they both shared when it came to people they cared about. And Blair expected him to basically admit to being disloyal alone? To basically take the proverbial bullet for the both of them while she just sat back and judged?

Blair mentally scoffed and admitted to herself that she had a part in this mess; a part in the scene that was made that ruined hers, as well as, hers and Chuck's relationship's debut. Blair was just about to turn around and head back inside to find Chuck when Nate reached towards her and took her hand in his.

Blair just realized that he was still there beside her, talking to her with a soft smile. Blair vaguely remembered him mentioning something about dessert. Blair frowned at their joint hands and something else caught her eyes to the right of her. Blair froze as she saw Chuck standing just outside the hotel, staring at them with a look of shock and hurt.

**Spotted: Chuck Bass losing what no one knew he had to begin with-his heart.**

It seemed like forever before Chuck snapped himself out of his stupor and began his desperate search for his girlfriend. Hoping to be given a chance to apologize and make it up to her. He knew that she would be upset after she figured out what he didn't do, but he had no idea that what he was doing would lead to her feeling the way she felt when Nate screwed up so many times. The last thing Chuck wanted was to make her feel the kind of pain he witnessed on a number of occasions while he watched her go through it alone, and he was causing just as much pain as the great Nathaniel did on his first time out.

"Hey. Have you seen Blair Waldorf?" He asked some random debutante in passing as he walked through the hotel lobby. When the girl mentioned that she saw Blair leaving, Chuck raced outside, taking out his phone to call Arthur so he could make a quick exit to follow her wherever she was going.

When he pushed open the door, Chuck froze at the sight just ahead. There was his girlfriend and, what was now he supposed, his ex-best friend, holding hands. Chuck predicted and feared that this would happen, but it didn't stop the pain he felt in his chest. He knew that as soon as he screwed up, Nate would swoop in and take her away from him and she'd go with him happily after realizing what a mistake this whole farce of a relationship was.

He feared that it would happen and yet he hoped that Blair meant her words of wanting to be with him, that she chose to be with him instead of Nate. He felt his hope grow when she turned Nate down to be her escort to Cotillion and it grew again when she said that she would only go with him if he was willing. The entire week was filled with his hope growing that they were for real.

He actually let himself relax as the two stood on the ballroom floor after making their debut to all of society together. Especially when she encouraged his kiss in front of everyone before he took his position behind her. Now he saw that everything was just a grand illusion, a dream even. With no warning, Blair turned her head towards him as if sensing his presence, still holding Nate's hand. Unable to bare the sight for much longer, Chuck was about to turn away when he noticed that she was pulling her hand away from Nate's, that she took a step towards him.

" _I don't know what else I can do to prove to you that I want to be with you, not him. I am your girlfriend and come tonight everyone on the Upper East Side will know it,"_ her words from earlier trickled through his mind softly. Maybe she was telling the truth all those times she tried to reassure him, maybe she wasn't, but it was Chuck's turn now to show her that he was as in this as she was. Maybe it was the sight that she was standing there with her back towards Nate, looking at him with pleading eyes; maybe it was because being near her allowed Chuck to finally be able to breathe for the first time since she walked away from him on that ballroom floor not ten minutes earlier.

Either way, it made Chuck take the risk and he slowly made his way over to Nate and Blair. He was willing to do anything for this woman to keep her with him. He was better than to bow out without a fight. Chuck Bass knew what he had with Blair Waldorf and unlike Nate he wasn't going to let it go and let someone else come in and take what was his.

"Blair," he said softly, "May I have a word with you?" Chuck glanced over at Nate briefly before adding, "Alone." He'd deal with Nate later; right now this was far more important to him and he didn't know if he'd have this opportunity again.

Blair nodded faintly, not even saying anything to Nate as he walked off in a huff. Almost as if she knew how big this was, how important this was for him to say, she stood there silently as he began to speak. Chuck sighed in relief as she let him take her hands in his gently as he desperately spoke, "I'm sorry for not keeping my end of our bargain. I'm sorry that I ruined your Cotillion, and I promise you that I'll never lie to you again."

Blair pressed her lips together as she felt her eyes fill up again with tears. Chuck Bass was apologizing and acknowledging that he did something wrong, this was huge. And she wouldn't have been Blair Waldorf if she didn't milk it for all it was worth. She smirked at him faintly as she asked, "How do I know that you'll keep it?"

At the sight of her smirk, Chuck felt his heart begin to rise in elation as he answered, "It's like you said from the start, Waldorf, if we want to give this a chance I'm going to have to trust you, just like you need to trust me. I didn't step up when you needed me to, and consider this me stepping up because I never want to hurt you the way Nate did so many times. And tonight, because I was afraid, I ended up doing that very thing; to hurt you like that was inexcusable and I'm so sorry."

Blair sighed softly and laced their hands together as he leaned his forehead against hers gently, "I'm sorry too."

Chuck frowned in confusion before pulling away, "What?"

"I'm sorry for making you have to tell Nate on your own. We were supposed to be partners, a team even, and we should have told him together," Blair looked up into his eyes as she explained her apology.

Chuck smirked and moved his head back to where it was originally, pressing his forehead against hers as he ran his nose along hers gently as he spoke, "I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me…"

Blair smiled and nodded as she closed her eyes, "Okay, but you're on probation Bass. If we're really going to do this, we can't lie to each other."

Chuck nodded firmly in agreement, "I'll take probation; I'll do anything it takes to get back in your good graces. it's us against the world and as long as we stick together we'll be indestructible. So what do you say, Waldorf, ready to rule them all together?"

Blair laughed at his words and nodded eagerly, "There's nothing I'd love more."

At her words, Chuck opened his eyes and lifted his head as he looked at this beautiful and magnificent creature standing in front of him who had decided that out of everyone, to be with him. It was while looking in her eyes that he realized something else. It was there, outside of the Palace hotel, looking into her eyes after having almost lost her, that Chuck Bass realized that he loved Blair Waldorf. But he didn't tell her out of fear that it was too soon, not to mention that would be a total cliché to tell her here and he did _not_ view his life as some made-for-tv movie. Chuck smirked before leaning towards Blair and kissed her lips, figuring that even though he wasn't going to tell her just yet of his feelings, he would at the very least show them to her.

"Are you ready for your surprise or do you want to go back in?" He whispered against her lips.

Blair gave him a lingering kiss of her own before answering, "I'd rather have my surprise, and I think we've made a big enough debut in there."

Chuck smirked with a nod as he waved his hand for Arthur to come over with the limo and ushered Blair into the back seat. The very back seat that held so many delicious memories of their beginning and it was there that they began again tonight as Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair.

**It's often said that no matter the truth, people see what they want to see. Some people might take a step back and find out they were looking at the same big picture all along. Some people might see that their lies have almost caught up to them. Some people may see what was there all along.**

**And as for me? I can see clearly now**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

**A/N: And here's part 2 as promised! Watching this episode allowed me to do a lot of what if's and I'm glad that I was writing this story because it allowed me to perform them. Hope you liked Cotillion! What did you think of the slight angst with Chuck and Blair? How about Nate's reaction? I hope you guys in particular are happy with how I made the chapter come to a close. They are officially out as a couple!**

**As for Carter Baizen, I wanted him to make peace with our chair, I may use him later...if not in this story than the potential follow up.**

**I have to agree with Celia, Serena's grandmother, when she said that Serena had to earn her right to make her own rules. Because despite how much things had changed in comparison to Celia's time as a deb and Serena's time, they were just as much the same. Serena chose to do whatever she felt like doing in the beginning of the series and look at how it ended? She was trying so hard to brush off her bad girl image, which she more than earned, and try to get people to take her seriously. Which they refused to do. Makes you wonder…**

**Anyway! I hope you loved it because next week's going to be Roman holiday! Chuck's meeting Harold and Chair's having their first Christmas!**

**My love to all my reviewers and followers as well as my readers! Check out some fanfictions to recommend because I'm running out of material!**

**I'll see you all next week!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Holiday Episode

**Chapter 20**

**Hey, Upper East Siders. It's Christmas in New York, and along with the season comes the Constance Billard/St. Jude's Bazaar, where the only thing bizarre are the donated items for sale.**

Blair was a woman on a mission as she walked with a purpose through the school's hallways to get out and head home. Ever since Cotillion a couple of weeks ago everyone, besides Nate, had been surprisingly supportive of Chuck and Blair's new relationship. Everyone looked upon them with envy and Blair had to admit that she enjoyed the attention. Despite the scene that occurred at the Ball, it seemed that the announcement of their relationship went perfectly.

As for the relationship itself, Blair was quite happy. Despite the little hiccup at the Ball between them, it was as if Chuck had finally realized that Blair was with him and only him. Maybe all he needed was for them to come out of the darkness and for Blair to shout it out to the world for him to believe her. Blair only wished she figured that out sooner; she would have suggested they took their relationship public much sooner than Cotillion. Probation for Chuck didn't last more than a few hours, so the two were able to fully enjoy Chuck's surprise at his suite later that night. He had the room decked out with candles and peonies, dinner and dessert , and then a night filled with them making love until the early morning hours. It was perfect.

As Blair reflected more on that night and all that it came with, she smiled. Even though it seemed that everything went wrong, Chuck made it a point to make sure all that mattered went perfectly. That night was a night full of Blair comparing Nate to Chuck and how they handle different situations in regards to Blair herself. When Blair and Nate fought and Blair left, obviously upset, Nate would just do as she said and left her alone until she came to him; with Chuck, actually coming after her that night to actually fight for them made Blair's butterflies grow into something much more.

When he spoke of them ruling the Upper East Side together and how he would do anything to avoid hurting her the way he did with his omissions…it made Blair want to give him another chance because the alternative of being without him was worse than any time she was without Nate when they were dating. Chuck had already became so much more to her than what she thought Nate was, and the fact that he was showing how important she was to him by making amends with her before he even attempted to speak to Nate proved how deeply he felt for her.

When he looked into her eyes that night, Blair realized that, though she thought she loved Nate, it was nothing compared to the feelings she felt for Chuck Bass in that moment. Maybe she had always felt this way, but it suddenly became very clear to Blair that night that she was in love with Chuck Bass and he had the power to actually break her. She felt like a fool for even thinking that she loved Nate in the way that she loved Chuck. But like she had told Chuck several times, she wanted their relationship to be different; she was not going to be the one to tell him she loved him first, like she did with Nate. She'd wait for him to tell her his feelings first.

She wanted him to tell her because he wanted to, not out of obligation to spare her feelings and in order to do that, Blair would have to exercise some patience because she knew that he cared for her deeply. He proved that on a number of different occasions in the past. It was just a question of  _ when  _ he realized it and told her. Until then, Blair would simply enjoy the relationship as it stood now. Perfection.

Blair sighed to herself as she stopped by her locker to drop off her books for the winter break, so glad that she'd be free from school for a couple of weeks. Normally she would have waited for Chuck to give her a ride home, but today he had a meeting with Paulette involving the renovations for Victrola. So Blair, unfortunately, had to take a cab. She admitted that she had grown a bit spoiled with riding around in Chuck's limo by means of transportation.

After being sure that she had her two large candy canes in her arms, Blair was once again on the move to get out of the building as she checked her watch briefly at the time. The answer only caused Blair to quicken her pace and started going through her bag; it wasn't until she heard her name called by someone that she even looked up and smiled towards the voice. "Blair! Oh, Happy Holidays." Lily exclaimed as she gathered her into a brief hug.

Blair smiled happily as she returned the gesture and added a kiss on each cheek, glancing to the left to see Lily's companion. Imagine Blair's shock at finding Bart Bass standing there as well. Careful to shield her intrigue Blair greeted the two as was expected of her, "Happy Holidays, Ms. Van Der Woodsen. Mr. Bass, I didn't think that you were still in town."

Blair hadn't seen the elder Bass since that embarrassing official meeting last week, and Blair was still mortified over it. At least Chuck had the luxury of meeting Blair's parents while fully dressed! Blair's mind flashed to the event in question:

_ Chuck and Blair were in bed after spending the night together at his place. It was easier for them to stay there than at Blair's so they didn't have to worry about unwanted visitors bursting in on them or nagging them about something. Blair was laying in Chuck's arms happily as the two made out, passing time until their room service arrived with their breakfast. When there was a knock on the door, Chuck went to go answer it while Blair went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. _

_ After some time had passed and Chuck was still nowhere in sight, Blair began to grow impatient. It wasn't long before she slipped on his silk, purple robe and left the bedroom area of the suite, calling out, "Bass, what's taking so long?" _

_ What Blair saw in the sitting room area caused her to gasp. There, sitting on the couch was none other than Bart Bass, with Chuck standing beside him. To say that Blair was mortified was an understatement. "Mr. Bass! I had no idea that you were here…" _

" _ Ms. Waldorf, I have to say the feeling is mutual," Bart stated as he stood from his seat and shook her hand in greeting. Blair forced a smile on her face as Chuck made his way over to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "So, what's all this about?" Bart asked with a look of disapproval obviously assuming that Blair was one of Chuck's flights of fancies. _

_ Chuck nervously cleared his throat as he made the introductions, "Forgive me. You were out of town on business last week so I didn't have the opportunity to introduce you two properly. Father this is Blair Waldorf, my girlfriend." _

_ The look on Bart's face more than made up for any uncomfortable feelings Blair felt at being just in a silk robe, but not for long. "Girlfriend?" Bart asked carefully, to which Blair nodded with a smile. "And how long has this been going on?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the young couple. _

_ Blair took this opportunity to answer, "A couple of months. We only just told everyone last week at Cotillion, Chuck escorted me," Blair smiled over at Chuck happily. _

_ Blair's smile only grew more at the sight of Chuck smiling back at her as he held her even tighter as he continued to explain, "We wanted to go through the beginning stages of our relationship in private. I'm sure you're aware of my reputation father, and the last thing we wanted was for that to be a hindrance to us so soon." _

_ As the two looked back at the elder Bass, they were surprised at the look of understanding and pride found in Bart's eyes along with a slight smile that one wouldn't notice if they weren't looking. "Well, I'm glad that you both were able to make the transition. One of the hardest things with secret relationships is actually taking the steps to going public. I have to admit that I'm impressed. Charles, I'll speak with you later about that meeting with Pauletta next week and let you two get back to your morning." _

_ With that and a simple nod, Bart Bass left suite 1812 with ease, only pausing for the young couple to say their goodbyes and see him out. Blair and Chuck looked at each other briefly by the closed door and shared a smile at Bart's words, knowing that it was as close to a voiced approval as they were going to get at the time. _

Blair shakes her head clean of the memory, the embarrassment returning from last week, and yet a genuine smile found itself on her face towards Bart as she shook his hand in greeting as she continued on, "Chuck mentioned something about a business meeting in Milan?"

Bart simply shook his head, "Fortunately no. My plans were changed at the last minute and I was fortunate enough to be able to stay in town and spend the holidays with Charles. I guess I have you to thank for that, Blair. Usually he would be off sunning himself in one of my hotels, so imagine my surprise to find out that he planned to stay in New York."

Blair smiled and simply waved off the thanks, "I assure you, Mr. Bass, it was entirely his decision. He surprisingly didn't want to miss out on our first Christmas, not to mention officially meeting my father. I have to admit he's a bit nervous, but I have no doubt that he'll rise to the occasion."

Bart smirked with pride, "All Bass men do."

Blair nodded, an idea forming in her head, "Speaking of which, since you're going to be in town, I insist that you come to my family's holiday party this weekend."

"I do recall receiving an invitation and I see no reason why I wouldn't be able to attend, plus it would allow me to meet your father as well. I haven't had the pleasure before, but his reputation in corporate law has been nothing if not impressive," Bart complimented, causing Blair to smile in pride for her father.

"Then it's settled. Lovely to see you two, and I'll see you again this weekend at mother's," Blair waved before heading pass them out toward the door, leading out into the courtyard to head home. Blair quickly took out her phone and sent a text message to Chuck:  **Two things, did you know that your father is staying in town for the holidays and did you also know that I just saw him with Lily VDW?**

As Blair hit send, she heard someone else call her name from behind her causing her to quickly turn around, finding Serena, "Blair, there you are."

Blair sighed as her best friend came up to her, "I can't talk right now, Serena. I'm late, and I have-,"

"A huge sweet tooth?" Serena interrupted as she picked at one of the large candy canes in Blair's bag and smiled at the sight.

Blair smiled as she explained, "They're for my dad and me. We get them every year, and he landed from Paris," Blair paused and looked at her watch to check the time and gasped as she continued, "27 minutes ago."

"Oh, then vite, vite! I'll parle while you marche," Serena teased as she pulled Blair into her side and led the way towards the front gates of the school to get to the street. Blair went along as she took a deep breath, really not up for whatever it was that Serena needed her for today. She had her own plan to work into place. "Come on, I say vite!"

As the duo make it out to the side walk, Blair waved her hand in the air to catch a cab heading her way, outraged as the cab didn't even make an attempt to pause! "Hey! Nice holiday spirit, Scrooge!" Blair yelled after the cab as it drove on.

"Oh, gosh. So it's gonna be a real Waldorf Christmas?" Serena asked as she stood next to Blair on the sidewalk

"Well, a real Waldorf Christmas Eve," Blair said a bit disappointed as she turned towards her best friend, "Eleanor drew the line at Christmas day. That's only for me, her, and Dorota."

"Well, you still have a couple of days with your dad," Serena said as she took one of the smaller candy canes in Blair's hand and stuck it in her mouth without a second thought.

Blair smiled as she decided to tell Serena her plan, "No, it'll be more than just a couple of days. I'm going to convince him to stay in New York."

"What about Paris and Roman?" Serena asked.

Blair rolled her eyes as she began to state, what she viewed as, the obvious, "Roman is a phase. My father belongs here with me. He only left New York to ride out the scandal."

Serena started waving her hand in the air, spotting another cab, causing Blair to turn towards the street again and started waving as well, "Time to come home, don't you think?" Blair asked before realizing that she still didn't know the reason why Serena sought her out earlier and asked another question, "Hey, did you want to ask me something?"

Serena turned her back towards her as she remembered, "Yes, a gift idea for Dan now that Vanessa got him the most thoughtful Dan-like present ever."

Blair smirked as a car pulled up beside them, "Why don't you just buy him a new outfit for Cedric and call it a day?"

"Thank you for being totally not helpful at all!" Serena said with a laugh, "What about you? What are you getting for Chuck?"

Blair scoffed, "You seriously want to compare my gift for Chuck for something you'd get for Dan? I assure you Chuck and Dan are two very different people."

"I should hope so," said a voice behind Blair, causing her to pause before turning around with a smile.

"Chuck?" Blair asked and quickly walked over to him, giving him a hug and a light kiss first on his cheek and then his lips, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with Pauletta?"

Chuck smirked as he held his girlfriend in his arms, "It ended early, so I figured that you could do with a lift home since you have a special guest waiting for you there."

Blair beamed and just kissed his lips again, "Thank you"

"I swear, even though you two have been "official" for two weeks, it's still strange for me to see you two like this on a regular basis," Serena called out to the couple, teasing. "See you at the party."

The couple smirked over at the blonde before heading towards the waiting limo, Blair waving at her best friend as she slid in first, calling out, "Bye!"

Blair leaned into Chuck's side as Arthur drove them away from the school with a smile on her face. "Are you excited?" Chuck asked as he held her hand in his, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

"So excited," Blair beamed, "By the end of this trip, I will successfully have talked daddy into coming home. How about you, still nervous about the party?"

Chuck shrugged lightly, not wanting to admit that he was. He knew how important Harold Waldorf was to Blair and it was a huge deal to have his seal of approval of their relationship, especially if Blair was successful with getting him to stick around permanently. He looked down at his girlfriend as she squeezed his hand gently, "Don't be nervous, he's going to see how happy you make me, and he's going to accept you because of that. Not because of what you may have done in your past."

All Chuck could do was smile and hope that she was right. He knew that he had Blair, Bart, Dorota and Eleanor on his side, so maybe they would be able to sway Mr. Waldorf to at least giving him a chance to prove that he was worthy of his daughter. The car ride was quiet after that, the couple in the back seat both lost in their thoughts on the events that were going to occur that weekend with their families and both hoping for the best.

**xoxo**

After leaving Chuck in the limo, Blair found her smile slowly grow as she made her way inside her building. She was practically bouncing with joy as she stepped onto the elevator and pushed the appropriate button to get her to her penthouse apartment. Today was the beginning of the start of Blair's plan. She'd welcome her father home with the candy canes and they'd go ice skating as was tradition, while mother went off to work, and then they would go have tea at the Carlyle and then Blair would bring up the subject of her father moving back to New York for good. She felt that with Roman away, her father would be more easily swayed.

With her plan confirmed and set, the elevator dinged, informing Blair that she had arrived at her destination. She felt herself beam in elation as she quickly left the elevator and looked through her foyer and into the sitting room looking for her father. "Hi!" she beamed happily as she made her way over to him eagerly.

"Blair-Bear!" Harold smiled as he opened his arms to his daughter, using her childhood nickname which made Blair instantly feel as if she was finally home as she wrapped her arms around her father tightly. "Oh, look at you. Mmm more beautiful than ever," Blair's father exclaimed as he pulled back and looked Blair over happily.

Blair laughs lightly, still coming to terms with the fact that her father was actually here with her finally after so much time apart. In fact she was so wrapped up in her joy, she didn't even notice the other person in the room until her father started to motion over to them. "Uh, sweetheart, you remember Roman?"

As Blair forced herself to continue to smile as she took in the sight of the man that took her father away from her, she was screaming internally.  _ "This was supposed to be my alone time with daddy!" _ she mentally screamed in outrage. As Roman gave Blair a hug as if they were ever close, Blair couldn't hold the smile any longer and just let the shock show on her face briefly as she politely patted Roman's back in return.

"You are still perfection," Roman said with a smile as he finally pulled away, "Delicate, yet full with flavor, like a macaron." Roman handed Blair a wrapped gift as Blair just stood there with another forced smile, taking the gift as was expected.

"Imagine my surprise when the elevator door opened and out popped both of them," Eleanor stated as she came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand and a light laugh that only Blair would recognize as sarcastic as the two Waldorf women shared a look.

"Well, I didn't think you'd mind," Harold Waldorf said gently, "It's the perfect opportunity for you two to get to know each other better."

Blair felt her eyes widen as her father motioned to both her and Roman, deciding to just go with this new development and come up with a plan to get rid of Roman later, "Absolutely. It's for you," Blair smiled as she handed one of the large candy canes from her bag.

"Oh, sweetheart, you remembered," Harold smiled as he took the candy cane, turning towards Roman to explain, "It's, uh, our tradition."

Blair sighed as she looked down at what was supposed to be her own candy cane before making a decision and hands it over to Roman with a smile, "That's for you." She didn't get the reputation of being the perfect daughter from nowhere, and until she came up with a plan to get rid of Roman, she'd be a sweet as a turtledove.

"Merci Blair," Roman said with a smile as he took Blair's candy cane.

Blair just smiled, "My pleasure," before sharing another look with her mother at the new turn of events. It was definitely going to be a weekend to never be forgotten.

After Blair said goodnight to her father and Roman, she quickly took out her phone and called Chuck to vent and figure out a game plan. Chuck, as was expected of him, was properly outraged that Harold didn't think to warn Blair of Roman coming along and was always up for a game plan. They agreed that there was a chance that Roman would give Blair and her father time alone so that she could still work her magic on persuading him to move back to New York, but Blair Waldorf was nothing if not prepared so they came up with a few small scale schemes to get rid of Roman gracefully.

When she hung up the phone, Blair sighed in contentment and began to get ready for bed. It was going to be a long weekend and she needed her rest. At least she didn't have to worry too much on her father's perception of Chuck when they finally met tomorrow night. Despite Chuck's nervousness, Blair had every confidence that because Chuck made her so happy, her father would more than welcome him with open arms. Out of either of her parents, it was Eleanor who was the hard sell, and the fact that Chuck had her seal of approval practically from the start, meant that he was practically in the clear. Meeting her father was simply to make it official. Everything will work out perfectly.

**xoxo**

The next morning, Blair found herself walking arm and arm with her mother while Roman and her father lagged behind, laughing and talking as if they didn't have a care in the world, and Blair was  _ not  _ happy about it. She couldn't believe that Roman actually wanted to go with them to go ice skating when he's never gone before! And since Blair's mother had an emergency at the atelier, which Blair wasn't so sure that it was just a front to leave Blair in her time of need, she's stuck vying for her father's attention. Blair found herself sighing in frustration for the third time in five minutes before glancing over her shoulder to look at Roman and Harold still talking and laughing in French.

"So," Eleanor started speaking, gaining Blair's attention, "Are you ready for the big introduction tonight?"

Blair felt herself subconsciously smiling at the prospect and nodded, "I am. Chuck's nervous, but I have every faith that he'll do fine once daddy sees how happy he makes me."

Blair looked down at the ground as she continued to smile, tucking her hair behind her ear gently. At the sound of her mother's gasp, she paused and looked up at her mother in concern, "What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen that look on your face before…," Eleanor explained as she held Blair's shoulders as she looked closer, gasping again, "I had no idea your feelings were that far along."

Blair frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about, mother?"

"You're in love with him," Eleanor stated bluntly.

Blair scoffed and freed herself of her mother's grasp, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Are you telling me you aren't?" Eleanor asked with a knowing smile.

Blair pressed her lips together in a nervous gesture as she looked to the side at the trees, unable to answer negatively, she responded with a shrug, "Maybe I am…."

Eleanor just continued to smirk when Blair looked back at her mother as they continued to walk, "Alright. I am."

"And…have you told him?" Eleanor asked as she wrapped Blair's arm around her own as the two continue to walk, obviously enjoying herself, causing Blair to smile at the unexpected mother/daughter talk.

"No, I haven't. I've decided to be patient and wait for him to tell me," Blair explained softly.

"Dear, you're a Waldorf, we do not wait," Eleanor explained as if it were fact.

Blair nodded, "I know, but this time I'm willing to. I told Nate I loved him first and now, looking back, I feel as if he only said it back out of obligation, not because he genuinely felt that way for me at that point. I want me and Chuck to be different, better. And if that means that I'll have to wait until he comes to his own conclusions about his feelings then, for him, I will."

Eleanor smiled and hugged her daughter to her side, "He does you know. I see it."

Blair sighed and shook her head at her mother, "Enough. There's no rush, and I just want to enjoy where we are now." Blair smiled softly before the sound of Roman's laughter behind them caught her attention and her smile was wiped clean. "I can't believe you're okay with this," Blair hissed at her mother in outrage as she motioned discreetly behind them.

"Who said I am okay with this?" Eleanor asked bluntly, "What am I supposed to do, make a scene? Behave like some pathetic, scorned wife? No."

Blair knew her mother was right, and that a scene is the last thing the current situation needed, "Roman does not even know how to ice skate. Can't you escort him out of the park on your way to your meeting?" Blair suggested, feeling desperate, "Maybe drop him at a nail salon?"

"I cannot bother myself trying to wrestle Roman away from you," Eleanor sighed as she adjusted her fur hat as she continued on, "I have to mentally prepare. I am meeting with the C.E.O. of Victoria's Secret, after all."

Before Blair could respond, the two were interrupted by Roman, "Victoria's Secret?"

Eleanor reluctantly responded with a smile and a sigh, "Yes, I'm- I'm designing a line of retro-chic sleepwear and lingerie and I-,"

Sensing an opportunity, Blair jumped on the wagon with a sweet smile, "I'm looking forward to the samples. We're all very proud. In fact, mom, why don't you tell Roman all about it? I'm sure he'd be fascinated."

Blair smiled as her mother sighed and dragged Roman away, obviously not happy about the way things ended up. Blair took it as a victory and sighed contently as she stood at her father's side, "It's so good to have you here."

"Well, it's good to be here," Harold responded with a smile as he hugged Blair to his side as they slowly began to walk down the path together. "Now where is the great Chuck Bass? Am I going to meet officially tonight?"

Blair smiled as she nodded, "Yes, and he is very much looking forward to it. He knows how important you are to me. But I know you'll love him."

"I have no doubt. After seeing how happy you are at the mere mention of him, how could I not like the guy that has brought my daughter such joy. I don't think I've seen you this happy even while you dated Nate." Harold smiled as he looked after Roman and Eleanor in the distance.

"I am happy, and I'm so glad that you get to meet him tonight at the party," Blair continued to smile.

"Yeah, well, an Eleanor Waldorf soiree- another New York Institution that I miss," Harold stated with a chuckle.

Blair saw this as the perfect opening to her original plan and said softly, "You know, you don't have to miss any of it."

"Yeah, well, I wish that I could be in two places at once, my dear, but it's impossible. Sorry," Harold tried to explain before changing the subject, "You know that Chateau near Lyon that I told you about, with the vineyard?"

Blair let her disappointment show as she nodded softly, "Mm-hmm."

Harold stopped and turned towards Blair with an excited smile, "Roman and I bought it."

Blair was shocked, "You bought that place?"

"Yes," Harold said easily.

"And with Roman?" Blair clarified, quickly making her face blank of emotion as she was taught by her mother.

Harold nodded excitedly as he went on, "The house is flooded with light. The fireplaces are big enough. I mean, you can walk into them. The gardens are incroyable." As he continued on about how wonderful the house was, Blair just felt her stomach slowly drop, it did sound wonderful, but all she could understand was that her father wasn't coming back and he was setting up a new life without her in France.

Blair put on a happy smile as she continued walking down the path with her father, still not giving up that she could find a way to persuade her father that staying with Roman was a huge mistake and that he would be better off here in New York with her. As the group arrived at the skating rink, Blair found herself once again beside her mother as Roman and her father were looking out onto the rink and people watching for a bit.

"Roman, it is going to be so dull for you to sit and watch them skate," Eleanor said as her and Blair stood beside them.

Blair, liking where this was going, agreed as she turned towards Roman with her mother in between them, "Yes. Why don't you go to the petting zoo, feed the sheep."

"Or why don't I join you on the rink? It looks fun," Roman exclaimed as if it were a brilliant idea.

"Wonderful," Harold agreed easily, obliviously to Blair and Eleanor sharing a look and Eleanor shrugged slightly as if to say that she tried. "I'll get you skates. See you there," Harold said as he and Roman left to go to the renting shop.

Blair forced a smile as she said with enthusiasm, "Super." Blair gave her mother a firm look as Eleanor quickly made her exit, leaving Blair standing there completely alone.

As Blair quickly tied on her skates and waited beside the wall for her father and Roman, she felt her anger grow rapidly and quickly took out her cell phone, texting the first person who came to mind,  Chuck:  **Roman invited himself to go ice skating!**

Fortunately for Blair she didn't have to wait too long for a response:  **_Does he even know how?_ **

**Of course not! And to make matters worse, daddy said that he and Roman have bought that chateau and that vineyard he told me about!**

**_I'm sorry, B. But knowing you, you're not ready to throw in the towel just yet. ;) so what's the new plan?_ **

Blair smiled as she looked as his message. She loved that he knew her so well. "Blair will you help us here? We need you!" Blair looked up as she saw her father hold Roman up as he repeatedly almost lost his balance on the ice.

"Just a second. My laces came undone," Blair lied with a sweet smile, silently hoping that Roman would fall. Hard.

She quickly diverted her attention back to her phone with an eye roll to respond to Chuck:  **Daddy wants me to help him teach Roman how to skate. I think I'll do just that…**

**_Well I wish you luck, while you do that I'll most likely still be in this closet, tossing everything out._ **

**I'm sure whatever you wear would be impressive. It's not as if you don't have great fashion sense. Relax. Daddy will love you for you.**

Blair smiled as she hit send on her phone, thoroughly engrossed in her phone as she heard her name being called again, "Blair! Come give us a lesson."

Blair looked up and forced herself to keep her smile in place as Roman attempted to skate, rather poorly towards her. Getting a rather genius idea, Blair opened her arms and waved him over with a bright smile. As Roman came closer to her, Blair slipped her skate out to catch his, causing him to fall hard on the ice. Blair gasped in concern, aware of her audience as her father came over and helped Roman up from the ice.

"Poor Roman," he said in French, "Are you okay?"

Blair put on a sweet smile and a look of innocents on her face as Roman looked at her and she looked back. It almost seemed as if he understood that the trip was a warning and he genuinely looked scared. Blair had to admit that she enjoyed the look as she held onto Roman's arm as if to help him keep standing.

"I'm so clumsy. My foot got caught behind the skate," Roman lied.

"Oh," Blair said softly as if she sympathized, "Here. Let me help you." Blair only pouted a little when he quickly moved away from her touch as he hobbled with her and Harold off the ice rink to check on Roman's leg and foot.  _ "This turned out better than I originally thought _ ," Blair thought silently to herself as the trio moved to the edge.

**Spotted spinning at the Wollman rink: the Blair capades. All the grace of Nancy Kerrigan, but packing the punch of Tonya Harding.**

**xoxo**

Chuck found himself standing in his walk-in closet and for the first time that for as long as he could remember…he didn't have any idea what to wear! It wasn't as if he was short of a number of suits, he was Chuck Bass after all, but because of the events that were to occur tonight, Chuck found himself finding everything in his closet not worthy of the occasion. And it was too late to have something made. Chuck sighed as he ran his hands through his hair rapidly and repeatedly as he heard his phone go off, indicating that he had a message. Figuring it was Blair with an update, he picked it up as he, once again, flipped through his many suits in search of what he deemed perfect for his first impression of his girlfriend's father.

As he glanced at the message on his phone, he paused and reread it. Apparently Blair, with a little footwork, managed to send Roman to the hospital while the Waldorfs were ice skating. Chuck had to chuckle a little at the image of Blair with a sweet, innocent face after tripping Roman purposely. Yes, that was his girlfriend; sweet and perfect on the outside, devilish on the inside. Chuck liked to think that was what made them so great together; their insides just matched.

Figuring that with Roman out of commission for the rest of the afternoon Blair would be spending the rest of the afternoon bonding with her father and trying to persuade him to change his mind about this whole having a vineyard in Lyons with Roman, Chuck put his phone on his charger in his bedroom as he continued his search for what he was going to wear.

As Chuck flipped through his options, he felt his mind drift back to the past two weeks since he and Blair came out of the shadows with their relationship. He reflected on the night of Cotillion when he realized how deep his feelings went for his girlfriend and he had to admit, if only to himself, that those feelings scared him. The only example Chuck ever had in regards to love always ended with someone hurting someone else, and after what he did to Blair and witnessed how much he hurt her, Chuck never wanted to do that to her again.

Besides, he wasn't sure if Blair even felt that way about him anyway. Sure she cared for him, he saw it in the way she smiled and held his hand without any regards to what anyone else may think. How she instinctively stood by him while he made the introductions between her and his father, giving him her support and showing a united front against the elder Bass. She understood him better than anyone else and it seemed as if she knew, whether he voiced it or not, when he either needed her physically or if he just needed some space. Always reminding him that he didn't have to go through whatever that was bothering him alone if he didn't wish to.

He found himself smiling a bit at the thought and nodded to himself. Yes, he could always count on her in the direst of situations and she never made him feel inadequate. What drew him to her were all those things and so much more. His mind flashed to the night that he confessed to those butterflies; how she at first denied him, only to end up revealing more of herself than she ever had with anyone when she danced on that stage, setting herself free.

He always knew that the vixen that debuted that night was always hidden away. Throughout their friendship Chuck was fortunate enough to see little sparks and glimpses of the woman hidden within her, but it seemed that after that night on the stage of Victrola, that woman was let loose, and she continued to come out on a regular basis. But she only came out for him. Chuck smirked to himself; yes, the vixen only came out to play with him and he found it intriguing that he was the only one who could bring out Blair's true self and he had to admit that it made him feel even more important to her.

She deserved to feel free. To be who she truly was and not have to hide, and with the revelation of Blair's true self, made Chuck's feelings for her increase ten-fold because he finally got to meet the real Blair Waldorf. The woman completely free of pretense and masks and he loved her. Maybe he had always loved her, but after that night and the thought of how close he almost lost her at Cotillion forever…it hammered his feelings for her home. He loved every aspect of Blair Waldorf from her Queen persona to her sexy vixen, from her vulnerable soft side to her strong, ferocity.

Only someone so complicated could make Chuck consider offering her all that he had to offer in the hopes that she would just accept it and maybe offer a small part of herself in return. Chuck shook his head clear of his thoughts and checked his watch, startled that so much time had passed while he stood in his closet thinking. Figuring that he could never go wrong with Armani, Chuck picked his suit and quickly decided on a red bow tie, figuring it would go with the Holiday theme of the party and set them out before jumping in the shower. The good news was that he was so wrapped up in his thoughts about his feelings for Blair that he didn't even have time now to be nervous about meeting Blair's father in a couple of hours.

**xoxo**

Blair sighed as she stepped into the elevator of her building after the long silent ride in the car with her mother after the two Waldorf women had tea together after Eleanor finished with her meeting with the C.E.O. of Victoria's secret. Unable to suffer in silence any longer, Blair began to voice her displeasure at the events of the afternoon. "I cannot believe that daddy decided to stay with Roman instead of having tea at the Carlyle with me." She crossed her arms after pushing the button to go to their apartment. "The E.R. doctor said he would make a full recovery," she carried on, "Everything is ruined."

Blair frowned down at her shoes with a soft shake of her head as Eleanor spoke with a soft smile, "Why would you say that? You and I had a marvelous time."

Blair had to admit that she did enjoy the uninterrupted time with her mother; it seemed as if after their heart to heart on Thanksgiving Eleanor was actually putting an effort into them having actual quality time. "Well, I'm sorry, mother. It's just not the same. I was hoping to spend at least  _ some  _ time with daddy alone, you know? I don't understand how that French fox stole my father and  _ your _ husband and always seems to come off like a- an innocent lamb."

Eleanor brushed back some of Blair's hair from her shoulder as she listened to Blair rave without scolding, almost as if she knew Blair needed to get this off her chest now or it'd come out at a later, less appropriate, time. " _ Roman _ was not always so innocent, you know." Eleanor spoke softly as she looked up at the numbers above the elevator doors.

Blair felt her eyebrows rise up, intrigued, but not wanting to give herself away she asked innocently, "Really? What's his story?"

"Mm, well, when I first met him," Eleanor began, giving into her weakness for gossiping, "He was going out with this model named Freddy, and Freddy was a  _ horrible  _ scoundrel."

Liking what she was hearing so far, Blair asked scandalized, "Roman would actually be into somebody like that?"

"Into him? He was- he was absolutely infatuated with him," Eleanor explained softly, "Freddy had him under some kind of spell. _ I _ was the one who got him to break out of it and turn his life around."

Blair smiled faintly, but quickly covered it as Eleanor spoke firmly, "Don't mention Freddy to your father. It is a sore subject."

Blair couldn't believe her good her fortune was turning out to be and said sincerely, "Okay…so, what was Freddy's last name?"

Blair batted her lashes innocently and waited patiently for her mother to give her the final piece of the puzzle that she needed to cement a plan. It was not a moment too soon that this information fell into her lap. The party was tonight and Daddy was going to be flying back to Paris in the morning. So time was of the essence if Blair had any hope that she could talk her father in staying in New York. It was bad enough that he had set up a life with Roman in France without her, but it wasn't as if plans could change. And nothing screamed change more than a break up because of an ex.

**xoxo**

As Eleanor busied herself with overseeing the set for the party for the night, Blair went upstairs to start putting her plan into action. After sending a text message to Serena to come over immediately, all that was left for Blair was to run through the plan a few times with someone trustworthy. And there was only one person who she could trust with something like this and was more than willing to give proper feedback. Everyone knew that a Waldorf taken down was basically an instant classic, but a Waldorf-Bass was a guaranteed success. And that's what Blair needed.

After calling his cell phone a total of three times and still getting his voicemail Blair decided to try one more time before actually leaving a message for him.

"Leave a message, and I might listen." At the sound of the beep, Blair sighed in irritation before she spoke, "Chuck, you are not answering my calls, to torture me, I am sure. I have formed a plan to get rid of Roman, but I want to bounce the idea off of you to make sure that I have all my bases covered. You know you're my partner in crime and it seems only right that I have the best at my disposal. Hopefully you'll get this soon, if not I'll see you in a few hours at the party."

Blair hung up the phone, deciding that she'd just have to continue on without him. She looked up as she heard the sounds of heels walking down the hallway and smirked as Serena breezed in, "Hey. You told me to come right away. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Blair answered as Serena sat down beside her on her bed as Blair went to the website that she needed to show Serena.

"Why aren't you with your dad?" Serena asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear gently as she looked over Blair's shoulder at the screen.

"Uh, I need your log-in for your agency's site from your modeling days," Blair explained not answering Serena's question.

"My modeling days?" Serena chuckled a bit, "I did one print ad for GAP when I was 12."

Finally finding the site she was looking for, Blair rolled her eyes and looked at Serena pointedly at her remark before clicking on the login page. Serena sighed and pulled the laptop closer as she asked, "What, are you holding an open call or something?"

Blair smirked, knowing that Serena wouldn't ask questions, "I have one specific look in mind."

"Uh, okay, well I don't know if it'll still even be in here, but…" Serena reached around Blair and typed in her log in for the agency site and smiled as it showed that it still worked. "Well, look at that."

Blair felt her smile grows as she quickly flipped through the pages for the specific model that she needed for the night. "Addresses and phone numbers. Perfect," Blair spoke out loud to herself as she wrote down the needed information to put the plan in motion. "You know, I called you an hour ago, B.T.W., you're late." Blair said offhandedly.

"Um, you're lucky I'm even here at all," Serena answered back, "It's Christmas Eve, and I still haven't found a gift for Dan. Now all the stores are closing, and I'm totally screwed." Blair found herself rolling her eyes at Serena's dilemma as the blonde got better situated on her bed as Serena continued on forlornly, "Do you have any idea what you can buy for under $50 these days?"

Blair frowned as she answered, not impressed that there's an actual limit on a Christmas gift, "I don't know. A single entrée at a mid-priced restaurant?" she shrugged, obviously not taking the conversation seriously as she gave other options, "Three-quarters of a DVD box set? Maybe a pair of Wolford stockings."

Blair smirked at the last one, which was more a gift for her than for Serena's favorite Brooklynite. Almost as if reading her mind, Serena exclaimed sarcastically, "Oh, stockings. Yes, a great idea for Dan."

At the sight of Blair chuckling to herself Serena began to beg, "Blair, please, this is serious."

"I don't know. Why don't you buy him a gold money clip from Cartier, say it's 49.99? He won't know the difference," Blair said as she saw from the corner of her eye Serena throw herself back onto the bed dramatically. There was a reason why Blair didn't date below her station, and Serena's situation was one of them. She couldn't even imagine having a spending limit on Chuck's present; in order to have the best, one has to be willing and able to afford it.

Blair picked up her cell phone and began dialing the number that she needed as Serena rested her chin on Blair's shoulder as Serena asked, "What are you doing anyway?"

As the phone began to ring, Blair smirked as she answered coyly as she stared at the webpage loaded on her laptop, "I'm booking me a model." On the webpage was none other than Freddy Paine with his information highlighted along with his face shots. Blair knew that he looked exactly how she needed him to in order to make this plan work.

**xoxo**

After sending Serena off to go home and get dressed, Blair quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed for the party. She still hadn't heard back from Chuck and hoped that he wasn't drowning his nerves with a bottle of scotch. She had to admit that if he was, it would have been surprising. Ever since Bart gave his approval of Victrola and their relationship got started, Chuck had been going very easy on the alcohol. Don't get Blair wrong he still had his nights of fun with her by his side, but he seemed to be cutting back a great deal. Almost as if he was becoming a better version of himself.

Blair smiled to herself as she put on her lipstick for the night as she thought of her boyfriend. She was honestly proud that he seemed to have found his niche. He always came off to Blair as someone who was trying to find something and in that regard they were similar because Blair was searching for everyone else's idea of perfection.

As Blair finished up with her make-up she stood up from her vanity and gave herself a once over in her gold brocade party dress along with a red, roped headband to finish off the look and smiled at herself. She honestly felt great with the look and she knew that Chuck would love it. She sent up a quick prayer that at the very least Chuck's introduction would go off seamlessly. Blair learned to not hope for everything to be perfect after her birthday party and Cotillion and just wished for what was less selfish. It was Christmas after all.

Blair smiled and made her rounds for the party. Her mother decided to make the party a Victoria's Secret theme, in honor of her new deal. The wait staff was wearing the tasteful lounge outfits from the company, walking around with festive drinks and Eleanor held court in front of the Victoria Secret tree at the center of what was usually their sitting room. After circling the room a few times and mingling, Blair didn't see her boyfriend and felt her worry grow; it wasn't like him to be late lately.

Blair quickly took out her phone and sent him a text:  **I already set the plan in motion for the night that I know you'll approve. Hope to see you in time for the fireworks.**

Figuring that it was a light enough message to show that she was aware that he wasn't there yet and didn't come off as if she were mad at him, she hit send with a soft sigh. Hoping that they could do the introduction before Freddy arrived and made the rest of the night awkward for her family. She smiled at Lily as she passed by, noticing that she hadn't seen Serena and Eric for a while since they arrived, Blair figured that maybe they were both hiding out upstairs in Blair's room.

Needing a bit of downtime herself, Blair walked up the stairs to see what the siblings were up to. What she wasn't expecting was to see Vanessa sitting on the foot of her bed with a laptop and Serena and Eric on Blair's bed as they worked on some sort of arts and crafts project. Blair frowned as she took in the scene in front of her, "Dorota's going to kill you if you get glue on that comforter."

Eric laughed a bit at Blair's warning as Serena continued on with her work, "Sorry we've turned your room into an art studio, B., but the clock is ticking."

"I'm done," Vanessa said softly and lifted up the laptop on her lap to reveal what she apparently had been working on. Blair made her way over closer to see what was going on.

Eric and Serena gasped as they looked, "Wow. That's amazing," Serena complimented as she and Vanessa smiled at each other, "Thank you so much, Vanessa. This is going to be…incredible."

Blair smiled and nodded in agreement as she continued to look at the screen for a moment longer before standing up straight. She had to admit that it was a pretty good idea for a gift on a budget.

"Good. I'm glad I could help," Vanessa smiled before continuing on, "I think he'll really love it."

Blair frowned as she heard the undertone in Vanessa's words and the look on her face, putting two and two together and knew that she needed to nip this in the bud. As she glanced briefly at her oblivious blonde friend she made a snap decision that it needed to be handled, like now. "Vanessa? I think I'd like to help with this little project," Blair put on a smile as she shrugged lightly and looked over at her best friend before looking back at the outsider, "Would you come and help me find another pair of scissors?"

Without waiting for Vanessa to respond, Blair led the way into her bathroom, knowing that the girl would follow her. After the two were both in the room, Blair shut the bathroom door to give them some privacy so she could speak as frankly as she needed to. She continued to smile as she walked over to her bathroom sink where a pair of scissors sat and picked them up before turning towards Vanessa, making it obvious that she had something to say to the girl.

Vanessa crossed her arms as she waited and Blair leaned back against her sink before she began, "It's so nice what you're doing for your friend Dan, helping his girlfriend make his Christmas present. Serena is so grateful because she likes to see the best in people." Blair gave Vanessa a once over as she played with the scissors in her hands, "I like to see the truth."

"Yeah? And what's that?" Vanessa asked, giving off the persona that she wasn't intimidated by Blair, but Blair could smell a defensive move from a mile away and knew that she was doing the right thing.

Blair sighed as she stood up straight slowly made her way over to this peasant, "I think you like Dan a little too much. Just thought I should let you know someone's watching." Blair put on a light smile, making her point very clear without having to say anything else. "Merry Christmas," Blair added with a bright smile and a light pat on Vanessa's shoulder.

Vanessa took that as her cue and quickly opened the bathroom door and began making her excuses as she started packing up her stuff, "I'm taking off. Call me when you're done?"

Blair set her scissors back where she found them as she came out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway as she watched Vanessa scurry off as Serena asked in confusion, "Okay. Where are you going?"

Vanessa didn't answer as she walked out the door, just giving the blonde a smile and almost bumping into someone who was coming in. Blair walked further into the room to see who her next visitor was and beamed at who it was.

Chuck walked into the room, ignoring whoever it was that almost ran over him in her quest to leave, figuring that she was fleeing the scene for a reason. He smirked as he went over to Blair, giving her a kiss, "Sorry that I'm late and I missed your phone call. I just hope I made it in time."

Blair kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, just glad that he was finally here. An unexpected takedown was only going to keep her occupied for so long before she started to worry about him again, "I was getting worried, but you're here now and you're just in time."

Blair straightened his red bowtie before nodding her approval over his final decision for his attire, knowing that he had spent a great deal of time trying to decide on what he was wearing tonight and the fact that he put so much effort made Blair appreciate it even more. "You look great, and he's going to love you. You ready?"

"Whenever you are," Chuck smirked as he laced their hands together.

"Great," Blair smiled at the Van Der Woodsens still on her bed as let Chuck lead the way out, "I'm going to go introduce Chuck to daddy."

"I thought you were going to help," Eric stated as he frowned in confusion.

Blair smirked over her shoulder at him and shrugged, "I think my work is done here."

The couple passed by Lily and said their hellos as they continued on to the staircase leading downstairs. Chuck leaned towards Blair and whispered, "Are you going to share the reason why that girl version of Dan was fleeing the scene as if the hounds of hell were chasing her?"

Blair smiled as she held onto his arm as they walked down the stairs together, "I'll tell you later, but allow me to wet your appetite, it was an unplanned takedown."

Chuck smirked, figuring as much, as Blair led him over to where Harold Waldorf was standing with, who Chuck assumed was, Roman. "Daddy, I'd like to introduce you to Chuck Bass, my boyfriend. Chuck, you know my father, Harold Waldorf."

Chuck offered his hand, doing well with masking his nervousness, "Mr. Waldorf, it's a pleasure."

Harold smiled and shook Chuck's hand, "Chuck. I've heard good things about you from my Blair. You make sure you keep that up because I honestly can say I haven't seen her as happy as she has been."

Chuck nodded as he smiled as Mr. Waldorf released his hand, "I'll do my very best, sir."

"Blair mentioned that you recently acquired a club?" Harold asked, watching the two carefully on how they interact.

Chuck glanced at his girlfriend beside him as she smiled up at him with obvious pride at his accomplishment, giving him a push in his self-confidence, "Yes, sir. It's still in the beginning stages, but I have faith and the support of my father and Blair, so I have no doubts that it'll succeed."

"And as my son would be the first to tell you, I'm not an easy sell," Bart added as he unexpectedly joined the conversation, patting Chuck on the back in pride. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I couldn't help myself."

"No apologies necessary," Harold explained as he offered his hand to the newcomer, "Harold Waldorf and I assume that you are Bart Bass, Chuck's father?"

"That I am. We haven't had the pleasure, but I assure you, Mr. Waldorf, that your reputation in corporate law precedes you," Bart complimented as she shook Harold's hand.

"Oh," Harold chuckles a bit, "Please, call me Harold."

Bart nodded, "I was surprised when I heard that you left the city, what are you up to nowadays?"

Blair and Chuck at this point just stood there watching the unexpected development occur right before their eyes.

"I recently bought a vineyard out in Lyons; I found that I grew bored with law, and was ready for a change," Harold answered with a shrug, unaware that Roman had hobbled off to speak with someone else.

"Interesting. You know, I've thought about expanding into wine myself. You think you'd be up for an investor?" Bart asked out of the blue, shocking the group except for Chuck. Bart Bass was a shark. When he noticed something had the potential to grow big, he bought or invested in it quickly; it was how he got Bass Industries to the billion dollar mark at such a young age.

"Really?  _ You  _ want to invest in our winery?" Harold asked to confirm what he just heard. "Without even seeing it for yourself?"

Bart smirked as he took a sip from his drink, "Like I said, Harold, your reputation precedes you. You're smart and your determination is renowned; if you say that it's a good investment, I want in."

Figuring that it was best to let the two father's continue on with their talk of business, Blair spoke up, "And on that note, we'll just leave you two to hammer out the details. It was good to see you again, Mr. Bass."

Bart nodded at Blair as Chuck nodded towards Blair's father with, "It was a pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Waldorf."

Harold smiled at Chuck, "Please, call me Harold. Something tells me you're going to be around for quite a while."

As he turned back to Bart, the couple went over to a couch after picking up a glass of champagne and toasted each other. "I told you he was going to love you, Bass," Blair stated a little smugly before taking a sip from her glass.

"Yes you did, but who would have thought that those two," he nods over to their fathers as they continued to talk, looking as if they were actually enjoying the conversation, "would have hit it off so well?"

Blair smiled as she watched them for a moment before looking up at her boyfriend. He was finally fully relaxed after the introductions were finally over. "Seems like you and me are moving along quite well."

Chuck smirked at her, "Are you happy?"

"With you? Of course. The rest of it, I'm sure it'll work itself out," Blair smirked right back as she took a sip from her glass. As if on cue, the sound of the elevator door opened, revealing the last guest of the night.

Chuck smirked over at Eleanor and nodded over to her as she was talking intimately with some guy that Chuck had never seen before, gaining Blair's attention, "Looks like love is in the air."

Blair frowned before turning her attention to where Chuck was looking. She was surprised to see that her mother was smiling as she spoke to the man. She didn't know who he was, but she hadn't seen her mother smile like that before either, "That's weird, but under the circumstances of her support of us, I have no choice but to be happy for her…"

Chuck and Blair shared a look; the irony of Blair's acceptance of one parent's potential over the other's solid relationship not lost on either of them. But Chuck said nothing and simply kissed his girlfriend, knowing that whatever the real reason behind Blair's reluctance of accepting Roman would come to light.

Neither one saw Eleanor make her way to the foyer until Roman made his way to stand beside her as if to greet the newcomer. While Chuck watched from his spot, Blair became enthralled with her phone, watching the show covertly so as not to draw attention to herself. It wasn't until Harold joined the group and there were slightly raised voices that Blair could no longer put up the front of not being unaware and looked from her spot on the couch.

Blair felt a devilish smile grow on her face as she saw Roman storm away, hiding her face in Chuck's shoulder so as not to give herself away. Chuck rested his head on top of Blair's as he watched the show, not liking the look on Eleanor's face. "Waldorf?"

Blair lifted her head at the sound of Chuck's voice, "Bass?"

"Brace yourself," was all he said. Blair frowned and looked over at the group, trying to figure out why Chuck would warn her when everything was going perfectly. Then Eleanor and Harold Waldorf turned almost in unison and looked at her and she knew that somehow the pieces were being put together.

Blair put on her best confused face as the parents turned back towards Freddy, hoping that she was reading the situation wrong. "I think you've been had," Chuck whispered as they stood up together as Freddy left the party and the Waldorfs once again turned and looked at them, Harold had a look of disappointment in his eyes while Eleanor's held a look of understanding as she ushered Harold in the direction of the kitchen.

**Looks like Daddy's little girl isn't all sugar and spice and everything nice after all…**

**xoxo**

After Blair's parents disappeared into the kitchen, she fled upstairs to her room carefully as to not draw attention to herself with Chuck right behind her. As she arrived in her room, Blair felt relief to see that Serena and Eric were gone and she was able to process what just happened in private. She threw herself onto her bed, just wanting the world to go away. Chuck sat beside her and pulled her into his arms gently.

"I can't believe that plan was unraveled so easily and so quickly. What am I an amateur?!" Blair vented into Chuck's chest.

Chuck chuckled a bit before answering as he rubbed her back in comfort, "You are far from it. You just didn't have all the angles covered to pull this off."

Blair sighed and pulled away slightly from him, "Now daddy is going to go back to France in the morning to start his brand new life with Roman and just forget all about me. I've been replaced."

"I dare anyone to think that they could replace Blair Waldorf, because they wouldn't even come close," Chuck stated firmly, causing Blair to roll her eyes with a scoff, "Your father loves you, Blair, and I don't think you could ever be replaced to him."

"I'm not so sure about that…" Blair said softly as she looked down at her comforter.

The pair looked up in unison at the sound of a knock and looked towards the door, seeing Harold walk in hesitantly, "Can I come in?"

Chuck and Blair sat up on the bed together, neither saying anything for a moment before Blair nodded. Chuck smiled, sensing that she needed this time alone with her father and kissed her cheek briefly before whispering, "I'll call you later, and I'll come by tomorrow so we can exchange gifts okay?"

Blair nodded again, smiling faintly as she gave Chuck's hand a gentle squeeze before he left the room and headed downstairs with a nod of respect to her father as he passed by. The sight alone amazed Blair at how good he was being at this whole being a boyfriend thing. If someone told her that he had it in him about a year ago she'd have laughed in their face and had them banished to public school.

As Harold walked further into the room, gaining Blair's attention fully, "Our flight leaves in a few hours. I wanted to say good-bye."

Blair looked away, not saying anything to her father. With Chuck there she felt like she could speak her mind but with her father, she felt as if she were a little girl, wanting to gain attention without making a scene, because Waldorf women do not make scenes. At the sound of her father's sigh Blair looked down at her hands as he sat on her bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Please forgive me, Blair? I should have told you that I was bringing Roman. I knew that having him here would be hard for you, but I love you so much, and I love Roman," at Harold's words, Blair finally looked at him as he continued on, "and I was hoping that if we were all thrown together, that something… perfect would happen and that you would love him, too."

Blair mentally scoffed at that last statement as she silently thought to herself,  _ "So this is where I get it from…" _

"I was going to convince you to move back to New York," Blair stated bluntly, "but you bought a vineyard, in France with Roman. What's next, a commitment ceremony?"

Blair easily caught the look of slight guilt on her father's face and realized that she had hit the nail right on the head with her statement could no longer keep her scoff silent as she added softly, "Great." Blair shook her head to herself as she looked away for a moment before she looked back and spoke, "There's no room in your life for me anymore."

"Sweetheart, there is always room for you," Harold assured her, "No matter where I am, no matter who I'm with." He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead gently. Obviously seeing Blair's skepticism at his declaration he pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to her, "This is part of your Christmas gift."

Blair looked at the dvd in her hand before looking back at her father before he motioned over to her computer to look at what the disk held. As the disk began to load, Blair took her seat while her father stood behind her, leaning over her shoulder as she began flipping through the contents. The disk was full of pictures. "Your house in France," She said softly as her screen was filled with the vineyard in Lyon that she and her father were talking about earlier, "It's very nice, daddy. I'm sure you and Roman will totally enjoy it," Blair said politely, not seeing how this was much of a Christmas present.

"And so will you," Harold said with a soft smile as he pointed at the next picture, "Because this…is your room."

Blair gasped as she looked at the most perfect sized bedroom. It took her a moment to believe what her father was implying. That he actually made a place for her in his new life where she could go whenever she wished. All she could bring herself to say as she began to smile, "It's beautiful."

"We're having it decorated just for you," Harold said softly.

Blair laughed at the next picture of Roman holding up an orange tabby, "A cat."

"A cat named "Cat," like in your favorite movie," Harold explained with a smile at the sound of Blair's laughter, "It was Roman's idea."

Blair smiled and nodded softly as she was able to actually enjoy the rest of the slideshow playing on her screen as her father whispered softly, "So…Merry Christmas, sweetheart. We're hoping that you'll spend the whole summer with us."

Blair couldn't believe it. She remembered how she hoped that tonight would go as she hoped and planned, but it ended up being even better. Even though her father wasn't moving back to New York, she was able to go and visit him. He had given his stamp of approval of Chuck and Blair was willing to give Roman an actual shot next time she saw him. Overall he wasn't all that bad when she wasn't busy sabotaging his relationship with her father. As the slideshow ended, Blair sighed and leaned against her father with a smile. This was definitely a great Christmas and she couldn't remember a time when she was happier.

**xoxo**

On Christmas morning, snow was on the ground and was still falling rapidly on the streets of New York. It genuinely looked like something from a Christmas postcard, and Chuck, for probably the first time in a long while, woke up on Christmas morning with a smile on his face. It seemed as if everything had been going his way lately in his life and he decided to take this brief time to himself to fully appreciate it.

He had the girl of his dreams, a business that was beginning to blossom, and he had finally gained the approval of his father with no signs of it waning as long as Chuck kept working hard at Victrola. He even seemed to approve of his choice in girlfriends too. Chuck remembered how Bart would look at him and Blair last night at the party with a faint smile that only a select few would have been able to catch.

For the first time, Chuck wasn't going to be spending the holiday season alone in some exotic resort abroad. He was actually going to be in New York, surrounded by people he actually cared about; it was a gift that he never thought he wanted until it came. Chuck sat up from the bed and began to get dressed, wanting to get over to Blair's so he could give her gift to her and see the look on her face.

As he put on his last item of clothing, Chuck heard a knock on his suite door. He frowned, not knowing who it could possibly be, as he made his way over and looked through the peephole. Imagine his shock to see his father on the other side of the door. Chuck ran his hand through his hair as he opened the door, "Father, what a surprise."

"I have to agree, I didn't think that you'd actually be awake already," Bart stated as he walked inside, "Going somewhere?"

Chuck nodded as he explained, shutting the door behind him, "I was going to head over to Blair's. We were going to exchange gifts sometime today."

"Well, I hoped that I could persuade you to come with me down to the Van Der Woodsens' for Christmas presents and breakfast," Bart said looking a bit off.

Chuck raised his brows in surprise, "The Van Der Woodsens? So you and Lily have…"

"Yes, we've reconciled recently and she has told her children, so she asked us to come over today to spend Christmas with her and her family," Bart paused before continuing on, "I would like for you to be there."

Chuck felt the smile from earlier when he first woke up return and nodded, "I'll come. I'm sure Blair's not even awake yet and I can swing by her place afterwards."

Bart nodded, "Good." He motioned over to the door and headed out, without another word, obviously expecting Chuck to follow. Chuck picked up his coat and the bag that held Blair's present before following at his father. The fact that Bart actually came to his suite and invited him to join this next phase in his life, spoke volumes to Chuck. Normally his father wouldn't have even bothered and if he did it would have been a phone call with a demand. Maybe this was a sign that next year was going to be better than before if this one was ending on such a high note.

Chuck smirked as he got into the elevator with his father, neither one saying anything as Chuck checked his phone and sent a quick message to Blair that he was coming by after breakfast with her gift. The ride downstairs was a quick one and before Chuck knew it they were standing outside of the hotel room reserved for the Van Der Woodsens and they were welcomed in by Lily with a bright smile.

To say that Serena and Eric were shocked by the Bass men's presence was putting it lightly. Apparently, Lily didn't think to give them advance notice of their Christmas guests. As Chuck took a seat on the couch in front of the breakfast spread, he smirked over at the two blondes sitting beside him as they ate quietly. Bart and Chuck were more than fine with letting the Van Der Woodsens lead the conversation since they weren't big on sharing small talk and before long it was time for the gift portion of the events.

Bart handed a box for Eric as well as a slightly thicker one to Chuck, to which they were both surprised about. Chuck opened his gift and found that smile returning full force, inside was a beautiful, black leather briefcase. Chuck looked up at his father who cleared his throat and shrugged, "I figured with the start of your first business, you could use one."

"Thank you, Father," Chuck said softly in disbelief that his father once again surprised him with his thoughtfulness. When he looked over at Eric to see what he got, he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Turned out that Bart got Eric a baseball shirt with a large Mariner's logo on the front; Eric didn't seem to understand the gift as he gave Bart a forced smile.

"I know how you like Florida," Bart explained.

Instantly understanding that Bart was referencing Eric's time at the Ostroff Center at the beginning of the year and how Lily told everyone that he was visiting family in Florida, Eric played along, as his smile grew more genuine, "Yeah. Wow. Uh, number one fan!"

Every chuckled as Eric continued speaking, "You know, I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you, Mr. Bass, but, uh, I didn't know you'd be coming for Christmas."

Chuck smiled as he took a sip of his mimosa as Bart shrugged it off, "No worries, Eric. Please, call me Bart."

Serena chose that moment to go over to the tree and handed a gold box to give to Eric for his gift from her, but before Eric could open it, Bart began to speak in a very formal way that caused Chuck to set his glass down on the coffee table, "Eric, Serena, I just want you to know that I have deep feelings for your mother."

The slightly awkward moment was interrupted at the sound of a "Deck the halls" ringtone filled the air. "Mom, your phone," Serena said as she glanced over at Lily.

As Lily began to reach for it, Bart spoke again, "Uh, Lily, you're not going to want to interrupt this moment."

Now Chuck was intrigued about what his father was up to. He slowly stood up beside Eric and Serena as Bart got down on one knee as he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, presenting it to Lily. The three teens in the room just stared at the scene before them as Bart opened the box, revealing a very impressive diamond ring, and began to ask a very important question, "Lily…would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

**xoxo**

Meanwhile at the Waldorf penthouse, Blair was just waking up to her own Christmas morning with a soft smile. Sure she was a little disappointed that her father wasn't able to stay for the big day, but with the changes in Blair's and her mother's relationship, Blair felt that today wouldn't be as horrible as it normally would have been.

As she wrapped herself up in her robe, she faintly heard the sounds of voices coming from downstairs. Blair frowned in confusion as she slowly made her way down, unsure of whom it could possibly be. Maybe her mother was on the phone, but Blair found it doubtful that she would hear multiple voices. As she reached the first landing, she called out, "What's going on?"

"We're back for Christmas," Harold stated with a smile.

Blair beamed excitedly as she rushed down the stairs to go to her father, hugging him tightly, "What happened?"

"Well the snow caused the airport to cancel all the flights out, so it allowed us to stay. Your mother was gracious enough to let us stay here for the night." Harold said with a smile as he returned Blair's embrace.

As Blair pulled away from her father she smiled over at Roman, "Well, Roman, you are in for a treat, because a Waldorf Christmas is like no other." Blair chuckled as she squeezed his arm gently in greeting.

"Come on you," Eleanor stated as she held Harold's hand and led them into the kitchen for breakfast. At Harold's affectionate kiss on her hand she just rolled her eyes playfully at his dramatics, while Blair and Roman trailed behind and watched the two interact positively.

About an hour later the group along with Dorota were all together drinking mimosas and opening gifts around the tree in the sitting room. Blair had to admit that the sight couldn't have been more perfect with Roman and her father and her mother all together, getting along and laughing. Blair beamed as she opened a gift from her mother; it was a truly gorgeous burgundy coat. "Mom," she said in awe as she put the coat on as her mother sat down, "Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you, thank you!"

Eleanor smiled and waved her hand at the thanks, taking pride in being able to make her daughter happy on this day.

Blair laughed as Roman hopped over, leaving his crutches by the couch as he took Blair's hand and spun her carefully as she showed off her coat, "You look like a brunette Catherine Deneuve. Quelle magnifique."

Blair just couldn't get over how much she loved her new coat and she knew she'd be the envy of every girl at Constance, "It's so gorgeous." Blair picked up a box and made her way over to Dorota, not even bothering to remove her new coat as she smiled at her maid, "Merry Christmas, Dorota."

In the box was a brand new smartphone, "It's so we can text," Blair explained with a smile. Dorota laughed and looked at the box excitedly, "Do you like it?" Blair asked as she watched her maid who had been there for her since almost the very beginning and had been more of a mother to her than her own for so long. At Dorota's nod of excitement, the two shared a hug.

After all the presents were opened and exchanged, Harold announced that he needed a photo for the occasion. The group happily gathered around the Christmas tree and exclaimed cheese, or in Roman's case fromage, as Harold took several pictures. After declaring it perfect the group broke up with a laugh as the elevator door rang, informing the group that they had a visitor. As they looked towards the foyer, it was Blair's smile that grew in excitement as she went over to greet them.

"Chuck, you made it!" she exclaimed as she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the lips, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Chuck smirked right back at her as he held her close, "I see that your father was able to stay a bit longer?"

Blair nodded happily as she wrapped her arms around Chuck's waist as she leaned against him as her father called over, "Welcome, Chuck, and Merry Christmas. Will you be joining us?"

Blair gasped and looked up at her boyfriend with hope as he grinned down at her, "If you'll have me." Blair found herself nodding again, unable to wipe the smile from her face. "But first, allow me to present you your gift, Waldorf."

Blair beamed and took his hand in hers before calling over her shoulder at her father, "We'll be right back, I have his gift upstairs." Not even waiting for a response, Blair quickly led Chuck up the stairs to her room eagerly and yet feeling a bit nervous about her choice in gift for Chuck.

When Chuck walked into the penthouse he instantly felt warmth that went beyond the physical warmth of heat. It was similar to the warmth he felt while was over at the Van Der Woodsens, and it was one he could only associate with family. And with his father's proposal, Chuck felt that he would be able to have that of his own, but from the looks of Blair's family, they were more than willing to have him join them in theirs.

Even though Lily didn't give an answer to Bart's question, she did agree to be whisked away to an exotic location after the start of the New Year. And Chuck had no doubt that by the time she got back, Bart would have persuaded her to give a yes to his question. Bass men were nothing if not persistent when it came to things and people that they wanted.

He watched as Blair went over to her night stand and pulled out a Tiffany Blue box and handed it to him, "Me first?" he smirked as she nodded.

"Call me being in the Yuletide spirit, okay? Open it," Blair said firmly with a smile.

Chuck purposely took his time as he opened the box as he smirked at his girlfriend. At the sound of her sigh of frustration, he decided enough was enough and he was actually kind of curious at what it could be. Inside the box was a pair of onyx cufflinks with his initials engraved on it, a C on one and a B on the other inside of a heart. It was truly beautiful.

"I got the idea last month," Blair started hesitantly, "I figured that with you new venture as a businessman, you'll need them. I hope you like them…"

Chuck smiled at her and nodded, "I love them. I'll always wear them and I'll think of you when I look at them." Chuck leaned towards her and kissed her lips gently, feeling an overwhelming urge to tell her those words he realized he felt that night of Cotillion but pushing it down, not ready to say them out loud. "Your turn."

He presented his own velvet black box to her, slowly opening it to reveal a Swarovski crystal headband. Blair gasped as she covered her mouth as Chuck smiled and spoke softly, "I figured, every Queen needs her crown. Headbands are yours, but I figured that this could be a crown worthy of your status."

Blair removed her hands from her mouth and gently took the box from him as she smiled, "I'll wear it only on special occasions…I love it." She smiled up at him and pulled him down by his neck and kissed him passionately. "Thank you. For my gift and for making this the best Christmas ever."

Chuck set the boxes aside on top of Blair's bed before he rested his forehead against hers and ran his nose along with hers as he whispered to her, "Consider us even, Waldorf."

**Hear those silver bells? It's Christmastime in the city. Some families actually** **_do_ ** **make the yuletide gay, managing to leave their troubles far away…**

**Other families have a merry little Christmas even when their troubles** **_aren't_ ** **so far away…**

**Some presents might end up getting returned…**

**But some gifts are for keeps. Other presents come when you least expect them. And everyone knows that the biggest presents comes in the smallest box.**

**Have a holly Jolly Christmas.**

**x.o.x.o**

**Gossip Girl**

**A/N: Here's the link to the** [ **cufflinks**](https://www.tiffany.com/accessories/cuff-links/tiffany-1837-makers-round-cuff-links-in-sterling-silver-63448478/) **only with an engraved heart around CB in the center**

**Blair's new** [ **headband**](https://sg.carousell.com/p/jennifer-behr-encrusted-swarovski-crystal-padded-headband-queen-b-headband-from-gossip-girl-141822972/) **made of Swarovski crystals. Yes it's the same headband given to Jenny in season 2 when she was crowned Queen.**

**And that is the end of the longest chapter of the entire story so far! Whew! It's Christmas so I figured why not make it last? Even though it's not really Christmas, lol Anyway! What did you think of the chapter? Did you like the flashback of Bart finding out about our beloved Chair? Did you like the gifts? There is a bit of a hidden meaning behind Blair's gift to Chuck, but I'm not going to tell you until later on in the story! :P But feel free to speculate! So sorry for the delay, had a lot on my plate this week at work**

**Next chapter will be the school lies episode and I've decided I'm going to put some lemony goodness in there once or twice. We'll also be getting more of Nate's reaction to Chair being a couple in the next chapter, as well as a scheme so it's going to be full of great stuff!**

**I have nothing but love and great appreciation to all my readers and reviewers! Thank you all for your support, I definitely am feeling my muse slowly return to me! The whole point of going through this whole process was because I missed writing. It has been years and I wanted to get back into it and finish what I started so this story is my first step to get into the habit of producing something that brought joy.**

**Can't wait to read your reviews! I'll see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School lies episode

**Chapter 21**

**On the Upper East Side, it's easy to think that the world is exactly as it appears- refined, elegant, imposing. But sometimes, all it takes is a little key to open the door to the wild side.**

Blair Waldorf was having the time of her life and the teens of the Upper East Side had more than noticed. Ever since Cotillion when the bomb dropped of Chuck and Blair being a couple, it was as if their Queen was even better than ever. Don't get confused, she still ruled with an iron fist, but the masses could tell that she was more relaxed about the small details. It seemed as if the new relationship with Chuck Bass was more than for the best.

The fact that their queen was hosting a pool party at the school said it all. This was more something that Serena Van Der Woodsen would do, not Blair Waldorf. The brunette would never do something this fun if it risked her perfect transcript and her chances of getting into Yale. It seemed that Chuck brought out the stick up their Queen's ass and she was finally able to let lose every once in a while. Not to mention she seemed to be much happier than she had been lately when she was with Nate Archibald.

And if you asked Blair herself, she would agree with all that was said, but she would, of course, take offense to having a stick up her ass. Blair was hanging out in the center of the pool with her minions surrounding her as they raised their martini glasses in honor of her for the best impromptu pool party of the New Year. She looked around the pool area and saw everyone laughing and having a blast and all Blair could do was smile. Who would have thought that when Serena mentioned having the key to this place that Blair herself would have suggested having a party. While Serena raced home to get her bathing suite it was Blair who called the minions to call everyone who mattered to invite over, followed by a call to her boyfriend to bring refreshments.

Speaking of said boyfriend, Blair caught his eye as he sat across the way, watching her from his post on the lifeguard chair high above them, he raised his glass to her in salute with a smirk and she returned the gesture before turning back to her minions happily. After passing off her empty glass to one of her new lower ranked minions, Penelope, Kati and Iz suggested that they all play water volleyball. Not paying attention, Blair accidentally bumped into someone that was behind her.

Blair frowned as she turned around to find out who was in her way and paused at realizing that it was Nate. "Hey, Blair."

They hadn't spoken since she asked him to leave her alone with Chuck after Cotillion so they could talk and every time Blair saw him in the halls he would just have this brooding look on his face as he was surrounded by his soccer teammates. She knew that he hadn't spoken to Chuck and even though he wouldn't say it out loud, Blair also knew that her boyfriend missed his guy best friend.

"Nate, how are things going?" Blair asked politely.

Nate shrugged, "Things are going fine. I hear that you and Chuck are still together. I have to say I'm surprised."

Blair frowned at his coldness, "And why would you be surprised?"

"You and I both know, Blair, that Chuck isn't one for settling down for long. Do you honestly think that he has it in him to be faithful? I mean look," Nate motioned over to where Chuck was, still sitting on the lifeguard chair only this time there was some girl who was obviously flirting with him, "he's obviously growing bored."

Blair felt her anger grow at Nate's words and put on a forced smile, "That's funny considering the source. Unlike when I was with you, Chuck's faithfulness to me is not something I question. Good catching up, Archibald."

Not even lingering around to hear anything else he had to say involving her relationship, Blair swam away from the situation not even saying anything to her minions who were tactfully keeping their distance during the altercation. Blair climbed out of the pool and made her way over to her boyfriend, coming from behind the slut who had the nerve to touch him. Blair recognized the girl and made a note that her name was Hannah and that she went to their school, suddenly an impromptu idea popped into Blair's head as she was just behind the girl.

As Blair skillfully bumped into Hannah and watched as she screamed and fell into the pool, Blair smirked as she exclaimed, "Oh no! Are you okay?" Blair placed her hand over her heart showing her concern for the girl after she surfaced, "You really should be careful, we wouldn't want you to get hurt…" Blair reached over and laced her hand with her boyfriend's as she leaned against him, her smile returning as Chuck wrapped his other arm around her, silently backing her up.

At Blair's veiled threat, Hannah quickly made her exit from the party, obviously knowing when she was outgunned and outnumbered. It's a shame that this was only the beginning of her punishment. Everyone knew that Blair Waldorf was not one to share when it came to things that she deemed important and her boyfriend was no different.

Blair took a deep breath and turned towards Chuck as he asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

"I was, until I had the misfortune of speaking to Nate. He seemed as cold as he has been since Cotillion," Blair rolled her eyes, "He had the nerve to insinuate that I should worry about you being faithful to me, can you believe that?"

Chuck shrugged a bit, not surprised as he began to explain, "You forget that Nate knows a specific side of me. He knows what almost everyone else knows, that I'm a vulgar, crass, womanizer who thinks the word monogamy is a curse word."

"But you're not those things. I mean, don't get me wrong you _are_ in fact vulgar and crass, but with me you're different. You're loyal to those you care about," Blair said softly, believing her words.

Chuck smiled faintly and leaned over and kissed his girlfriend, "Not according to Nathaniel. You see what very few people see, Waldorf. Don't let him get to you and I promise you that I will deal with the Nathaniel problem soon."

Remembering what happened the last time she left him to handle something with Nate alone, "I want to help. Remember, Bass, we're partners, and I know how much he means to you. I'll just follow your lead."

Chuck smirked a bit and nodded, "Very well," Chuck stood up from his seat, still holding Blair's hand in his, coming up with something fun for them to do, "Why don't you go have another drink with the masses for about fifteen minutes and meet me in the showers?"

Blair found herself smirking, "What are you up to, Bass?"

"Just a little bit of fun, Waldorf, relax," with a kiss on her hand he walks away from her as she shook her head and laughed to herself.

Chuck slid on his black sunglasses as he walked by the pool, not looking back at his girlfriend to know that she had a look of anticipation of what was to come in the showers with him. Chuck smirked as he came across Serena as she took off her t-shirt, revealing her black bathing suit underneath. Figuring that he had time to toy with her a bit, Chuck took a sip from his glass as he approached her, "Why don't I turn that, uh, one-piece into a no-piece?"

Serena scoffed as she put her hands on her hips, "Find a floatie to talk to, Chuck."

Chuck smirked, "You know, if my dad and your mom come back from South Africa tomorrow engaged, we'll be brother and sister. And you know what they say-," Chuck spoke with a leering look at the blonde in front of him, not at all serious about the words coming out of his mouth. Out of everyone on the Upper East Side and anyone else that came upon the blonde in front of him, Chuck Bass had never really looked twice at her. Sure he flirted and insulted her on a regular basis, but he never had any plans to follow through with any of it. "The family that plays together stays together." He finished with a smirk.

Serena smirked, not quite pulling it off, as she continued on with the conversation, knowing that Chuck wasn't serious, but it still gave her the creeps, "Ah, incest. The universal taboo. One of the only ones you haven't violated."

"Well, I'm game if you are," Chuck spoke with a shrug as he leaned towards her.

Serena leaned towards him too, only to knock his drink into the pool and walked away with a hand still on her hip. Chuck laughed to himself as he watched his drink fly and proceeded to make his way into the showers to wait for Blair.

Ten minutes later, Blair walked into the shower room, looking for her boyfriend, "Chuck?"

Coming out of nowhere, Chuck grabbed Blair by the arm and pulled her into the shower area, and pressed her up against the wall with a grin, covering her mouth as she gasped in shock. He waited until she recognized that it was him before he released her mouth. When he did, Blair proceeded to hit his arm hard, "Bass!" she hissed.

"Ow! Always so rough, Waldorf, and people think that _I'm_ the dominant one in bed," Chuck smirked and took her lips with his hungrily. After a bit of resistance, Blair just let her anger go as she moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. Chuck panted as he nipped at Blair's bottom lip before slowly placing open-mouthed kisses along her jawline and down along her neck.

Blair felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she let her head fall back against the wall behind her, exposing more of her neck for him to ravish. She released a soft whimper as Chuck reached down and hitched one of her legs over his hip, pressing his hard, covered member against her wet center. Blair painted heavily as she moved her hips in time with his, loving the feel of his hands on her body as one slowly made it's way up her thigh and inside the bottom of Blair's swimsuit.

"Chuck…" Blair whispered as she forced her eyes open at the feel of his fingers touching her where she wanted them to touch her most, "We can't…"

"Why not?" Chuck whispered into her ear before he turned his head towards hers and kissed her lips once, twice as his fingers rubbed along her clit. He savored the sounds coming out of her at his ministrations, waiting patiently for her response to his question with a satisfied smirk.

"Anyone…could…walk in…and see us!" Blair faintly responded as her hips move against her will against his fingers, desperately wanting more as she clung onto his arms.

"Don't worry, I got it all covered," Chuck leaned towards her to kiss her delectable mouth once again, pausing just before he reaches her, "Do you trust me?"

Blair looked him straight in the eyes and nodded, "I do."

Chuck grinned as she met him the rest of the way and kissed him passionately as he lifted her up so she could wrap her long legs around his waist. He groaned in pleasure as he slipped his fingers inside of her drenched center, quickly taking her mouth with his again as she cried out in pleasure. No matter how many times he was with her, it only got better, Chuck mused to himself as began paying attention to her nipples as she rode his fingers for a time.

Chuck felt himself become incredibly hard, but refused to sink himself inside of her until she begged him to. It was one of things he loved most about their coupling; he loved that he could reduce the great Blair Waldorf to begging him to give her what she wanted. "Chuck…please," she whimpered as she gripped his shoulders.

Giving a last lick on her right nipple, causing her to shudder lightly, "Please, what, my queen?"

Blair bit her bottom lip desperately as she buried her hands into his hair as she held him close, "I need…I need to feel you inside me…now."

Chuck purposely played obtuse as he curved his fingers inside of her, hitting her spot easily causing her to cry out, "But I already _am_ inside of you."

Gripping his hair painfully as she panted in frustration as she hissed, "You know what I mean, Bass!"

"Say it, Waldorf. Say what you mean…" Chuck teased as he continued to finger her as he began to prepare his cock to be buried deep inside of her.

"Fuck me, Bass. I want your cock inside me…now." Blair demanded as she held onto him tightly, her desperation driving her to beg in a way that she actually enjoyed when it came to this basstard.

"Your wish, my command, my queen," Chuck said with a smirk as he removed his fingers from inside her and plunged his hard length inside of her just as he took her mouth with his hungrily, causing her to scream out into his mouth in pleasure.

Feeling her orgasm build rapidly at the feel of him finally being inside of her, Blair squeezed around him, pulling him even deeper before she shuddered violently around him as she fell over the edge with him not too far behind her. As the pair slowly came down from their highs, Blair realized that she was clawing his back and relaxed her hands as she tried to catch her breath, "Did I hurt you?"

Chuck laughed as he rested his head on her shoulder, "Probably, but I liked it." He slowly lifted his head as he saw her smiling at him and was unable to help himself as he kissed her again and again. As Blair kissed him back, with her legs still wrapped around him as he leaned against the wall for support. Holding her like this, and looking at her like this, Chuck found himself almost saying the words to her. _The_ words; the three words, eight letters that he admitted to feeling for her ever since Cotillion, maybe even before then, and yet he had yet to actually say them out loud words.

Blair smiled softly at her boyfriend as he looked at her with a look on his face that was slowly becoming a regular look for him for the past month or so. No matter how hard she tried to figure out what that look meant and what thought caused it, he would always play it off or say that he'd tell her when he was ready to. The fact that he promised that he'd tell her when he was ready was the only thing that gave Blair patience and usually ended up dropping the subject, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay that way.

She reached towards him, caressing his face gently, reminded again of the love she felt this guy beside her; of how safe she felt when she was with him, and how he would look at her as if she were the only girl in the world that was able to have his undivided attention. Blair kissed him gently, hoping to convey her feelings for him before she carefully released her legs and attempted to stand on her own.

"People are going to start to wonder where we are…" Blair said reluctantly.

Chuck nodded as he took her hand in his after Blair checked herself over to make sure nothing was out of place, and led the way out of the shower room with no one the wiser. When the couple reappeared, the party looked as if they had never left. They walked over to the make-shift bar to have another drink; neither was quite ready to keep their hands off each other after what happened not five minutes ago. Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair's waist from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder as the two took in the room, not missing anything. Not even when the Brooklyn rats decided to crash their party.

"Dan!" They heard Serena scream as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly and the brunette pair, without even realizing it, rolled their eyes in unison at the sight. Suddenly there was a loud splash and the entire room grew quiet. Blair and Chuck looked toward the pool and saw a body floating just under the surface and there was blood seeping from it.

It was the sight of the blood that caused chaos to occur, and it was Nate who first reacted, jumping into the pool to reach the guy and pull him out as he called for help and for someone to call an ambulance. Chuck and Blair made their way over to help pull the guy onto the concrete carefully along with everyone else. Blair looked over at her best friend as Serena started to speak into her cell phone explaining part of the situation and that an ambulance was needed.

Not knowing what to do, Blair leaned into Chuck as he held her as they both watched Nate attempt C.P.R. The rest of the party quickly began to scatter as the sound of a distant siren wailing, steadily growing louder. Chuck began to immediately get into action, turning Blair towards him, "Go get your things and get out, now."

Blair nodded as she began to pack up her stuff along with Kati and Iz as the girls made their way over to the exit carefully. Blair stayed by the door, waiting for Chuck to come, waving Kati and Iz to go on ahead of her. Chuck quickly gathered his stuff and as he was about to head towards the exit himself after making sure everyone was out except for the guy still lying unconscious by the side of the pool, when he saw the gold key lying on top of a table.

"Chuck, hurry up, let's go!" Blair called out to him. Chuck quickly picked up the key and made his way over to the exit, pulling Blair along. The pair came outside just in time to witness all the other students scatter into their cars and sped away. "What are we going to do?" Blair asked in a panic as they tried to figure a way out.

Before Chuck could answer they both heard their names being called, "Blair! Chuck! Over here, come on!" They looked towards the voice, feeling relief as they saw Kati and Iz waiting for them in Kati's brother's car with the engine going. The ran quickly and got in the car as Kati quickly drove away from the scene with the back door barely able to close before she drove off. It seemed as if no one was able to take a breath until they were a good five blocks away from the school, but even then the question lingered in the back of all of their minds: What was going to happen next?

**xoxo**

On Monday morning, everyone was talking about what happened over the weekend at the school. They were either talking about it being the greatest party of the year or they were talking about the accident that happened that caused it to end so abruptly. Blair did what she did best and kept a cool façade since, thanks to Chuck, there was no evidence that anyone other than the guy, whom she recently learned was Andrew Collins, a lacrosse player, was there that night. She should have known that things almost never worked out the way that she wanted to when it was important.

First period barely got started when the messages were sent to have two-thirds of the junior class called to an impromptu assembly. The girls sat on one side and the boys sat on the other. As Blair looked around the room as she sat beside Serena, she recognized everyone who was at the pool party on Saturday was in this room and knew that the headmasters had something.

"Thanks to the cell phone being left behind, we've got plenty of evidence of who was at the party," the headmaster spoke as he turned on the projector and flipped through a slideshow revealing pictures from the party with every one of their faces in plain view. "Lucky for you, Andrew Collins is going to be fine. Unlucky for you, we need to hold someone responsible. Ms. Queller?"

Blair sighed silently as the woman stood up, not recognizing her as she began to speak, "Hello. I'm Ms. Queller, the new Headmistress at Constance." Blair suddenly didn't think she could breathe. This was bad. This was not the kind of first impression she wanted to make on the new headmistress, but since she was raised by Eleanor Waldorf and she was Queen of Constance, Blair had perfected the art of keeping her face blank while projecting pure innocence.

"It's unfortunate that we meet under these circumstances," Headmistress Queller continued on, "But I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you. I've already talked to your parents…at least, those I could reach," Blair mentally smirked, knowing that Eleanor was in Paris for the week so she still had time to fix this, "and look forward to reading your personal essays- 10,000 words describing how you came to be on school property after hours, using alcohol and drugs, where a fellow student almost died. In other words, what the hell is wrong with you?"

The room sat with the look of disbelief at their punishment for just simply having proof that they were at the party. But after a while they each slowly began to calm down, all except Dan, this was most likely the only punishment that they were going to get so they could accept it. This Ms. Queller was new and didn't understand how the Upper East Side worked and this would be a lesson more for the new Headmistress rather than the students.

"I'll also be conducting one-on-one interviews until I discover who broke into the pool and initiated the party. That person will be expelled," the headmistress stated bluntly. "If that person is not identified, then you'll all face expulsion."

Blair began to feel lightheaded. Getting expelled would go on her transcripts and Yale would never accept someone who had been expelled for such a thing. She just had to insure that everyone kept their mouths closed after this meeting was over. Besides, only Kati, Iz, and Chuck knew the actual truth of who had the key in the first place and they all could be trusted. Blair shared a look with Serena briefly before looking forward at the headmistress quietly.

As a small group made their way out of the room they all lingered on the stairwell leading to the courtyard outside silently as if waiting for their orders. Among them were: Kati, Iz, Penelope, Hazel, Serena, Nate, Dan, and Chuck. Blair smirked as she stood across from Chuck as he leaned against the handrail quietly, letting her take the lead. "So we all know how this works."

"No one talks, No one gets into trouble," Chuck stated simply.

Nate frowned in confusion as he asked, "Who did break in, anyway?"

Chuck scoffed before stating the obvious, "I guess we don't have to worry about Nate cracking under pressure."

"So are we all agreed?" Blair asked as she shared a look with Chuck as she nodded.

The rest of the group nodded along with Blair as Serena looked around to check, pausing to look at Dan before speaking for them, "Agreed."

"Look, Blair, I-I know you have your sights set on Yale," Dan began to speak, showing how much of an outsider he truly was, "But this skull and bones stuff is a bit much, don't you think?"

Blair nodded faintly with a smirk at his statement, "Maybe, but it works…every time." With her final words, the group disbanded as Blair led the girls back up the steps to head to class with a wink over at her boyfriend as he left with Nate down the stairs. Blair noticed that Dan and Serena stayed behind to talk, but didn't worry about it. She knew that Serena would get the Brooklynite to fall in line.

**There's a weak link in every chain, and it's just a matter of time before this one snaps.**

**xoxo**

Blair felt much better after her group met and swore that they wouldn't say anything about anything. She was able to play the role of innocence with ease just like she usually did and by the time she was called in for her interview with the headmistress, she decided to take this opportunity to make as great of an impression on the older woman as she could under the circumstances.

When the Headmistress motioned for her to begin, Blair started simple with a light shrug, "I'm innocent." Blair rolled her eyes to herself as she corrected herself, "Well…except for a crime of emotions. You see, I said something stupid to someone and he said that stupid thing back, but since he said it, it felt as if he said it out of obligation. So I feel that I want to say the _same_ stupid thing to someone else, but I feel that he would only say that stupid thing back for the same reason as the first guy." At look of confusion on the headmistress face, Blair continued on, "You look confused. Should I walk you through it?"

The headmistress shook her head, "Let's stay on point. I reviewed your record. It's pristine," Blair smiled graciously as Headmistress Queller continued on, "If Constance has a shining star, it's Blair Waldorf. I would never have expected this from you."

Blair sighed as if she were under some great burden as she looked away with precision, "I know. I'm the perfect one."

"Ms. Waldorf, who broke into the pool?" The headmistress asked bluntly.

Blair pressed her lips together as she looked at the older woman in the eye, "Like you said, my unfortunate participation in said party was entirely out of character. I don't know anything about it." Blair shrugged lightly as she finished her speech of innocence.

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Chuck stepped out of the building and saw Nate sitting alone writing something in his notebook. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, he made his way over to try and talk to him. "You're taking that paper seriously. Nathaniel, can we talk?"

"It's not a paper," Nate said as he closed his notebook and looked up at Chuck expectantly, "What do you want Chuck?"

Chuck took a seat beside Nate and decided that it was probably best to be blunt, "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have told you about me and Blair, but…I was worried."

Nate frowned and looked up at Chuck, "Worried about what?"

"That you'd react this exact same way. Look I know you know about my reputation, but Blair…she's different. I care about her," Chuck tried to get through to him.

Nate sighed, "After this past month, I can see you're different with her…but you have to answer me this…how long?"

"A couple of weeks before Cotillion," Chuck didn't know why he lied just then, maybe it was because he could sense that he almost had his best friend back and didn't want to run the risk of losing him again if he found out for how long him and Blair were actually together before they told everyone. Chuck mentally shrugged to himself, it was the same lie they told everyone else so he didn't worry about Nate hearing anything different. The only person who knew part of it was Serena and even _she_ didn't have all the dates and details.

Nate nodded softly, "So you're the reason for why she was so happy? Then and now?"

Chuck smiled a little, "I like to think so. Look, you're my best friend; do you honestly think that I would risk that for something trivial?"

Nate shook his head a bit, "No. Look, man, I'm just going to need a bit of time, but don't worry about me. You've always tried to make me see how great she is," he shrugged, "I guess I just never noticed that you did."

Chuck sighed in relief at Nate's statement and knew that the two would get back to where they used to be and everything would be right in Chuck's world. Better than it ever was before. "You want to go for some herbal refreshment?" Chuck nodded over to their usual spot with a smirk. The smirk stayed the same as Nate nodded in agreement, but inside Chuck was elated at the first sign of improvement in his friendship with Nate.

**xoxo**

**Spotted: Lonely boy learning that when the punishment fits the crime, there's no reason you can't serve your sentence in style.**

The essay writing party was in full swing at Blair's penthouse by the time the Brooklyn rats made their appearance. Blair just rolled her eyes from the kitchen as she looked up from her tray of beverages she arranged to have Dorota serve to her guests, picking up a glass for herself as she walked towards her sitting room as Serena greeted her boyfriend happily.

At his naïve response of, "I thought we were going to work on papers."

Blair rolled her eyes and stated bluntly, "We are. One night at Bilboquet, Kati and Iz made out with a guy in Cornell's ethics program. They're getting tips now." Blair smirked before noticing the Brooklyn mouse filming her, "I thought I told you you couldn't film me." As Vanessa walked away, Blair motioned Serena over to follow her, "You are so naïve. Michael Moore over there is obviously just using this film to get close to Dan."

"No, she needs that grant money," Serena tried to explain, not heeding Blair's warning.

Blair just shook her head at her best friend and walked away from her, there was only so much Blair could do to make Serena see what was going on to avoid her getting hurt. And the last thing Blair needed was to have some sort of rift between her and Serena during this current crisis. As she walked over to set her glass beside the chaser lounge where Chuck was stretched out on, she looked over and paused at what she saw in his hand and hissed at him, "I can't believe you brought that here! It's evidence, give it to me." She quickly snatched it out of his hand and stuck it in the pocket of her skirt and made her way upstairs without another word, obviously a bit unnerved.

Chuck sighed as he watched her walk away from him. He knew that she was stressed out about this whole potential expulsion problem. Even if she were to get expelled, everyone knew that she could easily get back in; what Blair was worried about was that the expulsion would still be found on her school record when she applied for colleges in the fall. Just when he was about to stand up and go after her to try and calm her down, he was stopped by the peasant Brooklynite having the nerve to approach him, resulting in Chuck rolling his eyes and releasing a sigh.

"Chuck, you need to tell the truth," Dan said in what Chuck assumed was supposed to be a forceful voice.

Chuck finished off his drink, deciding to continue lying on the lounger as he responded casually, "Whatever happened to "don't speak until spoken to"?"

"I just saw you with that key. I know you had it at the party," Dan spoke self-righteously.

Chuck looked away and sighed, "Poor little Humphrey Dumpty," by this point Chuck was over the conversation as he moved to sit up on the couch as he prepared to put this vermin in his place, "Look, let me clarify something for you. Regardless of whom you're currently sleeping with, you and I come from very different worlds. In my world, if I'm suspended or expelled, a wing is donated in the Bass name."

"That sounds like quite a world," Dan said sarcastically, obviously not getting the point Chuck was trying to make.

Chuck shrugged it off, "Well, it's not perfect, I'll admit. But one thing it does offer in spades is security," Chuck placed his hand on his chest, "My family can take care of me," he moved his hand over in the general direction of the Brooklyn rat in front of him, "What do the Humphreys have to offer? Used Metro Cards? Your dad's cassingle?"

Chuck smirked at Dan's lack of response as he stood up slowly, adjusting his jacket smoothly, "And in case you were wondering, you Narc, I only took the key from the party to hide it so we didn't all get blamed…," Chuck whispered as he leaned towards Dan, "including you." Deciding that he was done here, Chuck walked around the peasant and walked upstairs after his girlfriend.

He was just outside her room when she came out, oblivious to the world around her as he reached out held onto her arm to turn her towards him. She jumped at his touch and immediately relaxed as she playfully took her arm back, "Hey, let go of me, Bass."

Chuck smirked as he stepped closer towards her, placing his hands on her hips, "Make me." He whispered as he leaned towards her and kisses her lips gently.

Blair found herself smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, "I could you know."

"I have no doubt that you could, Waldorf," He slowly turned them around so that once again, in a matter of days, Blair found herself stuck between a wall and a very hard Chuck Bass.

She laughed softly, not minding at all as he ran his nose along with hers before he spoke again, "I know you're worried, but everything is going to be fine. Just relax."

"You don't know that," Blair said softly as she rested her head against the wall behind her.

"I do know that, because I am going to make sure of it. You are _not_ going to lose Yale because of this," Chuck stated firmly causing Blair to smile as she felt her tension slowly seep out of her.

"Thank you," she said softly as she caressed his cheek, "So…I heard you and Nate hanged out a bit this afternoon?"

Chuck smirked and nodded, "We did. We talked a bit and he seems to be ready to move forward. I told him the same story that we told everyone else about our beginnings, but there shouldn't be any trouble with him finding out the truth. I just don't want to lose the ground that we've finally started to make. He's still a bit mad about it being kept a secret, but," Chuck shrugged a bit, "he's getting there."

Blair nodded in understanding, remembering how Nate was just this past Saturday at the party and was happy that Chuck was finally getting his best friend back. She smirked as she leaned up and kissed his lips again, "Do you even remember our beginnings?" she teased him with the game that became their specialty since the night in question.

Chuck smirked as he nodded, pressing his body against hers as he slowly moved his hands down her side, more than just a little bit grateful that she chose to wear a skirt today, "Of course I do, Waldorf. How could I possibly forget?"

Blair shuddered as he drew patterns along her thigh as he slowly moved his hand up and up her skirt; memories of their tryst in the shower room at the party flooded her mind as he spoke to her of their first 24 hours together. "I took you slowly, once, in the back of the very limo that you've grown to love so much on the eve of your birthday party."

Blair moaned as his finger brushed against her clit several times, the image he painted already making her short of breath and wet with need as she turned her head and kissed his lips hungrily. A kiss that he eagerly returned before he moved back to his favorite spot on her neck, knowing he wasn't going to have time to satisfy his own needs, but he knew she'd make it up to him later after everyone left. "The second time in that very same limo, you screamed for me….over and over again."

Blair gave a throaty laugh as she exposed more of her neck, loving how free she felt whenever she was with him in this way as she got swept away in their shared memories as she added, "If I remember correctly, you were doing some screaming yourself…that is before we went back to your suite…"

Chuck smirked and nodded as he finally slipped his fingers inside of her causing her breath to hitch before Blair leaned her head back against the wall behind her as her eyes drifted shut in pleasure as Chuck continued on with their story, "The last round, after it was over, you could barely keep your eyes open, but I have to admit it was what happened the next morning, when you returned that was my favorite."

Loving the sounds of her whimpers and moans as he increased his pace as he thrust his fingers inside of her over and over again as he continued to speak, "Remember how I ate those berries and cream off your delectable body…?" Blair nods forcefully as she bites her bottom lip to keep quiet. "How about afterwards when I was done…I feasted upon your body…"

Blair was on the brink of finding her release when the pair was interrupted by a sound coming from the stairway. Blair quickly pushed Chuck away and adjusted her skirt, "What was that?"

Chuck frowned and quickly made his way over to the stairs to find whoever it was that caught them. Pausing briefly as he spotted the Brooklyn mouse with her stupid camera, he glared at the peasant as Blair came up behind him holding his hand up towards Vanessa, "Docu-girl. I'll take that tape now."

Blair was outraged as she spotted Vanessa, "You were watching us?" She made her way closer to Vanessa on the ground floor, "This is my house. That tape belongs to me."

Vanessa quickly made a move to leave as she spoke, "Actually, this is _my_ footage, and thanks to both of you, I think I got a new angle on my subject."

Chuck tried to grab the girl as she passed by but she quickly dodged him as Dan called out to her, "Hey, Vanessa, let's get out of here."

The couple was not having this vermin leave with that tape of their private moment. Chuck grabbed Vanessa's arm roughly as he hissed, "If you think I'm going to let you walk out of here with that tape, you're crazy."

"Let go of me," Vanessa protested as she attempted to pull away as Dan, the renowned white knight came to defend her, standing in Chuck's way.

"Hey! Stay away from her," Dan and Vanessa quickly left as Chuck glared after them. All Blair could do was feeling her panic rise as the two disappeared inside the elevator. The day had just gotten worse; she was 17 years old and she now had a sex tape! All the tension that Blair felt earlier returned with a vengeance, she wanted that tape and she wanted it destroyed, now.

**xoxo**

The next morning, Blair was a complete wreck on the inside as she stood with Chuck in the shadows so they wouldn't be seen or overheard. "I want that tape, Bass. And I want it destroyed." Blair demanded.

"And you will have it," Chuck agreed, "Besides maybe this is a blessing in disguise."

Blair glared at her boyfriend, "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

Chuck smirked at her, loving the sight of her angry, "What better way to distract you than a good scheme?"

Blair raised her brows, intrigued as she leaned against a nearby pillar, "You speak as if you have a plan, Bass. By all means, share."

"Let's play the classic, Angel vs Devil," Chuck smirked at her.

Blair found herself instantly loving the idea, "Very nice. Like Humphrey she tries to be ruled by her moral compass, as the Angel, I'll exploit it." Blair smirked as she looked across the courtyard where the girl in question set up her equipment.

Chuck nodded, "While I, as the devil, will play on her guilt. There's nothing she'll hate more about herself than the thought of possibly being like us. Those whom she deems are the advocates of the devil himself…"

"In the end she'll give up the tape in order to keep her conscience clear," Blair wrapped up, seeing the scheme finishing with the flourish worthy of their experience. Blair turned to her boyfriend, happy at the prospect of this game, "Shall we get started? Would you like to make the first move?"

Chuck kissed her hand gently before shaking his head, "I'm a firm believer in ladies first."

Blair kissed his lips briefly before heading inside in order to make her entrance to plead her case with Vanessa, ending up on top of the staircase in almost no time and walked down them towards where the camera was set up, walking through a group of nobodies who were standing in her way. She sighed lightly as she tucked her hair behind her ear as she asked, "May I have a word? Off camera." Blair moved the camera aside as she waited.

"Uh, sure," Vanessa said lightly, obviously sensing the real reason why Blair was there, "But I think I know what you're going to say. And I can save you the indignity of groveling by telling you right now- no way are you going to get that tape."

Blair frowned at the insult, "I wasn't going to grovel," she cleared her face and put on her queen mask with ease as she tilted her head to the side as she continued on, "And the fact that you even went there makes it clear you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"What are you going to do to me, Blair?" Vanessa laughed as she looked down at her camera, "Blackball me from eating yogurt on the MET steps? You have nothing I need."

"You put that footage in your film; you won't be able to show it. I won't sign a release," Blair threatened lightly. At this point in the game it was her job to come off as the better option in comparison to her boyfriend's role, but she was _still_ Blair Waldorf, she wasn't the type to be a complete angel, otherwise this Brooklyn peasant would be onto her.

"I'm not looking for a distribution deal," Vanessa explained with a shrug, "just a local arts grant so I can pay my rent."

Blair filed away the information she just acquired as she lifted her head a bit, "And that's how you're going to win? By showing an intimate moment between two people in their own home? I didn't realize that it was _that_ kind of art contest."

Vanessa paused for a moment as she looked at Blair, and Blair knew that she hit her target, but without another word, the Brooklyn mouse actually had the nerve to shoo her away, "If you'll excuse me…you're in my shot."

Blair forced a smile on her face as she turned and walked away, her part in the game done for now. She buried her anger with the art of a Waldorf as she was dismissed by someone so far beneath her that what the girl was doing in her space to begin with befuddled Blair as well as infuriated her. She glanced over her shoulder and gave a slight nod to give Chuck his cue to begin his part in the game as she headed off to class. Blair found solace that by the end of the day that tape would be in her hands and this particular mess would be finished.

As Chuck watched Blair walk away he made his way over to stand behind Vanessa, not relishing in actually touching the girl, he reluctantly tapped her shoulder forcefully. As she turned towards him, he decided to just get to the point, lifting up a very impressive wad of 100 dollar bills in cash without saying anything.

"What's that, your stripper money?" Vanessa sighed as she glanced at the money before looking at Chuck.

"$10,000 for the tape," Chuck stated bluntly as he lowered his hand holding the cash.

"You think I'd take your money?" Vanessa affronted.

Chuck smirked at the sight before him, knowing that he was right, "Yes, I do. I know girls like you. You act like money's not important. The truth is, money's important to everyone."

"And I thought Blair was manipulative," Vanessa said lightly.

"Blair's an amateur," Chuck stated as he continued to smirk as he lied through his teeth, "She thinks you're just like her. To Blair, this money is a couple of pairs of Manolos and a Chanel bag. But I know that this much cash…can make a real difference in your life."

As Vanessa paused for a moment, Chuck knew that he played his part perfectly. What surprised him was that she turned towards her camera and took out the tape inside and handed it to him with a firm, "You're sick."

Not at insulted as he took the tape from her and handed back the cash he stated, "You're welcome." Making a plan to check the tape later, because there was no way that Chuck Bass trusted this vermin to give in so easily to the devil; Chuck smirked and walked away with the tape in his pocket.

**Who knew that B and C were such patrons of the arts? Call it philanthropy or bribery. It looks like everyone has their price.**

**xoxo**

Later on that afternoon, two-thirds of the junior class was once again called to an assembly. By this time most of the interviews were finished, but not all of them, which left the junior class confused on why they were being called together so soon. Did someone confess to the crime? Did someone rat out the true culprit? The group worked themselves up so much that they didn't even notice the arrival of Headmistress Queller until she called out, "Settle down, please."

Everyone quickly settled down and looked around at each other as the older woman began to speak. "Yesterday, I talked about the serious consequences…"

As Blair listened carefully at the update of the investigation on the pool party she heard someone whisper her name from across the aisle. She looked over carefully and saw her boyfriend wave a tape as he whispered softly, "Worth every penny." Blair smiled and sighed in relief that at least that dilemma was handled for the day as she turned back towards the front as the Headmistress continued on.

"…for your dishonorable actions, and obviously, you didn't believe me." Headmistress Queller glanced around the room before she continued on, "But someone came forward today and claimed responsibility…"

Blair felt her breath caught at the Headmistress's words as Serena leaned over towards her and asked, "Do you know who?" All Blair could do was faintly shaking her head as she felt true fear for her academic future.

"For a crime he did not commit. And although I appreciate his self-sacrifice, I don't abide dishonesty." By this time Blair honestly had no idea who the Headmistress could be referring to except that someone had attempted to take the wrap for the party. "And I think it's time you all know how serious I am. Nathaniel Archibald is suspended from St. Jude's. And, yes, this will go on his transcript. Effective immediately."

Every one of the students in the room, with the exception of Nate himself, gasped in shock. Blair turned her head and looked over at her ex-boyfriend in confusion. Why would he put himself at risk like this when all he had to do was keep quiet and they would all have gotten off relatively scot free? Blair shared a look at Chuck to see if he knew anything, but he just shook his head and shrugged. He was just as shocked and confused as Blair was.

"Mr. Archibald, you know where to find the exit." As they all watched Nate leave the room with his bag, they didn't know what to think or what to do to save their friend except tell the truth. And no one was going to be that stupid. Sure, they felt bad that Nate would have this on his transcript, but he was an Archibald and a Vanderbilt, his family will find a way to have it expunged from his record. But with the drama and scandal his family was currently going through, this was the last thing they needed.

"Watch him go, students. Who wants to be next?" Blair turned forward to Headmistress Queller just as the older woman threatened, "Until one of you comes forward, we'll keep going until every last one of you has walked out that door." Blair looked over at Serena, but the blonde didn't meet her gaze, she was too busy looking over at Dan across the aisle.

After the dramatic display was finished, the Headmistress dismissed the Juniors to go back to class. Blair shared a look with Chuck as he stood up, she took his hand in hers as she spoke softly, "I'm going to go talk to him before he leaves. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Chuck nodded as his girlfriend quickly left the room to catch up with Nate. Even though he put on the façade that he wasn't shaken by the suspension of his best friend, he was more than shaken, and not for himself but for Blair. He made her a promise yesterday that he was going to make sure that she wouldn't have this on her record that she wouldn't lose Yale over this and he would do everything in his and his father's power to keep that promise to her. As he watched her go, he glanced over at Serena who was making her way over to Dan before he took out his cell phone and made a call to start the process of fixing this mess.

Blair came out into the courtyard, looking around until she spotted the familiar figure of Nate in the distance. She called out to him as she made her way over, "Nate."

He turned towards her with a soft, "Hey."

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern as she walked with him out towards the curb.

Nate carefully took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's uh…my parents have so much other stuff going on right now…They'll get over it. Either way, it was worth it."

Blair frowned in confusion as she stood beside him as he turned towards her as he hitched his bag over his shoulder, "Worth it?"

"Yes. Blair, I know how much your future means to you. And you've worked so hard for Yale and everything-," Nate explained briefly before he was interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked with a light shake of her head, trying to follow where he was going with this.

"You don't have to lie. I saw the key in your bedroom," Nate raised his brow up.

Blair scoffed and closed her eyes briefly before she opened them and smiled as she explained, "That key isn't mine. I was just hiding it for someone else." As Nate looked away from her as he processed her words, Blair came to a realization, but was still confused as to the motivation, "Wait…That's why you were suspended? You told the Headmistress it was yours because you thought it was mine? Why would you do that?"

Nate shrugged, "Look, I know we haven't been on good terms lately, and that I've been basically a jerk towards you. With me and Chuck attempting to move forward, I considered this an opportunity to make an amends with you. No matter our past, I still care about you, Blair."

Blair was genuinely surprised at this turn of events; there was no way that she could have saw this coming, but she had to admit that she was happy that things were finally getting back to a place of peace amongst herself and her friends. "I care about you too, Nate."

The two share a soft smile before Nate nodded and continued on across the courtyard to the curb to head home. Both of them accepting that this was a great first step to something good, maybe even better than what it was before; all they had to do was get through this latest hurdle in their lives almost completely unscathed and the rest of it should be easy…right?

**xoxo**

After school Blair and Chuck went back to Blair's penthouse to watch the tape that Chuck received from Vanessa. Blair quickly went into her closet to change, not wanting to stay in her uniform longer than she had to while Chuck set up the camera that he had Arthur, his driver, bring with him when he came to pick the couple up. After declaring herself decent, Blair came out in her new outfit, feeling much better as she ran a brush through her hair and slipped on a new headband before making her way over to Chuck with a smile.

Chuck smirked as he took her in and couldn't help but kiss her ruby red lips before pulling her down to sit beside him on her lounger as the video loaded. The two leaned close together to look at the view screen, but in the end neither of them should have been even remotely surprised to find that the tape was a complete blank.

"I guess it's up to me," Blair sighed softly as she rested her chin on Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck pursed his lips and shook his head, "I have to give her a bit of credit."

"Bite your tongue," Blair scolded as she lifted her head and looked at him with a glare, not even going to let on that she felt the same in this instance. But she knew she didn't quite pull it off when she saw the smirk on her boyfriend's lips as he just looked at her.

The duo looked towards Blair's door at the sound of the elevator bell signaling that Blair had a visitor. Blair frowned as she stood up and motioned for Chuck to stay in her bedroom as she headed downstairs to see who it could possibly be. Ironically, it was the subject of the couple's thoughts herself, standing in Blair's foyer. Blair held in her joy, knowing what this meant, as she put a look of disdain on her face as she reached the main floor, asking, " _What_ are you doing here?"

Blair stood in front of Vanessa as she crossed her arms over her chest as Vanessa spoke, "I brought this for you."

Blair looked at the tape in the Brooklynite's hands before looking at the girl in the eye as she asked, "What's the catch?"

"I know this might come as a shock, but not everyone operates from an agenda," Vanessa explained, having the nerve to sound so self-righteous, but Blair knew better. Whether she knew it subconsciously or not, Vanessa was doing this to clear her conscience. "In fact, some people do things simply because it's the decent thing to do." Vanessa continued to blather on before finally offering up the tape to Blair, "Smash it, burn it, whatever."

Blair took the tape lightly, careful not to touch the girl. The last thing she needed was to catch something. "What about the one you gave to Chuck?" Blair asked acting as if she had no idea that the first tape was a blank.

Vanessa chuckled as she explained, "It's blank, which I'm sure he'll be _thrilled_ to discover. And about what's on that tape- I didn't make copies of it, so you're safe." With those words, Vanessa turned around and left Blair's home, hopefully for the last time.

Blair smirked once the elevator doors closed and turned her head slightly to the side, knowing who she would see standing above her on the landing. She lifted her tape in the air before motioning him to come down so they could check it. Chuck found himself smirking as well as he came to stand by her side, taking the tape and putting it in the camera. Immediately the tape began to play their provocative scene from the night before.

Blair turned towards Chuck as she watched them together, Chuck spoke softly, "We look good together, Waldorf. Maybe one day we could do this on our own terms?"

Blair scoffed softly, "After this experience, I'm going to have to say no. Not for a very, very long time."

Chuck smirked as he turned towards his girlfriend, pulling her close, "I think I could persuade you…"

Blair smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You could try, but if I catch a camera within our vicinity while we're in a compromising position without my say so, you will be severely punished. And not the kind of punishment you like."

"As you wish my Queen, for now," Chuck kissed her softly, "Would you at least be open to watching it with me before I destroy it?"

"Mmm, unfortunately I have an errand to run," She kissed his lips before backing away from him, "But feel free to enjoy the show alone. We'll celebrate our victory later."

Chuck sighed as he watched her leave and looked down at the camera in his hand before shrugging, deciding that he may as well enjoy it while it lasted, because there was no way that Blair was going to let him keep it after the day was over, and he headed home to have a bit of private time with his new favorite video as he plotted up ways to get his girlfriend to agree to making one of their own with their consent.

Meanwhile in another burrow, Blair considered the last bit of her plan a success as she walked into the deli where she knew Vanessa worked. As she explained to Vanessa before, Blair didn't see the good in people, she saw the truth, and the truth is she didn't trust the Brooklynite. Despite her "good girl" words of self-righteousness about doing the right thing, etc, Blair refused to take it at face value. The way she saw it was if the peasant was sincere about her words, she would have given the tape up last night before she left, or, heck, she wouldn't have even videotaped them in the first place. Deny it all she wanted but she just wanted to make Blair and Chuck squirm; the only thing was that with Vanessa giving Blair the tape without asking for anything in return, left Blair vulnerable to a favor later and the last thing that Blair would ever want to be was indebted to the Brooklynite.

As Blair carefully walked into the Deli, she couldn't help but grimace at the sight around her. There was a reason why Blair Waldorf was considered a snob and she was more than accepting of this label as she walked further inside. The people here practically screamed lower-middle class, with their bad fashion tastes and haircuts. How Serena was able to stand being around these people on a regular basis was beyond Blair as she worked at avoiding touching anything or anyone as she arrived at the register where Vanessa was fiddling with some coffee machine.

Blair sighed before she cleared her throat to inform the girl of her presence. As Vanessa turned around, Blair spoke, "I'll be brief."

Vanessa looked surprised as she responded, "And…I'll be not interested."

Blair rolled her eyes before she asked in an insulted tone, "Is that how you speak to the person who just paid your rent for a year?"

"What did you just say?" Vanessa asked as she leaned towards Blair.

Blair raised her eyebrows up as she smiled in glee, her voice dripping in sarcasm, "Congratulations, Vanessa. You just won 365 more days in your Ikea-furnished closet."

"You went to my building? You talked to my landlord?" Vanessa asked, looking confused.

"No, I don't speak Ukrainian, but I do speak envelope of cash." Blair smirked as she shrugged lightly, "And he understood me perfectly."

"I can't believe you," Vanessa said in disbelief, shaking her head slowly.

"Blair Waldorf is not indebted to anyone, no matter how much I appreciate what you did," Blair spoke firmly. Not mentioning that she paid the landlord a little bit extra so she could go through Vanessa's apartment for a thorough check to make sure that there weren't any copies of the tape to miraculously pop up later. Luck favors the prepared.

Vanessa chuckled a bit, "You're welcome, I guess?"

"Good. Now this transaction is finished," Blair beamed, "And I'm free to return to disliking you." Blair sighed contently.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Vanessa said with a smile as she watched Blair turn to leave.

Blair paused before she got too far and turned back towards Vanessa, "Oh, and one more thing. If you didn't pay your rent with it, what did you do with Chuck's money?"

Vanessa looked away briefly before she answered, "I may have created a medical grant for teens with genital herpes…in his name."

Blair couldn't help but laugh a bit at the answer before turning away and heading home. There are worse things that Vanessa could have done with the money, so Blair figured that the final move was played. Besides, with Chuck's reputation before he and Blair were together, it seemed a bit fitting for the former womanizer. Blair sighed as she slipped into a waiting cab, glad that this particular dilemma was over. When she heard her phone go off, informing her that she had a text message; when Blair checked the message, she smiled brightly as she released a sigh of relief. The entire message said simply: **It's finished, just like I promised. -C**

**xoxo**

That evening Chuck found himself in a room in the Palace Hotel, but it wasn't his usual suite and this time he wasn't alone with a prostitute like he would have been last year, or with his girlfriend as was usual the past few months. This time he was with his father and Lily along with Serena and Eric. He wasn't drinking scotch like he usually did; he was raising his glass of champagne as his father spoke softly to the group in a toast, "It's a rare occasion to celebrate the merging of two families. And I couldn't be happier to be here tonight to celebrate Lily's acceptance of my proposal."

As the older couple tapped their glasses together lightly, Chuck smirked and took a sip from his own glass of champagne as they stood together. He couldn't help but notice that Lily didn't look as, what he assumed, a blushing bride should be. He overheard Eric and Serena talking about how off Lily seemed for someone who had just announced her engagement and decided to do what he did best, distract.

He walked over to stand behind Serena and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he asked, "How glad are you to see our families merge, sis?"

"So glad that if you ever call me that again, it'll be the last thing you ever say, Chuck," Serena threatened as she shoved his hand off of her shoulder and turned towards him.

Chuck smirked, not taking the blonde's threat seriously, "I love it- our first brother/sister squabble. I hope you're going to make yourself available for more missed childhood memories," as Serena turned her head away in disgust, Chuck smirked over at Eric and winked, showing that he wasn't serious, which resulted in the younger Van Der Woodsen smiling to himself into his glass as Chuck continued on, "Bathing together, for example."

The group was called over for appetizers not too much later. Chuck wrapped an arm around Eric's neck with a grin as the two walked over to the table together and sat down beside each other. Yes, it was definitely going to be quite easy to get under Serena's skin whenever Chuck felt bored, but he had to admit that he did enjoy Eric's company. If he was forced to have a younger brother, Chuck admitted that he wouldn't have been able to pick a better option for himself.

Not to mention that every time he glanced over at Serena she was constantly rolling her eyes and continued on with her silent tantrum at being the odd girl out and not being the usual center of attention. It didn't take her long before she got up and went over to the couch to sit by herself with a sigh. Chuck rolled his eyes at Serena's dramatics as Lily came over towards him and Eric; sensing that she wished to speak to Eric alone, Chuck got up to refill his glass with more champagne just as his father went and sat beside Serena. At the sight of Serena's frown and quick turn of her head towards Bart, he knew that Bart just told her of what he did to help Serena get out of the mess regarding the pool incident.

Chuck smirked as he took a sip from his glass before casually making his way over to sit on Serena's other side after seeing his father finished talking. He rested his hand on Serena's arm and spoke softly, "I was just looking out for my family," Serena threw his hand off of her with a sigh before Chuck continued on, "The new Van der Woodsen/Bass library should be completed for Eric's graduation."

Bart actually chuckled as he spoke to the two teens, "I can see that Lily and I are going to have our hands full with the two of you." Chuck laughed with his father as Serena quickly stood up, obviously upset.

"Will you excuse me? I need some air," She spoke quickly as she left without waiting for an answer. As Chuck watched the blonde leave the suite with her coat, he took a sip from his glass. He honestly thought that Dan was being more of an influence on Serena if her reaction was anything to go by. The kicker was that she honestly thought she got out of the situation just by pure luck. That some palms didn't need to be greased in order to keep her at the school.

Headmistress Queller was a hard nose, but after this event she learned her lesson along with Serena. They live in the world of privilege and with that privilege came the bonus of doing what they wanted with only paying the bare minimum, if any, consequences. Serena was just naïve enough to think that she had a choice in the matter of which way the wind blew. She was going to be the step-daughter of Bart Bass; the days of actually paying the consequences for her actions were long gone as long as Bart was willing to cover it up.

Chuck knew this better than most people if not all, and it was why he called his father after that dreaded assembly after Nate was suspended. He knew that Serena was going to crack thanks to her Brooklyn rat, so he found a way to fix the problem quickly and quietly so Queller wouldn't attempt to suspend anyone else, especially Blair. Chuck turned towards his father and raised his glass in a silent thank you. To which Bart just nodded before squeezing his shoulder gently before standing up and heading over to the table where Lily and Eric now sat.

After Cotillion, Chuck made it a point to keep his promises when it came to his girlfriend and no one, not even Serena, was going to prevent him from doing just that.

**A/N: There we go! I gave you not one, but** _**two** _ **lemons in this chapter! What did you think of them? Nate and Chuck and Blair are slowly making progress to being friends again in this chapter, but don't forget that next chapter is going to be a revamp of It's a thin line between Chuck and Nate episode so the trio has a few bumps in the road ahead. Did you love the impromptu scheme? Did you love** _**anything** _ **in this chapter? Did you hate it? Review and tell me all about it!**

**How do you think it's going to go down next week? Is Blair going to end up the way she did in the series? Is she going to be dethroned? What about Jenny Humphrey? What about the hidden meaning in regards to Chuck's cuff links? All these questions will be answered along with a few more in the next chapter and I honestly have to say I'm excited to see how you guys will react!**

**I love you all and I feel truly blessed with the great following and feedback I've received for this story.**

**I'll see you all next week!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thin line between Chuck and Nate episode

**Chapter 22**

**What's the difference between Gossip and Scandal? So glad you asked, UES4ever. Anyone can commit a minor indiscretion and generate a day's worth of buzz, but in order for gossip to birth a true scandal, it requires the right person to be in the wrong place.**

**Take one "It" girl on a pedestal. Add a crowd eager to see her fall and give them the means to knock her down.**

Blair was in a place that she hadn't been in quite some time. The place was called denial and she had been there for the past two weeks. It had been two weeks since the swimming pool incident and by this time everyone had seemed to have moved passed it and life was going back to normal. Even Nate and Chuck had been seen spending a bit more time together, slowly working their way back to how they were before Cotillion. Things with Chuck and Blair were still going strong and according to anyone that was asked, Blair's life was perfect.

And Blair would agree, with the exception of her boyfriend _still_ not saying those three words, eight letters to her yet, and last week she made the added mistake of telling Serena that her period was late. Serena automatically jumped to the wrong conclusion of pregnancy despite Blair's constant attempts to explain to her blonde best friend that she was just stressed out with S.A.T.'s and school. She couldn't possibly be pregnant. She's a Waldorf!

But ever since Serena planted the thought in Blair's head, it never left. Blair found herself avoiding Chuck, on the off chance that Serena opened her big mouth and told him of her supposed "suspicions". Blair was becoming more frazzled by the minute to the point that she was snapping at everyone who annoyed her even a little. Fortunately, thanks to her social standing in school, she could get away with it and not be questioned, like today.

Blair sat perched on the highest step of the MET, surrounded by her minions: Kati and Iz a step below her, Penelope and Hazel, who were both juniors, on the second set of steps below her, and finally Elise, Blair's newest freshman recruit after she first dismissed little Jenny Humphrey. These girls were the top in the school's social order and where they sat on these steps in regards to their Queen, showed their rank according to Blair. The closer you were to the Queen, the more your opinions counted in regards to almost everything, but don't be led to a false sense of security because the Queen had the final say and if she didn't like your opinion, you could easily be demoted for punishment, or worse, dismissed like Jenny Humphrey.

Kati and Iz were discussing a designer that they all saw in Vogue over the weekend, and Blair was more than happy to let the conversation go on as long as it was as far away from the Gossip Girl blast as possible. She couldn't believe that Serena would do something so stupid as to get something like _that_ in the light of day. Blair swore it was like the blonde never thought her actions through! Blair's minions seemed to have taken their cues from Blair and didn't even mention it when Blair arrived. Serena was Blair's best friend and therefore was off limits unless Blair said so.

As Blair was talking about the designer's new line and how fabulous it was from what she saw of it at a fashion show she went to a few weeks ago, the group gained a sixth member, Jenny Humphrey. After Cotillion, Blair kept her word that all was forgiven in regards to the little blonde freshman and Jenny was brought back into the fold, but ever since then, Blair was substantially harder on little J than the other minions. All may have been forgiven, but it was far from forgotten.

Blair considered the past couple of months Jenny's probationary period, she felt that Jenny ran through a stream of good luck and her desperation to still be a part of Blair's group was still there. At this point Blair only took it this far in hopes that little Jenny Humphrey would step up from her meek standing and respectfully stand up for herself. Where was the girl that Blair glimpsed at her sleepover? Where was the fire? Blair felt that if the freshman wanted to act as mascot instead of playing the game, than she was more than happy to treat her as such.

Jenny came and took a seat beside Elise with a high pitched, "Hi!"

The other minions greeted her with a smile and a polite hello, Blair simply rolled her eyes as she picked up her latte and scoffed at Jenny's enthusiasm, "You're late." She said bluntly, not even looking at the girl as she took a sip from her cup.

"Yeah, I know. I had to drop some books off at the library. Sorry," Jenny explained.

Blair wasn't even listening to Jenny's lame excuse as she responded lightly, "Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Jenny said eagerly as if she were some puppy.

Blair smiled as if her request wasn't that big of a deal and waved her hand down towards the steps, "Move down a couple steps." Blair continued to smile as she rested her index finger under her bottom lip as if she were contemplating on if that was enough for her. Mentally deciding that it was, Blair turned back to her group as she lightly brushed her hair off her face, still smiling. The others were silent as they waited to see what Jenny was going to do.

The blonde freshman moved as she was told before she spoke with a bit of sarcasm, "You know, this whole hazing thing is getting a bit old, don't you think, B.?"

Blair felt some relief that the girl was finally stepping up to play, but felt her annoyance rise at the same time. The girl had the nerve to show up late and then proceed to give a sarcastic remark? Again with the lack of respect! "First of all," Blair stated firmly, "The hazing stops when I say it stops. And for future reference, only my friends call me "B." Blair turned back towards Kati and Iz, who smiled at Blair's comeback while the others looked away awkwardly.

It was if Kati and Iz were the only ones who understood the real rules of the game. You want to move up? You have to pay your dues and demand it respectfully. Don't disregard the rules in place and then expect to still benefit the rewards. Blair heard Jenny sigh as she made to get up, "You know, I'm actually gonna go. I have a lot of stuff to do before class."

Blair mentally scoffed at the blonde's passive aggressive tactic, not even looking as she made her exit. Penelope called out after her to which Blair was quick to cut in with a roll of her eyes, "Please, she'll be back." Penelope quickly lost her nerve to take Jenny's side and went back to sipping her latte.

Not even a moment later, Serena breezed up the stairs with a smile, "Hey, guys."

The group gave half-hearted smiles and greetings as Blair forced a smile on her face in greeting to her best friend; obviously the Gossip Girl blast still very much on their minds. After a moment of even more awkwardness, Serena declared with a wave of her arms dramatically, "I'm not pregnant."

A variation of, "Aw, cool," and "Congratulations," from Kati and Iz along with an offer from Hazel, "Celebratory drinks after school?" It was quite obvious that the girls were a bit disappointed and not all that sure if they believed Serena's declaration, but out of respect for their Queen they put on a semi believable happy front.

Serena just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. Blair, can I talk to you?"

It was then that Blair finally looked up at her best friend, tilting her head to the side with a smile, "Of course." Blair gathered her handbag and excused herself from her minions as she walked down the steps towards Serena, choosing to stay on a step above the ground floor, forcing Serena to look up at her and give them some privacy from the minions.

"Did you get my text?" Serena asked, not wasting time.

"Of course. Yes, I did, but I've been-," Blair began to give her explanation.

"So then you know I told Dan I'm not pregnant," Serena interrupted as she plowed on.

"Yes," Blair stated as she gripped Serena's arm giving it a light shake as she smiled, "And I am so happy for you. Close call, huh?"

Serena just looked at her for a moment before she closed her eyes for a moment as she asked, "Are we really going to play that old game, B.?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blair stated bluntly as she felt a little chill in the winter air.

"Whenever something happens that's not a part of your plan, you pretend like it doesn't exist," Serena said softly. As Blair looked up at the sky and away from Serena in pure innocence, Serena continued on, "You act like you're in this movie about your perfect life, then I have to remind you, the only one watching that movie is you." When Blair simply sighed, not saying a word, Serena started in on the conversation they had last week, "You admitted that your period is late."

"Yes, I've been very stressed. I had that Chem test on Friday," Blair explained with her ready prepared answer.

"And you're acting like a total bitch because you're not hormonal?" Serena asked.

Blair put on her best bitch face and quipped, "Maybe I _am_ a total bitch. Did you ever think about that?"

When Serena couldn't come up with a response to that, Blair smiled in triumph. Unfortunately the feeling was washed away when Serena dug into her bag and pulled out a pregnancy test and spoke softly, "Just take the test, B."

Blair quickly took the offending object, grateful that no one could see it since she was blocking their view and shoved it in her bag as she hissed, "Stop it."

"Just take the test," Serena said firmly, "You need to know if you and Chuck are going to have a baby." Blair said nothing as she just stared at her best friend, taking a deep breath as the blonde turned around and walked away from her. _"This is_ **_exactly_ ** _what I need,"_ Blair thought silently.

**And for a scandal to really blow up? All it needs is an unexpected turn.**

**xoxo**

Blair had been avoiding Chuck for the past two week and he had to admit to himself that he didn't like it one little bit. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong to warrant such treatment, so it only meant that she was hiding something from him. At first, Chuck didn't notice that she was actually avoiding him until a week into the game. He knew with midterms and S.A.T.'s coming up she was swamped with all of her duties so he took her cancelations in stride and took the opportunity to reconnect with Nate.

The two were on the path to being friends again and Nate was warming up to the idea of Chuck and Blair together. Chuck still hadn't told Nate the truth about how he and Blair first started, but by this point Chuck thought that it was just semantics. _"Then why haven't you just told him then?"_ the voice in Chuck's head asked him. Unfortunately he had no snappy comeback to the blunt question and chose to shrug it off.

Chuck had just finished his last class and was going down the hall to go to Victrola to see how everything was progressing. The re-opening of the club was coming in a few weeks and Chuck wanted everything to run smoothly. As he looked across the courtyard he saw his girlfriend and made an attempt to go towards her in hopes that he could find out what was going on with her. But before he could even call out to her after she locked eyes with him, she quickly changed directions and almost ran into Nate. This resulted in them having a conversation.

Chuck sighed as he watched by the wall, figuring that he could afford to wait for her to be finished with Nate. Chuck had to admit that he was a bit hurt though. His girlfriend was avoiding him for some reason and was spending more time talking to her ex than she was to him. He wasn't jealous of Nate, he finally set that insecurity to bed after Cotillion; he just didn't like that Blair was running to him and away from Chuck.

Blair smiled in relief as she stood talking to Nate; the boy seriously had great timing. It would have looked ridiculous if Blair just flat out ran away from her boyfriend like she felt she had no choice to do not five minutes ago. Nate gave her the perfect opportunity to avoid the conversation she knew she needed to have with Chuck. As Blair turned Nate so that his back was facing Chuck so she could see him better in case he tried to do a sneak attack on her, Blair could see that her boyfriend was a bit hurt at her constant rejections, and she had to admit that she didn't like hurting him. She just didn't know what to do about her situation. What if Serena was right and Blair was in fact- she couldn't even bring herself to even think the word. How would Chuck react to the news? Would he tell her to get rid of it? Make her go away? The thought of either option was completely heartbreaking to Blair, not to mention, what about Yale? Her future would be gone if she was.

Not wanting to think about it any longer Blair took a deep breath and tuned back into what Nate was saying just in time, "Would you do me a really big favor?"

Blair smiled, "What is it?"

"I need you to come with me to visit my dad in rehab. Please?" He asked softly.

Blair was surprised but also touched that he would ask her, "Really?"

Nate sighed and nodded, "Yeah, it's just- it gets really awkward when I have to go alone now, and I don't know what to say anymore. Plus, he loves you. You always know how to make him laugh. Besides, we're friends, right?"

Blair smiled and nodded softly, "Yes, we're friends. Nathaniel Archibald, you have never asked me for anything and here you are, actually asking me for help. And it only took us a break up and the silent treatment."

The two shared a laugh and a hug before Nate had to go meet his teammates for practice and Blair had to go home. When she glanced across the courtyard, she felt relieved that Chuck was gone and she survived another day. The question was how many free passes was she allowed to have before her walls came tumbling down?

**xoxo**

After changing out of her uniform and setting up her notebook and laptop on her bed, Blair began to work on her homework. Purposely putting all her worries and troubles out of her head, she began to work on the day's assignments with ease. It wasn't even an hour later when Serena walked into her room without being announced by Dorota. Blair felt a moment of panic at being cornered without anyone to help prevent Serena from pushing the subject.

"Hey, B.," Serena greeted as she stood at the foot of Blair's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked as she went back to work on her homework lying beside her.

Serena answered sarcastically, "I was in the neighborhood."

Blair looked up at Serena with a look on her face as if to say nothing was wrong but she was busy, "Can we talk later? Despite your best efforts to ruin it, I'm actually having a good day, and I don't want anything to spoil it." Blair smiled excitedly, "Guess who asked me to visit the Captain with him?"

"I don't know. Nate?" Serena stated the obvious.

"Yes. It's like when we decided to just be friends he finally is okay with asking for my help. Compared to when we were together I had to beg him to open up-," Blair tried to explain her thought process.

"Look, B., I understand why you're reluctant to burst your happy bubble," Serena interrupted, "But I'm not giving up."

"Well, I'm sorry, if unlike some people, I haven't been on the pill since I was 15," Blair snapped back at Serena, her voice dripping with venom.

"Okay, I _am_ giving up," Serena quickly retreated and picked up her bag, "Before you start planning your perfect friend moment, don't you think-"

"I'm not pregnant, Serena!" Blair interrupted firmly. To which the blonde scoffed and left the room without saying another word. Blair pressed her lips together as she looked down at her duvet. Still not ready to admit that there was a chance she was. She wasn't ready to leave the land of denial, where everything went the way she wanted it to. She wasn't ready to risk the chance that she may lose Chuck if she was. There was a part of her that scoffed and said it was ridiculous, but there was another part that said that it could happen.

She didn't know how he felt about her. She knew that he cared about her, but he still hadn't expressed the extent of his feelings for her and until then she didn't want to push him with the added stress of a potential- thing. As Blair looked down at her books and homework, she made the decision to talk to Chuck tomorrow. Hopefully everything will work out and her fears are for nothing.

" _He has always been there for you before, why should now be any different? If anything he should be more devoted,"_ Blair tried to reason with herself as she went back to work, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day. At that moment, Blair didn't realize how right she was.

**xoxo**

Chuck was sitting in his suite alone and he didn't like it. It brought back too many memories of when he was drinking his troubles away and wasn't happy. Don't get Chuck wrong, he enjoyed the occasional night with a glass of scotch, but he found that he enjoyed the nights spent with a certain doe eyed, brunette even better. He smirked into his glass as he took a sip. But unfortunately, because she was avoiding him, they haven't had a night like that together in a couple of weeks.

Chuck set his glass down on the bar as he made a decision. He was through with spending his nights alone without his consent and he was going to talk to his girlfriend tomorrow and find out what the hell was going on. He scoffed to himself softly as he realized his hypocrisy; here he was, wanting to know what it was she was hiding when he himself was hiding something from her. He was hiding his true feelings and she deserved to know how he felt about her, just like he deserved to know about whatever it was that she was hiding. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad and if it was, they would fix it. Together they were indestructible and nothing could stop them from reaching their goals.

After making that decision, Chuck heard a knock on his door. He quickly made his way over, hoping that it was Blair so they could hash this out now rather than tomorrow, he looked through the peephole. But, unfortunately for tonight, he was doomed for disappointment. He reluctantly opened the door, not saying a word as Serena walked in with a soft, "Hi, Chuck."

"Please, call me "brother," he responded with a smirk.

Sadly, the blonde didn't respond in the way that he hoped, but he guessed with her delicate condition she would be a bit more sensitive and serious, "I need to talk to you."

"About getting knocked up?" Chuck asked as he moved away from the door, motioning her inside, "I must say I was a little disappointed you weren't more careful."

Serena just looked at him briefly before walking further into the suite as Chuck shut the door behind her with a smirk. He watched as Serena took a seat at the bar, fiddling with her hands and looking nervous as he made his way to stand in front of her on the other side. Patience being one of his few virtues, Chuck didn't say anything as he stood there, waiting for the blonde to state what she was doing there.

"Chuck, I _really_ need to trust you. I'm hoping that deep down inside you're actually a decent person and you actually care about Blair," Serena began. Chuck had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Why is it that the blonde always saw the worst in him, but never anyone else? It wasn't as if _her_ reputation was any better than his until recently.

"So you're here for Blair then?" Chuck asked as he poured himself a glass of water, something telling him that he needed to be sober for this.

Serena nodded carefully before she just blurted out the truth, "The pregnancy test wasn't for me. It was for Blair."

Chuck froze and faintly heard him ask, "What?"

"She won't take it," Serena continued on, "So given that if she's pregnant, you're the-"

Chuck quickly raised his hand in front of Serena and turned away, "No, we use a condom. Every time." Chuck rubbed his face, not looking at Serena as his mind raced over this new information.

"Well, obviously, it broke," Serena snapped at him.

Chuck shook his head to himself, trying to pinpoint when this could have happened. His mind ran over every single, delicious time with Blair in the past couple of months. It was hard to believe that according to the world at large that sort of mattered, that he and Blair have only been together for such a short amount of time of two months, when in reality it's been about three. "No, we've been _very_ careful with always using a condom and there has never been an incident when it broke-," He paused as he remembered when it may have happened. It was during the first week that they were together, during their third time in the early morning hours. It was the first and only time that Chuck got so caught up in the moment that he forgot to put on a condom; it was before Blair got on the pill to avoid such things from happening again.

Chuck covered his mouth and turned back towards Serena who was still sitting there, staring at him, "What?"

Chuck paused, not knowing how to proceed as he places his hands on top of the bar, putting all his weight down on his hand as he spoke softly, "There was one time during our first week, I forgot to put it on…but she got her period that month, so we assumed we were…" Chuck quickly rubbed his face in frustration. "And if she is…," he breaks off, unable to even say it, "that would mean that she would be three months…"

Serena frowned in confusion, "Three? Don't you mean two?"

Chuck frowned at the blonde before realizing that Blair hadn't told her either of the real story and mentally kicked himself before just telling her the truth, figuring that she was able to keep the pregnancy secret, she could handle this one too, "No, I meant three. Blair and I have been together since the night before her birthday party. The same night she broke up with Nate…"

Serena looked at him in shock and slight judgment, "Why the big secret…?" she asked carefully.

Chuck rolled his eyes and pointed at the blonde in front of him, "To avoid looks like that. The look that screams of judgment, that I am Blair's rebound or I took advantage of her, whatever. Look, I need some time alone to process this, you can go." Chuck dismissed her as he took his glass of scotch and go into the bedroom area, not waiting to see her go as he tried to figure out how he was going to handle this situation with his girlfriend. If he was freaking out this bad, he could only imagine how bad she was freaking out too. The good part about this is that he had already decided to go talk to her tomorrow, only now he was going to talk to her sooner rather than later.

**xoxo**

The next morning, Serena once again stopped by Blair's penthouse without advance warning to find Blair still in her nightgown and eating her breakfast for the day. Blair looked up, feeling a bit apprehensive towards the blonde as she greeted her and Dorota with a cheary, "Morning!"

Hoping that this was just a simple social visit, Blair put on a smile after popping a grape into her mouth as Dorota answered, "Good morning, Miss Serena."

"Anybody notice the weather today?" Serena asked as she stood in Blair's sitting room, not taking a seat.

Blair frowned in confusion as she looked at her best friend as if she were insane, which she wouldn't be surprised if she were, "What?"

"Take a look outside, B," Serena stated firmly. Blair looked behind her with Dorota out the window, but as Serena continued speaking, Blair slowly turned towards Serena with a glare, "My _first response_ would be that the sky is a _clear blue easy._ "

Not wanting Dorota to even catch wind of what Serena was talking about, Blair quickly glanced at her maid before stating bluntly with a smile, "Dorota, you may be excused now."

After making sure the Polish maid was completely out of earshot, Serena took a seat on the arm of the couch beside Blair with a hurt look on her face, "I can't believe you didn't tell me about you and Chuck."

Blair frowned, really confused now, "Serena…you were there when it happened…" she spoke as if she were talking to a five year old.

"Not the press release version of the story, the real one. When you two got together the same night you broke up with Nate?" Serena stated bluntly.

Blair sat up a bit worried, but careful to not show it, "And where did you hear this?"

"Chuck told me, when I went to see him because I thought maybe he could talk some sense into you," Blair sighed in relief briefly at the first part of Serena's answer, but felt her breath hitch at the last part.

"So he knows now? You had no right to do that," Blair stated obviously upset.

"I was trying to help you, B.," Serena defended herself, "I took a public bullet for you, let another rumor about me run rampant." Blair looked down at her hands as Serena continued on about how this situation affected her life, "The whole school heard, even Dan."

Neither of the girls noticed Eleanor walking down the hall and entering the foyer until she spoke, "What's going on?"

Blair locked eyes with Serena before the blonde turned and looked at the elder Waldorf woman, "Ask Blair. Her version of the story's always better." With a final glance at Blair that still showed that the blonde didn't manage to get through to her, Serena whispered firmly, "Fine," and she got up and left the apartment without another look back.

Blair watched her best friend leave not really feeling the need to call her back so they could talk. Now, thanks to Serena, she had to push up her plans and talk to Chuck. She still didn't understand why he felt the need to enlighten Serena with the truth…unless he remembered the one time that they didn't use a condom. But, Blair had since gotten her period between then and now, so she couldn't be pregnant form then, right?

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Eleanor asked gently, "Are you all right?"

"Never been better," Blair stated smoothly.

"Well, Serena has," Eleanor chuckled a bit before asking patiently, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Blair said defensively, "I can't be held responsible for her mood swings." The irony of Blair's word choice was not lost on her as she rolled her eyes.

"Were you arguing about the possibility that your "condition" may have returned?" Eleanor asked gently as she took a seat on the arm of the couch where Serena was.

"No. And it hasn't," Blair said truthfully.

"I heard you…the other day, in your bathroom, with the water running," Eleanor spoke with purpose as she looked at Blair with concern.

It was the concern that caused Blair to want to lash out, but she strived to control the urge as she explained, "I'm very stressed. And with you and Serena down my throat, I can hardly think straight, never mind keep food down."

By the time that Blair was finished speaking, Eleanor stood up from her seat, sensing that Blair wasn't ready to open up about this, she offered a suggestion, "Maybe you do just need to take a little break, huh? Visit your father? Lyon is beautiful this time of year."

Blair tilted her head to the side at her mother and made a counter offer getting irritated, "Maybe this summer."

"Summer sounds great," Eleanor accepted and heard the elevator bell go off as someone else came into their penthouse. Eleanor smiled at the newcomer and looked at her daughter, "Finish your breakfast," she stated as she left the room to go back into her office.

Blair felt herself become even more overwhelmed by this morning and she was still expected to go to school? She rubbed her face with her hands, not even realizing that someone else arrived until she heard his voice, "You've been avoiding me, Waldorf."

Blair released a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend wearily, not sure what she was going to see. Chuck gave a half smirk and walked towards her, "And you've been keeping something from me." He took a seat beside her, taking her hand in his, "I thought we agreed when we first went public: No secrets, and no lies from each other."

Blair looked at their joined hands as she listened, nodding, "You're right, but you've been keeping something from me too." Blair stated, trying to turn the conversation around off of her and her possible "condition".

Chuck simply looked up at her without moving his head before stating bluntly, "I think my secret, is not as big as your secret. So…how about we go upstairs for some privacy?" Chuck stood up from the couch, pulling Blair to come with him.

As the couple sat together on the lounger, neither said anything for a while before Chuck asked her softly, "Were you ever planning on telling me?"

Blair tightened her hand around Chucks as she looked up at him, "I was. I was going to talk to you today, but, apparently, Serena just _had_ to meddle. I wanted to be the one to tell you, after I accepted the possibility to myself."

Chuck nodded, believing her words as he held her close, "Go take the test, and while we wait, I'll tell you my secret."

"I can't be pregnant from then. I've since had my period, so it can't be possible," as a last ditch effort of proof that she wasn't pregnant.

"Actually, I did some research and you can still get your period during your pregnancy," Chuck refuted her claim before kissing her temple gently in encouragement, "Go on, I'll be right out here, waiting."

Blair sighed in frustration and took the test out of her night stand and went into the bathroom. After following the directions, she set the test on the sink before she ran away from the bathroom and found that Chuck had moved over to the bed. "Two minutes," she spoke softly as she climbed in beside him.

It was the longest two minutes of either of the teen's life. And they didn't even talk during that time; they just lay there on Blair's bed together, holding each other as they waited for the alarm to go off. And when it finally did, neither one of them could move to go check the test. "What am I going to do if it's positive?" Blair asked softly, so unsure of herself and the situation.

Chuck hugged her tighter, "We'll figure it out, together. It's you and me against the world, remember? Together we're indestructible."

Blair smiled faintly as he repeated his words from Cotillion before asking what she really meant earlier, "You'd be there?" She sat up on the bed, resting her back against the headboard behind her.

Chuck nodded softly as he sat up too, "Every step of the way, Waldorf. You'll have the best doctors that money can buy and I'll take care of you."

Blair looked at the man she loved and saw something that brought her up short. Chuck Bass was afraid. Was he afraid for her or the situation, she didn't know. Blair reflected over the words he had spoken silently. After a moment, it hit her hard of the potential source of fear stemmed from. She couldn't believe that she forgot that Chuck was brought into this world at the cost of his own mother.

"Why?" Blair asked faintly, wanting to know the truth, but also hoping that the word duty never comes out of his mouth in his answer.

"Because I love you," Chuck stated firmly, "Because I've been here for you whenever you needed me and I'll continue to be here, even when you want me to go away. I refuse to lose you. And because I'm Chuck Bass, I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen."

Blair felt herself relax as he finally said the words she had been waiting so patiently for, "You love me?"

Chuck nodded as he watched Blair smile happily at his words before he spoke again, "Are you going to say something back?"

Blair chuckled a bit as she picked up his hand and looks at his wrist, seeing that he was wearing the cufflinks she bought for him for Christmas, "I never told her the meaning behind these cufflinks did I?"

Chuck frowned in confusion at the change of subject, but goes along with it, not wanting to push, "You told me it was because I was going to need them, now that I was starting my own business."

Blair nodded, still smiling softly, "I did, but there was another reason," she looked up at her boyfriend as she continued to speak, "Remember when Nate gave me back my pin before Cotillion?" Chuck nodded silently, "Well when I thought of your Christmas gift, I wanted a way of telling you my feelings without pressuring you to feel the need to show me yours. So I bought these for you and had your initials engraved inside a heart."

Chuck smirked at his brilliant, sexy girlfriend before he asked, "Are you saying that this was your practical version of putting your heart on my sleeve?"

Blair nods softly, "Yes. I knew that I loved you then, but I didn't want to say it first because of what happened with Nate in the same situation where he felt obligated to tell me he loved me back. But you know I'm impatient about things that matter, so I gave these to you so that I can put on the illusion that I was."

Chuck scoffed and shakes his head slowly as his smile grew before he kissed her lips hungrily. After he broke their shared kiss he whispered against her lips, "I love you, Blair Waldorf. No matter what happens, know that I love you."

"And I love you, Chuck Bass, no matter what happens. And allow me to tell you that you're never going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere, not without you," Blair smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

It was still a few minutes more before the couple, together, got up from the bed and went into the bathroom together. Chuck held her hand as they looked at the test facing down so they couldn't see the results without moving it. Blair took a deep breath before looking up at herself in the mirror and stated bluntly, "I'm not pregnant. I command myself not to be pregnant."

Chuck found himself smirking at her reflection as he lightly teased, "Trying to will yourself to not be pregnant there, Waldorf?"

Blair frowned at his reflection, "Shut up, Bass."

The smirk grew as he only responded, "As you wish my Queen."

Blair carefully picked up the stick and read what it said. She sighed in relief and smiled softly as she showed Chuck the stick that clearly stated Not Pregnant. Blair set the test down as she found herself laughing softly, to which Chuck's laughter joined hers as he wrapped his arms around her as he held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the floor a bit. She wasn't pregnant!

"So I guess that willing yourself to not be pregnant works?" Chuck teased as he just held her in his arms, feeling just as relieved as she was.

Blair smacked his back at his comment, "Shut up, Bass."

To which Chuck just kissed her lips in response. Blair giggled lightly as she returned his kisses before asking, "Still love me? Even though I'm not having your spawn?"

Chuck smirked, "Always. How about you?"

Blair nodded softly as she bit her bottom lip, "The butterflies have completely taken over my life. Is it weird that, while I'm relieved, I'm a bit disappointed?"

Chuck slowly shook his head, "No, because I feel the exact same way. Maybe it just means that someday…you won't necessarily mind having my spawn."

Blair nodded in agreement as she brushed her nose along with his, "Chuck Bass, I think I just fell in love with you a little bit more…"

Chuck grinned at her as he set her back down on her feet, "Good. Now call Serena, tell her your good news and make up. I'm taking you to school today." With a quick kiss, Chuck was out of the bathroom and heading downstairs to wait for her, granting her a bit of privacy to talk to her friend. Blair literally could not ask for a better boyfriend, and he loved her! He finally said it!

Blair squealed to herself as she picked up the phone and dialed. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long before Serena answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, S. it's B.," Blair strived for a business-like tone to not give away her good news. "Two things. First…I'm sorry about Dan, about the Gossip Girl blast and about not telling you about Chuck and me."

"Okay," Serena answered.

"You were just so hard on me at Thanksgiving when you just thought that he and I just slept together, I just didn't want your judgment about being in an actual relationship with him at the time," Blair finished explaining it from her point of view.

"I understand. Apology accepted," Serena answered.

Blair raised her eyebrows in surprise as she spoke, "That was fast. If I were you, I would've made me work for it a little bit harder."

"Well, I think you've suffered enough," Serena said softly.

Not wanting to put off her good news for much longer, Blair continued, "And second thing-,"

"Wait. That's already, like, three things," Serena interrupted.

"I took the test," Blair continued on as if Serena didn't interrupt, "I'm not pregnant!" Blair had to jerk the phone away from her ear at Serena's high pitched scream of surprise as she laughed and found herself jumping for joy again in the bathroom.

"Are you kidding me? That's wonderful news, B.," Serena squealed over the phone, "Oh, I am so happy. Are you going to tell Chuck?"

Blair smiled into the phone, "Actually, Chuck came by not too long after you left and held my hand as we waited for the results. He's actually downstairs now, waiting to take me to school."

"That's great, B., sounds like he's really genuine when it comes to you," Serena said supportively.

"Clean slate?" Blair offered, her tone was filled with hope.

"Oh, clean slate. Oh, I'm so happy! See you at school," Serena squealed, Blair could see in her head Serena standing in the middle of a sidewalk, jumping up and down with joy as she hung up the phone. Everything was going to be fine. Chuck finally confessed his feelings and they were going to come out of this stronger than ever after this small bump in the road. Blair sighed and headed to her closet to quickly get dressed for the day.

**xoxo**

After Chuck and Blair went their separate ways for the day, Blair was literally on cloud nine as she walked down the hallway to go to her classes. After the worry from this morning, it seemed as if the day had flown by. Everyone seemed to be on the wavelength that their Queen was in a joyful mood for the first time in two week and was quick to enjoy it while it lasted. Blair didn't even see Jenny today at lunch, maybe the freshman had finally threw in the towel and decided to go back into obscurity.

Blair shrugged it off without thinking about it too much. If the girl couldn't handle what Blair dished out, she wasn't worth Blair's time. She had better things to do than watch Jenny throw away the opportunity that Blair offered her. Blair shook her head clear of the thoughts surrounding the blonde freshman and began planning a special date for her and Chuck to celebrate this next chapter in their relationship.

Blair was so busy planning that she was unaware that the only thing that could bring her down came in the form of a text message, and the message was sent just as she was heading down the stairs to leave school for the day. Blair took out her phone along with everyone around her which could only mean that it was a Gossip Girl blast.

**Looks like the Virgin Queen isn't as pure as she pretended to be. If Blair Waldorf lied about that, what else might she be lying about? According to my very reliable source, her and C's fling started much sooner after her break up with N, try two minutes. Way to bounce back, B. I only hope that your bouncing baby can handle the rebound, because it looks like you two are stuck together.**

Blair felt as if she couldn't breathe as she read the blast; it was everything she feared only ten times worse. Who knew? Who could have done this? The only person that knew the truth was Serena and she would never have told anyone let alone Gossip girl. As Blair looked up from her phone, she saw that everyone was staring at her and whispering. They were like a pack of hyenas ready to finish off the fresh kill. For the first time in Blair's reign as Queen she didn't know what to do to salvage the situation.

She slowly made her way down the main stairs, spotting Kati and Iz as they looked at her, waiting for her to react to the post. Blair asked them, "Have you seen Chuck?" They shook their heads, no, but didn't say anything else as they watched Blair make a quick exit out of the courtyard searching for her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Chuck was leaning against his limo as he waited for Blair to come out so they could spend some time alone after the morning's events when his phone went off with the Gossip Girl blast. _"Well there goes the afternoon of fun,"_ he thought silently as he shut his phone _. "Blair must be attempting to do damage control or something to fix it,"_ he reasoned for why she was late.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts as he waited that he didn't even see Nate approach until he felt himself being grabbed from behind and pushed onto the back of his limo. Chuck looked up at his attacker and saw it was Nate and he did _not_ look happy as he glared at Chuck as he hissed, "Two weeks before Cotillion, huh?" Chuck didn't even bother to say anything, knowing the truth was out. Nate wrapped his hands around Chuck's throat as he threatened, "You son of a bitch. I could kill you!"

"Can we talk about this without your hands around my neck?" Chuck tried to reason with his friend.

"How long was it before then, huh? Did you take what you wanted once, and then went back for more till she forced you to play this sick game of "happy couple"?!" Nate yelled into Chuck's face before pushing Chuck away from him as he backed away.

Chuck felt his anger rise as he yelled back, "That's not how it happened! Yeah, I took what Blair kept throwing at you and you kept throwing back, but it is more than that."

"Oh, so somehow you screwing Blair for sport is _my_ fault?" Nate snarled

Chuck rolled his eyes, "It isn't for sport. She needed someone to treat her the way she deserved to be treated and _I_ stepped up. I may have taken what she offered, but I gave her just as much."

"Oh, so you care about her so much, do you?" Nate yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

Chuck shook his head gently, "You guys were broken up."

Nate quickly got into Chuck's face, "What, for how long? A week? An hour? You know what it doesn't even matter because you sat there and lied to my face!"

Chuck began to feel that familiar fear from Cotillion as Nate walked away from him. He didn't understand how this could have become such a huge thing when he and Nate had just renewed their friendship. "I know how long you and I have been best friends, okay-,"

Nate spun around as he yelled, "No it's not okay, Chuck. From now on, you stay away from me." Nate pushed Chuck away before turning around and leaving Chuck there.

Chuck honestly didn't know what to do except to call out to his best friend; his best friend that he only recently got back only to lose again because he couldn't handle the truth. Nate's final words to Chuck were, "Stay the hell away from me, Chuck!" before he headed back inside the school, passing by the crowd of people that just witnessed the scene.

Chuck quickly cleared his face of the devastation he felt and yelled at the crowd of people, "Show's over!" Not waiting to watch them shuffle out of his sight, Chuck got in his limo and told Arthur to drive him home. He took out his phone when he heard it ring and saw that it was Blair and answered quickly. "Hey, you okay?"

"It's bad, Bass…where are you?" Blair asked softly through the phone.

"In my limo, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, but Nate ambushed me and he was not too pleased to learn the truth," Chuck tried his best to sound disconnected from the scene that occurred, "He basically disowned me as his friend and that I need to stay away from him."

"What? Did you explain the situation to him?" Blair asked as her breathing picked up over the phone. Chuck assumed that she was running to catch a cab to leave school. No need to linger after today's bomb.

"I tried, but he wasn't interested. Look we're going to be fine, this is just a bump. Wanna meet and come up with a game plan for tomorrow?" Chuck paused before adding, "I need you tonight," sounding far more vulnerable than Chuck Bass allowed himself to be.

"Okay, I need to run an errand, but I'll meet you at my place this evening?" She offered softly, almost as if she understood how upset he was over the situation, which with her knowing him better than anyone else, she did.

"Yeah, see you then," Chuck whispered and hung up the phone. He glanced at his minibar in the car and reached towards it, taking out the large tumbler of scotch and began to drink from it, savoring the burn as it went down his throat. Just when everything was going right, it all becomes a major cluster fuck.

**xoxo**

After Blair hung up the phone with Chuck, she immediately went to fulfill her errand for the afternoon. There were only two thoughts that swarmed Blair's mind as she waited to see the person she came for: One, who sent the tip to gossip girl and two, Chuck was hurting and she would do everything within her power to fix it. She was brought out of her musings at the sound of the front door slamming behind her as she sat in the sitting room.

As Nate came into the room, he immediately noticed her as she stood up from the couch. The two just stared at each other for a moment before he said bluntly, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in," Blair explained, purposely not answering the question.

"I didn't ask how you got in," Nate snapped, "I asked why you came."

Blair pressed her lips together before she responded, "To talk…about me, Chuck, and you."

Nate glared, "There is no you, me and Chuck, Blair."

Blair made her way around the couch while countered her move by going the opposite direction around, "Yes there is. We finally really have a chance to start fresh and start over as friends."

"You know, all this time, I felt so bad for everything I've done, and when you said you wanted to start over and leave the past in the past and be friends, I didn't know we were talking about _your_ past." Nate said with a shrug as he threw his scarf to the side.

Blair closed her eyes and sighed, striving for patience as she reached his side, standing in front of him as she spoke, "You and I had just broken up, I was hurt and upset with how _our_ relationship became just a series of secrets and lies. And he was there for me, just like he has _always_ been."

"Secrets and lies? But you call what we've been going through for the last couple of week's honesty?" Nate raised his voice, obviously getting more upset. "I want nothing else to do with either of you. If this is what you call a friendship where it's based on lies, I want no part of it."

"One lie after over ten years of friendship is enough to end it all? You know Gossip Girl doesn't ever have the entire story and here I am giving it to you, and you choose to listen to a blog?" Blair felt her patience waning over this situation. "May I remind you of my 17th birthday party? She'll spin anything to get a good enough reaction."

"But Jenny wouldn't," Nate defended his decision.

Blair paused as she took in his words, "Jenny?"

"And don't go blaming any of this on her, Blair. I would have found out eventually. I said I'm done. With both of you," Nate said firmly as he looked away from her.

It was when he turned his back on her that Blair lost all of her remaining patience and hissed at him, "You're an extraordinary hypocrite."

Nate looked at her over his shoulder with a look of confusion, "What?"

"You heard me," Blair stated bluntly as she slowly walked over to him, "You cheated on me, with my best friend and didn't even tell me until a year later when _your_ conscience couldn't handle it anymore. You then proceed to secretly pursue said best friend without _any_ regards to _my_ feelings and continued to string me along. And just when I thought you woke up and realized what you had, I find out that you're _supposedly_ kissing the _same_ best friend and confessing your love for her.

"But had no plans to tell me any of this just for the sake of our family's business relationship. And even after I broke up with you, you were going to string me along once again with a proposal, but by the grace of the gods, you, for some reason, couldn't even deigned to show up!

"And you have the audacity to stand here and look down your nose at me and Chuck for choosing to focus on our relationship in the beginning so we wouldn't screw it up? After months of the silent treatment, when you and Chuck had finally made a solid effort to become friends again, you take this opportunity when you find out the truth, instead of showing that you're pass all of this, you use it as an excuse. So I want to know, Nate, what about it necessarily makes you _so_ angry."

Nate didn't say anything as he looked away and looked down at the floor. Blair shook her head at the sight before her. Chuck was right all those months ago; Nate was not worthy to be her equal. "That's what I thought," Blair spoke softly. "I love him, Nate. That is the only reason why I even came here to fix this. Because he's hurting over the second loss of his best friend, maybe for good, and I wanted to fix it for him, because he means more to me than my current disgust for you."

Finished nailing her final blow, Blair turned and left Nate's townhouse without a second glance with her head held high and hailed a cab. She felt as if she was finally free of some of the weight she carried in regards to what used to be hers and Nate's relationship and she felt great. Now she just had to deal with another fish that need frying. They didn't call her a bitch for nothing.

**xoxo**

Chuck lifted his head from the bar at the sound of a knock on his suite door. It had been two hours since the confrontation with Nate in front of the school and he still hadn't received word from Blair about when she wanted him to come by. He glanced at his phone and realized that he was wrong.

He frowned as he read the message: **Come by in two hours so we can plan. I know who sent the tip. Love you –B.**

Chuck smirked at her words as he stood up from his seat and checked his watch. The text was sent an hour ago, he must have missed it somehow. Chuck's smirk turned into a frown as his attention was caught by the knock on his door once again. Not sure who it could be since he was meeting Blair, Chuck slowly made his way over and opened the door without checking the peephole. When he saw who was on the other side of the door, he knew he should have.

"Well…this is a surprise, Nathaniel. I thought I remember you distinctly stating, rather loudly, to stay the hell away from you," Chuck spoke softly as he leaned against the edge of the door.

Nate sighed, having the grace to look embarrassed, "Yeah, I said that."

"This is the opposite of that, Nathaniel," Chuck spoke the obvious, not moving.

Nate nodded, "Can I come in? I promise to keep my hands to myself."

Chuck thought on it for a moment before stepping aside and letting Nate in, "Only if you promise."

Chuck shut the door behind him as Nate stood in the middle of the suite, facing Chuck before Nate blurted out, "Do you love her? I mean, really love her?"

Chuck nodded as he blinked at Nate, not knowing where this was going. "She loves you too," Chuck nodded grinning a bit to himself, "She just got finished yelling at me for how stupid and hypocritical I was being. She, being Blair, was right. I have no grounds to be upset other than you lied to me, but it was about your relationship not ours. I just took it as an opportunity to hold it against you, if I thought that you two were just screwing around."

Chuck took in Nate's words and slowly processed them. Blair went to go talk to Nate on his behalf, she yelled and seemed to have smacked some sense into his friend to the point that he was here attempting to make amends. It was in that moment that Chuck knew in his heart of hearts that she was it for him. There could never be anyone for him except for Blair Waldorf and she had successfully ruined him for anyone else that had even the smallest of potential to claim his heart.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier," Nate apologized.

Chuck nodded softly, "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I just thought it was best to just tell you what we told everyone else because I could tell you weren't quite on board with the whole me and Blair thing."

Nate nodded back as he glanced around the room, "So….you free tonight? Want to hang out?"

Chuck smirked as he checked his watch, knowing that he had to go, "As much as I would enjoy that, I unfortunately have to go meet up with Blair for a scheme. She says she knows who sent the tip to Gossip Girl." Nate sighed and nodded, looking a bit disappointed that Chuck offered, "Want to come? You need all the help you can get to get back into _her_ good graces after she yelled at you."

Nate thought on it and appeared to come to an agreement with Chuck's thought process and tossed Chuck his coat so they could go. And just like that Nate and Chuck were back as they were 24 hours ago; slowly making their way back to the friendship that once was.

**xoxo**

Blair sat quietly upon the lounger in the sitting room of her penthouse apartment when the sound of the elevator bell rang to inform her that her visitor had arrived. Blair was so upset that she hadn't even gotten around to changing out of her school clothing earlier when she got home. She just spent the afternoon trying to put the pieces together on how this entire mess got started. She knew that Jenny was the one that set the whole thing in motion, but who was Jenny's source. It didn't take Blair long to realize the obvious answer. And that answer had just walked through her front door.

"Hey, B. What's up?" Serena spoke as if she wasn't aware of how hard of a hit Blair took socially this afternoon.

Blair slowly looked up from her hands as she looked at her best friend and just shook her head gently as she spoke, "I can't believe you told Jenny about me and Chuck."

"What? I-I didn't," Serena spoke softly.

"Because of her, everybody knows the intimate details of my private life, and now Nate's not speaking to Chuck," Blair spoke forcefully, as she continued to sit there.

"But I-I told you, B. I didn't tell Jenny. I don't know how she found out," Serena explained.

Blair could tell that Serena wasn't lying, so she thought on it before raising her brows at the next obvious option of what happened, "Did you tell Dan?"

Serena paused and broke eye contact briefly before she asked, "What?" as if she didn't hear Blair the first time, and Blair had her answer.

Blair took a deep breath and shook her head at the situation, "You did. You told your low-rent boyfriend, and he told his social-climbing sister who wears _my_ hand-me-downs, and _she_ blabbed to Nate and Gossip Girl."

"I can't believe you're attacking Dan and Jenny," Serena had the nerve to defend them.

Blair stood up from her seat, feeling her fury rise as she did and asked for clarification as she walked over to Serena, "Did you or did you not tell him?"

Serena was once again silent for a moment, but Blair was going to wait for Serena to speak on her own, "I did," Serena spoke softly, Blair scoffed to herself as she looked away, "But only because you weren't dealing with it, and I wanted advice on how to help you. And then when Chuck told me the truth, I just needed someone to vent to and clear my head."

Blair found herself shaking her head in anger at the excuse, "I can't believe you don't get it. The rules are different for the Serena Van Der Woodsens of the world. People expect you to party and be wild, sleep with whoever you want, run away, come back."

"Wait, are we really going back there?" Serena asked, obviously hurt.

"You shot your reputation to hell a long time ago," Blair snapped, "It doesn't matter what you do, but I'm a Waldorf."

"Well, since you and your reputation obviously don't need me and my low-rent taste, you and the Waldorf name can weather the storm alone," Serena declared.

The two girls were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't even hear the sound of the bell of the elevator door chime and two more guests arrive, hearing the argument. As Serena turned to leave, it was Chuck that stopped her and turned her back around to face Blair. "Oh no, we already have one war on our hands, we don't need another to be sired."

Blair crossed her arms over her chest as she looked away, not even noticing Nate in the background, "Let her go if she wants."

"No, she's going to stay here and you two are going to fix this now. The sooner the better because we're going to need all hands on deck for this take-down, not to mention damage control for tomorrow," Chuck spoke with authority as he sat Serena down on the couch. "Now, you two are going to talk this out while Nate and I go into the kitchen to get some food."

Blair turned her head, for the first time noticing Nate behind Chuck. She felt a bit of relief that at least she was able to get through to him earlier as Chuck walked by her and lifted her chin up, "Besides, you probably haven't eaten since lunch, and you'll need your strength." He kissed Blair's lips lightly before leaving her alone again with Serena, with Nate quickly following.

The two friends don't say anything for a while before Blair got fed up and sighed before she snapped out, "I'm sorry about dragging up the past. It's just- a lot of events happened today, one right after the other and I was upset at the thought that you would betray my confidence like that." Blair looked down at the floor for a moment before she heard Serena patted the cushion beside her for Blair to sit down.

Blair sighed as she took a seat, leaning her head on her best friend's shoulder as her eyes welled up, "I was just so embarrassed," Serena wrapped her arm around Blair in comfort, "I even briefly considered going to France for the rest of the semester, still considering it by the way."

Serena shook her head, "Don't give her the satisfaction, B. You're a Waldorf remember, people don't tell you who you are, you tell them. Don't let some stupid scandal make you run away like everyone else. You are not everyone else."

Blair voice broke as she spoke, "I feel as if my life is falling apart."

"So rebuild it, make it even better than it was before; stay and fight. I'll fight with you." Serena encouraged as she held Blair tightly in comfort, wiping the tears from Blair's eyes gently. "We'll get through this together, all of us."

"Promise?" Blair asked hesitantly.

"Promise," Serena said firmly.

"Either way I thought I made myself clear that I'm not leaving from your side, Waldorf," Chuck added as he walked in with a platter of finger foods while Nate carried beverages to set up on the coffee table. Blair smiled at her boyfriend as he came over to her side and pulled her up onto her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist as he spoke, "No matter what happens, I love you, remember?"

Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded softly, "I do. No matter what happens, I love you too." Chuck rested his forehead against Blair's as the two shared a small private moment. Blair felt herself calm down for the first time since the blast this afternoon was posted. Chuck always had this effect on her and Blair didn't realize how much she needed him beside her during all of this until that very moment. They were interrupted by a clearing of a throat on their right side.

"As sweet as all this is to witness," Serena spoke with an obvious smile on her face, "Are we coming up with a game plan or not?" Chuck and Blair smiled at each other and kissed briefly before Chuck got them settled on the lounger while Nate sat beside Serena. The foursome spent the next hour formulating plans in order to secure Blair's position as Queen as well as taking Jenny Humphrey down permanently.

Serena was against the second idea, of course, but after Nate confirmed that Jenny was the one that approached him and confirmed the blast, Serena was a little less against it. Chuck and Blair promised that they'd do their best to keep Dan out of the crossfires, but warned that it was a possibility. The blonde grew quiet after that revelation, but suggested that they wait out Jenny. Nate agreed, obviously very protective of the freshman. The brunette pair simply rolled their eyes at their friends and reluctantly agreed to not make a move against the freshman other than a declaration of war.

After everything was cemented and all the food and drinks were gone, Nate and Serena left for the night, leaving Chuck and Blair alone to have a small celebration of their milestone before proceeding with their plan for tomorrow at lunch. Despite what the blondes wanted, Chuck and Blair had no doubts that the freshman was going to attempt to go to war with Blair eventually. It was just a question of when it was going to happen.

The plan wasn't going to be quick; it was going to go over a period of time until Jenny was left in social Siberia with no means of escaping until Blair was long gone from Constance. Who knows, maybe with Jenny's lack of connections she'd be gone for good. And Blair was more than fine with that option. She'd keep her word to Nate and Serena and not actively pursue the plan for now, but, the second the freshman made her first strike, Blair was going to end her with the help of her dark knight.

**xoxo**

The next day Blair dressed carefully before she headed out to go to school. The plan would be set in motion at lunch today and Blair was more than ready to cement her standing as Queen. She knew more than most how fickle the masses can be, and with one, tiny scandal they would overthrow their rulers irrationally just because they find that they are not perfect. It's unfortunate, but that's the way of the game. One must keep a firm hold when you rule for this specific reason, and Blair was fortunate enough to have a few cards up her sleeves to play on such an occasion.

Serena met Blair about a block away from school and they went inside together with heads held high and a slight smile on their faces as if nothing was wrong in their world. Blair was only grateful that the blast was sent after school let out yesterday so when Blair left it couldn't necessarily be construed as running away. The morning went by slowly as a few people continued whispering and glancing over at Blair with smiles at the gossip from yesterday, but Blair paid them no mind.

She knew that there would be whispers on why Chuck wasn't at school today, but the foursome, well more Blair, Chuck and Serena, Nate was completely oblivious to social politics, agreed that in order for Blair to contain her throne on her own merits, she needed to do it on her own without her powerful boyfriend for back up on the first day. Besides after her lunch meeting, Chuck made it a point to promise to come and sit with Blair on the steps to show a united front.

When the bell rang, Blair stood up from her chair and began the short walk to the MET steps to set the plan in motion. She walked with a purpose alone and paused when she saw that the group had already gathered, including little Jenny Humphrey. Blair made a point to suppress her smirk, she was hoping this would happen; this would make things so much easier for today's agenda.

Blair heard Hazel ask Jenny if she was joining them for lunch and before Jenny could respond, Blair made her appearance known, speaking to Jenny, "What are you doing here?"

Blair raised her brows up in question as she waited for Jenny's response, ready for anything. But of course once again the blonde didn't do anything but back down with, "I was just leaving." Honestly, Blair thought that with her posting the Gossip Girl blast and telling Nate as well as everyone else the truth that the freshman had actually grew a backbone, but it seems she more than prefers to do her dirty work behind closed doors.

As the group watched Jenny leave, it was Penelope who called out, "No, stay." Apparently the freshman also preferred to have other's fight her battles. Penelope turned to Blair continued speaking as Blair put on a face of confusion, "Blair, given you can barely manage your own messy affairs, surely you're not in a position to tell anyone where they can and can't eat."

Blair tilted her head to the side, letting a faint smirk play on her lips, "Do you realize who you're talking to?" It was always the weak ones who waited until the strong fell to flip.

"You mean a self-righteous bitch who always sat on her high horse judging everyone else?" Hazel had the nerve to snap out at Blair. _Looks like that's two_ Blair thought silently, deciding to let them get whatever it was that they wanted off their chest.

"Pregnant little hypocrite," Penelope added, thinking she was so clever. Blair glanced over at Elise, Kati and Iz who, seeming to be the only smart ones in their group, chose to stay on the sidelines. Maybe smart for Kati and Iz, more out of fear in regards to Elise. Blair understood that Kati and Iz were simply trying to survive; Blair's claim to the throne was being questioned and it was up to Blair herself to shut it down on her own otherwise be considered weak and unworthy, but when they met Blair's gaze briefly before looking down in respect, it showed Blair that they still had loyalty to her.

Blair scoffed a bit as she flipped her hair out of her face, "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but I'm not pregnant."

"Chuck must be thrilled," Penelope said condescendingly

"Either that or he paid for it to disappear to save face," Hazel added snidely.

Blair frowned, not seeing Hazel's logic, "What are you talking about?"

"The whole school saw him and Nate throw down over your cheap ass," Hazel said with a smirk, obviously thinking that victory was in her sights.

"To go from one guy to his best friend in a matter of hours?" Penelope added, obviously not impressed.

Hazel scoffed, "Pretty classy."

By this point, Blair was done playing the silent game and slowly walked up the stairs, slowly moving Penelope to the side so that she was towering over Hazel and smirked down at the short, blonde, "You want to talk about classy, Hazel? How about the time that you "accidentally" slept with your cousin? When I found you, no one would even speak to you, not even your own brother, but I'd be more than happy to send you back to being a social pariah with a few _gift bags_ if you're _that_ unhappy." Blair shrugged lightly as she laced her hands together as she tilted her head to the side, her point more than clear, judging by the look of fear in Hazel's eyes before she quickly broke Blair's gaze and looked down at the ground, not saying anything.

Blair smirked as she tilted her head to the other side, "No? Good. Unfortunately, if you choose to stay, I have no choice but to punish you for your little display of disrespect just now. I think it best you move down to the fourth with Elise." Hazel looked up in shock at the obvious demotion in rank and after a brief staring match between her and Blair and Penelope, who had become completely silent since Blair moved her out of her way to talk to Hazel, Blair spoke lightly, "It's your choice, Hazel, move or get out."

Blair felt her smirk grow as Hazel sighed and took a few steps down the steps as she was ordered; now standing next to a quiet Elise. As Blair turned towards her next target, she felt Kati and Iz move to stand behind on either side of her in a show of support, proving that Blair was on the verge of complete victory. But Blair didn't even think of celebrating until she was finished, that was Hazel's problem, she reached too high and celebrated too soon that she was caught unawares of the ammunition that could easily take her down.

Blair looked at Penelope who looked not as confident and sure as she was in the beginning of the conversation. Still smirking, Blair spoke to Penelope lightly as if they were just having a conversation about nothing important, "You know what, P., you're right," Blair glanced down at Jenny who was still standing there watching the scene play out, "Jenny has more than earned her place here with us, and since you were _so_ eagerly to take up her defense, like any true friend would, I have an idea."

Blair shrugged lightly as she began to speak as if voicing her thoughts, "Why not, instead of having Jenny sit at the fifth as is tradition and since you are _so_ invested in making sure that she gets what is owed her, have the two of you switch?"

Penelope looked at Blair in pure horror at the suggestion, causing Blair to nod in agreement with herself as she continued to smile a bit more maliciously, "Yes, I like that a lot. Of course it would be a probationary period. That is unless you feel that she has _earned_ the third by the end of it. I'm thinking…," Blair glanced over at her shoulder at Kati and Iz, "Two, three?" At Kati and Iz's smirks and nods towards their Queen Blair turned back towards Penelope with a smile, "Yes, three weeks will do _just_ fine.

"So, to recap, just to make sure everyone is on the same page," Blair starts as she turns and sits on the top step of the MET, "I am here, Kati and Iz are second," Blair waved them over, which they eagerly went to take their spots, "Jenny is third," she glanced over at Jenny, waiting for her to take her spot. The blonde looked between her and Penelope, obviously trying to decide her next move. "Jenny, I'm waiting," Blair called down to the freshman, patiently and smirked as Jenny moved up the steps and took her seat on the third step. "Thank you," Blair spoke lightly before she proceeded on.

"Then it's Elise and Hazel on fourth," she watched as they took their seats, "And finally on fifth is Penelope, for now." As Blair watched Penelope slowly took her seat at the bottom obviously not happy, but too scared to say anything else after what happened the last time she opened her mouth, but Blair caught the look of anger that Penelope threw at Jenny who now sat at what used to be her spot. Perfect.

"Yes, I think I like this arrangement very much. Let's eat girls," Blair smiled at Kati and Iz as they smiled back happily. Everything went according to plan; Jenny was in, but you know the saying "keep your friends close, and your enemies closer", and besides with Jenny's entrance it cost her a decent enough ally. Penelope would definitely think twice before stepping up for the freshman again. Blair had successfully secured her throne and rearranged her ranks accordingly to those who dared to question her and she couldn't have been happier.

As the conversation began to flow amongst the Constance's hierarchy, the group was interrupted by the king, Chuck Bass, "Pardon me ladies for interrupting," Chuck smirked as he took a seat beside Blair on the same step, holding her close as he sat a bag down that held their lunch.

Blair smiled and kissed her boyfriend happily on his lips, "I'm sure they won't mind, do you girls?" The girls shook their head quickly and continued on with their conversation, giving the couple the illusion of privacy as the pair talked, covertly watching as the King and Queen of the school interacted, obviously not suffering at all after the gossip that spilled out yesterday. It was as if the two were indestructible, and it seemed that Hazel and Penelope forgot that you wouldn't want to mess with Blair Waldorf on a good day, let alone Chuck Bass _and_ Blair Waldorf together.

After the group was finished with lunch, Chuck went off to class for the rest of the day with a loving kiss to his girlfriend before he left. Blair smiled happily as she dismissed the girls to go to class except for one, "Jenny? Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Jenny turned towards Blair warily as if she thought she got off scot free with her dealings, but Blair was more than happy to kill that thought as she spoke bluntly, "It is _highly_ unlikely that I will ever forgive you for sending that tip to Gossip Girl and going to Nate, so enjoy today's victory and the spoils that go with it. But don't think that you're immune to my wrath with your new position; just ask Hazel and Penelope just how easy it is to fall from the ranks. So use this probationary period wisely, Little J." Blair smirked and walked pass the blonde freshman and walked down the steps to head back to school, her warning to Jenny still ringing in the freshman's ears. She had been warned; it wasn't Blair's style to not at least give someone a proper declaration of war.

**One good scandal deserves another. Wonder who's going down next? Everybody if B. has anything to say about it.**

**x.o.x.o**

**Gossip Girl**

**A/N: Alright I feel that I should at least say that it** **_is_ ** **possible to still get your period while you're pregnant. I looked this up and everything! Lol Fortunately for Chair, they're not! What did you think of the meaning behind the cufflinks? I admit that I borrowed it from a fanfiction I read some time ago, so I can't take creative credit on that, but kudos to the idea!**

**So, what did you think of this chapter? I personally love it and have considered it my favorite one that I have written, but I'm a bit biased. Did you like how I changed some of the finer details? What about the attempted and failed dethroning of B? Personally the last scene was the most fun to write and I hope that I was able to explain the reasoning behind Blair's decisions. Don't fret though because the struggle between J and B is about to begin next chapter, but since B is still Queen it just has to be a bit sneakier. ;) Excited for the Blair bitch project episode? I know I am.**

**Would love to hear your thoughts on everything! What about the C and N face off and make up? Boys are so weird how they can go from one extreme to another… And the B and S fight with the eventual NJBC scene? Not to mention Blair telling Nate off! I personally never understood why he was such a dick about that. Especially when they were broken up! Unlike some other people in the relationship who slept with someone's best friend...i'm just saying. I'm drooling to hear all about it!**

**Hope you all who celebrate it, had a Happy Thanksgiving and enjoy the pending holidays coming up this month.**

**See you next week!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair Bitch Project episode 1x14

**Chapter 23**

**Wakey, wakey, Upper East Siders. Spring break is done, and I'm starved for the dish. Were you sunning in Capri or sinning in Croatia? Give me the deets. My sources say that our King and Queen were off in St. Tropez along with their BFF's, but guess who** _**wasn't** _ **there? Lonely boy. Hmmm is our golden It girl already tiring of slumming it up in Brooklyn? Unfortunately we're not that lucky, thanks to a few photos, it appears D and S are still disgustingly happy despite the time apart. Sound off on if you think it's time for S to upgrade.**

Blair smiled as she sat up in her bed with a sigh after Dorota woke her up and opened her curtains. Everything in Blair's life was moving along smoothly despite the scandal that broke the week before everyone left for their respective spring break trips. Blair shuddered to think how today would have gone if that Jenny Humphrey girl had been successful in her attempt to dethrone Blair. Blair knew she would have most likely followed through on leaving for France for the semester if things ended so horrifically.

Blair found herself smirking as she started preparing for today's events. She knew that her minions all went off to Aspen for the break, but Kati and Iz were sure to keep her posted on what was going on while their Queen was away in St. Tropez. Blair had no doubt where those two's loyalties lied and they had a knack for betting on the winner in this particular game, it's how they were able to stay in their respective positions for so long. And unlike most minions they were perfectly content with where they were in the hierarchy, they had no ambitions to move up the ladder, so therefore their trust and loyalty was essential for Blair; because of that spot Kati and Iz knew everything, every single piece of gossip that floated via Gossip Girl and some particularly juicy pieces that have yet to see the light of day. They were underestimated by many, but Blair knew their worth and utilized them as needed.

What made Blair smirk as she dressed for the day was that during her vacation with Chuck, Serena, and Nate, the foursome actually bonded and had some fun. It was as if the past year and a half didn't happen and everyone was at a good place with each other. With Lily's penthouse going through the final touch ups for the Bass/Van Der Woodsen family to move in, Chuck came up with the perfect idea of the group getting away for the week. They, of course, invited Eric to come along, but he decide to only go along for the first half of the week before returning earlier to set up his room.

The foursome had no qualms with having their surrogate little brother coming with them and Blair could tell that Eric was having fun bonding with his future step-brother during those few short days before he headed back to New York. It seemed that the two really hit it off, despite Serena's constant downer attitude towards Chuck; it seemed as if Serena refused to focus on the present when it came to Chuck Bass and chose to only focus on the past.

Blair found herself sighing as she shook her head to herself as she thought of her blonde best friend, she had to admit, if only to herself, that the blonde was kind of a wet blanket at the beginning of the trip with Eric there, not to mention that Serena was a little moody because Hum drum Humphrey wasn't able to come with, something about already promising he'd help his dad at the gallery during break, but the rest of the group made it a point to take her mind off of the Brooklynite and it took little time for the blonde to just enjoy herself.

Blair sighed softly to herself. Yes, it was the perfect vacation, and now it was over. But this did not deter her smile, because today was the beginning of the end of little Jenny Humphrey. Blair decided that she allowed Jenny to enjoy her new status as an A-lister for long enough and it was time to force the freshman to make her first move in the war that Blair had declared before break. During Blair's down time on the flight she worked out a strategy on making sure that the week apart didn't make Hazel and Penelope forget their punishments, especially Penelope. The girl was due to be put in her place anyway and after what Blair witnessed on the steps after she dished her punishments out with Penelope's glare at Jenny, P very much knew who to blame for her current social standing.

After securing her outfit and accessories, Blair grabbed her phone and bag and headed downstairs to have a light breakfast. For the day that she had planned, she knew that she was going to need her energy and her bitch face in place to properly reign over the masses accordingly. Besides, nothing built up Blair's appetite more than the sight of a takedown on the horizon.

**xoxo**

Meanwhile at the Van Der Woodsen's, now including Bass, household, Serena, Eric, and Chuck were also preparing for the school day. Chuck decided to start his day off right with his daily dose of getting under Serena's skin. The blonde was honestly too easy to wind up, and Chuck was more than enjoying himself with watching her reactions to his antics.

Today's antics, was something simple; Chuck took a seat in Serena's bathroom with the hot water running in the blonde's shower as he took in his herbal refreshment to wake himself up fully. As he sat there, enjoying the quiet for a while, he found himself reflecting over the past week since the told Blair how he felt. It turned out all his fears and misgivings about saying those three words were for nothing. When he finally said the words and she told him the meaning behind the cuff-links she gave him, which he made a point to always wear, it felt as if those butterflies that Chuck had felt for so long grew so big that the made him feel as if he could fly.

After all the drama with the pregnancy scare and the gossip girl bomb of his and Blair's personal life, Chuck came up with the great idea of the group having a vacation away together to unwind away from the peasants and prying eyes while Lily's penthouse was going through its final stages of remodeling to accommodate the Bass men. Chuck was more than a little surprised that he was included with the Van Der Woodsen kids to move in as well, and it caused him to warm up even more to the older Van Der Woodsen woman for including him in the family move.

Other than annoying Serena, Chuck found that his second favorite past time, after spending his days in bed with a certain Waldorf, was spending time bonding with his future step-brother, Eric. Instead of being annoyed that the freshman was always following him around and wanting to hang out, Chuck actually enjoyed taking on the role of elder brother. He finally had someone to pass on his vast knowledge and Eric was more than open to expanding his horizons despite Serena's mother hen act. Chuck swore that the blonde forgot who she used to be _before_ she started dating that Brooklyn rat. Compared to her then, Chuck was a lot more stable and tamed and was more than able to hold his alcohol unlike _some_ people.

Chuck turned his head towards the door at the sound of someone banging on the other side. _"Speak of the devil,"_ Chuck thought silently to himself as he took another drag of his joint. "Chuck, I'm serious! Are you done yet? This is _my_ bathroom!" Serena yelled through the door.

Chuck smirked as he picked up one of Serena's lotions and taking a whiff of it before putting it back down as she continued on, "It's late and not to mention disgusting."

Choosing to remain silent, Chuck took out his cell phone and began to text Blair: **Will be by with the limo in 30 minutes to pick you up. I love you. –C** Seriously, it was like once he said the words the first time, he could not stop saying it over and over again.

"Chuck!" Serena screamed as she opened the door with a sigh after finding that it wasn't locked. The blonde looked around and spotted him sitting on the sink, "What are you doing?"

Chuck yelled out, "Alright ladies, my sister needs the shower, make some room!" Chuck smirked as Serena glanced over at the shower in horror. "I'm just messing with you." He teased as he removed his joint from his lips.

Serena quickly snatched it from his hand as she spoke in outrage, quickly stubbing out the joint, "I can't believe you lit up in my bathroom."

"Well, if I lit up in mine, then the folks would know it was _me,_ sis," Chuck explained as if he were speaking to a three year old, it was times like these he worried about Serena's lack of common sense.

"Oh, okay. Let's get one thing straight: our parents may be insisting on blending our households, but I am not your sister. I do not share any of your D.N.A," Serena explained before adding on with a look of disgust, "Nor do I wish to."

Chuck smirked as he sat up with a sigh before whispering to her, "Than I suggest you get new hand towels."

Serena just stared at him for a moment before what he was insinuating finally sunk in. The blonde took a deep breath to calm herself, "Okay. It's imperative that I bathe."

Chuck shrugged and turned back to the sink to grab his joint, obviously not making a move to leave. Serena, obviously having lost the bit of calm she gathered, grabbed him by his lapels to pull him up as she yelled, "Can you just get _out_?!" Chuck smirked as he got situated back on the sink, refusing to move as he enjoyed the show. "You know what? Fine. Just forget it." As her last act of retribution Serena snatched the joint back out of his mouth and threw it in the sink before she left.

Chuck chuckled to himself as he picked it back up and finished what he was doing. The day has barely started and Chuck was already having so much fun. He heard his phone go off beside him and he picked it up with a smile, knowing who it was before he even saw the message: **I'll see you then. I love you too –B**

Ten minutes later, Chuck came down the stairs after Serena; the pair paused at finding Eric standing on the stairs by himself hesitantly. Chuck smirked as he stood beside his future step-brother as Serena asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding from my valet," Eric answered promptly causing Chuck to laugh a bit, "He wanted to put my socks on for me this morning. Your servants are very attentive."

Chuck put his arm around Eric as the three teens continued the rest of the way down the stairs as Chuck suggested lightly, "You should meet Brigita- a new Latvian maid."

Serena turned towards them with a frown as she pulled Eric closer towards her as if to shield him, "No. No, no, no, no, he should not meet Brigita. He's 14. Avoid this person." Serena spoke to her brother as if she were his mother.

Chuck rolled his eyes as he continued to follow, "May I remind you, Serena, that you used to have a sense of humor?"

"No," Serena spoke firmly as they all arrived in the dining room.

"Morning, father," Chuck greeted respectfully.

"Morning, kids," Bart responded as the two Van Der Woodsen kids greeted the parental figures, it was very much like a sitcom, and Chuck found that he honestly didn't mind.

He turned towards his future step mother and revealed his manners that only came out when he was with Blair and took her hand gently as he took in her dark sunglasses, "And how is Lily Von Bulow today?" He teased as he kissed the back of her hand with a grin.

"Oh, I have a headache," Lily explained as Chuck took his seat on her other side across from his father, "I had a very frustrating conversation with the wedding planner this morning."

"Well, may I say aggravation becomes you?" Chuck smirked as he got settled in his seat.

He felt accomplished as Lily gave a light smile as she responded, "You may, but I won't believe it." Chuck smiled as a servant poured him a glass of orange juice as he picked up a crescent roll as Lily addressed the other two teens as she took off her sunglasses, "So…first day back at school, huh? Honey, you didn't, uh, want to shower?"

Chuck tried his best to refrain from laughing into his glass at Lily's question to Serena, but was unsuccessful. Serena sighed and set her plate down and headed to the front door, "I have to go meet Dan. Eric?"

The blonde looked back at her brother to see if he was coming, to which Chuck answered as he smiled at Eric, "You go ahead. We'll take the limo." He winked at his future brother playfully as Eric smiled back and shrugged at Serena as he stayed in his seat. Chuck watched as Serena rolled her eyes and left quickly with a crescent roll in her hand.

Chuck found himself smirking down at his plate, unaware of his father's watchful eyes, "As my best man," Bart started, causing Chuck to pause as he looked up, "I expect you to keep things smooth until the wedding."

This was the first time Chuck heard anything about this, "Best man?" Bart nodded as he set his paper aside, causing Chuck to do his best to hold back his smile as he nodded respectfully, "Uh, um, I'd be honored, sir." Getting swept up in this rare moment, Chuck raised his glass for a toast, "To family." The remaining members of the future Van Der Bass family raised and tapped their glasses together in agreement.

**xoxo**

Blair smiled at her doorman as he opened the door for her as she stepped out of her building only to smile again at Arthur as he opened the limo door for her as well with a light "Good morning, Ms. Waldorf." As she slid into the waiting car, Blair set her bag down beside her as she smiled at her boyfriend simply saying in greeting, "Bass."

Chuck smirked as he took in Blair's appearance, obviously liking what he was seeing and replied equally simply, "Waldorf."

Blair didn't waste any more time and leaned towards Chuck, taking his lips with hers briefly before deepening the kiss with a light moan, which he quickly responded in kind. The two were so wrapped up in each other for the moment that Blair didn't even realize someone else was in the car with him, and Chuck just plain forgot until the person in question cleared his throat, "You know, if I wanted to see two people in love making out, I would have walked with Serena to school today to go meet up with Dan…"

Blair quickly pulled away and looked towards the voice and had the grace to smile, embarrassed. "Well excuse me, blonde mini-Chuck," she teased as she looked her surrogate brother over. "Eric, you look great. I have to say that this new look suits you; well-done you two."

Eric shrugged as he became the one embarrassed at Blair's perusal, "Yeah?"

Blair nodded with a smile, "I whole-heartedly approve of this make better, but I don't know why I'm surprised, you were in the hands of the great Chuck Bass. He'd never steer you wrong."

Chuck smiled in pride as Eric frowned in confusion, "Make better?"

"Definitely a make better. A makeover implies that the entire canvas had to be thrown out and one had to start from scratch. With you, you just needed a little bit of extra attention and emphasis on certain attributes. Eric Van Der Woodsen, there is no one you could not have with what you are working with." Blair praised with a nod as she continued to smile, holding Chuck's hand in hers.

"You should take Blair's words to heart, she doesn't give compliments lightly. And you know she's never wrong," Chuck winked at his future step-brother as he teased his girlfriend a bit. Blair just rolled her eyes and elbowed him in his side a bit with a light shake of her head.

"So tell me, Eric… _is_ there somebody that has caught your eye?" Blair asked, wanting to find out the source of the reason why Eric went through this change for the better.

Eric just shrugged off Blair's question, "Who could there possibly be; with everything going on at home and therapy, not to mention school, where would I have the time to meet anyone?"

Blair smirked, but chose not to comment that he didn't necessarily say no to her question, and that alone said that there was someone. She shared a look with Chuck and knew that he caught the underlying lack of an answer to the question too. Before the conversation could carry on though, the limo had stopped outside of their school and Eric quickly fled the scene with a wave goodbye.

Chuck chuckled as he helped Blair from the car, "I wonder who the lucky girl is…"

Blair shrugged lightly, "Whoever she is, she has no idea who she's up against."

Chuck turned towards Blair, "What are you thinking?"

"I say we let him handle this one on his own," Blair stated lightly, refraining from laughing at Chuck's look of shock at her decision to not meddle. "I'm serious. He has enough people coddling him and making decisions for him since the "thing". Let him have this one aspect of his life to himself, for now."

Chuck smirked and nodded in agreement before leaning towards Blair and kissing her lips again and again, "You're right as usual, Waldorf. Serena's been babying him enough. You should have seen her this morning. It was as if she was trying to protect him from the big, bad Chuck Bass." Chuck rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "As if she were the virgin Mary."

Blair just shook her head, choosing to not get in the middle of this "sibling bonding" just yet. "Don't let it get to you. I'm sure you're not doing much to dissuade her of the notion."

Chuck shrugged lightly as the two shared a smirk, "I'm Chuck Bass."

Which resulted in Blair laughing as she caressed his cheek lovingly, "Yes you are, and I'm Blair Waldorf, so tone it down a bit, okay?" She kissed his lips gently, "I'm off to meet the girls, see you later at lunch?"

Chuck nodded in agreement to the plan as well as to Blair's suggestion of Chuck toning down his torture of the blonde on the home front; he had to admit that he was getting a bit bored with it anyway. As he watched her walk away with a slight sway of her hips, Chuck sighed softly to himself before he went off to go meet Nate for their morning hang out before class.

**xoxo**

Blair smiled as she walked up to her group of minions in the courtyard, obviously having a great laugh over their trip memories, "Hello, ladies. Have a fun break?" She shared an air kiss with Kati and Iz in greeting as everyone said their respectful greetings.

"OMG, Blair, Aspen was so much fun, but it would have been better if you there," Hazel explained, obviously kissing up.

"I know," Blair replied lightly with a smile as she looked at Kati's wrist that was in a silk scarf sling, "Oh my gosh, Kati! You said you sprained it, not broke it."

Kati shrugged as she laughed, "At the time I thought I did too, but when I got back and it still hurt, I went and got it checked and it was a small fracture. Next year, we're doing spring break in Maldives. Skiing is too dangerous."

"You broke it in the spa," Iz exclaimed causing Blair and the rest to laugh. "So, Blair how was St. Tropez?"

Blair sighed lightly as she smiled, "Perfection. Everything was pure perfection. The only downside was that even though we flew on the Bass jet, I was still forced to succumb to jet lag. Otherwise I would have been able to make it for brunch with you guys yesterday."

"Well you were definitely missed," Penelope finally spoke as she finished up her yogurt.

"Well we can catch up tonight, and you guys can tell me all about Aspen. Jenny, what about you? Did you have fun?" Blair asked innocently as she acknowledged the blonde's presence.

Jenny nodded as she forced a smile, "Yeah it was great. Oh, here, Hazel," Jenny smiled as she took off a diamond bracelet off her wrist and handed it over to the smaller blonde, "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Hazel looked at the object and back up at the freshman in confusion as she took it, "What's this?"

"The bracelet you lent me in Aspen?" Jenny explained as if it were obvious.

"Oh, yeah," Hazel nodded as she looked at it and slipped it on her wrist, "You know you could've just kept it, and I would've forgotten I had it." Hazel chuckled lightly as she shrugged.

"Girls how excited are we? Party tomorrow night for Jenny at Socialista," Penelope spoke with a sigh as she threw away her yogurt container and worked on fixing her hair. Blair noted silently that it seemed that Penelope took advantage of Blair's absence and forgot her new place in the group's hierarchy as the rest of the girls jumped in on the excitement.

The other freshman, Elise spoke up as she stood next to Hazel, "I know!"

Blair watched as Jenny excitedly clap for the event as she laughed, "This is going to be my best birthday ever. I heard the mojitos are amazing."

"Wait till you get your mouth around a mini Cuban," Kati said with a straight face. As Jenny began to stumble over her words, Blair laughed with everyone else at Jenny's naiveté as Kati explained, "It's a sandwich."

"Wardrobe, ladies?" Blair asked with authority after observing the dynamic of the group after being away for a week.

"My Ferragamo clutch and whatever dress I buy today to go with it," Hazel said with a smile. Her smile grew at the sight of Blair's nod of approval at her choice.

"What about you, J?" Blair asked the freshman, wondering how she was going to pull off something worthy of the venue with her lack of funds.

"Oh, I've got some dresses on hold at Bendels," Jenny explained lightly as she looked around the courtyard. Blair honestly doubted it, but chose to stay quiet as she heard the bell call for the students to get to class.

"Alright, ladies. See you guys at the steps for lunch? We'll discuss where we're going tonight to catch up," Blair stated her command as if it was a request, but everyone knew better. Well almost everyone.

"As long as it's not Decibel's," Kati added with a shudder, Blair smirked as the other girls look on in confusion at Kati's reaction.

"Yeah, she made out with the bartender last time," Iz explained, "Now he thinks he loves her."

"Oh, I'm going to be late for lunch, I have to return these books to the library," Jenny explained, motioning to the books siting behind her on the table.

Blair felt her smirk grow at the unexpected opportunity presented to her as she offered, "Penelope will take them for you, won't you P.?"

Blair looked at Penelope as the junior had a look of outrage on her face at the suggestion of her being the errand runner in the group. She wisely didn't say anything after a moment after it finally was reminded to her that _that_ was in fact her position, at least temporarily. "Yeah, sure," Penelope spoke reluctantly as she forced a smile at Jenny.

Jenny glanced at Penelope for a moment before she looked at Blair, "It's okay. I can do it."

Blair smirked as Kati and Iz stood beside her, backing her up with reminding Penelope of her current social position. "The question isn't _if_ you can do it, Jenny," Iz began.

"It's if you should have to," Kati finished. Blair tilted her head to the side as the three girls looked at the freshman expectantly as the rest of the group stood by quietly.

"I'm going there anyway," Penelope added as she continued to smile and shrug lightly as if it wasn't a big deal.

After a moment of silence, Jenny responded as she looked at Penelope, "Okay."

Blair shared a smirk with Kati and Iz as Penelope offered forcefully, "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Come along ladies, let's get to class," Blair stated as she turned away and led the group away, leaving Penelope behind to get the books.

Iz looked over her shoulder and called out, "You coming?" Blair looked back, finding Jenny still standing there with Penelope before the blonde nodded and started coming towards them. But before the freshman could make it to the girl's side, Nate came up to her and asked if he and Jenny could speak alone for a moment.

Everyone, of course, looked to Blair. Loving the attention she nodded graciously and led the girls away, wanting them to speculate over why Nate Archibald was talking to Little Jenny Humphrey. It was all a part of Blair's plan. Nate insisted that Blair spare Jenny when the foursome began plotting to take the blonde down, but of course Blair refused to let the freshman off the hook. So instead she compromised. If Nate was so sure of Jenny's good girl act and her lack of ambition to rise among the ranks of the social order, he was free to be her voice of reason. To try and steer the young Brooklyn mouse away from testing the Queen B. Maybe Blair was growing soft…

Blair shook her head clear of such thoughts and dismissed the rest of the girls as she stood just out of sight to overhear the conversation under the guise of checking her phone.

"So, I may have told Blair you told me the truth about her and Chuck, and I'm sure she didn't react well to that," Nate spoke softly to Jenny, telling her the truth before issuing his warning, "But you don't know what you're dealing with here."

"I'm not scared of Blair, Nate," Jenny foolishly responded.

"No, I'm talking about-I'm talking about your new circle," Nate explained, "I mean, they've been friends with Blair forever, and look at what almost happened before break? What they're doing to _her_?" Blair watched as Nate motioned over to Penelope as the junior finally left the courtyard.

"I mean, you fall out of line, what do you think's going to happen to _you_?" Nate asked.

Jenny answered arrogantly, "Well, then I won't fall out of line."

"I'm not saying you're going to..," Nate just sighed, obviously realizing that his first attempt at saving the freshman from their world was lost as he gave one last attempt, "It's just…you're not like those girls, Jenny."

Blair could see the bristling from a mile away as Jenny began to speak, "That's weird, Nate, since they're my friends, you'd think we'd have some stuff in common."

Blair smirked as she watched the freshman try to defend her supposed new friendships. The girl honestly believed that just because she joined their ranks the way that she did that she had the other's respect and loyalty? Nate was right, one false move and Jenny would be thrown out at the drop of a dime, but the arrogant little freshman only saw the warning as a challenge to her capability to stick it out. Blair almost felt sorry for the girl…almost.

Nate sighed before saying simply, "Okay. Well, I'll give you this- she trained you well." With his last words, Nate left Jenny standing there alone. And Blair took that as her cue to head to class; thanks to Nate's unintended challenge she knew that Jenny would attempt her first attack on Blair as soon as possible. It was just up to Blair to give the freshman the opportunity to try it. After all, Blair wanted to see what the freshman can do on her own.

**xoxo**

Blair took her appropriate seat on the steps of the MET at lunch time with Kati, Iz, Hazel, Elise, and Jenny. Everyone was quiet as they started to eat their lunch as the minions tried, unsuccessfully, to steal glances between their Queen and Jenny, waiting for the elephant in the room to be addressed from this morning. But Blair chose to ignore the speculating gazes, already having a plan before she even arrived on how she wished to address the situation.

It wasn't until Penelope finally made her appearance at the steps and sat beside Elise that Blair decided that the time had come to cut off the small conversations and get to the nitty gritty. She smiled as addressed the freshman, "So, Jenny. You and Nate seemed to have gotten pretty close…since when does Nate Archibald have so much to say to little Jenny Humphrey?"

The girls quickly turned towards Jenny, wanting to know the same; Blair could almost hear the sighs of relief at her having asked the question. Jenny glanced around before addressing Blair a little hesitantly, "We're friendly. Why?"

Elise spoke up out of turn, "Penelope's only had a historic crush on him since the 20th century." Blair chuckled with Kati and Iz at the understatement. Penelope was completely transparent on her feelings for Blair's ex, it was comical.

"Since you and Nate are so tight," Hazel spoke casually as she looked at Jenny, "Maybe you can broker that."

"Yeah, maybe," Jenny said offhandedly before realizing what she was insinuating, "I mean if it's alright with you, Blair. I mean you and Nate were together for so long, I would understand if it made you uncomfortable. I mean you two _were_ in love."

Blair smiled as she waved away the worry on Penelope and Jenny's face, not at all concerned about Jenny possibly being successful in her quest to get Penelope back on her side. Blair knew for a fact that Nate was in no way interested in Penelope, there was a better chance that he'd fall for Jenny first, "I assure you it's perfectly fine by me. Nate and I, we've found, are much better suited as friends. Besides I am more than happy with Chuck."

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" Chuck took a seat beside Blair with a smirk.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Blair teased as she turned towards Chuck, giving him a kiss in greeting, "Hello."

"Hi, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to steal you for lunch," Chuck whispered not so softly that it was easy for the minions to overhear.

Blair beamed, "I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind." Blair turned to the groups as laced her hand with her boyfriend's, "You wouldn't would you girls?" At the shaking of their heads, Blair and Chuck stood up to go off together, but before she could get too far, Blair turned back as if she'd forgotten something, "Oh, and be sure to figure out the plan for tonight so we can catch up. After lunch, Jenny, come update me?" Blair turned away with Chuck to go on the other side of the steps where Eric and Serena were waiting, not waiting for Jenny's response to Blair's order.

Blair sighed as she sat beside her best friend, Chuck taking a seat beside her with a bag in his hand that Blair hadn't noticed earlier. As Chuck began to distribute sushi for them all, Serena spoke, "So, how was the meeting?"

Blair smirked, "Going as can be expected. Thanks to Nate, he, unintentionally, issued little J a challenge on her ability to stick it out as an elite this morning while he was trying to warn her against going against me."

Serena frowned in confusion as she opened up her container of food, "But if she's a threat, why are you so comfortable with leaving her alone with the others?"

Blair sighed in at Serena's obvious lack of battle strategy in regards to war, and began to speak freely, knowing that Eric wasn't the type to gossip and could be trusted with what she was about to say, "S, with the plan of taking Jenny out for her birthday tomorrow night at Socialista in place, she's officially inscribed on the A-list. I made sure of that when I, temporary, placed her on the third step.

"She was challenged by Nate today after having already been declared war on by myself the last week before break. With my declaring of war, that was my first move; now it's on her to make her counter. My leaving her alone with the others, allows her the opportunity to set her battle plan in motion. As Queen I prefer that my opponent goes first so I can see what they can do." Blair shrugged lightly as she took a bite of her sushi delicately.

Serena sighed at how complicated it sounds before she responded, "Well, Jenny invited me earlier in between classes," Blair looked up at her best friend, not even aware that Chuck was looking at the blonde too over Blair's shoulder as if Serena were crazy, "BUT I said no out of deference to you," Serena quickly added by way of explanation. "I just thought I could have dinner with her and Dan and the whole family." Serena shrugged lightly.

Blair tilted her head, genuinely puzzled as she asked, "How do you manage to get out of everything unscathed?"

"Because I'm nice," Serena teased as she smiled at Blair lightly, "You should try it sometime." Blair looked at her best friend as if she didn't understand what in the world the blonde was talking about in regards to this whole "be nice" idea.

It was at this point that Chuck couldn't keep quiet anymore after he waved to Eric goodbye as his brother went to head early to his class. "Don't do it, Blair, it's a trap."

Blair laughed as she leaned against Chuck, waving after Eric as he headed off. "Chuck, shut up. Speaking of annoyances, did he tell you what that he was smoking up my bathroom this morning?"

Blair rolled her eyes as she answered, still smiling, "He mentioned it in passing."

"And did you see my brother? It's like Chuck's trying to torture me," Serena continued on complaining.

"I'm sitting right here you know, I _can_ hear you princess," Chuck volleyed back causing Blair to sigh at the almost too real sibling fight.

"What happened to trying to persuade me to being nice, Serena?" Blair cut in with a smirk at her best friend, effectively cutting off the bickering.

"Right!" Serena quickly sat up straight, "Come on. Um, compliment me. Tell me my hair looks beautiful," Serena smiled with her eyes closed as she waited.

Blair frowned as she looked over her best friend and spoke truthfully, "But, your hair looks disgusting. Did you even shower?"

Chuck laughed once at the memory of Lily mentioning the same thing this morning at breakfast as he leaned towards his girlfriend and whispered not too quietly, "I have it on good authority that she didn't."

Blair wrinkle her nose in distaste as Serena glared at Chuck, "Again, Chuck, shut up!" Serena took a deep breath and looked at Blair, "B., I say this out of love, but your being a bitch is what got you in this situation in the first place, okay?"

Blair nodded, "Yes, and it also got me to cement my place as Queen. Unlike you Serena, I enjoy a war on my hands every once in a while."

"It keeps her instincts up to par and her resources readily available. Not to mention it also keeps the masses in check. Blair's Queen for a reason, peasants need to be reminded of that." Chuck chipped in, causing Blair to smile at him lovingly. Of course he would get it; he's the only one who ever did.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Or they could attempt to overthrow her; like they attempted to do _last_ week. Don't you think, Blair, that maybe you should just remain nice and neutral until the dusts settles and things are back to normal first?"

Blair shook her head gently at this entire concept of being nice, but before she could even give Serena an answer on if Blair was going to follow through on her declaration of war, low and behold, Jenny walks up to the group with an obvious not quite mastered fake smile, "Um, Blair? The girls all decided that they all wanted to meet at Butter tonight at 7."

Before Blair could even respond, Serena jumped in, answering for her, "Sounds great!"

Blair shared a look with Chuck as Serena caused a spectacle in her excitement. It was obvious that neither of the brunettes saw this as a fact, but thanks to Serena, Blair had no choice but to accept the plan as is. "Yeah, great," Blair put on her Queen smile, "See you tonight then." Blair silently watched Jenny go off with the other minions, getting a very bad feeling in her stomach.

"Next time, why don't you let Blair respond to her invitations," Chuck spoke to Serena before looking at Blair, "And for the record I don't like this."

"I don't either," Blair returned as she looked to Serena, "But thanks to Serena's enthusiasm, I had no choice but to accept."

"Stop being so paranoid, you guys! She's giving you the perfect opportunity for niceness. Come on, Blair, Chuck has no idea what he's talking about." Serena plead her case.

Blair sighed and picked up her last bit of sushi before an idea came to her and smirked at Serena, "How about a compromise? If dinner tonight is on the up and up, and little Jenny doesn't try anything, then I'll call off the war before it even gets started. If not, game on."

"Great! Because I know for a fact that she's a nice girl and she made a mistake," Serena nodded firmly before raising her latte cup in a toast. "To the war being over!"

Blair and Chuck smirked at each other, both silently agreeing that Serena was naïve to think that Jenny wasn't up to something, but deciding to let her be as they rose their cups as well. By the end of the night, they'd know what the freshman's opening move was and then the real game would begin. The trio tapped their cups together as they took a sip happily before finishing up their lunches.

**xoxo**

After school was over, Chuck reluctantly dropped Blair off at home to prepare her strategy for tonight, while he had to go home to prepare for the food tasting for the wedding tonight that Lily set up. Unfortunately, he had no idea about it until he walked through the front door, otherwise he would have hidden out at Nate's or did some obscure work at Victrola instead. There were a number of things that secured that Chuck stayed and played happy family: 1. Lily was frazzled with all the planning and preparations, 2. His father was actually making the effort and was there as well, and 3. He found that he wanted to make an effort as well; especially after being named best man, just that very morning.

After he quickly changed into something suitable for the occasion, Chuck was stopped on his way towards the sitting room by Lily. "Charles, could you do me a favor and let Serena know that we're about to start?" He smiled and nodded at his future step mother and proceeded to head upstairs to do as he was told. As he passed a staff member, he informed them of the need of one more place setting, already figuring out the reason why Serena wasn't already down stairs and waiting. The only reason that the blonde would still be holed up in her room was if she were entertaining, and with Blair at home that left only one other person. And when Chuck arrived in the doorway of Serena's bedroom, he was not disappointed. There was the Brooklyn rat and Serena making out on her bed.

Chuck rolled his eyes as he knocked lightly on Serena's door, informing them of his presence. Following through on his promise to Blair he simply said, "Dan."

Humphrey looked up as Serena sighed dramatically, "Chuck," Dan began to get off of his girlfriend as he asked, "How are you?"

"Excellent. Enjoying having family around," Chuck responded as he leaned against the door frame, with his hands in his pockets as he watched Serena glare at him with annoyance.

"Can you just get it over with, Chuck? Say whatever pervy thing you're gonna say and just leave?" Serena said bluntly.

Chuck smirked as he responded, "The wedding caterer is presenting a tasting to the family," He enjoyed the look of shock on both Humphrey and Serena's face as he continued on, "I was coming to call you to dinner."

"Okay, I'll take off then," Dan said as he made an attempt to get off the bed.

"No need," Chuck responded, "I already asked the staff to set a place for you." Chuck finished as he turned and left the couple without another word. He had to admit that being nice to Humphrey was worth the look of confusion on the Brooklyn rat's face, but he already knew he was going to reach his quota by the end of the tasting. After all, Blair asked him to lay off Serena; she didn't mention anything about the boyfriend.

As the second round of entrees was being served in the sitting room to the family, plus Dan, Chuck took his plate from the waitress as he spoke out loud his opinion, "I have to say I prefer the chestnut pappardelle."

Lily nodded in agreement, "Yes, the foie gras is a bit rich."

"You know, I'm- I'm, uh, slanting heavily towards the venison fellow," Dan put in.

"It's fallow," Serena whispered with an indulgent smile, causing Chuck to roll his eyes in disgust. Before he could say anything that would set him back in his quest to lay off, a staff member came in the room with a wrapped box and presented it to Serena.

"Oh, for me?" Serena smiled happily as she set her plate down to take the package.

Chuck, figuring that it was from Humphrey, was too busy tasting the current course to bother saying anything as Eric asked the obvious question, "Who's it from?"

"I don't know…" Serena responded with a sing song voice as she glanced over at Dan before looking at the message card, "But it says "Open immediately"," Serena looked at Dan with a smile in excitement, "Do I have to refrigerate it?"

"No, it's not from me," Dan carefully explained as he looked at the box in confusion, "So, I don't know."

Chuck looked over at Dan and then Serena, intrigued at what the gift could be and whom it could be from since it wasn't from Dan.

Lily interrupted as she watched Serena set the package down on the table as she prepared to open it, "OH, don't put your dirty package on the table."

Chuck smirked, unable to help himself, "If I had a dime for every time I heard that." Eric looked over at him and laughed with him briefly.

Bart quickly put a damper on the joke with an unamused tone, "That's enough, Chuck."

Chuck glanced at his father, but said nothing else as Serena opened her gift. "Porn and handcuffs? Really?" Serena said in disgust. Chuck looked over at the box as Lily and Dan looked on in shock. Chuck, of course, was amused at the gift and mentally thought to try and thank the sender for the entertainment.

Serena stood up in anger and threw the gift onto Chuck's lap as she accused, "This is low, Chuck, even for you."

"What?!" Chuck asked as he watched the blonde princess flee from the room as he put the box away from him, "I didn't send this."

Dan cleared his throat as he stood up, obviously realizing that it was time to go, "Excuse me."

Before he could move away, Lily quickly pointed to the box, "Uh, could you…"

Dan quickly caught on and reached for the box as he began to ramble, "Oh, yeah, my pleasure. Uh, it's not- that's not what I- I didn't mean _that_. It's, uh…it's trash. I'll throw it out." Mercifully, Dan finally just left already, causing Chuck to sigh into his glass of champagne before going back to his plate, unaware of the watchful eyes of Bart.

**xoxo**

**Spotted: Blair Waldorf, alone at Butter.**

Blair sighed as she sat at the restaurant alone, looking immaculate as usual. The group had not shown up and even if they did, they would be about fifteen minutes late; Blair was not happy, nor was she surprised either. If this was what Jenny called a first move, the freshman obviously had a lot to learn in the art of war.

Blair looked up as the hostess approached her with a look of pity, "I'm sorry. But it- it looks like your friends aren't coming."

Blair took a deep breath to keep her cool and put a smile on her face, "Looks like you're right. Um, could you do me a favor, and, um, get a busboy to separate the tables? I'll be having someone join me for dessert, so you can keep the extra setting on my table. Until then, I'd like another Bellini and the seared squab, please?"

The hostess smiled and nodded respectfully with a look that passed her eyes as she walked away. Blair immediately identified the look as one of being impressed, which caused the brunette to smirk to herself as she took out her cell phone. The war was on and time was of the essence. As Blair began to dial the familiar number, she felt her smirk grow at the prospect of a take down.

She didn't have to wait long before the person on the other line answered, "Hello?"

"Kati, hi." Blair smiled into the phone lightly.

"Blair? Where are you?" Kati asked.

Blair purposely put on her confused tone, "I'm at Butter, where you're supposed to be."

"Butter? No, we decided on meeting at Hazel's place for cocktails and Hors d'oeuvres," Kati explained, her confusion even more evident.

"That's strange. Jenny told me that we were meeting at Butter. Oh well, I only came by here because I wanted to come in person to cancel. Chuck surprised me and wanted to take me out to dinner, but I insisted, since this whole night was my idea, that I should at the very least make an appearance before he and I continued on with his plans for the evening." Blair smiled lightly into the phone as the waitress came back with a fresh Bellini.

"…Jenny told you that?" Kati asked carefully.

"Yeah, weird right?" Blair responded lightly, "Anyway, we'll just have to catch up tomorrow at lunch."

"Of course, I'm so sorry about the miscommunication," Kati apologized, "You've been missed of course and we were starting to get worried."

"Don't worry about it, it's like you said, a miscommunication," Blair smirked, knowing that the seed had been planted, "See you guys tomorrow!" She hung up the phone without waiting for Kati to say her goodbyes and sighed softly to herself as she took a sip from her glass, not putting down her phone.

She sent out a text next to Chuck: **We were right. Apparently, Jenny thought her first move was to give me the wrong information. Join me for dessert later?**

Blair hit send before making her next call, "Information. What city and state, please?" the operator responded.

"Brooklyn. I think that's in New York," Blair responded with a smile. Oh yes, the war was on, Jenny may have won this very small battle, but it was Blair who would win this war. And when she decided that she was done, Jenny will be sufficiently socially destroyed.

**One may be the loneliest number… but sometimes only the lonely can play. Wake up, little Jenny. The bitch is back.**

**xoxo**

The next morning, Chuck found himself in his limo, not with his girlfriend, but with his future step brother and his father. Bart insisted on the boys riding in his car so he could drop them off at school on his way to his morning meeting. To say that Chuck and Eric were surprised at the offer was to put it lightly, but they went along with it.

It started off as a very quiet car ride. Bart was busy reading his paper to get up to date on his current events. Eric was looking out the window as the sites of the Upper East Side passed them by, and Chuck was musing over the events of last night. After Serena made her dramatic exit and Dan made his awkward one, Chuck spent the rest of the dinner spending time with his new brother until Blair texted him to meet for dessert after little Humphrey played her first card against Blair.

Chuck scoffed to himself silently as he reflected on when he arrived at Butter. Blair was all smiles and explained that she had already set in motion her countermove towards the freshman. He had to admit that nothing stirred up the brunette's take down juices than war. And he had to admit that the plan was honestly flawless and the only thing to make it better was if he were there to witness it firsthand.

After the couple finished dessert, Chuck took Blair home alone, unfortunately. She promised she'd make it up to him after the takedown at Jenny Humphrey's birthday party, but in order to set the plan in motion fully required Blair to have an early morning the next day. Chuck was just grateful that he could avoid his father for the evening, so he wasn't even that upset at being denied the chance to properly ravage his girlfriend.

Deciding that there had been enough silence in the car, Chuck decided to start the conversation on one of the most important events that led up to a wedding: The Bachelor Party. "I say we take the jet to Croatia where young Eric here can exploit the lesser age of consent," Chuck began with a smirk at his future stepbrother who turned from the window.

"I'm invited to the bachelor party?" Eric asked excitedly.

"Brother, please," Chuck responded as if it were obvious that Eric was going to come with them, "And then head west to Monte Carlo for some all-night cards at Metropole, then swing by Giza just to watch the sun come up over the pyramids," Chuck mused to himself with a smirk, liking the vision that he had painted. "What do you think, father?"

"I think we're here," Bart responded as he looked up from his paper, not showing any form of excitement at the trip idea. Chuck once again found himself wondering how he and Bart could be related.

As Eric began to gather his bag he smiled at his future stepfather, "I'll see you at home, Bart."

"Chuck will catch up in a minute," Bart responded with a nod, giving the young Van Der Woodsen a faint smile.

Eric and Chuck pause and look at Bart before Eric continued to slide out of the back of the limo, leaving Chuck to face his father alone. Chuck sighed as he leaned against the back of the seat as he prepared himself, having an idea of what his father wished to discuss.

"I wish to discuss that "present" that Serena received last night at the tasting," Bart explained as he looked away from his son.

"Father, I swear to you that I did not send that to her. I admit to my part in when you and Lily first broke up, but since you two have reunited, I have done nothing but be supportive. But I would like to think that you've noticed that since you showed your faith in me with Victrola that I have changed. I've been doing well with the business, with Blair, and even with school for the last few months with the exception of the swimming pool incident," Chuck pled his case, "Doesn't that at least count for something in my defense?"

Bart sighed and looked over at his son as he contemplated Chuck's words, "You're right, Charles. It should count for something. Besides, as someone who has cleaned up your messes before, that vulgar gift wasn't your usual M.O. at the very least you would have signed the card."

Chuck found himself in a state of shock at his father; he genuinely believed that Chuck was innocent. Chuck found himself smiling at the thought. Things were changing between the Bass men after all. "If it wasn't you, than do you have any idea who it was?" Bart asked as he put aside his paper beside him.

Chuck shrugged, "Before Serena began to play the violated virgin Mary act, she associated with some pretty scurvy characters, and for me to say that is speaking volumes. Maybe someone is coming out of the woodwork to play?"

Bart nodded in agreement as he pursed his lips in thought, not at all surprised by his son's words, "I'll look into it myself, but until then, attempt to keep a low profile so she doesn't accuse you again."

Chuck nodded back as he gathered his things, "Already ahead of you, but she seems to enjoy living in the past on certain aspects rather than living in the present." With is final words, Chuck got out of the car and headed inside, not bothering to look for Blair because he knew that she wouldn't be around. He was just grateful that with his father digging into the "gift" for Serena, it would show that Chuck had nothing to do with it once and for all.

**xoxo**

Today was the day that heads will roll, Blair decided as she arrived at her destination. By the end of the night, Jenny would be lost in social Siberia and Blair will have everything back to the way it was. She found herself once again regretting ever going along with her softer side brought out during Cotillion to even offer the freshman the chance at redemption. Although Blair had to admit it worked in her favor by the end of the night. She just didn't take into consideration how hungry the social climber was for what was rightfully Blair's.

As Blair headed inside, she took out her cell phone to call Serena to make sure that she wouldn't be caught before the game was too far gone to turn back. Unlike Jenny, Blair was far from an amateur and was quick to cover her tracks until the last possible second when it was a clear take down of her opponent. Blair smiled as she waited in the gallery for her morning meeting to arrive as Serena answered the phone with, "Hey, why aren't you at school?"

Blair shrugged as she took a glance around, surprisingly a little impressed with some of the works displayed, "I'm taking the morning off, volunteering to help those less fortunate than myself."

"Wow. You're in a good mood," Serena answered a bit smugly as she continued, "Butter with the girls must have gone well last night?"

Blair rolled her eyes and lied, "I didn't go, actually." At this point, Serena was more of a liability with her connections to Brooklyn than an asset; besides, Blair was above saying "I told you so", at least in this instance.

"Why not?" Serena asked with a sigh.

"I figure that I could hear about Aspen at lunch today instead, let Jenny enjoy her time at the top without me foreshadowing her for one day more," Blair explained as she paused in front of another painting. Blair decided to get to the real reason that she called her blonde friend, choosing to talk to Serena about the "gift" she received later. "Hey, Dan's not hanging out in Brooklyn again this morning. He's with you at school, right?"

Serena paused before answering, "Um, no, not yet, but he'll be here soon. Why?"

Blair glanced over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps and smiled into the phone as she responded quickly, "Just tell him I say hi." And hung up the phone as she turned around, seeing the man she came to see carrying a very large canvas into the gallery. "Hi. Jenny's dad? We met briefly at Thanksgiving."

After a moment, it seemed that the elder Humphrey made the connection, "Ah, yeah. Hi."

Blair continued smile as she began to set the plan in motion about having a surprise birthday party at the Humphrey loft with all of Jenny's "friends" tonight. It was surprisingly easy to persuade Mr. Humphrey to host it, obviously missing spending the time with his daughter.

"I'm really glad, because when I spoke to her, she mentioned the plans with the girls falling through," Blair found herself holding back a smirk at this information, it just kept getting better and better.

"Nope," Blair said with a smile and a shrug.

"Tell you the truth, I didn't really believe her." Mr. Humphrey confided in Blair.

Blair looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"I thought she was just conflicted about choosing friends over family," Mr. Humphrey explained.

Blair nodded before she spoke, "Well, you know that's the biggest struggle with a girl her age."

Mr. Humphrey laughed a bit, "Memory doesn't serve…"

Blair continued on to explain, "Trying to reconcile who you're becoming with who you used to be," Blair shook her head gently, "She's been running herself ragged, Mr. Humphrey. Straddling two worlds?"

"Well, I know she was running herself ragged trying to get into _one_ of those worlds- picking up dry cleaning, gowns for masked balls…" Mr. Humphrey hinted as he looked at her.

Blair broke eye contact and smiled half-heartedly as she spoke, "Well, it's no easier once you're in." When Blair looked back up at the elder Humphrey, she could tell that he saw the truth in her eyes before he looked down at his paperwork. "She needs some relief," Blair urged.

Obviously coming to a decision, Mr. Humphrey looked at Blair as he spoke, "Well, then that's what she'll get."

Blair beamed as she tilted her head to the side, "Whatever I can do to help."

**xoxo**

By the time that it was lunch time at school, Blair had returned back to where she belonged with a smile on her face. She deemed that her morning was very productive and to add to her happiness, Jenny was nowhere in sight as she took her seat amongst her minions. "Hello ladies."

"Blair! You were missed last night," Elise spoke.

"Yeah, I feel so bad about the miscommunication, I could hardly believe it," Hazel spoke with a look that stated that she didn't believe the story.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Blair said with a smile as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

"It's so weird because we _were_ originally planning on going to Butter for dinner but Jenny was the one that changed the plans and suggested we go to Hazel's instead," Penelope tattled expertly causing Blair to look at the junior briefly, mentally rejoicing that the girl obviously learned her lesson about putting her neck out for the freshman.

Blair shrugged it off, "Maybe Jenny was overwhelmed with everything. Who knows? All that matters is that I'm here now, and I demand all the details of what I missed last night," Blair beamed at her minions as they began to relax, realizing that they weren't going to be punished for Jenny's mistake.

"Well, Hazel showed off the dress she was going to wear tonight for Jenny's birthday," Kati started off causing Blair to beam down at Hazel in faux excitement.

"Really? Do you have pictures?" she asked.

Hazel nodded as she took out her phone and found the one she wanted to show Blair. Blair purposely held onto Hazel's hand as she held up the phone, pulling the blonde junior up the stairs to sit beside her as she looked at the picture, nodding her approval, "Nanette Lepore, very nice. And it will go stunningly with your Ferragamo clutch, I can just see it."

The girls laughed together as they all agreed that the dress was even more gorgeous in person. Hazel, obviously enjoying being at the center of attention, not to mention sitting next to her Queen on the steps spoke volumes of the junior earning forgiveness for her attempt at dethroning Blair a couple of weeks back, spoke up, "Yeah it was a great night until after everyone left…"

Blair turned to look at Hazel in confusion, "What happened after everyone left?" She asked.

"Well my mother's Valentino dress was found stolen," Hazel explained. All the girls were equally shocked at the news as Hazel continued on, "It was just horrible, the police had to be called and everything, obviously. Thankfully, Penelope was staying the night so I didn't have to go through it alone."

Blair shook her head in disbelief as Isabel spoke up, "She must have been _so_ angry."

"I would be livid," Blair spoke as she shook her head and patted Hazel's hand in compassion just as Jenny herself finally made her appearance.

"Hey, guys, I just got this incredible Dolce. You wanna see?" The freshman sat down with a smile as she showed off her purchase, but no one was really paying attention.

"It's unbelievable," Kati spoke with a shake of her head, "You can't turn your back in your own house."

"What are you guys' talking about?" Jenny asked as she got settled, setting her dress down carefully.

"My mother's Valentino was stolen," Hazel stated again. Any girl on the Upper East Side knew that a stolen Valentino was like suffering a death in the family in regards to fashion.

"Oh, my god," Jenny exclaimed.

"It was made especially for her," Haze went on in detail, "It was the same year he did, uh, Jackie O.'s lace wedding mini."

Blair took another sip from her cup as she just reflected as she vaguely listened to Jenny respond with fear in her tone, but Blair assumed it was just the thought of something being stolen in the house she was just in the previous night, "Well, did someone break in?"

"No," Penelope spoke, "And the maid swore to the police that she didn't take it, but she'll probably get fired."

Jenny frowned in confusion, "Wait, police for a dress?"

Blair rolled her eyes at how naïve Jenny was to even ask that question as Elise answered the freshman, "It's worth, like, $15,000."

"My mother told Imaculata if she returned it they could work something out," Hazel added, obviously not wanting to talk about the possible thief for much longer.

Blair scoffed softly, "Like she'll bring it back."

"Well, you never know. I mean, it could turn up," Jenny added, obviously taking the side of the thieving help.

"Right, 'cause really, where's _she_ gonna wear it?" Kati added rhetorically.

Blair decided to give this whole being "nice" thing a try and allowed Hazel to continue to sit beside her for the rest of lunch as a way to give her condolences on Hazel's mother's dress. She honestly didn't know what she'd do if Dorota betrayed her in such a way, and Dorota was practically family.

Blair found it interesting though that Jenny was very quiet for the rest of lunch. Maybe it was because she was still going over what happened after the girls left Hazel's or maybe it's because none of the minions actually spoke to her. Either way, Blair enjoyed the quiet from that part of the group. It was like an unplanned preview of what the future held after Jenny Humphrey was gone from her life.

**xoxo**

Late that evening, the girls and Blair were all standing by the front door, just waiting for the guest of honor. It was easy to get the girls to change plans for the night with a text message from Jenny's dad about a surprise party. At first the girls were a bit weary since they were all so excited for the prospect of going to Socialista, but Blair said that the party sounded fun and that they could have the intimate gathering later on in the week if it wasn't up to par.

After confirming that she was going to meet them all there, Blair quickly changed into her outfit for her takedown and began to ran the last minute errands for this event. Everything had to be perfect and Blair Waldorf was not one to be messed with when it came to party planning; even a party this lame. She was going to go over the top on everything, and by the end of the evening the girls would see just how out of her depth Jenny Humphrey was. Not to mention just how much she did not fit in when it came to the girl's lifestyles.

Blair had to hold back her laugh at each of the girls' faces as they took in the loft in Brooklyn as they tried to keep their expressions excited as they greeted Jenny's father as was their breeding. Blair put on an obvious fake smile to the group, showing that she wasn't impressed with their new planned party either and she saw the girls were beginning to relax. Knowing that if their Queen wasn't happy, they didn't have to suck it up and stay for longer than what she deemed necessary. So they put on happy faces and the lame birthday hats and pretended that they were having a good time as they helped set up the party.

When they heard the sound of heals outside the loft, Mr. Humphrey quickly turned out the lights and helped Blair hold up the cake with Jenny's picture on it to present it. Blair couldn't stop herself from letting out a laugh as she once again looked down at it. Something about it just made Blair want to laugh at its absurdity that someone would _actually_ want a cake like this for a party.

When the door opened and the lights came on, the group yelled out, "Surprise!" Kati blew her horn and they all stared at the freshman who had a look of pure fear on her face.

"Wow," Was all Jenny could say.

"Happy Birthday, Jenny," Mr. Humphrey said with a smile.

"Um, dad, I ca- I can't believe you did all this," Jenny spoke, clutching her jacket tightly as she took in everybody, "Hey guys."

When she locked eyes with Blair, it was like a light got switched on in the freshman's head and realized that Blair had a hand in this surprise. Blair smiled innocently as she continued to hold up the cake with Jenny's father, not saying a word as she just enjoyed her plan fall into place.

Jenny forced a laugh, "Um, this is so great that all of you are here. In my house." Blair glanced at the minions as she caught their polite smiles slipping a bit as Jenny tried to get away, "Uh, I should go change."

As the freshman fled the scene to go into her bedroom, Mr. Humphrey went after her after ensuring that Blair had a good handle of the cake. Blair smiled as she carefully set it down on top of the counter and turned towards her minions, doing her best to keep her happiness in check as she heard them whisper to each other.

"I don't think she was surprised," Iz said matter of factly.

"This party's kinda weird," Elise said.

Hazel spoke up as Blair joined them, "'Weird'? It's time for its induction to the birthday hall of lame."

Blair just let the girls talk as she looked around, silently giving them permission to speak freely, "So not what I thought of when the guy on the phone said "loft party." Iz spoke as she stood next to Blair, shaking her head.

"I can't believe we gave up our table for this," Penelope said in outrage, "mint mojitos at Socialista, mint milanos with Jenny's dad."

"He's kind of a hottie," Iz said with a smile causing Blair to laugh a bit.

"Yeah, a hottie _dad_ ," she spoke as she lightly nudged her favorite minion.

"How long do we have to stay?" Hazel asked Blair.

Blair sighed, "I'm thinking thirty minutes before we make our excuses. That is if you ladies can last that long," Blair said with a smirk as she motioned to the platter on the counter top as she chuckled a bit, "Rice Krispy treats?"

The girls shook their head at the offer, obviously all for the idea of getting out of this lame party as soon as possible. After about five minutes of waiting and still no sign of Jenny, Blair was growing bored and considered tonight to be a success, "You know what? I can't last that long, let's just get out of here. Elise could you get our wraps and coats please?" Blair asked politely.

The freshman quickly looked around the room, obviously all for not staying the required thirty minutes; when she came up empty, Blair motioned over to Jenny's room as an indicator that they may be in there as she led the group to the door as Elise knocked politely and opened the door. She gasped at obviously walking in on something as she immediately began to apologize, "Sorry. Sorry. We were just looking for our wraps."

Blair frowned at what the girl could have possibly seen as Hazel headed inside the room with Penelope, pausing at the sight before her. Blair came up with Kati and Iz and they too paused with the group as they waited for someone to say something as Jenny Humphrey stood there in a red dress crying as she clutched a coat to her chest.

"Oh my god. That's my mother's dress," Hazel spoke in outrage. Blair covered her mouth in shock as well as to hide her smile. This turned out better than she originally planned. It was one thing to show how out of their league the Humphrey girl was, but to show that the girl was also a thief as well was just too good for words.

"No, you guys," Jenny spoke as she continued to clutch the coat in her hands as she tried to talk her way out of this, "I got this at- at Resurrection. Remember, I was telling you about the really great dress I bought?"

Penelope wrapped her arm around Hazel in comfort as she continued with the accusations, "Her mother's one-of-a –kind Valentino that just happened to disappear from her closet?"

"She must've given it away and forgotten or something," Jenny spoke up as she tried to save her skin.

"Are you calling my daughter a thief?" Mr. Humphrey finally spoke up.

Before any of the girls could say anything more in front of the parental unit, Blair spoke up as she politely walked through the group, "Excuse me." She walked up to the blonde freshman with a smirk and politely snatched her coat from Jenny's arms, "this feels private, so I think it's best that we head out now."

After giving her one last look, Blair turned her back on her with a smile as she addressed the rest of the girls, "I have a table at Butter, just in case we all wanted to have an after party. Why don't we just go ahead and head on over now, girls?"

The group nodded in agreement as they walked passed Blair to get their wraps and followed their Queen out the door in unison without another word except a few glares and smirks at the fallen Jenny Humphrey.

**Spotted- Jenny in a red dress with the red hands to match. Looks like utter disgrace is the name on the label.**

**xoxo**

Chuck sighed as he began packing up the few things he had in his room at the Van Der Bass household. He had just come back from a summons from his father. Apparently Serena was accusing Chuck for the three cases of champagne that was delivered to her at school that morning. Chuck rolled his eyes to himself as he remembered the conversation he just had with his father.

_Chuck walked into the study a bit apprehensively, not sure what was going on, and since this would be the second conversation he would have with his father in a matter of hours. And if you knew the Bass men well, you would know that they never spoke that often unless Chuck did something wrong and Bart wanted to scold him before he made the problem go away._

_As Chuck shut the door behind him, he turned towards his father, choosing to stand instead of sitting down, "You summoned me father?"_

_Bart was sitting behind his desk, going through some papers in front of him. He glanced up at Chuck briefly before continuing on shifting through his paperwork as he spoke, "I had a conversation with Serena after school today. She accused you of sending the latest gift she had received, three cases of champagne delivered outside of school."_

_Chuck scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "Of course she did."_

_Bart looked at his son, "And I assume you're going to say you had nothing to do with it?"_

" _You would be correct. I may enjoy riling her up a bit, but father I swear to you, that I'm not doing this. Even if I were, I'm not one to not wave my digressions with pride."_

_Bart nodded softly, "Unfortunately, I attempted to trace the delivery to its source, but it was paid for in cash, so there's no way to clear your name. I assure you, I won't stop digging, but with all the fuss that Serena is stirring up over this, I think it's best that you move back into your suite temporarily."_

_Chuck paused and looked at his father, hurt evident on his face at being kicked out, "You don't believe me."_

" _I do, Charles, but I don't want this mess to cause conflict between Lily and me. She agrees that you wouldn't do what Serena's claiming, but I don't wish to put her in a position to choose sides," Bart stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand in front of Chuck, "Like I said, it's only temporary until I found out who is behind all of this."_

_Chuck sighed and nodded as he spoke softly, "You're right. It's probably for the best that I'm not around to point a finger at."_

_Bart patted Chuck's shoulder in comfort, "You're still my best man. I've thought about it and maybe after all this is over, maybe, before you start any summer plans you and Blair decide on or maybe towards the end of it, you, me and Eric could go on a small trip together. Sort of like a belated bonding of men party?"_

_Chuck looked up at his father in surprise. Even though he was being removed from the house, his father was making an effort to show that he_ _**did** _ _in fact believe Chuck's words of innocence. Chuck had to admit to himself then that he didn't really believe that Bart believed him until that moment. Normally if Bart felt he was lying he would have had him removed and would have not even have bothered to make an offer of a guys' trip. So much had changed between the two Bass men over the course of the past few months and Chuck found himself smiling as he nodded in agreement before he headed back to his room._

At the memory, Chuck, once again, smiled to himself; yes, things were changing between him and his father and it seemed that all the changes were for the better. He looked down at his watch to check the time and knew that Blair would still be working on her scheme against the blonde freshman, so he couldn't call to ask her to come over just yet. He sighed softly to himself as he picked up his bag and headed out before he was accused of something else to make the situation worse.

As he walked down the hall, he found himself confronted by the blonde bitch herself, Serena as she proceeded to yell, "What the hell is your problem?"

Chuck paused and glared at her, "Specify the context."

Serena began to dig into her bag until she found what she was looking for and slammed it against Chuck's chest, "You disgust me, Chuck. How dare you involve Eric in something like this?" Chuck said nothing as he looked at the item in question, seeing that it was a small baggie of cocaine as Serena continued on with her supposed outrage, "It's a wonder why Nate would _want_ to be your friend, let alone Blair! Your own father expects the worst from you!"

Chuck tilted his head to the side as he looked at the blonde as he spoke softly, not one to show his hand, "Well, you saw to that."

"Listen, if we're going to exist under the same roof, I am laying down some house rules." Serena demanded.

Chuck interrupted before she could go on, "No need, Princess. Bart already kicked me out."

Serena stopped and Chuck reveled a bit at the look of guilt on her face as she asked softly, "What?"

"I'm moving back to my suite, temporarily. With all of your accusations, Bart thought it best that the family bonded without me for a while," Chuck explained with a sneer as he walked around the blonde. He didn't feel that she deserved to know the real truth of what happened when he spoke to his father earlier. If she was so hell bent on believing the worst of him, she would have just claimed he was lying anyway.

**xoxo**

Meanwhile at Butter, Blair was sitting amongst her minions as they laughed and speculated over what they went through that evening. The night was a success, and Jenny's name was slowly being erased from the list of the elite. Blair smirked to herself as she took a sip from her martini glass as she listened to the girls talk.

"I can't believe that she actually took it," Hazel spoke out loud as she sat on Blair's left.

"We should have known though," Penelope spoke up, sitting across from Hazel, "I mean it was bad enough that I had to pay for her brunch when we all got back from Aspen. She's obviously not worthy of our time or to be in our space."

Blair nodded softly, "I still can't believe that I agreed to go to a party in _Brooklyn_ , and a lame one at that." She laughed with Kati and Iz as she continued speaking, "We should have all known better."

"I feel kind of bad for her though, you know?" Elise spoke up, "I mean it _is_ her birthday and everything. Having to spend it alone with her dad of all people?"

"Well she brought it on herself," Penelope spoke before Blair could, obviously not wanting to give Jenny a chance to be welcomed back into the fold after making no effort to fix it. "She's proven herself to be a thief and a liar. I mean look at what she did to Blair last night?"

The group looked towards their Queen as Blair was just finishing up her drink. Before she could say anything, her phone started to ring. Blair smiled as she saw who it was and excused herself from the table quickly as she answered. "Hello, Bass. It went even better than I expected; it turned out that little J took something that wasn't hers and was caught red-handed. The girls are appropriately disgusted and after tonight, Jenny Humphrey will die a social death."

"I'm glad to hear that, Waldorf," Chuck answered.

Blair paused at his tone sounding a bit off as she leaned against the bar, "What's wrong? You don't sound nearly enthusiastic enough for the occasion."

Chuck sighed into the phone, "I'm sorry. It's Serena; she once again ran and told Bart that I "supposedly" sent her another gift of three cases of champagne to her at school."

Blair frowned into the phone, "Once again, if you _did_ do that, you would be the first to admit it. What does she think your endgame is, to make her look insane?"

"Who knows? Anyway, Bart and I agreed that it would be best that I move back to my suite temporarily while he attempts to find out who is behind this," Chuck explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Chuck. I know how much you were enjoying living with the other Van Der Woodsens, but at least Bart didn't out right take Serena's words for truth. That's something right?" Blair spoke softly to her boyfriend, not liking the idea of him being alone.

"It is something; normally he would have just gotten rid of me completely instead of going through the guise of it only being temporary. After the first break up with Lily, he wants to be more careful so she doesn't take this as a sign and back out of the wedding." Chuck sighed into the phone. Blair could just imagine him rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"How about I come over and effectively take it out of your mind completely?" Blair offered with a smirk as she turned towards her table.

Chuck smirked into the phone briefly before responding, "Just come by after your victory celebration with the masses. I'll be fine for a few hours by myself."

"No. I'm coming over now. They can have my reservation and continue on without me. Besides I'd rather be with you to properly celebrate my victory." Blair sighed as she pictured the many fun things the two could do by way of distraction.

"If you insist; I'm not one to turn away a good time when it comes to you, Waldorf. I love you," Chuck said into the phone causing Blair to beam with pleasure. He was letting her take care of him and be there for him in a way that she had hoped that Nate would allow her to be and it was then that Blair knew that Chuck Bass was the one she'd been hoping for.

"I love you too, and I'll be there in about twenty minutes," Blair explained happily.

"I'm sending Arthur to pick you up as we speak," Chuck answered before disconnecting the call.

Blair hung up with a smile as she went back to her table, picking up her purse, "Sorry ladies, I'm needed elsewhere. Enjoy the table and the rest of your night."

Blair waved as the girls said their goodbyes as they watched their Queen dismiss them for the evening without any more of an explanation, knowing better than to ask her questions. As Blair slid into the backseat of Chuck's awaiting limo, she was unaware of the blonde freshman, whom she thought was dead and gone, showing up at Butter with a friend thirty minutes later. The only friend that she could have brought that could save her from being completely erased as an elitist, Nate Archibald. Unfortunately for Jenny, Blair was long gone by the time she had arrived, so she didn't have the pleasure of rubbing it in her face when the girls reluctantly welcomed her back into the fold.

**xoxo**

An hour later, Blair and Chuck were lounging together on the couch in Chuck's suite, fresh from a passionate rump in the shower with an Audrey movie playing in the background. Blair was wrapped up in a purple, silk robe that Chuck bought for her for times such as these, while Chuck was wearing his sleep purple, silk pants as he rested his head on Blair's lap in content. His mind a million miles away from the drama that was occurring with Serena and Bart and completely focused on the exquisite brunette before him that was gently combing her fingers through his hair as she fed him berries and drank champagne, relishing in her victory.

Unfortunately the couple's bubble was set to burst with a soft knock from the door. Chuck sighed as he sat up causing Blair to frown in her displeasure, "Don't answer it."

"It might be Eric," Chuck answered as he put on his robe. Blair nodded as she sat her glass down on the side table, knowing that it was a possibility. She knew how attached Chuck was to Eric since the engagement and would never want him to lose that connection because of anyone, least of all Serena.

Making sure that he was appropriately covered up, Chuck went to the door and looked through the peephole, scoffing at who was at his door at the irony as he opened it anyway. He leaned against the door as Serena spoke softly, fiddling with some paper in her hands, "Hey."

Blair frowned as she heard the voice of her best friend and stood up from the couch, "Serena?" The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I hope you're here to apologize for what you've done; if not, don't bother staying."

Chuck smirked at Blair's protective nature coming out to defend him as he continued to silently stare at Serena, "You're right Blair. I'm really sorry, Chuck. I know now that it wasn't you who sent me that stuff."

With her words, Serena handed the paper over to Chuck to see for himself. He silently took it and read the words written:

_S-_

_Hope you like your presents!_

_Coming back to town._

_G_

Blair read over his shoulder what the note said and the couple looked up together at Serena with a look of worry. It was Chuck who spoke first, "Why don't I make you a drink?"

Serena nodded as she came inside as Blair walked over to the bar, "Make that two. Something tells me we're going need it," Blair spoke with a sigh as she took a seat as Chuck firmly shut the door behind the Serena as he continued to look down at the note in his hand.

**Never thought I'd say this, but it turns out Chuck Bass is innocent. So who** _**did** _ **send S. all those naughty gifts?**

**AN: And there's chapter 23! This story is slowly coming to an end with only a few chapters left! I can hardly believe it, but don't worry! There is a sequel for the second season! With all that's happened in this reality of season 1 you know there's going to be some major changes in the second season since we don't have the added angst of waiting for Chuck to say those three words, eight letters. But I have some major ideas and even though the focus may shift from B and C to S, I'll always come back to my first love of Chair.**

**What did you think of little J's birthday party and Blair's plan of war? What about Bart and Chuck's scenes? I'm personally glad that the two of them are making such great progress in this story! Georgina is coming to town and we all know Serena is one to hide from her problems instead of facing them.**

**I love you all with your reviews and support and I'm so happy with the response to the last chapter!**

**See you all next week!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperately seeking Serena episode

**Chapter 24**

**There are three things we do alone: we are born, we die, and if we're a high school junior headed for college, we take the S.A.T.s. And while the test is said to measure our** _**best** _ **traits, preparing for it inevitably brings out the** _**worst** _ **. Humility becomes self-doubt…striving becomes obsession. Some are driven to self-medication…while others cling to the security of being part of a group.**

**And anyone who's used to bending the rules, will find themselves breaking them.**

Blair Waldorf was in the zone. No one was allowed to bother her during this important time and if they even thought of doing such a thing, she would destroy them without a bit of hesitation. This moment was prepping her for the defining moment in her academic career. Everything was riding on this: Blair's future, Yale, everything. And for the past week she had been knuckling down on preparing for Saturday: The day of the SATs.

Sure some people may say that she was becoming a bit obsessive, but she wasn't the only one who was becoming consumed. Unlike everyone else though, Blair had a guaranteed stress reliever who happily forced himself on her even when she demanded that he leave her to her studies. Chuck Bass always had a way of knowing what Blair needed even before she did, and Blair had to admit that she wasn't nearly as stressed out as some others because of him; some people, like her blonde best friend beside her.

The best friends were sitting at a table in the courtyard of Constance with all their SAT prep books covering the table. Neither speaking as they focused their whole attention to their handhelds as they answered question after question in earnest. As Blair answered another prep question on her SAT prep handheld, finally finished, she spoke up as she saw her score, "2200. Fair."

"Its 90th percentile," Serena responded in confusion, causing Blair to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Which means Nelly Yuki probably got 2300," Blair spoke, her tone dripping with irritation as she sat the small computer down on the table in front of her.

"You don't even talk to her. Why do you care how she does?" Serena asked, not looking away from her own handheld.

Blair looked at her best friend as she was forced to explain herself, "Nelly Yuki has her sights set on Yale, too. What are the odds of them accepting _two_ girls from Constance? And have you seen Nelly Yuk's extracurriculars?" Blair continued, "I need to kick her well-rounded ass."

Serena smiled lightly at Blair, "And they say you've lost your edge."

Blair continued on to stare at her handheld, "Nelly Yuki must be destroyed."

"Why do you keep saying her name?" Serena spoke in exasperation.

"Because it's Nelly Yuki," Blair spoke firmly as she looked at Serena, feeling as if her answer was enough of an explanation. Serena laughed lightly at Blair's dramatics as Blair began to pack up her stuff to head out.

"Hello, ladies," a voice spoke, appearing to have come from out of nowhere as the girls looked to find the source.

Blair smiled as Chuck sat beside her at the table, "Hello Bass." She leaned towards him and happily took his lips with her own to which he quickly responded in kind as he pulled her closer. It wasn't until the sound of a clearing of a throat beside them that they finally broke apart.

"Waldorf," Chuck spoke with a grin, "You're looking particularly….tantalizing this afternoon."

Blair smirked, "How tantalizing?"

"Ew, gross. You two really need to work out your issues," Serena interrupted before Chuck could answer.

The brunette couple turned towards their mutual blonde friend, "What issues?" Chuck asked, "We're issue free."

Serena sighed as she went back to fiddling with her handheld, "Is there a reason why you're here other than to make out with your girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Based on my exhaustive research, you too are issues free," Chuck spoke as he wrapped his arms around Blair and rested his chin on Blair's shoulder as he looked at Serena with a smirk.

Serena paused as she looked up at Chuck with a hopeful look in her eyes, "Georgina?"

Blair smirked as she listened to Chuck give his report, "According to my very reliable sources, Georgina Sparks is nowhere near our fair isle. She's in Switzerland, dating the Prince of Belfort."

"There's a Prince of Belfort?" Serena and Blair asked in unison as they both looked at Chuck.

The notorious bad boy nodded with a smirk, "Uh-huh."

"And she's dating him? Oh, thank god," Serena said with a smile on her face as she sighed in relief.

"Now you can enjoy the gifts she mailed you with peace of mind…and maybe Chuck in the room," Chuck leered at his step-sister before Blair effectively elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, shoot. Except we're siblings," Serena said in mock sadness as she shoved Chuck's face away.

"I'm just glad that we can avoid that particular problem, the last thing any of us need is Whorgina back in town," Blair spoke bluntly with a roll of her eyes.

"True, Georgie always brought out the devil in Serena, but I admit that there _is_ a part of me that is a little disappointed she's not here," Chuck explained with a sigh.

"Mm, I wonder which part," Serena said sarcastically as she answered the next question on her handheld as Blair turned towards her boyfriend with her famous bitch brow.

"It's been a while since I saw the old Serena," Chuck explained

"Well, thanks to her, the new one has to break 2000 on her SATs so if you could just go smarm elsewhere…" Serena said with a wave of her hand.

"The offer still stands. I know a, uh, lovely little redhead that's just dying to be you for the day," Chuck stood up, holding Blair's hand in his.

"Oh, I'll leave the cheating to you, Chuck," Serena answered, obviously not at all tempted by the offer, "I plan on taking the SATs myself."

Blair sighed as she stood up from her seat as well asking Serena, "Are you coming?"

"No, I gotta wait for Dan. He's pretty stressed. He doesn't do well with tests, so…," Serena explained with a smile towards her best friend.

"Performance anxiety?" Blair leered with a smirk, causing Chuck to laugh behind her as he waited for her.

"Okay, it's getting to the point that his bad habits are rubbing off on you now," Serena spoke bluntly with a light hit on Blair's arm, "Bye Blair."

Blair smiled as she turned away and walked with Chuck out of the courtyard. As the couple arrived at where they were to part to head to their respective classes, Blair turned towards her boyfriend with a smile, "Do you think it's true?"

"Is what true?" Chuck asked with a smirk as he pulled Blair closer to him so that her body pressed up against his.

"That I'm picking up your bad habits?" Blair asked as she gripped his orange jacket lapels as she flipped her hair over her shoulder with a shake of her head.

Chuck's smirk grew as he slowly shook his head, "Only you can make my bad habits look so good."

Blair looked away as she laughed before she looked back at him, "What am I going to do with you Bass?"

"Hopefully something fun and erotic, Waldorf," Chuck answered softly as he kissed her ruby red lips.

"Mmm," Blair hummed as she broke the kiss reluctantly, "Later. I have to go meet the girls for a takedown and my next move against Jenny Humphrey. Apparently the freshman is using Nate's soft touch to her advantage to still be socially relevant."

"Want me to talk to Nate?" Chuck offered.

Blair shook her head softly, "No, thank you. He can only be useful to her for so long. She already has a strike against her with stealing that dress, at the rate she's going she'll dig her own grave soon enough."

The couple shared a smirk and a kiss before they parted ways; content with the way life was going at the moment. As Blair walked down the hall she heard the sound of a certain blonde freshman offering her aid to Blair's minions for the SATs just around the corner; which was great because it gave Blair an opportunity to cut the freshman down a peg or two while getting rid of her for a few days. Blair smiled as she called out to the group, "That won't be necessary, Little J."

The group turned towards their Queen as she made her presence known and greeted her accordingly. Blair continued to smile as she tilted her head to the side, "You girls are all taken care of, courtesy of Blair Waldorf SAT prep and spa."

"Are you serious?" Hazel asked hesitantly.

"If you're going to sweat the test, it better not clog your pores," Blair teased lightly, "This evening at my penthouse, you'll find personal tutors, hot stone massages, mani-pedis and an amazing acupuncturist who specializes in mental acuity."

Blair smiled as the group looked at each other in excitement, obviously all for the plans for the night. "Guess that beats my dad's lasagna," Jenny spoke up over to Iz, Penelope, and Hazel.

Blair smirked at the freshman at her presumption, "I'll flickr over some photos for you." When Jenny looked at Blair in confusion, Blair added with a light shrug, "Oh, it's Upperclassmen only. I'm sure you understand."

"Totally," Jenny responded, carefully to hide the look of disappointment at being left out.

Blair smirked as she took her leave of the group without another word, only pausing when she heard Hazel call out, "Wait up, B." Blair looked over her shoulder as Hazel, Penelope, and Iz followed after her down the hall, leaving Jenny all alone, just the way she was supposed to be.

"I'm so glad I didn't book that flight to Tel Aviv to go after Kati," Iz said as she shared a laugh with Blair as the foursome left the freshman in their wake.

**Spotted in the Halls of Constance: Little J. realizing that age really does come before beauty.**

**xoxo**

Later that night, Chuck found himself sitting in his suite for the night alone, having just left Blair to set up a takedown for one Nelly Yuki. Chuck smirked to himself as he took a sip from his glass of scotch, seeing Blair agitated was a lovely sight to see from a woman who prided herself in her ability to stay in control. He had no problem taking advantage of her agitation with distraction since she was most likely going to be dividing up the rest of her time either plotting against her academic rival or studying for the SATs herself for the rest of the night.

At first she was a bit reluctant to become distracted, but all Chuck had to do was mention Yale and how it was all hers for the taking and she was practically putty in his arms. He didn't know what about the subject that got her all hot and bothered when he mentioned it, but again he was all for taking advantage of it for his own means.

Chuck was just grateful that he had already taken the SAT test the previous year with Nate, back when Nate still wanted to go to USC and his parents were against the idea. So Nate got in his head that he needed to do really well on the test so he could get in on his own when the time came. Chuck had to admit that it was one of the few times that Nate took initiative in regards to what he wanted for his future, and decided to be supportive and take the test with his best friend, scoring at a very impressive 2190 on his own.

Chuck made it a point to hide his results, not wanting to make a big deal out of it since he most likely wasn't going to go to college anyway after high school. Chuck just figured that he would start right in on working at Bass Industries and begin to be groomed to take over for his father when the time came. It was only because Blair kept harassing him on why he wasn't taking the SATs with her that he finally cracked and told her the truth. At first she looked surprised and then proud when he told her; that pride quickly turned into a look of Blair Waldorf being impressed after he showed her his scores. She then proceeded to give him a reward for doing so well on his own merit and Chuck had never found pleasure in getting a good grade before in his life.

At the sound of his phone going off, Chuck was jerked from his memories of that particularly stimulating SAT session with a sigh. He frowned as he saw that it was Serena and answered it. "I'm so stupid, _so_ , so, so, so stupid," the blonde spoke without waiting for him to speak.

Chuck smirked at the sound of obvious intoxication and responded, "You don't sound stupid. You sound drunk. What _have_ you been into?"

"Georgina," Serena responded, causing Chuck to pause at this information as Serena continued on, "Good news is, she doesn't want anything except to party. Bad news is, I partied. "

Chuck found himself relaxing at her words and leaned back into his sofa, "Care to paint a picture? Does this party require clothes?"

"I'm supposed to be at Dan's studying," Serena spoke into the phone, obviously upset, "I called to tell him I'd be late, but not this late. I-I just have to call him and say-,"

"That instead of studying with him, you're out with your old pal Georgina," Chuck interrupted as he leaned forward and poured him another glass of scotch, mentally deciding whether or not he was going to be productive tonight in regards to Victrola, or put it off for later on in the week.

"No. I don't want him to know she exists," Serena said firmly, "My mom, Blair, even _you_ can't stand her. Dan of all people cannot know Georgie." Chuck listened as the blonde breathed through the phone before making her request known, "Can you help me?"

Chuck found the entire situation funny and had no problem teasing her as he spoke in a low tone, "Say you need me."

"Chuck!" Serena yelled causing Chuck to smile.

"Hearing you scream my name is more than enough. I'll take care of it and pick you up in ten," Chuck assured his future step-sister and hung up the phone. Not waiting even a minute before he began to dial Humphrey's number, grateful that he could just get this over with instead of having to hunt down a way to contact the Brooklyn rat.

After a couple of rings, someone picked up the phone and started speaking, "Hey, I've been wondering where you were."

Chuck smirked as he stood up and began to head out, unable to resist, "You mean all of your life?"

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way, Serena, but you sound just like this jackass we know," Dan quipped back with a sigh.

"Serena has food poisoning," Chuck said simply, figuring it best to keep it that way, "She's too sick to come to your play date."

"Put her on the phone," Humphrey said bluntly.

"The bathroom doesn't get reception," Chuck responded with ease.

Humphrey paused before he spoke again, "Somehow I don't believe you."

"And I'd like to say I'm a little glad about that," Chuck admitted, "but my poor, sick sister has asked for my assistance in the matter, so I'll leave it at this- she's not coming. Don't try calling. Humphrey, always a pleasure."

Chuck hung up the phone without another word, not even waiting for the Brooklyn rat to say anything in response, just glad to have fulfilled this part of his promise to Serena before he made his way downstairs to go fulfill the second part. He'd figure that he could handle Serena tonight and decided to not call Blair for reinforcements for now, since she would be busy plotting and studying and there wasn't really anything she could do at this point. It was definitely going to be an interesting couple of days on the Upper East Side, Chuck had to admit to himself silently.

**xoxo**

The next morning Chuck was standing in the quad at the front of the school minding his own business as he talked on his phone with an associate for his SAT con. Most people would leave the masses to their own devises on how to adequately prepare for the grueling test, but Chuck was born a business man and saw it all as an opportunity. He could smell the desperation off of the bulk of the junior class around this time of year and he wouldn't be Chuck Bass if he didn't think to take advantage of it. Besides why stress unnecessarily over a test that could change your life when, for a price, Chuck could set up someone to take the test for you and you come out with a score good enough to get into the school of your choice? Suffice it to say, Chuck found this time of year to be very profitable in his part-time side business.

Currently, he was setting up a new customer when he was accosted by Humphrey. Before the Brooklyn rat could even be in his face, Chuck raised a finger up at him as a universal sign of "wait a minute" as he spoke into the phone, "I'm going to have to call you back." Chuck sighed as he hung up the phone and looked at Humphrey, full of contempt, "Beautiful day you're ruining, isn't it?"

"Do me a favor, please, and leave Serena alone," Dan spoke bluntly.

Chuck rolled his eyes as he responded, "It was Serena I was doing a favor _for._ "

Obviously not believing him, Humphrey continued on putting the pieces in the wrong place, "All I know is before spring break, everything was great. It was good. Now break's over, she's not quite herself, and I'm trying to think, what has changed in her life?" Dan snapped his fingers as if the answer just came to him, "Oh, the Bass family moved into it."

Before Chuck could responded, the blonde in question made her appearance with a bright smile, "Dan, hi." Chuck took a step back as Serena kissed her chump of a boyfriend in greeting before he shared a look with her as Dan responded.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Humphrey asked.

"Good. My migraine's gone," Serena responded, causing Chuck to mentally roll his eyes and give her a slight shake of his head to indicate that she messed up.

Dan frowned, "Migraine? I thought you had food poisoning."

Chuck stood back as Dan kept glancing over at him and back at his girlfriend as Serena attempted poorly to rectify her slip, "Yeah, that came after."

Chuck found himself mentally scoffing at that, even Hum-drum Humphrey didn't even buy it as he asked, "What exactly happened last night?"

"I already told him," Chuck responded, giving one last attempt to cover for his future step-sister. She asked him to help her and that's exactly what Chuck was going to do until she asked him to stop and even then, he would still continue on.

Dan raised his hand towards Chuck as he spoke directly at Serena firmly, "I'm asking _you_."

Chuck took that as his cue and turned away from the couple to give them the illusion of privacy as he continued to fiddle with his cell phone as he listened to Serena begin to explain, "Well, I got food poisoning, and then Chuck helped me out."

"Okay, where exactly did you eat that you got this killer food poisoning migraine?" Dan asked as his voice began to rise in frustration.

"Can we drop the interrogation?" Serena asked softly.

"As soon as you tell me where my girlfriend is," Dan said as he held onto Serena's arms.

Chuck watched covertly as Serena silently begged Dan to drop it as she responded, "I'm right here with you."

Unfortunately the school bell rang to warn the students that they had about fifteen minutes to head to class. Dan just shook his head and made his excuses to head inside, leaving Serena standing there alone. Chuck slowly made his way over to the blonde as he watched Humphrey walk away. Serena stood beside him as she began to explain herself, "This is exactly why I didn't want her to come back. She's been back a day already and look what's happening."

Chuck looked over at her and did what he did best and that was ask the obvious question, "If it's really that bad, why don't you just tell him about her?"

Serena paused before replying simply, "I can't," She broke eye contact and turned away with a soft, "I'll see you later."

Chuck stayed where he was as he watched the blonde head inside, left curious as to the story behind Serena's reasoning and having the feeling that it was much bigger than what he originally thought. And the last thing Chuck wanted was to be left in the dark when it came to protecting those who he cares about.

**xoxo**

Blair was just getting out of class and was on her way to get into position for the minions' recon work on the whole Nelly Yuki situation, when Chuck Bass appeared by her side, "Waldorf, I need you."

Blair didn't even break her stride as she walked down the hall, "Bass, can it wait till later? I need to get into position."

"It's about Serena," Chuck explained, causing Blair to pause briefly with a frown.

She turned towards her boyfriend and saw that he was serious before responding, "What's wrong?"

Chuck sighed as he moved them to the side of the hall to gain some privacy, "It turns out that my PI was mistaken; Georgina is very much in town and stirring up things."

Blair felt her anger rise, "What? I hope, for your sake, you fired him."

Chuck smirked, "I already have a new PI on speed dial."

"Let's just hope that this one is more sufficient in his job," Blair sighed before continuing, "What has Whoregina done?"

"As far as I know, she's just brought Serena back to her old tricks and it's causing some strain between her and Humphrey," Chuck explained, "But she refuses to tell him about Georgina so he's left in the dark."

Blair nodded softly, "So she's lying to him?"

"Last night she got drunk when she was supposed to meet him for a "study date" and my excuse for her was food poisoning. She, of course, jumped in with her own explanation of a migraine," Chuck sighed as he saw Blair roll her eyes at the amateur move on Serena's part. "I don't know, I just feel like there's more to this than we know."

Blair checked her watch and saw that she didn't have much more time, "It really wouldn't surprise me. Tell you what, go get your guy on it and see if he's worthy to work for you. I'll invite Serena over with the minions to study tonight so she won't fall into temptation and we'll talk tomorrow after the SAT's?"

Chuck nodded in agreement to the plan, leaning in to give her a kiss, "Have fun with your take down." He spoke softly with a smirk as he turned and headed off to get his newly acquired PI to work.

Blair smiled as she made her way to the courtyard, getting into place in the corner as she took out her phone under the guise of fiddling with it as she waited for the minions to lead the target of this particular take down over into the courtyard so Blair could find something useful to use against her. Blair sighed with a soft smile as she waited, her mind reflecting over last night when the girls came over, ready to study:

_When Blair heard the sound of her elevator door bell going off informing her that her minions had finally arrived, she smiled in anticipation as she watched them come in excitedly, only to come up short at the sight before them. It was Penelope who spoke first, "Where are all the tutors?"_

" _And the masseuses?" Hazel added in dismay as she looked around at the empty penthouse._

" _And the smoothies?" Iz finally spoke up as Blair stood up from her seat and slowly made her way over to her guests._

" _All that I have promised you is waiting," she placated them with an innocent smile as she continued on, "And while it gives me great pleasure to think of us crossing that SAT finish line together, before the race can begin, you need to be made aware of one little thing."_

_Blair turned from the group and motioned them to follow her to the couch where her laptop sat waiting for Blair to begin her presentation. She sighed as everyone gathered around as she began to speak after opening up the lid revealing the photo of their target, "Nelly Yuki, top in our class, summer schooled at the Sorbonne."_

" _Lots of people do summer at Sorbonne, including me," Penelope added a bit smugly to her Queen._

_Blair looked at Penelope briefly, refraining from snapping at the girl, as she simply replied, "True. Penelope, you may be a National Merit Scholar, but Nelly Yuki is a merit scholar…," Blair clicked the mouse to move on to the next page of evidence, "A Peabody Scholar, and an Intel Science Talent Search finalist."_

_As Penelope looked the screen, effectively brought down from her high horse, Blair turned towards her next target, "Isabel, you're a concert pianist," at the minions nod in pride, Blair turned and clicked to the next page as she gave Iz the bad news, "But Itzhak Perlman himself gave Nelly her very first violin."_

_Blair glanced over her shoulder at the final minion, "Hazel," when the blonde nodded, waiting for her turn, Blair just shrugged with, "You're just along for the ride, 'kay?" Hazel scoffed in outrage, but said nothing more as Blair finished speaking, "But if any of us wants to live out our college dreams, we have to find Nelly Yuki's weakness and exploit it."_

_Blair sighed as she turned towards her minions with a smile, "So, what's it going to be: Aromatherapy or annihilation?"_

_Silently the girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement as Iz spoke up, "What's the plan?"_

"Look, I'm not stupid," Nelly Yuki spoke forcefully, snapping Blair out of her musing and into attention as she took in every little detail she could get as she watched Hazel and Penelope accosting the target. "I know you're not really interested in how my family owns half of Tribeca."

"Of course we're interested," Hazel assured, "You're the newest member of our little club."

"Which is only for the smartest girls of the junior class," Penelope added.

Blair carefully changed positions so as not to draw attention to herself as Nelly Yuki responded, "Our junior class only has 30 girls. We're already an elite club. Can I go now?"

As Nelly Yuki started to pick up her violin to leave, Hazel glanced over at Blair to see if it were okay. To which Blair jerked her head in a negative response. Hazel quickly began to speak as she stood in front of Nelly Yuki, "You know what would be hot? You, us at G spa."

"I don't drink," Nelly Yuki responded as she attempted to get away.

"Saks fifth?" Penelope offered as an alternative.

"Hate shopping," Nelly Yuki snapped back.

"Yogurt on the steps?" Hazel gave a final try, obviously becoming desperate.

"Lactose-intolerant. Look, I really don't want any friends," Nelly Yuki explained causing Blair to frown in frustration as she continued to listen to Nelly Yuki rant, "All I want is to be alone and to _never_ listen to Flo Rida ever again."

Blair raised her brows, intrigued at that last bit of information as Penelope reached for Nelly Yuki as she tried to walk away, "What happened? A little backstage hit it and quit it?"

"What? No, my boyfriend broke up with me at a Flo Rida concert," Nelly Yuki explained with a sigh. Blair smirked as she opened her phone and began to click through iTunes as she listened to Nelly Yuki's sob story, "One minute we were waving our hands in the air like we just didn't care, and the next…" Nelly Yuki sighed dramatically as she turned and left, obviously very upset.

Blair smirked over at her minions in approval as she downloaded a song from Flo Rida, already forming a plan to take down Nelly Yuki. And the plan was going to be set in motion that very moment. Blair decided to give her rival a little time to get settled in her new study spot before making her move. Since it was currently raining, it made it easier for Blair to find her inside. After insuring that Nelly Yuki was in position for the attack, Blair casually started to play her newly acquired song on her phone as she walked down the hall absentmindedly.

As Blair walked by Nelly Yuki without even glancing her way, she heard her opening of Nelly's voice in misery, "Oh, god. Not that song."

Blair turned towards the girl on the floor, adopting a look of concern, "Nelly Yuki, what's wrong?"

"It's like it's happening all over again," Nelly said softly, "That song just reminds me of my boyfriend…my ex-boyfriend, I should say."

Blair turned off the music, keeping up the façade of concerned friend, "Oh, no. did he dump you?" She asked, already knowing the answer and gasped before continuing at the sight of Nelly Yuki's nod, "That's horrible. W-what was his name? Brad? Bill?"

Nelly Yuki sighed and shook her head, "Todd… Jansen."

Blair shut off her phone, officially acquiring that last bit of information she needed to have her plan work perfectly tonight as she took a seat on the floor, "There's nothing like the fresh, sharp pain of a breakup. Believe me, I've had my fair share of heartache, but this is about you."

Blair gently patted Nelly Yuki's shoulder in comfort, "Tonight you're going to come over to my house, and just cry till you get it all out of your system."

"I can't, I have to be focused tomorrow," Nelly Yuki said softly.

Blair gently shook her head as she countered, "You can't focus when something's on your mind, now can you?" Blair reached over and shut the textbook on Nelly Yuki's lap as she continued to speak, "Come, come, come. Tell me all about it."

Blair smiled softly at Nelly Yuki and felt her smile grow as Nelly began to nod in agreement to the plan of hanging out at Blair's place tonight. Yes, this take down was going to be perfectly sweet and Yale will be within Blair's grasp without a single doubt after tomorrow morning.

**xoxo**

Later that evening in Blair's penthouse, all the girls were assembled as they were getting settled for their study session/take down. Blair was laid out on her chaise lounge throne in the middle of the sitting room as the rest of her minions were arranged around her with fresh smoothies in their hands hands and getting manis and pedis while Nelly Yuki was getting a back message across the way. The evening had only just begun, but Blair felt that everything was coming together quite nicely, with the exception of a missing Serena.

Blair picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number and frowned a bit when she got her best friend's voicemail instead. She spoke lightly as she left a message, "Hey S, I'm just sipping a gingko biloba blended and wondering how your stomach migraine is. Call me so I don't worry."

After hanging up her phone, Blair put on a happy smile towards Nelly Yuki as Iz sat at her feet, "How you doing, Nelly Yuki?"

Nelly moaned in response as she sat up from the message chair, "My upper trapezius seems to hold a lot of sadness."

Blair held her glass to her lips as she spoke cryptically, "Something tells me you'll be feeling better very soon…" Blair checked her watch as Nelly rested back on the cushion, "Any minute."

"No. I think I should just go home and study," Nelly replied attempting to get up.

Blair gave a look of warning to the masseur to not let Nelly leave from her grasp; to which the masseur forcefully pushed Nelly back into position without another word. Blair sighed in relief at the sound of her elevator bell going off, informing her of a guest. She only hoped it was who she was expecting.

Dorota came in with a smile, very much aware of what Blair was up to, as she announced, "Mr. Jansen is here to see Miss Yuki."

Nelly Yuki jerked up from her spot, "Todd's here?" she quickly tried to fix herself up and whispered to the group as the boy in question walked into the sitting room, "Do I have cushion face?"

"A little," Iz responded truthfully causing Blair to roll her eyes and sigh silently as Iz looked at her Queen and gave a light shrug in her defense. Everyone turned their attention to Todd and Nelly Yuki as they began to speak.

"Hello Todd," Nelly spoke with a smile after putting on her glasses.

"Hi, Nelly. Blair said it was all right if I came," Todd spoke not really selling his role in Blair's eyes.

"For a Siberian ginseng pedi?" Nelly asked in confusion.

Todd frowned, "No." He then looked in Blair's direction causing her to give a faint smile of encouragement before he looked back at Nelly and continued on, "I really feel bad about how things ended, Nell."

"So do I," Nelly said happily.

"Can we talk about it?" he asked, "In private?"

Nelly eagerly responded, "Okay." As she turned to gather her things, Blair raised her glass to Todd for a job well done behind Nelly's back as the Asian girl turned towards her with a grateful smile, "Thank you, B."

Blair simply smiled in return as she watched the two leave her penthouse apartment, unable to hold back her smirk of victory after they disappeared in the elevator, "Lucky for us, mentally acuity and common sense rarely come in the same package."

The minions laughed with their Queen as they continued to relax before getting down to get some real work done and prepare for the big test tomorrow morning. Getting rid of Nelly Yuki would only take them so far in reaching their goals of getting into the school of their choice; they had to come out with the needed score to get in on their own.

**xoxo**

The next morning, Blair arrived at Hunter College refreshed and ready for this test. The only thing that plagued her mind was her lack of response from Serena last night and that left her with a very bad feeling. Fortunately the only one that could do anything about it happened to appear to be waiting for her just outside the doors to the main building where the SAT's were set up.

Blair smiled as she walked up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came…"Chuck responded as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips lightly, "For that and to wish you luck; even though I know for a fact that you won't need it."

Blair felt her smile grow in pleasure, "Thank you. Overall, last night went perfectly with the exception of Serena being a no show." Blair sighed as she let her worry show, "Have you heard anything from her?"

Chuck nodded, "She called me ten minutes ago, claiming she was going to be late and if I could do something to keep the doors open."

"But they don't keep the doors open for anyone once the test starts," Blair frowned in confusion.

"I know, but I have an alternative plan set to be set in motion if she doesn't make it," Chuck saw Blair about to reply and quickly reassure her, "Don't worry. It won't cause any kind of problems to stop you from taking your own test today, especially after all the work you've done to prepare. And I don't mean studying."

The couple shared a smirk and a kiss, "Good. I have to go check on the development of my last prep work for today. I'll call you after it's over? Maybe…have a little victory celebration for the close of this particular chapter of my academic career?" Blair asked with a seductive smirk at her boyfriend.

"Sounds like nothing short of perfection, Waldorf, but I can't say that I expect anything less when it comes to you," Chuck responded, always up for a celebration.

"Then I'll see you then, Bass," Blair gave him one last kiss before she walked over to her waiting minions with a reluctant sigh.

"Later, Waldorf," Chuck called after her with a grin as he headed off to check on his customers' replacements for the day, making sure that no one was missing.

Not too long later, Blair and the minions saw Nelly Yuki finally making her appearance at the school with not much time left to spare. Blair quickly cut through her group and ran over to Nelly, hearing the sounds of foot falls behind her as they reached their new "friend."

"Rough night?" Blair asked concerned, but inwardly rejoicing out how out of it Nelly Yuki appeared.

"Yeah, and _not_ in a good way," Nelly said sadly as Blair stood beside her with her minions beside her as Nelly explained what happened, "Todd doesn't want to get back together."

"No?" Blair and Iz spoke in unison as Penelope and Hazel had a faked look of shock. "But he said…" Blair began with a look of confusion.

"We stayed up all night having the same conversation about why we broke up over and over again," Nelly was so frazzled the poor girl dropped her calculator.

Blair bent over as the minions continued on with their "I can't believe it" and their "Unbelievable", sounding like the genuine group of girlfriends that they were pretending to be as Blair made quick work on her contingency plan before standing up.

"I got no sleep, spent the whole night crying," Nelly explained as she wiped her face.

Blair handed Nelly back her calculator, having gained the information she needed to deem the plan a success, "Okay. Well, good luck!"

Blair gave an encouraging smile as she and her minions' watched Nelly walk away in fog of misery. "Do you really think this is going to work?" Iz asked a bit doubtful.

Blair smirked as she slowly lead the group to head inside, "Yes, but I also believe in insurance." She revealed what she held in her hand to the girls behind her, four AA batteries, "From her calculator."

Hazel and Penelope laughed as Iz asked the next question that the others wished to know, "You never did tell us how you got Todd to play along."

Blair looked over her shoulder at her favorite minion, "Iz, what are you doing later tonight?"

"Uh, _not_ Todd," Iz said after a moment's hesitation and a smirk.

"Okay, well, I guess I'm going to have to come up with something else," Blair replied with a roll of her eyes, as they all laughed together and headed inside.

After checking in and receiving her appropriate card, Blair found herself continuing to look around for Serena. Even though Chuck explained the situation a bit on her being late, she still hadn't heard anything from the blonde herself and would have thought that she would have at least received a phone call. Upon her looking around, Blair spotted Humphrey and walked over, "Humphrey, have you seen Serena yet?"

"Uh, not yet, but I bet Chuck has," he responded as he began to fiddle with his phone a bit.

Blair sighed, "Well, I'll try to save a seat for her."

"Yeah, I'll keep calling," Humphrey called after her as she turned and headed inside the room.

Blair just took a deep breath and tried to put her worry over her best friend out of her mind and focus on this very important test. She had to do well, otherwise all this scheming and take down of the last 24 hours would have been for nothing, and Blair did not enjoy wasting her time. She was a Waldorf, and failing was not an option.

**xoxo**

After several long, grueling hours, the test was over and the students were freed from the auditorium. Blair felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders; she could now focus on everything else that had been going on around her while she was busy preparing for the SAT's. As it's known to happen during busy times, things have a tendency to slip through the cracks, important things. Because of this, Blair needed to be on her A-game for the remainder of the year so there would be no worries of someone coming up the ranks to take what was hers; including Jenny Humphrey.

Speaking of Humphreys, Blair spotted Dan as she walked out the front doors and asked friendly, "How'd you do?"

"Uh, not my finest hour," Dan responded as Blair took out her phone to check for messages. "I finished, but…I kinda had a lot on my mind."

"I'll keep calling," Blair assured him as she placed her phone to her ear.

"Yeah. I think I know where to find her," Dan said as he started walking ahead to the street.

Blair paused as she, once again, received Serena's voicemail and sighed as she left another message, "Hey, S. It's B. Now I'm really worried." Blair saw Humphrey pause not too far ahead of her, looking off into the distance. "I'm going to go home and change and then…," Blair continued to leave her message as she looked in the direction that Dan was looking and saw Vanessa and Nate looking very close.

Blair mentally scoffed at the sight _It seems to be a trend of everyone slumming it in Brooklyn_ she thought silently. As she moved to stand next to Humphrey slowly, she glanced over at him and registered a look on his face that really shouldn't be there if he was supposed to be in love with his girlfriend. It was a look that Blair new well from Nate throughout their many years together. Blair didn't like that look at all because it lead to something else that ended with her best friend getting hurt. Snapping out of her musings, Blair realized she was still on the phone and ended it with, "Call me. Bye."

Blair continued to watch Humphrey and then Nate and Vanessa as they climbed into the back of Nate's town car laughing. She was definitely going to have to be on her A-game. With this new development, the whole Georgina drama going on, and not to mention getting rid of Jenny Humphrey, Blair concluded that she was definitely going to have her hands full. As the town car door shut, Humphrey snapped out of whatever haze he was in and glanced over at Blair, just as she started fiddling with her phone to call Chuck, and walked away down the street. Blair sighed as she watched to car drive away. She definitely had her work cut out for her for the remainder of the semester.

**xoxo**

After receiving the text message from Blair that she was on her way over after she changed clothes at home, Chuck sighed as he looked over at his future sister, sitting across from him. "Serena, what's going on?" He asked.

The blonde sighed as she pushed her hair back, "I don't know what happened last night. The last thing I remember was that I was out with Georgie for dinner and I was drinking soda; the next thing I know I'm waking up in her bed the next morning. According to her, I switched to patron during the night."

Chuck kept a neutral face, "And yet you're avoiding Blair?"

"I just think it would be best to keep her out of the line of fire; besides she'd just make it into an even bigger thing than it already is," Serena attempted to explain.

Before Chuck could respond, not at all convinced with Serena's way of thinking, there was a knock on his door. He glanced over at it, knowing that it wasn't Blair because she would have just used her key, and debated on if he should let the interruption stand. After looking back at Serena, he saw that the blonde was done talking about the situation with Georgina for now as she stood up to go answer the door.

Chuck decided to not push, for now. He quietly watched as Serena looked through the peephole and opened the door to reveal Humphrey on the other side. Humphrey sighed in relief and gave her a hug with a soft "Hey."

"What's going on?" Humphrey asked the million dollar question, concerned as Chuck sat quietly out of sight.

Serena paused before shaking her head in denial, "Um…nothing. I'm fine."

As Serena pulled away from her boyfriend, Humphrey spoke up, "No, you're not, and you need to stop saying that. Hey. Come here."

Chuck silently watched as Humphrey pulled Serena back to him, having some hope that maybe the Brooklynite could get through to Serena and stop hiding whatever it is that she was hiding, "Where were you?"

At Serena's silence, Chuck knew it was too much to ask for her to be honest with someone that wasn't one of them. As much as Serena liked to pretend that he and her were the same, there was something that have proven that Dan Humphrey just didn't get when it came to the world of the Upper East Side. Chuck stood up from his seat and made his presence known as he answered for Serena, "She was with me."

"What he means is," Serena quickly tried to stop Humphrey from jumping to the wrong conclusions, "We were both at home. Um, my stomach started acting up again."

Chuck silently walked over to the couple as Humphrey looked at her in disbelief, "Oh, okay. A food poisoning relapse? Look, if-if you didn't study enough and you're freaked out, I can-,"

"I told you. I was sick," Serena interrupted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You paid someone else to take the SAT for you," Dan spoke bluntly, "and that's the best you can do?"

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked in confusion.

"I'm talking about the 5-foot-nothing redhead claiming to be Serena Van Der Woodsen. I'm pretty sure that wasn't you," Dan said with a sigh.

Serena quickly turned towards Chuck, "Chuck, what did you do? I told you to keep the doors open. When I got there, they were closed."

Chuck smirked and shrugged as he replied, "Yeah, they don't keep the doors open. I was thinking on my feet, just trying to help."

The couple rolled their eyes for two very different reasons as Humphrey reached for Serena, placing his hands on either side of her face, "I'm not mad. Okay, I'm just worried. I've been so worried about you. _Please,_ help me understand what's going on here."

After a moment's hesitation, Serena spoke, "Can we talk tomorrow? I'll call you." Chuck mentally scoffed at the question, and people thought that _he_ ran away from his problems? Serena took running and avoidance to a whole new level.

As Humphrey continued to just look at her, Serena whispered a soft, "I'm sorry."

After another moment of silence, Humphrey finally gave up and simply responded, "I'm sorry, too." Before turning around and leaving Chuck's suite. Chuck sighed as he shut the door behind the Brooklynite, actually feeling kind of bad for the guy and making a decision that he _was_ going to start pushing. Something was going on that Serena did not want to run the risk of it getting out and it was about time that Chuck found out what it was.

"Chuck, you went too far," Serena attempted to scold him as Chuck glanced at her over his shoulder.

"And so did you, sis," Chuck responded bluntly, "Look, I feel foolish for admitting it, but obviously, I've come late to this party."

"English, please," Serena deflected.

"What's Georgina got on you?" Chuck asked the question that's been floating around in his head for the past 24 hours.

"Chuck…" Serena started, obviously trying to, once again, deflect.

"Dan I understand, but what's so bad you can't even tell me?" Chuck said with a look of confusion as he leaned against the door behind him.

Serena sighed and turned to gather her things to leave, "Look, I have to go run an errand. We'll talk about it later."

Chuck sighed as he reluctantly stepped to the side and let Serena leave, knowing that he could only help so much while flying blind.

Before Serena could actually get to the door, it opened up revealing Blair. Blair released a sigh of relief at finding her best friend safe and sound, "Serena! Thank god, I was worried. Why didn't you return my calls?" Blair gave the blonde a hug before noticing that Serena had her jacket and purse in her hands.

"Hey, B. Sorry about that, there was a lot going on, but I'm fine. I'm actually heading out to run an errand, but I'll catch up with you soon?" Serena started to edge toward the open door.

"I could come with you," Blair offered, "I haven't seen you in days and I know there's been a Georgina sighting. Unfortunately, I didn't hear it from you."

Serena sighed, "I know; I just thought I could handle it on my own, and that's exactly what I'm about to do. Handle it. I'll call you."

Blair sighed in defeat as Serena left, shutting the door behind her, before turning around towards her boyfriend, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea, but it's something so big that she couldn't even tell me," Chuck said softly as he wrapped an arm around Blair. "Humphrey came by."

"Did they talk?" Blair asked as she laced her hand with his and walked over to the bar, in need of a drink.

"Briefly; it wasn't very productive. In fact you made more headway in the last few minutes before she left than me and he combined," Chuck stated as he poured them both a glass of scotch.

Blair sighed as she took a sip from her glass, "That doesn't make me feel better, Bass."

Chuck nodded, "Hopefully she'll be able to handle it and we won't have to worry."

Blair shook her head, refuting the claim, "No, we'll have to worry less, until we know what's going on, figure out what Serena's hiding, I can't stop worrying."

"Neither can I," Chuck sighed as he took a sip from his glass as well. The couple put off their celebration of the end of the stress of the SATs and spent the afternoon catching up on all that's been going on the past several weeks; things that they've witnessed and heard about, as well as things that needed to be on the agenda for the remainder of the semester.

Chuck was a bit disgusted, but not all that surprised, when Blair told him about how close he appeared with Vanessa outside of Hunter's college this morning. While Blair wasn't all that surprised when Chuck informed her that Jenny Humphrey was seen scoping out guys in the hopes that it would help her with securing her place amongst Blair's ranks permanently. The girl had to be able to afford to be in their circle somehow, and if she found it by lagging onto a sugar daddy it just revealed how much of a social climber she was and a gold digger to boot.

The couple continued talking throughout the night, scheming and plotting; as well as figuring out what they were going to do for the summer break. When Chuck mentioned possibly going to Tuscany before the duo made their way to Lyons to visit Blair's dad, Blair was thrilled and was already wishing for the end of the semester to come. Just one more month and they'd be home free.

**A/N: I know it's a short one, but there was only so much that I could do for this episode since it was all about Serena and her problems with saying no. But I hope you enjoyed it! My favorite part would have to be the entire Nelly Yuki part of the chapter. You can** _**not** _ **get away with just saying that girl's first name! You have to say the entire thing and I, for one, have fallen victim to it. The big plot point in these next several episodes of Dan spending time with Georgina, but not knowing she was Georgina, was one of the biggest plot holes in regards to the big reveal of Dan being GG. If GG knows about Carter, it stands to reason she'd know about Georgina! Besides that, didn't she go to school with them? And Dan claimed to have always been there...yet he didn't know about Georgina..with all his stalker like tendencies over Serena? Gah! I'll just stop before my anger over the finale returns. You'd think after all this time I'd be able to get over and accept it, but I just can't let it go!**

**Anyway...**

**All About My Brother chapter is next and it's going to be epic, I just feel it! 3 more chapters and the epilogue! I can barely stand it!**

**I love you all and I'll see you next week!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about my brother

**Chapter 25**

**Spotted: Jenny Humphrey wading in the MET fountain, fishing for change…**

**Blair Waldorf, seen dallying at a strip club on a Monday night.**

**It looks like the battle between the Queen B. and little J. has moved from the streets to the blogs. Who's sending this debasing dish? I have a feeling…**

Blair got situated in her seat on the top of the steps of the MET with most of her minions for a breakfast meeting before school as Hazel and Elise got into their appropriate spots after arriving with Jenny Humphrey, laughing over something. Blair only needed one guess, it seemed little Jenny Humphrey was growing more bolder with each passing day now that she had managed to nab Asher as her boyfriend. Blair had to admit silently that Humphrey did well when she chose her first official boyfriend and it did exactly what she wanted, made her relevant in Blair's circle. Making it a bit harder for Blair to squash her like the bug she was.

Blair sighed as Iz and Kati checked their phones for the latest gossip girl blast and looked over at them as they released a laugh. Blair raised her brow silently and they wasted no time showing her what the blast said. Blair smirked in approval. The good thing about being Queen was that Blair didn't have to get her hands too dirty if she didn't want to, and Kati and Iz were more than happy for Blair to delegate to them the task of spreading rumors via Gossip Girl about Humphrey to make the freshman's stock fall.

As Jenny and her little group got settled, checking their phones, Blair found herself smirk as she tossed over a dime at Jenny, "A nice, shiny dime to add to your collection." Officially throwing down the gauntlet to the freshman; the group looked to their Queen but remained silent. Her feelings more than clear that Jenny Humphrey's safety in the group was only going to last so long so it was best that they don't get too attached, otherwise they run the risk of suffering the same consequences as the freshman. Everyone still remembered and talked about what happened that day that Penelope made the decision to defend the blonde's honor against the Queen, and Penelope was only _just_ now slowly moving back up the social ladder, not nearly as high as she was before the incident.

Jenny Humphrey looked down at her lap where the coin fell and without hesitation responded, "Nice stockings, B. Going somewhere exotic tonight?" Her implications very clear in reference to an earlier Gossip Girl blast, causing Elise and Hazel to chuckle a little to themselves, but quickly stopped when their Queen's ice cold glare snapped to them.

Blair continued to look at them as they looked away from her in fear as she spoke, "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Asher's parents are in Cannes," Penelope explained, "So he and Jenny are throwing a party at his house, remember B?"

Blair smirked a bit as she turned to the freshman, "I don't recall receiving that particular invitation."

The group paused and looked towards Blair, it was a total social faux pas to have such an elite event and not to, at the very least, invite the Queen. Not only would it result in giving the event a low grade before people even came, if they even decide to go without the promise of the entire A-list in attendance. It was also very risky because it was a sign of disrespect and with that disrespect, a social death.

Jenny quickly explained with a light shrug, "Oh, it's just a really small get-together with just our closest friends. I just figured that you'd be busy with Chuck so I didn't want to bother you about it."

"Well Chuck is out of town with his father as a sort of Bachelor trip in Monte Carlo, but how could you possibly know…" Blair responded with a shrug as she watched the blonde freshman scramble.

"Sorry, Blair," Humphrey responded, obviously not sorry.

"Blair can take my place," Nelly Yuki volunteered eagerly, sitting on the step just beneath Blair with Kati and Iz.

"Invitations are nontransferable," Jenny snapped at the newcomer and looked back at Blair, "She's new to the group."

Blair rolled her eyes at the freshman's speaking of the obvious in regards to Nelly Yuki as she speared a piece of fruit from her fruit cup on her lap, "You know, just because your name's on the invite doesn't make you a hostess."

Before Jenny could respond, her phone began to ring. After looking at the caller ID she smirked in triumph over at Blair with a simple, "Oh! Then why is the party planner calling me? Excuse me, girls." With that parting shot the freshman stood and walked up the steps to take the call.

Blair didn't even bother looking after the girl as she addressed the minions, "Well I hope you girls have fun tonight then."

Iz quickly responded, "I wasn't even thinking of going, Blair. It's probably going to be just as lame as that birthday party we went to. Maybe we could go out for drinks and dancing?"

"Yeah, it'll be like old times," Kati smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan," Blair nodded in approval just as Jenny came back with a sigh.

"Sorry. Floral emergency," the freshman explained as she stood in the center of the group, before pointing to both Penelope and Hazel, "Oh, and you will be happy to know that the entire Unity lacrosse team R.S.V.P.'d!"

The girls squealed in excitement causing Blair to mentally roll her eyes at their desperation just as a car pulled up and out walked Asher. Silently, Blair watched the wannabes flock after the blonde to go greet him, Penelope, smartly chose to stay behind with Blair, Kati, Iz, and Nelly. Blair scoffed to herself as she began to speak out loud, "How did little Jenny Humphrey become the next Brook Astor?"

"The same way they all do," Iz said with a slight shake of her head as she watched the pathetic display.

"Marry up," Nelly answered

Just then, Blair's own phone began to ring. She smiled at who it was and stood up to take the call, "Hey Bass, how's the Bachelor party?"

"Surprisingly fun, not something I expected, but Bart and I have miraculously begun to bond during this trip," Chuck responded with a smirk.

"I'm glad," Blair replied with a smile, "Have you talked to Serena?"

"Yes I have, Waldorf, and she claims that she hasn't spoken to G in the past two weeks, so it seems we're in the clear, for now." Blair sighed softly as she nodded in agreement on the "for now" part as Chuck continued speaking, "It appears that you've been kept busy though, if Gossip Girl is anything to go by. That freshman is refusing to let go, isn't she?"

"Unfortunately. Did you know she had the nerve to supposedly plan a party and didn't invite me? I swear if it wasn't for her recent move of gaining a boyfriend of status, I'd say she was an amateur or just stupid." Blair responded as she watched the Humphrey in question get into the back of the Phantom with Asher and drove away.

"Well you can still call her an amateur since she has only been working on a decent defense, gaining Asher as a boyfriend is the only play she has done that worked in her favor," Chuck consoled his girlfriend.

Blair sighed, "True, but the semester is almost over and I need to destroy Jenny Humphrey before it ends otherwise who knows what the masses are going to think."

"You'll succeed. You're Blair Waldorf and there is no one more cunning than you when it comes to getting what you want. The freshman will mess up soon enough and you'll be there to take full advantage to make sure that it is a mess so big that she can't fix."

Blair smirked at the image, "You're right. I just need to be patient and the perfect ammunition will come to me. Anyway, go back to your father and have fun. Call me later?"

"Of course, I love you," Chuck responded with a smile.

"I love you too," Blair replied before hanging up the phone with a smile. Humphrey may have gotten a boyfriend with status, but Blair Waldorf had the boyfriend that had it all and then some. Asher was no Chuck Bass and if the freshman thought that he would be enough to rise to the ranks of Queen, she was more naïve than Blair thought to begin with.

**xoxo**

Later that afternoon, Blair dismissed her minions for lunch as a sign of goodwill, so they'd have the time to go shopping for Jenny Humphrey's party. Blair figured that she could afford to be generous since her throne wasn't at risk, more like her patience with the freshman. With their Queen's blessing the girls went off with the blonde freshman to prepare while Iz, Kati and Nelly went off to do some things for class since it was obvious their Queen was spending lunch with Serena for a private time. Blair felt so fortunate that they seemed to get what she needed without her having to go through the trouble of asking for it.

Blair didn't waste any time telling Serena about the lack of invite to the freshman's party and her outrage over it. Serena listened and quickly tried to ease Blair's mind, "It's a snub from _one_ party, B. Plus what's the big deal anyway? You don't even like Asher."

Blair scoffed, "I didn't like last season's Louis Viutton patchwork bag either, but that doesn't mean I want to see it all over town on Jenny Humphrey's arm."

Serena smiled and nodded, "Touché."

Blair reached over and held Serena's hand, "What do you say to coming out with me, Kati, and Iz tonight? They decided to skip the party and I could use my best friend there."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't. I have dinner with the family," Serena sadly explained.

"Let me remind you of a little promise you made," Blair looked at her best friend as she began to recite the words Serena spoke not so long ago, "Don't go to France. I'll be there for you."

"I'm really sorry I've been distant," Serena apologized as she squeezed Blair's shoulder gently, "But things will be better soon, I promise."

Blair frowned down at her latte cup as she noticed Humpty Dumpty climbing up the stairs towards them, choosing to drop the subject with a muttered, "Obviously starting tomorrow."

"Hey," Humphrey greeted his girlfriend with a brief kiss before he moved to sit t down at their feet.

"Hey," Serena smiled before noticing the look on Dan's face, "What's wrong? You look stressed, even for you."

"I'm still worried about Jenny," Dan explained with a sigh.

"You mean because she's self-obsessed, self-serving, self-centered, self-," Blair began with a smirk as she continued to bash the freshman.

"No," Dan interrupted, "No, I wish it was about her and herself, but it's more about who she's _with_." Blair frowned, intrigued as Dan continue on, "I can't get through to her. I tried, and she just completely blew me off, _and_ she dissed my pants."

"Maybe I underestimated her," Blair spoke aloud as she glanced briefly at said hideous pants.

"She's just going through a phase," Serena explained, "We all went through it. And apparently, some of us _still_ are in it."

Blair shared a brief look with Serena before turning her attention back to Humphrey to give him a bit of her own advice, "All that matters to someone like Jenny right now are the four G's: Guys, girlfriends, and Gossip Girl."

Serena looked down at her boyfriend with a nod as she took his hand in her own, "it's true. Don't feel bad. Unless it's coming from one of them, she's not going to hear it."

As the conversation wrapped up and the threesome split up to go to class, Blair began to silently think on her words of advice to Dan Humphrey. Maybe Chuck was right earlier, all Blair needed to do was be patient and wait for Jenny Humphrey to make a mess or a scandal so large that she couldn't recover from and exploit it. After all the freshman did it once with stealing Hazel's mother's Valentino, it was only a matter of time before did something else out of desperation again.

**xoxo**

**This just in: Asher Hornsby spotted locking lips before class…but** _**not** _ **with his girlfriend. Looks like gentlemen** _**don't** _ **prefer blondes, little J. they prefer other gentlemen.**

**Is this just another round of blanks fired between B. and little J?**

**I'm tired of being the bearer of bad grudges.**

**This is the last item that goes to press without proof.**

Blair smirk as she saw the latest Gossip girl blast as she headed to class with Iz and Kati, not at all perturbed about the new rule that Gossip girl decided to enforce, after all a picture is worth way more words than a mere rumor can circulate.

"I'm so glad Gossip Girl finally got her balls back," Iz spoke up as the group stood looking at their phones, "It was one thing if she posted a few of the things I sent, but to send everything?"

Kati nodded in agreement when their Queen didn't rebuke Iz, "She was totally turning into the new "Page six"."

Blair smiled as she passed by the rest of her minions as she headed to class, "Hope you girls have fun tonight." She called out to them as she continued on, not breaking her stride.

"Low blow," Jenny spoke as Blair glanced at the freshman.

Blair smirked as she fired back, "Wasn't me. Wish it was." Before continuing down the hall, not caring if the freshman believed her or not, already having an idea on who sent in the tip since Kati and Iz were just as shocked with the gossip as she was when they first received the text. Luckily she didn't have to look too far as she passed by her best friend in the courtyard and found her target.

"Dan Humphrey. Just who I hate to admit I was looking for," she said with a smirk as she stopped him from leaving as she spoke bluntly, "You're dirty."

"Wha- uh, what are you talking about?" Dan asked with a look of obvious guilt on his face.

"Cheating, drinking, drugs: it's all fair game," Blair said as she tilted her head to the side before she continued on with a laugh, "But outing your sister's boyfriend is dark. How _did_ squeaky-clean Humphrey even come up with that?"

Dan rubbed his jaw with a sigh, knowing he had been caught, "I didn't come up with anything."

"Oh, my god," Blair said with a devious smirk, "You know something. Spill it."

"Yeah, I might have seen Asher kissing another guy," Dan said reluctantly.

Blair honestly could not have been happier. This was exactly what she needed to get rid of that blonde freshman for good! She just needed to know who it was that Asher was kissing and, since Humphrey was in such a giving mood, she figured that she may as well ask him, "So it's true? Who was he kissing?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see," Dan said with a shrug, closing his eyes, "But what does that even matter?"

Blair sighed as she explained, knowing exactly how to spin it in her favor, "Right now Gossip Girl's credibility is the same as Tinsely Mortimer's after a few martinis. But if I can prove that his duplicity is more than just a rumor, then they'll break up. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Dan spoke reluctantly.

Blair decided to send her point home while she spoke firmly, "Asher's just using your sister as a cover. It's your brotherly duty to save her from becoming the next Katie Holmes."

"And you're in this to help Jenny?" Dan asked, obviously wising up to Blair's motives.

"Motive is irrelevant as long as our endgame is the same," Blair said with a light shrug of her shoulder.

"No, Blair, this is not a game to me okay?" Dan tried to explain, "I don't want her to get hurt."

"Well, you should have thought that through before you told all of Manhattan that Jenny's a glorified hag," Blair spoke bluntly.

Dan sighed and looked away with a shake of his head before responding tiredly, "You know what? You're on your own."

Blair shrugged as she watched Humphrey walk away. She leaned against the stone patio table behind as she began to plan on her next move, speaking softly with a grin, "Suit yourself."

Later on that afternoon, Blair was smiling happily with her good fortune with a bag from Bergdorf's that held her new dress that she planned to wear tonight when she cashed Jenny Humphrey's party tonight and hopefully take down that blonde, Brooklyn freshman for good. She beamed as her two favorite and most trusted minions, Kati and Iz, came in after her, ready to report their findings. Blair found herself smiling as she carefully took out her dress for the evening to hang it up so it wouldn't wrinkle as she said faintly to herself, "Whoever said that money doesn't buy happiness didn't know where to shop. Lucky for me, I may have to go to Jenny Humphrey's party after all."

Blair hopped up onto her bed as her minions did the same, sharing her joy in the potential takedown of the evening. Blair knew that they were just happy to be involved this time since Blair usually turned to Chuck, but with her usual partner in crime away temporarily, Blair could sense how grateful her minions were to be of use to get rid of the current thorn in Blair's side. Everyone knew that Blair Waldorf could be very generous to those who've shown their loyalty during trying times. "Did you get it?" Blair asked excitedly as she got herself situated.

The two nodded and Kati handed over the item in question happily, "Lucky for you, Iz knows five ways to sneak into the Unity boy's locker room, and six to sneak out."

Blair smirked as she looked over at Iz and began to turn on Asher's phone that she had retrieved from his locker as Iz commented, "Asher takes an abnormally long shower after practice."

Blair scrunched up her nose at the information as Kati speculated, "Maybe his lacrosse stick isn't the only thing he likes to play with."

The minions laughed as Blair checked over the merchandise, lightly bit her bottom lip as she searched for the silver bullet she needed. "Why'd you want his phone so badly anyway?" Iz asked respectfully, hoping to get a juicy detail.

"It was once said that a person's eyes are the windows to their soul," Blair began as she looked at Iz with a smirk as she forwarded all the contents of the phone to her e-mail account, "that was before people had cell phones."

Unfortunately for the minions, Blair's hint was lost on them as they silently watched their Queen log onto her laptop and proceeded to flip through her new e-mail messages from Asher's phone as she started the process of finding what she was looking for. Blair only had so much time before the party tonight was set to begin and she needed everything to be set for this particular takedown.

**xoxo**

**Breaking news: Asher Hornsby overheard bragging that Little J swiped her V card at his register. Didn't anyone teach you, J? You shouldn't give away the ending if you want him to pick up the book again.**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

Blair glanced at her phone and saw the latest blast and scoffed at the obvious lie. It's amazing what little Jenny Humphrey would do just to remain relevant in Blair's circle. Blair knew that the Brooklyn mouse was desperate, but it was to the point of pathetic that Blair felt that any smidgen of doubt she had to sparing the freshman had been removed from her thoughts at the sight of the latest blast. She didn't believe for one moment that Jenny Humphrey gave up her V-card to Asher this afternoon, not after the information she had acquired and after tonight, everyone on the Upper East Side would know it too. Blair was grateful that she had already sent Kati and Iz to go home and get ready for the "takedown party" that Blair had come to rename it after she spoke to Dan Humphrey and began her mission to find out Asher's secret and the proof to prove it. She didn't need those two gossiping and speculating around her while Blair was working. All Blair needed was to find out who it was that Asher was sneaking around with and some photographic evidence…

It was then that Blair found it. The silver bullet, the evidence she needed to take down both Asher and Jenny Humphrey for good, but in order to take down them both, she'd be hurting someone else who she only just found out was also involved. A person she had already hurt once this year and refused to do so again. Blair quickly picked up her cell phone to make a call. Fortunately, Serena answered after two rings, "B., now's not a good time."

Blair quickly responded as she continued to look at her evidence on her computer, "It's important."

"Look, I know I told you I'd be more available, but I just can't right now," Serena continued on without even bothering to listen to Blair's pleas.

"But it can't wait," Blair tried to explain, but scoffed in frustration as she heard the call disconnect. Blair was honestly straddling a decision that she knew needed to be made very soon. Since she couldn't talk to Serena, she decided to talk to someone else who was equally invested in the person in question.

"Waldorf, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Chuck greeted after a few rings.

Blair sighed in relief, "You were right."

"I usually am, but please, be specific," Chuck smirked into the phone.

"What you said earlier about Jenny Humphrey creating her own mess and my being able to take advantage of it. It's happened, but, of course, there's a catch," Blair explained, trying to figure out how to do this the right way.

"All good things usually do. What's the price?" Chuck asked as he leaned against the wall, not in any rush to get back to the party.

Blair took a deep breath before proceeding, "Well, I'm sure you've read on Gossip Girl some of the rumors about Jenny Humphrey's boyfriend, Asher?"

"Yes, I can't say that I'm surprised though," Chuck responded, wondering where this was going.

"Well it turns out that it's true. I did a little digging and I have proof that he's involved with someone, and I can easily expose it, but the thing is-," Blair knew she was losing her momentum and was grateful when Chuck interrupted.

"Blair, I'm sorry, Eric is on the other line. Can I call you back?" Chuck asked concerned, knowing that Blair needed him as well as his future little brother needed him.

Blair quickly reassured him, "Yes, go ahead and talk to him. I'm just going to go get dressed for this thing while I wait for you to call me back. Send him my love?"

Chuck nodded even though he knew that she couldn't see him, "I will and thank you, for being so understanding about this."

Blair smiled faintly as she looked at her laptop screen, "I know how important Eric has become to you. He's important to all of us. I love you."

"I love you too," Chuck said softly before clicking over to Eric, "Eric, what can I do for you? Blair sends her love by the way."

"Hey Chuck," Eric spoke softly into the phone, sounding devastated.

Chuck immediately grew more concerned, "Eric? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just needed to talk to someone and since you've always been very non-judgmental about everything we've talked about in the past…," Eric broke off hesitantly.

"Eric, you know you can tell me anything. I'm the last person to judge anyone, and I consider you my brother. And I protect mine with everything that I have," Chuck explained firmly into the phone, little bits from his conversation with Blair a few seconds ago began to trickle into Chuck's mind and he began to get the feeling that this was a defining moment for Eric Van Der Woodsen and his brother needed him to be his brother.

After a brief moment of silence, in which Chuck assumed Eric was gathering his courage, Eric spoke into the phone, "Georgina came over for dinner tonight with mom and Serena. She told them that she saw me and…she saw me kissing Asher Hornsby in front of the school."

Chuck felt his anger towards the psycho bitch increase tenfold, but refrained from letting it show in his voice, "So she took you out of the closet and Lily and Serena took it…?"

Eric sighed in relief at Chuck taking it so well, "You don't sound surprised by this…."

"I had an inkling that you were less into women, but I decided that you'd tell me when you were ready to, and simply be there like I am now to help you through it," Chuck responded with the truth. Just like the whole Asher rumor wasn't surprising to him, neither was Eric's coming out. Chuck had a reputation for not missing anything in regards to the people in his circle and around him, but, like he said, it wasn't his place to pass judgment. "Now, tell me how the rest of your family took it?"

Eric took a deep breath before answering, "Mom could barely look at me. At first she just denied it for me and then she finally asked me…and she just started crying. I couldn't bear to stick around to watch the rest."

Chuck closed his eyes, "You and I both know your mother isn't always the most observant when it comes to her children. She just had this bomb dropped on her lap. Now I agree she didn't handle it well, but you have to cut her some slack. To her it came out of left field with no warning, thanks to Georgina."

"I know you're right, it's just…it made me feel that I was wrong for having the feelings that I had," Eric explained softly.

"Is this the way that Asher makes you feel? As if what your feeling is wrong?" Chuck asked.

"He insists on keeping us a secret, and with him dating Jenny. It feels a lot of the time like he's ashamed of me. At first it felt like it was in my best interest to keep quiet because of what everyone would think about me being….gay, but lately with his current public relationship, I feel that it was more for _his_ best interests to stay quiet," Eric did his best to articulate his point of view.

"Listen, Eric, you're a great guy. Remember what Blair said to you after your "make better" transformation? That anyone would be lucky to have you, and you don't deserve to be someone's dirty secret. You deserve to have what I have with Blair or even Serena has with Dan," Chuck spoke firmly into the phone, "My advice? Go talk to him and get the respect that you deserve."

"It's going to be hard," Eric responded softly.

"I don't think you'll be alone, Blair called me just before you did involving Asher and this current rumor and that was before she told me to send you her love. So you know you have Waldorf in your corner," Chuck smirked a bit into the phone.

Eric chuckled a bit, "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

Chuck heard someone call out to Eric through the phone and decided to let Eric go so he could call back his girlfriend, "I'll let you go, but I expect an update later. Give them hell."

"I will, bye," Eric finished, sounding better than he was when he first called; As Eric hung up the phone, Chuck heard Serena asking who Eric was talking to and found himself sighing in relief that someone in that household was at least making an effort to support Eric.

Chuck quickly called Blair back on the phone, grateful when she answered it quickly with, "Hey, is he okay?"

"He's fine, apparently that bitch Georgina was lurking around town and made an appearance tonight at dinner," Chuck explained as he rubbed his face in frustration.

"What?" Blair asked in outrage, "What did she do?"

"Apparently she told Lily and Serena at the dinner table that Eric was gay. Let's just say Lily didn't take it well and Eric got upset over it," Chuck sighed, "He told me he was seeing Asher, so I'm assuming that was what you were going to tell me earlier?"

Blair slipped on her heels for the party, having finished her overall look for the evening, "Yes, I also wanted your advice on it. I already accidentally hurt Eric once this year; I don't want to do it again. He should be off limits."

Chuck nodded in agreement, "I agree, and after talking to Eric about Asher...this guy doesn't seem to be good for Eric either. So my advice to you, my Queen: Take him down and out, but keep Eric out of it. He's been drug out of the closet enough for one day."

Blair immediately agreed, "I will do that. I may want Jenny Humphrey gone for good, but not at the expense of Eric. Hopefully I can just blackmail Asher to leave without following through, but I will leave Eric out of whatever I do."

"I know you will. I have to head back, but keep me updated?" Chuck asked as he began to make his way back to the room where his father and Prince Albert were last seen.

"You know I will," Blair smirked into the phone as she got everything prepared, "Have fun. I know I will."

Chuck smirked as he hung up the phone. This was probably the first time since he was away from New York that he wished that he was there. He had no doubts that thanks to Blair, heads would roll tonight and he only wished that he could be there to see it in person.

**xoxo**

Blair slid out of the back of her town car, followed by Kati and Iz with a smile on her face along with a look of determination. She was determined to make Asher Hornsby pay for the sins he has done against Eric, if not tonight than sometime in the very near future. Blair didn't get her reputation as a fiercely loyal friend by accident. People thought that her take downs her legendary, but the ones that were most easily brought to mind were when she felt her friends/loved ones were wronged by a person. Mess with Blair Waldorf and it's social suicide, but mess with those she cares about…expect to be massacred.

Blair smiled at the party goers as she passed, taking off her coat, knowing that she looked great, as she watched her presence was being made known to all as she began to hear the whispers. Everyone knew that Blair wasn't actually invited to the party and it was a big deal that the Queen of the school actually showed up anyway; it meant that she was there to make the party one to remember and not so much with pleasure for the host and hostess.

Blair smirked as that freshman, Elise, scampered away to go tell Jenny Humphrey of this new development as Nelly Yuki came over to Blair with a smile, "You look…"

"I know," Blair replied with a smile.

"Jenny's going to freak," Iz said covertly to Nelly with a smile.

Blair smirked at the smell of a take down in the air, speaking to all three of the girls, "Watch and learn, ladies. The most important parties to attend are the ones you're not invited to." Blair handed off her coat to Nelly as she asked, "Where's the host? I have something for him?" Blair waved a phone in her hand as she turned and continued on in search of her target, not breaking her stride.

Fortunately it didn't take Blair long to find him in the crowd, briefly noticing that Penelope and Hazel were with Jenny Humphrey a good distance away, giving Blair the relief of not being overheard until she deemed the time was right. Blair used the back of the cell phone in her hand and patted Asher on his shoulder to gain his attention. When he turned towards her, Blair got right to the point, "We need to talk."

At the sight of his phone in Blair's hand, Asher asked the group he was with to give them some space. Good. Maybe it was a sign that he was going to play this the smart way. "I thought you might want this back," Blair said with a smirk as she waved his phone in the air, not releasing it.

"Whatever you found, it's not what it looks like," Asher said lamely.

"It's _always_ what it looks like," Blair replied bluntly, sensing her minions behind her to watch the show, she continued on, "And judging by the texts and photos, it looks like a little more than friendship."

"What are you going to do with them?" Asher spoke; fear showing in his eyes as he finally understood that he was under Blair's mercy.

"Well, lucky for you, your _friend_ is someone I actually care about, or I would've used them against you and Jenny already," Blair explained with a light shrug, unaware that someone was about to join the conversation. "Too bad you don't care about him the same way."

"It's okay, Blair, I can handle this," Eric stepped out of the crowd and stood beside her. Blair quietly stepped to the right to allow him to have room and to say what he needed to say; whatever it was, Blair would support him.

"What's he doing here?" Asher said in outrage.

"What is she doing here?" Jenny came through the crowd, followed by the rest of the minions.

"You going to tell her or am I?" Eric asked, not backing down. Blair had never been more proud of him for choosing to stick to his guns.

"There's nothing to tell," Asher said with a forced laugh.

"Gossip Girl was right," Eric said loudly to their entire group, "Asher was kissing someone this morning…me."

The ripple of shock went through everyone that was able to hear and the whispers trickled back to the ones who couldn't as Asher went on in denial of the claims, "He's totally lying. Tell him, Jenny. I was with you all morning."

Blair silently watched the supposed "couple" as they looked at each other, intrigued with what was going to happen next as Jenny spoke up, "Yeah. Asher's right. I _was_ with him. Eric's lying."

Blair just shook her head at the obvious lie and the lack of loyalty the freshman had to Eric. He was probably the only one in their crowd that genuinely liked her as a person and didn't care where she came from or what she could offer, and here she was throwing him under the bus; the lack of loyalty made Blair's stomach turn and made her despise the blonde Brooklynite even more than before.

"Why would I stand here, in front of everyone we know, and tell them if it wasn't true?" Eric asked the obvious question. "I'm gay…and so are you," Eric finished glaring at Asher.

"Get this Faggot out of here!" Asher yelled in disgust, causing Blair to glare at the insect in front of her and the vermin beside him choosing to protect him.

Eric leaned towards Blair and said swiftly, "Go ahead and do it," before he turned and left the party. Blair glanced towards him as he left with his blessing to Blair's original plan.

Choosing to not waste any more time, Blair set to work and sent everything to Gossip Girl from Asher's phone. She had just hit send as Asher realized that he wasn't quite in the clear and snatched the phone away from her as he asked, "What did you just do?"

"You'll see," Blair said with a smirk and a shrug as she turned her attention to Jenny, not saying anything to the freshman as the couple squirmed before Blair turned her back on them and left them to be destroyed with the truth, deciding to stay and watch the fireworks.

**Weekend Update: A same-sex kiss hasn't caused this much controversy since Britney and Madonna. Looks like Little J. didn't spread her legs after all. She spread lies instead. Asher's gay and I have the correspondence to prove it.**

Blair felt her smile grow in victory as everyone's phones went off in unison as she was followed by her entire group of minions. With Asher being pushed out of the closet and Jenny Humphrey lying to one and all about her supposedly losing her virginity, along with everything else the freshman had done this year, Blair could safely declare her done. Blair sighed in satisfaction at the fact that there was no coming back from this for little Jenny Humphrey.

"Looks like someone needs a semester in France," Blair said lightly as she turned towards her group, leaning against a side table. "Why don't we go get our things girls? It's probably best that we be leaving, yes?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Elise went off to get everyone's coats and wraps as was her job while Jenny tried her best to salvage what was left of her social standing, which was nothing at all. "Wait guys, we can still have fun. Don't leave," the blonde freshman pleaded pathetically.

"It's kind of hard to party after the Gay bomb drops," Hazel explained, "but I'm going to do something out of character and give you the benefit of the doubt. Tell us Gossip Girl is wrong."

The group looked to their Queen as Hazel gave the freshman an out, to which Blair simply shrugged and smiled in agreement to wanting the answer even though she already knew that it was true as she watched Jenny squirm under their gaze, waiting. It didn't escape her attention that, even though Hazel was the one attempting to give the freshman a chance, Hazel was still firmly standing with Blair and the rest of the girls as a sign of loyalty.

"Did you or did you not sleep with Asher, Little J?" Blair asked as she shifted her weight.

"I…may have exaggerated a little bit," Jenny reluctantly admitted as she looked down to the floor, knowing that the game for her was over.

Penelope scoffed, "Dating a gay guy is an honest mistake, but lying to your girlfriends about sex is unforgivable."

"To think, I almost asked you to wear a matching dress tonight," Kati spoke up in disgust.

"You're branded now with the "L" word," Nelly hit the final nail on the head.

"Liar," Elise finished firmly, cementing that Jenny Humphrey had no allies in her corner.

Hazel turned towards her Queen as she tucked her clutch under her arm as she asked, "So what are we doing tonight?"

Blair lifted her head and tilted it to the side, " _We_ are doing nothing. Two bad parties in one semester is exhausting, I hope it's not the beginning of a trend. I, however, am going home. But…I'm thinking maybe tomorrow, dinner at the Waverly and then 151 for drinks."

Blair smirked as the group nodded in agreement for the plan almost desperately and simply said, "I'll have Dorota blackberry everyone an itinerary." With one final glance at the fallen freshman, Blair turned and took her coat from Elise and left with a solid victory under belt.

**Don't look so sad, Little J. The sun will come out tomorrow…even though your boyfriend did today.**

**xoxo**

As Blair arrived home, she sat down on the lounger in her sitting room as she pulled up her laptop to look at her handy work in pure joy. One thing off of her list of things she wanted done by the end of semester and it was done with a complete photo finish. No one was going to forget this take down and Blair's position as Queen was set for the rest of the semester and summer. Blair began to reflect over all that had gone down this school year. How much things have changed.

She started off thinking that she was in love with Nate Archibald and that he and she were meant to be together forever. And then her best friend Serena returned home after being away for almost a whole year, causing everything to flip and the truth to come out. Although Blair was hurt then, she was now grateful because now she had found what real love was with Chuck. He was everything she had wanted in a boyfriend and so much more.

She was in a good place with those that mattered to her; even she and Eleanor were slowly forming an actual mother/daughter relationship. Blair's life was actually perfect and it wasn't just in Blair's head anymore! Blair was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her phone ringing beside her. She smiled at who it was and answered eagerly, "I'm assuming you're calling because you saw the blast?"

"Yes, I did, but, Waldorf, I thought we agreed that Eric was going to stay out of it?" Chuck asked, obviously upset.

Blair quickly worked to soothe him, "I was going to, but Eric gave his blessing for me to post the text messages and photos after he told everyone at the party about him being gay. Honestly, Chuck, you would have been so proud of him; I know I was and still am."

Chuck sighed in relief at the news, "Well I'm glad that at least this was his decision. He's had enough people taking away his choices this year."

Blair nodded with a soft sigh, "I agree. You would not believe that Little Jenny Humphrey attempted to protect Asher when Eric first spoke up. It was pathetic that she held no loyalty to him, when he was probably her only true friend."

"Social climbers don't recognize true friendships, especially Jenny. She's under the delusion that her "real" friends are those minions of yours," Chuck said softly in thought.

"Now all she has left is what she started with, if even that," Blair added as she heard the sound of her elevator bell going off, informing her that she had a guest. "Chuck, I have to go, but I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you," Chuck responded with a soft smile.

Blair felt herself beaming in pleasure as the blonde freshman walked in, "I love you too. Bye." Blair set her phone down and laced her hands together as she was approached by Jenny Humphrey, "My, my. If it isn't Little J., risen from the ashes."

"I came to tell you in person…" Jenny began, "You win."

Blair released a light chuckle as she slapped her hand down lightly on her thigh, "Oh, sweetie. We just started to play."

"No, you don't understand," Jenny shook her head, "I'm done…with you, with them, with all of it."

Blair tilted her head to the side as she saw that the blonde was on the verge of tears, but chose to stand strong and refused to let them fall. "Just like that, you wave the white flag?"

"I lied, and I stole, and I lost the respect of my family…for what?" Jenny asked, "So I can be like you? You asked me before if it was all worth it. My answer is, it's not."

Blair began to feel a bit sorry for the girl as she watched her walk away and called out to her, "I tried to warn you…there's a price to pay." As Jenny slowly turned towards Blair, Blair scoffed to herself, "I always knew a girl like you couldn't afford it."

"Well, you were right," Jenny conceded.

Blair took a deep breath as she leaned back into her chair, "Well, you put up a good fight…for freshman."

"Thanks," Jenny said softly.

Blair watched the girl just stand there and began to grow impatient, "I hope you don't expect a hug."

Jenny just shook her head and stated, "I don't expect anything anymore," before turning and leaving Blair's penthouse for, hopefully, the last time.

A few hours later after Jenny Humphrey left, Blair was preparing to head upstairs for her late night phone call with Chuck, as was tradition, before bed. Even though she knew that he was going to be home by the next morning, but Blair found that she had a hard time falling asleep without at least hearing his voice before she got settled in. Fortunately for her, Chuck was more than willing to indulge her. Blair sighed happily as she turns off all the lights, pausing at the sound of her elevator bell going off. Blair wrapped her silk robe around herself tightly as she slowly walked out of the kitchen towards the foyer where her best friend was slowly walking in, obviously upset.

Blair slowly made her way over to Serena carefully, very concerned about what had happened. Her mind immediately going to Georgina and the mess that the psycho had been stirring up for the past month, before she quickened her pace as Serena spoke her name, her voice breaking as she speaks, "Blair?"

"Serena, what are you doing here? It's late," Blair looked at her friend in concern as she took her friend's, who was a sister to her, hand in her own. Blair began to feel helpless as she watched Serena begin to sob. "Oh my god. What's happened? What's wrong?" She asked desperate to get to some answers.

Serena shook her head as she tried to turn away, but Blair held onto her firmly, "Talk to me."

"I can't," Serena sobbed in denial.

"Of course you can," Blair rebuked firmly.

Serena just continued to sob as she shook her head, "No. No, B., this is the one thing I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."

"I'm not anyone. I'm me. You can tell me anything," Blair continued to speak firmly in order to get through to her best friend.

Serena continued to shake her head as she cried, making her way over to sit down on the stairs beside them as she spoke again, barely understandable, "No, I can't…because then that'd make you a part of it, and you can't be a part of this."

Blair frowned in confusion as she sat down beside Serena on the stairs, her fear growing as Serena kept going on about how she couldn't tell her what happened, leading Blair to only think the worse. At that point, Blair just wanted to help her friend and would do anything to accomplish that as she assured her, "What are you talking about? You're starting to scare me." As Serena continued to cry, Blair took a different approach, "Hey, hey, hey. We're sisters. You're my family. What is you, is me. There's nothing that you could ever say to make me let go. I love you."

As Serena continued to remain silent, Blair begged, "What is it?"

Serena took a deep breath and just blurted out, "I killed someone."

**Ah yes, the truth always comes out. It's one of the fundamental rules of time. And when it comes out, it can set you free…or end everything you fought so hard for.**

**Another way the truth comes out, when you don't even mean it to...or when without saying a word, it's still loud and clear.**

**But the worst thing the truth can do is when you finally tell it, it doesn't set you free, but locks you away forever.**

**A/N: There's Chapter 25, next week will be Chapter 26, and the first full week of the new year will be the last chapter and the epilogue. Unfortunately, with Serena taking the center stage in these last few episodes, that results in my chapters being a bit shorter since they are less Chair-centric and that makes me sad! But you know me! I usually make it worth your time, after all it's about the quality of the work, not the quantity, right?**

**So, what do you think of the little J take down? With B still Queen throughout this entire experience, I hoped that I was able to show how different and more careful the minions like Hazel and Penelope had to be in regards to showing loyalty to J by way of friendship, or in P's case none at all since she still very much remembers what happened the last time stuck her neck out for the girl. I figured with B giving her blessings to them to go, gave them a reason to be present to witness the take down.**

**Plus, I've noticed that I've had B be a bit more nicer to the minions, like she was taking S's advice to a point from the last chapter, but she was only nice to a point before she snapped back to being a bitch and I feel that that is how B rules as Queen. She's a nice person when she gets her way, but she has a short span of patience for certain people. I like to call it a low tolerance for idiots (she and I have that in common) lol.**

**But anyway! You guys do not want to hear my psychoanalysis on my characters on why they do the things they do, so moving on! I know there's not a lot of Chucky, but he was off bonding with Bart! You at least got to hear his phone conversation with Eric when he was pushed out of the closet! He's such a great big brother!**

**Review and tell me your thoughts! I love you all and I can't believe that we're almost at the end!**

**See you next week and Happy Holidays! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woman on the Verge Episode

**Chapter 26**

**In our modern age, when you can call someone and can't find them, you can pretty much be sure they'll get the message.**

**But if they don't call you back, it usually means they don't want to be found.**

_I killed someone_

That was the sentence that kept going around in circles in Blair Waldorf's head as she rode around Manhattan in a taxi trying to find her best friend. She'd been up all night trying to find Serena after she disappeared the previous night and she was slowly running out of options in where the blonde could be. Despite Serena's confession swimming around in her head, Blair chose not to dwell on it and focus on finding and helping Serena. She'd figure out what to do with the rest of the story later.

Blair sighed as she checked her Cartier watch and looked again outside her window in desperation. She decided that she'd give it one more hour of trying on her own before she called in for reinforcement. She had already spent the entire night searching through all of Serena's old hang outs on both the Upper East and West side and still no luck. It wasn't until Blair leaned back against the back seat with resigned sigh and turned her head that the gods smiled on her.

She quickly ordered the driver to stop and climbed out of the car towards her best friend who just fell on the ground outside of some fifth floor walkup, obviously intoxicated, "Serena! Thank god I found you!"

"B.!" the blonde laughed and clapped before she attempted to stand up on her own, only to promptly fall over again.

Blair sighed and helped Serena into the still waiting cab and instructed the driver to go to her penthouse as she pulled out her cell to call for that reinforcement as she quickly called both Nate and Chuck, choosing to call Nate first.

Blair sighed in relief when he answered after a couple of rings, sounding wide awake, "Nate, thank god you answered. Look, there's trouble and I need you to meet me at my penthouse, like now."

"Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" Nate asked concerned.

" _I'm_ fine, but…it's Serena. Look I'll explain when you get here, okay?" Blair looked over at Serena as she spoke on the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Nate responded before disconnecting the line.

As Blair started dialing Chuck she continued to look at the blonde beside her, giving her a little shake to insure that she was still alive. It looked like Serena had had a very rough night and Blair could only hope that she didn't do anything stupid. She didn't know what was going on with Serena, but she knew that whatever it was, she needed her friends to help her get through it and that was exactly what they were going to do. Blair only hoped that Lily would remain in the dark about it all until it was over, otherwise there would be even more problems to handle for the day.

With that thought in mind she quickly dialed the one she'd wanted to call since she came back from upstairs to find Serena missing the previous night and she would have if she didn't know that he was going to be on the Bass jet heading home to her with his father from the bachelor party trip. The idea was for them to fly through the night and arrive in plenty of time for the dinner rehearsal scheduled for tonight for Bart and Lily's wedding. Blair only hoped he wasn't planning on sleeping the day away today.

**xoxo**

Meanwhile in the Palace hotel, Chuck was loading a light plate of fruit for his breakfast, feeling refreshed, relaxed and already forming a plan to call Blair later to spend some quality time together after going so long apart. Sure Monte Carlo was fun and Chuck got to spend that time actually bonding with his father, but with all the drama going on here, Chuck found that he would have been more useful on the home front. Now that he was back, he knew he needed to get updated on all fronts that he wasn't made aware of during his travels.

Granted he could have gotten started on getting his updates through Serena, but it appeared his sister didn't come home the previous night. Chuck chose to shrug it off, figuring that she was spending the night with Blair since he didn't get their traditional late night phone call before she went to bed. As much as Blair enjoyed their late night talks while he was away, Chuck, himself, enjoyed it just as much, and it made the time apart a bit more bearable to him. The bad news with Serena spending the night with Blair was that Chuck now had to reevaluate what time he could swing by Blair's to spend the afternoon. The blonde had a tendency to not be able to take a hint some times.

He'd just come into the sitting room just off of the dining room when he spotted the other Brooklyn vermin speaking to his father and Lily before the couple walked away. Chuck sighed, this was the last thing he needed this morning, before he gave his signature smirk as he prepared to give his usual greeting of insult as he watched Humphrey look into Serena's bedroom and noted that her bed hadn't been slept in, "Well, I knew housekeeping was hiring, but I had no idea their standards were so low."

Dan gave a forced laugh as he turned towards Chuck as he spoke, "I hate that I have to ask you this, but have you seen Serena?"

Chuck popped a raspberry into his mouth before he responded, "Oh, I've seen lots of Serena." Unfortunately, Chuck didn't get to hear what the vermin had to say in response because his cell phone chose that moment to ring.

Chuck glanced at the caller ID and grinned as he answered, "Are you taking up drunk dialing, love?"

"It's a little early for that, don't you think?" Blair replied, not breaking her stride.

"It's always five o'clock somewhere," Chuck responded quickly, enjoying the banter.

"Listen, I have to ask you something. Serena didn't come home last night did she?" Blair asked a bit weary of the answer, but needing to know either way in order to figure out how much parental defense she was going to have to play for the day.

Chuck hesitated before he responded, "No, Serena didn't come home last night. I thought she was with you."

Blair closed her eyes briefly before she opened them as she answered, "She is _now,_ but it's a very recent development and I know how important today is with Bart and Lily so I just wanted to make sure that they were as far in the dark as possible."

As Chuck nodded into the phone and slowly walked towards the front door, he paused as he sensed someone behind him. Fixing a glare on his face he turned towards the vermin standing there. Choosing not to say a word and let his expression speak for him, Chuck just continued to give Humphrey a cold look as he walked out the door and shut it behind him before he responded to his girlfriend on the phone, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you at the penthouse, now. I don't know what's going on fully, but I do know that it's bad," Blair explained, "And I also need you to get every hangover cure known to man."

Chuck nodded, deciding it best to not ask questions as he got into the elevator to take him down to the lobby, "I'm leaving now and I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Thank you, I love you," Blair spoke graciously, felling a small part of the weight on her shoulders lessen, as she knew that Chuck would at least handle his part.

"I love you too, and whatever is going on, we'll figure it out, okay?" Chuck tried his best to reassure her, even though he was completely in the dark.

"I have every faith that it will. I'll see you soon," Blair said with a faint smile before she hung up the phone.

Chuck hung up his own cell as he greeted Arthur just outside the hotel and gave him the required instructions of what Chuck needed before having the driver drop him off at Blair's penthouse first before gathering the needed materials and bringing them by later. From the way Blair sounded on the phone, Chuck knew that it was better that he get there sooner rather than later.

**xoxo**

It didn't take long until Chuck was hopping out of his limo outside of Blair's building and sending Arthur off to run the required errands before Chuck quickly headed inside, just barely able to catch the elevator that was closing and slipping in. When he glanced over to see who else occupied the space he let out a chuckle, "Nathaniel, I can't say that I'm surprised."

"The feeling's mutual. Do you know anything about what this is all about?" Nate asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets with a sigh.

"As far as I know it's about Serena. Blair sounded overwhelmed on the phone, and with you here I can only assume it's pretty bad," Chuck spoke as the elevator doors opened to Blair's penthouse.

The two boys walked in without hesitation as they glanced around in search of the either the brunette or the blonde in question, finding no one to greet them. Chuck looked around in confusion as he commented, "Maybe this is Blair's idea of a perverse double date."

Before Nate could reply with more than a smile, Dorota made her presence known, appearing out of nowhere as she addressed them calmly, "Miss Blair asks that you should wait here. She's on her way now."

Chuck shrugged as he moved farther into the sitting room and stretched out on the lounge chair as Nate just frowned, even more confused as he asked, "She's not even here?"

Dorota simply shrugged before she turned and went back to whatever it was that she was doing before they arrived. Nate turned towards Chuck, watching as he got himself more comfortable, "Aren't you concerned at all about what's going on?"

Chuck scoffed, "Of course I am, I just choose not to show it. Besides it's not as if I can do anything until they get here, so I may as well get comfortable."

Chuck silently watched Nate pace around the sitting room anxiously before Nate decided to break the silence, "So how was your trip?"

"It was fine, although with all the drama getting stirred up here on the home front, I feel that I would have been of much better use here," Chuck spoke as he checked his watch for the time, "So I hear you've taken a page out of Serena's book and started dating a Brooklynite?"

Nate froze briefly before sighing, "Don't refer to her as that. Vanessa's cool. Besides it's just in the beginning stages; we haven't even gone out on an official first date."

Chuck smirked up at his best friend, "Just promise me that I'll get to be there when you tell Blair. Something tells me that I would find her look of disgust more than just a little bit amusing."

Just then the sound of the elevator door went off as it opened revealing the object of Chuck's affection looking flustered. Nate was the first to speak as Chuck stood up, "Well, is something actually wrong, or is this just some ploy to get a favor?"

Blair rolled her eyes and sighed, "I meant what I said on the phone. I need your help. _We_ need your help." Both Chuck and Nate quickly followed after her as she turned and headed back to the elevator to hold it open. The look on Blair's face was sobering enough for both of them and they knew that it was even more serious than even Chuck originally thought when he first received the call not too long ago. When they reached Blair's side and looked into the elevator car, there was Serena sitting on the floor and breathing heavily; her face covered in make-up from the previous night and looked like a total mess.

Nate quickly stepped into the car first with Chuck as the two worked together, taking each of Serena's arms and wrapping them around their necks as they quickly walked Serena into Blair's penthouse and up the stairs. "What's wrong with her?" Chuck asked, feeling the stirrings of pure fear as Serena didn't respond.

"Take her upstairs," Blair directed as she gathered the rest of Serena's things and followed after them upstairs, calling out, "Dorota! Coffee, fast."

After the foursome was able to successfully get the blonde into Blair's bed, Chuck received a text from Arthur, informing Chuck that he was downstairs with all of the items Chuck requested earlier. Chuck quickly turned and headed out of the room to get the bags from his driver with the promise of a quick return. As Blair watched him leave she nodded as she removed her coat and tossed it onto a nearby chair as she took off her shoes and went over to her bed to attempt to get Serena up and in the shower to sober up.

"Come on, Serena," Nate helped to rouse Serena up from the bed as Blair explained, "We have to get her in the shower. We have to keep her talking and awake."

"No, I just want to sleep," Serena whined as she attempted to pull away, but Blair and Nate continued to pull as she continued on, "Why won't you let me sleep?"

"Here. No. Come on, come on," Blair coddle her as Nate tried his best to discourage Serena from attempting to lay back down on the bed as they finally got Serena to sit up.

AS the two worked together to get Serena towards the bathroom, Blair directed her next order to Dorota, who came into the room with the cup of coffee that Blair had asked for, as Blair snatched and threw down the comforter that Serena attempted to cling to, "Dorota, will you please get her a fresh change of clothes and a bathrobe?"

"Of course, Miss Blair," Dorota nodded before going off to fulfill her duties.

Thankfully, Chuck chose that moment to walk through Blair's door with two bags in hand. He began to explain what he had his driver get as he watched the two struggle to get the blonde in the bathroom, "So we have every hangover cure known to man, plus bagels. They should help soak up the alcohol and whatever else she took."

"Thank you," Blair replied over her shoulder as her and Nate finally made it to their destination and sat Serena down on the edge of the tub, "I'll take it from here." She said, dismissing Nate from the room as she began to undress Serena after running the water for the shower.

Nate took his cue and shut the door behind him to give the girls some privacy as Chuck began to unpack the two bags, smirking a bit to himself as he overheard Serena screaming that the water was cold. "Just like old times," Chuck spoke softly as he read the label on one of the bottles he pulled out of the sack.

Nate shook his head as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking exhausted as he leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door, "Why do I get the feeling that you're actually enjoying this?"

Chuck opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of Serena throwing up in the next room, he smirked and shrugged it off with a simple, "Call me sentimental," before going back to his task.

Blair slipped out of the bathroom after another moment of Serena gagging, motioning over to Dorota to head in and help Serena as she spoke to the boys waiting for an update, "We may not need those bagels after all."

"What's going on with her?" Nate asked bluntly as he took a seat on Blair's bed.

"She was here last night, scared," Blair began to explain as she made her way over to her bed to lay out Serena's dress in her hands to be sent out to be washed, "She…she told me something totally crazy, but was too freaked out to find the words to explain it." Blair began to gather a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin from the loot Chuck brought as she continued on, "I went upstairs to find my mom's Valium to calm her down, but when I got back, she was gone."

Blair sighed as she went back to the bathroom, "It took me all night to find her."

Chuck frowned as he listened before asking the most prominent question on his mind, "What exactly did she say to you?"

Blair paused before turning towards her current and ex-boyfriends before she responded, "That's beside the point. We're here to help Serena, no matter what the problem is." With her final word, Blair headed back into the bathroom to help Dorota with Serena, figuring that she'd let Serena tell them the full extent of what was going on because Blair, herself, still had no idea.

**xoxo**

About an hour later, Blair was downstairs with Dorota gathering some fresh towels to take upstairs for Serena, who was now officially sober and cleaned up from the night before. Blair figured that once the blonde was settled the gang could settle down and figure out what exactly was going on. With all that was going on this morning, Blair hadn't even gotten the chance to properly welcome her boyfriend home from his trip abroad and she found herself sighing over the loss. She'd missed him this past week, but she knew that they would have time to focus on them later.

Figuring that she could go into the kitchen to at least get a hug in comfort, Blair led Dorota, who was carrying a large pile of towels in her hands, out of the laundry room, just as Blair's elevator door opened up revealing Dan Humphrey. Blair paused briefly before she quickly moved her maid along, "Dorota, bring those towels upstairs for me?"

The Polish maid nodded as she hurried up the stairs as she passed by Nate who was coming down. He leaned against the railing as he asked, "What's taking so long?"

Blair decided it was best to say nothing while she turned towards Humphrey as he entered her foyer as he cleared his throat, "Did I miss something?" Then he saw Chuck come out of the kitchen with the bagels plated and ready to be served in his hands and answered his own question, "Well that explains that…I guess."

As Chuck stood beside his girlfriend, setting the plate down on the entry table, Dan attempted to figure out what's going on, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Nate replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blair said at the same time.

"May we help you Humphrey?" Chuck responded along with the others with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Well, that was very convincing…but, um, I am looking for Serena," Dan explained.

"She's not here," Chuck answered for the group as he wrapped his arm around Blair's waist.

Dan clicked his tongue, not convinced, "I think she is."

Blair looked at him with a look of pure innocence as she continued on with the lie, "No, she just left. You must've crossed paths."

Dan raised his brows and looked away briefly before turning back towards the group, "I don't believe you."

Blair pressed her lips together and sighed in resignation, "Fine. I-I didn't want to have to tell you this, but…she doesn't want to see you."

Dan chuckled in disbelief, "Come on. Really?"

Blair looked him straight in the eye and responded firmly, "Yes. Really."

Dan paused for a moment, taking in the other two in the room and seemed to finally get that Blair was serious before he started for the stairs calling up, "Serena!"

The trio quickly moved to block him from going up the stairs, forming a wall as Nate spoke up, "She's telling the truth, man."

"Are you really going to stop me from seeing my girlfriend?" Dan demanded. When the group didn't say anything in response, Dan sighed and attempted again to go up the stairs only to be pushed back by Chuck.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from up the stairs.

Blair looked up towards the voice and saw that it was her best friend, wrapped in her robe, obviously still upset over whatever was going on with her. She watched as the usually perky blonde walk down the stairs and made her way pass them. Wanting to protect her more than anything, Blair asked the blonde if she were sure that she wanted to do this with a simple, "S.?"

Serena sniffled and responded, "It's okay."

Blair watched as she went over to Dan to talk as the group stayed back to give them a resemblance of privacy as they listened to every word that was said. Blair looked down as Chuck laced his hand with hers in comfort as he held her close as if sensing how hard this was on Blair to watch her best friend in such obvious pain and not being able to fix it.

The group silently watched as Dan attempted to figure out what was going on while Serena continued to not give him a real answer. Blair glanced over at Nate and saw him tense up as Dan started to show signs of aggression and she knew that if Humphrey didn't watch himself, Nate was going to step in and make sure that he does and Blair wasn't going to do anything to dissuade him. When Dan mentioned Serena leaving a bar the previous night with a bunch of guys, Blair turned her attention back to the couple as Serena remained silent.

When Humphrey demanded an answer on if Serena cheated on him and she responded with a yes, Blair honestly didn't know what to believe about the situation. As she glanced at Chuck to see his reaction, he didn't even have the look of surprise on his face. It almost seemed as if he expected this to happen eventually, and to be honest, Blair couldn't blame him since this was kind of Serena's M.O. when it came to guys, but Humphrey, unfortunately, was different.

As the group silently watch the Brooklynite leave after declaring that the couple was over, no one knowing what to say to this new information only to be thwarted as Serena turned towards them with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself and spoke softly, "I can't believe I just did that."

"Then why _did_ you?" Nate asked as he made his way over to her, "I mean, did you cheat on Dan?"

"No," Serena denied, "I remember last night. I didn't do anything."

Now Blair was really confused and could no longer be silent, "Then why would you say that to him?"

Serena sighed as she uncrossed her arms as she attempted to explain, "Because I would rather Dan think I cheated on him…than know what I really did."

"What you _really_ did?" Nate asked, shaking his head slightly in confusion, but remaining as patient as ever.

Tears started to stream down Serena's face as she spoke softly, "Dan puts me on a pedestal. If he knew the truth, he would never look at me again."

As Serena turned away from them and headed over to sit on the couch in the sitting room, Chuck spoke up concerned to know what exactly did Serena apparently did, "You're starting to scare even _me_. What did you do?"

Blair sat beside her best friend on the couch as the guys completed the circle while standing up. "Come on. You can tell us," Nate assured his blonde counterpart.

At the sight of Serena still refusing to speak up, Blair added in her own plea, "We've seen you with vomit in your hair, making out with investment bankers in the men's room at P.J. Clarke's. You don't have to hide anything from us."

"She's right, Serena," Nate nodded in agreement, "I mean, none of us are saints."

"I started off my relationship with sleeping with him," Blair motioned over to Chuck who remained silent through the exchange, "in the back of his limo, after being broken up with him," she motioned over to Nate next, "for about three hours."

"Several times," Chuck added with a smirk, resulting in Blair rolling her eyes at his need to gloat.

"I had sex with _you_ at a wedding while I was _her_ date," Nate added his own transgression before adding on, "Once," in response to Chuck's gloating.

The pair turned towards Chuck, waiting for him to chime in at any time to make Serena feel comfortable about opening up to them about what was going on. Chuck shrugged with a smirk as he spoke the truth, "I'm Chuck Bass."

Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes as she turned back towards her best friend, "You can tell us anything. We don't judge. We're the non-judging breakfast club." Blair held onto Serena's hand as she continued to speak, "We're your best friends. Anything you do is something we did, too."

After a moment of silence, Serena finally made her decision and started to talk, "If I tell you, it can never leave this room."

The group nodded in agreement as Nate sat down on the coffee table across from Serena and Chuck sat down beside his girlfriend on the couch as they waited for Serena to find the courage to tell the story that has been plaguing her for so long without any of them knowing.

Serena sighed softly before she began speaking, "You all know Georgina Sparks."

"Some of us better than others," Blair responded as she looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend with a look, "It's not like you didn't lose your virginity to her in seventh grade."

"Sixth, actually, and I've been avoiding her ever since," Chuck corrected as he squeezed Blair's hand gently, "The bitch is a psycho."

"What about her?" Nate asked, wanting to steer the conversation back on track.

"Well something happened the night of the Shepherd wedding," Serena answered hesitantly.

"I think we're all aware of what happened that night," Blair answered, choosing to not dwell on it.

"No, something else, something I've tried to escape, but Georgina won't let me," Serena spoke softly as she looked down at her hands, obviously afraid, but willing to give the group a chance to prove her wrong. "And now she's blackmailing me."

"Blackmailing you with what exactly?" Chuck asked from behind Blair.

"Well…it started when Blair thought Nate and I had too much to drink," Serena began, "She told us to go outside, get some air, sober up. Instead, we went into the empty bar, I opened the bottle of champagne, and we…well…-

"I think we can skip that part, okay," Blair cut in. She may have forgiven them and has moved on, but it wasn't as if Blair wished to relive that part of their history in detail.

"Go ahead. I'll reenact it for her later," Chuck spoke up from behind Blair with a complete straight face as Blair glared over at him over her shoulder. Chuck just smirked and kissed her shoulder before turning his attention back to Serena. Blair held back her smile as she too turned back towards her best friend to finish the story of what happened afterwards.

"I left in a hurry," Serena continued on, "I felt so terrible, so guilty for what I had just done. I just- I had to get out of there. Georgina and I had plans to meet up after, so I headed straight to her. Little did I know she had a surprise waiting for me.

"I didn't know it at the time, but she was taping me. Lucky for me, I was- I was too stuck on what had just happened to be much fun for anyone." Serena began to lose control and began to get upset again.

Blair gave her hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement, "Come on."

"I can't," Serena whispered back as she buried her face into her hands.

"Yes. Yes, you can," Blair reassured her.

"I'm scared," Serena explained in a clear voice.

Blair rubbed her hand up and down Serena's arm in comfort, "We're right here."

"Pete wanted to hook up, but I wasn't up for it despite his attempts to "Put me in the mood". I just knew that I just wasn't so I suggested we do a couple of lines first. I let him go first…and then…he started shaking and seizing. I freaked out and tried to call the police to get him some help.

"It was then that Georgina came in and said that we needed to get out of there, but I couldn't just leave him without some kind of help…so I called 9-1-1 using his cell phone before she could drag me out. She told me we had to split up. Then she said that people might be looking for us. But I couldn't go. I just couldn't.

"So I-I waited near the hotel, across the street. All I wanted was to see the paramedics helping Pete. But that's not what I saw," Serena pressed her lips together as she began rocking in her seat as she forced herself to finish, "I didn't know what to do. I-I just knew I had to leave right away. I-I took a train heading north, and I got a room and convinced my mom that boarding school was a good idea, and…"

Blair put the pieces together and finished Serena's sentence, "Never said good-bye." Serena nodded as Blair leaned towards her, "It makes sense now."

"But what does she even want from you?" Nate asked nothing but concern on his face for Serena.

"Well, when she came back, I-I told her that I moved on from the lifestyle that she was still in, but she didn't like that. So somehow, she became friends with Dan and-and Vanessa, and started calling herself "Sarah."

"Why don't you just tell Dan about her?" Blair asked with a slight shake of her head in confusion.

"Because she has that tape of me, and she'll use it. It's practically a snuff film," Serena explained.

Chuck leaned over Blair's shoulder as he spoke firmly, "We need to find her."

"No. Please," Serena begged as she took both Chuck's and Blair's hand in each of hers, "Promise me, please. Promise me you won't do anything. Because if you do, then she'll show Dan…if he even ever speaks to me again."

Blair and Chuck shared a look before looking over to Nate as Serena started sobbing, whispering to herself, "God, what have I done?" It was obvious to Chuck and Blair what needed to be done, but right now they knew that Serena needed them with her now more than to defend her honor against the psycho bitch. With Dan out of the picture, it was decided that Blair would stand by Serena's side tonight at the dinner rehearsal and the group will figure out what to do from there.

**xoxo**

Several hours later, Blair walked into the ballroom of the Palace hotel, holding Serena by the hand and Chuck following along behind them. Nate had to go home to get ready for his supposed "date". When he offered to back out and go to the dinner with the others, Serena dissuaded him saying that she'd be fine. After all the foursome had spent the entire afternoon together hanging out, watching movies and trying to keep the environment light. Even though it was mostly for the benefit of Serena, the group had enjoyed themselves and it brought to mind how often they used to spend that amount of time together. Before Nate left to go home, the foursome agreed to make a standing plan to hang out together at least once a month.

AS Blair took a glance around the room, Serena placed her other hand on top of their joined ones, giving it a light squeeze to gain her attention. Blair looked at her best friend as she smiled at her and spoke, "Thanks for coming with me, B. and for this afternoon. It was exactly what I needed today." Serena smiled over her shoulder to include Chuck in her thanks. "I'm really not feeling up to being social."

"Of course," Blair nodded in understanding, squeezing Serena's hand in comfort.

It didn't take long before the threesomes presence was noted by the hostess and thanks to Chuck's subtle, "Incoming," Serena was able to put on a forced smile and prepare to give her excuses to her mother.

Unfortunately before the blonde could even speak, Lily immediately started speaking as she reached her daughter's side, "You were supposed to be home hours ago. Come with me."

Blair sighed as she watched Lily and Serena walk away, stepping to her right to be closer to Chuck as she watched their exchange from a distance. Chuck decided to do what he did best and distract his girlfriend from her worries with a bit of flirting as he leaned towards her ear to whisper, "Have I told you how ravishing you look tonight?"

Blair smiled softly, "Not that I recall."

"In that case I hope to gain your forgiveness later tonight when the night is over and I can properly ravish you," Chuck offered with a smirk.

"And what makes you think that ravishing me is going to gain you my forgiveness?" Blair teased, not taking her eyes off of Lily and Serena.

"I can be very persuasive in that regards," Chuck countered.

Blair smile slowly disappeared as she watched Lily walk away, leaving Serena looking as upset as she was this morning, "Of that I have no doubt. Why don't you go mingle a bit while I go check on Serena?"

"As you wish, my Queen," Chuck nodded, leaving her side only after he placed a soft kiss on Blair's temple, resulting in leaving her with a soft smile on her face.

Blair quickly made her way over to Serena, taking her into her arms as she glanced over at Lily asking, "What's wrong? What happened?"

As Serena looked at her for a moment, she face immediately began to crumple up and began to sob in Blair's shoulder. Blair didn't know what more she could do for her friend except to hold her and try her best to give her some comfort.

It took some time before Serena was able to settle down and explain to Blair what Lily said. To say that Blair was upset would be an understatement. What Lily was threatening to do wasn't going to help Serena it was only going to make the situation worse off than it already was. After all hiding the problem and attempting to sweep it under the rug is what got Serena in this mess in the first place.

Blair could see that Serena just wasn't up for even attempting to get through the party, so she sent her upstairs to her room to clean up and relax, promising that she'd be up momentarily. Blair was beginning to feel helpless and she didn't like it as she watched her best friend slowly leave the room with a dark cloud over head. She just knew that there was only one card left to play on this front in attempt to make Lily see reason and actually do something to help Serena instead of sending her away.

She looked around the room, quickly finding her amongst a small group and Bart socializing, and without a second thought, Blair walked purposely over to the older Van Der Woodsen's side, gaining her attention with a simple, "Don't send her away."

"Blair, it's-it's, uh, not polite to interrupt," Lily responded with a light smile, about to dismiss Blair from her sight, but Blair refused to be deterred.

"I don't care who hears," she responded, knowing that Lily did, "Just don't send her away."

"Excuse me," Lily excused them from the group and led Blair away by the arm, which Blair did _not_ appreciate as Lily spoke to her a bit condescendingly, "Thank you, Blair, but it's not exactly your business what I do with my daughter. If anything, you're one of the reasons I'm having to take such strong actions."

Blair stood in front of Lily with a slight tilt of her head as she responded, "I say this with all due respect, Lily," Blair shook her head gently as she continued on, "but you have no idea what your daughter's been going through. She's in a lot of pain, and I don't think the pain's going to go away if _she_ goes away."

Lily looked away briefly before looking back at Blair, obviously growing frustrated, "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

Blair pressed her lips together as she thought carefully on her next words, knowing that she didn't have the right to tell Serena's secret and settled for attempting to get Lily to find out on her own, "Serena has a secret, and she's been holding on to it for a long, long time. And now it's finally catching up with her. I-I'm out of my league here. I can't do any more than I've done, and it's not enough. She needs _you_."

"I saw the video," Lily said bluntly, but the look of concern was creeping its way into her eyes as she continued on, "She doesn't need me. She needs boundaries."

"What you saw isn't the whole story," Blair responded, hoping that she was doing the right thing. She knew that the secret wasn't hers to tell, but at this point, Lily needed to know in order to understand. So Blair explained that Serena was upstairs in her room and suggested that Lily go up to find out the truth.

After she watched Lily leave the room, Chuck came over to her side, having watched the two talking at length for some time, to offer support. Not surprised when he learned what Blair told Lily. And knew it would be some time before anything could happen on that front so he led Blair around to make introductions to some of his father's business associates and she took the time to introduce him around to the ladies of the Upper East Side society. Despite the circumstances this was their first official society event after Cotillion and Blair focused on making the best of it.

Not too long, Chuck received a text message from Lily, asking him for a favor. He felt his lips tilt up briefly at the name and showed the text to Blair before excusing himself to fulfill the task just as Lily returned to the ballroom. Blair looked over at her with a silent question to which Lily responded with a gentle nod in Blair's direction of assurance. Blair smiled in relief before nodding her head in return before returning to the current conversation she was having with one of her mother's personal clients, who was going on and on about her mother's line.

Blair was just excusing herself when she saw Chuck return with a note for Lily when her cell phone rang in her clutch. She answered it quickly, "Hello?"

"Hey, I only have a second," Nate spoke through the phone, "I'm on my way to Queens."

Blair slowly made her way to find a quiet corner and made a look of disgust as she responded, "Ugh. Gross, why?"

"To meet Vanessa at a concert," Nate explained.

Blair paused as she retorted, "It got grosser."

"We've been hanging out, not that it's any of your business," Nate continued on in his explanation.

"Then why did you feel the need to tell me, Archibald?" Blair asked, intrigued.

"Because I like her, and she may be around if all goes well," Blair rolled her eyes, knowing that after what she saw when he picked up the girl after the SAT's that it was leading to this. Before she could respond though, Nate continued on, "Look, this wasn't the reason I called, I feel like I should tell you that apparently, Georgina's with her and Dan."

Blair was shocked and had to clarify, "She- she's there?"

"Yeah. And you know Serena doesn't want us to do anything, but I just thought you might want to know," Nate gave his explanation causing Blair to shake her head at his naiveté.

"Where are you right now?" She demanded, coming up with a quick plan.

"Uh, 74th and Lex," Nate answered.

"Don't move. Pick you up in ten," Blair ordered as she hung up the phone and made her way over to her boyfriend's side just after he helped Lily into her coat as she gave her excuses to Bart and left the rehearsal dinner with the slip of paper in her hand that Chuck gave her. As Blair arrived at his side, smiling at Bart politely as he nodded in return before returning his attention to the rest of his guests, and Blair turned her attention to her boyfriend with a mischievous smile that he knew well.

"What's gotten into you?" Chuck asked suspiciously, yes he knew that look very well.

"What if I told you I knew where Georgina Sparks was right now?" Blair asked, her smile never leaving her face.

Chuck smirked in return at the prospect, "I'd say, let's get the bitch." Blair nodded in agreement and led the way out of the ballroom with Chuck following after her casually. The bitch was going to be handled, one way or another by this time tomorrow and Blair looked forward to this particular take down.

**xoxo**

Blair, Chuck, and Nate arrived in Queens thirty minutes later. Nate went ahead inside to find Vanessa while Chuck and Blair lingered outside to see if they could spot their target, trying their best to forget where they are and focus on what their objective. When they didn't see Georgina outside, they headed in as Vanessa greeted Nate with a smile. The smile quickly turned when the Brooklynite spotted them, "Some date we're having. You even brought your friends, the ones I can't stand," she said disappointedly.

Not having time for this, Blair spoke bluntly, "Where's Georgina?"

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked, "You heard what Serena said."

Blair looked at her ex-boyfriend in surprise that he was seriously that dense as Chuck spoke with annoyance, "Yeah, like we care."

"Georgina left," Vanessa said.

"Left for where?" Blair asked getting even more irritated that she had to slum it up in Queens for a failed take down attempt.

"I don't know. She just took off," Vanessa started to look around the room as she continued to speak, "If I could only find Dan-He's around here somewhere."

"Well, let's go look for him," Nate suggested as he wrapped an arm around Vanessa as he added firmly, "Alone."

Blair sighed and rolled her eyes at Nate's lack of subtlety and spoke aloud as she watched them walk away, "Can you explain to me what I was thinking?"

Chuck smirked as he continued to look around the room, "You were young, you didn't know any better."

Blair released a laugh as she turned to circulate around the room only to stop in her tracks at the sight of Serena just arriving, "Hey, what are you doing here?" the two said in unison.

Blair quickly tried to come up with an answer, "I-I'm a big _Leaky_ Hawk fan."

Serena smiled as she looked at Blair, tilting her head to the side at the obvious lie, but letting it go, "I'm looking for Dan and Georgina."

"You're out of luck. Georgina's gone," Chuck answered, still refraining from smiling at Blair's answer.

"And Dan?" Serena asked with hope.

"I'm out of luck. He's still around," Chuck retorted with a smirk.

Serena sighed in relief and smiled as Blair held her hands, waiting for Serena to fill her in, "It's all over now. I can finally tell Dan everything. Will you help me find him?"

Blair nodded eagerly, just glad that everything was working out for her friend and walked with Serena to help in the search for Humphrey as Chuck went in the opposite direction to help out in the search. The group formed again in front of the audience after the last set of the evening was finished, Blair had sent a text to Humphrey for Serena in the hopes that he would respond and give Serena his location to make it easier to find him. The trio was walking up the steps into the seating area when the phone rang in Blair's hand.

She sighed in relief as she saw who was calling and whispered up to Serena, "Hey. Psst. I think it's for you." Blair smiled as she handed over her phone to her best friend as she leaned back against Chuck who stood behind her, both hoping for good news.

Blair half listened as Serena answered happily as she looked around the room, "Hey, I'm glad you called. I'm here looking for you right now. Where are you?"

Whatever the Humphrey boy said caused Serena's face to pale dramatically and Blair grew a bit concerned. When Serena asked, "Georgina?" into the phone, Blair grew even more worried about what the psycho bitch was doing with Dan's phone.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," Serena said firmly into the phone as Blair looked over at Chuck before focusing her full attention on Serena.

"No. I know Dan, he's too good," Serena said with a shake of her head. All Blair could do was look at her in concern as Serena hung up the phone, looking like she was going to be sick. Blair sighed, feeling as if she was in for another long night. Whatever Georgina was up to now that caused Serena to look that way, Blair knew that Georgina's punishment had to increase higher than what Blair originally planned. The bitch needed to be removed, permanently.

**If I were you S., I'd be worried. In the city that never sleeps, a lot can happen in one night.**

**Sweet dreams, Serena.**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

**A/N: Here's chapter 26! Happy New Year to all!** **One more chapter left and then the epilogue! It has been a fun ride and I'm honestly sad to see it end, but I will return with Season two!**

**Would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter! There was more Chuck and Blair and some NJBC thrown into the mix, and just so it was said: Dan's an idiot/self-righteous prick.**

**I'll see you all next week!**

**Love to you all!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much "I do" about Nothing - season 1 finale episode

**Chapter 27**

Blair sighed contently as she lay curled up in Chuck's arms, holding him close without a care in the world. She slowly opened her eyes, not moving from her position with her leg hitched over his leg and his arm wrapped around her waist. Blair smiled at the sight of him. He looked so peaceful as he slept beside her. It was moments like this with him that Blair realized how genuinely happy she was with him and taking the chance on giving them a try all those months ago was the best decision she had ever made for herself. She felt safe and secure in his arms like this and her reality was even better than any of her past daydreams about her life before.

Blair slowly moved her head towards her nightstand to check the time. It took a moment for her to register what it was saying to her before she jumped up in bed and looked over at Chuck in a panic before she reacted and slapped him hard on his arm. "Ow! What the hell, Waldorf?" Chuck yelled as he jerked away from her as she slipped free from his grasp.

"You need to get up, now! We must have fallen asleep while plotting against Georgina, but what I don't understand is how we ended up in bed when we were on the floor as far as I remember," Blair demanded an answer, not enjoying the chance that something happened to her without her being aware of it.

Chuck sighed as he rubbed his forehead tiredly as he began to explain, "I moved us up here because I didn't want to hurt my back."

Blair smirked as she teased, "Why? It's not like you ever do anything athletic."

Chuck sat up on the bed, smirking at her right back as he propped his arm on his knee as he responded, "Well, that's not entirely true, now is it?"

Blair tilted her head to the side and corrected herself, "Fine. Nothing that requires you removing your scarf."

"That was one time. It was chilly," Chuck responded with a light pout causing Blair to laugh and kissed his pouting lips briefly, not letting herself get caught up in him as she knew there was a lot that needed to be done today.

"Enough about the past. Before we landed back in my bed, we actually landed on a good idea," Blair spoke as she watched him check his watch and quickly get up off of the bed to grab his jacket and head out.

"Well, I trust you can take it from here. I have a best man speech to write and, unfortunately, no time to write it," Chuck explained as he quickly slipped on his shoes.

Blair, figuring as much, simply smiled at him, "Don't worry. I can be bitch enough for the both of us."

"I have scars on my back to prove it," Chuck retorted with a smirk before swooping in to give her a kiss.

Blair turned her head to the side, still smiling as she put both of her hands on his chest and began pushing him out of her bedroom, "Out, Bass."

"You know, they say if you love something, you should set it free," Chuck mentioned as he let Blair push him across the room and out the door.

"Really? You don't say. And what do they say about a kick to the shins?" Blair asked innocently as they arrive at her door.

"Again with that rough play, Waldorf. You know I'm always up for anything," Chuck smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Out or we'll see just how rough you like it, Bass."

"I love it when you talk dirty-," but before Chuck could finish, Blair had already shut the door in his face and turned her back to it with a small smile, enjoying the brief banter before heading into her bathroom to shower and dress for the takedown and make a few very important calls.

After Blair got out of the shower and got dressed she began to do some needed research and realized that she needed to find a way to get Georgina to come out into the open so she could take the bitch out. It was as if the gods, themselves, smiled down at her in that moment because Blair's phone chose that moment to ring, revealing that one Humphrey was calling her. Blair smirked as she answered, "Hello?"

"Blair, it's Dan," he greeted, sounding stressed.

"Dan, just the Humphrey that I needed to talk to," she spoke as she leaned back into her chair at her vanity with ease, "I'm assuming Serena caught up with you and told you everything. Otherwise you wouldn't be calling me."

"You're right. She-she did. Wait, what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked, confused.

"Georgina needs to be handled immediately. Unfortunately, my usual partner in crime is unavailable to me. Come over so we can discuss the details?" Blair asked, making it very obvious that it was more of a command than a request.

Dan sighed through the phone, Blair could almost picture him with that confused, dopey look on his face before he responded, "Okay, I'll be there in half an hour."

"Great," Blair smiled as she hung up the phone. Her plan was now completely formed and she now needed to set up the rest of it to work in her favor perfectly. She quickly dialed a number that, up until this moment, never used, but was forever grateful to have it in her arsenal in this moment. After explaining her intentions to the person on the other line, Blair headed downstairs with her jacket and bag for later. "I'm so happy that I could help. I'll text you the location once it's set and see you there?"

Blair felt her smile grow as she hung up her cell phone as she heard her elevator door announce that she had a guest arriving. "Perfect timing, Humphrey."

"I still don't know what you need me for," Dan responded as he walked towards her.

"I need you because you're the only one that can persuade her to meet. This will also allow you to confront her and I'll take it from there," Blair smiled giddily as she led the Brooklynite over to her dining room as she went on in detail of what she had plan for Georgina with his help. "Don't you think she deserves to pay for her misdeeds against both you _and_ Serena?" she asked, sensing that he was still hesitant after she laid the plan out to him.

Dan nodded as he took a seat silently as Blair gave her order, "Good! Now when you call her, I want you to sound as if you're choosing her over Serena and that you really need to talk to her in person about your "relationship". She may be trying to skip town, but she's not the type to back down when it comes to an opportunity to finish what she started."

"What makes you so sure?" Dan asked with a frown.

"I just do, okay?" Blair responded getting frustrated, "Now call her from your cell, now, so we can set this thing in motion."

She watched as he sighed in self-righteousness as he did as he was bidden, Blair forced herself to refrain from rolling her eyes at his dramatics since she still needed him as a key to make the plan successful. After he dialed Georgina's number, Blair leaned towards him to listen to what was said; after about a minute of silence, Dan explained, "Voicemail."

"Okay, like we talked about," Blair waved her hand to encourage him to go through with it as she faintly heard the sound of the beep.

Dan took a deep breath before he spoke into the phone, "Hey, hey it's me Dan. Um, after you left, Serena and I got in a huge fight, and-and she said all this crazy stuff. I honestly don't know what to believe, but- but what I do know is that I want to see you." Blair nodded, liking how it was going as he wrapped it up, "So, uh, call me."

Blair beamed as he disconnected the call, "Excellent work. She's totally calling back."

Dan sighed as he looked at his phone, "This is so weird. I don't normally do plots against people."

Blair looked at him as she spoke to him a condescending tone, "Don't worry, virgin. I'll talk you through it." She rolled her eyes just as the phone rang in Humphrey's hand, "Right on schedule."

She rocked a bit in excitement as she watched Dan answer the phone, "Hey."

Blair leaned to hear Georgina's side of the conversation as she responded, "Hey. I just got your message."

"Oh, good-good. So…sorry about this morning with Serena. That was very awkward, to say the least," Dan started off.

"Yeah, a little bit," Georgina responded.

"Last night really changed things for me," Blair paused in her relishing this moment and frowned over at Humphrey, now intrigued with what he was talking about as he continued on, not meeting her gaze, "Serena and I left things kind of uncertain, so I-I think I want to end it. I _know_ I do. Will you meet me?"

Blair waited, knowing that this would make or break the plan. If Georgina didn't come to the party the take down would be a failure and there was no way that Blair would be able keep to her goal of getting rid of the psycho by the end of the night. After a moment's pause, Georgina finally spoke, "Our spot in the park by the pond?"

Blair nodded to Dan as he responded, "See you there."

"Humphrey, you are a born liar," Blair praised after he hung up the phone.

"Thanks, I think," Dan responded, still looking uncomfortable.

"All that stuff about last night was genius," Blair spoke, deciding to get to the answer behind that particular comment, "anything you want to tell me?"

Dan looked at her as Blair gave him a firm look showing that she was serious as he shook his head and looked away, "Uh, no like you said, just born to lie."

Blair didn't buy it for a second but decided to let it go. He and Serena talked and obviously worked through at least _some_ of their problems. If it turned out that there was more, it wasn't Blair's business until Serena talked to her about it. The only thing on Blair's agenda for the day, other than going to Bart and Lily's wedding with Chuck, was to get rid of one of the couple's hindrances in the form of Georgina Sparks and, thanks to Dan Humphrey, that was exactly what Blair was going to do.

**xoxo**

Blair got into position after leaving Humphrey to go meet with Georgina at their spot and sighed as she checked to see that everyone else was in position as well. She was amazed at the amount of information she had acquired in such a short time about her target and she knew that this was going to be even better than her little Jenny Humphrey take down from last week. It was one thing to take down a social climbing freshman from Brooklyn, but it was another thing entirely to take down a foe as worthy of her station as Georgina.

Georgina couldn't be destroyed with a rumor, her reputation was filled with them and she relished in them, and she couldn't be destroyed by outing her gay boyfriend because Georgina didn't do boyfriends. She did one night stands, very much like Serena used to before she went away for boarding school. No. the only way to properly destroy Georgina was through her love of excess. She was a party girl at heart and loved to live it up to the fullest that her financial means could allow her, and that was how Blair was going to succeed.

She made sure to be out of sight as she heard Georgina's voice coming down the way, "Honestly, Dan, last night was fun, but I didn't really know what it would all mean to you."

Blair rolled her eyes at how Georgina was playing her hand as she continued to listen, giving Humphrey his time to say what he needed to say before she took over. "Well, I-I normally don't jump into things like that," Dan explained with a shrug, "So when I do, it means a lot."

"Me, too. That's why I think we should be together forever," Georgina said with a smile as she attempted to take his hand as they got into position.

Humphrey quickly began changing his tune as he pulled his arm away, "Georgina, look, Serena told me everything. Alright? And I believe her."

"No, you don't understand," Georgina tried to rectify this situation, "She was upset and- and jealous. I'm sure she told you all kinds of things to make you think the worst of me."

Dan rolled his eyes as he looked away before looking back at her with a firm, "No, just stop it."

"I never meant for this to happen, but it did," she continued on with her sob story as Blair glanced over at her cohorts as they waited for her signal, "and I know you feel it, too. I mean, how else do you explain last night?"

"I don't know. I don't know, and I wish I could," Dan sighed as he shook his head in confusion.

"S-so you're just going to go back to Serena like nothing happened and just leave me all alone?" Georgina asked, playing up her hurt, giving Blair the perfect moment to make her presence known.

"Oh, you're not alone, G. I'm here now," Blair announced with a smirk as Georgina slowly turned towards her, "and I brought some people who really, really want to see you."

Blair motioned over to her cohorts as the turned towards the trio with a photo flourish, "I think you remember your parents?"

**The only thing feared by the spawn of Satan? Mom and Dad. Leave it to Blair Waldorf to know that bitches don't just happen. They're made…**

**by parents even more wicked than their offspring.**

Blair relished at the look of pure shock and fear on her nemesis's face as Dan quickly turned and left Blair to have her fun as she completed her take down just the way she envisioned it this morning. When Georgina looked over her shoulder to find Dan gone and a very muscled man in his place preventing her from being able to escape, she began to talk, "Okay, I'm…Mom, Dad, this is not what you think. You have to believe me."

"There, there, Georgie," Blair soothed insincerely as she handed Georgina a yellow handkerchief, "It's going to be okay."

"No, this time, it won't," Georgina's mother spoke firmly as she walked towards them with Mr. Sparks by her side.

"Or it won't," Blair corrected herself with a light shrug and a smile before she started to name off the dirt she had accumulated from Mr. and Mrs. Sparks from just that morning, "Your parents were so worried, G. they told me everything: How you're supposed to be on the equestrian circuit but sold your show pony for cocaine."

"That was a difficult time, but I-I've put that behind me," Georgina tried to brush it off.

"When?" Blair asked with a look of confusion, "When you were in rehab? It's hard to get clean when you hitchhike into town, steal a credit card and book a ticket to Ibiza."

Georgina began to plead her case to Blair, finally realizing that the only way she would be able to get out of this relatively unscathed was with her help, "You didn't see where they sent me. I mean, that place was awful. It was- it was in Utah. At least I lasted longer than Lohan."

Blair adopted a look of sympathy as Mrs. Spark began to speak, "We were trying to help."

"I've had enough. I have to go," Georgina spoke , trying to sound firm as she threw back the yellow handkerchief to Blair before she turned around to leave, obviously forgetting about the muscle man behind her.

"Georgina, stop," Mr. Sparks ordered before she could get too far.

"Yes, stay, Georgina. I'll go," Blair offered before realizing she forgot something, "Oh, that reminds me. I almost forgot to leave you the information that I discussed with your parents."

Georgina reluctantly took the brochures that Blair handed to her and looked at it in horror, "What's this?"

"A boot camp for troubled girls," Mrs. Sparks explained.

"Where you're going," Mr. Sparks added, "Blair was kind enough to do some research."

Georgina's eyes widen as she looked towards a smirking Blair as she slowly walked towards her fresh kill, lowering her voice so she wouldn't be overheard by the parentals, "Haven't you heard? I'm the crazy bitch around here."

Blair smiled at the look of fear on Georgina's face before she added in her normal voice, "Have fun at reform school," before she turned and walked away to leave Georgina to her fate with her parents.

The take down was everything she knew it would be. It was perfection and Blair knew that it would satiate her for months to come and it would bring a smile to her face every time she thought about it. She sighed as she slipped into her waiting town car to take her home to get ready for the wedding. Mentally reviewing her to do list and smiled as there was only one more thing left to do before the end of the semester and she had no worries that she wouldn't be able to succeed in finishing it off with a well-placed sentence and a smile. She looked out the window as she released a sigh of contentment it was such a beautiful day, perfect really.

**xoxo**

Chuck checked his watch to see how he was doing on time as he read through his index cards containing his speech. He had to admit that he worked extremely well under pressure and that this speech was definitely going to bring everyone to their feet. He smirked to himself as he read over the words. It was still hard to believe that at the beginning of the school year he and his father were fending for themselves and yet here they were on his father's wedding and he with Blair Waldorf as his date and his girlfriend.

The Bass men had actual partners that allowed them to be happy and because of these two women they found a way to connect and actually form a sort of father/son bond. Chuck Bass now had a family that he would do everything in his power to protect from outsiders as was his nature. He nodded in greeting to some people passing by, not wanting to dwell on being social at this time since he didn't want to run the risk of being dependent on his note cards when he stood up for his big moment. He managed to put together a great speech but it would be lost if the presentation wasn't right.

"Best man speech going that well?" a voice teased from right beside him.

Chuck smiled as he looked over at his girlfriend in a light pink, floral bubble dress and a matching headband, "There won't be a dry eye in the house. Trust me, and you look absolutely stunning."

Blair smiled at the compliment as he leaned towards her and kissed her cheek gently, choosing to not go for her lips so as not to mess up her lipstick, but Blair had other ideas and turned her head and kissed him full on with a smile. "Thank you," she replied softly, "You don't look so bad yourself, Bass."

Chuck smirked as he asked the obvious question, "How did things go with Whore-gina?"

Blair smirked in return as she responded, "Not a dry eye there either."

"Good to know I wasn't missed," Chuck volleyed back, enjoying this moment of reveling in Blair's successful take down.

"Dan Humphrey actually lent a hand," Blair explained as she reached up and began to straighten his floral bow tie, "It was nice to see him get his dirty for once. Not sure how much fun he had, though. No one ever enjoys their first time."

Chuck couldn't help but respond as she continued to straighten his bowtie and lapels, "Except you."

Blair smirked, "I guess I'm the exception to the rule."

"I wouldn't have you any other way, Waldorf," Chuck smiled at this amazing woman standing in front of him, "Save me a dance?"

"I think I can be persuaded," Blair played it coy as she finished with her handiwork on his outfit.

"And I can be very persuasive," Chuck nodded to himself with a smirk.

"I'm aware," Blair smiled before continuing, "Get back to practicing your speech, I'm going to go check on Serena. I'll see you at the reception."

"I'll be waiting with anticipation," Chuck spoke as he lifted Blair's hand in his and gave the back of it a lingering kiss before she left his side to head in to seek out the blonde. He loved that woman so much.

Blair made her way to the bridal suite, taking in the décor as she went, finding it becoming of the setting. Lily always knew how to throw a party, and a wedding was just an elaborate party. Plus with this being her fourth one, Lily obviously developed a taste for what worked and what didn't. Blair smiled as she peeked into the room, finding Serena sitting on a white settee alone. "Hey," she called out softly to her best friend, gaining her attention.

"Hey, B." Serena responded, with her signature smile.

Blair walked further into the room and took a seat beside the blonde as she asked, "How goes the prenuptials?"

"Well, my mom's done this enough times. You'd think she'd be a pro by now," Serena joked, "but…I don't know. Her heart doesn't really seem in it."

"You think this will be us in 20 years?" Blair asked as she looked around the room, "onto our fourth husbands?"

"A girl can dream," Serena responded, resulting in the duo laughing, "But, with the way things are going with you and Chuck…you may not need to go looking for husbands 2 through 4."

Blair sighed softly, choosing to keep coy, "Maybe."

"Oh come on, B. you mean to tell me you haven't already started planning for the day when you'd become Mrs. Bass yourself?" Serena teased as she gave Blair's hand a squeeze.

"Waldorf-Bass," Blair corrected, "And I plead the fifth. I learned my lesson with Nate; right now, I just want to focus and enjoy the present and plan the immediate future instead of the distant future," She explained before she gave a light smirk, "Besides Chuck is really good at keeping me involved in the now."

"Oh god! My ears!" Serena yelled dramatically with a smile, genuinely happy for her friend.

"Speaking of loves, Dan isn't here," Blair pointed out.

"He's coming," Serena responded as her smile began to lose its brightness.

"So all is forgiven?" Blair asked, knowing that something was wrong.

"I'm working on it," Serena answered as she looked off into the distance.

Blair frowned in confusion at Serena's sentence, "What do you have to work on? He's the one that has to forgive _you_. Right?"

Serena looked back at Blair and nodded faintly, "Yeah. Yeah, that's what I'm working on."

Blair continued to look at her best friend, not entirely convinced, but choosing to not push. Serena would tell her when she was ready. All Blair could do was give her friend a hug in comfort before she got up to go take her seat for the ceremony. She may not enjoy Humphrey's company on the best of occasions but she learned to tolerate him for her friend's sake because he made her happy. But something told Blair that his days were numbered in regards to being in Serena's life.

**xoxo**

After Blair left to go check on Serena, Chuck moved towards the entrance of the building, hoping the new location would help with his concentration. He didn't want anyone to know, but he was stressing a bit on this speech. He knew Bart was proud of him with all his work with Victrola, but he didn't want all his hard work to go out the window just because he messed up on his speech in front of everyone. Failure was _not_ an option.

"There he is. Best man ready to do his dad proud?" a familiar voiced called out to him.

Chuck turned and smiled as he shook the Captain's hand, "Captain, good to see you. Welcome back." He turned towards his best friend and teased, "Nathaniel, I'm impressed that you managed to dress for the occasion."

Nate chuckled and the duo exchanged a manly hug, "I _am_ able to dress myself, man."

"I'm aware, but it has been proven that you have a hard time dressing yourself _well_ when the occasion called for it. I feared what you would come dressed in without Blair there to pick it out for you," Chuck smirked as he backed away.

"Well I hope I did you proud," Nate said as he opened his arms and gave a spin to show off his suit as Chuck nodded his approval.

"You fellas have been friends for such a long time, it warms my heart to see that _that_ hasn't changed while I was gone," the Captain spoke up with a proud smile, giving Nate's back a light pat before heading over to greet some people that were arriving.

Chuck smiled as he pocketed up his speech, "So where's Vanessa?" Choosing to be polite for the moment in regards to the Brooklynite.

Nate raised his brows in surprise that Chuck actually referred to her by name before responding, "Um, I'm not sure. She sent a text saying that she was running a bit behind schedule, but that she'd text to find me when she gets here."

"Well she better hurry up," Chuck responded with a glance at his watch, "The ceremony's supposed to start in ten minutes."

Nate nodded in agreement as he looked around as if hoping she'd appear, "Yeah, I'll keep a look out. I'm gonna head inside to grab a seat. Good luck, man."

With a friendly pat on the arm and a final glance around, Nate headed inside to get seated along with all the other guests. Chuck didn't see the captain around so he decided to take the last few minutes to go back on working on his speech for the reception. As he got to, what he viewed as, the climax of the speech, he looked up away from his notes to make sure he had this particular part memorized. He paused in his muttering as something caught his eye.

Across the street he saw the Captain approaching some shady guy, looking heated before the two made an exchange and quickly separated to go their own ways. All Chuck could do was stand there in shock. Maybe it wasn't what he thought it was. Maybe the Captain wasn't making a deal after just getting out of rehab. After all according to Nate everything seemed to be coming out fine with the Captain's return. Granted, Chuck found it a bit strange that Anne chose not to come to the wedding, especially one of this social standing. The Upper East Side women lived for these types of events to show off and gossip about the latest dirt; to them this was like the watering hole of the New York Society jungle. And with Anne, who was such a prominent figure in their society, this would have been a good opportunity to smooth over the scandal involving her husband.

Before Chuck could continue to dwell on what it was he saw, the wedding planner called him over to get into position inside beside his father. Chuck pocketed up his speech and went where he was supposed to, spotting the Captain beside Nate and figuring that he'd have someone watch the older Archibald just in case he pulls something. Nate had gone through a lot this past school year with his family drama, not to mention the drama with himself and Blair, and Chuck would do anything to try to prevent his friend to go through more unnecessary pain.

Before he arrived at his spot he motioned over a man from the security team and spoke softly, "Do me a favor and keep an eye on Mr. Archibald." The man nodded before getting into position to do what he was told as Chuck went on to stand by his father with a smile. "Today's the day. How are you feeling father?"

"I'm feeling good, Charles. Other than the ceremony, I'm looking forward to hearing your speech later," Bart responded as he wrapped his arm around him, giving him a light squeeze.

"And I look forward to giving it; thank you. For letting me be a part of this, father," Chuck spoke as he smiled up at the elder Bass.

"There's no one else I'd want standing beside me, son," Bart gave a tight smile to him, but it was the happiness shining in his eyes that showed how he genuinely meant those words that caused Chuck to beam.

"Where's my mom? Shouldn't we be saying vows around now?" Eric asked with his hands in his pockets, looking around obviously growing bored.

Bart checked his watch and looked towards the building as he answered, "Your mother is a wonderful woman, Eric, but being on time- not a strong suit."

Chuck and Eric laughed and nodded in agreement as they looked out at the mass of people getting a bit antsy at having to wait. Chuck caught Blair's eye and smirked at her with a wink, resulting in her smiling back at him and shaking his head. He motioned behind her towards the very late Brooklynites finally making their appearance. Chuck had to work hard to refrain from laughing at Blair's look of disgust as she glanced over her shoulder and caught their greeting. No matter how much things change, things also stay the same.

Almost as if they were waiting for the last of the guests to arrive, the string quartet began their rehearsed piece as Serena walked down the aisle with a forced smile on her face. Chuck grew more concerned when she glanced over at Humphrey as she passed and the blonde couldn't even keep up the façade of being happy for a moment before she took her place across from Chuck by the alter.

Chuck didn't have time to dwell on what was going on with those two as just then Lily made her entrance looking in her element. Chuck reached over and gave his father's arm an encouraging squeeze. Bart nodded with a soft look on his face as he took in his bride before reaching forward to take her hand in his as the performer of the ceremony began to speak. Chuck glanced over at Serena as she stared at Humphrey in the front row looking devastated while Humphrey looked as if everything was coming to falling apart. Chuck glanced over at his girlfriend to silently ask what was going on with them to which she just shrugged lightly; she didn't know what was going on either, but from the look on all their faces, Chuck knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

**Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the face of this company to watch this man…and this woman…totally eff things up.**

**Excuse me while I pull out a hankie and pass it to S. and D.**

**Looks like I'm not the only one who cries at weddings.**

**xoxo**

The ceremony was beautiful and it didn't take long before the party moved inside for the reception. As Blair sat down beside Chuck at the wedding party table, she took in the other couples and notice that the blondes, with the exception of Eric, appeared to not be present mentally. Lily was looking off into the distance as Bart nodded his head in greeting to some of the guests as he ate, and Serena was picking at her food, not saying a word, but looking as if her heart was breaking.

Chuck reached towards his girlfriend and gave her hand a gentle squeeze in comfort, noticing her attention on her best friend. When Blair looked over at him he slowly raised her hand and kissed it as he did earlier before the ceremony. Blair found herself smiling as he leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blair whispered back, still smiling as she took a sip from her glass of champagne. It wasn't her favorite vintage, but it was still suitable for the occasion. Blair noticed Serena and Dan whispering back and forth before the blonde stood up from the table and left the room. Blair decided to just let her friend be for now and made a note to check on her after about fifteen minutes.

Chuck witnessed the same thing and was about to ask Humphrey what was going on when the man from the security team that Chuck talked to earlier came up to him and whispered into his ear that the Captain was leaving. Chuck knew that he had to act fast and he quickly set his napkin down on the table with a quiet, "I'll be right back," to the table, giving Blair a reassuring look that everything was okay before he released her hand that he was still holding and made his way across the room to his best friend.

He leaned towards Nate and whispered, "I need to talk to you. Your father's leaving."

Nate looked up with a look of confusion on his face and sighed before responding, "He just stepped out to call my mom."

"Everything okay?" Vanessa asked, butting her nose in where it doesn't belong.

Chuck responded with a firm, "No." while Nate responded with an equally firm, "Yes."

Chuck didn't even bother continuing to talk with the vermin as he pulled Nate to stand up with Nate reluctantly going with him as Chuck whispered, "He just asked to have his car brought around."

"He probably left his phone in it," Nate offered up as an explanation.

Chuck sighed, knowing that Nate needed to go and talk to his father before something bad happened and knew he had to tell him what he saw earlier, "Before the ceremony, I saw him with a guy doing a deal. It looked like drugs."

"My father is clean, Chuck," Nate defended, "I don't need you spying on him."

"Look I know what I saw and it did not look good. I know you want to think the best of him, but you and I both know that something isn't right. You're my best friend and I'll always have your back when it counts. We do not have time to argue about this," Chuck tried to get his friend to see reason.

Nate looked towards the door before looking back at Chuck, his decision obviously having been made before he turned and headed out to the front door with Chuck trailing behind him another look of reassurance to Blair as he went. Neither of them even thought of giving their excuses to Brooklynite still sitting at the table, now alone as her date left to go outside.

Nate came outside just in time to stop the limo carrying Harold Archibald from leaving, "Whoa! Stop!" He yelled, hitting the driver's window with the palm of his hand before he made his way to the back passenger door where the Captain still hadn't climbed out of. Chuck watched from a safe distance so he was able to hear everything was still able to give the two the illusion of privacy as Nate attempted to open the door, finding it locked, Nate yelled through the door, "Dad, what the hell are you doing?"

The Captain finally climbed out of the car, "I left you a note at home," as his way of explaining himself.

"Yeah? What's it say?" Nate asked frustrated.

"It says I'm sorry," Howard said softly.

"For what?" Nate asked before understanding dawned on him, "Dad, if you've relapsed, it's okay. We'll get you help." The captain looked away and shook his head in denial as Nate spoke firmly, "Chuck saw you earlier."

"I wasn't buying drugs," he responded firmly as he took something out of his pocket and handed it to Nate.

Chuck tilted his head to the side, spotting the cover flap of a passport and realized instantly what the Captain was truly up to as Nate looked up at his father, "A passport? You're skipping town?"

"I'm gonna be a much better father to you from Dominica than I will be from jail," the Captain attempted to justify his actions as he took it back and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

"No, Dad. I know you're scared, but we'll get through the trial," Nate assured him.

"No, we won't," Howard spoke firmly, "I'm guilty, Nate. I'm facing 25 years."

Nate looked over at Chuck in disbelief as Chuck did his best to show his support from a distance as his friend turned back to his father and scoffed, "So all this stuff about things looking good and working out, huh? Yeah. What about mom?"

"Who do you think's paying for the private plane?" Howard asked, dropping another bomb on his son.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Nate asked, obviously growing more agitated.

"Cause I didn't want you to know anything, be an accessory," Howard explained, "this is the best thing for everyone. I need you to step up right now. Be the man of the family for your mother."

Nate was silent for a moment before shaking his head as he spoke, "It's been that way for a while now." Chuck slowly walked towards his friend as Nate turned away from his father only to stop in surprise as Harold reached for him resulting in Nate turning around and punching his father in the face. Chuck just stood there as he saw the Captain, for not the first time, fall out on the ground. Chuck doesn't say anything as he stood with his best friend as they watched the Captain climb into the back of the limo and flee the country like the coward he had become.

Meanwhile back inside, the reception was still going on in full swing as Blair sat with Eric at the table. Humphrey had left a bit ago to search for Serena and the new Mr. and Mrs. Bass were mingling with their guests. Blair looked over as Vanessa sat alone at her assigned table and slowly smiled to herself as Eric made his excuses to go talk to a friend of his. This would be the perfect opportunity for that well placed word to be put in effect in getting rid of Vanessa before Nate became too attached. He had already left his date alone for some other reason and, from what Blair saw, didn't even give the girl a second thought.

Blair remembered the Bass brunch at the beginning of the school year where she revealed some truths to another Brooklynite and how it forced him to make a decision on if his "perfect" girl was worth everything else and now it seemed that it was Vanessa's turn. Blair stood up and casually made her way over with a polite smile as she took Nate's seat with a cross of her legs and a shrug, "Looks like Nate isn't a fan of the fish…or his date."

"Blair, I'm with Nate and you're with Chuck. Deal with it," Vanessa responded with a sigh.

The poor thing probably thought that what she said was an insult. Blair looked away with a roll of her eyes and sighed before she started spinning her web with ease as she glanced back at her, "I just feel sorry for you is all. Dating an Archibald is a tortured process: The endless supply of family drama," Blair leaned towards the Brooklynite as she added, "the fact that he never really got over Serena. Though, falling for someone who's in love with Serena…you already know how that feels, don't you?"

Before Vanessa could even try to deny anything, the Eric approached them asking, "Hey, have you guys seen Chuck? It's time for his speech."

"I'll look for him," Vanessa offered giving one last look at Blair, "Maybe he's with my date."

Blair simply smiled as Vanessa excused herself to leave, feeling that her point had been proven that she didn't even know where Nate was. She stood up and began to walk with Eric back to their table feeling satisfied. She didn't give Nate and Vanessa long before they went their separate ways after today. And hopefully Blair never had to be bothered with interacting with Brooklyn vermin any time soon.

**xoxo**

Chuck and Nate were leaning against the brick wall not too long after Howard made his exit in silence. Nate was the first to speak, "So, thanks."

Chuck smiled softly, "It's your dad. I know how important he is to you."

Nate nodded before looking down at the ground, obviously not wanting to talk about his father anymore as he asked, "So…things still going good with you and Blair?"

Chuck smiled and nodded, "Things are going great. Ready to go back in?"

Nate sighed and looked out onto the street and shook his head, "I don't think I'm going back in. Just, um, tell Vanessa-,"

"Tell Vanessa what?" the girl in question interrupted as she came to join them outside. Chuck refrained from snapping at the poor girl since she was about to get ditched by her date without a second thought as Vanessa explained why she was there, "They're looking for you inside."

Chuck nodded and glanced over at Nate to see if he was okay to handle Vanessa and the situation. At the faint nodding from his best friend, Chuck winked before heading inside to leave him to it. He smiled and nodded as he passed by people to get into position to make his speech. He looked to Blair, and it was as if she knew what he needed without him even asking for it because she smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go as he began to clink his champagne glass to gain everyone's attention, "I'd like to propose a toast."

Bart and Lily shared a look and gave Chuck their full attention as he picked up his index cards, cleared his throat and began, "My father is someone who goes after what he wants, and Lily Van Der Woodsen was no exception. In typical Bass man fashion, his pursuit was direct, and at times not exactly subtle."

Chuck paused and glanced at Blair for a moment, feeling a sudden wave of inspiration as he sat his cards down on the table with a smile before continuing on off the cuff, "One thing I learned from my father's courtship of Lily is the importance of perseverance. That in the face of true love, you don't just give up, even when the object of your affection is begging you to."

The guest chuckled at the joke as Chuck smiled and continued on, "And one thing I learned from Lily is the importance of forgiveness. She gave my father the gift of a second chance, and in kind, I've watched him become someone actually worthy of that gift. I've been fortunate to have found someone that has given me that, and I only hope that one day, I'll be lucky enough to have followed in my father's footsteps and become worthy of it. "

He raised his glass, locking eyes with Blair as he finished, "To the happy couple." Blair tapped her glass with his, smiling as she felt genuinely moved at his words as he sat back down beside her as Bart and Lily began their first dance as a married couple. She rested her chin on Chuck's shoulder as she whispered, "That was quite a speech. All your hard work must have paid off."

Chuck smiled as he took her hand and led her to the floor for a dance as he responded, "That wasn't what I wrote." Blair frowned in confusion as she willingly went with him as the two began to dance as he continued on, "I was inspired in the moment."

Blair looked at him in amazement, "So…what you said about us and them…?"

"I meant every word," Chuck answered without hesitation.

Blair bit her bottom lip lightly before she spoke again, "Serena asked me earlier if I ever thought of our future in regards to all this. I didn't give her the answer she was looking for."

Chuck nodded, misinterpreting what she was saying, but Blair quickly finished her thought, "But I have. Thought of us, I mean, like that in our future, but I learned my lesson with Nate. I don't want to plan so far into the future that I lose sight of the present. Because I know with you, I'd end up missing out on some pretty spectacular things."

Chuck smiled softly at her words and felt his heart lift, "And what answer did you give Serena if not that?"

"I gave her another form of the truth. That I wanted to focus on the now and the immediate future with you," Blair said softly.

"Then that's what we'll do," Chuck responded as he rested his forehead against hers, "I just wanted you to know that I _have_ thought of us like that and that I want that with you."

Blair leaned back as she smiled happily, shaking her head gently, "Chuck Bass is a romantic. Who knew?"

Chuck smirked as he pulled Blair back to him and answered, "Now _you_ do. That's all that matters."

The couple smiled at each other happily wrapped up in their own bubble of bliss. Unaware that while all was right in their world, their friends' worlds were ripping apart at the seams and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Granted they were aware, this _is_ Chuck and Blair after all, but they mutually agreed to let the dust settle for the night before meddling. The other half of their non-judging breakfast club seemed to need the time to reflect and come to grips with the changes occurring in their lives and hopefully they'll come to them when they felt ready to talk about it. For now, Chuck and Blair were simply: Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

**A/N: The end! Don't worry there's still the epilogue where the main question I know that all of you guys have running through your heads will be answered! Lily and Bart are married and Chuck and Blair are in a great place and in agreement about where they stand at this point in their relationship which I feel is very important in regards to these two. A lot of their problems that happened on the show I felt could have been fixed if they were on the same page on where they were relationship wise (and of course if a certain someone would just say those three words, eight letters!) and I'm glad that I was able to give you guys that. I tweaked the best man speech obviously adding some to make it more relevant to my personal story since Chuck and Blair are already together and I hope I did the scene justice!**

**While watching this episode, I grew even more pissed off with Humphrey. Can anyone explain to me what the heck he meant by "I may as well have"? when he said he didn't sleep with Georgina? Years later and I still don't know. Either you did or you didn't! And then he turned into a little hypocrite and used it as an excuse to break up with Serena just because she wasn't ready to tell him her secret when he was ready to hear it? I'm sorry, but she thought she killed somebody! When you compare that to "cheating" I can kind of see which is the lesser of the two evils. Granted I'm not saying that Serena is completely innocent, but if Blair, Chuck, and Nate can understand how is it that Dan couldn't find the least bit of understanding for the situation, it's proof that he loved the idea of Serena instead of the reality of Serena.**

**Anyway…**

**Thank you all for taking this journey with me! After the Epilogue next week I'll be taking a couple of months off so I can focus on getting back into the swing of writing on a regular basis. I reposted this story in the hopes that it will inspire me to finish what I started and it was successful. I have clear outline of what is changing for season 2 and where I want my players to be by the end of it. Since I changed so much in regards to the drama between Chuck and Blair, I will be focusing my efforts on the other half of the nonjudging breakfast club members.**

**I love you all and I'll see you next week with the final chapter of this story! I'd love to hear your thoughts and views for this chapter and even for the sequel.**

**See you next week!**


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**One Week Later** _

Blair smiled over at her best friend as she helped her pack up for her summer trip. This was the first time that the two was able to hang out together since the wedding what with finals and wrapping up the semester at school. Blair hadn't even had the opportunity to ask about what was going on between Serena and Dan. From what she was able to piece together was that they broke up at the wedding after Humphrey confessed to doing unmentionable things with Whore-gina. Blair mentally rolled her eyes, leave it to Humphrey to screw up the best thing that could ever happen to him.

She sighed happily as Serena spoke, "So…Tuscany with Chuck? Sounds romantic…minus the Chuck part."

Blair nodded as she folded up another item to put away in her suitcase with a smile. Everything was going perfectly with Chuck. They were on the same page on their relationship and Chuck even suggested for them to go on this trip together before accompanying her to France for the summer so she could spend time with her father. Blair had to admit that she was looking forward to exploring the city of love with the man she loved. She smirked over at Serena's look on her face at the mention of Chuck and refrained from laughing at Serena's dramatics as she offered her hand for the silk scarf in the blonde's hand.

"Yes, he wanted us to have a week alone without interruptions before we went on to Lyon to spend the month with my dad and Roman before he has to come back here for his guys trip with Eric and his father. We're also using the private jet," She beamed with a shrug as Serena continued to help her pack.

"Don't want to have to go through pesky airport security," Serena teased as she waved a pair of La Perla thong and bra set in her hand to Blair.

Blair smirked as she took them as she responded, "Oh, don't worry. I'm gonna frisk him."

Blair laughed as Serena screeched in outrage, "Oh! B., gross!"

Blair shrugged as she tossed the items in the corner of her last bag, "What can I say? He brings out the worst in me. And weirdly, I think I bring out the best in him. Everything has been so perfect lately."

"Is that why you're driving yourself to the airport?" Serena asked nonchalantly, not meeting her best friend's gaze.

Blair tilted her head to the side at the passive aggressive question and picked up a top to pack as she explained, "He wanted to see his dad before he left. Besides, we're taking the helicopter to Teterboro," Blair paused as she grew a bit agitated as she put the last item in her bag, "I have to sit in the jump seat so that I can tell the pilot if I have any thoughts on his flying."

"Oh B.," Serena said with a sigh as she stood up from Blair's bed and stood beside her, giving her a light shake as she asked, "What's it going to take to get you to relax?"

Blair glanced over at her best friend with an impish grin as she answered without hesitation, "Chuck."

Serena again screeched in outrage, resulting in Blair laughing as she watched her go on, "Oh! God! My ears are bleeding! Make it stop!"

The duo laughed together as the zipped up the bag. Knowing that her time was running out, Blair decided to inquire on Serena's happiness, "You gonna be okay? Alone all summer without your best friend who always gets you out of trouble?"

Serena smiled softly, "Yeah. I'm looking forward to staying out of trouble for a while."

Blair looked down at their joined hands as she raised her eyebrows in question, "Have you talked to Dan?"

Serena paused before looking away and answering, "No. Not since the wedding. It's for the best. For him, for me." Blair looked at her fiend in silent concern as the blonde shook her head and laughed as she assured her, "I'm fine."

Blair nodded softly, deciding to not push. She'll keep in touch during the summer to make sure that Serena was truly okay, but if she wasn't ready to talk about it yet, Blair wasn't going to force her to either. "Well you know how to reach me if there's ever a time that you're _not_ fine. I'll only be a phone call away. Day or night."

Serena smiled and the two hugged tightly, "Thanks, B. Now, I do believe that it's time for a certain someone to head out to catch her flight."

"And you'll be right," Blair responded as she called for Dorota to help with the bags as Serena walked her out.

**xoxo**

"Yeah, I'll be taking off soon," Chuck spoke to Nate on the phone as he walked around his suite, packing up the last of his items as he waited for his father to come by, "I wanted to catch my dad before I left, see how the honeymoon went, catch a glimpse of a man in love."

"Well, why don't you just take a look in the mirror, Chuck? Taking Blair to Europe, huh? Things _are_ getting serious." Nate teased.

Chuck laughed as he nodded, making sure that he didn't forget anything, careful to make sure that he didn't accidentally knock over the bouquet of roses onto the floor as he responded, "Yeah, with the constant interruptions around here, I thought it would be a better idea to be completely alone for a while and my dad's jet was going to Italy on business. Blair was already going to France and invited me along since Harold and I hit it off so well at Christmas."

Chuck smirked as he shut his bag and asked the obvious question about Nathaniel's own love life, "So…are you planning to spend the summer sweating it out in Brooklyn?"

"Uh, I think my time across the bridge is over," Nate said with a light laugh.

"Nathaniel, what happened with you and Punky Brewster?" Chuck asked, knowing that Blair would want details when he mentioned it later. She'd been firm in her belief that the two wouldn't even make it to the summer and now he had a debt to pay. Not that he wasn't looking forward to it, he may even feel the need to repeatedly pay it over and over again.

"Vanessa's a great girl, but I have too much going on right now," Nate responded lightly, obviously not too heartbroken over it.

Chuck glanced over at his door as it opened, revealing his father finally returning. Chuck smiled as he wrapped up his phone call, "It is what it is. Listen my dad's back, and I have to head out. I'll talk to you later?"

"Alright. Bye," Nate responded before the call was disconnected.

Chuck checked the time on his phone after he hung up as his father asked, "Who was that?"

"Nathaniel, he wanted to say his goodbyes before I head out," Chuck looked up at his father with a grin, "I see that you are in fine spirits for a newlywed. Marriage looks good on you father."

Bart placed his hands in his pockets, "I'm glad you think so, it feels good on me."

"I just wanted to see you before I disappeared for the summer," Chuck explained as he put his phone in his pocket, "I'm glad you had a good trip."

"I hope you have a good trip too. You deserve it," Bart spoke firmly with a look of pride in his eyes, "And, I must say, I'm proud of you."

Chuck looked down at his shoes as he shrugged off Bart's praise even though inside he relished in it as he looked back up at his father, "Dad, my best man speech was a week ago, and it was nothing."

"Polite? Modest? You really are growing up," Bart continued on as he just looked at his son.

"Let's not get carried away," Chuck joked lifting his hand up to stop the runaway train before him, "I plan on holding onto my youth for as long as possible."

"Sometimes that choice isn't up to you," Bart tried to explain.

"That's the great thing about Blair. She knows me, and she still loves me," Chuck smirked at the concept.

"I can tell she's been a great influence on you these past several months. Forcing you to learn about responsibility, sacrifice, being faithful, taking into account somebody else's feelings, not just your own," Bart said softly as he walked around the suite as he mused almost to himself.

Chuck found himself frowning a bit as he listened to his father's words. Had he really changed _that_ much? With his devotion to Blair these last several months had he become something that was entirely _not_ Chuck Bass without even realizing it. It felt as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the room as Chuck forced to maintain his steady breathing, shielding his inner panic.

"I like to think that he already possessed those qualities long before I came along," a voice corrected from across the room, causing the Bass men to look towards the voice, "He just needed someone to be willing to see it." Blair smirked as she walked further into the room as she sat her purse down on the coffee table as she walked over to her boyfriend.

At the sound of her words and the sight of her standing there in front of him, saving him from his father's expectations and his own insecurities, Chuck felt that he could finally breathe again and found himself smiling at his incredible girlfriend as Bart responded, "In that case, I stand corrected."

Blair nodded softly as she refused to break eye contact with her boyfriend as he asked, "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the helipad?"

"We were, but I missed you and I figure that I could catch you here before you left and we could get a head start on our vacation," Blair answered happily, glad that she made the last minute decision. From the look on Chuck's face when she walked in, it looked like if she didn't he would have been scared off by his father's words.

"I like the way you think, Waldorf," Chuck teased as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Just then the group was greeted by more guests; Lily came in laughing with her companion beside her as she greeted everyone and made introductions, "Oh! There you are, Bart. This is Amelia. She's been helping me with the apartment renovations."

Chuck pulled Blair to press against him as Bart made his way over to his new wife, "Great. Nice to meet you." He turned over to Chuck and Blair nodded to them both, "Have a great trip, and Chuck don't forget about our guys' trip with Eric in August."

Chuck nodded, "I won't. I'm actually looking forward to it." And Chuck meant it. He was surprised when Bart mentioned the trip again before he left for his honeymoon with both him and Eric, wanting to take the time to actually spend some time together.

Bart nodded again, "Me too. Blair, always a pleasure."

"You too, Mr. Bass, Lily," Blair said with a polite smile as the newlyweds waved goodbye as they left with that Amelia girl trailing behind them, giving a lingering look to Chuck as she went. Blair was not happy with that and decided to nip that in the bud by simply turning in her boyfriend's arms and taking his lips with hers hungrily, to which he returned eagerly as he pulled her even closer.

Blair slowly broke the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck happily as he asked, "And what was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it."

"I just love you; do I need any other reason?" Blair asked with a seductive smile.

"No you do not. Shall we get out of here?" Chuck asked with a smirk, very much aware of the real reason behind the impromptu make out session.

"One question before we leave?" Blair asked and Chuck nodded in return as he kept his arms wrapped around her waist happily, "Are those for me?" she asked, referring to the bouquet of flowers sitting among his things, her tone and her facial expression obviously revealing that she was not impressed with the arrangement.

Chuck looked over his shoulder at the flowers and frowned as he realized that she was right to be unimpressed. A dozen long-stemmed roses? What was he thinking? "Originally, yes, but now I realize that I must have briefly forgotten who was my girlfriend."

Blair sighed in relief as she pulled away from him as he picked up the flowers and threw them away, "Thank god. For a moment there I was questioning your taste, Bass. Red roses are so cliché."

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I'll buy you better ones once we land in Tuscany," Chuck offered with a smirk as the bellman came into the room to take the bags down to the limo.

Blair sighed dramatically, "I guess, with some incentive, I can be persuaded."

The two shared a smirk as the made their way down to the lobby and oversaw their bags being placed in the trunk before the slid into the back of the limo that started it all so many months ago take them to their destination. The two spent the time going through New York traffic with a continuation of their heavy make out session that started up in Chuck's suite. Blair wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to get a head start on their vacation together, and she had to admit that this was worth giving up the jump seat for to enjoy this time alone.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Chuck asked softly, focusing his full attention on their laced hands.

Blair looked at him and nodded silently, "I meant it and I believe it. All those things that your father said about sacrifice and taking other people's feelings into account…over these past couple of years I've seen you already showing those qualities before you and I were even together. You've helped me through my parents' divorce, Serena and Nate's betrayal, not to mention my own eating problem. You've been my rock through it all without once asking for anything in return. Seeing that part of you, is it any wonder how I fell in love with you?

"We haven't even mentioned this past month where you've helped with Serena and her Georgina crisis and when you helped Nate when Carter played him. You take care of us all and you don't ask for any credit, in fact you sweep it under the rug to never be mentioned again."

Chuck looked up at her and shrugged it off, "Because it was nothing."

"It was _not_ nothing, Chuck Bass," Blair refuted, "Through these actions and so many more that I have not mentioned you've shown how much you care for those you choose to allow around you. Loyalty is not something that you can buy, and I only hope that I've been able to show you as much loyalty as you've shown me."

Chuck smiled softly and kissed the palm of her hand, "You have. By standing by me at Cotillion and continuing to do so in the face of everything else that has happened. I love you, Blair Waldorf."

Blair leaned close to him, kissing his lips gently before whispering against them, "I love you too, Chuck Bass."

Chuck returned her kiss and pulled her close as he deepened the kiss hungrily, wanting nothing more than to recreate their first time in the back of that very same limo. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be, despite how much Chuck would have liked to continue, Arthur informed the couple that they had arrived not too much later. Chuck reluctantly let Blair go so she could know if it was a complete lost cause to attempt to claim the jump seat. He smirked as he watched her leave the limo as he tried to gain some kind of control. Even if someone had already claimed the seat, Chuck already made the decision to make sure that the person would be more than happy to let Blair have it anyway.

Blair walked over to a guy in his mid-twenties, from the looks of him, who was looking at a landing helicopter and asked him politely as she caught him looking her over, "Excuse me, is that the Bass helicopter?"

"No, it's not here yet," he responded as he stood up straight from leaning against the town car behind him and slipped his blackberry into his pocket as he asked, "Are you on the Bass Marketing team, too?"

"No, I'm a guest of Chuck Bass," Blair responded with a haughty smile as she put her hand on her hip.

"If he's anything like his father, he must be…terrifying," he responded with a smile.

"He's not all bad," Blair assured as he continued to give another once over, "He _is_ taking me to Tuscany."

"That's romantic," he said with a nod as he continued to ogle Blair, stroking her ego at his obvious interest, "So, where is he?"

"I'm right here," Chuck spoke softly, appearing as if from now where as he wrapped his arms around Blair's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Just making sure that everything was in order. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Turns out the helicopter isn't here yet," Blair responded with ease as she watched the guy from marketing start to squirm a bit.

"And you were worried that you wouldn't get the Jump seat," Chuck teased as he gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"Mr. Bass," the marketing guy tried to gain his attention as he offered his hand for a shake, "I'm Patrick Wiles, I work for your father."

Chuck just simply looked at Patrick's offered hand, not moving to take it as he spoke firmly, "Patrick. I'm sure you enjoy working for my father very much. It must be an amazing opportunity for you; it would be a shame for it to end so abruptly…wouldn't you think?"

Patrick released a nervous laugh, "It would, sir. But I hear you about the jump seat. I have this thing about flying, and it makes me feel more…"

"In control?" Blair asked, "Yeah."

"I'm sure that you'll find a way to get through the flight from the back though, right Patrick?" Chuck asked, his meaning very clear that the seat was claimed as the trio saw their helicopter land for them.

Patrick quickly nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine."

Blair smiled at Patrick's eagerness to please his boss's son, "In that case, let's go get our seats then."

Chuck nodded and walked with her over to the helicopter, helping her into her seat after kissing her lips briefly, making it very obvious that she was his. Blair didn't mind at all the show of possession since she was doing the same thing earlier with that Amelia girl. It actually made the butterflies in her stomach flutter even more at the sight of him feeling the need to keep other prospects away. As long as he knew that the only one she was interested in was him. As he slid into his seat behind her with a playful wink, Blair took a deep breath. They survived the school year and now looked to a full summer together as a couple and it was already looking to be one heck of a summer.

**They say a leopard can't change his spots, but some things** _**do** _ **change. The path not taken can become a road trip…being grounded can lead to something ground-breaking…**

**And whether they're sweating it out on the sultry sidewalks or cooling their heels in the Hamptons, no one does summer like New Yorkers.**

**Grab your shades and your sunblock.**

**This one looks like a scorcher.**

**Until then, you know you love me.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**Gossip Girl**

**A/N: Officially the end! It has been one wild ride and I feel my creative juices flowing to get back into writing. Thanks to you all for your encouragement, you made it so much fun!**

**I hope that I did you proud with the Epilogue and I cannot wait for when I post the sequel so make sure you favorite me as a writer so you'll know when it's available!**

**Have a great New Year!**


End file.
